Claro de Luna
by Graceful-Evil-Angel
Summary: Años después de Amanecer, Renesmee ha tenido que ir aprendiendo a vivir siendo mitad vampiro, mitad humano, buscando la forma de encajar en ambos mundos aún cuando no termina de pertenecer a ninguno realmente.
1. El Regreso

**Bueno, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este Longfic no me pertenece, la autoría de esta increíble historia es obra de MIDNIGT_GIRL, quien lo da a concer a través de su blog (que está en mi perfil).****  
Ya que lamentablemente ella no tiene una cuenta en FF, pedí su permiso para compartir este fic con ustedes.**

_Disclaimer de la autora: Este es un mero hobbie, un homenaje a una de mis sagas literarias favoritas. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen única e irrevocablemente a Stephanie Meyer (a excepción de los que NO aparecieron en los cuatro libros de la saga original), así como toda la trama anterior a esta pequeña historia. Esto es un mero fan-fiction creado para desahogar mis largas horas de insomnio y tedio. No pretendo lucrar con esto, no quiero hacer negocio, no quiero demandas ni nada por el estilo… solo dejo volar mi imaginación para que las horas sin sueño avancen más rápidamente. Lo único que me pertenece es el la historia que se presenta en estas páginas, así como todos los nuevos personajes y sus nombres, descripciones y personalidades. Cualquier parecido de estos nuevos personajes con cualquier situación o persona viva/muerta, de ficción, de realidad, vampiro, licántropo, hechizero, bajo la influencia del vudú, el insomnio o las deudas, etc, etc, etc, es mera coincidencia y no me hago responsable de ello. _

* * *

**EL REGRESO**

"_Por fin"_ suspiré mientras observaba el anuncio de mi llegada a Forks. Había decidido hacer ese viaje en auto, aunque mis padres se habían empeñado que tomara un vuelo hasta Seattle. Pero si había decidido hacer un viaje largo era precisamente porque necesitaba mucho tiempo a solas y en silencio para poder dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos; pensamientos que habían surgido casi un año atrás, y que me habían obligado a estar constantemente alerta para que mi papá, con ese maravilloso don que poseía, no se enterase de ellos.

Observé con detalle el pequeño poblado que se presentaba ante mí conforme me adentraba en él. Parecía ser uno de esos tantos y típicos días cubierto de espesas nubes, evitando que la luz del sol se filtrara entre ellas. Entendía por qué mi familia adorara vivir ahí, por qué añoraban poder regresar algún día, cuando hace unos seis años atrás tomaron la decisión de irse de ahí.

Seis años… qué rápido avanzaba el tiempo en la eternidad. Seis años aprendiendo lo que a la mayoría le tomaba toda una vida. Claro, pero yo no era como la mayoría. Ni mi familia más cercana era como la mayoría, ni siquiera él, el hombre por el que mis pensamientos se encontraban en una encrucijada desde hacía varios meses.

Al recordarlo, mi cuerpo no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Aunque mi temperatura corporal sobrepasaba la media por algunos grados, el recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos me provocó una sensación helada en el pecho.

Di vuelta a la izquierda en un cruce de caminos y enfilé el auto tratando de no presionar de más el acelerador. Aunque detestaba conducir a menos de 150 kilómetros por hora, sabía que no quería que el reencuentro con mi abuelo Charlie fuera él deteniéndome por conducir con exceso de velocidad mientras me aplicaba una infracción y amenazaba con llamar a mis padres para que me dieran una buena reprimenda.

Estacioné el "viejo" Aston Martin V12 Vanquish de papá fuera de la casa del abuelo. Su patrulla estaba estacionada en la cochera, por lo que supuse que se encontraría en casa. Tomé el ligero suéter negro que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto, así como el enorme bolso Vuitton que la tía Alice me regaló la semana pasada. A ella le encantaban las compras y buscaba el menor pretexto para regalarme cosas, contra las protestas de Bella, o mejor dicho, de mi madre, que temía que me convirtiera un una insoportable niña inmortal mimada. Aunque al final, creo que eso no había sucedido, porque mientras mis tíos Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, así como la abuela Esme serían capaces de poner el mundo a mis pies, mis padres y el abuelo Carlisle se encargaban de darle el balance necesario a mi existencia.

No es que me regañaran en exceso o me castigaran con crueldad. No, no, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de darme una buena nalgada la única vez que hice un monumental berrinche, que de recordarlo, hasta a mi misma me provocaba darme una buena azotaina. No, eran demasiado pacientes pero inflexibles al hacerme entender, mediante las palabras, la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, así como mi responsabilidad hacia mi familia y aquellos que me rodean.

Me eché un último vistazo en el retrovisor, comprobando que tenía un aspecto "decente" después de conducir el auto más de doce horas. Salí del auto con un movimiento rápido pero elegante, aprendido de las exquisitas y ultra femeninas mujeres de mi familia. Subí a prisa los escalones de la entrada y toqué con firmeza a la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y en el estómago por la anticipación. Aunque Charlie había sido una presencia constante en mi vida, habían pasado por lo menos seis meses sin vernos físicamente.

No cabía duda que no solo los Cullen poseían una asombrosa fuerza, también del lado de los Swan se había hecho un importante aporte en ésa área a mi carga genética. Porque, aunque el abuelo Charlie no poseía esos descomunales músculos del tío Emmett, o la agilidad y destreza del tío Jasper o de mi propio padre, el abuelo había mostrado una fortaleza por demás envidiable, una entereza extraordinaria para, sin jamás hacer una pregunta directa, comprender y aceptar las extraordinarias circunstancias que envolvía a los Cullen, entre ellas, mi propia existencia. O, ¿de qué otra forma se entendería que, aceptara que en ocho años, había pasado de ser un bebé en pañales, a una mujer con la apariencia de entre 18 o veinte años, totalmente desarrollada física y, esperaba, mentalmente?

Al tercer golpe que di a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, a la vez que el rostro de mi querido abuelo se asomaba por ella.

–¡Nessie! – Pronunció con cariño, pero a la vez, bastante sorprendido de verme. –¿Pero…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo….? Tú…. –Las palabras se le agolparon antes de fruncir el seño, perplejo – ¿Tenemos problemas?– Su voz estaba cargada de recelo mientras salía al exterior, y de una forma casi cómica, giraba su cabeza de un lado al otro, como esperando ver lo mismo una banda de gangsters como una legión de extraterrestres invasores.

–¿Problemas?– Repliqué un tanto divertida, al captar levemente que durante todos estos años, el abuelo había desarrollado varias teorías para explicar lo inexplicable que había alrededor del otro "bando" de la familia. –¿Por qué tendríamos que estar en problemas para visitar a mi abuelito? La última vez que nos visitaste, me dijiste que te encantaría que viniera un día a Forks, que morías por tenerme aquí contigo.

Charlie se olvidó de sus teorías y sus sospechas con mis palabras. Se hizo a un lado, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, me abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Me alegro que lo hicieras! Ya sé que nos llamamos seguido, pero no es lo mismo. No puedo abrazar a mi nieta favorita por el teléfono.

–¿Tu nieta favorita? Abuelo, soy la_ única_ que tienes –dije poniendo demasiado énfasis a lo de "_única_". –O a caso, ¿me cambiaste por alguna nieta adoptiva a la que sí puedas sentar en tus rodillas? –No pude evitar sonar celosa.

Charlie se empezó a reír con ganas, mientras me daba un pellizquito en la mejilla izquierda

–En eso te pareces demasiado a tu madre: rápidamente sacas conjeturas y te pones hipersensible…. Claro que no tengo ninguna nieta adoptiva o escondida por ahí…. A ver, antes de seguir con esto, será mejor que entremos a la casa. Ya estoy demasiado viejo como para que la humedad no haga mella en mis huesos o en mis pulmones. ¿Dónde está tu equipaje, Nessie?

–En el auto, pero ni creas que voy a dejar que lo bajes. Ya no tienes la edad para cargar cosas taaaan pesadas.

–Pero no soy ningún viejo decrépito, soy lo bastante fuerte aún para…

–Abuelo, ni Sansón o el tío Emmett serían capaces de cargar con facilidad el equipaje que traigo –lo interrumpí– Tía Alice fue quien me ayudó a empacar.

Solo con pronunciar el nombre de "_Alice_" y la palabra "_empacar_" en la misma oración, el abuelo se dio una idea de lo que estaba implícito.

–¡Oh, ya veo! –lentamente me condujo al interior de la casa mientras cerraba tras nosotros la puerta. –¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Quieres pasar al baño? Imagino que quieres estirarte un poco antes de que me acompañes a cenar.

–No a las dos primeras preguntas, sí a la tercera… ¿Dónde está el baño?

–Arriba, la primera puerta a la derecha de las escaleras…. Supongo que eras muy pequeña para recordar la última vez que estuviste en esta casa, así que tendré que darte un tour para que no te pierdas en esta mansión –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisita tan parecidas a las de mamá cuando hacía alguna broma.

Charlie me dio un rapidísimo tour por la casa, mostrándome dónde estaba qué cosa. Cuando me mostró el cuarto que había sido de mi madre mientras ella vivió con él, noté que la voz se le cargaba de emoción.

–Esta habitación fue de Bella desde el día que nació, y no sabes qué feliz soy de que hoy duermas en la misma cama que ella… –no volví la vista para mirarlo, porque sabía que odiaba esos exabruptos emocionales, no era bueno manejando los sentimientos, pero estaba casi segura que sus ojos estarían luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas. –En fin, te dejo para que entres al baño y te pongas presentable para la cena.

–Eso suena como si tuviera que salir por la maleta número seis de mi equipaje y sacara mi mejor vestido de gala. –Dije al tiempo que me cruzaba el pasillo hasta la puerta del baño.

–¿Maleta número seis? ¿Traje de gala? –el sonido de la voz por demás confundida de mi abuelo me divirtió, casi podría ver en mi mente su rostro perplejo.

–Es una broma. –Grité a través de la puerta cerrada. Me acerqué al lavabo y me observé detenidamente en el espejo. No es que fuera vanidosa, no, ese departamento en la familia era completamente dominado por la tía Rosalie, pero tampoco me gustaba ser descuidada con mi aspecto. Me lavé las manos y el rostro, dando gracias por la perfecta piel heredada de los genes de mi padre, porque si estuviera usando maquillaje en esos momentos, probablemente tendría un aspecto horripilante con el rímel y el delineador de ojos corrido.

Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era tomar un buen baño, ponerme el pijama y acostarme a dormir. Pero supuse que ese pequeño ritual humano lo tendría que llevar a cabo después de la cena, porque seguramente Charlie estaba ansioso por saber de mi madre, de mí y con algo de renuencia, de papá y el resto de los Cullen.

Me acomodé el pelo con los dedos, mientras le echaba un último vistazo a mi atuendo. El pantalón de mezclilla negra y la blusa rosa de cuello alto parecían inmaculados, así como mis botas altas de tacón stiletto. Nada mal para un viaje de doce horas en el auto.

Bajé con lentitud las escaleras, observando a detalle aquella casa donde mamá vivió un tiempo. Aquella casa había sido testigo de cómo había nacido la historia de amor de mis padres. Suspiré al recordar cómo se miraban con adoración, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban al mirarse mutuamente. La mayoría de mis fantasías románticas estaban basadas en mis padres, porque yo quería encontrar un hombre que me amara como papá amaba a Bella. Yo quería sentir esa misma emoción que ella mostraba cuando él se limitaba a tomarle de la mano. Si había visto que esa clase de amor existía, no podía conformarme con menos.

Claro que no estaba segura si el objeto de mis ensoñaciones románticas pensaría lo mismo. Uno de los motivos por los que había decidido hacer ese viaje a Forks, era por que no me lo podía sacar de la mente… Estaba demasiado confundida, pero a la vez, demasiado decidida aclarar lo que sentía por él.

Había crecido siendo una presencia constante en mi vida. Alguien incondicional, mi compañero de juegos, mi confidente, mi cómplice de travesuras. Pero un día, hace casi un año, lo vi de otro modo, empecé a "_sentirlo_" de otra manera… ya no era esa ternura, esa complicidad que siempre había sentido por él. No, no, era algo más… algo que me hacía estremecer con solo evocar sus ojos o su sonrisa. Algo que no me atrevía a nombrar por miedo a confundir las cosas y arruinar mi relación con él.

Él… ya no me sentía capaz de pronunciar su nombre ni siquiera a mi misma. Él, que siempre había estado junto a mí, que significa para mí lo mismo que mamá o papá, pero en un sentido diferente. Porque esos sentimientos, esos sueños que tenía sobre él, eran todo menos fraternales… Él, que su nombre era…

–¡Jacob Black! ¡Qué bueno es verte otra vez, muchacho! ¿A qué no sabes quién está de visita?

La voz de mi abuelo, proveniente de la puerta de entrada, me sacó de la ensoñación en que estaba sumida. ¿Jacob estaba aquí? ¿Sabría que venía? ¿Mis padres se habrían comunicado con él? Súbitamente, sentí que las manos me sudaban y me temblaban a la vez, por la anticipación de verlo después de estos doce meses. Instintivamente, retrocedí varios escalones arriba.

–Por el auto que está estacionado allá fuera, imagino que es o el Presidente o Bella y Edward Cullen.

La voz de Jake tenía un cariz extraño, no sabría decir si entre suspicaz o emocionado.

–¡Wow! Así que tenemos visitas, ¿eh, Charlie?

–Así es, Seth. Me alegro que tu madre sea quien cocine en esta casa, porque sino, probablemente la visita se regresaría en un santiamén al ver lo desastroso que soy para la cocina.

El murmullo de las voces se dirigió a la cocina, mientras hacía tiempo para controlar la respiración. No quería que mi reencuentro, con el objeto de mis desvelos fuera un desastre gracias a mis descontroladas reacciones.

Respiré profundamente una última vez antes de bajar con sigilo las escaleras dirigiéndome a la cocina. Las voces charlaban animadamente, incluyendo una cuarta voz perteneciente a una mujer, que no había escuchado momentos antes.

–Sue, eso huele maravillosamente

–Gracias, Charlie… Será mejor que ustedes se pongan a preparar la mesa si quieren cenar en esta casa.

–Esta bien mamá… Jacob, te toca poner los cubiertos.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué hasta el umbral de la cocina, justo cuando Jacob se ponía de pié y giraba en redondo para contestarle a Seth, quien ya se encontraba frente a mi con cara de sorpresa. Jacob esbozaba una sonrisa mientras volteaba el rostro, pero al momento de verme, su mueca se congeló, y lo que debía de ser una sonrisa abierta, alegre, se terminó convirtiendo en una mueca que reflejaba el impacto de verme ahí.

–Renesmee…

No pude evitar estremecerme de placer al escuchar la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, como una suave caricia.

Nos miramos fijamente y antes de que la emoción me dejara articular palabras, Charlie dijo:

–¡Nessie, me arruinaste la sorpresa!... En fin, chicos, Sue, mi nieta vino de visita. –Charlie se escuchaba muy emocionado, e imagino que su rostro lucía igual… la verdad, no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta, porque mis ojos se negaban a apartarse del rostro de Jake. La abuela Esme decía que era de muy mala educación quedársele viendo a las personas por mucho tiempo, y probablemente, si estuviera ella presente, ya me hubiera reprendido por eso, pero sinceramente, ni quería ni podía dejar de verlo. Era como si mis ojos tuvieran vida y voluntad propia.

–Nessie, ¡qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí! –Los brazos de Seth me rodearon en un abrazo casi sofocante, como si de una boa constrictora se tratara. Aunque sabía que era imposible, sentía que mis costillas estuvieran a punto de partirse en dos.

–Gracias… Seth… yo también me alegro de verte. –Intentaba de alguna forma amable y educada separarme de su abrazo.

–Suéltala –la voz de Jake tronó secamente. –Creo que la estás sofocando con esos brazos de oso que tienes.

Seth me volteó una mirada apenada y procedió a liberarme de su prisión.

–Disculpa, Nessie, sólo que me emocioné al verte, ¡de verdad! ¿Vienen tus padres contigo? ¿Cómo están Alice, Emmett y Jasper? ¿Carlisle y Esme? ¿Rosalie por fin dejó de ser un engorro?

–Seth, no la aturdas con tantas preguntas.

–¡oops! Cierto, Jacob… Perdona, Nessie.

Esbocé una sonrisa al ver la mirada contrita de Seth. Tal vez él había nacido quince años antes que yo, pero sin querer pecar de soberbia, creo que yo lo adelantaba y por mucho en lo referente a la madurez. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Seth siempre había sido el mismo adolescente algo alocado y rebelde. Por eso era mi segundo hombre-lobo favorito. Mi licántropo predilecto estaba justamente frente a mí, sin dirigirme ni una sola sonrisa o un "hola" como saludo. Nada, parecía una piedra labrada a cal y canto en medio de la cocina de Charlie.

Sue Clearwater tampoco se desvivía por darme una calurosa y eufórica bienvenida. Claro que no esperaba fuegos artificiales ni una banda de guerra amenizando mi llegada, pero por lo menos sí esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo de parte de la gente que conocía de tanto tiempo. Parecía que los únicos felices de mi visita a Forks eran el abuelo y Seth.

–Vaya, Renesmee, sí que has… cambiado desde la última vez. –pronunció Sue mientras me dedicaba una larga mirada, recorriéndome desde la punta del pie hasta el último de los cabellos de mi rizada melena. Creo que a ella también le hubieran caído muy bien unas cuantas clases de modales y buenas maneras que Esme nos repartía a diestra y siniestra.

–¿No piensas decirle ni siquiera "hola" a mi nieta, Jacob Black? –Charlie miró al interpelado fijamente. No sólo yo era consiente de la actitud casi… chocante que estaba tomando Jacob.

–Hola, Renesmee.

Si no me hubiera sentido tan… ¿aprensiva? ¿rara? ¿incómoda? por la actitud de él, me hubiera reído a carcajada limpia por el tono y la expresión de Jacob. Parecía un preescolar que a regañadientes hacía lo que su padre le ordenaba.

Además, me había dicho "Renesmee", ¿dónde había quedado el dulce "Nessie" de toda la vida? Casi había logrado que mi madre cometiera su primer asesinato vampírico a causa del sobrenombre que me había puesto a los cinco minutos de haber nacido. Había logrado que todos, menos mi mamá, me llamasen así. Es más, a veces si alguien me llamaba por mi nombre de pila, no reaccionaba a él, porque estaba acostumbrada al "Nessie" desde el primer día de mi existencia. Así que ¿por qué ahora me trataba con ese formal y frío "Renesmee"?... Bueno tal vez sí sabía la razón, de ese "Renesmee" que me molestaba, pero había esperado que estos meses sin vernos lo hubieran suavizado lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

–¿Pero qué demonios…? Por favor, Jacob, parece que te estuvieran sacando una muela en lugar de saludar a nuestra querida Nessie.

Parecía que al fin Jake había caído en cuenta dónde y con quién estaba en esos momentos. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta antes de dar un par de zancadas y acercarse a mí. Tal como era su costumbre, vestía únicamente un pantalón de mezclilla cortados en forma de bermudas y unas sandalias. La ausencia de camiseta me permitía darle un rápido vistazo a sus músculos que parecían haber sido cincelados por un artista del Renacimiento. Si no me controlaba, mis hormonas me iban a jugar una muy mala pasada delante de los presentes.

–Lo siento… Nessie, creo que la sorpresa de verte así, tan de repente en Forks me dejó algo tonto para reaccionar…. Claro que me da gusto verte. ¿Cómo están todos en tu familia?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera articular palabra, Sue interrumpió cualquier posible respuesta de mi parte.

–Creo que será mejor seguir con la charla más adelante. Renesmee debe de estar hambrienta y cansada después de un viaje tan largo… Seth, Jacob, será mejor que muevan sus perezosos traseros y se pongan en acción para poner la mesa y poder cenar de una buena vez. Charlie, trae la otra silla que pusiste en el patio. La vamos a necesitar. Y tú, niña, siéntate en lo que la cena está lista –pretendí decirle a Sue que yo también quería ayudar en la cena, pero ni siquiera me dejó abrir la boca para agregar algo –No, niña, acabas de llegar así que aprovecha para que estos hombres te mimen, porque no creo que tengas otra oportunidad para gozar de tanta buena disposición de su parte.

Estuve tentada en decirle que no era la primera vez que ellos tres me consentían, en especial el enorme hombre que en esos momentos luchaba por sacar con cuidado unos platos de la alacena, pero me callé al imaginar que eso era algo que no sería del interés de Sue Clearwater, aún cuando era la "novia", por llamarla de algún modo, de mi abuelo.

Vaya que si eran una pareja por demás peculiar la que habían formado ella y Charlie. No vivían juntos, pero casi todos los días el uno estaba en la casa del otro. No eran buenos mostrándose afectuosos el uno con el otro delante de la gente, pero en su mirada se notaba el cariño que sentían mutuamente. Si sentía un enorme amor por mi abuelo, una inquebrantable confianza en él, Sue a veces me daba miedo… podía llegar a ser toda una Generala, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, y no se detenía ante nada ni nadie para decir aquello que la incomodaba. No cabía duda de dónde había sacado Leah el famoso genio por el que era conocida: todo se lo debía a su madre.

Una vez puesta la mesa, nos sentamos para degustar el platillo que había preparado Sue. Era una especie de asado acompañado de vegetales y puré de papa. Imagino que estaba delicioso, por la forma en que Seth y el abuelo atacaban sus platos. Jacob parecía tener muy poco apetito, pues apenas pinchaba uno que otro trozo de la carne, y era raro en él, porque junto con Seth, eran famosos por su insaciable manera de comer.

En cambio yo, bueno, mi dieta no era de lo más común. Aunque podía ingerir cualquier alimento, como el resto de los humanos, mi dieta favorita era la misma que el resto de los Cullen. Prefería alimentarme a base de pumas y osos pardos salvajes. No había nada como la caza, la adrenalina que sentía cada vez que me enfrentaba a esos animales. Una vez, el tío Emmett y la tía Rosalie me llevaron de cacería a África. Había sido una de las experiencias más gratificantes de mi cortísima existencia, y no era para menos, si había logrado cazar a un león, el jefe de la manada.

Haciendo un esfuerzo que iba más allá de mis fuerzas humanas y vampíricas, procedía comer lo que Sue había preparado. No quería ofenderla y terminar creándole algún problema con mi abuelo. Resignadamente, me llevé a la boca unos trozos de brócoli (si había algo que más detestara en esta vida, eran los vegetales… iugg!).

–¿Cómo está la familia, Renesmee? –inquirió Sue, como decidiendo que era momento de continuar con la charla que había interrumpido momentos antes.

–Bien... Carlisle sigue trabajando en la clínica, Esme sigue con lo de la decoración y restauración de casas antiguas… los demás, siguen en lo suyo. Ya sabes, sin grandes cambios ni sorpresas.

–¿Siguen en New Hampshire?

–Solo los abue… –no estaba segura cómo tomaría Sue la palabra "abuelos" para referirme a Carlisle y a Esme, cuando físicamente aparentaban ser solo unos seis o siete años más grandes que yo– solo Esme y Carlisle están ahí de fijo por el momento. Jasper y Alice están pasando una temporada en Denali con unos… primos que tenemos ahí. Emmett y Rosalie andan de vacaciones en Rusia.

–¿Y Bella y Edward? –quien preguntó fue Seth, mientras trataba que la comida no se le escapara por la boca.

–Ellos están en Montreal. Bella quiere perfeccionar su francés sin tener que irse hasta París… Ya saben, después de lo de Renée, es renuente a alejarse demasiado de la familia.

Por un momento, quedamos en silencio, recordando a mi fallecida abuela materna. Renée Dwayer había fallecido junto a su marido Phill hacía siete años atrás durante un huracán que golpeó con fuerza la isla del Caribe donde se encontraban pasando unas vacaciones. Podía recordar perfectamente el dolor de mi madre cuando recibió la noticia, así como los posteriores días, sumida en una profunda tristeza. Creo que fue la primera vez que mamá se dio cuenta de que al elegir la eternidad, uno de los tantos costos que iba a pagar sería irse despidiendo de todos aquellos "mortales" que tanto amaba.

Había tenido que aprender a ir sobrellevando la pérdida de mi abuela un día a la vez; ella decía que el consuelo que le quedaba es que no había tenido que desaparecer de la vida de la abuela súbitamente para no exponerla al peligro a causa de nuestros secretos. A mamá siempre le dolió tener que estar lejos de Renée y darle largas a las visitas que aquella con tantas ansias le pedía. De hecho, la abuela le había casi suplicado a Bella que la acompañara junto con papá en esas vacaciones. En el fondo, mamá se preguntaba si ella hubiera podido salvarles de haberlos acompañado tal y como Renée y Phill les pedía.

–Sí, fue una pena lo de Renée y su marido –Charlie dijo por lo bajo mientras trataba de aclararse la garganta –En fin, es mejor no hablar de cosas tristes y celebremos la visita de mi niñita pequeña favorita. –mientras decía esto, me daba un ligero apretón en la mejilla derecha.

–Abuelo, con mi metro setenta y tres de estatura, creo que lo menos que se podría decir es que soy una "niñita pequeña".

–Y no solo por la estatura, porque por donde te vea uno, es más que evidente que ya no eres una niña, ¡ja, ja, ja! –Seth estaba destornillado de la risa mientras Jacob y el abuelo le dirigían una mirada furiosa y yo trataba de no sonrojarme ni darle una patada por debajo de la mesa.

–¡Seth Clearwater, compórtate!

–Lo siento, mamá –Pero la mirada divertida de Seth indicaba que estaba todo, menos apenado –Disculpa Nessie, pero siempre has sido divertidísimo tomarte el pelo y verte poner roja como un tomate… En eso eres idéntica a Bella….. Oh, disculpa, hermano…. – Seth se puso serio de repente, al tiempo que miraba algo avergonzado a Jacob. Seguramente le había dicho algo que el resto de los presentes nos habíamos perdido.

Traté por todos los medios no mirar a Jacob que estaba sentado enfrente de mi, entre Seth y su madre. Charlie estaba sentado a mi derecha, mientras Seth estaba a mi izquierda. No necesitaba mirar a Jacob para saber que estaba enojado. El por qué, todavía no estaba segura de adivinarlo.

Terminamos de cenar casi en silencio, intercambiando algunas palabras realmente intrascendentes. Esperaba que tomaran mi actitud casi silenciosa como una muestra del cansancio que tenía a causa del viaje. Sue prácticamente nos echó de la cocina, evitando que le ayudáramos siquiera a recoger los platos. Sólo Charlie fue admitido como ayuda para secar los platos.

Seth se encaminó al viejo sofá de la sala, y dejando caer toda su enorme humanidad en él, se desparramó mientras se apoderaba del control remoto y empezaba a cambiar de un canal a otro buscando algo qué ver. Quedé parada a un lado de Jacob, sin saber si qué hacer a continuación.

–¿Quieres salir al porche? Hace una buena noche, se alcanzan a ver algunas estrellas.

Quise que no se notara mucho la emoción que me embargó al darme cuenta que recordaba cuánto me gustaba observar las estrellas.

–Sí, claro, me encantaría.

–Vamos pues.

Jacob se adelantó a abrirme la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Antes de entrecerrar la puerta, le gritó a Seth que estaríamos sentados en el porche, por si Charlie preguntaba.

El abuelo había puesto un par de mecedoras ahí fuera, así que nos sentamos en ellas. Había un poco de viento, cargado del aroma de la tierra húmeda y de los árboles del bosque que colindaba con la casa. Parecía que ninguno sabía qué decir para romper el silencio, por lo que estuvimos lo que parecían bastantes minutos sin decir palabra alguna.

–Jacob…

–Tú…

Rompimos a reír con nerviosismo.

–Tú primero.

–Primero las damas

–Pero iba a decir una tontería

–No importa, tú primero.

–No, tú.

–Nessie… –dijo utilizando el mismo tono que usaba para advertirme que me estaba poniendo algo pesada.

–Nada, solo quería decirte que me alegraba verte de nuevo.

–¿De verdad? –sonaba algo escéptico

–¡De verdad! –su duda me dolió –Te hemos extrañado mucho.

–¿Hemos? Dudo que toda tu familia no haya suspirado de alivio cuando me fui de New Hampshire.

–Ok, ok, tal vez exageré un poco… todos, menos Rosalie, te hemos echado de menos. Emmett extraña a su compañero de beisbol. No es que no aprecie el talento de Carlisle, pero dice que tú no eres tan quisquilloso para hacer morder el polvo a papá y al tío Jasper. Sabes que te consideramos parte de la familia.

–Eso no me pareció la última vez que hablamos

–Si.. este… sobre eso, quería decirte que…

–Prefiero no tocar ese tema. –Jacob cruzó los brazos sobre su desnudo pecho. Conocía ese gesto: era cuando el Jacob orgulloso salía a flote y no había forma de razonar con él.

–Pero yo si… tengo que decirte algo.

–No quiero escucharlo

–Por favor, déjame decirte "lo siento"… no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por todas las estupideces que dije cuanto te fuiste.

–¿De verdad, Renesmee? ¿Realmente has dejado de pensar que mi único interés que tenía en ti y en tu familia era el dinero que les podía sacar a los Cullen? –Levantó la ceja de forma irónica mientras esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

Recordé algunas de las cosas que le dije aquella vez

"_Por mi te puedes ir al infierno, Jacob Black… lárgate con Leah, no importa. Total, a ti nunca te hemos importado realmente. Lo único que buscas es el dinero de los Cullen"_

"_Por lo menos ten la decencia de reconocer que ya te enfadaste de estar de lamebotas del abuelo, esperando una buena tajada de la fortuna de mi familia. No pongas de pretexto que tu padre está muy enfermo"_

"_Para mi nunca has sido mas que una especie de nana-guardaespaldas. Y ahora que ya estoy bastante crecidita, creo que no me haces falta. Un criado menos qué pagar en la nomina"_

–Jacob, por favor, te lo suplico, déjame disculparme, déjame explicarte por qué fui tan… tan…

–¿Tan….?

–Tan… mala, idiota, cabezona, grosera, imprudente, inmadura, dura, estúpida y…

–Vale, vale, ya entendí el punto

Suspiré mientras lo miraba fijamente, suplicante, expectante. Esperaba que en su corazón todavía quedara un poco del cariño que siempre me había profesado. Sabía que lo había lastimado, que lo había ofendido, pero sinceramente, esperaba que algo de nuestro viejo y especial vínculo le permitieran darme una oportunidad para sanar las heridas.

Respiró profundamente, como resignado a pasar por un trago amargo que consideraba innecesario y molesto.

–Soy todo oídos, Renesmee… Espero que esto valga la pena para ti.

–Gracias, Jacob.

Me acomodé mejor en la silla, respiré profundamente y esperé que las palabras adecuadas vinieran a mí. No quería estropearlo diciendo cosas sin sentido o mal entendidas. Sabía que estaba en un punto crucial en nuestra relación, y no quería arruinarlo más de lo que ya estaba. De solo pensar en no recuperar a _mi Jacob_, el corazón se me estrujaba dolorosamente.


	2. Malos Entendidos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a **MIDNIGHT_GIRL**, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

_**H**ola chicas!! por favor lean la nota al final de este capítulo_**

* * *

**

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

Ahí estaba yo, como una tonta sin saber por dónde empezar, pero teniendo tanto por decir, mirando a todas partes menos a quien importaba.

–¿Renesmee? ¿Ya lo pensaste mejor y siempre no quieres hablar?

–Yo… sí

–¿Sí lo pensaste mejor y ya no quieres hablar? O ¿Sí, si vas a hacerlo?

–No, digo, sí…. Sí voy a hablar contigo, solo que… ¡arrgg!! No sé qué me pasa, creo que el cansancio me apagó las neuronas que hacen que funcione mi lengua.

–Nessie, estás divagando… y sinceramente, en lugar de estarme enfriando aquí fuera sin motivo alguno, preferiría ir a patrullar por los bosques.

–¿Patrullar? ¿Ha habido algún problema en Forks últimamente? –me inquieté. Aún recordaba la última vez que estuvo a punto de estallar una especie de guerra vampírica en Forks. Aunque yo tenía muy poco tiempo de nacida, recordaba perfectamente esas aterradoras figuras envueltas en capas negras. Esos ojos rojos que destilaban tanto odio y sed, que provocaban que se te helara la sangre.

–Sólo es por rutina, ya sabes, para no perder la condición física de lobo.

La voz de Jacob sonó un poco divertida, como si se estuviera contando a sí mismo alguna especie de broma privada. Yo sabía de sobra que mientras los quileutes percibieran el olor a vampiro cerca de ellos, sus transformaciones de hombre-lobo no cesarían. Creí que, al haber estado alejado de nosotros tanto tiempo, Jacob había perdido el interés o la habilidad para transformarse en animal. Saber que aún podía hacerlo me sorprendió.

Al ver que otra vez me quedaba callada, Jacob profirió un largo y ruidoso suspiro, como indicio de que su paciencia no era mucha esa noche.

–Mira, creo que será mejor que duermas, descanses y si todavía quieres hablar de… eso, podemos hacerlo otro día. Creo que ya es hora que regrese a casa.

–¡No! –Demonios, lo estaba arruinando. A este paso, tendría suerte si él siquiera se dignara a mirarme de nuevo. –Por favor, no te vayas. Es importante para mí solucionar las cosas.

–¿Por qué? –alargó su mano derecha hasta mi mentón suavemente pero con firmeza para obligarme a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. –¿Por qué de pronto es tan importante arreglar las cosas? ¿Por qué ahora y no hace ocho o cuatro meses?

–Jacob… –como si tuvieran vida propia, mis manos se estiraron hasta atrapar el rostro de él. Extrañaba tanto acariciar la suave piel de sus mejillas –Mi Jacob… lo último que hubiera querido en esta vida era hacerte daño. Y sé que me porté muy mal, que te dije cosas terribles de las que va a ser muy difícil que me perdones, es más, ni siquiera yo misma me puedo perdonar las cosas que te grité.

Sus ojos brillaron con algo que no estaba segura de reconocer.

–¿Por qué? –Parecía que era lo único que sabía decir, pero comprendí que cada uno de esos "_Por qué_" tenían un peso y un significado importante para él.

–Porque eres alguien importantísimo en mi vida y no quisiera que por una estupidez te alejaras de mi. De verdad, lo siento, perdóname… Sé que no va a ser fácil que las cosas sean como antes, pero quiero intentarlo.

–¿Quieres que las cosas sean como antes? –frunció el ceño, como si mis palabras no hubieran sido lo que esperaba.

–¡Claro! Eres mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice más incondicional desde el primer día de mi vida. Por supuesto que quiero que las cosas sean como antes, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Eres la única persona, o mejor dicho, el único ser que realmente puede entenderme.

Me hubiera encantado agregar _"y desde que te fuiste, no dejo de tener ciertas ideas y pensamientos sobre ti que me inquietan"_ pero creí que no serían de lo más apropiados para un momento como ese. Lo que realmente me importaba era tener a mi mejor amigo de regreso, y si para lograrlo tenía que dejar de lado todas esas "telarañas" que se me estaban formando, que así fuera.

Pareció sopesar cada una de mis palabras, mientras el silencio nuevamente se instalaba entre nosotros. Decidí no darle tregua, seguir exponiendo mi caso para lograr su perdón.

–No tengo excusas por todo lo que dije, por acusarte de algo tan bajo como pretender que tu único interés en nosotros era hacerte del dinero de los Cullen –mis palabras provocaron un gesto torcido de su parte –Te juro que nada más decirlo, me arrepentí muchísimo, pero estaba tan enojada por tu partida, que el orgullo no me dejó retractarme en el momento. De verdad, esas palabras no salieron de mi corazón, fue producto del berrinche porque no quería que te fueras. Me dolía mucho decirte "adiós" y saber que ya no estarías todos los días junto a mí. No se me dan bien las separaciones largas de aquellos que quiero.

–Tal vez no hiciste esas acusaciones de corazón, pero las pensaste, y eso duele igual o más.

–Yo… perdón, perdón, perdón. –En un impulso, me deslicé de la silla para caer de rodillas frente a él.

Jacob me aprisionó con sus manos por los hombros; hecho una furia, me puso de pié en el acto.

–¡Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! Jamás vuelvas a arrodillarte ante mí o cualquiera que pise esta Tierra, ¿entendido?... ¡Niña tonta!

Su reacción me sorprendió, más que la mía propia. La tía Rosalie me había educado muy bien como para que los hombres fueran los que se pusieran de rodillas por mi. Si me hubiera visto, la tía no hubiera dudado en darme mi primera tunda. Pero mi desesperación por arreglar mi amistad con Jake era más grande que mi amor propio en esos momentos.

–Lo siento... parece que no hago nada bien contigo. Trato de arreglar las cosas, y las estoy embrollando más, ¿verdad? –Sin poderlo evitar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¡Perfecto! Parecía que todos esos truquitos femeninos que Rosalie se empeñó en enseñarme para _"manejar a los hombres a mi antojo"_, según sus palabras, habían decidido salir a flote justamente en ese momento. Siempre me había burlado de las heroínas de esas novelas románticas y cursis, y ahí estaba yo, comportándome como una de ellas. ¡Maldición!

Parecía que mis lágrimas habían logrado ablandar un poquito a Jacob, que refunfuñando algo sobre "_las susceptibles mujeres Cullen_" me arropó entre sus brazos.

–Renesmee –su voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual –No te voy a mentir diciéndote que tus palabras no me lastimaron –sin querer, me tensé en sus brazos, pero él parecía no notarlo –pero por más que quisiera, no puedo durar mucho tiempo enojado o sentido contigo. Siempre ha sido así, a pesar de lo que digas o hagas.

Cerré los ojos y recordé cómo había sido nuestra relación desde el principio. Jacob siempre había estado ahí para mí, desde que nací, ya fuera para cuidarme como cuando Bella no pudo hacerlo en esos tres días que tuvieron que transcurrir para completar su transformación a vampiro, o para jugar conmigo o para consolarme cuando parecía que nadie más podía hacerlo. Todas y cada una de mis necesidades de semi-inmortal habían sido satisfechas, de alguna manera, por Jacob Black.

Si había algo que se me escapaba a la mente, era por qué había permanecido tanto tiempo a nuestro lado. Si bien, Bella y Edward habían sido los últimos de los Cullen en marcharse de Forks hacía seis años, Jacob había tomado la decisión de partir con ellos a New Hampshire.

Papá había comprado una enorme casa a unos treinta minutos de Dartmouth para que mamá pudiera seguir sus estudios universitarios. La casa, o mejor dicho, la mansión donde vivimos todos esos años, tenía una especie de casa para huéspedes donde Jacob vivía. Era una forma de darle su propio espacio, aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la casa principal.

Una de las pocas veces que lo vi discutiendo con papá fue cuando éste le propuso pagarle los estudios. Jacob se enojó tanto, que terminó cambiando de fase frente a nuestros ojos. Recuerdo que uno de los argumentos que papá utilizó fue algo así como "_tienes el deber de darle el nivel de vida al que está acostumbrada"._ No supe muy bien a quién se refería, pero eso pareció hacerlo entrar un poco en razón. Al final, había aceptado una especie de préstamo por parte de Carlisle, eso sí, siempre y cuando quedara por escrito que Jacob tenía que pagarle todo el dinero y con intereses. Había estado a punto de montarse en cólera nuevamente cuando vio la irrisoria tasa de interés que el abuelo había fijado.

Así, mientras Bella estudiaba Artes, papá se enrolaba por tercera vez en Medicina, Jacob se entregó a al estudio de la Ingeniería Mecánica. A pesar de las largas horas que tenía de dedicarle al estudio y al trabajo que había conseguido en un Starbucks para pagarse sus gastos, Jake siempre sacaba tiempo para estar conmigo.

Nuestra vida transcurría en una tranquila rutina, sin grandes cambios o excepciones. Claro que era rara la ocasión que yo convivía con los mortales, pues gracias a mi rápido desarrollo eran pocas las veces que podía alternar con ellos. Aunque eso nunca me afectó, pues mi mundo era colmado por mi maravillosa familia, que vivía cerca de la casa de mis padres.

Todo parecía perfecto, o por lo menos me parecía a mí, hasta el día en que por accidente escuché a la tía Rosalie conversando con Emmett. Ella se quejaba, por enésima vez, de algo que había hecho Jacob. Estaba acostumbrada a la animadversión que sentían el uno por el otro, pero esta vez, lo que me llamó la atención fue lo cuando ella dijo _"Ese miserable perro debería decidirse a largarse de una buena vez. Debería darse por vencido, porque nunca va poder conseguir una tajada del dinero de la familia. Podrá engañar a los demás, pero a mi no; yo sé que tanta faramalla por Nessie es únicamente porque sabe que ella es nuestro punto débil, así que la usa para sacarnos lo que quiere. Sabe que Carlisle o Edward jamás le echarán en cara el dinero que han gastado en él"_

Emmett trató de que callara, pero ella siguió "_El día que se aburra de estar de adulador con Carlisle y se de cuenta de que no va a poder hacerse millonario a nuestra costa, ese día se va a largar con la tal Leah. Al fin y al cabo, son iguales, los perros solo pueden estar con los de su clase…. Ojalá se largara de una buena vez; que aproveche lo insistente que ha estado Leah con sus llamadas, y nos deje en paz, sobre todo a Renesmee_"

"_No seas dura. Recuerda todo lo que Jacob ha tenido que pasar con nosotros_" la reprendió Emmet, "_No fue fácil para Jake dejar a su padre para seguirla_". Me quedé intrigada a quién se refería con "seguirla", pero como los estaba escuchando a hurtadillas, no podía aparecerme de repente para preguntarle al tío a quién se refería exactamente. De hecho, lo que estaba escuchando me estaba provocando un dolor muy profundo, porque la tía Rosalie no sería capaz de mentir así, ¿verdad? Ella era mi tía favorita, con quien más estaba apegada. Adoraba a todos mis tíos, pero el lazo entre ella y yo era muy especial, así que tenía que confiar en lo que escuchaba de sus labios.

"_La avaricia no conoce de límites",_ prosiguió ella_, "Por dinero, hay quienes han matado hasta a su madre, así que darle la espalda a Billy no creo que haya sido un gran sacrificio para nuestro querido 'fido'"_

Ya no quise seguir escuchando, así que me aleje con el mayor sigilo posible. Me negaba a creer del todo las duras acusaciones de la tía Rosalie, pero la semilla de la duda había quedado grabada.

Traté de ignorar esa duda por días, hasta una noche en que accidentalmente descubrí una nueva forma de mi don.

Mamá había encontrado unas fotos de su boda y las miraba absorta, con una mirada que indicaba que estaba sumida en sus recuerdos. Estaba sentada en su cama, así que entré a su habitación, porque me encantaba que me contara cosas de cómo se habían enamorado papá y ella. La toqué suavemente por el hombro, y de repente, sentí como una descarga eléctrica y vi un flashazo de luces multicolores pasar por mi mente antes de empezar a "ver" unas imágenes de Jacob con un gesto de horror gritando "_¡Bella, ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? ¡No puedes ser tan estúpida!",_ seguida de otra imagen de papá, en su traje de novio, vociferando a su vez _"¡Quítale las manos de encima!_". Mamá se volteó de repente al sentir mi tacto y al ver mi expresión como ida, me miró confusa. Por una extraña razón, decidí ocultarle lo que acababa de pasar, algo raro, porque no había secreto entre nosotras. Pretexté un dolor de cabeza y salí de su habitación, en busca de mi mejor amigo, para contarle y que él me diera una respuesta a lo que había visto. Hasta mucho tiempo después empecé a entender que ahora no solo era capaz de transmitir mis pensamientos por medio del tacto, sino que también era capaz de "descargar" parte de los recuerdos de la gente y reproducirlos en mi propia cabeza sin que los demás lo notaran.

Cuando lo encontré, él estaba muy serio, con las facciones algo rígidas. Sin esperar que yo dijera algo, me tomó de la mano y me pidió que nos sentáramos en el balancín que había en el jardín.

"_Tengo que irme, Nessie", _soltó de pronto, sin preámbulos.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Hay problemas en casa. Billy no esta bien y me necesita"_

"_¿Billy está enfermo?"_ Estaba sorprendida. Aunque no había convivido demasiado con el viejo Billy Black, sabía lo mucho que significaba para Jacob.

"_Algo así… necesito verlo. Así que voy a tener que irme por un tiempo"_

"_¿Cuándo te vas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"_ podría soportar una ausencia de un par de días. Pensar en un largo periodo de tiempo me llenaba de ansiedad.

"_No sé por cuanto tiempo esté fuera…. Me marcho esta noche, Leah me está esperando afuera"_

¿Leah? Dije para mis adentros, y de repente recordé las palabras de Rosalie… ¿así que se iba con Leah? ¿Así que ya se había cansado de esperar esa tajada que no llegaba? De pronto, me sentí muy dolida, muy decepcionada… mi mejor amigo era un cruel impostor, un maldito mentiroso que únicamente había fingido que le importaba con tal de congraciarse con mis padres y mis abuelos, ¡maldito fuera!

Así, que sin detenerme a pensarlo ni un segundo, dejé salir lo que había escuchado días antes de boca de mi tía. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, que mi voz era un torrente de duras y frías acusaciones. Por un momento, no me importó en lo más mínimo lo que él pudiera decir. Sólo cuando me percaté de que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero que su mirada era por demás elocuente al mostrar todo el dolor que le había provocado con mis acusaciones, fue cuando me percaté de que tal vez, bueno no que tal vez, sino que tuve la certeza de que acababa de meter la pata y hasta el fondo.

Jacob dijo "_lamento que creas eso de mi…. Realmente es una tristeza que todos estos años se reduzcan a esas palabras tan duras…. Adiós, Renesmee_" y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

No se por cuánto tiempo me quedé sentada en la misma posición mirando al infinito después de que se fue. De lo único que era consiente era que había lastimado a la persona que más significaba para mi en este mundo.

A partir de ahí, mi vida pareció sumergirse en un mundo gris. Me sentía mal por la partida de Jacob, por la forma en que nos habíamos separado. Él estaba preocupado por Billy y yo, egoístamente, ignoré ese hecho para descargar mis dudas y mi coraje en él.

No supe si papá había leído en mi mente lo que había sucedido (aunque conociendo lo que podía hacer con su don, no dudo que haya sido así), jamás mencionó algo al respecto y yo tampoco le confié a nadie lo que pasó. Me avergonzaba muchísimo mi comportamiento; parecía que el temor de mamá, de que yo terminara siendo la semi-inmortal más malcriada de la historia, se hubiera hecho realidad.

Durante todo ese año, traté de portarme lo mejor posible, ser un modelo de disciplina y buenos modales, pero a la vez, en mi interior empezaban a anidarse dudas y sentimientos que antes no había experimentado. Algunos, por no decir que la mayoría, tenían que ver con Jacob. Los otros tenían que ver con mi existencia en sí. Empezaba a tener dudas, a sentirme a medias, sin encontrar el lugar exacto al que pertenecía. Porque al final, solo era la mitad de un ser humano, la mitad de un vampiro. Había vivido la mitad de la vida que representaba mi cuerpo físico. Me sentía la mitad de todo, pero sin valer realmente nada. ¿Quién era yo? ¿Dónde encajaba? ¿Era un ser humano? ¿Era un vampiro? ¿Era un monstruo? ¿Qué significaba mi existencia? Alguna vez la tía Alice había dicho que no comprendía a las "razas mestizas", que podía identificarse con los humanos porque había sido alguna vez uno de ellos; entendía a los vampiros, porque ella misma era uno, pero los "_híbridos_" estaban fuera de su comprensión. Por eso ella no podía "_verme_", ni podía "_ver_" a Jacob. Así, que el único ser que podía entenderme, el único que de alguna forma era parecido a mí, el único que podía ayudarme a contestar esas preguntas, era al único que no podía recurrir en esos momentos gracias a mi imprudencia, a mi madurez y a mi orgullo.

Tal vez al final sí fuera un monstruo, porque solo uno de esa categoría sería capaz de causar tanto daño en aquellos que le querían.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco para despabilarme y dejar a un lado esos recuerdos que me acosaban. Me sentía tan reconfortada, tan feliz estrechada entre sus brazos. Hacía un año que no me había abrazado de esa forma a él, pero parecía como si nunca hubiera estado lejos de esos brazos. Era como si de alguna forma, ese fuera el lugar a donde yo pertenecía.

Permanecimos así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, antes de que él rompiera el silencio.

–Imagino que si viniste a Forks no fue únicamente para disculparte conmigo –la voz de Jacob tenía un aire casual, pero no me engañaba. Yo sabía que en sus palabras había una pregunta implícita.

–Esa fue una de las razones.

–¿Cuáles son las otras?

–Pues quería ver a mi abuelo

–Ok, esa es una.

–¿No es más que suficiente?

–Dijiste que eran "razones", así que imagino que hay más, ¿o no?

–Mmm… –el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en mí, y estar abrazada en los literalmente cálidos brazos de Jake no ayudaba a mantenerme despierta y alerta

–¿Nessie? –me separó un poco para verme a la cara. Realmente no le presté mucha atención a eso, sino más bien al tono cariñoso con el que me había dicho "Nessie", ¡bien! Parecía que había esperanzas en recuperar nuestra vieja relación –¿Te estás durmiendo aquí, de pié?

¿Lo estaba haciendo? Creo que sí, porque los ojos me pesaban y después del alivio que sentí cuando de alguna manera entendí que él me había perdonado, el estrés abandonó mi cuerpo, dando paso al cansancio para empezar a sumirme en el sopor del sueño.

–Noooo, yo nooo me estoy durmiendo –pero el bostezo que escapó de mi boca, distorsionando mis palabras, me contradijo por completo.

–Señorita, es hora de irte a dormir. Un minuto más y creo que tendré que cargarte como un costal hasta tu cama.

–Pero no tengo sueño –otro maldito bostezo me contradijo –además, no puedo hacerles la grosería a ti, Seth y Sue de dejarlos aquí como si nada para irme a dormir. Esme se moriría de la mortificación si se enterara de mis malos modales.

–Eso tiene remedio: mientras te vas a la cama, nosotros regresamos a casa.

–¡No! –La voz me salió con más fuerza de la que pretendía –No se vayan. Es más, ahorita me tomo un café o una coca-cola para que se me quite el cansancio y podamos estar juntos un par de horas más. Hay tantas cosas que me tienen que contar tú y Seth.

Jacob pareció sopesar por un momento mis palabras, pero al final, terminó moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación.

–Nessie, sabes que siempre termino dándote aquello que más quieres y se nota que en estos momentos, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, lo que tu cuerpo pide a gritos es una buena noche de sueño. –Al percatarse de mis intenciones por seguir protestando, continúo –Sé buena y hazme caso; te prometo que mañana te contaremos todo lo que quieras saber.

–¿Mañana? ¿Vas a venir mañana a verme?

–Mejor aún: mañana vas a venir conmigo, o mejor dicho, con nosotros a La Push.

Al escucharlo, sentí que mis ojos y mi rostro en general resplandecían como el de una niña en la mañana de Navidad.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad. Mañana vendré por ti y por Charlie para que pasen el día con nosotros en La Push. Billy ha estado insistiendo para que Charlie vaya a pescar este fin de semana con él, y conociendo a tu abuelo, a él le encantaría ir siempre y cuando no implique dejarte sola y aburrida en casa. Así que matamos un pájaro de dos tiros: tu abuelo puede salir de paseo con mi padre, y tú conocerás mi hogar.

Estaba realmente entusiasmada con la posibilidad de conocer la tierra de Jacob. A pesar de los dos años que viví en Forks, esta era la primera vez que pisaría territorio quileute.

–¡Jake, eso será maravilloso! –me abracé a su cuello de felicidad, en un impulso de mi parte

–¡Qué bueno que te guste la idea! Pero antes señorita, usted se tiene que ir a dormir… sin protestas. –Jacob se separó de mis brazos y sin más, me giró en media vuelta de frente a la puerta de la casa. Con movimientos rápidos, abrió la puerta mientras me empujaba suavemente al interior.

–¡Seth, es hora de irnos! –gritó mientras cerraba tras de él la puerta

–¿Ya? Pero… –al ver mi cara de cansancio, Seth calló lo que iba a decir –Sí, es hora de irnos… ¡mamá, es hora de regresar a casa!

Charlie y Sue salieron de la cocina y llegaron hasta la sala. Solo voltearon a verme (¿realmente mi cara reflejaba el sueño y el cansancio que sentía?) y sin agregar nada más, empezaron a despedirse nuestros invitados, a la vez que Jacob les informaba de la visita que haríamos mi abuelo y yo a La Push al día siguiente.

Entre abrazos, prometimos vernos al día siguiente. Seth me recordó que llevara el traje de baño, porque quería retarme a una competencia de natación en las playas de la reserva. Sue solo se limitó a decirme "_hasta luego_", pero con Charlie sí fue un poquito más afectuosa, si se podía decir así. El último en salir de la casa fue Jacob, que me dijo "_Duerme bien. Descansa_" y me besó en la frente.

En cuanto se fueron, no pude reprimir una serie de bostezos que manifestaban el estado de agotamiento que tenía. Recordando que mi equipaje aún se encontraba en el auto, me dispuse a ir por él, a pesar de las protestas de Charlie en el sentido de que él solo podía cargar con las maletas. Lo convencí de ayudarlo argumentándole que entre los dos bajaríamos más rápido mis cosas, y por ende, más rápido podría ponerme mi pijama para irme a dormir.

Ya con las maletas dentro de la habitación que alguna vez fuera de mi madre, saqué de una de las maletas mi pijama, un juego de ropa interior limpia y mi neceser con mis artículos de limpieza. Por más cansada que estuviera, no iba a poder dormir si no me daba mi religioso baño nocturno.

En cuanto terminé con mi ritual de aseo, me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación de Charlie para desearle buenas noches. Justo cuando el abuelo me daba un beso en la mejilla, ¡zaz! Otra vez las lucecitas multicolores atravesaron mi mente y sentí como "descargaba" unos recuerdos de la mente de mi abuelo a la mía. Me despedí de él y me dirigí lo más humanamente rápido a mi cuarto. Sabía que enseguida mi cerebro le daría al "play" y empezaría a reproducir el "video" (como yo había empezado a llamar a esas descargas de memoria). En cuanto cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me apoyé en ella, mi cerebro empezó a reproducir los recuerdos de Charlie como si de los míos propios se tratara.

Algo le había pasado a Jacob en ese instante, un accidente en motocicleta y mamá había llegado a casa después de haberlo ido a ver. Ella mencionó "_No creí que alguna vez superarían ese absurdo prejuicio que tienen allí contra los Cullen, pero a alguien se le ocurrió llamar a Carlisle y Billy se mostró de lo más agradecido cuando apareció"_. Y más adelante, Charlie había puesto mayor énfasis en este recuerdo, cuando le dijo a Bella que tenía el presentimiento de que pronto la perdería, ella parecía dispuesta a restarle importancia a los temores del abuelo, pero Charlie fue muy enfático cuando le aseguró que no montaría ningún escándalo, pero que le avisara con algo de antelación, ya que quería tener la oportunidad de abrazarla y decirle adiós. Fin de la proyección.

Casi arrastrando mis pies me acerqué a la cama y me dejé caer encima de ella sin el menor ápice de gracia. Tenía preguntas que no dejaban de darme vueltas en mi aturdida cabecita. Primero, ¿por qué sentían aversión por mi familia "_allí_"? Ese "_allí_" me imagino que era La Push, pero entonces, ¿Jacob alguna vez había tenido algo contra mi familia? Y si había sido así, ¿qué había provocado que las cosas fueran diferentes? ¿Por qué el abuelo estaría recordando precisamente ése pasaje de su vida?

No estaba muy segura de cómo era que funcionaba esta nueva forma de mi don, que había aparecido un par de meses atrás. No les había contado nada de esto a mis padres o a algún otro de mis parientes. Era muy difícil mantener secretos estando mi padre cerca, así que me las había ingeniado para no pensar en mi don cuando estaba junto a él. A veces envidiaba el escudo que poseía mamá, ya que no sabía si papá se la pasaba metido en mi mente, desvelando todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, o si, por el contrario, había decidido concederme mi propio espacio "privado y confidencial" en mi mente, aquél espacio donde estarían mis más secretos pensamientos, anhelos y sueños.

Pensando en ello, me quedé dormida profundamente.

El suelo estaba cubierto de una espesa nieve en esa parte del bosque. Hacía un viento helado, pero no me calaba como debería de hacerlo a una persona normal, ya que mi temperatura normal era un poco más elevada que la de la mayoría. Mamá me ponía un vestidito muy adornado y femenino, con una cara que reflejaba agonía. Toqué su rostro y le mostré la imagen que veía de ella. Yo quería saber el por qué de su angustia.

Mamá abrió los ojos rojizos como platos y me dijo "_Te quiero más que nada en el mundo_"

"_Yo también te quiero mamá" _respondí en voz alta mientras acariciaba el guardapelo que me había regalado, "_Siempre estaremos juntos_" concluí.

"_Siempre estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones, pero hoy, cuando llegue el momento, tienes que dejarme._"

Sus palabras produjeron en mi pecho una angustia y un dolor equiparables al que momentos antes había visto en su rostro. Toqué su rostro con mi mano para transmitirle mi desgarrada negativa.

"_¿Lo harás por mí, por favor?" _

Con mis pensamientos y con mi voz traté de decirle que sí, pero dolía mucho pensar estar lejos de ella y de papá. Mamá repetía el "por favor" mientras unas siniestras manos me arrancaban de sus brazos y me alejaban de ella y del resto de mi familia.

–¡No! – abrí los ojos de golpe a la vez que me levantaba hasta quedar prácticamente sentada en la cama. En un impulso, busqué con mi mano derecha el guardapelo que siempre llevaba en mi cuello desde la primera navidad de mi vida.

Estaba un poco desorientada mientras veía clarear el día a través de una ventana que no me parecía conocida. Poco a poco, mientras con mis ojos recorría la pequeña habitación con sus muebles algo pasados de moda, comprendí dónde me estaba así como caí en cuenta que había tenido otra vez la pesadilla que a veces me acosaba desde niña.

Era una mezcla de sueños y recuerdos de aquella vez que los Volturi habían estado a punto de arrasar con mi familia y nuestros amigos a causa de mi existencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había soñado con eso. Sacudí la cabeza, como si así pudiera borrar esas escalofriantes imágenes.

Vi que los números rojos de un radio-reloj que estaba a un lado del buró de la cama marcaban las 6:12 a.m. No estaba segura si podría volver a quedarme dormida nuevamente, o si de hacerlo, seguiría soñando con la pesadilla, por lo que opté por levantarme y empezar a arreglarme para la visita a La Push.

No recordaba a qué hora había quedado con Jacob, pero si el abuelo pensaba ir a pescar con Billy, imaginé que la cita sería lo más temprano posible. Arrastré un pié tras otro para levantarme de la cama y empezar a buscar entre mis maletas qué ponerme ese día.

Me quedé mirando varias opciones de vestuario hasta que me decidí por unos shorts de mezclilla azul marino y una especie de blusa-túnica en azul cielo. Debajo me pondría uno de los 10 bikinis que Alice me había comprado la última vez que habíamos ido a Paris de compras. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar a mi pequeña y elegante tía andar como torbellino por las muy elegantes tiendas parisinas.

Me metí a bañar, me vestí y en cuanto terminé de calzarme un par de finas sandalias de cuero, baje a la cocina. Charlie ya estaba ahí, tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico. En cuanto se percató de mi presencia, dobló el diario y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Buenos días, cariño! ¿Cómo dormiste?

–Como un tronco – No tenía caso contarle de mi pesadilla, era algo que me había acompañado desde pequeña. Me senté en la silla frente a él.

–Deberías de haberte quedado un rato más en la cama. Ayer parecías muy agotada.

–No era necesario, hoy me levanté con mucha energía. Además, supongo que si vas a ir a pescar con Billy, querrás ir lo más temprano posible, ¿o me equivoco?

Charlie esbozó una sonrisa y no necesitó más para confirmar lo que pensaba.

–Bueno, en cuanto desayunes algo, salimos hacia la reserva.

–Pues entonces no tardaré mucho, no tengo hambre así que podemos irnos ya mismo. –Dije a la vez que me ponía de pie

–Un momento señorita. –¿Por qué fruncía de esa manera el ceño? –No nos vamos de aquí sin que comas algo. Tu madre me mataría si se entera que no te cuido bien y que permito que empieces el día sin desayunar como Dios manda.

–Abuelo, no es necesario, yo nunca….

–Sí lo es. –Me atajó a la vez que me dirigía una ceñuda mirada –Mientras estés aquí, me encargaré de que te alimentes bien. Un par de kilitos más no te caerían nada mal. Esta juventud, tan obsesionada con tener cuerpos de paletitas "_lollipops_".

No quise discutir con mi abuelo porque eso me llevaría a darle una larga explicación sobre por qué no podía engordar aunque me comiera un trailer lleno de hamburguesas dobles con queso. Mi cuerpo quemaba demasiado rápido las calorías que consumía y, aunado a que prefería la dieta líquida de todo vampiro vegetariano, por eso lograba estar en forma. Explicar todo eso rompería con la decisión del abuelo de "_saber sólo lo absolutamente esencial y necesario sobre la familia Cullen_".

Con la mayor resignación del mundo, saqué la jarra de leche del refrigerador y me serví un vaso. Bajo la atenta mirada del abuelo, saqué también una rebanada de jamón y después, busqué un par de rebanadas de pan para improvisarme un sándwich. Observé mi desayuno e imaginado que era un puma muy enojado, procedí a ingerir mis alimentos. Charlie no quedó satisfecho sino hasta que vio que me comía hasta el último bocado del sándwich y que el vaso de leche estaba completamente vacío.

–¡Esa es mi niña! –exclamó gustoso el abuelo, como el gato que se comió al ratón –Cuando hable con tus padres, les diré lo buena y obediente que eres.

¡Fantástico! Ahora, le daba por hablarme como a una niña de 8 años. Bueno, técnicamente esa era mi edad, pero ¿por qué demonios no recordaban que yo había madurado en la mitad del tiempo que hacen los humanos? Odiaba cuando se ponían así, porque yo no era ni física ni mentalmente una niña ya. Si en mi mente todavía tuviera ocho años, probablemente estaría jugando con muñecas y creyendo en la existencia de Santa Claus, sin importar que mi estatura fuera de más de un metro setenta y tuviera el cuerpo de una mujer de 18 o 20 años. Pero no, mi mente funcionaba de acuerdo a la edad que aparentaba. Incluyendo lo de experimentar la atracción física de hombres de casi dos metros de altura, con un cuerpo como para quitar el aliento, con una piel bronceada en tonos rojizos y un…

–¿Te sientes bien, Nessie? Te noto algo sofocada, con las mejillas algo rojas. ¿No tendrás temperatura?– El abuelo hizo el ademán de estirar la mano para tocar con ella mi frente.

–No lo creo abuelo… en fin, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha para irnos a La Push. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Billy y conocer la reserva de nuestros amigos quileutes. Anda, vamos a llegar tarde si no nos ponemos en marcha.

Mis palabras parecieron distraer a mi abuelo. ¡Excelente! Lo último que necesitaba es que se diera cuenta que pensar en cierta persona en especial, efectivamente elevaba mi temperatura corporal. Y no precisamente a causa de una enfermedad.

* * *

**Pobre Nessie, descubriendo nuevos sentimientos hacia Jake, los cuales la tienen bastante confundida XD **

**¿Como estan, gente? esta nota es solo para aclarar nuevamente que la historia le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, sepan que no apoyo ningún tipo de plagio, por eso aclaro que el fic está siendo publicado por mí con el permiso de su escritora. También sepan que MID no está en contacto con FanFiction (ergo, es poco probable que ella lea sus reviews), así que si quieren dejarle algún comentario, pueden acceder a su blog, cuyo link está en mi perfil. Además pueden leer "Claro de Luna" allí mismo, junto con su segunda parte: "Luna Oscura". Yo subiré las ya citadas lo más rápido posible, pero siempre es grato para un escritor conocer la opinión de sus lectores ;)**

**Saludos, chicas!!**

**Grace**


	3. Razones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a **MIDNIGHT_GIRL**, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

_Trataré de subir un par de capítulos por día; si tengo tiempo, tal vez más, en vista de que el fic ya está escrito; solo tengo que hacer un par de arreglos al formato de cada capítulo. :)_**

* * *

**

**RAZONES**

–Mmm… –El abuelo me miró de reojo mientras ponía en marcha mi auto. Lo había convencido de ir en el mío; no es que tuviera algo contra la patrulla de él, sólo que, sinceramente, prefería la comodidad del Aston Martin.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Nada… sólo qué… –frunció el ceño una vez más. Parecía que sus cejas eran una sola –Bueno, no sé si me gusta como vas vestida.

–_¿?_ –la que frunció el ceño ahora fui yo. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi ropa? Creía ir más que presentable, digo, no quería parecer snob, pero toda mi ropa era de diseñadores prestigiosos. Era lo mínimo que Alice y Rose me permitían usar –¿Voy mal vestida?

–No princesa, pareces una muñequita. Sólo que no me gusta verte con tan poca ropa –le dedicó una mirada casi asesina a mi short de mezclilla. –Tu madre jamás vistió así, y no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a ver a mi nieta usando algo… así

–Abuelito, es la moda… Y si seguimos parados aquí, discutiendo sobre mi ropa, nunca vamos a llegar.

Con resignación, Charlie arrancó el auto con rumbo a La Push. Hicimos un trayecto más corto de lo que esperaba. En cuanto vislumbramos las primeras casas de la reserva, pegué el rostro al cristal de la ventana, como una niña pequeña, para no perderme detalle alguno.

El abuelo se detuvo frente a una casa de la cual salió un hombre mayor en una silla de ruedas.

–El viejo Billy Black –dijo el abuelo una vez que ambos bajamos del auto – ¿cómo estás, amigo?

–Muy bien – replicó mientras estrechaba la mano de Charlie. De pronto su mirada se detuvo en mi –¡Vaya! Esta debe ser la pequeña Nessie.

–Sí, esta es mi nietecita –El tono de voz de mi abuelo era jocoso –Nessie, él es Billy, el padre de Jacob, ¿te acuerdas de él?

–Claro que sí lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo está, señor Black?

–Aparte de viejo, estoy muy bien. –El hombre esbozó una amplia sonrisa, que de inmediato me recordó a su hijo –Pero llámame Billy, por favor, eso de "señor Black" me hace sentir como un carcamán.

–Está bien, Billy. –Inconscientemente empecé a pasear la mirada buscando a alguien en particular –¿Y Jacob? Pensé que….

–¿Pensaste que no estaría aquí para darte la bienvenida? –una voz demasiado familiar sonó a mi espalda.

–¡Jake! –En un impulso, me volteé y me arrojé a abrazarlo por el cuello. El me correspondió el gesto deslizando sus brazos por mi cintura. En mi alegría no me detuve a pensar en lo que estarían pensando o imaginando el abuelo y Billy ante mi reacción.

Después de eso, Billy y Charlie partieron a pescar, dejándonos a solas a Jake y a mi. Me tomó de la mano y empezó a enseñarme todo lo que estaba a nuestro paso: su casa, el _garage_ que utilizaba para reparar autos y motocicletas, las casas vecinas, etcétera.

Confieso que no le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que me enseñaba porque estaba más interesada en el hecho de que me había tomado mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y no me había soltado ni un solo instante, provocando en mi estómago una sensación como de mil mariposas revoloteando dentro de mi.

En un cómodo silencio, bajamos hasta la playa, que se empezaba a llenar de gente. Era primero de Septiembre, día del trabajo, así que había muchos turistas que estaban aprovechando el cielo despejado y el buen clima para pasarlo bien en las playas de la reserva.

–¿Piensas quedarte hasta tu cumpleaños? –Dijo de repente, mientras tendía una gran toalla en la arena para sentarnos.

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, porque no había tomado una decisión sobre mi estadía en Forks.

–No sé –contesté al tiempo que tomaba asiento –Realmente, no sé por cuánto tiempo me quede.

–Sería la primera vez que no pasas un cumpleaños con tu familia, ¿no?

–Pero aquí también tengo parte de mi familia. –lo miré un momento a la cara antes de desviar mi mirada hacia el mar. Me estremecí al notar la intensidad de él cuando pronuncié esas palabras.

Guardó un breve silencio antes de preguntar:

–¿Por qué viniste?

–Ya te lo dije anoche.

–Me dijiste que eran "_razones_", y no creo que incluyan únicamente visitar a tu abuelo y… bueno, arreglar nuestra... amistad. –puso su mano debajo de mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo a la cara –Te conozco, sé que hay algo más.

Sí, era cierto, él era quien probablemente me conocía tanto o igual que mis padres. Y más razón tenía en que había algo más detrás de mi visita a Forks. Dudé un momento si ésa sería la ocasión adecuada para hablar de ello, pero decidí seguir los derroteros de nuestra conversación.

–Sabes que, según Nahuel, hace casi dos años alcancé mi madurez física y mental, que a partir de ese momento, ya no voy a envejecer más. Que me quedaré como congelada en los 18 años.

–Sí, lo recuerdo.

–Bueno, digamos que a partir de ahí, me he empezado a cuestionar muchas cosas en mi vida, o en mi existencia, cómo quieras verlo.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Cosas sobre quién soy, a dónde voy… si realmente soy inmortal, o si en algún momento mi corazón dejará de latir. ¿Soy humana? ¿O soy más… lo otro? –no me atrevía a decir la palabra "vampiro" en voz alta –Ya sabes, estoy en la etapa de cuestionarme todo, de preguntarme todo y no conocer ninguna de las respuestas. Y eso da miedo

–¿Por qué miedo, Nessie?

–Por no saber quién soy en realidad. Soy la mitad de todo, pero a la vez, la mitad de nada. Mis padres tienen claro que son y que pueden durar juntos hasta la eternidad siempre que el otro exista. Charlie sabe que su vida tiene un tiempo, como todos los humanos, pero ¿y yo, qué?

–Oh, Nessie… –Jacob estiró su brazo izquierdo y con él me envolvió por el hombro, para estrecharme a su cuerpo –Sabemos que no eres única, pero sí eres especial, y todo lo referente a ti es un misterio, no te lo voy a negar, pero vamos a irlo descubriendo poco a poco, una cosa a la vez. Sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ti.

–¿Lo estarán? ¿Tú también, Jacob? –Mi voz sonaba recelosa

–Sí, lo estaré… creo que tengo mucho qué explicarte acerca de los licántropos ¿verdad?

Asentí con fuerza. La verdad es que era poco lo que sabía acerca de Jacob y el resto de los hombres-lobo quileutes.

–Y te prometo que lo haré, pero antes, tienes que terminar de explicarte tú. Aún no encuentro relación entre tus inquietudes y tu repentina visita a Forks.

–Es cierto… creo que estoy toda enredada. En fin, el caso es que lo que llevo de vida, la he vivido como vampiro, bajo las reglas y el estilo de vida usual de ellos. Mi visita aquí tiene que ver con querer vivir como la otra mitad que soy, vivir como un ser humano "normal".

–¿Y crees que con la semana o dos que te quedes, va a ser tiempo suficiente para tener suficiente "experiencia humana"? –El tono de su voz era algo socarrón, como si mis palabras las encontrara graciosas y a la vez, inmaduras.

–Ya sé que la vida humana es mucho más complicada que dos semanas… no, lo que había pensado era mudarme de forma indefinida a Forks.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Que me quedo en Forks por una buena temporada.

–Pero… tus padres… tu familia… ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Tan fácilmente te dejaron venir? No me lo creo…

–Ellos no lo saben. Fui muy cuidadosa de no pensar en eso mientras papá estuviera cerca de mí. Eres el primero en saberlo, ni siquiera Charlie sabe de mis planes.

–¿No le has dicho que planeas quedarte a vivir con él? Imagino que no te negará un techo, y que estará más feliz por tenerte con él.

–Es que no pienso quedarme a vivir en casa del abuelo.

Si era posible, las facciones de Jacob se iban deformando más y más conforme iba escuchando mis palabras.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Que me voy a quedar a vivir en Forks en la que era la casa de los Cullen. Voy a vivir sola y por mi cuenta una temporada.

–Eso es una tontería, Nessie… eres demasiado pequeña para valerte por ti misma.

–¡Claro que no! A mi edad muchos…

–A tu edad, las niñas se portan bien, juegan con muñecas y juegan a ser princesas.

–Grrr… –si había algo que hacía sacar el monstruito que llevaba dentro, era que no entendieran que yo no era como los demás. Que si bien había nacido ocho años, once meses y 21 días antes, eso no quería decir que fuera una niñita. ¿Por qué no entendían que ya era una mujer bastante crecidita y desarrollada? –¡Eres imposible! Mírame, ¿acaso luzco como una mocosa? ¡No!

–Tal vez no luzcas como una "mocosa", pero suenas como tal… Tienes que pensar en tu familia, en tu futuro.

–En mi futuro, o la incertidumbre acerca de él, es en lo que estoy pensando.

–Tú, lo que tienes que hacer es pasar una semana o dos con tu abuelo y después regresar con tu familia y olvidarte de eso de "independizarte".

–Claro que no…

–Les voy a llamar a tus padres.

–Forks no es mi única opción. Bien me puedo ir a vagabundear por el mundo.

–¿Con qué dinero? Les pediré a tus padres que te quiten la tarjeta de crédito o que te amarren a la pata de la cama.

–Puedo trabajar… y una simple cuerdita no me detendrá. Pensé en Forks porque me pareció un buen lugar, cerca del abuelo y… cerca de ti. Pero si te pones en ese plan, me largo a ver a donde.

–No te lo voy a permitir

–¿Tú y cuántos más? No puedes detenerme.

–¿Quieres apostarlo?

–No veo cómo puedas hacerlo.

Nos quedamos viendo ferozmente uno al otro, nuestros rostros tan cerca. Pude notar lo furioso que estaba al ver cómo resoplaba tan violentamente el aire por la nariz. Seguramente mis facciones eran muy parecidas a la de él. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así ni en qué momento, la mirada de furia se transformó en algo igual de fuerte, pero más perturbador… ¿qué era lo que veía en sus ojos? Me daba miedo ponerle un nombre, pero fuera lo que fuera, me atraía de una manera hipnótica, me acercaba a él de una forma imposible de detener, si es que hubiera tratado de resistirme.

Sentí su aliento más cerca de mi rostro, mientras mi cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación como de anticipación. El corazón me latía más rápido que lo normal y las manos me empezaban a transpirar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba segura de algo: Jacob Black me iba a besar y yo no pensaba detenerlo.

* * *

_**¡No lo detengas, no lo detengas! jajaja, Nessie es un poco dejada llevar por las hormonas ¿no creen? Como dije arriba, subiré cuantos capítulos pueda por día (éste quedó algo corto XD), y en vista que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, en seguida voy con el siguiente. ¡Dejen reviews! haré lo posible para que MID los vea.**_


	4. Enojos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

ENOJOS

–¡¡¿Qué están haciendo?!!

Sentí como si corazón se me hubiera parado y un horrible estremecimiento me recorrió desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie izquierdo, hasta el último de mis rizados y cobrizos cabellos.

Giré el rostro levemente hacia la derecha para encontrarme con el rostro desdibujado por las carcajadas de Seth.

–Ja, ja, ja, ¿los asusté?... Así tendrán la conciencia –al parecer, Seth no era capaz de controlar su risa.

–¡Seth, casi me provocas un infarto! – le chillé – Te juro que me dan ganas de pegarte por asustarme así. ¡Bruto!

–Ja, ja, ja, lo siento, Nessie –parecía todo menos arrepentido – Pero no pude evitarlo. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que hablaban que no me escucharon cuando les grité primero, y luego cuando les silbé.

Le lancé una disimulada mirada a Jacob para comprobar si él también se había asustado como yo, pero su rostro reflejaba que más que susto, la interrupción de Seth le había provocado un gran disgusto.

–Me pregunto si algún día vas a madurar al fin –el tono de voz de Jake era bastante seco.

–Mmm… no sé, tal vez, pero tú no pierdas la esperanza –mientras hablaba y con singular alegría, se sentaba entre Jacob y yo. –En fin, los estuvimos buscando por un buen rato, hasta que los vi. No pensamos que fuera a haber tanta gente desde temprano, bueno, aunque siendo día del trabajo, no me extraña que….

–Un momento, ¿cómo que _"nos andaban buscando"_? –Jake puso demasiado énfasis al pronunciar la última frase– Eso me suena a manada

–¡Exacto! –la sonrisa de Seth era bastante burlona –Allá atrás vienen Quil con Claire y Embry. Leah dijo que tal vez venga más tarde con los niños.

No sé si mi cara había reflejado el desagrado que sentí escuchar el nombre de Leah. No me apetecía nada un encuentro con ella, ya que siempre había mostrado una animadversión contra los Cullen que rayaba en lo ridículo. Y sobre todo, recordaba las palabras de la tía Rose que insinuaban el interés más que amistoso que tenía Leah por Jacob.

–¡Vaya! Así que habrá casa llena este día…

Seth lanzó una carcajada y se volteó para hacer una seña con la mano al resto de los chicos. Quil venía cargado con una hielera, dos toallas, una sombrilla extra-grande, un salvavidas redondo y una niña de unos 10 años agarrada de su mano. Se veía bastante cómico con todo eso encima. Embry únicamente cargaba una pelota de voleybol y una hielera más pequeña. El grupo se unió a nosotros en un parpadeo, y a partir de ahí, fue imposible que Jacob y yo estuviéramos solos.

La mayor parte de día transcurrió entre la camaradería reinante entre Jacob y el resto de los chicos. Nos la pasamos jugando, charlando y comiendo. Descubrí que las dos hieleras que habían llevado Quil y Embry contenían comida suficiente como para alimentar a un regimiento por un mes, pero más gracia me dio ver la manera en que comían estos enormes chicos quileutes. Parecía una competencia para ver quién podía engullir más sándwiches por segundo.

Los únicos "peros" de ese día casi perfecto fueron primero, la aparición de Leah con dos niños pequeños. Un niño, al que los chicos nombraron Sam hijo, tenía cuatro años, y una niña llamada Mary de un año. Nunca me habían emocionado los niños, nunca había sentido el impulso de pedir un hermanito y jamás extrañé el tener un amiguito de juegos durante mi acelerada infancia, pero al saber que estos niños eran hijos de Sam y Emily, y que ésta había muerto en el parto de Mary, no pude evitar enternecerme con los chiquillos. Y aunque Leah, que al parecer ayudaba a Sam cuidando a sus hijos, no parecía muy feliz de verme tan cerca de los niños, se guardó cualquier comentario y me permitió jugar con ellos.

En cambio, Claire, la niña que Quil cuidaba como la más delicada madre, era una pesadilla. Jamás pensé encontrar un ser tan irritante en el cuerpo de una niña tan pequeña. Claire tenía diez años y era demasiado voluntariosa, caprichosa y grosera. No sabía por qué Quil le cumplía hasta el más mínimo capricho, es más, ni siquiera sabía por qué la estaba cuidando. Pero la verdad que no veía la hora en que el pequeño monstruito regresara con sus padres. Deseé tanto que Rose o Jasper estuvieran aquí, porque ellos serían lo suficientemente intimidatorios como para poner a la pequeña Claire en paz.

El segundo "pero" del día fue cuando Seth me retó a una competencia a nado, apostando que el perdedor invitaría a cenar al ganador. Otra de las tantas cosas que había heredado de mi padre, era la habilidad para nadar y recordaba muy bien las veces que Emmett siempre le había ganado a Jacob cuando se retaban, diciéndole que los "_chuchos eran demasiado pesados en el agua_", así que supuse que también yo tendría esa ventaja sobre Seth y Embry, que de último minuto había decidido participar en la apuesta.

Me quieté el short de mezclilla y la blusa que usaba, para quedar en mi bikini azul marino y ahí, tronó la bomba: Jacob se levantó de inmediato, y con una enorme toalla que estaba a un lado de él, pretendió cubrirme. Al principio me pareció que se trataba de una broma de su parte, pero me bastó mirarlo a los ojos para darme cuenta de que estaba furioso, a punto de echar espuma por la boca.

–Tienes que estar bromeando, Jacob Black –Le dije a la vez que esquivaba por segunda vez su intento por cubrirme con la toalla.

–Tápate.

–¡Ja! –exclamé sarcásticamente –Ya parece que te voy a hacer caso

–No puedes andar medio desnuda por la playa… eso no es de gente decente

–¡Ja! Por Dios, Jacob. Ando tan vestida o tan desnuda como el resto de las mujeres que están aquí –estiré mi mano izquierda y señalé a nuestro alrededor –Es una playa, no un convento. ¿O qué pretendías que usara? ¿Una burka?

–No, pero… Nessie, pudiste usar algo con más tela que _eso_ –lo dijo como si hubiera pronunciado la peor grosería. –Se buena niña, y cúbrete. No quiero imaginarme lo que dirían tus papás o tu abuelo si te vieran así.

Ya no le contesté, me limité a lanzarle una larga e intensa mirada antes de darme la media vuelta y emprender la marcha.

–Renesmee Carlie Cullen… regresa y deja de portarte como niña.

No había dado ni tres pasos, así que me detuve pero sin mirar atrás. Controlé la furia de mi voz lo mejor posible y hasta yo misma me sorprendí que mis palabras salieran con una voz tan perfecta y cantarina al decirle

–Deja tú de querer tratarme como una. Voy a dar una vuelta, regreso cuando tú dejes de portarte tan ridículamente y cuando a mi se me pase el coraje, porque en estos momentos, eres mi persona menos favorita de todo Washington.

–¡Nessie, espera! Voy contigo

–Gracias, Seth, pero quiero estar sola… También heredé de mamá el temperamento cuando se enoja.

Pareció bastar con eso para que nadie me siguiera. Todavía recordaban perfectamente la vez que mamá enfureció y Seth terminó herido sin querer.

Así que mi bikini y yo empezamos a caminar a lo largo de la playa, rumiando por el repentino ataque moralista de Jacob. ¿Pero qué le sucedía? En la mañana todo parecía ir bastante bien entre nosotros, más que bien. Estuvo a punto de besarme, de eso estaba segura; habíamos compartido un momento muy especial, y si no hubiera sido por la estúpida interrupción de Seth, en esos momentos, en lugar de estar peleando, Jacob y yo…. ¿Jacob y yo, qué? Porque no creía que por un beso, Jacob me hubiera bajado la luna y las estrellas, aunque yo quisiera. Sí, con un beso nuestra relación no sería la misma, la pregunta entonces sería ¿qué tipo de relación tendríamos? ¿Me diría que él también había empezado a pensar en mí de la misma manera en que yo pensaba en él? ¿O por el contrario, me diría que era un error y que lo había malinterpretado? ¿O me rechazaría por el asunto de la edad?

–Hey, ¿me puedes pasar el frisbee?

La voz masculina me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

–¿Perdón? –volteé mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, de donde provenía la voz.

–Que si me pasas el frisbee que estás a punto de pisar –un hombre rubio, con una sonrisa amable era el dueño de esa voz.

–Oh, sí, perdón… No me había fijado que estaba aquí. –Quise agacharme para recoger el juguete, pero el hombre, que ya se había acercado hasta donde yo estaba, se agachó más rápidamente. Sin querer, nuestras frentes chocaron.

–¡Ouch!

–¡Disculpa!

Me sobé el lugar donde me golpeé. Fabuloso, lo que me faltaba.

–Bueno, ya tienes tu frisbee, así que… –pretendí reanudar mi marcha, ya que ahora no solo tenía que esperar a que el enojo se me pasara, sino también que el dolorcito de cabeza por el choque con el hombre rubio, también disminuyera.

–Espera, por favor. Déjame compensarte el golpe… imagino que te está doliendo. Puedo buscarte un par de aspirinas.

–Por norma, no acepto medicamentos de extraños. No es nada personal

–No, claro… quise decir que en la caseta del salvavidas tienen un botiquín de primeros auxilios, así que imagino que ahí pueden darte unas aspirinas.

Era rara la vez que había tomado algún medicamento, puesto que mi salud era tan buena que rara vez me enfermaba, pero en esos momentos, sí que me empezaba a molestar el dolor de cabeza.

El hombre no necesitó insistir mucho, así que opté por seguirlo unos veinte metros que era más o menos la distancia que había hasta la caseta de los salvavidas. Efectivamente, ahí me dieron un par de aspirinas, mismas que me tomé con un vaso de agua. Gracias al cielo que empezaron a surtir efecto de inmediato.

–¿Te sientes mejor?

–Sí, la verdad es que si… gracias por insistirme a que viniera a buscar las benditas pastillas.

–De nada, fue un placer.

Aunque el hombre se estaba portando con bastante decencia y educación, había algo en la forma en que me miraba que me hacía sentir algo incómoda.

–Bueno, creo que será mejor que me despida, no quiero seguir entreteniéndote y echarte a perder el día.

–Al contrario, de verdad que ha sido todo un… placer. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Algo recelosa contesté –Mmm… creo que sí

–¿Te conozco de algo?

–No lo creo.

–Tu cara me recuerda a alguien pero no puedo identificar a quién. Sobre todo tus ojos.

–No sé, tal vez tengo un rostro muy común.

–No es eso, créeme. Tu rostro no tiene nada de común.

–Gracias… creo.

Debió notar mi incomodidad, porque sonrió de una manera relajada, como esperando dar señales de que no era un peligro.

–Creo que no me he presentado. Me llamo Michael Newton, pero puedes decirme Mike.

–Mike, mucho gusto… yo soy Renesmee –evité darle mi apellido, porque no sabía si era un habitante de Forks que hubiera conocido a mis padres años atrás.

–¿Renesmee…?

–Solo Renesmee.

–Bien, sólo Renesmee, ¿qué haces por Forks? Porque definitivamente, no eres de este pueblo, o ya te habría visto antes.

Así que sí era habitante de Forks, menos mal que no le solté el Cullen o el Swan

–Estoy visitando a una parte de mi familia

–¿Si? ¿A quién?

–Ah… –me callé antes de decir nada. No lo conocía, así que ¿por qué darle más información de la necesaria? Si algo había aprendido era a ser muy discreta con las personas y circunstancias que rodeaban mi existencia –a… un pariente.

–Supongo que no me lo vas a decir.

–Supones bien, no te conozco y por norma general, no hablo de mi familia con extraños.

–Ah, pero ya no somos extraños, yo soy Mike y tú Renesmee, ya nos presentamos, ¿recuerdas?

Me lo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que yo también sonriera. Mientras habíamos hablado, sin darme cuenta, caminamos hasta una caseta donde vendían bebidas y había un par de bancas donde sentarse.

–¿Puedo al menos invitarte un helado?

Me dio pena darle una nueva negativa, así que accedí. Además, empezaba a tener algo de sed y mi humor había mejorado bastante como para hacer un nuevo amigo.

Compró un par de helados de limón y nos sentamos en una de las bancas. Estuvimos conversando un buen rato, dejando que él hablara más que yo. Supe que sus padres vivían en Forks, que tenían una tienda de artículos deportivos y que él estaba ahí para pasar una temporada. Había estudiado periodismo y fotografía en la universidad y que acababa de regresar del Medio Oriente, donde había hecho algunos reportajes sobre los conflictos de la región. Había regresado a su pueblo natal en busca de algo de paz mental. Yo me limitaba a contestar sus preguntas con monosílabos o con ligeras evasivas, regresando la conversación a él. Al final, me resultó bastante simpático este Mike Newton. Y si era sincera, también me resultó bastante atractivo, aunque lo rubios no entraban precisamente en mi top.

No se por cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero después de 3 helados y justo cuando me contaba sobre un viaje que hizo a Darfur, una voz bastante conocida tonó a nuestra espalda.

–Así que aquí te escondiste.

Mike y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

Decidí ignorar el comentario de Jacob sobre "esconderme", porque mi humor era realmente bueno y no quería volver a enojarme.

Al ver que no contestaba, Jacob prosiguió.

–Estábamos preocupados por ti. No te encontrábamos en ningún lado y temíamos que te hubiera pasado algo malo – esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Mike.

–Creo que fue mi culpa. Se nos fue el tiempo y creo que retuve a Renesmee más de lo necesario. –Mike frunció de repente el ceño, como buscando algo entre las facciones de Jacob –Espera, ¿te conozco, verdad? –Jacob no respondió –¡Claro! Eres Jacob Black. Hola, soy yo, Mike Newton, ¿me recuerdas? Era amigo de Bella Swan.

¡Perfecto! De pronto estaba rodeada de viejos amigos de mamá. O mejor dicho, de pronto empezaba a coquetearle a los viejos amigos de mamá. Realmente, en una situación normal, eso se escucharía bastante raro.

–Sí, te recuerdo –fue todo lo que dijo Jacob antes de voltear y verme –Será mejor que nos vayamos, Charlie ya regresó de pescar con mi padre y está preguntando por ti.

–¿Te refieres al jefe Charlie Swan? –preguntó Mike a Jacob, y sin esperar respuesta, me preguntó a mi –¿Así que ese pariente con el que estás de visita, es Charlie Swan? ¡Ya decía yo que me parecías conocida de algo! Tus ojos son idénticos a los de Bella.

–Pues sí… eso dicen.

–¿Son primas?

–Mmm… algo así. Ya sabes cómo se enredan a veces los árboles genealógicos. –No quería abundar mucho en la explicación sobre mi parentesco con los Swan, porque era bastante difícil de explicar y de creer. –Supongo que es hora de irme. Fue un gusto, Mike y gracias por los helados. La pasé súper. –me deslicé con gracia hasta Jacob y deslicé mi brazo alrededor del suyo –Vamos con Charlie, antes de que se preocupe de verdad.

Podía sentir que Jacob estaba igual o más de enojado que cuando nos peleamos por el asunto del bikini. Pero preferí ignorar el asunto hasta que estuviéramos solos y lejos de Mike. Con un ligero y discreto golpecito de mi codo en sus costillas, le hice una seña para que empezara a moverse. No habíamos dado ni un par de pasos cuando la voz de Mike nos detuvo

–¡Renesmee!

Di un giro de tres cuartos para mirarlo

–¿Sí?

–¿Puedo llamarte un día de estos?

No se si fue el hecho de que Jacob se estuviera portando como un burro conmigo, o la sonrisa esperanzada que me dirigió Mike, o el hoyuelo que se le hizo en la mejilla izquierda cuando sonrió, el caso es que dije

–Sí, claro… Imagino que el número de Charlie está en la guía.

–Entonces, te llamaré.

En lo que pareció un impulso, se acercó y me dio un ligero y amistoso beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida. Agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa y emprendí la marcha con Jacob a un lado.

Sabía que Jacob estaba echando humo, lo podía notar en su silencio y el su postura tan rígida. Y por primera vez, me dio gusto verlo así, porque definitivamente a Jacob Black le faltaba que alguien le bajara los humos.

Sabía que si me reía, Jacob se pondría más furioso si era posible, pero era un esfuerzo titánico no estallar en carcajadas. Mi enojo inicial se había evaporado por completo, pero parecía que para Jake no aplicaba el caso. Casi podía ver cómo salía humo de cada poro de su piel, y en otro caso jamás me parecería divertido verlo así, pero ¡vamos! enojarse por mi bikini, no era para tanto, ¿verdad?

De buena gana, me hubiera ido así, con mi diminuta vestimenta hasta la casa de los Black, donde seguramente el abuelo me estaría esperando, pero imaginé que seria demasiado tanto para el abuelo como para Billy Black, pero ¡qué demonios! era bastante divertido provocar un poco de caos en el mundo de Jacob Black.

Éste no me dirigió ni una palabra mientras nos enfilábamos hacia donde se habían quedado los demás. Al llegar ahí, todavía estaban Seth y Embry, que estaban demasiado entretenidos con un par de rubias (que a mi parecer, estaban demasiado operadas y excesivamente teñidas), quienes los miraban como si fueran sendos trozos de carne.

–¡Nessie! –el primero en verme y saludarme fue Embry –Así que regresaste de una sola pieza –sonaba bastante divertido mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona a Jacob. Podría imaginarme el por qué de la burla: lo más seguro es que Jake estuviera a punto de organizar un escuadrón de "búsqueda y rescate" si no me hubiera encontrado pronto.

–Así es –si ya estaba causando destrozos, un par más no harían la diferencia, así que con toda la coquetería que pude, giré sobre mi propio eje para mostrarles que había regresado sin un rasguño.

–Recoge tus cosas, Renesmee –si Jacob seguía frunciendo el ceño de esa manera, tendría arrugas muy pronto –Es hora de irnos.

–Bueno… –Seth interrumpió –Jake, viejo, Embry y yo nos vamos a quedar un rato más…. Ellas son Britney y Britanny –yo les dije "hola" mientras agitaba la mano en señal de saludo. Jacob se limitó a asentir ligeramente la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna –Embry y yo nos ofrecimos a enseñarles los alrededores de la reserva…

–Ok… ¿Y Leah y Quil?

–Leah se llevó a los niños porque estaban muy cansados y Mary ya se había dormido en sus brazos. Claire decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de la playa, así que prácticamente le ordenó a Quil que la llevara a otra parte más divertida. –Por el tono de voz de Embry, imaginé que al igual que yo, tampoco podía entender por qué Quil se portaba como si fuera poco menos que el esclavo de la pequeña tirana llamada Claire.

Mientras hablaban, yo me había puesto ya la ropa que había dejado perfectamente doblada a un lado de una de las hieleras. Me acomodé bien mi blusón y me despedí con un ligero beso en la mejilla de Seth y Embry. Les dije adiós con la mano a las "muñequitas de plástico" que se habían ligado aquel par y emprendí mi marcha de regreso a la casa de los Black.

Jacob no hizo el menor esfuerzo de tomarme la mano o de hablarme siquiera. Si pensaba que le iba a ofrecer una disculpa, se podía ir buscando una silla para no cansarse de esperar, porque eso no iba a pasar. El jueguito de "La Ley del Hielo" era algo que también yo podía jugar, y cuando jugaba lo hacía para ganar.

En esta ocasión, se me hizo más corto el trayecto de regreso, tal vez porque íbamos más a prisa y porque en esta ocasión Jacob no iba mostrándome y describiéndome todo aquello que encontrábamos a nuestro paso.

Al llegar a la casa, nos encontramos con el abuelo y Billy sentados en el porche, cada uno con una sonrisa y una cerveza en la mano. Ambos se veían realmente relajados.

–¡Nessie! ¡Jacob! Pensé que iban a regresar más tarde –mi abuelo se mostró realmente sorprendido, realmente no esperaba verme todavía de regreso. Así que eso de que el abuelo ya me quería de regreso no había sido más que una treta de Jacob. –Apenas son las 5 de la tarde, ¿ya quieres regresar a casa, querida? –me lo dijo con unos ojos algo tristes, como los de un cachorrito al que le niegas que siga mordiendo tu par de zapatos favorito.

–No, abuelo, al contrario. ¡Me la estoy pasando súper! –Tal vez mi voz sonó un poquito más irónica de lo que hubiera deseado.

–Me alegro que te guste nuestra tierra, Nessie –Billy lo dijo con orgullo. –Imagino que no habrá problemas para que acepten quedarse a la cena. Sue Clearwater va a preparar algo del pescado que trajimos e invitamos al resto de los chicos: Jared, Paul y mi hija Rachel, Leah, Quil. Incluso Sam decidió acompañarnos un rato con sus pequeños. A los únicos que nos falta avisarles es a Seth y a Embry.

–No creo que vengan –intervine –Creo que tienen otros planes en mente.

–¿Planes? –replicó extrañado Billy, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Como que no le cabía en la mente que alguno de los "chicos" prefiriera hacer algo más antes que convivir con el resto de la manada.

–Sí, planes que incluyen a dos clones de Pamela Anderson.

–Ja, ja, ja… entiendo –Billy y el abuelo rieron muy divertidos. –En fin, Jacob, ¿por qué no le enseñas tu taller a Nessie o por qué no se van a pasear en lo que llega la hora de la cena?

No sé si el abuelo o Billy habían percibido el humor de Jacob, pero lo último que quería era preocuparlos con nuestra tonta pelea, les seguí el juego.

–¡Si! ¡Buena idea! –palmeé con más fuerza de la necesaria el antebrazo de Jacob. –Enséñame tu taller.

Sin esperar respuesta, y sin saber siquiera dónde estaba el mentado taller, me di la media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

–¡Que se diviertan chicos! –gritó alegremente mi abuelo

No creo haber dado ni siquiera diez pasos cuando Jacob me alcanzó.

–No tienes idea a donde vas, pero primero muerta a preguntar, ¿verdad? –puso sus manazas sobre mis hombros y me giró levemente hacia la derecha –Es allá, en el garaje.

Entramos en el garaje y debo reconocer que quedé impresionada por lo que vi. Aunque por fuera parecía algo ruinosa la construcción, por dentro era otra cosa. Realmente parecía un taller profesional, y aunque yo no sabía distinguir una herramienta de otra, imaginé que no faltaría ninguna de cualquier tipo en ese lugar.

De primera vista, un auto rojo, antiguo me llamó la atención.

–Es un Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz de 1959 –Jacob pronunció el nombre del modelo casi con reverencia divina.

–Es… bonito. –Era todo lo que podía decir. Sí, me parecía bonito, pero de autos no entendía mucho. Sabía que tenían que llenarse de gasolina para moverse y que los Cullen adoraban los autos rápidos y hechos en Europa. Punto.

–No cabe duda que eres hija de Bella Swan: tú y ella no saben diferenciar entre un Mercedes y un "carrito chocón" de las ferias.

–Ja…ja… ja! –me reí irónicamente –¡Qué gracioso! –le saqué la lengua en un gesto muy infantil.

–En eso también se parecen: son muy orgullosas y tercas…. Ven acá… –Estiró la mano para agarrarme por el antebrazo y con mucha ligereza me acercó a él y me envolvió entre sus brazos –¿Ya se te pasó el berrinche?

–¿_Mi_ berrinche? –con todo y lo apretujada que me tenía, pude levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara –El del berrinche fue otro. Yo no fui la que se "enmuló" por una tontería. Además, ¿qué no me habías aplicado la "ley del hielo"?

Jacob guardó silencio por un momento antes de empezar a reírse con ganas.

–Me rindo, eres imposible.

–¿Imposible? Y eso en el idioma de Jacob Black, ¿es bueno o malo?

–Mmm –parecía estar buscando la respuesta correcta –supongo que bueno para ti, y malo para mí.

–¿Por qué? No entiendo

–Porque haces conmigo lo que quieres. Siempre ha sido así y lo más seguro es que así sea por siempre.

En ese momento, abrazada en él, tuve otra "descarga" de sus recuerdos. Era yo de pequeña, con un año de edad, pero con el aspecto de una niña de cuatro. Mis padres me habían llevado a la feria de la extensión urbana que había entre Tacoma y Seattle. Jacob, Emmett y Rosalie nos habían acompañado. El recuerdo se centraba en el momento en que vi un enorme oso de peluche café, como de dos metros de altura, el cual era el premio principal en uno de los juegos. No dejé de llorar y patalear hasta que Jacob lo ganó para mí. Y como no cabía en el auto, Jacob y Emmett, tuvieron que sacar un brazo cada uno por una de las ventanas y sostenerlo sobre el toldo. El pobre Jake regresó con el brazo entumido, pero ni se quejó ni dejó caer mi premio.

Al visualizar ese recuerdo, sonreí. Era algo de lo que no me acordaba en lo absoluto.

–¿Entonces, ya somos amigos de nuevo? –dije regresando al presente.

–Nunca hemos dejado de serlo, Nessie.

–Bueno, tú me entiendes… o sea, ya no estamos enojados, ¿verdad?

–No, ya no.

Quería hablar con él sobre el casi beso en la playa, pero terminé preguntando otra cosa

–¿Estás reparando el auto?

–A eso le llamo cambiar de conversación… Sí, lo estoy reparando. Lo encontré casi por casualidad, hecho un guiñapo y aprovechando mi título en Ingeniería Mecánica, lo empecé a armar en mis ratos libres. ¿Te gusta?

–Sí, ya te dije que es bonito.

–No, no es simplemente "bonito". Es una belleza, un templo a la industria automotriz del siglo XX.

–Ajá, si… –aún dentro de sus brazos, me giré para quedar con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho –¿También arreglas motos? –mi vista se detuvo en un par de motos, una negra y una roja, que estaban muy al fondo.

–No, yo… ¡ah! Las viste… Son un recuerdo de juventud.

–¿Las dos son tuyas? –si bien, los autos no me despertaban una pasión desproporcionada por ellos, las motos me parecían más interesantes. O mejor dicho, ver esas motos me despertó la curiosidad.

–Solo la negra –calló de pronto, como si estuviera pensando si decirme o no algo.

–¿Y la roja?

–La roja es… o era, mejor dicho, de tu madre.

–¿¡Qué?! –dije incrédula. Jamás imaginé relacionar en la misma oración las palabras "_mamá_" y "_motocicleta_". No era algo que relacionara con mi muy madura y centrada madre. –¿Bella… digo, mamá tuvo una motocicleta? ¿Charlie lo permitió?

–Digamos que tuvo una fase de probar los deportes extremos. Y no, tu abuelo jamás se lo permitió. De hecho, duró una buena temporada castigada por ello.

¡Zaz! Otro flash-back de Jacob que se alojaba en mis propios recuerdos: ahora era un muy joven Jacob reparando las motos, y mamá, con un aspecto bastante demacrado, sonreía mientras lo veía trabajar. ¿Por qué se veía así mamá? ¿Había estado enferma? Debió de ser en un tiempo muy lejano, antes de conocer a papá. Jacob se ve tan joven, nada que ver con el aspecto que lo recuerdo desde el día de mi nacimiento.

–Mmm vaya, así que Bella, digo, mamá también tuvo su época rebelde. Creo que esa información me puede ser útil algún día.

–¡Ni se te ocurra decirle! Me arrancaría la cabeza si sabe que te ando contando sus travesuras de adolescente.

–Está bien –levanté mi mano derecha, como si estuviera haciendo el juramento ante un tribunal –palabra de niña exploradora de que no voy a decir nada.

–Nessie, jamás fuiste parte de las Girl Scouts….

–Ja, ja, ja… pero el caso es ese.

–¿Ahora yo te puedo preguntar algo?... Pero primero, sentémonos. Ven –me soltó e inmediatamente me agarró de la mano para llevarme del lado del asiento del copiloto del Cadillac rojo. Con un gesto muy galante, me abrió la puerta del auto –Señorita…

–Muy amable, caballero.

Mientras me acomodaba en el interior, Jacob lo rodeó en un santiamén para sentarse del lado del conductor.

–¿Qué querías preguntarme?

–Una tontería, pero me da curiosidad… ¿por qué a veces llamas por su nombre de pila a los miembros de tu familia? Hasta antes de que yo regresara a La Push, tu mamá siempre fue "mamá", jamás le dijiste "Bella".

–Es por la costumbre… Este último año, Bel… digo, mamá y papá decidieron mandarme al Hanover High School para que cursara el último año. Y pues ya sabes, ni modo que dijera que Edward y Bella Cullen son mis padres, cuando los tres parecemos de la misma edad. Así que yo era algo así como la nieta de la prima de la tía de la tatara tía segunda de Esme. O sea, una prima lejana, pero muy lejana de todos los demás. Así que delante de mis compañeros y maestros, ellos eran Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Nada de padres, tíos y mucho menos, abuelos. Sé que no les gusta, sobre a todo a mamá, que los llame por sus nombres, pero es la fuerza de la costumbre.

–¡Vaya! Así que me perdí de tu baile de graduación.

–Sí.

–¿Y me perdí de algo más?

–¿Cómo qué…?

–Mmm… no sé, tal vez de ver cómo tu padre y tus tíos se controlaban para no arrancarle la cabeza a tu primer novio.

La imagen que de pronto me pintó Jacob me hizo sonreír. Sí, los hombres Cullen serían capaces de hacer eso si les llevara un hipotético novio a casa. Es más, no sería nada raro que si ellos me hubieran visto con el bikini, hubieran compartido la reacción de Jacob. Eran medio Neandertales los hombres que me rodeaban.

–Eso no te lo perdiste. Todavía no le presento ningún novio formalmente a mi familia.

–¿Formalmente? –entrecerró los ojos, como formulándose una idea –Eso suena a que sí has tenido algún noviecillo pero no te has animado a someterlo al escrutinio familiar.

–No, eso suena a que no he tenido novio. Ni escondido, ni formal, ni imaginario ni nada.

–Me alegro –la amplia sonrisa que casi le llegaba hasta los ojos lo indicaba.

–¿Por qué? ¿También te vas a poner sobre protector con eso, al igual que con mi forma de vestir?

–¿Quieres empezar otra pelea, Nessie?

–No, solo es curiosidad. Contéstame, Jacob Black, ¿por qué te alegras que no haya tenido novio antes?

–Porque no.

–Esa no es una respuesta.

–¿Según quién?

–Según yo.

–¿Entonces, cuál sería el motivo?

No sé en qué momento nos acercamos tanto el uno al otro, pero nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cercanos, nuestros alientos se mezclaban mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban en un frenético ritmo. No sabía si él podía escuchar con su aguzado oído el palpitar desbocado de mi corazón. De pronto, el coche, el garaje, el mundo mismo me pareció demasiado pequeño e íntimo.

Me deleité recorriendo sus duras pero atractivas facciones: sus profundos ojos negros, que parecían dos pozos llenos de secretos y deseos, su nariz, su boca que casi siempre sonreía pícaramente. Deslicé la mirada por su cuello, su amplio pecho, que como siempre, estaba desnudo, desprovisto de cualquier camiseta, y en esos momentos, agradecía la aparente repulsión que sentía Jacob por esa prenda, porque me permitía admirar mejor sus músculos. En un impulso, apoyé mi pálida y cremosa mano sobre su hombro derecho, y admiré el maravilloso contraste que hacía contra su suave piel morena rojiza.

–¿Nessie?

–¿Qué? –Su voz me sacó de mis sensuales ensoñaciones.

–No has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿Por qué crees entonces, que me alegro que aún no hayas tenido novio?

–Por el mismo motivo por el que querías besarme esta mañana.

Ahora nuestros labios estaban separados por unos cuantos milímetros.

–¿Y cuál es ese motivo?

–El mismo por el que me vas a besar en este momento… –lo dije casi en un suspiro, pues sus labios ya estaban presionando los míos. ¡Oh, sí! Jacob Black me estaba besando por primera vez. Era nuestro primer beso, ¡Que diablos! Era mi primer beso, y ¡wow! Estaba a punto de que me volara la cabeza. Lo que había empezado como un suave y muy ligero roce, se volvió en un fiero beso. Entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras con una mano deshice la coleta con la que recogía su largo y negro cabello. Él, por su parte, enterró sus dedos en los mechones de mi pelo, a la vez que entreabría mis labios para profundizar el beso.

En ese momento olvidé hasta respirar, porque todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en las caricias de Jake. Sabía que era cuestión de nada llegar al punto del no retorno. Y creo que él también se dio cuenta, porque con esfuerzo, tengo que reconocérselo, se apartó de mí.

Nos quedamos mirando entre sorprendidos y aún con el torrente de deseo corriendo por nuestras venas. Los ojos de Jacob gritaban el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse. Y sabía que en los míos reflejaban lo mismo. Pero vaya, nunca pensé que fuera a ser así, tan fuerte, tan… adictivo.

Papá tenía ciertas creencias sobre el alma humana. El creía que los vampiros ya no la poseían y que el único camino que les quedaba era el infierno. Por eso, él era muy quisquilloso acerca de que yo tenía que conservar mi alma y mi oportunidad de llegar al cielo a como diera lugar. Pues bien, creo que cuando papá me dio esa charla no tomó en cuenta el factor "_Jacob Black_" en mi vida, y sí que estaba en un aprieto, porque en ese beso, veía muy difícil no romper el sexto y el noveno mandamiento.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, aunque todo lo que había pasado en ese día era como para que me hubiera dejado exhausta. Pero nada más cerrar los ojos, rememoraba el beso de Jake, y eso bastaba para que el corazón me latiera más aprisa y me olvidara de respirar.

Me volví a girar en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda y que se prestara para que el sueño me venciera. Conté borregos, pumas, murciélagos, licántropos y nada. Así que en lugar de luchar inútilmente contra mi mente, le di rienda suelta, total, a lo mejor recordando el día vivido, tal vez así pudiera dormirme al fin.

Después de terminar nuestro beso, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario. Jacob me acurrucó contra su pecho y se limitó a jugar con mi pelo. Yo me limité a trazar con mis dedos líneas imaginarias sobre su pecho.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero sólo hasta que el abuelo nos llamó para ir a cenar, fue entonces cuando decidimos movernos. Jacob sólo me soltó para poder salir del auto, pero toda la noche tuvo mi mano entrelazada a la suya. Mi abuelo hizo una mueca rara cuando nos vio, pero se contuvo para decirme algo, a los demás pareció no extrañarles nuestro comportamiento, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tal vez Jacob les había comentado algo sobre nosotros, aunque técnicamente no sabía qué tanto había de "nosotros" o de qué forma se aplicaba el "nosotros". La que tampoco brincaba de alegría era Leah, casi podría jurar que la escuché gruñir cada vez que por casualidad estaba junto a ella.

No recuerdo haber comido, en primera porque no me gusta el pescado, en segunda porque estaba tan embobada con Jacob que tuve suerte de recordad respirar. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Era normal que me volviera una completa imbécil estando junto a él? Es que lo único que me faltaba era ponerme a babear como San Bernardo, pero lo chistoso es que solo cuando no estaba junto a Jake era cuando me daba cuenta de mi comportamiento. Si la tía Rosalie me viera…

Después de la cena, y ya después de que Sam se retirara con sus niños, así como Claire que, ¡oh, sorpresa!, había asistido con su mamá y Quil, se fueron (menos el niñero-esclavo, y eso porque tuvimos que rogarle para que se quedara), bajamos a la playa y encendimos una fogata. Fue divertidísimo estar con el resto de los chicos, el abuelo y Billy, que nos contó historias sobre los Quileutes,

Pasada la media noche fue que regresamos a casa. Jacob nos acompañó hasta el auto, y una vez que el abuelo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto (decidí manejar yo de regreso, porque Charlie ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos), se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Yo esperé como mínimo una réplica del beso anterior, más me sorprendió cuando con su mano retiró algunos mechones de pelo de mi cara, y esbozando una sonrisita traviesa, me besó en la frente. Creo que notó mi desconcierto, porque me susurró al oído "_no es buena idea con tu abuelo enfrente. Mañana temprano paso por ti, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Sueña conmigo"_. Creo que le contesté que sí o hasta mañana, no recuerdo bien qué. Pero de pronto, ya estaba yo conduciendo de regreso a casa.

Justo cuando le di las buenas noches, el abuelo hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto y soltar aquello que tenía atorado desde horas antes.

–Nessie, espera…

–¿Si, abuelo?

Se paró frente a mi y con sus profundos ojos cafés, idénticos a los míos, pero cargados con mucha más experiencia, me miró largamente antes de proseguir.

–¿Tú y Jacob Black…?

–¿Jake y yo qué? –puse mi cara a lo "Shirley Temple", la que siempre me servía cuando quería lucir angelicalmente inocente.

–Nessie… –el abuelo se frotó la frente, medio exasperado, medio buscando las palabras correctas –Hija, lo único que quiero es que no te hagan daño. No sé qué hay exactamente entre ustedes dos, pero hay algo, no me mientas tratando de negarlo.

Me sentí algo culpable. El abuelo lo único que buscaba era protegerme de cualquier potencial daño.

–Abuelo, tienes razón: sí hay algo con Jacob, el "qué", no lo sé, no podría definirlo aún. Pero, para ser sincera contigo, no esperaba sentir algo así.

De pronto, la expresión del abuelo parecía haberse echado encima un par de años más.

–Me lo temía. Esa es la misma expresión que tenía Bella cuando salió por primera vez con tu padre… Sólo cuídate, por favor. Sé que no puedo pedirte que hagas o dejes de hacer ciertas cosas, pero es lo único que te pido, cuídate, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

Me abrazó con fuerza, y de nuevo, un recuerdo de él que se transfería a mi cabeza. Mamá, o alguien que parecía mi madre, lucía bastante mal, casi catatónica. Lo más impactante eran sus ojos, que parecían vacíos, pero a la vez, llenos de algo que iba más allá del dolor. La sola imagen me provocó leves temblores en mi cuerpo.

–¿Tienes frio, Nessie? Ya lo creo con esa ropa tan corta… Será mejor que vayas y te pongas la pijama sino quieres pescar un buen resfriado.

Le volví a dar un beso en la mejilla al abuelo y le dije "buenas noches". Pero la imagen de mamá no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba así? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Fue antes de conocer a papá? ¿Por qué justo cuando el abuelo mencionaba la primera cita de mis padres, vino ese recuerdo a su mente?

Esa era una de las tantas cosas que daban vueltas en mi mente, sin permitirme dormir.

Otra de ellas, era algo que había visto durante la cena. Claire llegó junto a su madre y a Quil, cada uno agarrado de una de las manos de la niña. Lo que me llamó la atención fue la pulsera intrincadamente trenzada, de cuero color chocolate. En alguna parte había visto otra parecida, pero no podía recordar dónde. Mi memoria si bien, era capaz de almacenar ciertos recuerdos desde el primer día que vi la luz en este mundo, también poseía la debilidad humana de no albergarlos todos. Algunos terminaban en mi conciencia, y otros, alojados en el oscuro manto de la inconciencia. Le pregunté a Claire de dónde había salido tan bonito accesorio, a lo que me contestó que Quil se la había regalado.

Le comenté esto a Jacob, pero no dijo nada al respecto, hasta que se me ocurrió decir que iba a pedirle a Quil que me hiciera una pulsera parecida. Jake se puso serio y me dijo que él sería quien me la haría a mí. El comentario no me hubiera escaldado si no fuera porque lo había dicho como si pedírselo a alguien más fuera algo inapropiado.

En algún momento el sueño me venció, pero el sonido del abuelo tocando mi puerta a la vez que decía "_Nessie, te buscan_", fue lo que me despertó. Me senté en la cabeza y mientras me mesaba el cabello con mis manos, recordé que Jacob había quedado en pasar por mi temprano. ¡Maldición! Me había quedado dormida y no estaba lista.

Abrí la puerta y alcancé a detener a mi abuelo antes de que empezara a bajar las escaleras.

–pss… pss… abuelo –dije casi en un susurro. Mi voz todavía sonaba algo enronquecida por el sueño –¿Es Jacob?

–Sí… ¿quieres que le diga que venga más tarde?

–¡No!... entretenlo mientras me pongo presentable. Denme quince minutos para lucir como ser humano otra vez.

No esperé la respuesta del abuelo, cerré la puerta y como poseída me abalancé sobre mi equipaje aún no deshecho. Con velocidad casi supersónica saqué un short caqui y una blusa roja. ¿Pero es que la tía Alice había sacado de mis maletas los pantalones de mezclilla comunes y había metido todo aquello que no sobrepasara los 30 centímetros de largo? En fin, no tenía tiempo como para ponerme a buscar algo más, así que agarré mi ropa y mi neceser y me metí al baño.

Nunca en la vida había logrado estar lista en menos de 15 minutos, así que creo que había batido un record entre las mujeres Cullen. Dándome un último vistazo en el espejo de la habitación, decidí bajar, no quería hacer esperar más a Jacob.

Lo encontré tomando una taza de café con el abuelo mientras hablaban no sé qué cosas sobre un taller. Imaginé que era el taller de Jacob, pero no presté demasiada atención a eso, sino más bien al imponente hombre que se levantó nada más verme en el marco de la puerta. Ese día, Jacob vestía un par de desgastados jeans y una camiseta negra que se le ajustaba bastante en su musculatura. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no empezar a hiperventilar o a babear. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan espectacular _mi_ Jacob?.. Mi Jacob, hacía años que no le decía así. Cuando parecía de unos 3 o 5 años, así era como lo llamaba, "mi Jacob", pero a medida que empecé a crecer más y más, el viejo mote quedó en el olvido.

–Buenos días, Nessie… ¿lista para irnos?

–Ajá… –¿realmente mi voz sonó tan patéticamente derretida? "_¡Por Dios, Nessie!_" me reprendí, sino me concentraba, iba a terminar por ponerme en vergüenza yo solita. –Digo, Buenos días… sí, podemos irnos cuando quieras.

–Entonces, en marcha.

–Hey, un momento…. –el abuelo se giró un poco en la silla para detenernos justo cuando emprendíamos la marcha –Creo que sería buena idea que desayunaras algo primero. Ya te dije que mientras estés aquí, me voy a cerciorar que te alimentes bien. Jacob, a ver si me ayudas con esta niña, que casi no come.

–No te preocupes, Charlie. Que nuestra salida incluye el desayuno.

–Aunque por la hora, más bien va a ser almuerzo –El reloj de la cocina marcaban las 11:32 de la mañana.

–Como sea, asegúrate de alimentar bien a mi niña, ¿entendido?

–Entendido y anotado, señor –Jacob hizo un saludo militar al abuelo.

–Ya vámonos. –Agarré la mano de Jake y empecé a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta –¡Nos vemos al rato, abuelo…! –grité prácticamente desde la calle.

Aún de la mano de Jacob, llegamos hasta donde estaba una enorme camioneta gris plata. Jacob me abrió la puerta para que pudiera acomodarme.

–Bueno, tal vez no es un Mercedes o uno de los Jeeps de Emmet, pero creo que nos servirá para nuestro paseo.

–Jacob Black, haces que suene como si fuera una snob, y no lo soy –le saqué la lengua

–Ja, ja, ja, mi niña tan susceptible… Sé que no lo eres, solo bromeaba. ¿Me perdonas?

–Mmm solo porque eres tú.

Jacob soltó una fuerte carcajada, parecía bastante divertido. Cerró la puerta e inmediatamente rodeo la camioneta para subirse por su lado.

Antes de encender el motor, giró de pronto hacia mí, y en un parpadeo, me besó. No fue tan devastador como nuestro primer beso, pero tampoco estuvo nada mal. Aunque para mi desilusión, duró menos de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados cuando él dijo:

–Ya puedes respirar, Nessie. –abrí los ojos y su rostro aún estaba muy cerca del mío –¿Sabes? Tus reacciones resultan bastante buenas para mi ego.

–¡Tonto! –le dí un ligero puñetazo en el hombro –No creo que tu ego necesite más estímulos. Es tan grande como el Empire State.

Jake tomó mi mano aún empuñada y me besó en los nudillos.

–Lo bueno es que te tengo a ti para que mi ego no crezca tan descomunalmente, ¿no?... Tenía muchas ganas de besarte. Tener que esperar 14 horas, 23 minutos y … –echó un rápido vistazo al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda– dieciséis segundos para besar a mi novia me estaba volviendo loco… en fin, eso lo hablamos más tarde. Es mejor que nos vayamos, si no queremos seguirle dando un buen espectáculo a tu abuelo, que nos ve a través de la ventana.

Yo no pude responder nada, porque con eso del "_para besar a mi novia_" me dejó completamente muda. ¿Su novia? ¿me había perdido de algo? Porque hasta donde yo lo recuerdo, Jacob jamás me preguntó o me pidió que fuera su novia. No señor.

Tal vez fuera un poquito coqueta e impulsiva, pero eso no quitaba que mis papás me habían educado a la vieja usanza. No, señor, Jacob Black tenía que hacer las cosas como Dios manda. De eso me iba a encargar yo.

* * *

_**Ja ja, yo también soy medio chapada a la antigua como Nessie. ¿Qué pasará? ¿le dirá Jake a Renesmee que el brazalete de Claire es un símbolo de matrimonio? Hay muchas cosas que éste le está ocultando.. En fin, ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	5. Declaración

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

* * *

**DECLARACIÓN**

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Dije maravillada

–Si mal lo recuerdo, este lugar era tu favorito, mientras viviste aquí con tu familia.

Me había quedado con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. De todos los lugares a los que pudo llevarme de paseo, nunca se me ocurrió que terminaríamos en la antigua casa de los Cullen, o mejor dicho, a una parte de lo que se podía decir que era el jardín de la casa.

No esperé a que me abriera la puerta. En cuanto el vehículo paró su marcha, abrí la puerta, y como hipnotizada, seguí el sendero hasta dónde había un grupo de frondosos pinos. Estaba a un lado de la orilla del río.

–¡Mira! Todavía está mi columpio –grité emocionada con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras giraba para verle –Jake, gracias por traerme.

El estaba a un par de pasos de mí, riéndose por mi efusiva reacción.

–No es nada… además, si sigues empeñada en mudarte aquí, creí que sería una buena idea echarle un vistazo a esto antes de que ocuparas la casa.

–Vamos a explorar, entonces… ven, apúrate. ¡El que llegue al último a la casa, es una gallina!

Nos lanzamos a correr como un par de niños, riendo y buscando alcanzar la meta primero. Le gané, con mucho esfuerzo.

–¡eeeeh!, ¡Te gané!

–Me hiciste trampa, Nessie.

–¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que ya te estás volviendo viejo, Jacob Black. Ya no eres tan fuerte y veloz como antes, ja, ja, ja, ja.

–¿Ah, sí?

Y sin previo aviso, de repente me encontré con la vista boca abajo. Jacob me cargó en su hombro, como todo un cavernícola y así entró conmigo a la casa.

Me sorprendió que la puerta no tuviera el seguro puesto, pero tal vez alguien se había metido ya que durante años la casa había estado sola.

Empezaba a sentirme algo mareada por la posición en la que me encontraba, pero Jacob me bajó justo en medio de lo que había sido la sala. Agité levemente la cabeza, como para ayudar a que el flujo sanguíneo de mi cabeza se reestableciera y en eso estaba cuando sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cintura.

–Bueno, creo que no puedes hablar de una mudanza inmediata, Nessie. La casa está prácticamente abandonada. Le falta una buena mano de pintura, la mayoría de los muebles y una buena limpieza en general.

–Eso tiene remedio, basta contratar a quien se pueda encargar de ello.

–De todas formas, estaría más tranquilo si te quedaras a vivir con tu abuelo –me besó en la nuca, a la vez que me apretaba un poco más contra él. –No me gusta nada la idea de que vivas sola.

–Jacob, por favor… Es algo que necesito hacer. Quiero vivir un tiempo en la "normalidad".

–¿Y podrás hacerlo?

–Lo voy a intentar. De eso se trata, de intentar vivir un tiempo como un simple ser humano.

–Preferiría que regresaras con tu familia

–¿Quiere decir que no me quieres por aquí? –me di media vuelta, para quedar frente a frente.

–No, no me malentiendas. Me preocupas tú, me importas tú, y si eso significa hacer un par de sacrificios para que estés bien, pues que así sea.

–No me gusta la idea de estar separados ahora que arreglamos las cosas. Este año te eché mucho de menos.

–¿Quién dijo algo de separarnos? Tendría que arreglar un par de cosas, pero yo te seguiría. Tal vez Rosalie haga un berrinche por mi regreso, pero no podría estar lejos de mi novia ni un solo día.

–¿Cuál novia? –dije con fingida inocencia.

–Pues tú, ¿quién más?

Esa era mi oportunidad de ir poniendo los puntos sobre las íes.

–Mmm, hablando de eso… creo que me perdí de algo, porque yo no recuerdo que me hayas preguntado o pedido ser tu novia.

Jacob me miró primero con ojos perplejos y después, su mirada se tornó dolida. Sentí cómo se ponía rígido y se empezaba a alejar emocionalmente de mí. Me recordó a la vez que le lancé aquellas horribles acusaciones acerca de que su interés en el dinero de la familia era lo que lo mantenía cerca de nosotros.

–Tú sabes que soy una chica a la vieja usanza –proseguí algo atropelladamente, pero no soportaba pensar en lastimarlo nuevamente –Así que, Jacob quiero una declaración formal de tus intenciones para conmigo. –Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, eso pareció relajarlo un poco.

–¿Mis intenciones?

–Sí. A mi me educaron a la "antigüita" y mira que besarte antes de la primera cita va contra esa educación. Si se entera mi familia, ¡oh, terrible tragedia que se nos avecina! –me llevé la mano izquierda sobre mi frente, haciendo una mueca melodramáticamente burlona –Imagínate como se pondrían la tía Rose, el tío Emmett y papá. Sin contar a mamá, el abuelo Carlisle, la abuela Esme, el tío Jasper, el abuelo Charlie y los tíos del clan Denali.

–O sea, más me vale hacer las cosas bien, ¿verdad?

–Ajá

Jacob se soltó de nuestro abrazo, pero me mantuvo agarrada de la mano.

–Renesmee, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

–¿Así, ya? ¿Tan… aguado? –solté su mano y me crucé de brazos –Jacob, esperaba algo más de inventiva de tu parte.

–Bueno, ya sabes que me gusta ir directo al grano.

–Si pero… no sé, esperaba que hicieras una oda sobre lo maravillosa que soy, un poema sobre mis ojos, una sonata sobre la dulzura de mis labios…

Jacob empezó a reírse con ganas, y yo respiré aliviada, porque parecía que mis intentos por hacerle sonreír estaban dando frutos.

–Nessie, soy la persona menos artística y poética con la que te pudiste cruzar. No se hacer rimas, canto espantoso y no toco ni siquiera la puerta. Pero creo que sí te puedo decir que significas mucho para mí, que poder estar juntos es algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo. –estiró sus manos hacia las mías, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos –Tal vez no pueda hacer un poema sobre tu deslumbrante belleza o sobre tu maravillosa existencia, sobre cuánto me encanta la forma en que sonríes cuando algo te parece divertido o la forma en que frunces el ceño cuando las cosas no están resultando como lo esperabas. Tal vez no encuentre las palabras que describan cómo me siento cuando me miras de esa forma con tus ojos color chocolate, o cuánto me gusta el aroma a fresias de tu cabello. Incluso, me encanta la expresión orgullosa y obstinada que pones cada vez que quieres salirte con la tuya. Tal vez no haya una forma poética o correcta de decirte todo eso que me gusta de ti, pero por todo eso y más, por eso quiero estar contigo. Renesmee, ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¿quieres tratar de quererme de la misma forma que te quiero yo?

Sabía que estaba a punto de ponerme a babear, pero no me importaba. Sentía el corazón (y el ego también, tengo que reconocerlo) tan hinchado por sus palabras, que hasta el habla había perdido.

–¿Qué dices, Nessie? –con su mano izquierda, acarició mi mejilla antes de colocar un mechón de mi pelo atrás de mi oreja –¿Aceptas?

–¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Lo abracé y le empecé a dar un montón de besos rápidos en todo el rostro. Jacob me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a dar vueltas sobre nuestro propio eje.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde afuera de la casa, cobijados por los frondosos pinos del jardín. Estuvimos hablando sin parar, poniéndonos realmente al día de todo lo que habíamos hecho en el poco más de un año que estuvimos lejos el uno del otro.

Así fue como supe que la razón por la que Jacob se había tenido que marchar era porque Sam acababa de enviudar. Emily había tenido un parto muy difícil de Mary y al final no resistió; Sam se había vuelto prácticamente loco del dolor, estaba descontrolado, así que Billy, temiendo tanto por él como por su manada, había pedido el auxilio de Jacob en lo que Sam salía del hoyo emocional en el que estaba sumido. No podía imaginar el dolor que había sentido aquél al perder a la mujer que amaba, o como había dicho Jacob, a su alma gemela.

Así que por el momento, Jacob era una especie de jefe interino, pero parecía que sus servicios no iban a ser requeridos por mucho tiempo más, pues parecía que Sam empezaba a asimilar cada día mejor la ausencia de Emily.

Yo, por mi parte, le conté de mi año en la escuela. Le hablé de mi decepción por no poder ser parte del equipo de atletismo, porque como me recordó papá, mi excepcional rapidez y las potenciales pruebas anti-doping podrían poner en peligro nuestro secreto.

También le conté del maravilloso viaje que hice con la tía Alice a Paris como regalo de graduación. Aunque creo que esa parte la escuchó más por educación que por real interés, porque Jacob sentía el mismo amor por la ropa que el que mamá tenía por los autos. Lo único que pareció captar su atención de todo eso fue la anécdota de que estando en Paris, una agente se acercó a la tía Alice y a mí para proponernos convertirnos en poco menos que top-models. La tía Alice declinó con mucha gracia la oferta, pero yo sí me quedé con la espinita clavada. Claro que mis ilusiones con la pasarela quedaron truncadas cuando mamá y papá se opusieron férreamente a la idea de que yo me paseara "_prácticamente desnuda_", según sus palabras, ante millones de personas. Eso, sin contar con que los Vulturi estarían furiosos porque una de nuestra clase atrajera así los reflectores. Con solo recordarme a la vieja familia real vampírica di punto final a mi carrera en el modelaje.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –le pregunté mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su duro abdomen. Acabábamos de devorar el almuerzo que había llevado consigo, como parte de un picnic perfectamente planeado para ese día.

–mmm…

–¿Por qué Quil carga a todas partes con Claire? Parece su madre más que su… amigo o niñero o como se le pueda decir. No lo entiendo.

Jacob no contestó pronto, de hecho pensé que se había quedado dormido.

–Es algo… es largo de explicar. –Contestó al fin, con una nota de renuencia en su voz.

–Soy toda oídos.

Parecía que Jacob se la estaba pensando bien si contarme o no. No podía ver su rostro, así recostada como estaba sobre su abdomen, como si fuera una dura almohada.

–¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre la impronta?

–¿Impronta? No, ¿qué es eso?

–Mira, según la tradición quileute, nosotros los licántropos, o mejor dicho, los metamorfos, como dice Edward, experimentamos algo llamado la imprimación.

–¿Es alguna enfermedad? –mi voz se tiño de preocupación. ¿Jacob, por sus transformaciones estaría expuesto a algún tipo de virus o de enfermedad?

–No, no, nada de eso. –me acarició ligeramente la cabeza –Antes de continuar, ¿me prometes escuchar todo con la mente muy abierta, sin prejuicios de por medio?

–Está bien, lo prometo.

–¿Y sin interrupciones?

–Y sin interrupciones. –Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Ok… bueno, la impronta tiene como fin de encontrar a la pareja apta para pasar el gen licántropo a la siguiente generación.

–¿Algo así como escoger a la mejor vaca para tener una mejor cría? ¡Qué feo!

–Nessie, ¿en qué quedamos? Sin interrupciones y sin prejuicios.

–Ok, ok, ok…. Prosigue, por favor.

–La impronta es algo que pocos realmente llegan a experimentar. Es reconocer a tu alma gemela, a la persona con la que quieres estar, pase lo que pase. Cuando encuentras al objeto de tu imprimación, todo aquello que te ata a este mundo, suelta las amarras que lo unen a ti. El amor por tu familia, por tus amigos, tus hobbies, tus sueños, tus metas, todo eso deja de atarte. Porque es sustituido por algo más grande, por un lazo más fuerte e inviolable que todo lo demás. Ya no es respirar por ti, ya no piensas para ti, ahora todo es en función de una sola persona.

–¿Y cómo llega a ti la imprimación?

–De pronto, sin avisos ni señales. A veces es alguien a quien ves por primera vez; en otras, puede ser alguien que siempre estuvo a tu lado, sin verle realmente, y de repente, un día lo ves, te das cuenta que lo que necesitabas siempre estaba al alcance de tu mano. Y de pronto, te das cuenta que ya no puedes dejarle ir, que pase lo que pase siempre quieres estar ahí por ella.

–¡Vaya! Suena intenso… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Quil?

–Que Quil se imprimó de Claire cuando ella tenía dos años.

–¡¿Qué?! –estoy casi segura que mi cara fue una mueca de horror –Pero, pero… eso es… suena… ¡¡iuggg!!

–Nessie, sin prejuicios, ¿recuerdas? –me recordó pacientemente.

–Sí, pero… Ok, sin prejuicios, pero explícame, ¿por qué…. Quil… o sea, cómo puede estar enamorado de una niña?

–Él no la ve así, él no la desea de la forma en que un hombre desea a una mujer. Él lo único que quiere es que ella sea feliz. Podríamos comparar el amor que ahorita siente por Claire es el mismo que una madre siente por sus hijos. Sé que suena difícil de entender y más de comprender, pero créeme que no es nada enfermo ni retorcido. Es una forma de amor pura, desinteresada y sin dobleces o algo oculto.

–¿Y en qué momento se cambian las cosas? Bueno, Quil quiere a Claire como si fuera su hija, su hermana o como sea… pero si va a ser la madre de sus futuros hijos, ¿cómo va a ser posible? Por que llegado el momento, tiene que haber otra clase de amor, otra clase de sentimientos, como la pasión y el deseo…

–Eso se va transformando con el tiempo, madurando hasta que sea el momento apto para los dos. Cuando ambos sean capaces de entender y aceptar esa clase de sentimientos tan fuertes y puros. Porque el que deja su impronta en otra persona, renuncia a todo, hasta a sus secretos más profundos.

–¿Y Claire tiene opción de elegir?

–¿A qué te refieres? –ahora él sonaba confundido.

–Que si Claire puede cambiar de opinión, o el que vaya a estar con Quil es algo que ya está grabado en piedra.

–Nada en esta vida está grabado en piedra, como tú dices. Claire puede decidir no estar con Quil, siempre tendrá el libre albedrío para elegir su camino.

–Entonces, supongamos que la pequeña tirana al final decide que no quiere estar con Quil, que conoce a otro y quiere irse con él. ¿Qué pasa?

–Ella siempre se podrá ir, hacer su vida con quien quiera. El que sufriría en este caso sería Quil, porque su alma y su corazón ya lo ha entregado. Es tan grande su amor por Claire que no le importaría hacerse a un lado con tal de que ella sea feliz. Es lo único que le importa: la felicidad y el bienestar de ella, sea con él o con alguien más.

–¿Y Quil se quedaría solo?

–Podría elegir eso, o podría elegir casarse, pero no sería lo mismo que hacerlo con su verdadera alma gemela.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en el pobre Quil y su tristeza si Claire la final decidiera que todos los esfuerzos de Quil no valieran la pena y lo dejara botado. Más le valía a la pequeña tirana no hacerlo sufrir, porque con todo lo que Quil ha hecho por ella, mínimo le debe 50 años de felicidad absoluta.

–¿Y tú? –Dije al fin.

–¿Yo qué?

–¿Ya pasaste por ahí? ¿Ya dejaste la impronta en alguien? –lo dije medio en broma, pero esperanzada en su posible respuesta.

–Sí –Su tono de voz se puso serio. Oh, oh, eso no era buena señal. Sentí como si el corazón se me hubiera encogido un poco.

–¿Y, qué pasó?

–Nada… quedó en el aire. –su voz sonaba algo renuente. Y otra vez, el corazón se me encogió otro poco.

–¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?

–Hace unos años, sí.

–¿Qué pasó? –Cerré los ojos, no quería seguir el impulso de mirarlo a los ojos mientras escuchaba su respuesta. El corazón seguía encogiéndoseme cada vez más. Bueno, si no me gustaban las respuestas, era culpa mía, pues yo fui quien preguntó, ¿verdad?

–No era el momento adecuado… no era nuestro tiempo aún.

Decidí no seguir preguntando, no quería saber más porque no me gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo. Ambos nos quedamos callados, él siguió deslizando una de sus manos entre mis cabellos, yo cerré los ojos y esperé que Jake creyera que me había quedado dormida.

Ya no quería hablar, no quería terminar preguntando el nombre de… ella. Porque si su objeto de imprimación hubiera sido yo, me lo habría dicho directamente, sin rodeos. Pero ante sus parcas y escuetas respuestas, sabía que la dueña de su alma y su corazón, como había dicho antes, era otra.

¿Quién sería ella? ¿Qué tendría de especial para haber despertado algo tan fuerte en Jacob? ¿Podría yo competir contra eso? Jake dijo que nada estaba escrito en piedra, que siempre se podría elegir nuestro destino. ¿Sería posible entonces, que cambiaran las cosas y los sentimientos, que me eligiera a mí? No podía darme por vencida, tenía que luchar contra eso, por muy míticas y milenarias que fueran esas leyendas. Porque yo, sin ser quileute, podría decir que acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba imprimada en Jacob, pero yo no era ni lo suficientemente noble ni desinteresada para hacerme a un lado. No, iba a pelear con todo contra esa que dejó ir aquello que Jacob le ofreció. No sabía contra quien era la lucha, pero esta guerra la iba a ganar yo.

* * *

**_Ja ja ja, ojalá supieras, Nessie, que la lucha es contra tí misma XD_**

**_Nos leemos después!!_**

**_Grace_**


	6. La Caza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**  
Hola lectores!! Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, pero ya saben, temporada de fiestas, no solo navidad y año nuevo, tambien mi cumpleaños, lo que incluye una enorme fiesta que en realidad no quería (muy Bella, no?) pero esa es otra historia. En fin, lamento la tardanza.

* * *

**

**LA CAZA**

–¿Segura que no quieres ir a Port Angeles? Podemos ir al cine y después a cenar. –Me preguntó por enésima vez justo cuando estacionaba la camioneta fuera de la casa de mi abuelo.

–No, gracias. Este día fue maravilloso, pero estoy agotada. Lo único que quiero es tomar una ducha e irme directamente a la cama. –pude ver en su cara que mi respuesta lo había decepcionado. Vaya, realmente tenía ganas de alargar nuestra cita lo más posible.

En otro momento, encantada habría aceptado ir a donde quiera que me invitara, pero mi excusa del cansancio era en parte real. Había sido un día muy largo y me sentía algo cansada, pero también me empezaba a sentir muy, pero muy sedienta. Necesitaba urgentemente ir de cacería, habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez.

No quería decirle a Jacob de mis planes para esa noche, porque sabía que se empeñaría en acompañarme, y aunque muchas otras veces había salido de caza con el resto de mi familia, ahora que oficialmente era mi novio, no se me antojaba mucho que me viera cazando, donde dejaba mi humanidad a un lado y me guiaba por el instinto predador.

Mi novio oficial… vaya, sí que era raro pensar en él de esa manera. Siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, y si bien de un tiempo para acá lo empecé a ver de una manera más carnal, no podía creer que al fin estuviéramos juntos.

En fin, también quería un momento a solas, lejos de Jake y del abuelo para pensar, primero en cómo decirle a mi familia que pensaba quedarme en Forks y posponer la ida a la universidad uno o dos años. Papá ya se había encargado de que me admitieran en la escuela de leyes de Harvard, pero honestamente, yo no me veía como abogada. Es que ni siquiera sabía aún qué hacer con el resto de mi vida. Había dos cosas en lo que sabía que era realmente buena: en la ropa y tocando el piano, pero no estaba muy segura si quería ganarme la vida con eso.

Lo segundo que había en qué pensar, era también cómo decirles lo mío con Jacob. ¡Cómo me encantaría poseer el don de papá o el de la tía Alice! Para saber qué pasaba por sus mentes al escucharme decirles "_Jacob Black es mi novio_" o por lo menos, para poder ver el futuro y saber cómo me iba a ir al darles la noticia.

Y por último, el otro tema que no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, era el amor frustrado de Jacob por aquella otra mujer…¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podría saber más de la historia, sin levantar sospechas? Porque si se lo preguntaba a Seth, Jacob lo terminaría sabiendo. Tal vez si se lo preguntaba a mamá, como no queriendo la cosa... Ellos habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, tal vez mamá supo algo sobre "_esa_" o con algo de suerte, llegó a conocerla en persona. Sí, tal vez por ahí pudiera enterarme más del asunto.

–¡Hey, Nessie! –la voz divertida de Jacob me sacó de mis cavilaciones. –Ja, ja, ja. Creo que sí estas muy cansada, te quedaste como ida un buen rato.

–¿Eh? –Vaya, así que me había quedado tan completamente ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me había dado que Jacob se había bajado a abrirme la puerta y esperaba pacientemente con ésta abierta, a que yo me bajara del vehículo. –Perdona, definitivamente me estoy quedando dormida con los ojos abiertos.

De un brinco me bajé de la camioneta y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Alcancé a ver en el reloj de Jacob que eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, el cielo ya se había puesto algo oscuro. Noté que la patrulla de Charlie estaba ya estacionada afuera de la casa, así que seguramente me estaría esperando para cenar.

–¿No hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para convencerte de que estés conmigo un par de horas más? –su voz salió en un suave y sexy ronroneo, mientras deslizaba sus brazos por mi cintura. Ladeé un poco la cabeza, para permitir el acceso de su boca a mi cuello. Estuve a punto de olvidarme de mis planes de caza, pero sólo _a punto_, porque el latido de su corazón avivó el ardor que me provocaba la sed.

–Jake… –mi voz era apenas un hilo… definitivamente estaba a punto de perder la lucha con mis hormonas si no era capaz de controlarme un poco –No creo que te guste la idea de tener que cargarme cuando me quede dormida en el primer asiento mullido que encuentre.

–Sabes que eso para mi no sería ningún problema… Tenerte en mis brazos jamás ha sido un inconveniente.

Sabía que estaba a punto de ponerme a ronronear como la gata sobre el tejado caliente de cinc. "_Renesmee, ¡compórtate_!" me reñí a mi misma. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que hacía que perdiera el piso? ¿Sería algún tipo de magia mística? ¿Por qué las mujeres Swan terminábamos irremediablemente atraídas por seres tan fantásticos, que la mayoría creía que eran parte de viejos cuentos de terror? No sé si cuando mamá era humana experimentaba las mismas reacciones cuando estaba con papá, esperaba que sí, porque no me agradaba nada pensar que esta "locura amorosa" era cosa solo mía. Prefería poder achacárselo a algo tan científico como los genes.

–Está bien, me rindo –prosiguió –Voy a dejar que te vayas a dormir como niña buena, si me prometes que mañana pasarás conmigo todo el día.

–Encantada… pero el abuelo…

–¿Qué pasa con tu abuelo?

–Bueno, se supone que vine a visitarlo, y no he pasado ni un solo día con él. No quiero herirlo.

–No te preocupes, ya había pensado en eso. Mañana vengo por ti y por Charlie para llevarlos a pasar el día en La Push. A él le encanta encontrar cualquier pretexto para ir, tanto para estar con Sue, como para visitar a mi padre. ¿Qué te parece?

–¡Fantástico! Gracias por pensar en el abuelo…

–Sé cuán importante es tu familia para ti, Nessie... y hablando de familia, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a tus papás de nuestra relación?

"_Oh, oh_"

–Ehmm… yo, bueno… verás…

–¿No piensas decirles nada la respecto?

–No, digo, sí… solo que quiero buscar la forma adecuada para hacerlo. No sé como lo vayan a tomar, tú sabes… no creo que los ponga a saltar de contentos si les doy la noticia de que ya tengo novio. ¿Recuerdas cuando bromeaste sobre que papá y mis tíos tuvieran que controlar el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza a mi supuesto primer novio? Bueno, pues los creo muy capaces de hacerlo. Ya sabes cómo son de sobre protectores conmigo, sobre todo papá.

Jacob no contestó nada porque sabía que tenía toda la razón. Se limitó a abrazarme con fuerza y darme un ligero beso en los labios. Prometió estar temprano la mañana siguiente para recogernos a Charlie y a mí. "_Sueña conmigo_" fue lo último que me dijo antes de marchase, sin muchas ganas, de regreso a su casa.

Muchas horas después, ya que había compartido la cena con mi abuelo, y este se hubo dormido profundamente, a ronquido suelto, me alisté para salir de caza. Busqué entre mis maletas y por fin pude dar con aquella donde estaba mi ropa más cómoda. Saqué unos pants deportivos y una sudadera, todo en color negro, un par de tenis y me enfundé en ellos, a la vez que recogía mi largo cabello en una coleta, lista para iniciar mi expedición por los bosques de Forks.

Salí por la ventana de la habitación, dando un gran salto. La abuela Esme decía que mis saltos eran como de gatito, muy largos pero con sigilo y elegancia. Suspiré al recordarla. Aunque apenas habían pasado un par de días que me había marchado de casa, empezaba a extrañar a mi familia. ¿Sería capaz de aguantar un año o dos lejos de ellos? Iba a ser todo un reto, definitivamente, pero si quería experimentar el lado humano de mi naturaleza, había un par de sacrificios que hacer.

Empecé a correr a través del frondoso bosque que estaba a espaldas de la casa del abuelo; en cada zancada, mi velocidad iba en aumento, al igual que mi euforia. Sentir el viento contra mi rosto, mientras corría a una velocidad que hubiera impresionado a cualquier humano que me hubiera visto, era una sensación difícil de explicar. Era algo tan liberador, tan exultante, tan… No, definitivamente no había palabras que pudieran describir mejor lo que sentía.

Mientras dirigía mi carrera hacia el norte, donde sabía que podría encontrar alguna manada de alces y, con algo de suerte, un gran oso hambriento, recordé el momento en que, a media cena, se me ocurrió comentarle al abuelo que Jacob y yo íbamos a empezar a salir juntos más a menudo. No llegué a pronunciar la palabra "novio", porque no me dio tiempo, ya que Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó completamente estático y pálido. Al principio, pensé que le había dado algún síncope o algo parecido, pero de repente, el abuelo pasó del blanco impoluto al violeta mientras empezaba a vociferar cosas sobre la diferencia de edad, las locuras de la adolescencia y los pervertidores de menores; decía todo tan rápido y tan mezclado, que no entendía ni una sola palabra. De pronto, el abuelo se calló, me miró fijamente y me soltó "_¿ya se lo dijiste a tu padre?_". No había mencionado a mamá, ni a mis abuelos ni a mis tíos, ni la palabra "familia"; no, había dicho "_a tu padre_", en específico, porque sabía que en este caso, aunque papá nunca hubiera sido santo de su devoción, iban a hacer un frente común.

De alguna manera, el escándalo de Charlie me pareció adorable y divertido. El abuelo siempre se había preocupado por mi y me había mimado en un grado que rayaba en la locura, según palabras de mi madre, asi que verlo tan preocupado por mi me enternecía y agradecía su preocupación y su amor, pero definitivamente, mi relación con Jacob era algo exclusivamente entre él y yo.

En eso pensaba justo cuando divisé una manada de ciervos. Conté rápidamente a ocho, entre los que se destacaba uno de gran cornamenta. Rápidamente detecté que ése debía ser el macho de la manada, así que dejé que mi instinto vampírico tomara control sobre mi lado humano. Los latidos de los corazones de los animales, el ruido de sus flujos sanguíneos hicieron crecer mi sed con mayor ardor. Me preparé a atacar al líder, pues siempre había tenido la debilidad de ir por la presa que representara mayor peligro y dificultad. La caza empezaba en ese instante.

"_Sí que estaba sedienta_", me dije a mi misma mientras hacía a un lado el cuerpo inerte del ciervo. Eran tres los que yacían a mis pies, incluido el macho alfa. De repente, me dio algo de vergüenza mi glotonería, pero había tenido mucha sed, y como me la había pasado ingiriendo "comida normal", hacía que ésta fuera mayor. Además, desde niña había aprendido a beber hasta hartarme, con tal de siempre tener satisfecho al monstruito que vivía en mí. No quería que en un momento de locura por la sed, terminara atacando a un ser humano. Era una de las enseñanzas en que mayor ahínco habían puesto mis papás.

Me estiré, satisfecha como un gato después de haberse comido al ratón, pero de pronto algo alertó mis sentidos. Los vellos del cuello se me pusieron de punta, a la vez que una extraña sensación de peligro me estremecía y lanzaba un torrente de adrenalina en mi sangre.

Me agazapé, como un puma al acecho y empecé a mirar alrededor, buscando aquello que me había puesto así.

El cielo estaba despejado dando lugar a un espectacular claro de luna, que me permitía vislumbrar mejor a mí alrededor. Paseé frenéticamente mi vista de un lado al otro, buscando entre los troncos de los árboles y las copas de éstos, algo raro, más todo era quietud y silencio. Tal vez era cierto aquello de que si cenabas mucho te daban pesadillas. Pero no estaba dormida, estaba más que despierta y alerta.

Empecé a levantarme, a recuperar mi forma erguida. Decidí que todo eran imaginaciones mías, por más que el cuerpo lo sentía crispado, en alerta. "_Nessie, te estas poniendo paranoica, o eso de andar descargándole los recuerdos a los demás te está volviendo loca_". Sí, mi don por fin se había descompuesto y me estaba haciendo ver cosas que no son. ¿Había alguna póliza de garantía para dones vampíricos defectuosos? ¿Y si mi don tenía alguna imperfección, cómo lo arreglaba? Tal vez sería el momento de hablar sobre ello con mi familia, tal vez el abuelo Carlisle supiera qué hacer. "_Oh, perfecto. Otra cosa más que agregar a la lista de pendientes que confesar a mis padres_" gruñí. Tal vez debería de esperar a casarme o a embarazarme accidentalmente para hacer una sola purga de pecados de un solo tirón… Mmm, ¿cómo sería casarme con Jake? ¿Me dejaría hacer una boda de ensueño, con un super vestido Vera Wang y millones de flores en la decoración? ¿Cómo sería tener un bebé, un bebé de Jacob Black? ¿A quién se parecería? ¿Y si….? "_¡Épa! Alto ahí, Renesmee Carlie Cullen_" gritó mi mente "_Apenas tienes un día con Jacob, ¿y ya estás pensando en azahares e invitaciones de boda? ¡Estás loca! Todavía tienes muchas cosas por vivir y experimentar antes de atarte a alguien, ¿lo recuerdas?_". Sí, definitivamente podrían clasificarme como loca, en primera por pensar en boda cuando la sola palabra me provocaba escalofríos, y en segunda, ¡porque estaba peleándome con mi propia mente!

Decidí regresar a casa y dormir hasta que Jacob fuera por mí al día siguiente. Definitivamente era lo mejor.

Había dado apenas la media vuelta para emprender la marca de regreso, cuando sopló una suave brisa, agitando ligeramente las hojas de los árboles. Y eso bastó, para que esa brisa arrastrara junto con el aroma de los bosques, el aroma de un intruso que no era ni ser humano ni animal.

Volví a ponerme alerta y por fin, entre los árboles vi una silueta moviéndose con tal velocidad que a la vista del ojo humano hubiera sido imperceptible.

Y de pronto, gracias a la potente luz que expedía la luna, me di cuenta que estaba justo en el claro donde años antes estuvimos a punto de entrar en guerra con los Vulturi. El recuerdo hizo que mis instintos predadores volvieran a mí, y sin más, me lancé a la persecución entre los árboles.

Algo me decía que esa sombra representaba peligro, y tal vez alguien más sensato lo hubiera rehuido alejándose en dirección opuesta, pero yo no era muy sensata y miedosa. Para mi buena o mala fortuna, tenía un padre y tres tíos a los que les había aprendido a encarar el miedo y el peligro con una risa burlona.

Me fui adentrando más y más en las oscuras entrañas del bosque, persiguiendo al intruso a toda velocidad. Me di con un par de ramas en el rostro, tendría suerte si no amanecía con un par de rasguños en el rostro y a ver como los justificaba ante los demás. Pero aún así no perdía de vista a mi presa. "¡Diablos!" murmuré, tanto porque parecía que no podría darle alcance, tanto porque me había tropezado con una enorme raíz y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio.

"¿_Pero es que piensa llegar hasta Canadá_?" gruñí, definitivamente la frontera del país era mi límite. Si iba más allá, renunciaría a seguirle. Por más que esa sombra me diera mala espina, prefería dejarlo así. Tal vez solo era algún "hermano vampiro" asustado… aunque las palabras "vampiro" y "asustado" jamás las había visto unidas en la misma oración.

Llegué hasta lo que parecía el cruce de senderos y ya no vi nada. Traté de enfocar mejor mi vista en la oscuridad de los árboles. Nada. ¿A dónde había ido? De pronto, empecé escuchar el siseo del aire a causa de algo que se movía a una impresionante velocidad. El siseo me rodeó, si volteaba a la izquierda, lo escuchaba a mi derecha y viceversa. Tan rápido, que no alcanzaba a fijar la vista al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

"Tal vez sería buena idea que regresaras a casa" me dije. Así que con sigilo, empecé a dar pasos hacia atrás, mientras paseaba la mirada buscando ubicar el peligro. Había querido ser la gata tras el ratón, pero sin saber cómo, los papeles se estaban invirtiendo.

Di un par de pasos más hacia atrás, di la media vuelta y empecé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Tal vez sí… tal vez mi imprudencia y ser tan voluntariosa por fin me estuviera pasando la factura poniéndome en peligro de manera tan estúpida.

Corrí con toda la fuerza que poseía, no escuchaba más que un siseo constante, pero sabía que aquello que empecé a perseguir, ahora me perseguía a mí. Y sentí pánico, porque nunca me había enfrentado a un vampiro sediento. Había convivido con los Cullen, con los tíos del clan Denali, y los pocos con los que había convivido que no seguían nuestra dieta "vegetariana" eran amigos, y jamás se les habría ocurrido atacarme.

Yo era en parte vampiro, pero también era humana, también tenía un corazón que bombeaba un dulce torrente sanguíneo por mis venas. Y si mi acechador estaba ansioso de sangre, tal vez ni repararía en aquello que me distinguía de los simples mortales.

Tal vez tendría una buena oportunidad si lograba llegar al claro. Ahí, con la luz de la luna, podría ver a lo que me enfrentaba… Tal vez podría detenerlo y demostrarle que también era parte monstruo como él. Tal vez… tal vez tendría una forma de salir del lío en el que me metí por imprudente. O tal vez por fin tendría la oportunidad de poner en práctica las lecciones de defensa que me habían dado Emmett y Jasper a escondidas de mamá.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que las rodillas empezaban a flaquearme. No, no era buen momento para que mi lado humano me dejara abajo. Tenía que seguir corriendo, tenía que ponerme a salvo. Traté de esquivarlo a través de los árboles, irme moviendo en zigzag, aunque esto representara un doble esfuerzo.

"_¡El claro!_" estuve a punto de gritar de la emoción. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, sentí que estaba a punto de lazar un par de lágrimas de la emoción o que bien me podría poner a hacer el baile que hacían los futbolistas cuando anotaban un touch-down.

Concentré mis esfuerzos en mantener el ritmo de mi carrera. No había dado ni un par de pasos en el claro, cuando sentí que algo se me abalanzaba por la espalda.

–¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! –Grité con todo el aire que tenían mis pulmones mientras caía estrepitosamente contra el pasto. Como pude, me puse de espaldas sobre el suelo y le lancé un buen puñetazo a mi agresor. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el miedo y por el sofoco de la caída, así que no vi la dirección de mi golpe y mucho menos lo que golpeé.

El aullido de un... ¿lobo? siguió inmediatamente después de que conecté mi puño contra algo peludo y acolchado. Y seguido del aullido, el crujir de algo parecido a un hueso romperse. Me sentí libre de aquello que estuvo a punto de aprisionarme

¿Lobo? ¿Peludo? ¿Aullido? Esas tres palabras se conjugaron rápidamente en mi mente, abrí los ojos al fin. Y a enfocar mi vista en el suelo, casi podría jurar que mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.

En el suelo, sobre un montón de hojas casi secas, yacía un muy desnudo Jacob Black retorciéndose de dolor.

Definitivamente, las cosas no se podían poner peor.

–¡Arggg!

Jacob se retorcía del color y todo por mi culpa

–Jake… ¿estás bien?

A pesar de mi preocupación, no pude evitar deslizar la mirada por su firme, musculoso y desnudo cuerpo. ¡Vaya!, así que _eso_ era lo que escondía debajo de los jeans desgastados que siempre usaba. Para ser un lobo, tenía muy bien trasero.

–Renesmee… –dijo con voz algo pausada –¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme las pompas y darme la vuelta? –Jacob estaba boca abajo, y por su gesto, imaginé que esa posición le causaba bastante dolor. –Necesito vestirme primero para revisarme; creo que se me ha roto algo.

–Este… sí… yo… bueno… –Obedecí su petición de darle algo de privacidad mientras se quitaba el atillo de ropa que traía anudado en la pantorrilla derecha. –Jake… disculpa, yo no pensé que…

–Nessie, ahora no.

De espaldas a él, pude escuchar los sutiles movimientos que hacía al vestirse y aunque mi diablito interno quería a toda costa que me volteara para mirarlo en todo su glorioso esplendor, mi lado angelical evitó que lo hiciera. No quería agregar una falta más, sabía que se me venía una bronca encima con él, así que no había que echarle más leña al fuego.

–¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios estabas haciendo en las entrañas del bosque, corriendo como loca?!

–Bueno, verás. Yo…

–Sobre todo cuando me dijiste que _te morías de sueño_ –pronunció con voz sarcástica – y que por eso no podías salir esta noche conmigo.

–Sí, sí, ya sé, pero es que…

–Nessie, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan voluntariosa, cabezona e impulsiva? ¡No puedo creer que te comportes de forma tan temeraria!

–Ya, pero…

–Quieres que te traten como adulta, pero no dejas de comportarte como una niña, mintiendo y haciendo cosas estúpidamente peligrosas.

Me harté. Si había algo que me sacaba de quicio era que me echaran la bronca y no me dejaran hablar siquiera para exponer mis razones.

–¡Déjame hablar! –Mi gritó pareció asustar a las pocas aves que había, porque se escuchó un aleteo inquietante a nuestro alrededor. No me importó si estaba vestido o no, yo me giré para mirarlo directamente a la cara. –Antes de que empieces a regañarme déjame explicarte qué hago aquí.

–Soy todo oídos –Se llevó una mano hacia el costillar derecho. A pesar de que podía sanar rápidamente, era más que obvio que debía estarle doliendo bastante el golpe. Eso bastó para detener mi brote de furia.

–¿Te duele mucho? – El tono de mi voz sonó compungida, ¿lo había lastimado más seriamente de lo que parecía? –¿Te llevo al médico?

–No… sólo necesito reposar un par de horas hasta que solde esto. Además, no me sentiría muy cómodo confesándole al médico de urgencias que mi novia me golpeó tan fuerte que me rompió un par de costillas.

–¿Un par? ¡Dios mío! –impulsivamente, me lancé a abrazarlo.

–¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! Nessie…

–¡Ooops! Perdón… –Di un paso hacia atrás. Ya lo había herido bastante por una noche. –¿Te llevo a casa?

–Está bastante lejos y no traigo el auto. Imagino que tú tampoco, ¿verdad? –negué con la cabeza. Jacob pareció desilusionado con mi respuesta –No creo que aguante llegar a paso humano. Será mejor que me quede aquí hasta que amanezca; para entonces las costillas estarán mejor.

–No puedo dejarte aquí, y menos así.

–Tienes que regresar a casa. Charlie se preocupará si nota tu ausencia.

–Eso es lo de menos. No te puedo dejar aquí sólo. Me quedo contigo entonces.

–Hazme caso por una vez: regresa a casa, duérmete y ya no te metas en más líos por esta noche.

–No, no lo voy a hacer, así que no insistas.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro; a pesar del dolor, los ojos de Jacob eran como un par de dardos envenenados. Yo, por mi parte, enarqué la ceja izquierda, como siempre que me ponía obstinada en alguna cosa.

De pronto, el maravilloso claro de luna que nos había estado alumbrando desapareció. Las nubes empezaron a arremolinarse unas contra otras, dejándonos en la penumbra, y de improviso, se soltó un aguacero.

Solté una palabrota, poco digna de una dama. Jacob me miró asombrado.

–¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

–¿De dónde más? Del tío Emmett… o de la t.v., no recuerdo –dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Me acerqué con cuidado y deslicé mi brazo bajo sus hombros, para ayudarlo a moverse. –Creo que con esta lluvia queda descartado tu plan de acampar aquí.

–¿Alguna sugerencia, mi pequeña genio?

–Mmm, en realidad, sí. Estamos a nada de la casa de mi familia. Vamos para allá.

–Nessie, esa casa está inhabitable, llena de polvo y telarañas

–¿No me digas que un par de arañitas te dan miedo? –dije burlonamente. –Las puedes espantar gruñéndoles como me gruñiste a mí hace rato.

–Tenme compasión, ¿quieres? Este maldito dolor no me deja ponerme a tono para discutir contigo.

El comentario me hizo sentir culpable. Así que mientras avanzábamos a través del bosque y la lluvia hasta la casa, me mantuve en silencio.

Avanzamos más lento que si hubiéramos ido a nuestro veloz paso normal, pero aún así, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa. Al principio, Jake se había resistido a apoyar su peso en mí, pero al final, supongo que por el dolor, terminó dejando que yo cargara parte de su peso. A veces olvidaba que aunque luciera como una frágil humana, era igual o más fuerte que él. Prueba de eso era la fractura que le había provocado con mi golpe.

La puerta cedió fácilmente, así que anoté mentalmente que antes de mudarme a la casa, tenía que arreglar la cerradura. Jake se soltó de mi abrazo y se adentró a la casa por su propio pie. Ambos estábamos empapados por la lluvia y di gracias a que ambos teníamos una temperatura corporal más elevada de lo normal, de lo contrario bien podríamos terminar muertos de hipotermia.

–¡Puaj! Esto es un asco, entre el polvo de esta casa y lo empapados que estamos…

–Disculpa que mi casa no sea el _Four Seasons_ –dije con ironía – De haber sabido que te ibas a poner tan susceptible con la limpieza, le hubiera dicho al mayordomo y a la doncella que limpiaran un poco más, que sacaran la vajilla china y los cubiertos de plata, digo, para complacer tus exigentes gustos.

–Esta bien, ya, ya entendí el punto… sólo que mataría por poder acostarme en una cama decente en lo que espero a que se solden las costillas.

Pobre Jacob, a pesar de sus años de práctica como licántropo, de las enésimas veces que se había lesionado y sanado como flash, aún así no había manera en que dejaran de dolerle menos las heridas. Para eso no había práctica, el dolor es igual de intenso no importa cuantas veces te lastimes.

–Espera… creo recordar que en la tarde vi en una de las habitaciones una cama y algunas sábanas. Vamos para que te recuestes ahí.

Con cuidado, otra vez le serví de apoyo para subir al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones que alguna vez habían pertenecido a mi familia. Cuando llegamos a donde estaba la cama, Jacob se paró en seco.

–¡Debe de ser una broma! No, me niego a usar esa cama… prefiero irme a tirar debajo de un árbol allá afuera.

–No te pongas quisquilloso. La tía Rose tiene años que no usa esta cama.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!

–¿Quién es el que se porta como niño ahora? Anda, hazme caso. –Me puse atrás de él, y con las manos lo empujé al interior de la habitación. A regañadientes, Jacob entró en la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Rosalie, su eterno némesis. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, podía verle el lado gracioso a la situación. Es más, podría ver la mueca lívida de mi tía si alguna vez se enteraba de esto.

Quité la sábana que cubría el colchón de la cama, me dirigí a un armario y saqué de uno de los cajones un paquete que contenía un juego de sábanas. Imagino que de alguna manera, lo habían dejado ahí olvidado durante la mudanza.

Golpee el colchón, esperando quitarle el posible polvo que hubiera en él, y después, procedí a poner las sábanas relativamente limpias.

–Bien, será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada antes de que te metas en la cama.

Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que él no estaba para bromas, me hubiera carcajeado a más no poder de su expresión; por como abrió los ojos como platos, Jacob parecía una doncella de novela romántica a punto de ser ultrajada por el villano de la historia.

–Yo haré lo mismo. Por muy super-humanos que seamos, no quiero arriesgarme a pillar un resfriado. No sé por qué, pero creo que una nariz roja no se me va a ver muy bien que digamos.

Jacob se quedó completamente en silencio. Como él no decía nada, ni se movía, vaya, ni siquiera pestañeaba, procedí a quitarme la sudadera. Había cruzado mis brazos y puesto las manos en el borde de la prenda, lista para empezar a subirla por mi pecho, cuando Jake al fin gritó.

–¿Qué crees que haces?

–Quitarme la ropa mojada. Ya te dije que no pienso arriesgarme a resfriarme… si es que es posible que me pase eso. –Nunca me había enfermado y no sabía si era capaz de enfermarme. Como había crecido en un ambiente demasiado... controlado, si es que podía decir así, porque por razones obvias, mi familia no se enfermaba, no podían contraer virus o cosas por el estilo. ¿O cuándo habían visto un cadáver estornudar? Porque por más duro que sonara, eso era lo que éramos: cadáveres vivientes, porque una parte de mí era eso y siempre lo sería. –Y deberías hacer lo mismo, porque no creo que las contracciones de los estornudos sirvan para que te estés quieto y las costillas se solden como debe de ser.

–Nessie, me niego a quedar tan desnudo como el día que nací ante ti. Eso no es una opción.

–¡Mojigato!

Estuvimos peleando por eso hasta que al final, Jacob estornudó y eso le provocó más dolor. Por eso fue que dio su brazo a torcer.

–Está bien... pero quiero que me dejes solo en lo que me quito el pantalón y me envuelvo en las sábanas.

–Ni que te fuera a violar...

–Nessie... Por favor.

Ya no dije nada más, me salí de la habitación y le di la privacidad que quería. Sabía que me estaba pasando, pero no podía evitar picar su genio de esa manera. Mis hormonas tampoco ayudaban mucho, porque el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Decidí dar una vuelta por el resto de las habitaciones, tal vez encontrara algo que pudiera servirle para cubrirse, en lugar de las sábanas.

Tristemente, para él, no encontré nada. Solo un camisón olvidado en uno de los cajones de la habitación de la tía Alice. Me llamó la atención, pues ¿de cuándo acá un vampiro necesita ropa de dormir, si nunca duermen? Decidí no seguir esos pensamientos, pues me llevarían a adentrarme en la vida íntima de mi tía, y eso no era una idea agradable. ¡Iugg!! Aunque era un par de centímetros más alta que la tía Alice, decidí que la prenda bien me podría servir. Eso de andar con la ropa pegada y empapada, empezaba a incomodarme. Me lo puse y noté que la prenda me quedaba arriba de la mitad de los muslos, no podía hacer mucho por eso, y además, no era más corto que la ropa que había usado frente a Jacob. De hecho, me cubría más que el bikini azul, así que Jake no podía ponerle pega por eso.

Pensé que ya le había dado tiempo suficiente para quitarse la ropa y cubrir su desnudez de mis castos ojos. Toqué a la puerta, pero no le di tiempo de que me indicara que podía pasar. Para nuestra suerte, Jacob ya estaba dentro de la cama y cubierto hasta la barbilla por una cobija que había visto días mejores.

–¿Y eso? –dije mientras señalaba la cobija.

–La encontré por ahí… Vaya, así que encontraste algo para ti, ¿y para mí?

–Mala suerte, chico. Tendrás que conformarte con eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. La verdad, es que yo había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Había salido de la casa de Charlie justo quince minutos antes de la media noche. Y con todos los acontecimientos, sentía que bien podría haber pasado una semana desde entonces. Voltee la mirada a la ventana, y el aguacero se había convertido en una suave llovizna, pero aún así, el cielo estaba tan oscuro que era imposible predecir qué hora sería con exactitud.

–¿Qué hacías en el bosque? –El tono de su voz sonó bastante casual, pero a mi no me engañaba, era como la calma que precedía a la tempestad.

–Cazaba.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías cazar? No tenías que mentirme si no querías estar hoy conmigo. Lo hubiera entendido.

Vaya, así que lo había herido con mi pretexto del cansancio. Me sentí mal por eso, así que sin pensarlo, me senté en el lado que había dejado libre de la cama y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías.

–No era mentira lo de que me sentía cansada. –eso era parcialmente verdad. –Me acosté tratando de dormir, pero la sed pudo más contra mi cansancio y en cuanto escuché los ronquidos del abuelo, me escabullí por la ventana. Hacía como dos semanas desde la última vez que había salido de cacería y empezaba a sentir ese ardor incómodo que provoca la falta de sangre. –Sentí como se estremecía su mano. A pesar del tiempo que había convivido con nosotros, Jacob no terminaba de asimilar nuestra dieta. –Lo siento, no quería causar tanto lío por eso. Digamos que tuve antojo de un bocadillo a media noche, fue todo.

–Me lo hubieras dicho, podría haberte acompañado. No me gusta que andes sola por los bosques.

–Es que... –¿cómo le explicaba que me incomodaba que me viera comportarme como un animal salvaje? –Es que ahora que somos novios, no me parece precisamente atractivo que me veas dando rienda suelta al monstruito que llevo dentro.

–Nessie… –retiró su mano de las mías, para acariciarme con ella en la mejilla –No sería la primera vez que te veo cazar. Ya lo hemos hecho juntos.

–Sí, ya sé, pero no es lo mismo. Tal vez sea vanidad o no sé, pero me da pena que me veas comportarme como una animal salvaje a la caza de otro más débil. Tal vez sea una tontería, lo sé…. Pero dame tiempo, ¿sí? Tal vez una vez que me acostumbre a la idea de que me veas así...

Nos quedamos en silencio, parecía que mi explicación había sido suficiente para Jake.

–¿Y qué hacías corriendo como loca tras _esa cosa_? –Oh, oh. Había cantado victoria demasiado pronto, sabía que no iba a dejarme en paz hasta que no aclarara todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

–Pues… –algo de lo que había dicho atrajo mi atención _–¿"esa cosa"?_ ¿Quiere decir que no eras tú al que primero perseguí y que luego me dio caza a mí? Pe...pe...pero ¿entonces?

–No, era yo, Renesmee. Yo te vi justo cuando venías de frente a donde estaba parado. Cuando te toqué, fue para detenerte en el claro y evitar que cruzaras al otro lado de bosque.

–Y ahí fue cuando te golpeé. Pensé que mi perseguidor me había dado alcance al fin y lanzar el golpe fue mi instinto primario.

–Tienes una buena derecha –en su voz se sentía una nota de admiración.

–Gracias… eso se lo debo al tío Emmett. Él me dijo que tenía que aprender a defenderme, así que me enseñó a pelear con los puños.

–¿Jasper no te enseñó nada? Creí que él era el experto en combate

–Oh, claro que sí… el me enseño a patear traseros. Tuve a los mejores maestros en defensa personal, claro que mientras Jasper me enseñaba el aspecto técnico, Emmett procuró enseñarme un par de trucos sucios, para cuando la urgencia lo necesitara.

–¿Y tu madre lo permitió?

–¡Claro que no! Cuando el tío Jasper sugirió enseñarme a combatir, se puso como loca y amenazó con desmembrarlo, volverlo a unir para volverlo a partir en pedazos, una y otra vez hasta el día del juicio final, si se le ocurría siquiera explicarme qué significaba "combate". Así que tuvieron que darme esas clases a escondidas de mamá.

–¿Y Edward?

–Papá decidió que más valía que aprendiera a defenderme, porque no podían sobreprotegerme toda la vida. Así que se hizo de la vista gorda.

–¡Vaya! Me cuesta creerlo, sobre todo, porque Edward le da a Bella todo lo que quiere… Aunque lo entiendo perfectamente, tú haces lo mismo conmigo. –En sus ojos pude ver algo parecido al… ¿cariño? ¿ternura? No quería hacerme ilusión con la palabra "amor", sobre todo sabiendo que había habido una mujer en su pasado que había dejado una gran huella en él. Nada más ni nada menos que la impronta.

Su mano seguía posada en mi mejilla, y con su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior.

Ahora era yo quien no quería dejar de lado las explicaciones sobre los acontecimientos de esa noche. Aún no me quedaba claro qué había estado haciendo Jake en el bosque, y sobre todo, si él no era esa sombra tras la que me lancé en persecución, ¿entonces quién o qué?.

–Si no eras tu, ¿entonces quién más estaba en el bosque? Dime la verdad, Jacob.

–Verás, dos noches antes de que llegaras, decidí patrullar alrededor de los bosques, solo por si acaso. Y justo cuando estaba por regresar a casa, percibí un aroma que no era ni humano ni licántropo. De inmediato supe que se trataba de un vampiro, pero no era uno perteneciente a tu familia, así que decidí seguirlo. Aunque los vampiros "vegetarianos" no son un problema para nosotros, los otros sí. No me gusta que la gente de Forks y de La Push pueda estar en peligro a causa de un sanguinario vampiro loco de sed. Sólo que no contaba con que era más rápido de lo que esperaba y no pude darle alcance. Así que aprovechando que esta noche no iba a verte, decidí dar una vuelta por los bosques. Porque es un hecho que esa _sanguijuela_ sigue suelta por ahí. –Torcí el gesto por el adjetivo tan despectivo con el que se refirió al vampiro. –Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

–¿Han sabido de algún ataque en estos días? –decidí dejar pasar por alto lo de "sanguijuela". Había cosas más importantes por hablar.

–Eso es lo más curioso. No ha habido ataques ni "accidentes" en estos días. La población de Forks y de la reserva sigue siendo la misma. Aunque el hecho de que te haya perseguido es algo para alarmarse. Tal vez había decidido cazar esta noche y tú, imprudentemente decidiste seguirlo y por eso te eligió como potencial víctima. ¿Por qué decidiste perseguirlo?

–Había terminado con un ciervo y estaba a punto de regresar a casa cuando algo hizo que me pusiera en alerta. Al principio no supe que se tratara de algún vampiro o de qué cosa exactamente, lo único es que mi instinto predador pudo más que mi lado racional y me di a la caza. Sólo cuando vi que ya habíamos recorrido bastante y que estaba a punto de terminar siendo la presa, fue cuando me di la media vuelta y traté de alejarme lo más rápido posible. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que decidiera ir por mí. Imagino que le agradó la idea de darle la vuelta al juego del "gato y el ratón".

–Prométeme que vas a mantenerte lo más alejada posible de los bosques.

–Te lo prometo

–Eso incluye olvidarte de la loca idea de mudarte aquí. Será mejor que te quedes con Charlie si sigues empeñada en vivir una temporada en Forks.

–Eso sí que no. –Me senté derecha, alejándome de la caricia de su mano –En eso sí no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer. El lunes empiezo a buscar ayuda para limpiar la casa y mudarme cuanto antes.

–Nessie… me quedaría más tranquilo si te quedaras con Charlie.

–No... además, dudo que verte ahora haga feliz a mi abuelo.

–¿Qué significa eso? –Jake trató de enderezarse un poco sobre el colchón, pero se detuvo al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en la parte herida. Algo frustrado, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

–Que hoy traté de decirle al abuelo de nuestra relación.

–¿Y?

–Y que ni siquiera me dejó llegar a la parte de "_Jacob y yo somos novios_". Apenas le había comentado que íbamos a empezar a salir más seguido cuando se puso púrpura y empezó a vociferar mil cosas a la vez, de las cuales no entendí nada. Lo único coherente que entendí fue su pregunta de "¿_ya se lo dijiste a tu padre_?". Lo hubieras visto…

–¿Y ya lo hiciste? ¿Ya hablaste con tu familia de lo nuestro?

Me resistí a contestar, sabía que estaba a punto de entrar en zona resbaladiza.

–Nessie... Vamos, hay que hacer las cosas bien.

–Ya sé, pero… bueno, no es algo así como para decirlo por teléfono. Además, nuestra relación únicamente nos incumbe a ti y a mí.

–Pero prefiero hacer las cosas correctamente. No quiero tener que pasar yo por los mismos problemas que pasó tu padre con Charlie.

–¿De verdad el abuelo se puso tan pesado con papá? Tenía mis sospechas, pero nunca lo había confirmado. ¿Por qué?

–Mmm… creo que yo no soy el más indicado para contarte esa historia. Es algo que sería mejor que le preguntes a los involucrados.

–Ajá, como si me fueran a contar algo.

Nos quedamos callados, él acostado y yo apoyando mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Jacob buscó mi mano con la suya y entrelazó nuestros dedos. La lluvia repiqueteaba arrulladoramente contra el cristal de la ventana, pero salvo eso, todo estaba en completo silencio. Giré mi vista hacia su rostro, esperaba encontrarlo dormido; pero todo lo contrario, tenía la vista fija en el techo, como si algo estuviera dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

–¿Por qué…? –De pronto me callé la boca. No sabía cómo abordar el tema.

–¿Qué, Nessie?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía cómo expresar lo que tenía en mente, así que decidí hacerlo de la mejor forma que podía. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré mis recuerdos de él, frenético por todo el asunto de estar desnudo.

Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, pero aún así, le pregunté:

–¿Por qué...?

–¿Por qué me puse así? ¿No te lo imaginas siquiera?

Negué con la cabeza.

–Nessie, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí en esos momentos, sabiendo que debajo de tu camisón y debajo de éstas sábanas, tú y yo estamos completamente desnudos… Sólo soy un humano, y créeme que el esfuerzo por no aprisionarte entre mis brazos casi me desgarra por dentro.

–Oh… –su confesión encendió más mi rubor y, debo confesarlo, mis hormonas también. –Vaya… ¿O sea que también te atraigo en ese aspecto?

Sin importarle el dolor, Jacob se sentó en la cama y la cobija que lo cubría se deslizó hasta su cintura.

–Renesmee… tú me atraes en todos los sentidos. Eres como un enorme imán para mí, me gustas en todo, me atrae todo de ti. –Sus palabras se fueron haciendo un ligero susurro mientras acercaba mi rostro hacia el suyo con sus manos.

Acarició primero mis labios con los suyos ligeramente, como la caricia de las alas de una mariposa, pero no contaba con mi apasionada reacción, que olvidándome de todo, entreabrí los labios para profundizar el beso. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban en una sensual danza, mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos y deslizaba mis manos por su espalda.

En ese momento, todo mi ser estaba centrado en el beso. Era como si estuviéramos en una burbuja de cristal, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y lo único que existiera en esos momentos fuéramos nosotros.

Jake rompió nuestro beso, pero no dejó de abrazarme. Su respiración estaba bastante agitada, igual que la mía; me alegró no ser la única con las emociones desbocadas.

–¡Wow!

–Haces que mis resoluciones sean más difíciles de seguir… pero hay que hacer las cosas bien.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ dije para mis adentros "_¿Por qué se detiene?_"

El debió de notar mi perplejidad, porque me besó en la frente y tomó un poco de distancia, deslizándose otra vez entre las sábanas, quedando boca arriba sobre la cama.

–Nessie, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Y eso implica tomarnos el tiempo y no apresurar las cosas entre nosotros. Nuestra relación va empezando, tenemos qué afianzarla antes de dar un paso más serio, ¿me entiendes?

"_¡No! No entiendo ni quiero entenderlo_" quise gritarle, pero decidí que una pelea no sería lo mejor en esos momentos.

–Además, antes de que tú y yo estemos juntos, de esa manera, tenemos que hablar con tus padres. No creo que decirles que somos novios y que ya dormimos juntos, sea la mejor manera de empezar las cosas.

–Pero yo no les diría eso, lo de dormir juntos.

–No con palabras, pero ¿recuerdas lo que hace tu padre? Lo vería en nuestras mentes y… bueno, creo que hay que darles una cosa a la vez para digerir.

Detestaba que tuviera la razón, como siempre.

–Está bien… tú ganas.

–No, esto no se trata de quién pierda o quién gane. Esto es de hacer las cosas bien y al final todos ganaremos… En fin, creo que sería buena idea que regresaras a casa de Charlie ahora que la lluvia amainó. Yo me quedaré aquí a pasar la noche en lo que me recupero. Por la mañana estaré casi como nuevo.

–No, de ninguna manera te pienso dejar solo.

–Nessie, ya te dije que para mí no es fácil tenerte así de cerca.

–Pues te aguantas, Jacob Black. No me pienso ir, así que empieza a practicar la templanza, dicen que es bueno para el espíritu.

Me crucé de brazos y me senté más derecha contra la cabecera. En eso sí que no me iba a vencer, no pensaba dejarlo solo y herido cuando yo había tenido la culpa.

Iba a protestar algo cuando vio mi mirada resuelta. Decidió que ya habíamos discutido bastante por esa noche, así que sea lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, prefirió guardárselo. Como una forma de aligerar las cosas, volvió a tomar mi mano con la suya y me dijo "_Hasta mañana, cielo_"

La manera en que lo dijo, me derritió por completo.

–Hasta mañana, Jake.

No dijimos nada más, nos limitamos a mantener nuestras manos unidas. Al poco tiempo, escuché cómo su respiración se tornaba más lenta, acompasada y un leve ronquido salía de su garganta. Por fin se había dormido.

Me dediqué a mirarlo mientras pensaba en el beso que compartimos y en el hecho de que me encontraba físicamente atractiva. Tal vez no sería tan difícil que olvidara a "esa" de la que se había imprimado. Tal vez se había confundido y realmente no había estado enamorado de "esa". En esos derroteros caminaba mi mente cuando el sueño me venció y me acurruqué a un lado de él. Lo último de lo que fui consiente antes de sumirme en el sopor del sueño, fue que él deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

* * *

**_¡Hormonas al ataque! ja ja ja, si, era de suponerse, aunque a mi parecer, Nessie reacciona demasido rápido.. La gente normal se toma las relaciones con un poco más de calma! ..pero claro, es una semi-vampiro y un licántropo de los que estamos hablando.. ¿qué hay de normal en eso?_**

**_P.S.: Haré todo lo posible por subir más capítulos, el inconveniente es que me voy de viaje en 3 días y no vuelvo hasta fines de enero (además de las fiestas de fin de año, que no me dan mucho tiempo libre T.T).. Ya que me voy de camping, dudo que pueda subir nada, he ido antes y tienen un par de computadoras pero están siempre ocupadas. Veré qué puedo hacer._**

**_Saludos!!_**

**_Grace =P_**


	7. Padres

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

**PADRES**

Por fin era lunes y tenía tantas cosas por hacer antes de mudarme a mi antigua casa. Pero estaba tan cómoda en la cama, que no tenía nada de ganas de ponerme en pié. Miré el reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche, eran las 6:36 de la mañana. Todavía podía quedarme un rato en la cama y rememorar el día anterior.

Había sido toda una experiencia despertar y que su rostro fuera lo primero que mis ojos veían. Tenía un aspecto adorablemente sexy, con los ojos algo soñolientos y la sonrisa traviesa de un niño; Jacob me había despertado con un "_buenos días, dormilona_" y ligero beso en la mejilla.

Podría haberme quedado así el resto de mi existencia, acostada junto a Jacob Black, rodeada por su abrazo, sin necesidad de hablar o de movernos. Era como estar en una burbujita de cristal, tan perfecta, tan única.

Pero mi amado decidió romper el encanto al mandarme de regreso a casa, a pesar de mis protestas. Aunque todavía no había siquiera terminado de salir el sol, me convenció que lo más prudente era regresar antes de que Charlie despertara y notara mi ausencia. Así que con todo mi pesar, me cambié en la habitación de Alice, donde había dejado mi ropa, y me vestí con los pants y la sudadera que ya casi se habían secado. Regresé a su lado solo para darle un beso y hacerle prometer que me llamaría en cuanto llegara a su casa.

Había tenido toda la intención de ir a La Push en cuanto fuera posible, pero el mismo Jake me llamó para decirme que se encontraba mejor, pero que necesitaba dormir cuanto fuera posible para ponerse realmente bien, así mi visita se pospuso hasta nuevo aviso. A pesar de mis deseos por estar con él, sabía que lo más sensato era que lo dejara descansar, porque lo último que yo le traería, era paz y tranquilidad.

Esa misma noche, mientras aún cenaba junto con el abuelo, recibí la llamada de mis padres. Charlie había contestado el teléfono y se puso loco de contento al escuchar la voz de mamá; hablaron unos minutos, haciéndose las típicas preguntas de _"¿cómo estás?", "¿qué haz hecho?" "¿Qué tal están los demás?"_. Charlie se despidió de mamá, pidiéndole que lo visitara pronto, antes de comunicarme con ella.

–¿Renesmee?

–Hola, mamá.

–¿Estás bien, hija? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste en cuanto llegaste a casa de tu abuelo? –La voz de mamá sonaba un poquito ansiosa.

–Oh, disculpa. Se me pasó, es que el jueves llegué muy tarde y cansada de manejar tantas horas.

–Por eso te decíamos tu padre y yo que mejor te fueras en avión.

–Si, Ma, pero ya sabes que no se andar sin mi auto. Me hubiera dado una crisis nerviosa si en estos dos días no hubiera tenido el Aston para moverme.

–Espera, voy a poner el altavoz para que puedas hablar con tu papá y conmigo al mismo tiempo. –escuché un leve click en el auricular.

–¿Nessie?

–Hola papá.

–¿Qué tal todo por Forks?

–Todo bien, me la estoy pasando bomba con el abuelo y los chicos de La Push.

–¿Has ido allá? –La voz de mi padre sonó demasiado interesada en mi respuesta.

–Sí, el viernes el abuelo y yo pasamos el día ahí. Fue muy divertido.

–¿Así que ya viste a Jacob? –casi al instante que soltó la pregunta, mamá pareció gritar un "_¡Edward!_" a modo de reprimenda, ¿es que acaso ya sabían lo mío con Jake? Eso era imposible. El don de papá no abarcaba tantos kilómetros de distancia.

–Obvio…

–Y… ¿todo bien?

–Sí. –¿A dónde quería llegar papá? Mientras no sabía qué terreno pisaba, más me valía ser lo más escueta posible con mis respuestas. –¿Y los demás? ¿Están ahí, con ustedes? Me gustaría saludarlos también.

–No, estamos tu madre y yo solos. –Papá era lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de mis intentos de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. –Tus abuelos se fueron de caza, junto con Emmett y Rose; Alice y Jasper regresan el lunes de visitar a los de Denali… Hablando de regresar, ¿cuándo vuelves a casa? Tu madre quiere acompañarte a Boston, quiere ver que quedes bien instalada antes de que empiecen las clases.

"_Oh, oh_" gemí para mis adentros. Otro tema peligroso.

–Ehmm… papá, mamá, de eso quería hablar con ustedes. Yo… yo…

–¿Sí, Nessie?

–Papi, verás… creo… voy a posponer la ida a Boston por un tiempo.

–¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!

–¡Edward, no le grites a la niña!

–¿Pero no escuchas lo que está diciendo? ¡Es una locura!

–Déjala hablar, hay que escuchar sus razones.

Me alejé un poco la bocina de la oreja. Los gritos de papá podían dejarme sorda. Miré de reojo al abuelo, que aunque trataba de disimular, estaba más que atento a lo que escuchaba.

–Renesmee, te escuchamos… ¿por qué quieres posponer la universidad? Sabes que los estudios son lo primero. –La voz de mamá sonó paciente, como tratando de mediar la tormenta que se veía venir.

–Sí, lo sé, pero es que estudiar leyes en Harvard no es precisamente mi sueño. No me veo como abogada.

–¿Entonces?

–Entonces… estaba pensando tomarme un año para pensar las cosas. Todavía no sé que quiero hacer con el resto de mi existencia, pero lo que sí es seguro es que no quiero estudiar leyes.

–Muy bien, señorita, y si no piensas estudiar ¿qué vas a hacer este año? –papá estaba furioso, podía escucharlo perfectamente en su voz.

–Mmm… Estaba pensando quedarme una temporada en Forks, en nuestra antigua casa –aclaré rápidamente cuando noté que el abuelo se había enderezado en la silla al escuchar mis palabras. Quería dejar bien claro desde el principio que mi estancia en Forks no quería decir que iba a vivir con el abuelo. No, tenía que ir poniendo en claro mis deseos de independencia.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –Si papá fuera humano, probablemente en ese momento ya le hubiera provocado un infarto.

–Papá, tal vez esto deberíamos hablarlo en persona.

–En ese caso, te quiero mañana mismo de vuelta.

–Mmm… verás, es que pienso pasar mi cumpleaños con el abuelo. Así que no podré ir a casa sino hasta dentro de… veamos, hoy es 3 de Septiembre… mmm, para el catorce puede que vaya a verlos.

Escuché una especie de gruñido y luego algo parecido a un portazo.

–¿Mamá?

–¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, deja esa mesa en paz! Sabes que le encanta a Esme y es una pieza única... –Nuevamente, sonó un clic a través de la bocina. Seguramente mamá había desactivado el altavoz. –Nena, tenías que imaginar que tu padre no se iba a tomar nada bien la noticia.

–Lo sé, mamá… pero es que no puedo hacer algo que no quiero, que no me gusta. Sólo porque a los 4 años ya me sabía de memoria la Constitución de este país, eso no quiere decir que tenga madera de abogada. Siento desilusionar a papá, pero ese no es mi camino.

–Papá lo único que quiere es que seas feliz, recuerda eso. Y sólo se siente algo decepcionado, le emocionaba que estudiaras en la misma universidad que él lo hizo. Pero vas a ver que va a aceptar aquello que te haga feliz.

–Mamá, eso se aplica nada más a ti.

–No digas eso, él te adora.

Y yo a él. Papá siempre había sido algo así como mi súper héroe personal; no había imposibles para él, no había defectos en él, era mi ídolo.

–Ya lo sé, pero ¿me ayudas con él? Sólo tú lo puedes suavizar los suficiente como para que mi decisión de quedarme en Forks no se convierta en el drama mundial del siglo. Por favor, mami, ¿si?

–Hija, primero tengo que entender yo tus razones antes de tratar de suavizar a tu padre.

–Ma, sólo te puedo decir que quiero experimentar cada uno de los aspectos de quién soy –teniendo a Charlie tan cerca, no podía decir a las claras la palabras "ser humano" y "vampiro" –Ya experimente _uno_ viviendo en familia, así que ahora me toca vivir _el otro_.

–Imagino que Charlie está cerca y por eso no puedes hablar, ¿verdad?

–Así es.

–A ver si entendí: quieres vivir como un ser humano por un tiempo, para ver qué se siente. Porque ya sabes lo que es ser un vampiro, ¿no?

–Exacto.

–Ok, hablaré con tu padre de eso. Te aseguro que te va a entender, sólo que ya sabes como se pone con respecto a ti. Es algo sobre protector.

Estuve a punto de reírme a carcajadas. Mamá criticando a papá su sobreprotección, cuando era igualita que él con respecto a mí. Si por ellos fuera, me tendrían encerrada en una cajita de cristal para que no me diera ni el aire. Los adoraba, pero a veces eran algo asfixiantes.

–Te lo agradezco, mamá. No quiero estar peleada con él por una tontería.

–¿Es sólo por eso que pospones tus estudios? ¿No hay nadi… nada más detrás de tu decisión? –Casi podría apostar que estuvo a punto de decir "nadie más". ¿Sospecharían algo?

–Sólo es por eso… tenía tiempo dándole vueltas a esa idea, y en cuanto llegué a Forks, tomé la decisión. Mamá, no sabes cuánto extrañaba esto; es más, creo que ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta que leí el letrero de "_Bienvenidos a Forks_".

–¿De verdad vas a pasar tu cumpleaños ahí? –su voz ahora sonaba algo triste –Va a ser el primero que no pasemos juntas.

–Lo sé, ma…

–En fin, supongo que es normal que quieras empezar a hacer tu vida lejos de nosotros. Sólo que no me acostumbro a que mi pequeña se vaya tan pronto… –Oh, ahora venía el chantaje materno. Tenía que parar esto ahora mismo antes de que terminara sintiéndome culpable hasta por la caída de las hojas de los árboles.

–Mamá, me tengo que ir. Charlie necesita el teléfono –el interpelado frunció el ceño al escuchar mi mentirita.

–Oh, está bien. Dale un beso de mi parte a tu abuelo, ¿quieres? Y por favor, llámame para saber cómo estás.

–Sí, mamá, te prometo que los llamaré seguido. Te quiero, y dile a papá que también lo quiero mucho. ¡Ah! Y lo mismo a mis abuelos y a mis tíos. A todos diles que los quiero mucho y los extraño el doble. Hasta luego, ma.

–Hasta luego, Renesmee.

Puse la bocina en su lugar. Me mortificaba saber lo furioso que estaba papá con mi decisión, pero esperaba que cuando escuchara mis deseos de vivir como humana un tiempo, entonces se tranquilizara. Si había algo que a papá lo obsesionara más que ser sobre protector con mamá y conmigo, era que no perdiera todo aquello relacionado a mi esencia humana.

–¿Problemas en casa? –Preguntó mi abuelo, tratando de aparentar que no había estado atento a mi conversación.

–Nada que no se pueda solucionar… creo que es hora de irme a la cama, buenas noches abuelo. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, cuando la voz del abuelo me detuvo

–¿Jacob tiene algo que ver con tu decisión de no ir a la universidad y quedarte aquí?

Me di la media vuelta, para verlo de frente mientras le respondía a su pregunta –No, abuelo. Independientemente de Jacob, yo ya había tomado una decisión, sólo que no me atrevía a decírselo a papá. Supongo que me vi bastante cobarde al preferir decírselo por teléfono ya que estaba en Forks.

–Nessie, yo no puedo ordenarte qué hacer, sólo me queda apoyarte y darte todo mi amor, hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas. Solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas y que no permitas que Jacob se convierta en todo tu mundo, porque si alguna vez se aleja de ti, vas a sufrir mucho.

–Suena como si hubieras pasado por algo así.

–Sí, hace mucho tiempo, con tu madre… Ella y Edward rompieron un tiempo y tu madre se puso realmente mal. No sabes cuánto sufrí al verla apagarse cada día… es duro, tanto para quien sufre la separación como para quienes le rodeamos. No permitas que te pase eso a ti.

Vaya, así que de ahí partía la historia de la animadversión de mi abuelo por papá. Sinceramente no estaba segura de querer conocer toda la historia, pero era bueno saber el por qué de las cosas.

–Te lo prometo abuelo…

–Bien, vete a la cama y descansa, niña.

–Buenas noches.

Una vez lista para irme a la cama, recibí en mi teléfono celular un mensaje de la tía Alice.

"_¿Forks? ¿Es en serio?"_

Tal vez la tía no podía ver claramente mi futuro, pero sí a quienes me rodeaban. Seguramente tuvo una visión del enojo de papá.

"_Así es. Espero que vengas a visitarme"._

"_Tenlo por seguro. ¡Ah! Y prepárate para tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Cuídate! XOXO Alice"_

Sonreí al pensar en mi tía y sus extravagantes regalos. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido esta vez?

" J. _Jenks tiene listo lo que me pediste"_

Ahora era el tío Jasper quien me mandó un mensaje de texto.

"_¡Excelente! ¿Cuándo paso por eso?"_

"_Mañana mismo puedes ir a la hora que sea."_

"_Genial, eres el mejor tío del mundo"_

"_Díselo a Emmett, por favor LOL"_

"_Jajaja, paso… pero gracias por mi regalo adelantado de cumpleaños"_

"_De nada… sólo no se lo digas a tus padres, por favor. Tu mamá ahora sí me mata"._

¡Genial! El tío Jasper había conseguido que J. Jenks tuviera listos en tiempo record mis documentos que acreditaban que el próximo 10 de Septiembre, dentro de 7 días exactamente, cumplía los 21 años de edad. Si iba a tener por siempre un juvenil aspecto, prefería tener eternamente 21 y no 18, máxime cuando en un país como en el que vivía, lo más divertido se podía hacer si tenías veintiuno.

Volví a mirar el reloj. Las 7 y media de la mañana, hora de ponerme en marcha. A esa hora, Charlie ya se había ido para el trabajo, así que ese día me libraría de sus regaños por no desayunar como Dios mandaba, según él. Si por él fuera, me engordaría a base de huevos y sándwiches de jamón.

Decidí primero hacer mi viaje a la oficina de Jenks. Cuando llegué, la secretaria ni se molesto siquiera en anunciarme, se limitó a decir _"pase"_ y conducirme al despacho del abogado. No tardé ni cinco minutos ahí dentro, pues mi pasaporte y mi licencia de manejo ya estaban listos. Saqué un fajo de billetes, para pagar por sus servicios, pero el regordete abogado me detuvo.

–No es necesario, el señor Jasper cubrió todos los gastos.

–Vaya. En ese caso, será mejor que guarde esto, ¿no?

–Sí, pero tenga cuidado. Es peligroso cargar tanto dinero en efectivo encima.

La verdad, eso no me preocupaba en lo absoluto. Confiaba demasiado en mis capacidades para defenderme de cualquier atacante, humano o no.

No encontré caso de alargar mi visita a J. Jenks, así que guardé los documentos y me despedí con un alegre "_adiós, señor J._" y salí contenta, como niña con juguete nuevo de la oficina.

Me subí al auto y en lo que ajustaba la altura del espejo retrovisor, a través de él vi parado en la acera de enfrente a un hombre que de alguna forma me resultaba conocido, pero que a la vez estaba segura de no haberlo visto antes.

Miraba hacia mi dirección, como si a pesar de la distancia pudiera mirarme a través del reflejo del retrovisor. La intensidad de su mirada me provocó un estremecimiento que me recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Parecía que mis ojos tenían vida propia, pues se negaban a apartarse de la imagen del espejo, como si lo que vieran fuera demasiado atractivo para ellos.

Y por lo que podía apreciar, lo era. Era un hombre como de la edad que aparentaba yo, de una estatura como de un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros. Delgado, pero de una forma atlética, lo noté por la forma en que se ajustaba el ligero suéter que vestía. Su piel era de un tono moreno, algo bronceado, del tipo latino. Se encontraba a una distancia de unos diez metros de donde estaba estacionada, así que no podía distinguir del todo sus facciones. Por lo que pude distinguir, era un tipo atractivo.

Agité un poco la cabeza, para aclarar mi mente e irme de una buena vez de ahí. Tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, así que estar perdiendo el tiempo no era precisamente algo a mi favor. Bajé la vista cuando se me cayeron las llaves al piso del auto, y cuando por fin las recuperé y encendí el motor del vehiculo, dirigí una nueva mirada a través del espejo retrovisor hacia el lugar donde estaba parado el hombre, pero él se había ido, ya no estaba ahí.

"_Nessie, déjate de tonterías y apúrate_" me dije a mi misma. Decidí olvidarme del tipo y ponerme en marcha de regreso a Forks. Todavía tenía que buscar una compañía de limpieza y de fumigación que me ayudaran a darle una buena manita de gato a mi casa. Quería mudarme cuanto antes a mi antiguo hogar.

De regreso a Forks, las cosas no me estaban saliendo precisamente como lo esperaba. Había sólo dos compañías que se dedicaban al servicio de limpieza, pero una tenía tanto trabajo que podían aceptar mi encargo hasta dentro de dos semanas. Y los dueños de la otra compañía, resulta que eran algo supersticiosos, pues me aseguraron que había historias acerca de que mi casa estaba embrujada y estaban renuentes en aceptar el trabajo.

Luego, la única manera de encontrar muebles decentes para mi casa, era o encargándolos por Internet o yendo a Port Angeles a comprarlos. Al paso que iba, tendría suerte de poder mudarme antes de que llegara la primavera.

Iba haciendo una lista de todos los inconvenientes que tenía que sortear antes de mi mudanza, cuando de repente volteo hacia la esquina de la acera de mi lado izquierdo. Parado, mirándome fijamente, estaba ahí el mismo tipo que había visto en el estacionamiento del señor J. Decir que estaba asombrada era poco.

Había apartado la vista del camino, así que unido a mi desconcierto, no fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando el semáforo cambió de verde a rojo. Pisé el freno a fondo, para evitar pasarme la luz de alto. Pero como lo hice tan de repente, lo que no pude evitar fue el golpe que me dio la camioneta tipo tanque de guerra en la parte trasera de mi Aston Martin. Sentí como se movió el auto con fuerza, impulsándome hacia delante, y a pesar de que traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, me dí un golpecito contra el cristal del automóvil. Afortunadamente, mi piel era lo bastante resistente a las cortaduras, así que no sangré, pero sabía que se me iba a hacer un buen chipote en la frente.

La gente empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de ambos autos, curiosos de ver todos los detalles del accidente. Algo aturdida me abajé del auto para revisar los daños y llamar a la aseguradora para que se hiciera cargo. No había dado ni un paso a fuera cuando algunos curiosos me preguntaban qué tal me sentía, pero entre todas las voces, una muy profunda y con acento extranjero fue la que sobresalía de todas, llamando mi atención.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Miré en dirección de aquella voz que me llamaba de forma tan familiar, como si me conociera de algo. La sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en mi cara se congeló por la sorpresa. El dueño de esa profunda voz era el mismo hombre que segundos antes me distrajo al verlo. Tenía uno de los rostros más atractivos que había visto en mi vida, si a la distancia me había parecido guapo, tan cerca era una locura. Pero lo más llamativo de su cara eran sus ojos azules que contrastaban de una forma arrebatadora con su bronceada piel.

Me miraba divertido, como si mi aturdimiento le causara gracia. Y entonces entendí por qué.

Él era la misteriosa sombra del bosque.

Él había jugado conmigo al gato y al ratón.

Él no era un vampiro.

Él era igual que yo.

La pregunta era, ¿quién era él? ¿Qué buscaba en Forks?

* * *

**_Otro semi-vamiro en Forks? Quién será? Hmmm.. qué curioso.. Da intriga, no? No esperen a averigüarlo, lean el próximo capitulo!!_**

**_Nos leemos!!_**

**_Grace =P_**


	8. Significados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**Nota:** Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**

**SIGNIFICADOS**

Me sentía realmente aturdida y de lo único que era consiente era de la presencia del extraño. Por todos los medios traté de despejar mi mente y concentrarme en lo importante: el accidente. El conductor de la camioneta se bajó preocupado de que yo estuviera herida, pero al ver que no tenía un rasguño y que de mi propia voz se aseguraba que estaba perfectamente bien, su rostro crispado se relajó un poco.

Llamé por teléfono a la aseguradora y ellos prometieron ayudarme a solucionar el problema. Al ver que no se iba a armar ningún lío, que todo estaba siendo solucionado de manera racional, los curiosos se fueron dispersando poco a poco. Menos él, quien se limitaba a mirarme intensamente, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera como de gallina.

Por su parte, el otro conductor había dejado a un lado la preocupación por mí y se enfrascaba en llamar una y otra vez por teléfono celular. Aprovechando esto, el misterioso hombre se acercó más a mí.

–¿Quieres que llame a alguien? –Me lo dijo en un susurro, tan cerca de mi oído que no pude evitar un estremecimiento. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándome?

–No, gracias… yo… no creo que sea necesario –a lo lejos, se escuchó el sonido de una sirena. –Ya viene mi abuelo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Es el jefe de la policía, y aquella es su patrulla.

–Entonces, me voy. Cuídate, pequeña Renesmee –dijo mientras daba la media vuelta para alejarse.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Él se detuvo y ligeramente ladeó su cabeza hacia donde estaba yo –Yo se mucho de ti, _malen túten_.

–¿Qué significa eso?

Giró la vista hacia donde se escuchaba cada vez más cerca la patrulla del abuelo, parecía que no quería estar justo cuando llegara Charlie.

–Puedes buscarlo en internet, es mapuche.

"_¿Qué es mapuche?_" Dije para mí ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

–¿Cómo te llamas? –lo dije casi en un grito, pues él ya se había alejado unos pasos de ahí. Pensé que iba a ignorar mi pregunta, pero se detuvo un momento para decir "_Awka_" y sin más, se alejó con paso tranquilo de ahí.

El abuelo llegó inmediatamente, causando un verdadero revuelo. Tuve que asegurarle unas tres veces que me encontraba en perfecto estado, y que él único daño considerable era el de la cajuela de mi auto.

Arreglamos las cosas de la mejor manera, sin detenidos ni heridos. Mi aseguradora se iba a encargar de los daños, porque al final de todo, yo fui quien se distrajo un momento y perdí la concentración detrás del volante.

–¡Ay! –Me lamenté al ver la gran abolladura que tenía la cajuela del Aston Martin.

–¿Te duele algo? –mi abuelo se escuchaba bastante preocupado –Creo que será mejor que sí te revise el médico.

–¡No! –dije con más rudeza de la que necesaria. No creía que ir con otro médico que no fuera el abuelo Carlisle sería lo más recomendable para mí. No si quería seguir manteniendo en secreto que rodeaba a los Cullen. –No, me siento bien, abuelo. Solo que mira mi auto… ¡Arrrrg! No puedo estar sin auto ni un solo día… ¡me va dar una crisis!

El abuelo puso los ojos en blanco. Pobre de Charlie, esto de mis dramas debería de ser algo completamente nuevo para él, ya que por lo que sabía, mamá jamás fue la típica adolescente melodramática.

–Tal vez sería bueno llevar el auto al taller de Jacob, quizá pueda hacer algo por él.

Asentí con la cabeza y el abuelo sacó su móvil; marcó un número y se enfrascó en una rápida llamada. No le presté mucha atención en realidad, porque estaba más ocupada pensando en… ¿Awka? Sí, creo que así me había dicho cuando le pregunté por su nombre. Y también estaba eso de que sabía cómo me llamaba yo. ¿Quién era Awka? Obvio que era del extranjero, por el marcado acento con el que hablaba. También recordé que me había llamado _malen túten_ y que había dicho algo sobre ¿mapaches? No, no era… ¡Mapuches! ¡Eso! Además, estaba lo del episodio del bosque y lo de esa mañana.

–Sí, Nessie está bien. No tiene ni un solo rasguño.

Al escuchar mi nombre, salí de mis cavilaciones. ¿Con quién estaría hablando el abuelo? Sólo esperaba que no fuera con mis padres, no quería que se asustaran por algo sin importancia.

–No es necesario que… –El abuelo no terminó lo que iba a decir, al parecer su interlocutor había terminado la llamada abruptamente.

–¡Vaya! –dijo escuetamente.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Con quién hablabas?

–Con Jacob… viene para acá. Le llamé para avisarle lo que pasó y que llevaríamos tu auto a su taller.

¡Demonios! Me había olvidado por un segundo de Jacob. Supuse que iba a estar molesto porque no fui yo quien le llamó para contarle lo sucedido. Honestamente, en esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que un estúpido accidente vial. Al final, no había sido para tanto.

–No era necesario. Es una pérdida de tiempo que venga desde La Push hasta acá y luego se tenga que regresar, cuando nosotros bien podíamos ir hasta allá directamente.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De llevar el auto al taller de Jacob.

–Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver La Push en todo esto?

–Pues que allá está su taller.

El abuelo sonrió algo incrédulo –No te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Jacob no tiene su negocio en La Push.

–Pero el día que fuimos a la playa, él me enseñó su taller.

–Sí, el taller que montó en su casa, pero ese no es su negocio –el abuelo esperó a que yo dijera algo, pero no pude decir nada ya que no entendía lo que decía. Estaba algo perdida con la plática. –Verás, hace meses, a las pocas semanas que regresó, Jacob compró el taller de Jimmy Kelly, lo modernizó y ha estado trabajando muy duro para ganarse una muy buena reputación. Ahí emplea a varios chicos de la reserva, y de verdad que son muy buenos. No solo tiene clientes en Forks, sino también han venido de Port Angeles, incluso de Seattle… Ese chico sabe lo que hace, es capaz de revivir cualquier chatarra, incluida mi vieja patrulla. No dudaría que algún día Jacob se haga millonario, tiene talento para los autos, sobre todo los de lujo como éste. –Dijo mientras palmeaba el toldo de mi Aston Martin. –Creo que sería mejor que esperes sentada en aquella jardinera –dijo señalando una que estaba a un par de pasos de nosotros –mientras movemos el auto a la orilla y esperamos a que llegue Jake.

No me extrañaba que Jacob hubiera terminado montando un taller y que les diera empleo a los chicos de la reserva. Sentía mucha pasión por los autos, de hecho, las únicas veces que no lo veía discutiendo con la tía Rose era cuando se enfrascaban en una plática sobre automóviles, o cuando ambos se ponían a darle alguna remozada a los que poseía mi familia.

Lo que me parecía raro es que no me hubiera contado nada es esto. Es cierto que durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, jamás no llamamos o nos escribimos. Yo estaba lo suficientemente herida y molesta con él como para evitar cualquier contacto. A veces telefoneaba a mis padres, pero cuando ellos trataban de que yo hablara con él, me rehusaba a hacerlo.

Y estos días a partir de mi llegada, bueno, lo cierto es que si no habíamos estado peleando, nos habíamos estado besando… Lo cierto es que salvo para aclarar aquello que nos había separado y un par de cosas más, no habíamos profundizado mucho sobre nuestras vidas. Jacob no sabía lo del asunto de abandonar Harvard, no sabía del enorme nudo emocional que sentía respecto a quién era yo en realidad, qué era lo que me deparaba el futuro, del enorme miedo que me daba mi propia inmortalidad. Había algo que me daba terror, algo que no me atrevía a pensar: mi futuro con Jacob. Sabía que él nunca envejecería mientras no dejara de transformarse en lobo, pero ¿el sería inmortal tal y como lo éramos mi familia y yo? ¿Sería capaz de darle hijos? Y si los teníamos, ¿ellos serían inmortales o tendría que enfrentarme al día en que ellos murieran? ¿Y qué tal si…?

"_Basta, Renesmee. Este no es el lugar ni el momento para ponerte a destapar la cajita de miedos_", me reprendí.

Sonreí al recordar lo de la "cajita de miedos". Era algo que la tía Rose me había enseñado de niña; cuando había algo que de verdad me asustaba, como una pesadilla, la tía me decía que cerrara los ojos, imaginara que tenía una cajita de madera y que mi miedo era como una hoja de papel. Me pedía que en mi mente doblara esa hoja en ocho partes y ya que estaba bien doblada, la metiera hasta el fondo de la "cajita de miedos" y la cerrara con llaves. La única forma de que el miedo regresara, era si yo lo dejaba salir. Y la verdad, es que funcionaba. Muchas de mis pesadillas estaban guardadas ahí, en la "cajita de miedos".

Tal vez el encuentro con Awka me había puesto así, tan inquieta, ya que su presencia era demasiado extraña. Era demasiada casualidad que otro semi-vampiro hiciera su aparición "fortuita" en Forks, y sobre todo, supiera de mí. Es cierto que los de nuestra especie eran pocos, pero hasta donde yo sabía, los otros vivían en Brasil. _"Brasil, mapuche… ¡Nahuel_!" las ideas empezaron a fluir como un torrente en mi mente.

"_Pero no es Nahuel. Él tenía los ojos oscuros y la piel un poco más oscura, aunque poseían el mismo porte"._ Recordé la visita de aquél años atrás, cuando los Vulturi aparecieron dispuestos a hacer "justicia" con mi familia y nuestros amigos. La llegada de Nahuel fue nuestro salvavidas, pues gracias a lo que contó sobre él y sus hermanas, nuestros verdugos se habían quedado sin excusas para la masacre que tenían planeada. Pero Nahuel jamás mencionó un hermano, únicamente habló de sus hermanas, así que ¿dónde encajaba Awka en todo esto? Había algo demasiado extraño en todo esto, y no iba a estar tranquila hasta que lo descubriera.

–¡Nessie! –La voz de Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–Jake.

El corrió rápidamente a mi lado, y prácticamente me puso de pié de un tirón. Me abrazó con fuerza y después tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para darme un ligero beso en la frente.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herida?

–No tengo nada –Su preocupación me conmovió. –Sólo fue el susto.

–No me lo creo… O te está saliendo un cuernito en la frente o eso es un chipote.

–¿? –me palmeé la frente con la mano derecha, y de ese lado descubrí que se me estaba haciendo una protuberancia. –¡No! Me voy a ver horrible en mi cumpleaños si no se me quita para entonces.

–¿Acabas de chocar tu coche, recibes un golpe en la frente y lo único que te preocupa es verte mal? –Jacob abrió los ojos como platos –Nessie, creo que será mejor que te revise un médico, me preocupa tu cordura.

Le di un suave puñetazo en el hombro

–¡Tonto! Mi cordura está bien, sólo que no puedo evitar ser un poco vanidosa, al fin y al cabo, soy mujer.

Jacob me estrechó con más fuerza si es posible y sonrió a carcajadas.

–Definitivamente Nessie, contigo la vida jamás será aburrida. No voy a tener demasiado tiempo de aburrirme si siempre tengo que estar detrás de ti para cuidarte… Será mejor que llevemos el auto a mi taller, para poder echarle un vistazo y ver qué podemos hacer por él.

Jacob se fue manejando mi mal trecho auto hasta su taller, seguido por mi abuelo en su patrulla y yo en la camioneta de mi novio. Me quedé sorprendida del tamaño del taller, de lo ordenado y eficiente que parecía fluir el trabajo.

Jacob había convencido al abuelo de que no era necesario que él se quedara, así que Charlie únicamente nos acompañó hasta afuera del taller, sólo para asegurarse que yo sabía llegar. Después de que Jacob le aseguró que se encargaría de llevarme sana y salva a casa, se despidió de nosotros.

No me sorprendió encontrar por ahí a varios chicos de La Push. Quil y Embry me saludaron a la distancia con un gesto con la mano. Parecía que estaban demasiado ocupados con un enorme Jeep. Seth fue menos sutil, él sí se acercó para saber completo el chisme de mi accidente.

–Nessie, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Confundiste la reversa con el avance?

–¡Ja! Qué gracioso, Seth… no, sólo que me ganó el cambio de luces y para no pasarme el alto, frené de repente, así que el que venía detrás de mi, me golpeó.

–De seguro te distrajiste por venirte maquillando. ¡Típico de las mujeres! Definitivamente, el único carro que les deberían dejar conducir es el carrito del supermercado –Seth soltó una escandalosa carcajada y a mi me dieron ganas de pegarle por su chiste tan malo y sexista.

–Ahórrate tus chistes machistas y mueve el trasero, hermanito. Todavía no has terminado con el auto de la señora Gallager y hay que entregarlo a las cuatro de la tarde.

Seth puso lo ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz de Leah; parecía un sargento dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Casi podría jurar que gruñó cuando me vio.

–Vaya Jake, así que te vas a unir al grupo de los "niñeros-esclavos" de Quil… A ver si tú si puedes controlar a tu noviecita.

–¡Métete en tus asuntos, Leah!

Leah ni se dignó a contestar, sólo me lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio y siguió caminando por el taller, revisando y anotando algo en un block de notas.

–¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí?

–¿Cómo? –Jacob había abierto la cajuela y estaba revisando los posibles daños internos de mi auto. Sacó la cabeza justo cuando escuchó mi pregunta –¿Te refieres a Leah?

–Sí, a _ella_… ¿Qué hace aquí?

–Pues, trabaja, como todos los demás. –Por la expresión de su rostro, noté que estaba algo desconcertado por el tono de mi voz.

–Mmm… –No pude evitar torcer la boca. No me parecía nada bien la presencia de Leah.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Nada.

–Nessie…

–Es sólo que… no me gusta que trabaje contigo.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? Ella siempre ha sido mi mano derecha, mi segundo abordo.

–¿Qué qué tiene de malo?... Me detesta, me gruñe cada vez que me ve.

–Tonterías, Nessie… No es nada personal, Leah le gruñe a todo mundo.

–No es cierto, a ti no. –Me crucé de brazos, molesta porque parecía que Jacob no tomaba en serio mis palabras. –Es más, cuando habla de ti, hasta se le ilumina la mirada.

–¿Estas celosa? –Si Jacob se seguía riendo de esa manera, le iba a dar otro puñetazo, no importaba que le rompiera otro par de costillas en el proceso.

–Y si así fuera ¿qué?

–Ja, ja, ja… Te ves adorable cuando te pones celosa, ¿lo sabías? –me agarró de una de las manos y me acercó hacia él para envolverme en un cálido abrazo. –No tienes de qué preocuparte, tú eres la única para mi. No hay nadie más, te lo prometo.

"_Como si fuera eso cierto_" pensé. No había olvidado ni un instante lo de la impronta y la relación que había dejado en el aire en el pasado… ¿Sería Leah ese amor misterioso? ¡Argh! No quería pensar en eso, porque lo único que conseguía era enfurecerme más.

Como sabiendo la furia que todavía bullía en mi interior, Jacob me besó de la manera en que conseguía que mis rodillas fueran de gelatina. Acarició mi labio inferior con su lengua antes profundizar nuestro beso, acariciando su lengua con la mía. Le di un suave y ligero mordisco en el labio antes de finalizar el beso, tal como alguna vez había visto en una película.

Su respiración estaba algo agitada, al igual que la mía, y sonreí con picardía.

–¡Ufff! ¡Consíganse un cuarto! –Dijo Seth cuando pasó a nuestro lado cargado de latas de aceite.

Sabía que mis mejillas estarían más que arreboladas, pero no me importaba. Esperaba que nuestro beso lo hubiera visto Leah y le hubiera quedado claro el mensaje: este hombre-lobo es mío, es mí Jacob.

–¿Por qué no me esperas en mi oficina mientras termino de revisar tu auto? –me susurró al oído mientras me daba con disimulo un mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja –No creo poder concentrarme si te tengo tan cerca.

Puse cara de fastidio, no se me antojaba nadita estar sentada esperándolo sin hacer nada.

–Puedes usar la computadora si quieres.. –dijo al ver mi mueca.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Awka, "_malen túten… Puedes buscarlo en internet, es mapuche_".

–¿Tienes internet?

–Sí, claro. Imagino que quieres checar tu e-mail.

–Ajá….

–Mi oficina es la segunda puerta a la izquierda. –Dijo mientras me acompañaba hasta la puerta de una oficina que a su vez, estaba dividida en otros dos despachos. Rápidamente di con la puerta que me había mencionado, antes de entrar, me giré y besé mi mano, para después enviarle el beso sopando mi aliento. Él hizo como si lo hubiera atrapado con su mano derecha y se lo puso en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón.

Probablemente para los demás éramos un par de cursis, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando todos entendieran que él era mío, así como yo era para él.

La oficina de Jake era minúscula, con lugar apenas para dos sillas, un escritorio y una computadora. Me senté detrás del escritorio y abrí el explorador; di gracias al cielo que la computadora fuera más rápida que la que había en casa de Charlie.

Tecleé en Google la palabra "Mapuche", pues no estaba segura si era una región o una tribu de Sudamérica. Rápidamente descubrí que se trataba de lo segundo; empecé a buscar la definición e historias relacionadas con los mapuches. Pero no había nada que pudiera servirme.

Me topé con una página donde venían algunos vocablos en la lengua mapuche así como algunas leyendas del pueblo y empecé a buscar _malen túten _y Awka.

–¿Cómo demonios se escribirá? –dije en voz alta.

Intenté con varias formas posibles, hasta que di con la forma exacta de _malen túten_, que significaba "niña bonita".

"_Mmm, con que nuestro misterioso forastero sabe de piropos_".

Tuve menos problemas para encontrar "Awka", ya que se escribía de la forma que había imaginado.

Awka: Indómito, salvaje, peligroso.

Me estremecí. ¿Qué clase de padres le ponen un nombre así a su hijo? Decían que nuestros nombres definían en gran medida quienes somos. Entonces, ¿Awka era peligroso? ¿Para quién, para los humanos o para mí? Un nuevo estremecimiento me recorrió, pero esta vez, acompañado de un sentimiento de anticipación. Una parte de mí sabía que la presencia de Awka no era fortuita, sólo quedaba averiguar qué era lo que se proponía.

* * *

**¡HOLA GENTE! LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA**

**NO DUDO QUE RECIBIRÉ VARIAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE XD**

**ACABO DE VOLVER DE MIS VACACIONES, ASÍ QUE COMENZARÉ A SUBIR CAPITULOS OTRA VEZ**

**..PARA COMPENSAR TAL VEZ POSTEE VARIOS SEGUIDOS :P**

**EN FIN, HOLA DE NUEVO!!**

**NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA PONERME AL DÍA**

**NOS LEEMOS!!**

**Grace =P**


	9. Awka

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

**AWKA**

_El sueño era el mismo, mamá y yo estábamos en el claro cubierto de nieve; en su rostro se apreciaba una gran tristeza. "Cuando llegue el momento vamos a tener que separarnos", me dijo y yo sentí un gran dolor oprimiéndome en el pecho. Estiré mi mano para colocarla en su mejilla, mostrándole la imagen de papá, ella y yo. Ella agregó "Porque es necesario"._

_Sólo que esta vez algo había cambiado en mi sueño; ya no era una niña, ya era una adulta. Abracé a mi madre fuertemente, luchando por no derramar mis lágrimas. Mamá me besó en la mejilla y me dijo quedamente "recuerda que te amo más que a mi vida"._

_De pronto, todo quedó sumido en una espesa niebla, traté de buscar a tientas a mamá, pero no la podía encontrar. A lo lejos se escuchaba el lamento de un lobo._

_Nunca había escuchado un sonido así, cargado de tanto dolor. Parecía como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón en carne viva._

_La neblina no me dejaba ver más allá de la punta de mi nariz, me sentía desesperada. ¿Dónde estaban mamá y papá? ¿Dónde estaba el resto de mi familia? ¿A qué se debía el desgarrador llanto del lobo?_

_Empecé a sentir mucho miedo, estaba sola y perdida. Seguí avanzando a tientas, estirando mis manos tratando de encontrar algo o alguien a través de la espesa bruma._

_De pronto, algo me aprisionó por la muñeca izquierda, apretándome como si fuera alguna especie de grillete; me estaba lastimando mucho, sabía que me quedarían marcas en mi pálida piel a causa de la presión. Traté en vano de zafarme, pues en lugar de liberarme, aquello que me aprisionaba empezó a jalarme hacia él._

_Repentinamente la neblina empezó a dispersarse, dejándome ver lo que antes no podía. _

_La escena era espantosamente escalofriante. A mis pies yacían inertes los cuerpos de mis seres queridos: vampiros, humanos y licántropos. El horror me provocó unas incontrolables nauseas a la vez que quería chillar del dolor ante la desgarradora escena._

_Al levantar la vista, me encontré rodeada de decenas de seres vestidos con una especie de largos hábitos negros. No podía ver sus rostros, sólo varios pares de brillantes ojos carmesí cargados de odio._

_Por fin pude ver quién era aquel que me tenía aprisionada tan férreamente: poseía unos fríos e incompasivos ojos azules, resaltados por el bronceado de su piel. Tenía en su rostro una sonrisa cruel y satisfecha, dibujada en una boca de cuya comisura derecha aún chorreaba el rastro de sangre de sus víctimas._

_Y yo era la siguiente, lo pude ver en la sanguinaria expresión de Awka._

_Pero lo que no sabía era si yo me rendiría sin más o si estaba dispuesta a luchar por mi vida, cuando aquello que la sostenía reposaba sin vida a mí alrededor._

Me desperté sobresaltada a causa de esa pesadilla tan vívida. Todavía sentía el corazón repiqueteando a una velocidad alarmante, si ya de por sí mi corazón siempre retumbaba más rápido que el de los humanos.

Con el dorso de la mano me sequé el sudor frío que recorría mi frente; sabía que era una tontería sentir tal terror a causa de una pesadilla, algo que se escapaba de mi control. Volví a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, esperando que el sueño volviera a mí, pero era inútil no podía quedarme dormida nuevamente. Di varias vueltas entre las sábanas, buscando una posición más cómoda que me permitiera conciliar el sueño otra vez, pero fracasé en el intento, así que me puse a contar las grietas en el techo de la habitación y nada. Intenté también contar los grumos de pintura que había en el techo, y otra vez, nada. _"¡Maldición!"_ dije para mis adentros. Tal vez mi inconsciente se resistía a hundirse en el sopor del sueño por miedo a regresar a la espantosa pesadilla de antes.

Volví la vista hacia el reloj que marcaba las 2:35 de la madrugada. ¡Genial!, faltaban horas para que amaneciera y yo sin poder dormirme.

Barajé todas mis posibles opciones: el remedio del vaso de leche tibia, descartado; leer algo, también descartado, dado que la única lectura disponible en casa del abuelo eran un libro de cocina, otro libro sobre pesca y un montón de revistas viejas, así que ninguna de esas opciones me apetecía.

"_Tal vez un poco de ejercicio me ayudaría_"

Casi sin pensarlo, agarré unos jeans, un ligero suéter negro de punto y mi par de tenis, y me vestí a toda prisa.

Di un último vistazo al reloj de la mesa de noche. "_Las tres de la mañana, la hora en que los demonios salen a hacer de las suyas_". Reí ante el cariz de mis pensamientos y de un largo salto salí por la ventana de la habitación.

Me escabullí entre los árboles del bosque que colindaba con el patio trasero de la casa. Sabía que las probabilidades de que alguien me viera eran muy remotas, así que empecé a acelerar mi carrera más y más a cada paso que daba.

Sentí que mis agarrotados músculos empezaban a relajarse mientras mi mente recapitulaba los acontecimientos de los días pasados.

Después del accidente y de que mi automóvil se quedase en el taller de mi novio hasta nuevo aviso, Jake se compadeció de mi y me prestó un viejo sedán para que pudiera moverme a mi antojo. Reconozco que no era el auto de mis sueños, pero Jacob sentía tal adoración por esa vieja chatarra, ya que fue el primer auto que reconstruyó con sus propias manos. No quise romper su corazón diciéndole lo poco atractivo que me parecía su viejo auto, así que puse mi mejor sonrisa tipo comercial de pasta de dientes y le di las gracias con más entusiasmo del que sentía. Esperaba que mi Aston Martin estuviera listo lo más pronto posible, porque conducir a menos de 80 kilómetros por hora era mortalmente aburrido para mi.

También había logrado conseguir una compañía que se comprometiera a limpiar mi casa en un solo día. Era cierto que no había nada que "don dinero" no pudiera lograr. Y la cuestión de los muebles fue por el estilo; gracias a un nuevo viaje a Seattle y a una jugosa suma extra que le pagué a una compañía de mudanzas, mi casa estaba otra vez completamente amueblada. Tal vez por puro sentimentalismo terminé decorando la casa casi idénticamente a como estaba cuando los Cullen la habitaban.

No podía negar que estaba emocionada por al fin poder poner en marcha mis planes de independencia. Sentía una gran emoción por poder experimentar vivir sola y como un simple ser humano, ser solo Renesmee y no tener que estar todo el tiempo en guardia para que el secreto del resto de mi familia se mantuviera como tal. A veces me era muy arduo estar al pendiente de evitar cualquier desliz en las miles de mentiras y medias verdades que teníamos que ir soltando a diestra y siniestra para que la gente no empezara a sospechar de lo que en realidad era mi familia.

Mientras sentía como me iban rozando apenas las ramas de los árboles, dada la velocidad con la que estaba corriendo, recordé algo que me tenía molesta. O mejor dicho, alguien: Leah Clearwater.

Era insoportable, insufrible, odiosa, era… ¡Argg! No encontraba el adjetivo exacto para describir a esa mujercita. Últimamente estaba peor, ya ni se preocupaba por disimular su animadversión contra mí. A la menor provocación soltaba un comentario mordaz y sarcástico hacía mí y los miles de defectos que, según ella, yo poseía. De verdad que si no fuera por Jacob que sabía controlarme cuando estaba a punto de perder el genio, ya le hubiera azotado como mínimo un buen trompón para ver si se le iban bajando sus humitos conmigo. No podía creer que Seth y ella fueran hermanos, porque mientras uno era todo candor y buen humor, la otra era como una nube negra en mi karma.

"_Definitivamente alguno debe de ser adoptado o hijo del lechero de la reserva"._

Lo que más parecía molestarle a Leah era verme llegar al taller de Jake todas las tardes. Mi novio me había pedido que me pasara por ahí todos los días, para pasar algo de tiempo juntos e irnos por ahí una vez que el taller se cerrara. Yo procuraba mantenerme quieta y no ser una distracción para los demás, pasaba mucho tiempo en la oficinita de Jake navegando por internet o si Jake se tomaba un par de minutos de descanso, besándolo. Claro que lo de los "minutos de descanso" rara vez sucedían, ya que mal Jacob ponía un pie en su oficina, Leah aparecía en la puerta vociferando algo sobre una crisis que solo él podía resolver. Ajá, sí como no.

Lo que no sabía mi estimadísima Leah era que Jacob me había ofrecido trabajo en el taller como secretaria. La misma Leah le había dado la idea, ya que tenía días quejándose de que ella sola no podía con todo el papeleo y el trabajo de escritorio, que necesitaba ayuda extra para esas tareas. Jacob pensó en mí dado que yo todavía no había decidido qué hacer a parte de mudarme sola a mi antigua casa. De inmediato acepté, tanto para poder estar con él todo el tiempo posible y tanto para verle la cara a Leah cuando supiera que el próximo lunes, al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños, íbamos a ser compañeras. Mi diablito interno se carcajeaba de imaginarse a la señorita Clearwater retorciéndose del coraje.

Mi cumpleaños… otro tema que me emocionaba. Faltaban tres días, bueno mejor dicho dos porque ya eran más de las tres de la mañana del viernes. Me preguntaba qué sorpresa me tendría preparada Jacob para mi cumpleaños. Cierto que me entristecía pensar que iba a ser el primero que pasaba lejos de mis padres, de mis tíos y de mis abuelos paternos, pero también era el primero que iba a pasar en casa de Charlie y con los chicos de La Push. Había llamado a mis padres el día anterior y mamá me había pedido que regresara a casa a pasar aunque fuera con ellos ese día; papá estaba menos renuente con mi idea del año sabático como humana, pero no terminaba de dar su brazo a torcer. Incluso la tía Rose había tomado el teléfono y me había suplicado que regresara a casa, que no los abandonara. Pobre de mi tía, ella me quería como la hija que siempre había deseado tener, por eso era tan sobre protectora conmigo, al igual que mis padres. Pero me mantuve firme y les dije que no pensaba cambiar de opinión respecto a mis planes.

Iba demasiado sumida en mis cavilaciones que no me había dado cuenta que había llegado al centro del claro de siempre. Cerré los ojos y estiré los brazos para desperezarme, inhalando profundamente el aire cargado con todos los aromas del bosque. Percibí el efluvio de los animales, pero no estaba sedienta, así que ni me planteé la posibilidad de cazar esa noche. Lo único que quería era correr y desentumir el cuerpo. Tal vez debería hacer un poco más de ejercicio nocturno, ser tan dependiente del automóvil no era bueno, es más, ni siquiera sabía si era posible que me saliera celulitis si seguía sin ejercitarme continuamente.

Era uno de los "peros" de ser de las únicas de mi especie: el desconocer qué podía o no afectarme, así que todo se fundaba en vivir experimentando a base de prueba y error.

–Sabía que podía encontrarte aquí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al reconocer la profunda voz que sonaba a mi espalda. Rápidamente me giré para quedar frente a él.

–Awka…

–Hola, _malen túten _¿lista para cazar?

–¿Cómo?

–La otra noche, antes de que decidieras seguirme a través del bosque, te vi cazando a la manada de ciervos. Un espectáculo verdaderamente… fascinante.

¿Fascinante? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? No estuve segura de detectar o no una leve burla en su voz.

–¿Me viste?

–Sí, te estuve observando esa noche. Te confieso que me extrañó tu manera de alimentarte, nunca pensé que te gustara la sangre de los animales.

–¿A ti no? –No iba a fingir que no sabía qué era. Prefería irme a las claras desde un principio.

–La verdad es que no. Prefiero la dieta tradicional.

–¿Te refieres a….? –No pude ni terminar la frase, la sola idea me ponía los pelos de punta.

–¿A la sangre humana? Sí. –Debió de ver el desconcierto en mi mirada, porque rápidamente agregó –Pero no temas, pequeña Renesmee, yo no te voy a hacer daño. Jamás podría hacérselo a alguien de mi propia especie, más cuando somos tan pocos y tan únicos.

–Pero a las personas sí. –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación nacida de sus propias palabras.

–Sólo aquellas que se lo merecen o que no tienen remedio.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A los "malos" de la vida real y a veces, aquellos tan enfermos o desgraciados que piden algo que acabe con sus vidas de una buena vez y de un solo tajo. Digamos que soy una especie de eutanasia.

Sus solas palabras deberían de provocarme miedo y la tentación de alejarme de él a toda velocidad, pero extrañamente me atraía lo que escuchaba, a pesar de que algo en mi cabeza me decía que era una locura, que eso no estaba bien. Sentía algo como una extraña fascinación hacia él.

–¿Y quién lo decide?

–¿El qué?

–¿Quién es el bueno y quien es el malo? ¿Quién se siente desgraciado?

–Eso a veces lo eligen sus acciones. La naturaleza humana tiende más a la oscuridad, a la maldad… En cuanto a lo otro, es muy fácil escuchar el dolor del enfermo o la desgracia de un alma.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, él esperando mi reacción y yo tratando de entender sus palabras. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que yo rompiera ese silencio.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El no pareció sorprendido con mi pregunta, al contrario, parecía que la estaba esperando.

–Yo sé mucho de ti, Renesmee. Hace tiempo que te estaba buscando.

–¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

–Hace unos… siete años, aproximadamente, mi hermano me habló de ti. Me habló de una sorprendente y hermosa niña de nuestra clase y me habló de su peculiar familia.

–¿Te refieres a Nahuel?

–¿Lo recuerdas?

–Por supuesto. Gracias a él, mi familia resolvió una… disputa.

–¿Te refieres a la masacre que tenían planeada los Vulturis?

¡Vaya! Así que estaba enterado de todo, ¿Qué más sabría Awka?

–Nahuel me contó todo hace tiempo –contestó a mi pregunta sin formular en voz alta –Me dijo que tus padres son Edward y Bella Cullen, me habló del admirable Doctor Carlisle y su piadosa esposa Esme, tus abuelos. También me contó sobre Rosalie, Emmett y de Alice y Jasper, quienes fueron a buscarlo hasta Brasil para traerlo y demostrarle a los viejos espectros que no somos una amenaza para el secreto mundo vampírico.

–¿Por qué dices que tienes tiempo buscándome?

–Porque así es. Desde que Nahuel me habló de ti, se convirtió casi en una obsesión conocerte. Tardé en llegar a ti porque mi hermano nunca me dijo donde encontrarte, murió antes de que pudiera llegar a decírmelo.

¿Muerto?

–¿Nahuel...? ¿Nahuel está muerto? Pero… que no…

–¿Pero qué no se supone que somos inmortales? Sí, siempre y cuando el fuego o una herida demasiado grande no se atraviesen en nuestro destino. Así como compartimos las fortalezas y debilidades del vampiro, también compartimos algunas de los humanos. Mi hermano murió en el fuego, tratando de salvar a unos niños atrapados en un fuego iniciado en una parte de la selva.

¿Entonces yo también podía tener una fecha de caducidad? Sentí que el suelo se movía a mis pies.

–Cuando Nahuel vino, sólo mencionó que tenía hermanas. Jamás habló de un hermano.

–Será porque en ese entonces no nos conocíamos. –Inhaló profundamente antes de proseguir. –Verás, yo apenas tengo 74 años de haber venido a este mundo, y si bien ambos tenemos descendencia mapuche, jamás llegamos a conocernos, o no hasta que nuestro padre nos reunió.

»Será mejor que te cuente mi historia desde el comienzo. Mi madre era una mestiza, hija de una mapuche y un predicador alemán, así que su propio pueblo la rechazaba por no ser de raza pura. Mi madre tenía la piel oscura de su madre, pero los ojos azules de su padre. El pueblo entero creía que era una especie de bruja, la que la aislaron de la comunidad. El único contacto humano con el que contaba era con el de mis abuelos y unos cuantos que se atrevieron a desafiar las supersticiones. Un día, mi madre se perdió en los bosques y cuando la encontraron, contó que un ángel la había cuidado durante el tiempo que estuvo perdida. Mis abuelos se preocuparon, más cuando mamá se siguió internando entre la espesura de los árboles para ir al encuentro de su ángel guardián. Pero ese ángel era todo menos ángel y mucho menos guardián.

»Cuando se descubrió que mi madre estaba embarazada… bueno, digamos que ser una paria y además, ser una cualquiera, no es fácil. Pero aún así, mis abuelos la apoyaron. Sólo que el embarazo de mi madre no era normal. En un mes se había hinchado como si tuviera un embarazo de nueve meses, y cuando vino el momento del parto, todo fue para peor…

Awka tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro sin expresión. Me conmovió verlo así, tanto que estiré la mano para apoyarla sobre su hombro, en señal de consuelo. Y de pronto, la lluvia de luces incesantes se hizo presente en mi mente. Empecé a descargar esos recuerdos de Awka a mi mente.

–En cuanto puse un pie en este mundo, todos, incluidos mis abuelos se lanzaron a mi caza. Me salvé por los pelos. Aunque era un "recién nacido" –pronunció con algo de sarcasmo– tuve la fuerza suficiente para ponerme en pie y ocultarme entre los árboles.

En mi mente reproducía los recuerdos de lo que me iba contando. Sentí verdadero dolor por el terror del niño pequeño que no entendía el odio de la turba. Estaba solo y confundido, había amado la voz de su madre, añoraba dentro del vientre el día que por fin conocería el rostro de aquella que le hablaba en todo momento a través de la piel de la hinchada tripa con tanta adoración. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo a merced de esos sanguinarios?

–Pasé los pocos años de mi infancia viviendo como un verdadero salvaje, alimentándome de lo que podía. Un día que estaba sediento, me topé accidentalmente con uno de aquellos que me habían dado caza el día de mi nacimiento. El hombre estaba perdido y yo sediento, realmente sediento. El retumbar de su corazón, el olor de su sangre basto para nublar mi raciocinio y me alimenté de él. Al principio me sentí mal, como un monstruo, pero luego pensé, ¿no es más monstruo aquél que se lanza sobre un inocente para matarlo? Y ahí se acabaron los pocos remordimientos que pude haber tenido.

–¿Cómo conociste a Nahuel?

–Ya que había alcanzado yo mi madurez física, un día apareció mi padre. El me reconoció fácilmente y me dijo quién era y por primera vez me sentí querido. Me habló sobre mis demás hermanos y prometió llevarme un día con ellos, pero sinceramente, no me interesaba conocerlos, ya que no deseaba compartir el amor del único ser que me había amado aparte de mi madre, sin importar qué fuera yo. Hace siete años fue que al fin conocí a Nahuel y a mis hermanas, lo hice porque papá desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sabía donde estaban los demás y tenía la esperanza de que con ellos estuviera él. Lamentablemente sabían lo mismo o menos sobre el paradero de nuestros padres. Así que al final, terminé reuniéndome con mi familia.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien quisiera dañar a un bebé inocente? A un niño que no tenía la culpa de haber sido concebido en unas circunstancias tan extrañas. Los recuerdos de Awka me habían estremecido hasta lo más hondo, pues pude experimentar el dolor, el terror y la desolación que sintió. Nadie se merecía algo así, mucho menos un ser indefenso. No aplaudía lo que había hecho Awka con aquel mapuche del que se alimentó, pero entendí qué lo motivó a hacerlo.

–¿Te asusté?

–No… no mucho –sonreí ligeramente –Es que nunca había escuchado algo parecido, nunca habría imaginado algo así. Supongo que será porque mi vida ha sido bastante diferente. Mi familia me amó desde el principio.

–Tienes suerte.

–La verdad es que sí… a pesar de que a veces me vuelven loca con su sobre protección, al final agradezco todo lo que me han dado, toda su protección y todo su amor. Sé que mamá y papá me adoran desde el primer día que supieron de mí.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, sentí un deseo desenfrenado por estar con mis papás y abrazarlos y darles las gracias por todo. Decirles cuánto los amaba y cuan bendecida me sentía que ellos fueran mi familia.

–El próximo domingo es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? –dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema. Imaginé que deseaba dejar de lado unos recuerdos tan tristes, así que le seguí la corriente.

–¡Sí! Ya quiero que sea domingo, adoro mi cumpleaños.

–¿Piensas hacer algo especial?

–Todavía no tengo nada en claro… ya sé que faltan dos días, pero así soy yo de espontánea. Algo se me ocurrirá sobre la marcha. Además, lo de la mudanza me ha traído como loca esta semana, por lo que no he podido planear nada en específico.

–¿Mudanza?

–Sí, verás, he estado viviendo estos días en casa de mi abuelo, pero mi familia tiene una casa aquí en Forks. Hace tiempo que está sola, porque nos mudamos a otra ciudad, pero decidí tomarme una especie de año sabático para vivir como una mortal más. Así que decidí vivir en mi antigua casa y me he dedicado a limpiarla y decorarla para dejarla habitable. –Normalmente, era más reservada acerca de mis planes, más con los extraños, pero con Awka sentía la necesidad de contarle mis cosas. –Tal vez aproveche la ocasión y termine haciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños-inauguración. –Me pregunté si debería invitarlo o no. Yo y mi bocota. Al final, terminé diciendo –Estás cordialmente invitado.

–Gracias… sólo que no creo que sea una buena idea. No creo que a tu novio y a sus amigos les entusiasme mi presencia.

–¿También sabes de Jacob?

–Ya te dije que sé muchas cosas… Nahuel me dijo bastante y otras tantas, bueno, el día de nuestro primer encuentro fue más que obvia la relación que tienes con ese… hombre-perro.

–Licántropo, por favor –le corregí.

–Como digas. Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero como dije, no creo que sea lo mejor. Tal vez los… licántropos decidan atraparme ahí mismo, dado que no lo han podido hacer todavía.

–¿Te han estado siguiendo?

–Sí. Imagino que detectaron mi presencia y se pusieron algo nerviosos.

–Puedo hablarles de ti. Eso sí, tienes que prometer que no vas a cazar en Forks, la reserva y unos 50 kilómetros a la redonda.

Awka lanzó una profunda y sonora carcajada. ¿Qué le había parecido tan gracioso?

–Lo mejor será que regreses a casa, _malen túten. _El sol está saliendo y supongo que no quieres que algún mortal te vea corriendo más rápido que el viento.

Miré al cielo algo aturdida, ¿realmente había pasado tanto tiempo que el sol ya empezaba a dibujarse en el horizonte?

–¡Tienes razón! Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Adios, Awka.

–Más bien, hasta luego… Presiento que nos seguiremos encontrando, pequeña Renesmee.

En un parpadear, Awka desapareció de mi vista. Sí que era rápido, el único rastro que dejó fue el de unas hojas al viento elevadas por la velocidad de su carrera.

Había sido una experiencia interesante para una noche de insomnio… Los primeros rayos del sol me dieron directo a la cara y en ese momento recordé que Charlie no tardaría en despertar y notar mi ausencia, así que como alma que lleva el diablo emprendí el regreso a casa.


	10. La Feria

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**Lean abajo.

* * *

**

**LA FERIA**

–Abuelo, por favor… –Si mi abuelo me seguía mirando con cara de cachorrito a punto de ser sacrificado, me iba a poner a llorar como magdalena. –No es que me vaya al otro lado del mundo o que me mude a Mercurio, sólo voy a empezar una nueva aventura como toda mujer adulta.

–Nessie, es que no es fácil… Y eso de lo de ser mujer adulta, bueno… tú sabes mejor que yo –era la primera vez en la vida que el abuelo hacía una leve insinuación acerca de mi peculiar existencia. –No entiendo por qué te quieres ir de aquí y por qué tiene que ser precisamente hoy.

–Abuelo –Me abracé a él con ternura. –Sólo voy a estar a quince minutos de aquí. Esto es algo que he deseado por mucho tiempo y agradezco tu ofrecimiento de quedarme aquí, pero….

–Nessie…

–Pero… –no dejé que me interrumpiera, quería dejar las cosas en claro y no permitir que el abuelo terminara acorralándome y haciendo que mi "corazón de pollo" se rindiera ante sus chantajes sentimentales. –…mi casa está lista y esperándome. Sé que te encantaría que siguiera aquí un tiempo más, te lo agradezco, pero también sé que tú tienes tu propia vida y tu propia rutina. O, ¿acaso piensas que no estaba enterada de que antes de que yo viniera de visita, la mayor parte de tu tiempo te la pasabas en casa de Sue Clearwater?

–Hija, no me importaría cambiar mi rutina, podemos acoplarnos. Si quieres quedarte en Forks, estaría más tranquilo si vivieras conmigo. No me gusta nada que pretendas vivir sola y en pleno bosque.

Esbocé una sonrisa. El abuelo lo decía como si pensara mudarme a una zona incivilizada y remota; solté nuestro abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Abuelo, siempre puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, sobre todo a la hora de la cena. Prometo que haré lo mismo.

–Nessie, ya subí la última de tus maletas –Dijo Jake desde la puerta principal de la casa.

El abuelo yo permanecimos tomados de la mano en el pequeño recibidor; Charlie le lanzó una mirada resignada a mi novio, como reconociendo que no había forma de que yo cambiara de opinión.

–Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Los de la compañía de seguridad deben estar esperándome para explicarme como funciona la alarma.

–¿Alarma?

–Sí abuelo. Tanto papá como Jake –dije mientras lo señalaba con la cabeza –insistieron en ello, y como ya sé cómo se ponen de pesados si no les hago caso, preferí no discutir y darles gusto en eso.

–Me parece perfecto. Si estás tan decidida a vivir sola, por lo menos asegúrate de estar bien protegida en todo momento.

–Está bien, abuelo. –Dije mientras le daba otro abrazo de despedida –Bueno, ya nos vamos. Jacob tiene mucho trabajo y aprovechó su hora de comida para ayudarme a llevar mis cosas a la casa. Nos hemos tardado más de lo previsto y ya casi es hora de que vuelva al taller. –Miré el reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca izquierda; marcaba la una y 25 de la tarde.

–Acuérdate que ésta siempre será tu casa y que si no te sientes a gusto viviendo sola, puedes volver en el momento que quieras.

–Gracias, abuelo.

Charlie nos acompañó a mi novio y a mi hasta la acera, justo donde la camioneta de Jake estaba estacionada. En cuanto Jake puso en marca el vehículo, bajé el cristal de la ventana para sacar casi medio cuerpo por ella y gritarle a Charlie.

–¡Hasta luego! ¡Te amo, abuelo!

Casi podría apostar que mi abuelo, el siempre renuente a las manifestaciones públicas de afecto, estaba a nada de dejar correr un par de lágrimas.

–¡Yo también te amo! –Gritó con la voz cargada de emoción –Llámame en cuanto estés instalada.

–¡Te lo prometo!

–Nessie, cariño, será mejor que metas tu cuerpo al auto de nuevo y te sientes con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Nos van a multar si nos ven así.

–No lo creo –dije con la voz algo quebrada, estaba a nada de ponerme a llorar –Acuérdate que el jefe de policía es mi abuelo, así que tenemos vara alta.

Jacob tenía la vista puesta en el camino, pero apartó su mano derecha del volante para tomar mi mano izquierda y llevarla a sus labios.

–¿Estás triste?

–Sí… –una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla –Sé que es algo tonto ponerme así por la mudanza, pero tal vez sea porque este "_hasta luego_" me recordó cuando tuve que despedirme del abuelo Charlie cuando la familia se mudó a New Hampshire.

–Recuerdo que te fuiste llorando no sé cuanto tiempo hasta que te quedaste profundamente dormida en mis brazos… Me babeaste mi camiseta favorita. –dijo con voz divertida.

–¡No es cierto!, yo no babeo cuando duermo…

–Siento desilusionarte, pero cuando duermes babeas y roncas como un San Bernardo.

–No seas mentiroso, Jacob Black –dije fingiendo indignación. Sabía que era un intento de él por distraerme de mi tristeza –Hasta dormida soy una dulce damita.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? Estás dormida para saberlo.

El resto del trayecto a casa lo hicimos bromeando y hablando de tonterías. Al llegar, la compañía de seguridad me esperaba para enseñarme como funcionaba la alarma y cómo desactivarla cuando fuera necesario. Jake me ayudó a bajar mi equipaje y después, se quedó conmigo hasta que los de seguridad se fueron, pues quería estar completamente seguro de que la alarma funcionaba más que bien.

Se despidió de mi prometiendo volver al anochecer para cenar conmigo. Esa iba a ser mi primera cena en casa.

Pasé la mayor parte de la tarde terminando de darle un par de toques a la decoración, desempacando mi ropa y acomodándola en mi nuevo y amplio clóset. A pesar de que yo era la nueva y única habitante de la casa, aún pensaba en las habitaciones como "la habitación de los abuelos", o "la recámara de la tía Alice y del tío Jasper". Así que había terminado por seleccionar dos de las que alguna vez fueron las habitaciones de invitados, mandé quitar el muro que las separaba y conseguí una habitación por demás espaciosa. También procuré verificar que tanto el teléfono como la televisión satelital y la conexión de Internet funcionaran debidamente, porque sabía que no tardaría en recibir la visita de los chicos de La Push y del abuelo, y sería casi una tragedia nacional si no podían ver los partidos de futbol en la gran pantalla de alta definición que había instalado en la sala.

Cuando estaba en la cocina pensando qué hacer de cenar para esa noche, mi novio me mandó un mensaje a mi teléfono móvil.

"_Cambio de planes. Vamos a salir fuera. Paso por ti a las 6:30 pm_"

¿Qué se le habría ocurrido a Jacob?

"_Ponte algo práctico, cómodo y abrigador_".

Vaya, ¿a dónde pretendía llevarme vestida así? Tal vez había pensado en pasar la noche acampando, aunque la idea no me atraía mucho en sí, con tal de estar con él tanto tiempo no me importaría ir hasta la mismísima Tierra de Fuego para ello.

Dejé a un lado los sartenes que sostenía en cada mano y me dirigí a prisa a mi habitación para alistarme. Faltaba menos de una hora para que Jacob llegara y conociéndome, una hora no era suficiente para cambiarme, aún cuando mi look tuviera que ser "práctico, cómodo y abrigador".

Exactamente a las 6:31 sonó el timbre de la casa. Me di un ultimo vistazo en el espejo antes de bajar a abrirle la puerta a mi novio.

–Más vale que Jake tome esto como práctico y cómodo –dije mientras bajaba las escaleras apresurada. Había optado por vestir un par de _skinny jeans_ azul marino, unas botas de tacón plano color tabaco hasta la rodilla, un suéter de cuello alto color azul cielo y una chaqueta de cuero también color tabaco. Mi rizada melena la metí en control en una coleta porque ya no tuve tiempo de peinarme de otra manera.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi muy guapo novio esperándome con una enorme sonrisa ¿sería posible que cada vez que lo viera, estuviese más bello? "_Acuérdate de respirar y no ponerte a babear_" dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Pero es que la forma en que se le adherían al cuerpo ese ajustado par de Jeans y la camiseta azul, debería de ser un delito para la salud.

–Estas guapísima –dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba ligeramente en los labios.

–Tú tampoco estás nada mal… –dije coqueta.

–Gracias –Jacob se separó de nuestro abrazo y me lanzó una larga mirada desde la punta del pie hasta la cabeza –Me alegra descubrir que no tienes fobia a toda aquella prenda que mida más de 25 centímetros de largo.

–¿? –lo miré confundida.

–Es que llegué a pensar que le tenías manía a los pantalones… con eso de que nada más usas shorts o minifaldas muy pequeñas…

–Ja, ja, ja… –le dije con una mueca torcida –Que chistosito.

Jake rompió a reír a carcajadas mientras me abrazaba nuevamente. El lo encontraba divertido, pero a mi me chocaba que se metieran con mi guardarropa.

–No te enojes, es broma… anda, vámonos a divertirnos un rato.

–Está bien…

Agarré mi bolso, las llaves de la casa y salimos de ahí. Mientras caminábamos hasta donde estaba su camioneta, me fijé que sus jeans y los míos, así como su camiseta y mi suéter, eran de los mismos colores.

–Vaya, señor Black, ¿acaso usted también puede leer la mente? –mi voz sonó bastante divertida.

–¿Cómo? –pronunció confundido.

–¿Ya te diste cuenta que vamos vestidos igual? Parecemos gemelitos

–Aja, sobre todo por el color de piel y la estatura.

–¡Tonto! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Sí, ya sé… –dijo mientras me abría la puerta del vehículo y me ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad. –Tal vez nos leemos la mente el uno al otro. No cabe duda que somos almas gemelas. –Me dio un tierno beso antes de cerrar la puerta y rodear el vehículo para subirse por su lado y emprender la marcha.

"_No cabe duda que somos almas gemelas_", había dicho. ¿Sería eso cierto? No pude evitar que mi corazón empezara a latir desbocado. Esperaba que eso fuera cierto, que Jacob empezara a creerlo y a olvidarse de ese amor frustrado del pasado. No sabía quien era _esa_, y probablemente era muy irracional, pero no podía evitar odiarla por haber despreciado lo que yo anhelaba con todo mi ser: el amor verdadero y sincero de Jacob Black.

Al principio Jacob no me había dicho a dónde nos dirigíamos.

–Espera y verás. –fue lo que me contestó cuando se lo pregunté.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, apenas unos quince minutos. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos del entusiasmo cuando vi nuestro destino

–¡Es una feria!

–Sí, hoy es el primer día. Sé cuanto te encantan.

–¿Pero cómo es que no me enteré que iba a haber una?

–Nessie, has estado tan atareada esta semana que estoy tan seguro que hubo momentos en que no sabías ni qué año era.

–Ja, ja, ja, ¡tienes razón!... ¡Mira, hay rueda de la fortuna! –no esperé a que me abriera la puerta, pues era tato mi entusiasmo que me tuve que controlar para no salir corriendo hacia la feria y dejar a mi novio ahí en el estacionamiento.

Jacob sonrió al ver mi desbordado entusiasmo. Probablemente me estaba comportando como una niña, pero ¡qué más da! Tal vez tal alboroto por las ferias era producto del trauma infantil que venía arrastrando desde que mis padres me explicaron que no era posible que me llevaran a Disneyland. Cuando tenía lo que era el equivalente a ocho años humanos, le había suplicado a mis papás que me llevaran a conocer Disney, pero ellos de la forma más paciente y clara posible, me explicaron por qué no podíamos ir, ya que el sol era uno de los grandes enemigos para preservar nuestro secreto. Aunque traté de entenderlos, no pude evitar terminar haciendo un berrinche bastante desagradable. De consolación, Alice, Rosalie y Jake terminaron llevándome a una feria local en Hannover, New Hampshire.

Esa noche me divertí como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Jacob y yo parecíamos un par de niños, riendo y subiéndonos a todo tipo de juegos mecánicos. Nunca pensé que mi pobre novio tuviera un estómago tan frágil, pues cuando nos bajamos de un juego llamado "_Demon Twister_", su rostro tenía un matiz amarillo-verdoso algo preocupante.

Decidí darle una tregua de los juegos cargados de adrenalina, así que mejor me lo llevé a intentar con algo más tranquilo.

–¿Recuerdas aquella vez que ganaste para mi aquel oso gigantesco? –pronuncié agarrada a su brazo mientras miraba los premios que daban en aquel puesto.

–Cómo olvidarlo… Terminé con el brazo entumido por venir agarrando tu premio al toldo del auto. Y lo peor es que tuve que soportar las burlas de Emmett por lo poco que aguantaba… –Jacob pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros antes de proseguir –¿Qué? ¿Quieres ese oso? –dijo mientras señalaba con un gesto de la cabeza hacia un oso blanco de la estatura de Jake.

–No, el premio que quiero es ese –levanté mi mano para señalar hacia la figura de un lobo gris de peluche del tamaño de un chihuahueño.

–¿El lobo? Pero si está muy pequeño

–No importa, me fascinan los lobos, me enloquecen, ¿o es que no te has dado cuenta?

Él sonrió y le pagó al encargado del puesto para que lo dejara tirar y ganar mi premio. De verdad que era divertido verlo así, tan relajado y con una sonrisa en los labios; sentí que en ese momento éramos dos simples humanos disfrutando de una gran cita, y que aquello del semi-vampiro y del licántropo, era algo que estaba demasiado lejano.

El llanto de una niña pequeña que estaba a un lado, me llamó la atención. No debía tener más de siete años.

–¿Qué tienes, nena?

–Es que quiere aquel delfín azul, pero su padre no consiguió más que este llaverito como premio –La que supuse sería la madre de la niña, me contestó con una mueca, tal vez pensó que el llanto de la niña me había molestado.

–¿Quieres aquél delfín, preciosa?

La niña me miró a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras asentía fuertemente con la cabeza.

–Jake, corazón…

–Dime… –pero realmente no estaba prestándome mucha atención. Estaba bastante entretenido atinándole a todo blanco que le pusieran enfrente.

–Esta es… ¿cómo te llamas?

–Melanie –dijo casi en un susurro la niña.

–Jacob, esta es Melanie y está triste porque quiere el delfín azul que está allá –el premio en cuestión era un delfín de peluche azul como de un metro de largo. Más de lo que medía la niña. –¿Crees que puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Jake nos miró rápidamente a las dos y con un giño de ojo, pronunció resuelto –Claro que sí, es pan comido.

Y sí, tal y como lo dijo, obtener el premio para Melanie fue demasiado sencillo. El rostro de la niña cuando le entregaron su delfín, no tuvo precio. Sentí que me derretí ante esa carita tan contenta y risueña; sus padres nos agradecieron el gesto y la familia se alejó con rumbo a otra de las atracciones.

Jake y yo, con mi lobito gris en mano, decidimos que ya habíamos tenido suficiente del tiro al blanco y también nos retiramos de ahí.

–Nunca pensé que te gustaran los niños pequeños. –dijo haciendo alusión a lo que acababa de pasar con Melanie.

–Yo tampoco… no sé, nunca tuve el deseo de tener hermanitos o de estar cerca de otros niños en mis años de infancia… Tal vez fue ver tan triste a la niña que me conmovió y por eso te pedí que ganaras el premio para ella.

–Más bien pienso que se te están empezando a despertar los instintos maternos.

–Tal vez… Aunque nunca antes había pensado en la maternidad y los hijos… Quien sabe, tal vez termine siendo un desastre como madre.

–Pues yo creo que vas a ser una madre estupenda. –Dijo mientras besándome en la punta de la nariz.

–¿De verdad?

Vaya que Jacob tenía fe en mí, porque a pesar de que yo misma reconocía que era algo disparatada, obstinada y voluntariosa, parecía que para él eso no era un problema, él me veía potencial como mamá. ¿Pero me vera él a mi como potencial para madre de sus hijos?

–Allá están Leah y Sam con los niños –dijo de pronto mi novio, y yo casi podía jurar que mi cara había puesto una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

–Vaya, que chistoso, Leah se la pasa haciéndoles burlas a Quil y a ti por aquello de los "niñeros-esclavos" y ella si no está en el taller, está de niñera de los hijos de Sam. Qué cosas, ¿no?

–No esas tan dura –me sorprendió un poco la reprimenda oculta en su voz – Sólo que las cosas no son fáciles para Leah, y estar con esos niños es duro para ella.

–¿Por qué?

–Verás, hace mucho tiempo, Leah y Sam eran novios –me sorprendí, pues pensé que para Sam no había habido nadie más que la difunta Emily Young –y todos creímos que ellos se iban a casar, sólo que un día, Emily, que en paz descanse, visitó a Leah en la reserva –yo sabía que las dos jóvenes habían sido primas, aunque pertenecían a reservas diferentes y que hubo un tiempo en que habían sido bastante unidas, como hermanas –y nada más verla, Sam quedó imprimado en ella. Fue bastante doloroso y difícil para los tres, pues tanto Sam y Emily sufrían por el dolor que le habían causado a Leah pero no podían renunciar a estar juntos, pues eran almas gemelas. Leah, por su parte, trató de tomarlo con toda la fortaleza que poseía, pero terminó volviéndose en esa persona tan agria y resentida que es ahora. Una verdadera lástima, pues antes de todo esto, era una chica dulce, cariñosa y alegre, pero cuando murió su relación con Sam, también murió parte de su alma.

–En síntesis, se amargó.

–Sí, se podría decir así.

–¿Y por qué ayuda ahora a Sam? Si es tanta su amargura, lo lógico sería pensar que lo iba a dejar que se las arreglara como pudiera.

–Leah nunca habla de eso, pero tú sabes que entre los lobos de una manada hay una conexión mental muy fuerte. –asentí con la cabeza, para no interrumpir sus palabras –Así que a veces he podido escuchar algunos de sus pensamientos. Trato de evitarlo, por respeto a su intimidad, pero aún así… Leah nunca ha dejado de amar a Sam, a pesar de que lo ha intentado con ahinco.

–Entonces por amor a él, se encarga de sus hijos… –concluí.

–En parte. Verás, cuando Emily dio a luz a la niña, no murió al instante, sino unas horas después a causa de complicaciones. En el lecho de muerte, Emily le suplicó a Leah que cuidara de su familia, que protegiera a sus hijos y los educara como una madre, como la forma en que ella no iba a poder. También le pidió que no dejara a Sam, que no permitiera que se derrumbara, así que Leah está haciendo todo lo posible para cumplir con lo que le juró a Emily hacer.

–¿Entonces, Leah y Sam…?

–¿Qué si están juntos? Sí, pero no de la manera en que tú piensas. Tal vez algún día terminen haciéndolo, pero por el momento se limitan a ayudarse mutuamente: Leah puede tener los hijos que la vida le niega y Sam, bueno, tiene quien sea una figura maternal para Sam hijo y Mary, porque aunque lo trata, todavía no es capaz de asimilar del todo la ausencia de su mujer. Además Leah no quier terminar siendo el premio de consolación de nadie. O tiene el amor de Sam o prefiere mantener las distancias emocionales con él.

Hubo algo que me llamó la atención en las palabras de Jacob.

–¿Cómo está eso de "_los hijos que la vida le niega_"?

–Tal vez no debería contártelo, pero confío tanto en ti como para fiarte este secreto: Leah no puede tener hijos; eso también ha sido parte de que sea como es hoy en día.

Sentí tristeza por Leah y por primera vez, pude ver algo más que aquella insufrible cascarrabias. Leah era una mujer hermosísima, pero llena de tantas tragedias que habían terminado por agriar su carácter y eclipsar esa belleza. Tal vez nunca podría llevarme bien con ella del todo, pero por lo menos empezaba a entenderla. Aunque si algún día Leah llegaba a enterarse que sentía compasión por ella, lo más seguro es que tratara de arrancarme la cabeza.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a saludarlos? –dije sin pensar

–No… dejémoslos que disfruten tranquilos su paseo, sé bien que tú y ella se la pasan de pleito, así que mejor vamos a disfrutar un buen rato todos.

–Prometo ser buena con ella.

–¡No! Es más, prométeme que vas a seguir picándola, porque si de pronto cambias tu trato con ella, Leah va a saber que te conté la historia y créeme, lo último que quiero es tener a una mujer lobo persiguiéndome para arrancarme la cabeza.

Imaginarme la escena me hizo reír.

–Te lo prometo, seguiré comportándome igual o peor con la señorita Clearwater. No quiero que me deje viuda antes de tiempo ja, ja, ja….

Jacob también rió y me abrazó, pero en el inter noté que me lanzó una rara mirada. ¿Se habría incomodado con lo del "_dejarme viuda antes de tiempo_"? No me atreví a preguntárselo, así que nada más me abracé fuertemente a él.

En ese instante, mi mirada se fijó en un punto como a 30 metros de distancia. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y noté como mi novio se ponía en tensión. Jacob se separó de mí, y empezó a voltear en todas direcciones, buscando aquello que lo había puesto en alerta.

Traté de desviar mi mirada, pero no fui lo demasiado rápida. Jacob lo había visto también, aunque creo que lo había detectado gracias a su aroma.

–¿¡Qué demonios hace aquí?!

–¡Espera! –lo detuve posando mi mano en su muñeca –No te va a dar problemas

–¿Qué quieres decir..?

–¡Jacob! –la voz de Sam interrumpió mi posible respuesta –Ahí está.

–¿Qué demonios pretende hacer esa sanguijuela? –murmuró enseguida Leah.

Fantástico, Sam y Leah también habían detectado la presencia de Awka y estaban más que dispuestos a ir por él.

–Calma, por favor… –les dije en un intento de aligerar la tensión. –Recuerden que no podemos dar un espectáculo en público. De eso dependen muchos secretos –Eso pareció distraerlos un momento. –Awka es pacífico, no quiere causar ningún daño.

–¿Awka? –Jacob pronunció sarcásticamente mientras tres pares de ojos oscuros me miraban fijamente –¿Cómo demonios sabes su nombre?

–Porqué me lo dijo él…

–¿Nessie? – Ese era el tono de voz que usaba cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia –¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

–Es que… o sea… –Oh, oh, estaba a punto de ganarme una buena bronca con Jake –Anoche no podía dormir y me fui a dar un paseíto por el bosque, ya sabes, una corridita para ver si me llegaba el sueño nuevamente, es que creo que por la excitación de la mudanza yo…

–Niña, deja de estar divagando y ve al grano, ¿cómo conoces a este… Akura, Agua o como se llame? –Leah cortó de tajo mi palabrería.

–Pues que me topé con Awka o él se topó conmigo, pero el caso es que hablé con él. Es hermano de Nahuel –por el gesto de los tres, supe que habían reconocido el nombre –Su hermano le contó acerca de nosotros y despertó su curiosidad, así que vino a conocernos.

Dirigí la mirada hacia donde estaba parado Awka… pero había desaparecido. Era como si los cuatro nos hubiéramos imaginado su presencia.

–Así que no está solo. Nahuel debe venir con él –Sam pronunció quedamente

–Sí, sí está solo. Me contó que Nahuel murió hace un par de años –pude adivinar que se estaban preguntando cómo era aquello posible, pues se suponía que éramos inmortales –Resulta que los de mi especie sí somos vulnerables al fuego y a heridas muy graves. –dije a modo de respuesta a la pregunta que no habían hecho en voz alta.

–No me lo creo. Hemos captado el efluvio de otros dos o tres vampiros y no creo que sea casualidad. Tu amiguito planea algo. –Leah estaba borrando la compasión que había sentido por ella minutos antes. Era imposible.

–No es mi amigo –aclaré el punto –Digamos que, sin ánimos de sonar petulante ni pagada de mi misma –Leah puso los ojos en blanco… se estaba buscando un buen puñetazo de mi parte –Awka siente una especie de admiración por mi existencia. Tiene cierta fascinación por la forma en que vivimos los Cullen.

–Resulta que ahora no solo tengo que aguantar las miradas insinuantes que te dirige Mike Newton –no me había dado cuenta que Mike andaba por ahí, pero Jacob señaló a su dirección, y Mike lo notó, porque volteó la cara hacia otro lado, como apenado de que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que me había estado observando –sino que ahora tengo que lidiar con un vampiro acosador con una fijación en ti.

Decidí que eso no se merecía ninguna respuesta, porque lo más seguro es que no pudiera controlar mi mordaz lengua y termináramos peleándonos delante de toda la gente. Resolví que por una vez, dejaría que la prudencia domara mi genio.

–Será mejor regresara casa –dije cansadamente –Creo que ya tuve suficiente de la feria por hoy. Además, ya no hay peligro para esta gente, Awka ya se fue, ya no percibo su aroma.

–Te llevo a casa de tu abuelo.

–No, me voy a mi casa.

–No pienso dejarte sola con esa cosa suelta

–¿_Esa cosa_? Esa cosa, como tú la llamas, es igual a mí.

Sam y Leah se despidieron rápidamente, pues no querían presenciar el pleito que estaba por venir.

–Nessie, sabes a qué me refiero…

–No, no lo sé… si crees que Awka es un monstruo despiadado, quiere decir que piensas lo mismo que yo. Y así, no sé por qué quieres estar conmigo entonces.

Y para darle fuerza a mis palabras, di la media vuelta en forma casi melodramática y empecé a caminar furiosa hacia la salida de la feria. La cita había terminado estrepitosamente.

–Nessie, no seas tonta y sube a la camioneta.

Ni siquiera me digné a mirarlo, estaba furiosa. Seguí caminando con paso decidido tal y como lo estaba haciendo desde que me había marchado de la feria.

–Nena, anda… no te portes como una niña berrinchuda.

Si pensaba que estaba logrando calmarme, estaba pero así o más equivocado.

Jacob me había estado siguiendo a paso de tortuga en la camioneta, pues yo me había rehusado por completo a regresar a casa con él. Prefería andar sobre un camino de brasas ardiendo.

–Bebe…

–¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –grité exasperada mientras me detenía al tiempo que él detenía la marcha del vehículo. Las dos o tres personas que caminaban por ahí voltearon a verme, curiosas –¡Déjame en paz! No me simpatizas en estos momentos, quiero estar sola… y deja de estarme diciendo "nena" o "bebé" que eso hace que me ponga más furiosa.

–Renesmee, no voy a dejar que te marches sola a casa. Si es necesario, te voy a seguir a tu paso en la camioneta. No me importa que tardemos hasta mañana en llegar.

–Eso está por verse...

Empecé a acelerar el paso hasta que llegué a una parte donde algunos árboles del bosque se agrupaban cerradamente y me escabullí entre ellos, sabiendo que Jacob no podría seguirme con la camioneta a través de ellos. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, decidida a sacar mi coraje con el esfuerzo físico.

"_Así que piensa que los de mi especie somos unos monstruos horrendos"_

"_No seas tonta, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua"_

"_¡Ah, lo que me faltaba! Ahora resulta que yo misma me regaño"_

"_Es que tú misma te das cuenta que te estás portando ridículamente." _

"_Pero Jacob se portó como un burro… lo de 'esa cosa' fue realmente insultante"_

"_Ridiculeces… reconócelo niña, toda esta susceptibilidad sin sentido es porque en el fondo temes no ser suficientemente buena para él. Por eso a la menor crítica, saltas."_

"_Cállate vocecita interior, ahora resulta que quieres psicoanalizarme"_

"_Tengo toda la razón, a pesar de lo que digas. Y sí, tal vez necesites ver un psiquiatra si sigues peleándote contigo misma_".

Genial, ahora hasta mi conciencia me regañaba. Aunque tal vez tuviera razón y mi enojo con Jake era un sin sentido. Pero me había dolido la forma en que se expresó de Awka, porque después de todo, ambos veníamos de donde mismo aunque nuestro comienzo fuera tan diferente. Pero si creía que Awka era peligroso, ¿no era como pensar que yo también lo fuera?

Con cada paso que me acercaba a casa, mi enojo se iba disipando, al igual que el ritmo de mi carrera. Tal vez sí había reaccionado exageradamente y tal vez debería aprender a controlar más mi genio, pero lo que empezaba a preocuparme era si sería capaz de estar a la altura de llevar una relación con Jacob; había qué reconocer que él era mayor y mas maduro que yo, así que si no aprendía a controlarme, tal vez llegaría el día en que se hartaría de mi inmadurez y decidiera que yo no valía la pena. El rumbo de mis pensamientos empezó a deprimirme en serio.

El último kilómetro lo hice a un paso un poco más veloz que del ser humano, pero nada comparable con la velocidad con la que empecé mi regreso a casa. Iba tan sumida en mis deprimentes pensamientos sobre la posibilidad de que Jacob me dejara, que no vi que él ya estaba esperándome en la puerta de mi casa.

–¡Nessie! Me estaba muriendo de preocupación… –en cuanto me vio me envolvió en sus brazos –Te estabas tardando tanto que estaba a punto de empezar a buscarte casa por casa…

–Lo siento… –dije con la mirada gacha

–No, y lo siento… no debí decir eso de tu amigo. Sólo fue algo que dije sin pensar…

–No, yo soy la tonta, reaccioné exageradamente…

Ambos hablábamos casi al mismo tiempo y atropelladamente.

–Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto –levantó mi rostro con sus manos –Estaba muerto de miedo pensando que algo malo te había pasado al ver que no llegabas aún.

–Lo siento, me porté como una tonta inmadura…

–Nessie…

Jacob buscó mis labios con los suyos y me besó ávidamente. Deslizó suavemente su mano por mi espalda y yo, en un impulso, enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sentí su sorpresa por mi movimiento, pero no interrumpió nuestro beso. En esa posición, entramos en mi casa, sumida en la penumbra de la oscuridad. A tientas, Jacob encontró el interruptor de la luz, y sin separar sus labios de los míos, de una patada cerró la puerta de la casa.

Se dejó caer sobre el mullido sillón de la sala conmigo aún montada en él; enterré los dedos de mi mano entre su negro y sedoso cabello para profundizar más aún nuestro beso. Sentí que todo se me empezaba a nublar y reconocí que llevaba bastantes segundos sin tomar aire para respirar, así que a regañadientes tuve que empezar a ponerle fin a nuestro beso.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho, mientras trataba de controlar mi alocado corazón; mi respiración era bastante errática, tal como la de mi novio. Nos quedamos en silencio, yo abrazada a él con mis dos brazos, mientras el hacía lo mismo con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y enterraba la mano del otro entre mi pelo y lo movía rítmicamente de arriba abajo, como si me estuviera peinando.

–Vaya…

–Más bien sería algo como ¡Wow!... creo que nuestros besos mejoran con la práctica.

Apoyada como estaba contra él, sentí como se contraían los músculos de su abdomen a causa de la risa que le causó mis palabras… Pensar en los músculos de su marcado abdomen, hizo que mi temperatura corporal empezara a elevarse nuevamente.

–Tal vez debería irme a casa.

–¿Por qué? ¿Vas a trabajar mañana temprano? –Dije con una voz inocente.

–Nessie, tú sabes por qué.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué Jacob tenía que ser tan anticuado como papá?

–Y si te lo pido de de una manera educada… linda… –empecé a dibujar líneas curvas imaginarias sobre su pecho con el dedo de mi mano derecho –tierna…¿te quedarías?

Jacob carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

–Nessie… estas jugando con fuego, cielo.

–No me importa –pronuncié divertida mientras le plantaba un beso sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo encima de donde latía su corazón. –¿O acaso no te gusto para…?

–Renesmee Carlie Cullen, eres la única mujer que me gusta, que me encanta y me enloquece...

–¿Entonces?

–Entonces ya habíamos hablado de esto. Tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, primero quiero que tus padres se enteren de nuestra relación antes de dar un paso más serio. Quiero hablar con ellos antes que tú y yo…

–¿Qué tú y yo qué?

–Que tú y yo hagamos el amor.

Escuchar esa frase en sus labios me provocó un estremecimiento de anticipación.

–¿Les vas a pedir permiso para hacerlo conmigo? –dije divertida al imaginarme la cara de papá si Jacob había tal cosa.

–Obvio no… A lo que me refiero es que quiero hablar con tus papás sobre nuestra relación, porque sé que no va a ser fácil que acepten lo nuestro. Toda tu familia probablemente me gruña cuando sepan que somos novios. Además, antes de que pensemos siquiera en tener intimidad, tenemos que afianzar nuestra relación; dejarnos llevar por nuestras hormonas tal vez pueda darle al traste a lo nuestro, a pesar de lo que sintamos el uno por el otro.

Quise preguntarle qué era lo que sentía por mi, pero el miedo a lo que pudiera contestarme me frenó en seco. Si me decía que me amaba, sería la mujer más feliz en toda la historia de la humanidad, pero si me salía con que me quería o que me tenía cariño, que eran las opciones más probables, mi corazón sufriría mucho por no ser correspondido. Porque yo tenía algo muy en claro: amaba a Jacob como probablemente jamás lograría amar a alguien más.

–No creo que aguantemos tanto tiempo. Digo, nuestros besos cada vez son más… ¡wow!

–Pues vamos a tener que intentarlo. Es más, te propongo un trato.

–¿Cuál? –me enderecé para mirarlo a la cara.

–¿Qué te parece si por los próximos seis meses aplicamos la regla del box de "_sólo se permiten golpes arriba del cinturón_"? Aunque en nuestro caso, en lugar de golpes, serían caricias, besos, etcétera.

Me reí ante su ocurrencia.

–Es en serio, Nessie… Danos seis meses para afianzar nuestra relación, para hacer las cosas bien, sin apresurarnos. Yo te quiero en mi vida, en todos los aspectos y por eso no quiero meterte prisas, porque no quiero que un día sientas que te presioné a hacer algo para lo que no estabas preparada.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin argumentos. Sí, era cierto que yo quería estar con él, pero también reconocía que había muchas cosas para las que no estaba aún preparada o madura; Jacob tenía razón, había que hacer las cosas bien. Tal vez en seis meses lograría que me amara del mismo modo en que yo lo hacía.

–Quédate esta noche, por favor.

–Nessie, ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

–No, ya me quedó claro el punto, y reconozco que tienes razón… Solo que es mi primera noche en esta casa y al final, resulta que estar completamente sola sí me pone algo nerviosa. Te prometo que seré buena y que no trataré de romper el trato de los seis meses. ¿Qué dices? Podemos ver películas o jugar videojuegos o hablar.

–¿Toda la noche?

–¿Por qué no? Además, ya pasamos una noche juntos, ¿recuerdas? Y no pasó nada entre nosotros.

–Sí, y sinceramente, despertar a tu lado fue maravilloso.

–Entonces, ¿te quedas?

–Ya sabes que siempre termino dándote lo que quieres… sí, me quedo, pero tienes que portarte bien.

–Bien, entonces ¿qué prefieres, una de terror o una de acción?

Esa noche pedimos un par de pizzas por teléfono y nos vimos dos películas de terror. Las escogí porque sabía que eso me daría el pretexto perfecto para acurrucarme entre sus brazos sin que pensara que estaba tratando de quebrar el asunto de los seis meses de espera. Poco después de las doce de la noche no pude reprimir un bostezo.

–¿Tienes sueño?

–Solo estoy algo cansada. Fue un día bastante largo y movido.

–¿Segura que no quieres irte a dormir?

–No, quiero ver si los zombies se comen el cerebro del protagonista o no.

Jacob sonrió y no insistió, se concentró en ver la por demás sangrienta película. Era algo irónico que, a pesar de vivir en un mundo de vampiros y hombres-lobo, me asustara una película sobre zombies hambrientos. Cerré los ojos para no ver cómo los muertos vivientes se daban un festín con los cerebros de sus víctimas, y terminé quedándome dormida acurrucada entre los brazos de Jacob. Volví a despertar rato después, cuando un leve balanceo interrumpió mi sueño.

–¿Qué pasa? –Dije bastante amodorrada, pues el sueño era más fuerte que yo.

–Nada, mi bella durmiente, solo que te quedaste dormida y ya no viste el final de la película.

–Mmm… ¿Por qué me cargas? –tenía los ojos cerrados, pero era más o menos conciente de que Jake me llevaba sobre sus brazos como si fuera la cosa más ligera del mundo.

–Porque no quiero que amanezcas con el cuello torcido por dormir en una mala posición, así que te llevo a tu habitación. ¿En cuál te vas a quedar? ¿En la que era de tu padre? Espero que no hayas elegido la de Rosalie…

Jacob conocía de memoria mi casa, pues años antes había pasado tanto tiempo en ella que casi se podía contar como un habitante más de la residencia Cullen.

–No… la puerta que está enseguida de la de los abuelos, ese es mi cuarto.

Iba con los ojos cerrados, casi a punto de caer nuevamente en el sueño profundo, cuando sentí como me dejaba con suavidad sobre el colchón de la cama.

–Nessie –su voz era un suave susurro –será mejor que te pongas la pijama, vas a dormir muy incómoda si te quedas con tu ropa puesta.

–Tengo mucho sueño… no importa. –más dormida que despierta, me desabroché el botón del pantalón, para estar un poco más cómoda.

–Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana…

–¿A dónde vas? Prometiste… quedarte conmigo. –Mi voz se escuchaba cada más vez apagada por el sueño. –Duerme aquí, porque no hay más camas en la casa… No te bbrasfvs… –un bostezo distorsionó mis palabras y terminé cayendo dormida como un tronco.

En algún momento de la madrugada me desperté por un momento. Al principio me sentí algo desorientada, no estaba segura de dónde estaba, pero de inmediato recordé que era mi primera noche viviendo sola. Sentí la presión de un brazo sobre mi cintura y recordé que Jacob había prometido quedarse conmigo; ladeé la cabeza para mirarlo con ternura mientras dormía. Así, tan relajado, parecía un par de años más joven que los 26 que tenía. Miré que mis botas estaban a un lado de la cama, supuse que Jake me las había quitado mientras me había quedado dormida. Me enterneció la manera en que me cuidaba, a pesar de que a veces le sacaba de quicio con mis locuras.

"_Maldito pantalón_" rezongué para mi. Dormir con una prenda tan pegada era bastante incómodo, pero tenía tanto sueño y tanta flojera de pararme a ponerme el pijama, que opté por algo más práctico: quitarme los jeans.

Con cuidado, me deshice de mi prisión y me cubrí bien con las sábanas. No quería que Jacob se despertara y pensara que era una artimaña de seducción de mi parte. Había decidido darnos esos seis meses que me había pedido y no pensaba quebrar mi promesa, por más atractiva que pareciera la idea. Sonriendo por mi resolución, el sueño me hizo nuevamente su presa.

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por el amplio ventanal de mi habitación me despertó de mi sueño, al parecer, había olvidado correr las cortinas la noche anterior.

–Buenos días, princesa

–Buenos días. –seguía abrazada a él mientras una de mis piernas estaba enroscada entre las suyas. Recordé que en la madrugada me había quitado los incómodos jeans, así que rápidamente acomodé la sábana para que no se diera cuenta que me faltaba parte de la vestimenta, y sobre todo, para que no se riera de mis _boyshorts_ de "la pantera rosa".

Jacob se inclinó para darme un beso, pero lo detuve a medio camino. Él me miró confundido.

–Tengo mal aliento… necesito lavarme los dientes.

–Yo también y eso no me importa. Quiero darte un beso a mi chica para empezar bien el día.

Sonreí con sus palabras, y olvidé por completo el tema de lavarme los dientes; enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver su mirada traviesa.

Había pretendido que nuestro beso fuera ligero, pues quería contribuir a que los seis meses no fueran tan difíciles para nosotros, pero nada más sus labios tocaron los míos, las chispas empezaron a brincar entre nosotros, mientras mi resolución de portarme bien salía por la ventana.

–¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

Jacob y yo nos miramos como congelados, y al mismo tiempo giramos la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación. Casi podría apostar que sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, tal y como pasó con los míos.

En la puerta de mi habitación estaba mi papá respirando furiosamente, como un toro a punto de embestir. Mamá estaba con la boca abierta, la tía Rosalie parecía a punto de echar espuma por la boca; los tíos Emmett y Jasper parecían un par de matones a punto de darle la paliza de su vida a su más grande enemigo. Cerré los ojos, porque no quería ver el resto de las miradas, pues estaba segura que todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen estaban en mi habitación siendo testigos de mi acalorada muestra de afecto hacia mi novio. Aunque ellos no sabían que Jacob lo era.

–¡Maldito desgraciado! –Al escuchar la voz furiosa de papá, volví a abrir los ojos. Se acercó furioso hasta mi cama y nos señaló con el dedo acusador.

–Papi, no es lo que parece…

–¡¿Qué no es lo que parece!? ¡Es exactamente lo que parece! Tú, medio desnuda con este… con este maldito… –¿Podría darle una apoplejía a un vampiro? Porque parecía que a papá estaba a punto de darle una –¡Tú! –dirigió su fúrica mirada a Jake –¡Te doy tres segundos de ventaja para que corras, porque en cuanto te alcance, te juro que te mato!

–Y nosotros te ayudamos, hermano –El tio Emmett intervino mientras golpeaba con su puño la palma de su otra mano –Nadie se sobrepasa con mi sobrina sin pagarlo caro.

Me puse de pie casi de un salto, aferrando la sábana alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza. Eso pareció poner más furioso a mi padre, imaginé lo que debería de estar imaginando.

–¿Mamá? –la llamé con tono suplicante mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

–Edward, todo debe tener una explicación. Dejémoslos que hablen.

–¡Qué más explicación puede haber! Este degenerado estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de mi niña.

Puse los ojos en blanco, nunca había visto a papá así, a punto de perder el control. ¿Por qué el tío Jasper no entraba en acción para tranquilizar la situación? Una mirada a su rostro bastó para contestar a mi pregunta: el tío Jasper también estaba furioso.

Ansiosa, volteé la mirada hacia Jacob, que en dos pasos se puso a mi costado y me tomó de la mano para infundirme valor. La situación no pintaba nada bien para los dos.

–Edward, por favor, quisiera explicarles todo con calma. –Dijo sereno mi novio. ¿Cómo era capaz de guardar la compostura cuando por lo menos cuatro vampiros querían arrancarle la cabeza?– Esto, a pesar de lo que parece, es algo totalmente inocente.

Mamá se acercó hasta nosotros, y aunque su cara no mostraba alegría, por lo menos parecía más serena que papá y mis tíos. Tomó de la mano a papá, y este pareció relajarse un poco.

–Renesmee, creo que será mejor que te pongas algo más… apropiado. Les vamos a dar diez minutos para que se laven la cara y se pongan presentables, para escuchar _todo_ aquello que tengan que decirnos. –Mamá fue bastante enfática en la palabra "_todo_".

–Jacob, acompáñame para que te laves un poco –intervino la siempre dulce voz de la abuela Esme.

El interpelado hizo caso de mi abuela. Me susurró rápidamente un "todo va a estar bien" antes de agacharse por sus zapatos y salir por la puerta.

–Yo me quedo con Nessie –dijo la tía Alice mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a mamá. Yo tendí lo que quería decir con eso "llévate a Edward y trata de que se calmen las aguas".

–Vamos todos a la sala –mi siempre sereno abuelo Carlisle por primera vez se escuchaba algo tenso –Creo que necesitamos tranquilizarnos un poco todos.

Como si de una procesión religiosa se tratara, uno a uno, con excepción de la tía Alice, fueron abandonando mi habitación. La tía Rose fue la última en salir, dando un fuerte portazo tras ella.

La tía Alice me miró suspicazmente, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar la decoración de mi habitación, y casi como si pudiera leer ella también la mente, supo donde estaba mi clóset y se dirigió hacia allá.

Había quienes enfrentaban las crisis atiborrándose de comida, otros hallaban consuelo en el ahogo del alcohol, pero la tía Alice las enfrentaba vistiendo a la última moda. Sólo que esta vez no creía que un par de zapatos Jimmy Choo fueran ayudarme mucho para controlar la ira de mi padre, no señor.

* * *

_**HOLA OTRA VEZ!!**_

_**LO HIZE DE NUEVO.. TENGO QUE DEJAR DE BORRARME!!**_

_**ES QUE DESPUÉS DE HABER LEÍDO TODO EL FIC,**_

_**RELEERLO PARA CORREGIR ERRORES ES BASTANTE AGOTADOR**_

_**ASÍ QUE, PARA SUBIR MÁS CAPÍTULOS EN MENOS TIEMPO,**_

_**TENDRÁN QUE LIDIAR CON LAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS!!**_

_**SUPONGO QUE A NADIE LE RESULTA RELEVANTE,**_

_**PERO YO TENGO UN SERIO PROBLEMA CON LA ORTOGRAFÍA.**_

_**EN FIN, SIGAN LEYENDO, QUE SE PONE INTERESANTE!!**_

_**SALUDOS!!**_

_**GRACE =)**_


	11. Cosas de Familia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

* * *

**COSAS DE FAMILIA**

–Nessie, ¿dime que está pasando? Si voy a ayudarte con tus padres, por lo menos quiero saber a qué atenerme. –La tía Alice trataba de aparentar calma, pero yo sabía que estaba preocupada por lo que se nos venía encima a Jake y a mí. Era realmente frustrante para mi pequeña y delicada tía no poder ver el futuro de mi novio y el mío, ya que por nuestra condición "_mestiza_", su don no nos podía alcanzar.

–Tía, si te lo cuento primero a ti que a mis padres, se me arma peor con ellos. Sólo te puedo decir que no paso naaaaaada de naaaaaada con Jacob. Nos quedamos dormidos y en la madrugada me desperté por la incomodidad de estar dormida con unos _skinny_, me los quité y por eso no los traía puestos cuando llegaron… ¿Segura que esta ropa está bien?

Me había dado un baño mientras la tía sacaba de mi closet lo que ella pesaba que era el _outfit_ más apropiado para la ocasión: un ultra femenino vestidito rosa pastel que me llegaba justo a la rodilla, un suéter de punto blanco y un par de _flats_ rosas. No pude evitar torcer el gesto al ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

–Tía, parezco que voy a la iglesia o que soy una maestra rural.

–Nessie, en estos momentos es preferible que tu padre vea todavía una linda, tierna e inocente señorita, a que te vea con lo que sueles usar normalmente. ¿Qué no sabes que en los juicios, la vestimenta de los que pasan por el estrado influye en gran medida en la percepción del jurado?

–Tía, solo me falta la lonchera para parecer que todavía voy al jardín de niños… No me gusta esta ropaaaaa.

–Deja de rezongar y ponte en papel… Pretende que todavía no sabes nada de la vida, que sigues tan casta e inocente como el día en que naciste.

Mi cara era una cómica mueca de incredulidad.

–¿Qué parte de "_nada de nada_" no entendiste? ¡No pasó nada con Jacob!

–Tal vez no hoy, pero por la forma en que se estaban besando, no dudaría que va a suceder o que ya pasó… ¡Demonios! Me choca no poder ver tu futuro.

–Menos mal, no quiero que mi familia se entere de mi vida intima… o mejor dicho de mi actualmente inexistente vida íntima.

–Ya está… –Mi tía había acomodado mis rizos en una media cola, dándome una apariencia totalmente inocente… e infantil. –Será mejor que bajemos, no quiero irritar más a tu padre si nos pasamos de los diez minutos que nos dieron.

Salí con la tía Alice siguiéndome a mi espalda; del otro extremo del pasillo vi que Jacob salía por la puerta de lo que antes había sido la habitación de mi papá. Nos encontramos justo en el rellano de las escaleras.

Me sentía un poco aprensiva, dado la explosiva reacción de papá minutos antes. Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me tomó de las manos. Oí como la tía Alice carraspeaba a nuestra espalda, para recordarnos su presencia.

–Hay gente que no entiende… –enarcó la ceja al ver nuestras manos unidas –En fin, será mejor que baje yo primero, cuenten hasta diez y después lo hacen ustedes. Jacob, confío en ti para llevar la conversación, porque esta niña a veces es demasiado voluntariosa y cabezota –la miré con los ojos como plato y una mueca de indignación. Ya conocía mis defectos, no era necesario que me los estuvieran enlistando en esos momentos –y lo que menos necesitan en este momento es hacer enojar más a mis hermanos.

La tía Alice empezó a descender con delicadeza y feminidad por las escaleras. Tenía la gracia de una bailarina para todo lo que hacía.

–¿Lista?

–No, pero dicen que al mal paso darle prisa –traté de esbozar una sonrisa, pero estoy segura que me salió una mueca descompuesta. Sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago de la aprehensión.

–Si no me hubieras dicho que no había más camas en esta casa, no estaríamos pasando por esto…

–Siento mi mentirilla, pero quería asegurarme que te quedaras conmigo. Lo siento…

Jacob me dio un beso en la cabeza, como para infundirme ánimo.

–Bueno, es hora de enfrentar a tu familia. –Se cuadró de hombros y empezó a bajar las escaleras conmigo tomada de la mano. No estaba segura de poder moverme por mí misma, así que agradecí que él fuera quien nos guiaba, porque si de mi dependiera, me hubiera quedado como estatua en el primer escalón.

Al llegar a la planta baja, justo en la sala se encontraba mi familia en pleno, esperando nuestra llegada. El tío Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón de una plaza y la tía Alice se había sentado en el posa-manos del lado derecho; mamá y papá ocupaban el sillón de en medio, mientras el tío Emmett y la tía Rosalie, con sendas caras de disgusto, aguardaban parados atrás de ellos. Los abuelos habían ocupado el sillón de dos plazas que estaba a la derecha del salón.

Papá frunció más el seño cuando vio la mano de Jacob entrelazada con la mía, y a pesar de que esperaba que empezara a dar gritos furiosos como los de momentos antes, extrañamente se quedó en silencio.

–Mamá, papá, familia… hay algo que tengo, o mejor dicho, que tenemos qué decirles –esperé que alguno de mis parientes dijera algo, pero no, guardaron silencio. Nerviosa, miré el rostro de Jake, que me dedicó una mirada cargada de ánimo, dándome la fortaleza para aplacar un poco mis nervios y continuar hablando –Jacob y yo… bueno, verán, él y yo…

–Le pedí a Renesmee que fuera mi novia y aceptó. –Soltó de pronto Jacob, de una manera casual y tranquila. –Me hubiera gustado hablar con ustedes antes, pero…

–¡¿Pero qué?!

–Edward, por favor, recuerda que me prometiste que ibas a calmarte y dejar que Renesmee y Jacob se explicaran –mamá tomó la mano de papá y lo miró a fijamente al rostro, como buscando controlar la furia que probablemente todavía no amainaba en él.

–Pero Bella, la niña…

–Edward –el tono de mamá no daba lugar a peros. –Lo prometiste, así que cálmate y dejemos que nos cuenten la historia.

Miré agradecida a mamá antes de retomar la historia.

–Yo, siento que se hayan tenido que enterar así de mi relación con Jacob y reconozco que yo tengo la culpa de todo este enredo.

–Nessie…

–Déjame explicarme, Jake, por favor. –le lancé una mirada suplicante, tenía que arreglar las cosas si quería que mis padres no terminaran oponiéndose férreamente a mi relación con Jacob. Él asintió suavemente y apretó mi mano para darme ánimos. –Cuando Jake me pidió que tuviéramos una relación, también me pidió hablar con ustedes, pero yo no se lo permití.

–¿Por qué, Nessie? –la abuela parecía realmente preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Porque en primer lugar, no era algo que me gustara decírselos por teléfono, en segundo, porque imaginé que iban a reaccionar, sobre todo papá, Jasper y Emmett, tal como lo hicieron en mi recámara. Lo último que quería era que le hicieran daño a Jacob.

–Nena, pero ¿no pensaste que si nos enterábamos de la manera en que lo hicimos, íbamos a enojarnos? Creí que no había secretos entre nosotros.

–Lo siento, mamá… sólo quería esperarme a decírselos en persona. Sabía que les iba a costar aceptar mi relación con Jacob por la cuestión de la edad y porque él prácticamente ha sido uno más de la familia por muchos años.

–¡Tienes toda la razón! –Papá se puso de pié con un movimiento tan rápido que ni me di cuenta cuando lo hizo –Señorita, usted no tiene edad todavía para pensar en esas cosas.

–Papi, mírame, ya soy una adulta, ya di mi último estirón hace dos años. Siempre voy a tener el mismo aspecto, siempre voy a lucir igual, así que hoy o dentro de un año no marca la diferencia. Además, tú le llevas a mamá por lo menos cien años, así que…

–No, sólo le llevo 87 años a tu madre –puse los ojos en blanco, años más, años menos pero el caso era el mismo –Pero tú apenas vas a cumplir nueve…

–Sí, mañana serán nueve años que llegué a este mundo, pero tú, yo y los demás sabemos que mi existencia no se rige por lo normal. Yo crecí en mis primeros tres años, lo que una persona en doce. Y no me digas que no estoy preparada mentalmente, porque mi inteligencia tampoco es como la de los demás, ¿o acaso no recuerdas que a los tres meses de edad ya podía recitar poemas de Tennyson, caminar, leer…?

–Ese no es el punto, Nessie..

–¿Entonces?

–Lo que tu padre quiere decir –mamá se acercó a nosotros con calma –es que para nosotros no es fácil hacernos a la idea de que, como tú dices, prácticamente eres un adulta. Así tengas diez, cuarenta o 158 años, siempre serás nuestra niña. –Mamá acarició mi mejilla con su delicada mano. Sin necesidad de tener el don del tío Jasper, ella era capaz de calmar los temperamentos de papá y el mío –Y tú, Jacob, si Renesmee se negaba a decirnos lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué no nos llamaste tú?

–Sé que no tengo excusa, pero no quería actuar a espaldas de ella. Respeté su decisión, aunque no estaba de acuerdo.

–Sí, sí, muy bonito discurso… pero eso no explica lo que sucedió esta mañana con mi sobrina –el tío Emmett estaba buscando pelea, lo notaba en la forma en que miraba a mi novio. –¿Qué demonios hacían los dos a medio vestir? ¿O la pregunta es demasiado obvia?

–Papá, será mejor que te lo muestre. –Puse mi mano en la fría mejilla de mi padre y dejé que mi don entrara en acción. Le mostré lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero sólo desde la parte en que le pedí a Jacob que se quedara conmigo porque me ponía de nervios estar sola por primera vez, hasta la parte en que a medio dormir, le dije a Jacob que se acostara en mi cama porque no había otras en la casa. Puse mucho énfasis en la parte en que me decía que no era bueno dormir con la ropa que traía y yo replicaba que tenía mucho sueño como para pararme y ponerme el pijama.

–¿Ves? Todo fue muy inocente…

–¿Qué viste, Edward? –preguntó mamá con curiosidad

–Que no pasó nada entre ellos. Efectivamente, se limitaron a dormir, literalmente, toda la noche. –masculló entre dientes, parecía que no era muy feliz al comprobar nuestra inocencia.

"_Si se enterara de cómo hemos estado a punto de que se nos vayan de control nuestros encuentros cuando nos besamos… ahí sí le da un ataque. Si mi novio no fuera tan 'chapado a la antigua'…Maldita regla de los seis meses"_

–¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

"_Oh, maravilloso"_

Los demás miraron extrañados a papá, no entendían el por qué del grito. Ellos no sabían, pero yo sí.

–¡Salte de mi cabeza! Prometiste que no lo ibas a hacer más. –dije acusadoramente

–¿Qué sucede, Edward?

–Tu hija, eso es lo que sucede… tu hija y sus hormonas.

Probablemente, en otro momento y con otra gente, la situación me hubiera parecido de lo más cómica, pero en esos momentos estaba por empezar a bullir de furia. Hacía tiempo que papá me había prometido no hurgar en mi mente, ignorar mis pensamientos lo más posible para respetar mi intimidad. Confiaba en su palabra, pero por si las dudas, procuraba pensar en otras cosas cuando él estaba cerca y no quería que él se enterara. Por ejemplo, cuando había algo que me molestaba, empezaba a cantar en mi mente "_La Marsellesa_", el himno de la Revolución Francesa. Era un tip que me había pasado la tía Alice.

Papá miró fijamente a mi novio por un largo rato, sin mover ni un solo dedo o pestañar; si algún extraño nos hubiera mirado a través de la ventana, bien podría haber pensado que papá era una bella estatua de marfil. Conforme pasaban los minutos, la mascara de frialdad que era su rostro se relajó un poco.

–Bien, Jacob. Te agradezco el control que has mostrado con esta niña tan… atrabancada. Y gracias por no precipitar las cosas. ¿Con que seis meses, no?–dijo irónicamente.

–¡Genial! Ahora estás hurgando en la mente de mi novio –sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban tan rojas como un tomate. ¿Por qué los padres eran unos especialistas en abochornarnos? Mi novio no sabía como yo cómo despistar el radar que tenía mi papá para detectar los pensamientos de los demás. Probablemente se enteraría de más cosas de las que yo no quería que supiera.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "_seis meses_"? –Por fin habló la tía Rose, que se había limitado a guardar silencio y a lanzarle miradas asesinas a Jacob.

–Eso quiere decir que Jacob va a hablar a solas con Bella y conmigo… Tú –señaló a mi novio con el dedo índice derecho. Papá era centímetros más bajo que Jacob, pero cuando se ponía en el papel del furibundo Edward Cullen, parecía que fuera un coloso de mármol de cinco metros como mínimo– al despacho de Carlisle.

–¡Hey, esto también me incumbe a mi! Yo también voy.

–No –el tono de papá no dejaba lugar a discusiones. Era el tono que siempre usaba cuando ya había tomado una decisión y no había nada en el universo entero que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. –Tú te quedas con el resto de la familia. Es hora de que los adultos charlen.

Y sin más, los tres se enfilaron hacia el despacho del abuelo. Jake me lanzó una rápida mirada y quedamente me dijo "_todo saldrá bien_".

La tía Alice se acercó y me tomó de la mano.

–Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

–¿Lo viste en tus visiones?

–No, pero hay cosas del destino que ya están escritas contra las que no se puede pelear.

Esperaba que mi tía tuviera razón, porque lo último que quería era tener que empezar a luchar por mi incipiente relación. No creía capaz de sacrificar a mi familia por el amor de mi vida y viceversa. ¡Que lio!

* * *

_**CUANTA TENSIÓN EN EL AMBIENTE, JE JE JE.**_

_**VEREMOS QUÉ PASA DESPUÉS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI**_

_**EL CUAL SUBIRÉ EN ALREDEDOR DE 5 MINUTOS.**_

_**TENGAN PACIENCIA!!**_

_**GRACE =)**_


	12. Preparativos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

PREPARATIVOS

–Si no dejas de pasearte de esa manera, vas a terminar haciendo una zanja en el piso –pronunció la tía Rosalie algo exasperada –Todavía no escuchamos que el "perro" aúlle, así que debe de seguir vivo.

Miré a mi tía con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal.

–¡Rosalie! Con ese tipo de comentarios tan negros no ayudas en nada –la abuela Esme la reprendió y mi tía tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentida.

–Nessie, si nos explicaras bien las cosas, tal vez podríamos ayudarte con tus padres –El abuelo Carlisle parecía tranquilo, aunque por la forma en que miraba hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su despacho, se delataba su ansiedad por saber qué estarían diciéndose mis padres y Jacob.

–Es que no hay mucho qué hablar .Vine a visitar al abuelo y comprobar si Fors era tal y como lo recordaba, pues en tenía tiempo dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a la idea de vivir sola una temporada –los presentes torcieron el gesto, al parecer a ellos tampoco les entusiasmaba mi idea de independizarme –En fin, me reencontré con Jake en casa del abuelo, aclaramos un par de malentendidos entre nosotros y… y eso.

–¿Quieres decir que en menos de un minuto ambos cayeron perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro? No me lo creo –A pesar de la reprimenda de la abuela, Rosalie se negaba a abandonar el sarcasmo.

Me incomodaba hablar de mis sentimientos por Jacob con los demás; no me avergonzaba amarlo, sino que era algo en lo que los dos no habíamos profundizado. Yo sabía lo que sentía por él, pero era demasiado cobarde para preguntarle qué sentía por mí; su respuesta me atemorizaba, ya que o podía llevarme al cielo de pura felicidad o podía matarme de dolor.

–Yo… bueno…

–¡Rosalie! No tenemos ningún derecho de preguntarle a Nessie sobre sus sentimientos; eso es algo entre ella y Jacob –le lancé una mirada de agradecimiento a la tía Alice por su intervención.

–A mi Jake no me cae mal –intervino el tío Emmett –pero eso de que ande manoseándote no me agrada en lo absoluto.

–Jacob no me manosea –corregí enojada –De hecho, es bastante respetuoso conmigo.

"_Bastante para mi gusto_" finalicé la frase en mi mente.

–¿Y qué fue eso que vimos en tu recámara hace rato? –Preguntó el tío Jasper, quien se había mantenido callado casi todo el tiempo –Aunque por lo menos debo admitir que yo no supe quién estaba manoseando a quien, porque Nessie parecía un pulpo abrazada a Jacob.

Tío Emmett soltó una estruendosa carcajada y los demás trataron de disimular una risita. Sentí que mi cuerpo enrojecía por completo y que mi temperatura corporal subía por lo menos tres grados a causa del bochorno.

–Sí, yo creo que más bien Billy Black es quien debería estar aquí peleando por la virtud de Jake. –Tío Emmett la estaba pasando bomba a mis costillas.

–¡Abuela!

–Emmett, Jasper, debería darles vergüenza hablarle así a Nessie. –Aunque pretendía sonar severa, era obvio que mi abuela trataba de no soltar una carcajada. ¡Fantástico! Hasta la más ecuánime de la tribu se reía a mi costa. Para mi mortificación, mis tíos siguieron riéndose a carcajadas.

–Van a ver, me las van a pagar… un día de estos, tu nuevo Jeep amarillo va amanecer con toooooda la pintura rayada, tío Emmett… –le gruñí a uno y al otro le saqué la lengua.

–Dejen de pelear los tres como chiquillos. –la tía Alice aprovechó y le dio un ligero zape al tío Jasper. –Dime, Nessie ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?

–¿Cómo?

–Sí, para tu cumpleaños. Supongo que habrás adelantado la fiesta para hoy en la noche, pues mañana es domingo y…

–Pues no tengo planeado nada –dije sin dejarle terminar la frase.

–¡¿Qué?! –La expresión de mi tía Alice era como si le hubiera dicho que el apocalipsis había iniciado o que la casa Gucci había quebrado. –Nessie, no puedo permitir eso. Siempre hemos celebrado tus cumpleaños a lo grande… Menos mal que estoy aquí para organizarlo todo, claro que si puedo hacerlo en menos de… –consultó el carísimo reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda –Son las nueve veintiséis de la mañana. Eso me deja un margen de diez horas, treinta y cuatro minutos y 32 segundos para conseguir lo necesario; pero esta noche hay fiesta.

–¿De qué fiesta están hablando? –la voz de papá sonó de pronto y todos nos giramos a mirarlo. Si bien lucía un semblante serio, ya no estaba furioso como hacía una hora. Mamá estaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano, con un rostro un poco más relajado; sólo Jacob, quien estaba un paso más atrás de ellos, sonreía. Me pregunté a qué se deberían esas tres expresiones tan dispares.

–De la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nessie –dijo la tía Alice cuando recuperó el habla; obviamente, a ella también le sorprendió las expresiones de los demás.

–Oh, claro, por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? –pronunció papá casualmente, como si nada.

Jacob había caminado varios pasos para llegar a mi lado y rodearme con brazo por los hombros; pensé que mi padre se pondría a bufar al ver su gesto, pero no dijo nada. Noté que los demás, salvo mamá y mi novio, también habían esperado una reacción furiosa por parte de papá.

–Un momento, ¿qué sucede aquí? –pronuncié con suspicacia –Primero quieres matar a mi novio, y rato después, ¿salen del despacho como si nada? Disculpen, pero eso no me lo trago.

–Las cosas se pueden arreglar entre la gente adulta cuando se habla civilizadamente y con claridad.

Entendí el mensaje implícito en las palabras de papá: yo era una simple mocosa que hacía un lío por todo.

–Todo está bien, Nessie, te lo prometo. –las palabras de mi novio sonaron cargadas de sinceridad, sin el menor atisbo de nerviosismo. Me besó cariñosamente en el pelo.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué habían hablado mis papás y Jacob durante casi una hora encerrados en el despacho. Iba a tener que buscar el momento adecuado para sonsacarle la información, aunque tenía qué idear el cómo, porque Jacob era lo bastante discreto como para guardarse el secreto de lo que mis padres le dijeron hasta la tumba. Tal vez tendría que jugar a seducirlo un poco, o mejor dicho sólo un poquito nada más, porque le había dado mi palabra en lo referente a la regla de los seis meses.

En ese instante, papá me miró fijamente enarcando la ceja.

"_¿Podrías dejar de hacer esto? Es realmente molesto_"

Papá expulsó el aire de sus pulmones ruidosamente, pero asintió.

"_Gracias_"

–¿Nos estamos perdiendo algo con ustedes dos?

–No es nada, mami… –la miré con lo que esperaba fuera la más angelical de mis expresiones –Entonces, ¿confío en que ya no se van a poner pesados por mi relación con Jacob?

–Nunca ha habido problemas con eso– contestó mamá –Sólo digamos que la forma en que nos enteramos no fue la más afortunada.

Volví a sonrojarme. De verdad que era bastante bochornoso recordar cómo nos habían encontrado esa mañana toda mi familia.

–Este… por cierto, ¿qué hacen todos aquí? Y no lo digo con mala intención o porque me moleste que estén aquí, sólo es curiosidad, porque si mal lo recuerdo, no tenían pensado regresar a Forks por lo menos en los próximos 50 años.

–¿Por qué más ha de ser? Vamos a pasar tu cumpleaños contigo –papá se encogió de hombros de manera casual. Tal vez eran ideas mías, pero casi podría jurar que los demás habían volteado a ver a mi padre, esperando que él fuera quien contestara mi pregunta.

–¡¿En serio?! –no pude evitar emocionarme. Sinceramente, al pensar que no iba a estar con el resto del Cullen ese día, me entristecía sobremanera.

–Claro que sí, hija. ¿Cómo crees que seríamos capaces de perdernos uno sólo de tus cumpleaños? Ese día fue el más importante de toda nuestra existencia. –Mamá se acercó y acarició mi mejilla izquierda con su mano, mientras con la otra acomodaba un mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja.

–Bien, entonces manos a la obra. Empieza la operación "Fiesta de cumpleaños". –La tía Alice parecía un torbellino disparando instrucciones a diestra y siniestra –Emmett y Jasper, ustedes se encargan de las bebidas; Jacob, te toca avisarle al resto de los chicos de La Push. Rosalíe y Esme, necesito que me ayuden con la decoración; Edward, tú te encargas de la música… ¿Qué más? Oh, sí, Carlisle, por favor, ayúdame a vigilar que Emmett y Jasper no se distraigan y me ayuden con lo que les toca. –Emmett y Jasper voltearon a verla divertidos –Los conozco, y son capaces de armar un desastre por cualquier cosa. Nada de guerritas de comida, de piedras, de botellas o de cualquier otro objeto que se les ocurra.

–¿En qué te ayudo yo?

–Bella a ti te toca encargarte de tu hija.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, tía?

–Quiere decir que tú, mi querida sobrina, te vas a quedar quietecita y en tu cuarto mientras nosotros organizamos tu fiesta sorpresa.

–¿Y cómo va a ser sorpresa si ya la sé?

–Es sorpresa porque no vas a saber cómo va a quedar –me dio un ligero pellizco en la nariz –Así que todos manos a la obra porque todo tiene que estar perfectamente listo para las ocho en punto…. ¿Qué? No se queden ahí parados, ¡todos en acción!

La tía Alice salió disparada hacia el teléfono; se había tomado muy en serio lo de organizar mi fiesta sorpresa.

–Bueno, parece que Alice espera que le hagamos caso así que… –papá se encogió de hombros, divertido con la actitud de mi tía –Jacob , será mejor que vayas a casa y les avises a todos los demás. Si alguno falta esta noche a la fiesta, no dudo que Alice sea capaz de ir por ellos hasta La Push y traerlos de una oreja. Diles que los esperamos con gusto.

–No te vayas, háblales por teléfono… –dije en tono casi suplicante –La tía Alice pretende que me la pase todo el día encerrada en mi habitación y sin hacer nada. Me voy a morir del aburrimiento, quédate por favor.

–Nessie, no creo que quedarme contigo en tu recámara sea una buena idea, precisamente –No necesitó agregar nada más, lo comprendí de inmediato –Prometo venir lo antes posible. Además, quiero ir al taller para ver cómo va la reparación del Aston Martin.

Las palabras de Jacob no le pasaron por alto a mi padre.

–¿Le pasó algo al auto?

"_Oh, oh, otra cosa más que no les había mencionado…"_

–¿Esto tampoco se los habías dicho, Renesmee? –La voz de Jacob sonó incrédula –No me lo puedo creer… Edward, el Aston está en mi taller porque Nessie tuvo un accidente vial.

–¿Accidente? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? ¿Estás bien? –Mamá pasó sus manos por varias partes de mi cuerpo, como para asegurase de que tenía todos los huesos completos y en buen estado.

–Estoy bien y no pasó nada grave. Por eso no los llamé, fue una tontería sin importancia –dije en un tono que pretendía aligerar el tema.

–Si te distraes mientras conduces para ver a un extraño, no es algo sin importancia. ¿Quién es Awka?

Por lo visto, papá definitivamente no pensaba abandonar del todo mi mente. Tenía que empezar a tararear algo en mi cabeza a la voz de ya para evitar que siguiera esculcando en mi cabeza.

"_Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé! Contre nous de la tyrannie, L'étendard sanglant est levé_…"

–Nessie, ni cantando "La Marsellesa" te vas a librar de esto. ¿Quién es Awka?

–¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Qué es Awka? –mamá sonó ansiosa. Menos mal que el resto de la familia ya se había ido a hacer la parte que tía Alice les había asignado para mi fiesta, sino también me estarían acribillando con preguntas.

–No es qué, sino quién…

–¿Para qué te lo digo? Lo puedes ver en mi mente, ya que te niegas a salirte de ella.

–Es uno igual a Nessie. –contestó Jacob ignorando por completo mi intento por no contestarle a mis padres.

Tal vez por ser de la misma especie o porque la historia sobre su nacimiento me había conmovido mucho, pero sentía la necesidad de proteger a Awka de cualquier crítica de mi familia. Porque estaba segura que cuando se enteraran que la dieta de Awka incluía la sangre humana, le iban a poner "peros" al pobre.

–¿Igual a Nessie? –mis padres preguntaron al unísono. Tanta fue la sorpresa que hasta mamá me llamó "Nessie", siendo que mi sobrenombre no era de su total agrado.

–Sí, es mitad vampiro, mitad humano como yo… Es hermano de Nahuel.

–¿Nahuel también está aquí?

–No, mamá. Sólo Awka se encuentra en Forks… Papá, ya que andas por mi cabeza, ¿por qué no se lo cuentas a mamá y nos ahorramos las explicaciones?

–No, esto lo tenemos que escuchar de ti. Además, lo único que escucho es "La Marsellesa", y esa ya me la sé de memoria. Siempre que no quieres que sepa algo, tu mente "canta" lo mismo.

–¿Tan predecible soy?

–Cuándo tengas tus propios hijos, vas a aprender cuán predecibles son al momento de querer tapar sus travesuras.

–Los dos, pro favor, nos estamos desviando del tema… ¿Quién es Awka? Jacob, ¿qué sabes al respecto de esto? ¿Lo conoces?

–No, Bella… la manada percibió hace días su efluvio y estuvimos rastreándolo sin éxito. Sólo lo pude ver bien anoche, pero sólo un instante. Nessie es quien ha tenido más contacto con él.

Los tres pares de ojos voltearon a verme, como esperando a que les diera una explicación sobre Awka. Solté el aire de mis pulmones en señal de rendición y procedí a relatarles cómo había conocido a Awka y lo que me había contado sobre su vida.

Hubo dos momentos en que percibí cierta incomodidad en mis padres y en Jacob al momento de escuchar mi relato; la primera, cuando les había informado que Nahuel había muerto. Imagino que les tomó de sorpresa como a mí, ya que ellos también pensaban que mi cuerpo era infalible a todo. Lo otro que les incomodó fue cuando les relaté el nacimiento de Awka, la manera en que había sido perseguido por una horda de gente dispuesta a acabar con él. Tal vez ellos también se habían estremecido de horror al pensar en un indefenso bebé huyendo por su vida, cuando él no tenía la culpa de las circunstancias de su nacimiento ni de su naturaleza.

–Vaya, nunca pensé que Nahuel tuviera otro hermano, cuando él vino ha Forks, sólo mencionó a sus hermanas. Supongo que fue una gran sorpresa enterarse de la existencia de Awka.

–Tal vez… digamos que no profundicé mucho en la relación que habían entre ellos. Aunque supongo que terminaron siendo cercanos, pues Nahuel le habló de nosotros a Awka.

–Oh, sí, me olvidaba del hecho de que tienes un fan acosador… –dijo sarcásticamente mi novio.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Que Awka está siguiendo a Nessie casi con fijación. –Al escuchar eso, quise interrumpirlo, pero Jacob me lanzó una mirada que me desistió de hacerlo –No trates de negarlo, Nessie. La noche que ella conoció a Awka, se le ocurrió ir tras él, y en un momento dado, ella terminó siendo perseguida por él. Yo había estado patrullando esa noche al otro extremo del bosque, y cuando venía de regreso, pude ver a Nessie corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Su perseguidor, o mejor dicho, Awka se fue cuando detectó mi presencia.

Recordé el momento y la forma en que le había quebrado las costillas con mi golpe. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí ante el recuerdo, y vi que papá también sonrió. Así que todavía seguía leyendo mi mente, pero por primera vez en ese día, uno de mis pensamientos le causaba gracia, tanto que luchaba por reprimir una carcajada.

"_¿Ves, papi? Después de todo, las lecciones de defensa personal de mis tíos sí me sirvieron_"

–¿Qué es tan gracioso, Edward?

–Luego te lo cuento, cariño… Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste ir tras él, Renesmee? No sabías qué merodeaba por ahí y eso pudo ser peligroso para ti.

–Lo sé, pero digamos que el predador que llevo dentro de mi salió a la superficie. Fue algo instintivo… por eso también creo que Awka terminó por perseguirme a mi, fue una respuesta automática de nuestra especie.

–Y además de eso, también está el hecho de que el día que te dio insomnio y te fuiste a dar una vuelta por ahí, al bosque, te encontraste con él. O que anoche, de manera espontánea se apareció en la feria a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos.

–Y que él era el extraño que te distrajo momentos antes del accidente… –finalizó papá.

No necesité preguntarle cómo lo sabía. Era obvio que el don de papá se estaba dando vuelo en mis recuerdos.

–Nessie, ¿sería mucho pedirte que trates de mantenerte alejada de Awka?

–Pero papá…

–Sé que tienes curiosidad porque es como tú, pero por muy hermano que sea de Nahuel eso no quiere decir que sea como él. Hasta que no conozcamos sus intenciones o qué es lo que pretende, mantente apartada de él.

–Ya te dije, sólo tiene curiosidad por nosotros y por la forma en que vivimos. Siempre ha estado solo, imagino que una familia tan grande de vampiros le llama la atención.

–Tal vez sí, nena –intervino mamá –Pero haznos caso, por favor. No está de más extremar precauciones; aún en nuestro mundo, hay seres temibles que no dudarían eliminarnos a la menor oportunidad.

No sé por qué a mi mente vino el recuerdo de aquel nevado día en el claro, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Las capas negras y el rostro de Aro, el líder de los Vulturi, era algo que me acompañaba hasta en mis pesadillas; tal vez sería buena idea hacerles caso a mis padres e irme con cuidado con Awka. Aunque había algo que no podía negar: la tentación de seguir en contacto con él era tan grande como la tentación que provocaba la sangre humana.

–Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? –señalé con mi brazo el paisaje que nos rodeaba. Estábamos a pocos metros de la cabaña de mamá.

–Sí, no te lo voy a negar. Regresar a Forks después de algunos años me ha puesto melancólica –La voz de mamá estaba cargada de cierta nostalgia, lo mismo que sus ojos ambarinos. –Visitar a tu abuelo hace rato me hizo recordar tantas cosas y me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto amo este lugar, de cuánto les extraño a él y a tu abuela.

Tomé la mano de mi madre y unos destellos de recuerdos muy lejanos se descargaron en mi mente. Era del primer día de clases en Forks; mamá se sentía cohibida por toda la atención que despertaba en el resto de los chicos. Luego, otra escena pasó por mi cabeza: la primera vez que ella vio a mi padre.

"_Wow_" dijo mi mente al experimentar el impacto que fue para mamá encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de Edward Cullen; había sido como recibir una descara de 10 mil voltios.

Los recuerdos que podía "descargar" de la mente de mi madre eran los únicos que me llegaban envueltos en una especie de bruma y algo entrecortados. Había llegado a la conclusión que esto se debía a su transición de humana a vampiro. Porque ella había tenido dos existencias, y en la transición, lo vivido como humano se había deslavado de su memoria, mientras que sus recuerdos a partir de su conversión se iban adhiriendo con fuerza a ella.

Los recuerdos de los humanos me llegaban con claridad porque ellos solo habían tenido una sola existencia, tal como el abuelo, Jacob o cualquiera de los chicos de La Push, porque aun cuando se transformaban en lobos, la licantropía era algo inherente a ellos, la transición no era el choque que representaba pasar de humano a vampiro. De hecho, los recuerdos del resto de mi familia eran tan claros porque sus años como humanos era pocos comparados con sus años de vampiros.

–El abuelo se emocionó tanto al verte… estuve a ponto de ponerme a llorar.

Mamá sonrió, probablemente ella también hubiera llorado de la emoción si hubiera sido posible.

–Sí, yo también me emocioné al verlo, al estar en casa de nuevo. ¿Sabes?, la casa del abuelo no ha cambiado en nada; sigue tal y como era mientras vivía ahí.

Recordé cómo mi madre había ido recorriendo cada rincón de la casa, tocando todo a su paso. Nunca había visto tanta melancolía en su mirada, tanta añoranza.

–¿Por qué lloras, Renesmee?

¿Cómo explicarle a mi madre que algunos retazos de su pasado como humana se iban colando en mi mente? ¿Cómo explicarle que las lágrimas de melancolía que ella no podía dejar salir, las estaba llorando yo por ella? ¿Cómo decirle que entendía su dolor por estar lejos del único pariente que le quedaba de su vida pasada? ¿Cómo explicarle todo eso sin contarle lo que ahora mi don me permitía hacer? Era algo que me había guardado para mi, por el simple deseo de tener algo que fuera muy mío, un secreto que solo me perteneciera a mí, algo que pudiera estar oculto aún de la extraordinaria capacidad que tenía papá para escuchar los pensamientos de los demás.

–No sé, mamá… tal vez tantas emociones en un solo día por fin hacen mella en mi.

Mamá me rodeó con su frío brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y a pesar de su helada temperatura, el refugio de los brazos de mi madre era el lugar más cálido que podía haber en el mundo, y cuando estaba entre ellos, aunque era unos centímetros más alta que ella, me sentía pequeñita y protegida.

Por primera vez me detuve a pensar si lo de vivir por mi cuenta una temporada sería lo correcto. Al entender el dolor de mamá por no poder estar cerca de todos aquellos a los que amaba, me hizo ver que yo no había pensado a profundidad en lo que iba añorar a mis padres, abuelos y tíos.

Llegamos hasta la cabaña donde vivimos mis padres y yo. Al abandonar Forks, mamá no quiso desmantelar nuestro hogar, no permitió que ni un sólo cuadro o mueble fuera sacado de ahí. Se limitó a cubrir todo con enormes lienzos blancos, para protegerlos del polvo. Nunca me había detenido a pensar el por qué de su decisión, pero ahora lo entendía: ese acto era como una vela encendida a la esperanza de regresar a Forks algún día no muy lejano.

–Imagino que no han bandalizado la casita porque está prácticamente escondida en el bosque– pronunció maravillada de encontrar todo tal y como lo dejó, salvo por el polvo que cubría los objetos y los muebles.

–A lo mejor.

–¿Recuerdas cómo te gustaba jugar en el estanque que está detrás?

–Sí –sonreí– El pobre de Jake tuvo que correr tras de mi un montón de veces para evitar que me lanzara de cabeza en el… –de pronto, recordé algo –Me pregunto si todavía estará el columpio que puso papá, ¿lo recuerdas? El abuelo Carlisle me había puesto uno en uno de los árboles del jardín de la casa, y yo no dejé en paz a papá hasta que no conseguí que me instalara uno aquí. Claro que como a papá le gusta hacer todo a lo grande, el que construyó era uno tan grande que cabíamos perfectamente los tres.

–Vamos a echarle un vistazo, ¿qué te parece?

Mamá sonrió y salió disparada hacia la parte trasera, conmigo pegada a sus talones. Cualquier espectador podría pensar que éramos un par de adolescentes divirtiéndose. Pero éramos madre e hija retomando su habitual relación.

Yo adoraba a toda mi familia, no podía imaginarla sin uno sólo de sus miembros, y si bien, sólo compartía lazos de sangre con mis padres, todos los Cullen éramos una inmensa masa humana pegada por el amor, la camaradería y la confianza que sentíamos los unos por los otros. Todo sería perfecto si el abuelo Charlie pudiera formar parte de todo eso, pero era algo que no entraba a discusión: por su propia seguridad, jamás debía conocer nuestro secreto. Y pensar en convertirlo en vampiro, mucho menos; en primera, porque no creía que el abuelo Charlie pudiera llevar ese estilo de vida, no lo visualizaba en ello. Segundo, porque mi madre jamás lo permitiría. Así que el abuelo tendría que transitar por este mundo lo que su vida durase; pensar en su mortalidad humedeció mis ojos de nuevo.

Llegamos hasta el árbol donde todavía colgaba el balancín de tres plazas que hacía unos años papá con ayuda de Jake y del tío Emmett habían construido para mí. Mamá se sentó en el y abrió sus brazos hacia mí; me senté a su lado y me hizo un ovillo acurrucándome como una niña pequeña.

Nos balanceamos ahí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en silencio, dejando que el viento jugara con nuestros cabellos. No necesitábamos rellenar el silencio con cháchara superficial, podíamos estar así por horas, pues mamá y yo siempre habíamos sido tan unidas, tan confidentes.

–Ma… ¿cómo fue que tomaste la decisión de dejarlo todo por estar con papá? –dije de pronto.

–No fue algo que tuviera que pensar mucho. Desde el momento en que conocí a tu padre, sabía que significaría algo grande, algo inmenso en mi vida y cuando descubrí que lo amaba y que él me correspondía, en ese momento supe que mi destino es estar con él, sea cual sea ése destino… Imagino que esa pregunta tiene que ver con tu relación con Jacob, ¿no?

–Creo que sí. –Contesté después de pensarlo un momento –Aunque tenemos una semana de novios formales, la verdad es que siento que… ¿cómo explicarlo? No sé, como si fuera algo que ya estaba escrito, el estar juntos. Tal vez porqué lo conozco de tiempo atrás, o porque de plano estoy algo chiflada, pero es como si nuestra relación fuera más larga, no sé si me entiendes.

Mi madre guardó silencio ante mis palabras, ¿habría algo de lo que dije que la haya molestado? Por la posición en la que estaba sentada no podía ver su rostro, así que supuse que tal vez no encontraba la forma de digerir que su mejor amigo fuera el novio de su adorada hija.

–¿No crees que van un poco rápido?

–¿Lo dices por lo de esta mañana? –el recuerdo me provocó cierto rubor. Probablemente me sonrojaría cada vez que me acordara en el futuro.

–Por eso y por todo… Tal vez no sea la mejor para opinar al respecto, tal vez por fin empiezo a entender a mi padre, pero la verdad es que me da miedo esta dependencia emocional que estás desarrollando por Jacob.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso, mamá? –sus palabras me hicieron enderezar la postura para mirarla a la cara.

–A la forma en que te comportas cuando estás con Jacob; es como si fueras un satélite y él el planeta sobre el que giras y del que no puedes alejarte.

No me gustaba nada como sonaba eso, parecía que era una patética co-dependiente emocional.

–No es una crítica –dijo con un suave tono –sólo que no quiero que sufras. Como te dije, yo sería la menos indicada para hablar del tema, porque siempre ha sido así entre tu padre y yo; si todo sobreviviera menos él, el mundo se acabaría para mí. Si todo muriera pero él fuera lo único que permaneciera, sería como si el mundo siguiera en pie. Amarle de esta manera ha sido algo maravilloso, pero también tuvo sus tintes de dolor. Y eso es lo último que quisiera que te sucediera.

A mi mente vino aquel recuerdo del abuelo Charlie, donde se veía a mi madre tan descompuesta, tan desecha que me había preguntado qué era lo que había sucedido para que estuviera en ese estado, había llegado a pensar que había estado enferma. También recordé lo que me dijo el abuelo hacía apenas un par de días

"_Ella y Edward rompieron un tiempo y tu madre se puso realmente mal. No sabes cuánto sufrí al verla apagarse cada día… es duro, tanto para quien sufre la separación como para quienes le rodeamos. No permitas que te pase eso a ti"_

–¿Te refieres a cuando papá y tú rompieron?

–¿Cómo sabes tú de eso? –mi madre me miró sorprendida

–El abuelo me dijo que ustedes habían roto un tiempo y que tú te pusiste triste. No profundizó mucho en el tema realmente. Verás, él también me aconsejó sobre no permitir que mi mundo empezara y terminara con Jacob Black.

–Vaya

Fue todo lo que se limitó a decir. Nos quedamos en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué, qué?

–¿Por qué rompieron papá y tú? No me lo puedo imaginar. No me cabe la idea de ustedes dos lejos el uno del otro.

Mamá esbozó una risa torcida y elevó su mirada al grisáceo cielo.

–Tu padre creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer por mi era alejarse. Creía que yo tenía el derecho de vivir una vida humana como todos: crecer, casarme, tener hijos… Nos sacrificó a los dos por lo que él creía que era mi bien; pero al final, tuvimos que estar juntos, era algo irremediable. Nos necesitábamos para poder seguir existiendo.

Me sentía identificada con el relato de mi madre. Porque yo sentía lo mismo por Jacob, algo dentro de mi me lo gritaba a voces. Sólo que yo no veía una razón para separarnos, pues ambos éramos inmortales y compartíamos el hecho de ser mitad humanos, mitad monstruos.

–Mientras estuviste alejada de papá, ¿hubo alguien más?

Pude ver en sus ojos que mi pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

–Nnn-o… claro que no –Su titubeo me llamó la atención –Mi corazón siempre latió por tu padre, y lo sigue haciendo, sólo que ahora en un sentido más bien metafórico.

–¿Fue entonces cuando Jacob y tú se volvieron tan amigos?

Sabía que mamá lo había conocido por medio de la amistad que unía al abuelo Charlie y a Billy Black, pero el cómo inició la amistad de mamá y mi novio, era una historia que no conocía a fondo.

–Errr.. sí –otro titubeo, ¿en qué estaría pensando mi madre? Puse mi mano sobre la de ella para tratar de descargar sus recuerdos, pero no pasó nada. No podía dominar aún mi don, así que las "descargas" se producían cuando menos lo pensaba. Si lo quería hacer a propósito, parecía que se bloqueaba –Jacob fue un buen amigo, un gran apoyo para sobrellevar la ausencia de Edward.

–¿Y su novia de entonces no puso peros por su amistad?

–Mmm, en ese entonces Jacob no tenía ninguna novia, no hubo ese tipo de obstáculos en nuestra amistad.

–¿En serio? ¿Y después? ¿Le conociste alguna relación?

–¿A dónde quieres llegar exactamente, Renesmee?

–Es que… –dudé un momento si seguir o no en esa dirección. Pero ya había despertado la curiosidad de mamá, así que dudaba que me dejara salir por la tangente, así que seguí por donde iba con mis preguntas –tengo curiosidad… Verás, hace unos días supe lo que era lo de la impronta para los quileutes –mamá se puso tensa nada más escuchar "_impronta_", trató de disimularlo, pero yo me di cuenta de ello.

–¿Si? Y... ¿cómo supiste del tema? ¿Jacob te lo dijo? –aunque lo dijo con aire casual, casi podría jurar que mamá estaba ansiosa por escuchar mi respuesta.

–Sí, Jacob me contó cuando le pregunté por qué Quil prácticamente se dejaba tratar como felpudo por una niña de diez años –mamá pareció relajarse al escuchar mi respuesta, sólo para volverse a tensar, a pesar de su esfuerzo para que yo no lo notase, cuando dije a continuación –Le pregunté a Jacob si él ya se había imprimado de alguien.

–¿Y… y qué te contestó?

–Me dijo que hacía tiempo, pero que las cosas se habían quedado en el aire. Al parecer no era su momento de estar juntos. En fin, tengo curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba y pensé que tal vez tú…

–Que tal vez yo supiera algo al respecto –finalizó la frase por mi –Renesmee, creo que eso es algo de lo que tendrías qué hablar con Jacob. No creo que yo sea la indicada para hablarte de esas cosas tan privadas de la vida de tu novio.

–¿O sea que no me vas a decir?

–O sea que no me voy a meter.

–¿Por favor?, o ¿tan siquiera podrías decirme si Jacob amó a alguien más antes que a mi?

"_Aunque realmente no es seguro eso de que te ame_" dijo mi conciencia.

¿Por qué mamá se mostraba tan incómoda con mis preguntas?

–Hija, no… no pienso hablar de eso contigo. Es algo que Jacob te contará cuando él lo crea conveniente. Además, no hablaría bien de mí contarte cosas que no me corresponden, sería traicionar su amistad, algo que valoro mucho y que no se lo merece. Sólo te puedo decir que Jacob es un gran hombre y que todo te lo dirá a su tiempo.

–Vaya, así que mi novio siempre ha sido un buenazo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

–Sí, Jacob siempre ha sido un buen chico, aunque antes pecaba de imprudente e inmaduro, pero con el tiempo, se ha convertido en alguien responsable y digno de toda confianza. No te voy a mentir, no asimilo del todo tu relación con él, pero me alegro de que estés con Jacob. Me agrada que encontraras alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

–Gracias, mamá… yo tampoco te voy a mentir: estoy loca por él y me preocupaba mucho la reacción de ustedes. Si papá y tú se hubieran opuesto a nuestra relación o si me hubieran puesto a escoger entre ustedes y él, me hubieran roto el corazón.

–Jamás te haríamos pasar por algo así, eso sí te lo puedo jurar. Tu felicidad es lo más importante para tu padre y para mí, sea cual sea el camino que elijas. Y hablando de caminos, ¿podrías explicarme exactamente a qué viene eso de querer vivir sola? Y no, no es un reproche, sabes que te apoyamos en todo, pero quiero entenderlo, tal vez así me ayude mitigar el hecho de que no estés cerca de nosotros.

Me volví a acurrucar en los brazos de mamá antes de contestarle.

–Como ya les había dicho, es una idea que me viene dando vueltas desde hace tiempo. Es algo que quiero experimentar.

–¿El qué?

–Lo que es ser un simple ser humano. No es que reniegue de la vida he llevado, pero a veces me es difícil llevar una doble vida.

–¿Te refieres a mentir de la puerta de la casa hacia fuera, para proteger el secreto que nos rodea?

–Sí, mira… ¡demonios!

–Renesmee, sin maldiciones

–Perdón, es que me desespera no saber cómo explicarlo sin hacerme "bolas" yo sola.

–Una idea a la vez tal vez te ayude.

–Es que, a veces para mi es un poco confuso todo. A veces mi mente no acepta que mis padres sean dos seres que en el reflejo del espejo luzcan igual o más jóvenes que yo.

–¿No nos aceptas como tus padres?

¡Maldición, maldición y mil veces maldición! Estaba lastimando a mamá, lo noté en el tono de su voz.

–No es lo que quise decir, mami… Los amo más que a nada en el Universo entero. Sólo que a veces me siento perdida o confundida cuando más de la mitad del día, cuando estamos rodeados de los humanos, ustedes son "Bella" y "Edward", mis primos segundos por parte de la tátara tía de Esme, y luego, entre las paredes de nuestra casa, pasan a ser "papá" y "mamá" y a veces se me olvida cuándo son una cosa y cuando otra. ¿Sabes lo difícil que era para mí que no se me saliera un "mamá" o "papá" delante de la gente? O ¿tienes idea de lo mal que me sentía cuando por costumbre les decía "Bella" y "Edward" a ustedes y ponían una mueca? Sé que a ti te lastima que te llame por tu nombre de pila, pero a veces yo misma ya no sé en dónde empieza la verdad y dónde la mentira para proteger nuestro secreto. Tal vez te hiero con mis palabras, y lo siento de verdad, pero también tienes derecho a saber cómo me siento yo con todo esto.

–¿Y por eso quieres alejarte de nosotros?

–No mami, jamás pensaría en alejarme de ustedes, eso es algo que nunca va a pasar. Ustedes son mi familia, los voy a amar hasta el último día de vida en este planeta, pero también quiero un tiempo sin tantas complicaciones. Te voy a ser honesta: me siento tan pérdida a veces, porque no sé quien soy en realidad. Soy la mitad de algo, pero a la vez, la mitad de nada. Comparto cosas con los humanos, pero no se puede decir que soy una; comparto cosas también con los vampiros, pero tampoco se me puede definir como tal. ¿Entonces, qué soy? ¿Cuál es mi lugar en este mundo? Por eso sentí una emoción tan especial cuando conocí a Awka y supe que era como yo. Sentí que no estaba sola, que había alguien más con quien pudiera compartir esto que siento, porque me iba a comprender mejor que cualquiera.

Mi madre guardó silencio, como meditando mis palabras.

–Renesmee, tal vez yo no pueda comprenderte del todo como tú dices, pero sí te puedo decir que pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas, tendrás mi amor y mi apoyo incondicional. Nada puede cambiar eso, nada puede cambiar el amor que siento por ti.

–Gracias mamá –Sonreí con una mueca algo triste –Aunque, la verdad, ver la forma en que tú y el abuelo se extrañan, aunque traten de ocultárselo el uno al otro para no hacerse sufrir, me puso a pensar si podré soportar estar lejos de ustedes tanto tiempo. Sé que suena bastante inmaduro querer tener todo aquello que se desea, pero ojala hubiera una forma de encontrarme a mi misma sin tener que estar lejos de ustedes en el proceso.

–¿Y es solo por eso? ¿Jacob no tiene nada qué ver en tu decisión de quedarte en Forks?

–Sí, una parte de mi decisión de quedarme es por él. Aunque Jake puso el grito en el cielo cuando le conté mis planes, de hecho amenazó con llamar a mi papá y suplicarle que me cancelara las tarjetas de crédito y que me obligara a regresar con la familia.

–En eso, me recuerda bastante a tu padre… serían capaces de encerrarnos en una burbuja de cristal con tal de que no nos pasara nada malo, ¿verdad?

–Sí –sonreí al imaginarme la escena en mi mente –Y ni te digo cómo se puso cuando le dije que planeaba vivir sola en la casa Cullen… Si lo hubieras visto, te habrías reído de él.

–Tal vez, pero volviendo al tema, eso de que quieras quedarte por Jacob, nos lleva de regreso al tema de "_hacerlo el centro de tu vida_".

–Ya sé, y probablemente tengas razón, pero ¿qué hago? No puedo estar lejos de él, y no puedo pedirle que abandone su tierra, su familia, su negocio por mí. No sería justo.

–Pero es algo a lo que eventualmente tendrán que enfrentarse. Tú no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, porque ¿cómo explicarías el hecho de no envejecer? Y Jacob se enfrenta a lo mismo por ser licántropo. Jacob tiene que enfrentarse al hecho de que su tiempo en la reserva no va a ser muy prolongado. Para quedarse tendría que renunciar a seguirse transformando, tendría que renunciar a ti y dudo que lo haga.

Deseaba tener la misma fe que mi madre parecía tener en mi relación con Jacob. Porque en mi corazón cada día se hacía más fuerte el deseo de pasar la eternidad al lado de mi licántropo favorito.

–Para tomar una decisión así, supongo que tendría que estar profundamente enamorado de mi, de amarme por lo menos la mitad de lo que te ama papá.

–¿Y no está enamorado de ti?

–No lo sé, no hemos hablado de ello… y yo soy lo suficientemente cobarde para preguntarle, porque me da miedo su respuesta.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque yo si lo amo.

Mamá no pareció sorprenderse con mi respuesta.

–¿Sólo una semana te ha bastado para saberlo?

–No, no es así. Hace dos años que empecé a enamorarme de él, pero hace un par de meses que pude ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por él. Lo duro fue que él se había ido ya de nuestro lado.

–Supongo que lo de visitar a tu abuelo, solo fue un pretexto.

–En parte. Era cierto que tenía muchas ganas de ver al abuelo y pasar un tiempo con él, pero reconozco que también quería ver a Jacob y comprobar por mi misma si mi amor era algo real o sólo un producto de mis ensoñaciones. Y cuando me reencontré con él bastó para saber la verdad, que no va a ver nadie más a parte de él. Tal y como tú lo supiste cuando conociste a papá.

–¡Vaya! Sí que las mujeres Swan estamos hechas del mismo molde. Tu abuela era como nosotras, igual de entregada a la hora de amar a alguien –mamá volvió a sonar un poco triste al recordar a mi fallecida abuela Renee.

–Hablando de eso, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Dime…

–Este, verás… o sea, te prometo que me da pena preguntarte esto, no sé que vayas a pensar..

–Dime, anda, ¿qué traes en esa cabecita?

–¿Cómo era la relación física entre papá y tú? –en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, sentí enrojecer de nuevo y me arrepentí de haber formulado la pregunta –Olvídalo, olvídalo… no me interesa saberlo, no quiero tener una imagen así de ustedes… ¡iugggg!

Mamá empezó a reír a carcajadas.

–Imagino por dónde vas, pero… ¿tú y Jake…? Lo que vimos esta mañana….

–Él y yo, nada de nada. Sigo tan casta y pura como el día de mi nacimiento, es sólo que… a veces… ¡mamá, esto es bochornoso! ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

–Bueno, yo tampoco me siento precisamente cómoda hablando de la vida sexual de mi hija –al escucharla, probablemente mis mejillas había pasado del rosado al rojo carmesí –¡Ahhh! Ya entiendo a qué se refería tu padre con eso de "tu hija y sus hormonas".

–Mamá…

–Nena, es algo muy normal y ya habíamos tenido una charla parecida el año pasado, cuando estabas por entrar al último año del instituto.

–Sí, pero en ese entonces no tenía novio y no me pasaba por la mente tenerlo…

–Hija, nuestra naturaleza vampírica va a acompañada de una exaltación de todos los sentidos que poseíamos cuando éramos humanos, o en tu caso, que heredaste de mi condición humana. Nosotros poseemos una vista mucho más aguda, un oído y un olfato mucho más sensible. Y lo mismo se aplica al gusto y al tacto. Una vez tu padre me dijo que para los vampiros era muy fácil distraerse, y eso es porque nuestros sentidos están maximizados, nos podemos perder en todas aquellas sensaciones placenteras que percibimos por medio de ellos.

–O sea que si un beso con Jacob se nos va de las manos, no es porque sea una loca ninfómana o mi nivel de hormonas sobrepase la media, sino porque es parte de mi naturaleza, ¿o algo así?

–O algo así… pero eso no es una excusa para comportarse irresponsablemente. Puedo tratar de ir sobrellevando la idea de tu relación con Jacob, lo que definitivamente no podría manejar es la noticia de que me vas a hacer abuela. Y ni te explico cómo se pondría tu padre…

–¡No, no, no! Calma, calma, que de ninguna manera me ha pasado por la mente algo así… y despreocúpate, que Jacob es bastante chapado a la antigua y me hizo prometerle que antes de pensar en dar cualquier paso más serio en nuestra relación, vamos a darnos el tiempo necesario para cimentar bien las cosas entre nosotros.

–Me alegra escucharlo… no quiero que te apresures, quiero que disfrutes de la vida todo lo que puedas, total, tienes la eternidad para llenarme de nietos que cuidar.

Sonreí al imaginar a mamá rodeada de por lo menos unos cinco niños de diferente tamaño, todos idénticos a su padre, Jacob Black. Pero esa imagen también despertó otras dudas en mi, ¿tendría ese futuro mi relación con Jake? ¿Cómo serían los hijos de un semi-vampíro y un licántropo, dos especies enemigas en papel? Porque en eso no me había detenido a pensar, si nuestras naturalezas nos permitirían tener hijos en un futuro, o si nos permitirían tener algún futuro siquiera. No quise abundar más en ese derrotero, sobre todo cuando la tía Alice preparaba una fiesta para dentro de tan pocas horas, y si me permitía profundizar en esos pensamientos, lo más seguro es que terminara triste y deprimida. Ya habría un momento más propicio para pensar en ello.

* * *

_**POBRE NESSIE, SI SUPIERA LA VERDAD..**_

_**ENSEGUIDA EL PRÓXIMO CAPI!!**_

_**GRACE =)**_


	13. La Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

**LA FIESTA**

–Nessie, estate quieta o…

–¡Ouch! Tía, me quemaste con la plancha…

–Si estuvieras quieta como te pedí…

–Sí, pero ya se me hizo tarde y los invitados están por llegar. –Aunque sólo había sido un leve rozón el de la plancha del pelo contra mi oreja, me escoció lo suficiente. La tía Rose se había ofrecido a ayudarme a plancharme el pelo, pues si lo hacía yo sola tardaría más.

–¡Listo!

Me miré al espejo nuevamente, checando con mi normalmente rizada cabellera fuera ahora completamente lisa y sedosa.

–Gracias, tía. Me encanta cómo de dejas el cabello, eres buenísima con esto.

–Bueno, Nessie, estos dos vestidos son los que más me gustan para que uses hoy –la tía Alice salió de repente de mi armario, con un vestido colgado en cada mano.

En otro momento, me hubiera chocado que me tratasen como una niña pequeña, a la que todavía tuvieran que decirle qué usar. Pero esta noche era mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y era ya tradición que mis tías me ayudaran a prepararme para ello; siempre era tal alboroto y preparación meticulosa de su parte que más que una fiesta de cumpleaños, parecía como si nos dispusiéramos a asistir a la entrega de los "Oscar".

La tía Alice había seleccionado dos vestidos que habíamos adquirido en nuestro viaje a Paris; uno era un vestido azul marino de un solo hombro, en corte estilo griego y que me llegaba ligeramente arriba de la rodilla. El otro, era un mini-vestido strapless en vaporosa tela color crema, con una banda ancha de terciopelo negro a manera de cinturón debajo del pecho.

–Mmm, me voy a poner el crema.

–¿Segura? Me gusta más el azul marino –dijo la tía Rose con el ceño un poco fruncido.

–Pero con este peinado, me va más el vestido crema, ¿o qué opinas, tía Alice?

–Los dos son divinos… pero tienes razón con respecto al peinado. Tendrías que hacerte algo más elaborado si fueras a usar el azul marino.

Con una sonrisa, tomé el vestido que colgaba de la mano izquierda de mi tía para ponérmelo. Completé el look usando unos altísimos pumps Louboutin en chiffon negro; lo bueno de tener un novio de casi dos metros de altura, es que no tenía que renunciar a mi adorada colección de zapatos de tacón alto.

Salí de vestidor y me puse de espalda, para que mi tía Rose me ayudara a subir el zipper del vestido. Mientras ella hacía eso, yo me dediqué una mirada bastante concienzuda en el reflejo del espejo; tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche iba a ser muy especial, así que deseaba lucir bellísima.

–¿Te dije que me encantó lo que hiciste con la casa? –preguntó la tía Alice.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, está casi igual a cómo era cuando vivíamos aquí. ¿Dónde conseguiste los muebles?

–En Seattle. Recordaba cómo la había decorado la abuela en ese entonces, y sinceramente, en mi mente no veía otro estilo que no fuera ese. Se me hacía un sacrilegio usar otra decoración que no fuera esa.

–Aunque esta habitación no es nada parecida a como estaba antes… –intervino la tía Rose, mientras acomodaba mi flequillo por enésima vez.

Las tres recorrimos con la mirada mi habitación. Estaba completamente decorada en tonos crema, salvo por la pared donde estaba la cabecera de mi cama, que en un arranque de inspiración, había decidido pintarla de rojo cereza. El centro de toda la decoración de mi habitación era la enorme cama de dosel, que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Frente a mi cama, había un enorme ventanal, que al deslizar uno de sus cristales, permitía salir hacia el jardín.

–Sí, bueno, tenía que buscar un lugar dónde dormir. Y la verdad, el resto de las habitaciones todavía las veo como de ustedes. Así que decidí unir las que usábamos como cuarto de huéspedes para tener mi propio espacio…

–¿Renesmee? Hija, ¿ya estás lista? –mamá entró de repente en mi habitación. Lucía preciosa con un traje azul marino de pantalón y blusa de seda. Agradecí mentalmente mi decisión de no usar el otro vestido. Yo tenía muy buena autoestima, sabía reconocer tanto mis defectos como lo bello de mi físico, pero siempre había creído que no había mujer, viva o vampira, más hermosa en esta tierra que mi madre. –¡Wow! Nena, estás hermosísima…

–Gracias, mamá. Tú tampoco estás nada mal, o mejor dicho, las tres están espectaculares. –Dije incluyendo a mis tías en el piropo. La tía Alice usaba un vestido negro corto, muy al estilo los años 30's; mientras la tía Rose había optado por unos ajustadísimos y carísimos jeans azul marino y una blusa negra de una tela vaporosa. La tía Rosalie podría usar un costal de papas y aún así, lucir como recién salida de una pasarela en Milán.

–¿Dónde están mis chicas favoritas? –Ahora fue papá quien asomó la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación. Le dedicó a mi madre una mirada llena de adoración y amor. Después, su rostro se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño cuando vio mi vestido.

–No está _taaaaaan_ corto… –adiviné fácilmente sus pensamientos

–Yo no iba a decir nada…

–Te conozco, papi.

–Pero…

–Creo que será mejor que bajemos de una vez –intervino mi madre con su dulce voz –Escucho la llegada de los invitados.

–Sí, ya empieza a oler a perro mojado –refunfuñó la tía Rose. Ahora fui yo quien frunció el ceño –Ok, ok, prometo tratar de no ser tan desagradable con la manda esta noche –finalizó al comprender mi gesto. La promesa de tratar de ser buena con los quileutes era lo máximo que le podría arrancar a mi tía, así que no insistí en que realmente se portara bien con mis amigos esa noche.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de mi habitación antes que yo, que en un arrebato de vanidad femenina le di un último vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo. Escuché que la música empezó a sonar en el primer piso de la casa, supuse entonces de que la fiesta oficialmente había iniciado.

Traté de aparentar calma y caminar a un paso humanamente normal, pero sentía tal... anticipación o no sabría cómo llamar a esa sensación tan extraña que sentía en el estómago, como si algo importantísimo fuera a pasar. Bajé las escaleras lentamente mientras me maravillaba del trabajo que había hecho la tía Alice al organizar la fiesta. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero había conseguido en tan pocas horas lo que para cualquier humano le hubiera tomado por lo menos quince días.

Todo estaba decorado con mis colores favoritos: blanco, negro y gris/plata. Las rosas blancas y las lillies estaban repartidas por varios jarrones a lo largo de la casa. La música sonaba tenuemente y los invitados charlaban animadamente con mi familia. Pero eso no era lo que me detuvo tres escalones antes. Era mi novio el causante de que me hubiera parado en seco.

Jacob me esperaba al pie de la escalera con una sonrisa enorme y con una mirada que bien podría rivalizar con la que papá le había dedicado a mi madre momentos antes en mi habitación. "_Cálmate. Tal vez son sólo imaginaciones tuyas_" me reprendí, pero eso no evitó que mi corazón diera un vuelco de anhelo y repiqueteara un poco más rápido de lo normal. Tal vez esa sensación de anticipación que sentía en mi interior era un preludio de lo que podría venir esta noche, que Jacob me dijera que me amaba y que sentía que yo era su verdadero objeto de la impronta. Tal vez él se había dado cuenta que al igual que yo, me amaba de tiempo atrás, sólo que hacía poco que había empezado a darse cuenta de la fuerza y del nombre de ese sentimiento.

–Estás… vaya, creo que si de dijera que luces espectacular, bellísima o que me dejas sin aliento no sería suficiente para describirte.

Me sonrojé, de eso estaba bastante segura sin necesidad de mirarme al espejo.

–Gracias, tú también estas… ¡wow!

"_¿Wow? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?" _quise patearme a mi misma, pero es que mi novio volvió a dejarme sin aliento y a punto de ponerme a hiperventilar o a babear. Si no quería hacer el ridículo no solo ante él, sino ante toda mi familia y los invitados, más me valía que tratara de guardar la compostura.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando parecía un modelo salido de la portada de una revista? Esa noche llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa formal negra con unas delicadas líneas verticales grises, la cual se le ajustaba a su esculpido cuerpo de tal manera que debería ser un delito. Su liza y negra melena, que a veces llevaba suelta y le llegaba a penas por encima del hombro, se la había recogido en una coleta. Parecía la versión moderna y sexy de un pirata del siglo XIX.

–Nessie, ven a que saludes a los chicos… –la voz de mi padre interrumpió nuestro momeno. Como recordando de pronto que no estábamos solos, le dirigí a papá una cálida sonrisa y tomé la mano que me ofrecía para bajar los tres escalones que me restaban.

Tomé con mi otra mano la de mi novio y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos; así, franqueada por mi padre y mi novio, procedí a cumplir con las normas de etiqueta que la abuela Esme se había esperado en enseñarme.

Me sorprendió ver que los chicos de La Push habían asistido al completo, incluso Sam y Leah. Paul y Rachel, Embry, Quil, Jared con su novia Kim, Seth, Colin, Brady, Billy Black, las manadas al completo.

–¡Nessie! –la voz cargada de alegría del abuelo me llamó. Giré en su dirección y al localizarlo, casi me eché a correr en su dirección. Iba del brazo de una visiblemente tensa Sue Clearwater. –Feliz cumpleaños –dijo mientras me entregaba una caja envuelta en papel rosa y con un enorme moño blanco.

–Abuelo, no era necesario que molestaras en comprarme algo…

–¡Tonterías! El derecho de todo abuelo es malcriar a sus nietos, y como eres la única que tengo, con mayor razón.

Sonreí al ver el rostro alegre de mi abuelo. Era más que obvio la felicidad que sentía por tenernos tanto a mamá y a mi tan cerca. Mamá se acercó con delicados pasos y ella y el abuelo se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

La fiesta iba transcurriendo como la seda, charlando unos con otros, como si el hecho de ser vampiros unos y licántropos otros fuera lo más común. Nadie podría pensar o creer que dos especies naturalmente enemigas entre sí pudieran convivir tan pacíficamente.

La abuela Esme y la tía Alice estaban al pendiente de que no faltara ni comida ni bebida en ningún momento, y aunque nadie de los Cullen ingeríamos la comida humana regular, eso no quitaba que se hubieran esperado en preparar alimento suficiente para nuestros invitados. Incluso yo, que no sentía un especial entusiasmo por la comida regular, terminé cenándome dos platos de comida.

–¡Wow, Nessie!, ¿segura que no eres también parte lobo? –pronunció divertido Seth al ver cómo dejaba casi rechinando de limpio el segundo plato de cena. –Creo que podrías derrotar fácilmente a Paul y a Jacob en una competencia de a ver quién come más en menos tiempo.

Me sonrojé por el comentario.

–No es crítica –agregó rápidamente–Al contrario, da gusto encontrarse a una chica con un sano apetito y sin ponerse tan remolona con la comida. No sé por qué no entienden que a los hombres nos gusta abrazar "carnita", no solo puro hueso.

–Ajá, Seth… ¿y qué me dices del par de "barbies" se ligaron Embry y tú cuando fuimos a la playa el otro día? Si mal lo recuerdo, sólo eran hueso y silicones.

Seth empezó a reír a carcajadas ante mi comentario

–¿Britney y Brittany? Bueno, no fue nada serio… me desanimé bastante cuando la invité a cenar y ella se limitó a pedir una hoja de lechuga con tres gotas de limón –la exagerada mueca de Seth hizo que me riera con ganas –Definitivamente, la chica de mi sueños tiene que tener, a parte de belleza, un sano apetito. Tan melindrosas no me gustan… ¿Qué te parece si dejas a Jacob y huyes conmigo? Te prometo que yo soy menos celoso y enojón que él. Eres todo lo que busco en mi mujer ideal –dijo de pronto muy serio.

Me quedé con la boca abierta de la impresión, ¿qué podía contestar a eso?

–Yo… errr… yo… este…

–Ja, ja, ja, ja…. –parecía que Seth estaba a punto de tirarse al piso de la risa –Es broma, Nessie. Tu cara de espanto fue lo mejor.

–¡Grrr! Me las vas a pagar… ¡Tío Emmett!

El tío buscó mi voz, mientras Seth, riéndose todavía se alejó de mi en dirección de la cocina.

–¿Qué pasa, Nessie? –tanto el tío Emmett como mi novio se materializaron prácticamente de la nada a mi lado.

–Nada, sólo era para asustar a Seth…

–¿Te estaba molestando el pequeño rebelde? –preguntó mi novio.

–Era una tontería, estaba haciendo bromas a mi costa, nada importante. Sólo era para evitar que le terminara dando un buen puñetazo por payaso. No quería terminar fracturándole una costilla como a ti por no poder controlar mi genio…

–¿Le diste una paliza? –el tío Emmett sonó bastante divertido, y eso me hizo recordar que nadie sabía lo del incidente del puñetazo. ¡Genial! Esperaba que Jacob no se molestara por mi desliz, pues iba a tener que aguantar las puyas del tío Emmett y del tío Jasper (porque no dudaba ni un minuto que Emmett esparciera el chisme en menos que un suspiro) –¡Dame esos cinco! Espera a que le cuente a Jasper que nuestras clases sí funcionaron.

–¡Tío, no! Por favor –le dije casi suplicante mientras veía apenada a mi novio, que lucía bastante tranquilo.

–Ja, ja, ja… vaya, creo que más que preocuparme por Nessie, más bien tendría que empezar a preocuparme por ti, sobrino –le dio una suave palmada a mi novio en el hombro derecho– Parece que ahora tú eres quien necesita unas buenas clases de combate para aguantarle el paso a mi chica….. ¡Jasper! Deja que te cuente esto…

–Lo siento… –apoyé mis manos sobre el pecho de Jacob mientras le lanzaba una mirada arrepentida –No quería que…

–Shhh –silenció mis palabras apoyando su dedo índice derecho sobre mis labios. –No pasa nada. Lo que sea que sirva para aligerar la relación con tu familia ahora que saben lo nuestro, bienvenido sea. ¿Te diste cuenta que me llamó "sobrino"?

–Es cierto.

–Y si un par de puyas por parte de tus tíos sirve para que no quieran arrancarme la cabeza cuando te bese delante de ellos…

–Pero al final, Emmett y Jasper no serán un problema, siempre le has caído bien a los dos. El problema va a ser ganarte a la tía Rose…

–¿Y quién ha dicho algo de tu tía?

–Jake, por favor… sabes que la quiero mucho y que ella me adora. Haz un esfuerzo, ¿sí? Ya sé que a veces mi tía es algo difícil...

–¿Sólo a veces? Vamos, siempre ha sido un engorro, no sé cómo es que Emmett la quiere tanto… –En ese instante, la tía Rose volteó hacia donde mi novio y yo estábamos. Era un hecho que había escuchado nuestra conversación, aún cuando ella estaba hablando con mi abuela. Tenía que reconocerle a la tía que se estaba esforzando por portarse bien, a pesar de que los quileutes distaban de ser sus favoritos. Le dediqué una sonrisa a la tía Rose, que me dedicó a su vez otra.

–Haz un esfuerzo por mi, ¿sí? Trata de no pelear tanto con ella.

–Está bien, pero no prometo nada… Sabes que no puedo negarte nada que quieras, así que si lo que deseas es que mejore mi relación con Rosalie, lo intentaré.

–Gracias.

Me puse de puntillas para besarlo suavemente en los labios en señal de agradecimiento.

–¡Es hora de partir el pastel! –dijo alegremente la tía Alice a la vez que las luces se apagaron.

De la cocina, salieron papá y mamá cargando un enorme pastel blanco con letras rosas en el que se leía "Felicidades, Renesmee" adornado con nueve centellantes velas. Todos empezaron a cantar al unísono el "_Happy Birthday_".

Lo pusieron sobre la mesa del comedor, la cual fue rodeada por mi familia y mis amigos.

–Antes de que apagues las velas, tienes que pedir un deseo. –pronunció el abuelo Carlisle, petición a la que los demás hicieron coro.

Respiré profundamente antes de formular el deseo en mi mente

"_Papá, por favor, si estás en mi mente, sal de ella… los deseos de cumpleaños nadie los debe conocer"_

Miré en dirección de papá, pero en su mirada no vi señal de que hubiera recibido el mensaje. Probablemente había estado retomando la promesa que me había hecho tiempo atrás, la de evitar en la medida de lo posible rondar por mi mente. Sabía que a veces le costaba hacerlo, tal y como había sucedido la mañana de ese día, pero confiaba plenamente en la palabra de él.

"_Bueno, ¿qué pido?... Ya, ya… Deseo que esta noche sepa lo que realmente Jacob siente por mí_"

Una vez formulado el deseo, tomé aire y con fuerza apagué una a una las nueve velitas de mi pastel, a la vez que los demás aplaudían y gritaban "_bravo_".

Uno a uno empezaron a abrazarme y de pronto, el desastre vino con una fuerza devastadora.

Tal vez fuera la fecha, tal vez fuera la casa, tal vez fuera el estar todos juntos, pero los recuerdos de cada uno estaban bastante movidos esa noche. Lo supe, porque de pronto, un torrente de miles de recuerdos me golpeó con tanta fuerza, que me sentí paralizada.

Mientras mi cuerpo pasaba de brazo en brazo, mi mente era cegada por una lluvia incesante de luces de colores que iban tomando tal velocidad hasta formar una cegadora luz blanca; algo en mi explotó, haciendo que me paralizara primero y que después empezara a temblar de forma descontrolada.

"…_el feto es un peligro…"_

"…_no creas que ya me acostumbré a decirte adiós, al menos no de momento…"_

"…_el corazón del engendro late y el de su madre no… no es justo"_

"…_la peor parte es que lo vi todo, vi nuestras vidas, y las quise con desesperación, lo quise todo, Jake. Deseaba quedarme aquí y no moverme. Deseaba amarte y hacerte feliz…_

"…_habrá que matarlos a todos, pero esa cosa no puede nacer…"_

"…_será como si nunca hubiera existido…"_

"…_Te amo… mi Jacob…"_

"…_vamos a sacarte esa cosa de antes de que pueda hacerte daño…"_

"…_bésame, Jacob. Bésame y luego regresa…"_

"…_si muere, el bebé será mío…"_

"–_Sabes que te quiero_

–_Lo sé, y tú sabes cuánto me gustaría que eso fuera suficiente…"_

"… _deberías haber dejado a Bella conmigo…"_

"…_y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…"_

"…_Ahí no llevas un precioso bebé…"_

"…_Este embarazo no va a salir bien. Haz otro intento… las cosas no cambiarán si él es el padre… no un desconocido…"_

"… _tal vez Paris sea tan bueno como Romeo…"_

"…_yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas…"_

Uno tras otro de los recuerdos se fueron alojando en mi mente, reproduciéndose uno encima de otro; uno tras otro se iba enterrando como agujas en el cuerpo, uno tras otro me fue sumiendo en una negrura como la de un pantano, de la que no estaba segura poder salir alguna vez. De lo último que fui consciente fue de unas manos que sostuvieron mi estrepitosa caída

–¿Renesmee?

–No estoy seguro de lo que pasa en su mente, Bella… son tantas cosas… –la voz de mi pad… de Edward tenía un dejo de preocupación –Es como una película hecha con retazos de recuerdos, pero recuerdos que no son de ella.

Las voces me llegaban a lo lejos, pero se iban haciendo claras poco a poco

Abrí los ojos y me senté en la blanda superficie del sillón de repente. Aspiré con fuerza el aire, como si fuera un nadador a punto de ahogarse y luchando por un último soplo de aire fresco.

Y de pronto, lo entendí todo. Al fin conocía la verdad…

Miré los rostros que me rodeaban, pero no los podía ver como antes. Todo había cambiado a partir de esa noche, lo que antes era blanco, hoy era de un negro profundo; donde había amor, ahora estaba destruido por el dolor y el engaño. Donde había una familia, sólo quedaban un montón de enemigos.

–¿Nessie? –Bella volvió a pronunciar mientras hacía el gesto de apoyar su pálida y fría mano sobre mis hombros.,

–¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No me toques!

–¿Nessie? –ahora era la voz de Carlisle quien me llamaba

Me sentía como un indefenso animalito acorralada por la manada de sus depredadores. Me sentí como seguramente se habían sentido todos y cada uno de esos animales que cazábamos para saciar nuestra sed de sangre. Como pude, me paré del sillón y empecé a alejarme de ellos dando un ligero paso tras otro hacia atrás. No me sentía capaz de darles la espalda, eran todos unos monstruos, como ellos creían que era yo.

–Renesmee… no es como tú crees. Todo eso que viste, no es la historia completa, no…

–¡¿No me odiaste desde el primer día?! ¡¿No intentaste que _ella_ me abortara?! ¡¿No era un engendro, una cosa monstruosa que no debía nacer?!

Fui escupiendo una tras otra de las palabras.

Miré nuevamente cada uno de esos rostros, todos habían creído que yo no merecía vivir. Estaban dispuestos a acabar conmigo en la primera ocasión. Todos, menos el abuelo Charlie, quien me miraba con los ojos como plato, sin saber nada pero entendiendo todo. Fueran cuales fueran las conjeturas que había ido haciendo a lo largo de los años sobre nosotros, parecían ir tomando una forma más cercana a la verdad. La otra persona, o mejor dicho, el otro ser que había luchado por mi existencia era mi ma… Bella. Bella. Bella… ya no podía pensar en ellos como mi familia, ahora eran un montón de extraños.

–¿Edward, qué está pasando? –la voz de Rosalié sonó bastante ansiosa. Sí, la egoísta Rosalíe que no perdía oportunidad de robarle el protagonismo materno a Bella, la misma Rosalíe que en su egoísmo había pensado en apropiarse de mi si Bella no lograba sobrevivir lo suficiente para ser transformada.

–De alguna manera, varios de nuestros recuerdos han terminado en la mente de Nessie.

Pude sentir las miradas de asombro de todos taladrándome.

–Tengo… no puedo seguir aquí. –Sin importarme en aparentar "normalidad" frente al abuelo Charlie, subí las escaleras y llegué a mi habitación en menos de 10 segundos. Miré mi pálido reflejo en el espejo, y sentí que estaba viendo a una extraña; no era capaz de reconocerme en esa mujer con unos ojos que reflejaban tanto dolor y tanto odio al mismo tiempo. Oh, sí, los odiaba, odiaba el rechazo que vi en sus recuerdos, odiaba la forma en que estaban dispuestos a eliminarme sin darme la menor oportunidad. Odiaba que aquellos que aparentaban aceptar mi existencia, lo hicieran por puros pretextos egoístas. Odiaba haber creído que yo era especial, que su amor por mi me hacía especial. Odiaba ver que mi burbuja de cristal por fin se había roto en mil pedazos.

De forma autómata, me dirigí al clóset y saqué un par de jeans, una camisola de una tela casi transparente, una chamarra de cuero y unas botas altas. Todo en color negro, como mi humor en esos momentos.

Me cambié a toda velocidad, casi rasgando el vestido crema en el proceso. Sentí que ese vestido tan bonito, tan femenino era una representación de la falsedad que había sido construida a mí alrededor. Agarré el trozo de tela, lo hice bola y lo arrojé con toda la fuerza que tenía en un rincón. Agarré mi cabello en una rígida coleta y salí disparada de ahí. Sentía que me asfixiaba, que las paredes de esa habitación, de esa casa se venían encima de mí.

Bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras, dispuesta a salir por la puerta de la casa y no volver.

–Cariño, calma. Todo va a estar bien… –Jacob dio un par de pasos hacia mi, pero mi mirada asesina lo hizo detenerse.

–¡No te acerques! ¡No te atrevas a intentar ponerme un solo dedo encima, porque te juro que no me detendré en matarte, maldito perro!

Percibí el asombro de mis palabras en todos; jamás me habían escuchado expresarme así de nadie, jamás hubieran imaginado que pudiera ser tan hiriente con alguien que supuestamente me quería.

–¡Renesmee! Por muy confundida que estés, no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a nadie…

–¿Tú y cuántos más, "_papá_"? –dije con todo el sarcasmo y la ironía que poseía. Era una burla. –No son nadie, nadie para decirme qué hacer o no.

–Somos tus padres, somos tu familia.

–¡Ja! "Familia", sí… la familia se supone que te ama incondicionalmente, que no te miente, que no te lastima… y eso, no se aplica a ustedes. Ustedes realmente me odiaban, realmente estaban dispuestos a destrozarme sin darme la menor oportunidad. ¿O vas a negar que tú y Carlisle tenían todo preparado para hacerle un aborto a… a ella cuando en cuanto llegaran de Isla Esme? Y tú –señalé con un dedo acusador a Jacob –Tú eres igual o peor que ellos. Tú estabas dispuesto a matarme a sangre fría, y si eso significaba llevarte por delante varios vampiros en el proceso, mejor. Me acusan de ser un monstruo, un engendro, pero tú y Edward son iguales o peores que yo.

–Renesme…

–¿Vas a negar que el día que yo nací, después de que Edward me entregara a los brazos de Rosalie en lo que él trataba de salvar a Bella, tú no estabas listo para matarme? ¿No es cierto que mientras Rosalie estaba sentada en ese sillón, conmigo en brazos, pensabas en la mejor forma atraparme y matarme? Porque para ti no era justo que "_el corazón del engendro siguiera latiendo y el de su madre no_".

Los demás voltearon a ver a Jacob, que parecía demasiado avergonzado por mis palabras. No era para menos, estaba descubriendo delante de los demás el negro corazón que poseía.

–Renesmee, hija… no sé cómo te enteraste de esas cosas, pero no es lo que aparenta. Si nos dejas explicarte…

–No quiero escuchar nada de ustedes. Y menos de ti, Bella… confiaba en ti más que nadie en el mundo, y cuando te pregunté si sabías de quién había estado enamorado Jacob, lo negaste… Claro, no podías confesarme que su obsesión romántica eras tú. No podías decirme que lo habías amado y que habías pensado decirle que sí… –esos recuerdos me provocaban tal asco, tal repulsión…

–No es así… de verdad.

–¿Verdad? ¿Alguien sabe lo que es la verdad? Porque aquí nadie, nadie ha sido sincero conmigo. Bueno, no, tengo que reconocer que el único que ha sido sincero conmigo, que me ha amado desde el principio de forma desinteresada y sin motivos ocultos o egoístas es el abuelo Charlie. –El interpelado abrió los ojos como platos, definitivamente, esto era demasiado para él. –

–Eso no es verdad, tu padre y yo te hemos amado siempre.

–No, tú me querías porque yo era una parte de él, no por mi misma. Él empezó a aceptarme porque me escuchó, porque comprobó que yo realmente no quería hacerte daño. ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera podido comunicarme? Si no le hubiera demostrado que no me gustaba hacerte daño, que te amaba, ¿me habrían dado una oportunidad siquiera al nacer? No lo creo. Esme y Rosalie me aceptaron por puro egoísmo, porque yo era una forma de llenar el vacío de no poder tener hijos propios. Emmett y Carlisle no intervenían con tal de no llevarles la contraria a ellas… Alice, la pequeña y delicada Alice que también estaba dispuesta a deshacerse del feto que le obstruía su amada obsesión por conocer el futuro. Y sin olvidar a Jasper, que ya había desarrollado toda una táctica de guerra en caso de que este monstruito diera la menor muestra de ser un peligro para todos. Sí, bravo, qué familia tan adorable…. Oh, pero ¡qué grosera soy! Me olvido de la mascota de la familia, el "bueno" de Jacob Black…

–Renesmee… –Edward bufó por lo bajo, en clara advertencia de que estaba por empezar a perder la paciencia.

–Jacob Black, que me odio en cuanto supo de mi existencia porque yo estaba matando a su adorada, amadísima Isabella Swan. Me odiaba por mi naturaleza, me odiaba por ser hija de Edward Cullen y no suya. Me odiaba porque cada milímetro que yo crecía, era un segundo menos de vida de ella… Es asqueroso, ¿sabes?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –el rostro de Jacob se había convertido en una pétrea máscara,

–Sí, o sea, si pensabas en ser mi padre, ¿no es bastante asqueroso querer tener algo conmigo? Es repulsivo y enfermo… Dime, ¿qué fui? ¿El premio de consolación por no poder tener a mi madre? ¿Cada vez que me besabas, pensabas en Bella? ¿Comparabas nuestros besos, nuestras caricias? ¿Quién era mejor? –no me contestó nada. Se limitó a guardar silencio –¡Vamos! No seas tímido, sé honesto por primera vez, ¿te gustaban mis caricias? ¿O fingías todo este tiempo? Aunque debo darte crédito por no querer meterte en mi cama tan pronto… Eso del hombre honorable, del que se preocupaba por hacer las cosas bien, fue un gran acierto ¡Bravo! –aplaudí para darle fuerza a mi sarcasmo –Llevaste a fondo la representación.

–Nunca fue una representación…

–Jacob, quitémonos las máscaras, no tiene caso seguir fingiendo más… ¿Entonces, qué fue todo esto? ¿El premio de consolación? ¿El estar cerca de mí, era el pretexto para poder seguir cerca de Bella sin que Edward tratara de cortarte la cabeza? O era cierto lo que le escuché decir alguna vez a Rosalie, que lo que realmente buscabas era hacerte del dinero de los Cullen. Vaya que supiste jugar bien, apostaste todo al caballo ganador.

–Hija, por favor, para… Nos estamos haciendo mucho daño –el tono de voz de Bella parecía roto de dolor.

–Me alegro.

–No seas injusta con nosotros. Déjanos hablar, déjame acercarme a ti..

–¡No te atrevas! –di un paso hacia atrás levantando mis manos en forma defensiva. No toleraba pensar siquiera en que me tocaran. –No los quiero cerca de mí, no te quiero cerca a ti. Me lastimaste como no tienes una idea, hubiera preferido mil veces saber la verdad por tus labios. –De pronto, un recuerdo bastante brumoso apareció ante mi –¿Pasé la prueba? –me miró desconcertada, pero no contestó palabra alguna –Una vez dijiste que la que quisiera a _tú_ Jacob, jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para él. ¿Es así? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para él, según tus estándares de calidad?... Al final, no tengo mucho que agradecerte, salvo que estuvieras tan empecinada en tener al hijo de Edward Cullen.

–Tu madre ha hecho muchos sacrificios por ti. Casi muere por traerte al mundo. –Intervino de pronto Edward, quien se había movido hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo.

–¡Yo jamás se lo pedí!

–Lo hizo por que es tú madre

–¡Tampoco pedí que lo fuera!

Y de pronto, sentí el golpe en mi mejilla. No supe si fue el dolor físico o el shock de que por primera vez en toda mi existencia Edward me haya levantado la mano, pero algo de eso debió provocar mi aturdimiento. Por un reflejo, levanté la mano izquierda hasta posar la palma en mi algo adolorida mejilla.

–¡Edward, no! –la voz de Bella sonó algo estrangulada, pero ni así me digné siquiera a dirigirle una mirada de arrepentimiento por mis palabras. Realmente me sentí muy herida, sentía que el dolor desgarraba mi alma, por eso quería hacerles daño a todos, para que sintieran por lo menos la mitad de lo que estaba sufriendo.

Di un par de paso hacia atrás mirando a mi alrededor. Podía ver en sus perfectos rostros un aturdimiento parecido al mío, acompañados de desconcierto y dolor. Sí, ellos también se sentían dolidos, pero no quería pensar en eso, no podía pensar en eso, tenía que irme de ahí, sentía que me faltaba el aire. Tampoco quería ver a Bella, porque sabía que en sus ojos habría tanto o más dolor que en los míos. En esos momentos lo único que me importaba era lo que yo sentía, si permitía que los sentimientos de los demás se empezaran a filtrar en mi conciencia, no sería capaz de irme. Quería regodearme en mi dolor, en mi sufrimiento, en mi coraje, sola.

Retrocedí aún más, y con toda la rapidez que pude, me dirigí a la puerta. Justo cuando giraba la perilla para salir, un par de voces sonaron a mi espalda, deteniendo mi partida por un momento.

–¡Detente en este instante, jovencita –La voz de Edward tronó implacable.

–Nessie… por favor. –mientras que la de Jacob era más conciliadora.

No me di la vuelta, me limité a decir:

–Adiós… ah, y por si les preocupa, no pienso tirarme de ningún acantilado o ir con los Vulturi a rogarles que me maten –dije con bastante burla. Sí, hasta esos recuerdos había logrado descargar a mi mente. –Si alguien debe amarme sinceramente, debo empezar por mi misma, ¿no?

Estiré la mano para tomar mi bolso de una repisa que estaba junto a la puerta y salí de esa casa dando un portazo. El final perfecto para tan melodramática velada.

* * *

**INCREÍBLE FINAL PARA UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

**AL FIN NESSIE CONOCE LA VERDAD, PERO**

**¿A DONDE HABRÁ IDO? ¿QUÉ SERÁ DE LOS CULLEN AHORA?**

**¿Y JACOB? ¡QUÉ PASA CON JAKE!**

**DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI =P**

**GRACE =)**


	14. Rebelde

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

REBELDE

"_I'm convinced that you hate me  
You like to see me cry  
It__'s already a proven fact  
And you wait and wait on me to die  
Its all scary  
I find it hard to confide  
I will make you see it my way  
You give  
I take  
You say  
You want to be away from me"_

_("Nobody Like You", Limp Bizkit)_

Mi mente cantaba a todo pulmón, tenía que estar segura que Edward no iba a poder enterarse donde estaba o qué andaba haciendo yo. No quería saber nada de ninguno de esos traidores ni tampoco quería que me siguieran. Ah, porque eran tan predecibles, no en balde había convivido bastantes años con ellos.

Corrí a toda velocidad por los bosques, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Quería poner toda la distancia entre ellos y yo.

_Ellos y yo_, que frío sonaba eso. Como dos bandos enemigos, el bien y el mal, el socialismo y el capitalismo. Pero así tenían que haber sido las cosas desde el principio, por fin las cosas empezaban a tomar su lugar.

No supe por cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo a tal velocidad que mis pies parecían no tocar el suelo; comprendí que me había alejado lo bastante cuando empecé a divisar las luces de una ciudad. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿A dónde estaba llegando? No lo sabía y la sinceramente, no me importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar algo que neutralizara este dolor, este resentimiento que me estaba quemando por dentro.

No deseaba pensar en lo sucedido esa noche, pero era como si mi mente hubiera decidido ignorar a mi voluntad. Repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado, cada palabra, cada recuerdo, cada gesto… El recuerdo de las muecas de dolor que iban produciendo mis palabras en los demás escocía, pero el recuerdo de lo que habían pretendido hacer contra mí, avivaba mi furia a nuevas alturas.

De todo lo ocurrido esa noche, me extrañó que Jasper no hubiera decidido actuar como el "valium emocional" que calmaba las cosas cuando la situación estaba por salirse de control. Cierto que hacía bastante tiempo le había hecho jurarme que jamás usaría su don conmigo, pues quería aprender a sentir y a controlar esos sentimientos como cualquier ser humano; tal vez habría que darle un punto por eso, por respetar su palabra a pesar del desastre de esa noche.

"_Después de todo, Awka y yo no somos tan distintos, sólo que él no tuvo un don como el mío para salvar su pellejo, él tuvo que usar otros medios para escapar de sus asesinos_"

Tal vez mi vida hubiera sido como la de Awka si mi mente no hubiera sido tan fuerte como para ser escuchada por el don de Edward, librándome de la matanza segura por parte de los Cullen; tal vez hubiera tenido que vivir a mi libre albedrío, bajo mis propias reglas.

"Vivir bajo mis propias reglas", sí, sonaba bastante bien. Desde el primer día de mi vida, había tenido que vivir según las reglas de los perfectos y honorables Cullen; seguí todos y cada uno de los lineamientos de la ley no escrita de la familia, pretendiendo con esto atar mi naturaleza y volverme un simple ser humano, pero no lo soy. Y gracias a la represión, tampoco era un vampiro. Tal vez fuera tiempo de cambiar las cosas, tal vez era hora de dar rienda suelta a mi monstruo interior, a probar mi verdadero yo.

Podía empezar por ir rompiendo unas cuantas reglas, total los monstruos no tenemos un alma de la cual preocuparnos. Sí, era una buena noche para romper unas cuantas reglas e ir perdiendo el alma, si es que realmente poseía una

"Eso volvería loco a Edward, tan obsesionado con el tema de mi alma humana… Sólo por eso, valdría la pena intentarlo"

Seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas; en mi loca carrera alcancé a divisar algo así como "Porto Angels"

"_Porto…no, es Port Angeles… Port Angeles... Tan buen lugar como cualquiera_"

¡Maldición! Había dejado que mi mente registrara el nombre de la ciudad; esperaba que mi ventaja sobre los otros fuera bastante, tanta que evitara que Edward pudiera rastrear la voz de mi mente. No quería dejarles ni una sola pista que les sirviera para saber dónde buscarme y vinieran a fastidiarme una vez más la existencia.

Me adentré en la ciudad escabulléndome entre las sombras, pues aunque a la velocidad que corría dudaba que el ojo humano pudiera percibirme, no quería correr ese riesgo. Estaba furiosa, pero no era ninguna estúpida como para atraer a los Vulturis por no respetar al única regla que importaba: no revelar el secreto de nuestra existencia.

Empecé a bajar el ritmo de mi carrera a medida que me acercaba a una zona bastante concurrida de la ciudad. Grupos de jóvenes iban y venían por una calle donde la música se mezclaba con el ruido de risas y conversaciones.

"Genial, nada mejor par ami miserable dolor que la alegría de los demás", mascullé entre dientes con un dejo de ironía y hastío.

No sabía cómo había terminado ahí, pero se me antojaba poco estar rodeada de gente en ese momento; lo que realmente quería y necesitaba era algo que me aturdiera hasta el alma y detuviera el coraje que me estaba carcomiendo.

Empecé a girar para regresarme por donde había llegado cuado escuché un "Renesmee" a mi espalda.

Al principio, la voz no se me hizo conocida y probablemente hubiera ignorado el llamado si no fuera porque mi nombre no es algo común; vamos, que no podría fingir que era a otra Renesmee a la que le hablaban.

Giré a un lado y a otro, buscando inconscientemente el rostro de alguno de los Cullen o del traidor de Jacob.

–¡Renesmee, qué sorpresa!

–Mike…

–Nunca pensé que podría encontrarte de juerga por Port Angeles.

–Eeee… pues sí, aquí estoy –Mis respuestas no eran las mejores, pero no estaba de humor para las cortesías o para las explicaciones.

–¿Con quién vienes? ¿Con tu novio? –Pude notar que de forma disimulada, Mike buscó con la mirada la presencia del otro.

–No tengo novio.

–¿No? Vaya, creí que Black y tú… bueno, por eso no te había llamado antes.

–¿Ese y yo? –dije despectivamente –No, nada que ver. No me mezclo con los que no son de mi clase. Te has de haber confundido

–Probablemente y me alegro.

–¿Si? ¿Por qué?

–Porque así puedo invitarte a salir un día de estos.

Esa noche había decidido vivir según mis reglas, según mis verdaderos instintos. Las antiguas leyendas decían que los vampiros éramos un puñado de criaturas guiadas por la maldad y la lujuria, así que ¿por qué no empezar a ponerlas en práctica de una buena vez?

Esa noche era un nuevo comienzo para mí, esa noche me adentraba en la oscuridad. Había tomado una decisión, iba a romper todas y cada una de las malditas reglas, iba a convertirme en esa monstruosidad que mi "familia" había temido. Había siete pecados capitales, pues bien, esa noche iba a empezar con tres de ellos: la ira, la lujuria y la soberbia.

–¿Y por qué no me lo pides ahora? –Pronuncié con bastante coquetería mientras me acercaba de manera insinuante a Mike. Había tomado una decisión, y cuando lo hacía, iba por todas.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –las pupilas de los azules ojos de Mike se dilataron –¿No tendrás problemas con quien te acompañe si te vienes conmigo?

–No le rindo cuentas a nadie. Además, estoy sola esta noche –le quité una imaginaria mota de polvo de su pecho.

–No te creo. Una mujer como tú jamás podría estar sola. Además, ¿cómo habrías llegado hasta aquí?

–Caminando –dije burlonamente.

Mike rió, pensando que era una broma de mi parte.

–¿Quiere decir que estas a mi disposición toda la noche?

–Mmm… podría ser –me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior coquetamente –Todo depende de cómo te portes…. A todo eso, ¿estas solo?

–En realidad, vengo con un grupo de amigos, pero si quieres, puedo despedirme de ellos…

–O podría unirme a ustedes, si no les importa. No quiero que tengas problemas con tus amigos por mi culpa… además, la noche es larga y quien sabe, tal vez después podamos estar solos tú y yo.

Mike esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Había mordido el anzuelo de mi seducción.

Esa noche recorrimos un par de bares de Port Angeles; Mike me explicó que tanto bullicio era algo común los sábados por la noche, cuando los estudiantes del _Peninsula College_ aprovechaban para salir de fiesta.

Cuando compré mi primer "Margarita" de la noche, Mike me miró suspicaz y me preguntó si tenía la edad legal para beber. Sonreí y extraje de mi pequeño bolso la licencia de conducir que Jasper me había regalado vía J. Jenkins. Recordar a Jasper hizo que hiciera una mueca de desagrado, así que me bebí el trago casi de un tirón. No iba a permitir que el recuerdo de esos… traidores arruinaran mi vida para siempre. No, no iba a dedicarles ni un solo pensamiento más.

–Sinceramente, cuando te conocí creí que tenías menos de veintiún años.

–Y los tenía.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que… –tomé su brazo izquierdo para mirar el reloj que portaba en la muñeca –hace una hora cumplí 21 años.

–¿Es tu cumpleaños? – Mike se acercó más a mí, poniendo sus labios a milímetros de mi oreja. Su voz salió en un susurro grave.

Asentí ligeramente la cabeza

–¿Y por qué estás sola en tu cumpleaños? –preguntó curioso.

Ahora fui yo la que me acerqué para hablarle al oído, mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello para pegarme más a él al ritmo de la música.

–Porque no tenía a nadie importante con quien pasarlo… hasta ahora y gracias a ti.

–¿Soy importante?

¿Era Michael Newton importante para mí? No, no realmente. O tal vez lo fuera, pero sólo por esa noche. No quería estar sola, pero tampoco me apetecía mezclarme con el resto de la gente. Mike me servía porque era un conocido pero un extraño a la vez. Podía usarlo, pues dudaba que pudiera romperle el corazón. Era el ligue perfecto para pasar una noche de mal comportamiento.

Decidí no contestar su pregunta, así que me limité a bailar sensualmente para él. Si mi padre… si Edward o Jacob pudieran verme. Podía imaginarme sus gestos de disgusto, sus miradas iracundas por mi mal comportamiento, por el desenfreno con el que estaba haciendo las cosas.

No sé cuanto alcohol había bebido, pero supongo que bastante como para matar a cualquier humano. Pero en mi caso, lo único que hacía era provocarme una sensación de aturdimiento y de relajación a la vez. No supe si habían sido las cuatro "margaritas" o las ocho cervezas o los tres "Cosmos" o alguna otra cosa, pero algo de eso había logrado mitigar mi dolor. Ahora, me sentía invulnerable, rebelde y atrevida.

–¿Segura que estás bien? –en algún momento me preguntó Mike. ¿El también iba a empezar con sus actitudes moralistas?

–Perfectamente.

–No me gustaría tener que terminar llevándote a la sala de urgencias por congestión alcohólica.

Lo de "_sala de urgencias_" me hizo recordar a Carlisle y me imaginé su cara de horror si el pensamiento de Mike se hiciera realidad; sí, me podría imaginar al perfecto Doctor Carlisle Cullen lívido si me viera tan borracha como una cuba sobre una camilla y tuviera que atenderme.

–No te preocupes, estoy p-e-r-f-e-c-t-a-m-e-n-t-e. –Me paré sobre un pié para demostrarle mi perfecto equilibrio.

Mike esbozó una sonrisa dubitativa pero no insistió en el tema.

Estuvimos en el último bar hasta muy entrada la madrugada. El grupo de amigos de Mike eran simpáticos y bastante fiesteros. La única nota discordante era una tal Jessica no-se-qué, que toda la noche me había tratado con bastante indiferencia. La verdad, la actitud de la mujercita me era más sin embargo, pues no había nada que yo pudiera envidiarle, ni siquiera el anillo de compromiso que parecía presumir a la menor provocación.

–Disculpa la actitud de Jessica –me dijo Mike en algún momento de la noche –Siempre ha tenido un carácter algo especial.

–¿Son viejos amigos?

–Podría decirse. Salimos cuando estábamos en el instituto y perdimos contacto después de la graduación. Ahora está comprometida con Tyler. Parecen estar muy enamorados –señaló con la cabeza hacia la pareja.

Sonreí con desdén; el amor ahora era algo que se me antojaba una quimera que la gente usaba para disfrazar la lujuria y el deseo. Una excusa para hacer daño, una mentira para causar dolor.

Más o menos a las tres y media de la mañana abandonamos el último bar que visitamos. Los amigos de Mike empezaron a despedirse y partir cada quien por su lado, dejándonos a él y a mi a solas.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –Dijo una vez que entramos en automóvil y lo ponían en marcha.

–No tengo casa

–¿No te estabas quedando en casa del jefe Swan? –preguntó algo sorprendido por mi respuesta.

–Ya no.

–¿Entonces?

–Sólo llévame al primer hotel que encuentres. El resto, es problema mío.

–¿Y… qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Podrías pasar la noche conmigo… –acarició mi rostro con una de sus manos. Pero sus caricias me dejaban fría.

"_¡Maldición! Se me están pasando los efectos del alcohol_". Mi cuerpo parecía quemar rápidamente el alcohol de mi sangre. Por eso había estado bebiendo tanto esa noche, porque por más que bebía, el aturdimiento era pasajero. Si realmente quisiera agarrar una borrachera de antología, una que me hiciera perder hasta la conciencia, probablemente lo lograría si me bebía toda una destilería.

–¿Pasar la noche contigo?, sí, ¿por qué no? Pero, ¿qué tal si nos quedamos aquí, en Port Angeles? No se me antoja un viaje tan largo de regreso a Forks.

Mike pareció estar de acuerdo conmigo, pues dio una vuelta en "U" para regresar el camino andado.

Varios metros antes de llegar a lo que parecía un pequeño hotel o un motel, un anuncio luminoso en el que se leía "_Lonely__ Star_" llamó mi atención.

–¿Qué es eso?

–¿Cómo? –Mike volteó hacia donde yo indicaba –Ah, es un bar de vaqueros, bastante concurrido por la gente de aquí.

–¿Podemos entrar? –dije algo entusiasmada. En el fondo, parecía que la vieja costumbre de portarme bien luchaba por salir a relucir y detenerme antes de ir más en serio con Mike. La anterior Renesmee no se hubiera prestado para líos de una sola noche. Pero la nueva, era capaz de eso y mucho más.

–¿En serio? –el rostro de Mike mostraba incredulidad, como si le hubiera dado un baldazo de agua fría. Era bastante obvio que Mike esperaba entrar en acción en otra cosa.

–Por favor… sólo quiero un último trago. Te prometo que me voy a portar muuuy bien. Voy a ser una niña buena contigo. –lo besé cerca de la comisura de la boca y de ahí le fui dando una serie de besos cortos, recorriéndole la mandíbula hasta la base del cuello.

–Eres toda una tentación, ¿lo sabías?

Sonreí al entender que había ganado. Dirigió el auto hacia el "_Lonely Star_" y aparcó cerca de la entrada del bar.

"_¿No que muy mala y rebelde? En el fondo, eres una niña que quiso jugar a grande y ahora se está echando para atrás, cuando te das cuenta de la tontería que estás por hacer"_

"_Cállate_ _conciencia. Sólo quiero un trago, eso es todo. No pienso volver a portarme 'bien', ahora sólo haré lo que me plazca. Pese a quien le pese y le duela a quien le duela_"

"_Ajá. Te mientes a ti misma… Estás dolida, pero la autodestrucción no es el camino_"

"_¡Argg! Cállate voz interior_"

"_No lo haré mientras pueda evitar que hagas una tontería de la que después te vas a arrepentir_"

¡Fantástico! Otro debate entre mi monstruito personal y mi conciencia. Pues bien, esta vez la conciencia no iba a ganar, pues a lo largo de la vida me había regido por ella y al final, no sirvió de nada. Si tenía que beberme todo el "Lonely Star" para eso, lo haría.

A pesar de ser ya muy entrada la madrugada, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido.

Mike y yo nos acercamos a la barra y le pedimos un par de cervezas al cantinero.

–¿Qué te parece el lugar?

–Esta bien… nunca había entrado en un bar como este... ¿Sabes? Creo que me voy a mudar a Texas –Dije de pronto.

–¿Texas? ¿Y por qué ahí?

–Porque me gustan los lugares soleados. –"_Y por eso los Cullen no se atreverán a molestarme allá. No a menos que quieran exponerse a ser descubiertos._" terminé la frase en mi mente.

–¿Y qué haces en Forks, entonces?

–Mmmm creo que me acabo de dar cuenta que sólo estuve perdiendo el tiempo.

–¿Visitar al jefe Swan fue una pérdida de tiempo?

El recuerdo del rostro consternado del abuelo Charlie al estar escuchando todo aquello que no debió oír esa noche me provocó una mueca de dolor que traté de disimilar a toda costa.

–No, no lo digo por él. Charlie Swan siempre será el mejor de los abuelos que…

–¿Abuelo?

"_¡Maldición!"_

–Es una especie de broma familiar… Es que él primo de mi papá en segundo grado. Su papá y mi bisabuela eran medio hermanos, así que Charlie Swan viene siendo mi tío abuelo segundo. Por eso lo de "abuelo".

–Ok, ok… creo que me perdí con eso del primo del medio hermano o algo así –rió –¿Lista para irnos o quieres bailar un poco?

–¡Vamos a bailar! –dije con bastante entusiasmo mientras con una mano agarraba la nueva cerveza de la barra y con la otra lo tomaba a él de la mano y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.

La música country nunca había sido de mi particular predilección, pero era rápida para aprender, así que me tomó una canción para agarrarle el hilo al baile.

De pronto, unos acordes bastantes sexys de una canción empezaron a resonar en el bar.

_I wanna do bad things with you.__When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you._

Dejé que el ritmo de la música me empezara a guiar a lo largo de la pista. Mi resolución de portarme mal esa noche volvió a mí con toda su fuerza. O sí, mi monstruito sediento de alcohol y mal comportamiento salía a relucir de nuevo.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
__Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
_

Volví a dejar que mi cuerpo se moviera sinuosamente, pegando mi cuerpo al de Mike, dándole a entender con mis movimientos lo que quería hacer.

_When you came in the air went out.  
__And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh._

El ritmo de la música se fue apoderando de mis sentidos. Sí, era una noche para hacer cosas malas. Incluso, estaba empezando a encontrarle "sabor" al aroma de Mike. ¿Cómo sabría su sangre? Esa sería la estocada final para los Cullen, si yo probaba la sangre de un humano, no habría vuelta atrás.

_I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you._

No me importó estar rodeada de gente, ni que pudieran mirar con desdén mi comportamiento con Mike, así que lo besé con lujuria. Estaba empezando a tejerle la trampa a mi presa, como un súcubo.

Cerré los ojos y a medida que el beso tomaba intensidad, rodee con mis brazos el cuello de Mike. Aún así, mi traicionera mente conjuró el rostro de Jacob Black. ¡Maldito Jacob! ¿Por qué había tenido que portarse así conmigo? ¿Por qué había tenido que engañarme? Porque él no me había querido, había sido una especie de premio de consolación por no tener a Bella. Sí, había intentado matarme con ansias, había querido destruirme desde el primer momento, pero su obsesión por Bella había sido tan enfermiza que había terminado por no destruirme con tal de usarme como pretexto para estar cerca de ella.

Maldito fuera, maldito mil veces. Le hubiera dado mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi voluntad entera, pero él nunca los quiso. No, para él nunca fui suficiente, pues era un pobre sustituto de quien él realmente amaba.

Mike me deseaba, eso lo tenía claro. Así qué, ¿por qué no? Yo no amaba a Mike, no lo quería, me gustaba y ya. Al final, éramos un par de extraños, ¿por qué no usarlo para aliviar mi amor propio?

Seguía besando a Mike con los ojos cerrados, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, cuando de pronto, sentí que el mundo me daba vueltas.

–¿Pe-pe-pero qué…?

¿Por qué Mike estaba en el suelo del bar con el labio partido y acariciándose la quijada?

–Basta de tonterías, tú vienes conmigo.

Una manaza me tomó por el antebrazo y sentí que el contacto me quemaba mientras la sorpresa se abría paso entre mi aturdida mente. ¿Realmente estaba ahí?

–Hey, Black, no puedes llevártela contra su voluntad –Mike se puso en pie, algo tambaleante, tal vez por el golpe recibido en la mandíbula o porque el alcohol ingerido ya empezaba a pasarle la factura.

–Newton, no te arranco la cabeza sólo porque estás tan borracho que sería como aprovecharme de ti. Pero si tienes algo de conciencia aún, ¡No te metas! –la voz de Jacob tronó amenazadoramente. –Y tú…

–No puedes venir a darme órdenes –Dije retadoramente. No iba a permitir que tratara de avasallarme –No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo, no puedes obligarme –levanté la barbilla, en una actitud bastante arrogante y soberbia.

–¿No? Eso está por verse.

Acto seguido, mi cabeza colgaba por el aire, mientras mi mirada se enfocaba directamente hacia el piso. Me llevó menos de cinco segundos darme cuenta de lo que sucedía: Jacob Black me estaba sacando del bar como si fuera un costal de papas, mientras que la gente se reía divertida por la escena.

¿Qué más podría ir mal esa noche?

* * *

**ES MI SEXTO CAPÍTULO HOY.**

**SUFICIENTE POR UN DÍA ¿NO CREEN?**

**MAÑANA TAL VEZ SIGA SUBIENDO**

**¡¡NOS LEEMOS!!**

**SALUDOS**

**GRACE =)**


	15. Malestar

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

* * *

****

MALESTAR

–¡Bájame de inmediato, bestia peluda! –grité con fuerza mientras pataleaba tratando en vano de que Jacob me bajara de su hombro y me posara en tierra firme. –¿Estás sordo, o qué? ¡Bájame con un demonio! ¡Bruto! ¡Salvaje! ¡Neanderthal!

Jacob parecía inmutarse y orondamente siguió caminando conmigo al hombro como si nada varios metros más. Levanté la vista como pude y a ojo de buen cubero, calculé que habíamos recorrido por lo menos unos doscientos metros desde el "_Lonely Star_".

Comprendí que definitivamente Jacob hacía caso omiso a mis protestas, así que empecé a soltar una retahíla de maldiciones y groserías que hubieran podido sonrojar hasta a un bucanero.

Nos acercamos a una zona casi en penumbras, donde el bullicio del bar apenas era un ligero susurro llevado por el viento.

–¡Ay! –Jacob me bajó de pronto y por la sorpresa, trastabillé y terminé dándome un sentón en el piso –¡Mira lo que has hecho! Me caí por tu culpa y mañana voy a tener un buen moretón en el trasero.

–Ese moretón debería salirte pero por la buena azotaina que te has ganado –de entre las sombras sonó la voz de Jasper. Tras de él, Edward y Emmett aparecieron también.

–No creo que Jake tenga la culpa de tu caída. Apestas tanto a alcohol que creo que de olerte ya me estoy emborrachando –Terció Emmett.

–¡Qué lindo! "_Los cuatro fantásticos_" vienen a mi rescate… –dije con bastante burla e ironía mientras me ponía de pie algo tambaleante –¿O debo decir que más bien vienen por mi cabeza? Claro, hoy es la noche de "_peguémosle a Nessie_" –el rostro de Edward se contrajo y eso me satisfizo bastante. Empuñé mis manos y me puse en pose de boxeador listo para el ataque –¿Quién va a ser el primero? No sean tímidos, muchachos, para todos tengo.

–Nessie, por… –Jacob se acercó con un gesto cansado, pero no dejé que terminara la frase cuando le solté un derechazo, que si hubiera estado un poquito menos mareada hubiera logrado conectárselo al pecho, pero lo único que conseguí fue abanicar el aire y terminar contra sus brazos, pues él detuvo mi caída.

–¡No me toques! –grité un poco histérica –No quiero que nadie me toque.

–Eso no parecías pensar con Newton –la voz de Jacob pareció escupir el apellido del interpelado.

–¿Y eso a ti, qué? Yo decido quién me toca y quien no…. ¿y qué si quería acostarme con Mike? –dije retadoramente. El bufido que lanzaron los hombres Cullen no me amedrentó nada, al contrario, parecía echarle más leña al fuego de mi resentimiento. –Por lo menos él me deseaba a mí, no a mi ma… a Bella. El no se iba a echar para atrás conmigo, él sí me…

–Mike también anduvo tras tu madre en el instituto, sólo que Bella no le hizo caso jamás.

"_Genial, ahora resulta que atraigo sólo aquello que Isabella Cullen desecha."_

–Pero por lo menos Mike no está tan enfermo como para verme como el premio de consolación por no tener a la Swan original. El me desea a mí, eso fue bastante… tangible –dije con una sonrisita bastante traviesa.

–El no te merece, hija –dijo de pronto Edward

–¡No me llames hija! Tú no eres mi padre.

–¡Renesmee! –dijeron al unísono los otros tres, mientras Edward bajaba la mirada dolida. Había sido un golpe bajo por mi parte, pero el fuego de mi rencor que parecía haber apaciguado horas atrás, otra vez se avivaba y con más fuerza si era posible. Estaba furiosa, bastante a decir verdad, pero a la vez, empezaba a sentir como si algo rodeara esa furia y empezara a controlar el fuego, a encerrarlo como para luego irlo bajando de intensidad.

–¡No te atrevas a usar tu maldito don conmigo, Jasper! Si quiero estar enojada, furiosa, dolida, lo voy a estar a pesar de que me quieras recetar tu "valium emocional". –Jasper tuvo el descaro de poner cara como de que no entendía lo que yo decía.

–Renesmee, por favor, déjanos hablar contigo. Todo tiene una explicación… –Emmett empleó un tono un poco más suave, parecía que estaba intentando cambiar de táctica.

–No quiero.

–Tus padres están sufriendo…

–No me interesa

–La familia entera está sufriendo…

–¿Y eso a mi qué?

–Nessie, por favor, por los buenos tiempos…

Emmett se estaba esforzando, eso no cabía duda. Y en otros tiempos, con ese mismo tono de voz que estaba empleando, hubiera sido capaz de convencerme al primer intento. Pero las cosas habían cambiado bastante esta noche.

Los miré largamente a los cuatro, preguntándome a mi misma por qué ahora sus rostros se me hacían tan diferentes; era como si los viera realmente por primera vez. Exhalé entre furiosa y rendida.

–No tiene caso… –me giré en redondo y avancé apenas un par de pasos. Una mano me retuvo por el brazo. Reconocí el contacto al instante y aunque hubiera querido, no pude evitar envararme.

–Nessie… –la voz de Edward sonó con suavidad, tal y como se le habla a un cachorrito asustado.

Me giré para mirarlo de frente.

–No puedo, lo siento… pero lo único que da vueltas en mi mente son sus recuerdos de cuánto me odiaban y cuánto deseaban con desesperación evitar que yo naciera... –cerré los ojos, como si con eso pudiera reprimir ese torrente de recuerdos que no eran míos –…los recuerdos del amor frustrado y estúpido de Jacob por Bella… no puedo estar cerca de ustedes, no.

–No podemos permitir que te lances a una vorágine de estupideces que te van a llevar a la autodestrucción. Esta noche… Lo vi en tu mente, pensaste en beber la sangre de Mike.

–Soy un monstruo, ¿lo recuerdas? O por lo menos eso es lo que "escuché" de ustedes.

–Piensa en tu madre….

–¡Basta! Ya no quiero escuchar más…. Quiero estar sola, necesito estar sola. Yo…

"_Oh, oh_"

Fuera lo que fuera a decir, mi discurso se vio interrumpido por las nauseas. Me alejé un par de pasos mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de disipar mi malestar.

–¿Estás bien, Nessie? –la preocupación tiñó la voz de Jacob. Yo estaba tratando de controlar las nauseas, así que no respondí, por lo que volteó a ver a Edward como intentando que él le contestara a esa pregunta, mientras se acercaba a mi.

–Se siente mal.

–¿Cómo…? –pero aquello que iba a preguntar se vio interrumpido por mi segundo momento bochornoso de la noche: terminé vomitando casi a los pies de mi ex novio.

Me había preguntado qué más podría salir mal después de que Jacob me sacara de esa manera del "_Lonely Star_", pues bien, he ahí la respuesta a mi duda.

Abrí los ojos, sin saber bien qué horas serían. Imaginaba que bastante tarde, pues el sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana. O eso creía, pues la luz me molestaba muchísimo, mientras el martilleo de la cabeza se iba incrementando segundo a segundo; eso, sin contar la enorme sed que sentía, pero no de sangre, sino de agua. De bastante agua.

Como si temiera que mi cuerpo fuera a resquebrajarse en mil pedazos, me fui poniendo en pié de la cama. Había dormido con la ropa y las botas puestas, así que de seguro tenía una pinta espantosa; me acerqué con cuidado al espejo del pequeño tocador de la habitación y gemí de espanto al ver mi reflejo: el rímel y el delineador negro de rojos estaban corridos, así como el labial. Parecía "El Guasón" a media película.

Unos golpes a mi puerta interrumpieron mis lamentaciones por mi deplorable estado.

–¿Renesmee? ¿Ya despertaste? –La voz del abuelo Charlie no parecía enojada o cargada de reproches. Al contrario, sonaba bastante clara y tranquila.

La noche, o mejor dicho, en la madrugada, cuando Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob dieron conmigo y terminé poniéndome en ridículo ante ellos, intentaron que regresara a Forks con ellos. Me negué en rotundo y amenacé con abandonar Port Angeles por mi propio pié. Y lo hubiera hecho si mi gran ingesta de alcohol no hubiera empezado a pasarme la factura; así que entre gritos de mi parte e intentos de razonar conmigo por parte de ellos, acordé regresar con Emmett en el auto. Oh, porque mientras Edward, Jacob y Jasper me habían rastreado a pie y patas, Emmett los había seguido en su flamante Dodge Viper negro, por si acaso. De eso me enteré en algún momento de regreso a Forks.

Emmett trató de darme un buen sermón por lo que consideraba mi "_irritante cabezonería, mi desconsiderado comportamiento con toda la familia y mi infantil deseo de venganza_" ¡Ja! El burro hablando de orejas, cuando de todos, el más inmaduro y atrabancado siempre era Emmett. Mi venganza fue arruinarle la tapicería de piel de su auto de 105 mil 960 dólares con otra sesión de arcadas por mi borrachera. Mi diablito interno no pudo evitar reírse por el recuerdo.

Me negué tajantemente a poner un pie en casa de los Cullen, así que exigí que me llevaran con el abuelo Charlie, quien me recibió en su casa sin chistar, a pesar de que eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando Emmett me dejó ahí y yo prácticamente me tambaleaba aún y cuando no estaba caminando.

–Err… sí abuelo… Sólo que no estoy muy presentable que digamos.

–Dejaste un par de cosas en el clóset el día de la mudanza; tal vez algo de ahí te sirva para que puedas ducharte y cambiarte de ropa. –me contestó a través de la puerta, pues yo no le había indicado que podía pasar.

–Ok… gracias.

–Te dejo para que te arregles… Te espero abajo.

–Ok…

Me dirigí casi en cámara lenta al clóset; el dolor de cabeza era tremendo, junto con el resto de mi malestar. Busqué casi a tientas dentro del mueble y para mi alegría encontré una pequeña bolsa deportiva que siempre traía en el auto. Era mi equipaje de "úsese en caso de emergencias", que traía una muda de ropa, un cepillo de dientes y un desodorante.

Me duché con agua casi helada, me lavé el cabello unas tres veces pues sentía que estaba impregnado al aroma de cigarro tan común en los bares. Me cepillé los dientes y me vestí a toda prisa con mi short de mezclilla y mi camiseta blanca sin mangas. Como no tenía más, tuve que volver a ponerme las botas negras.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, tanto porque una carrera rápida no lo iba a soportar mi cabeza y también porque, a pesar de que la voz del abuelo sonó bastante calmada, aún no estaba segura con qué me iba a encontrar.

Asomé la cabeza por la sala y el recibidor, pero no lo vi, así que supuse que estaría en la cocina.

–¿Nessie? –su voz me llegó desde ahí.

–Voy…

Me acerqué con calma y me sorprendió verlo tan tranquilo leyendo el periódico mientras enfrente de su lugar, un plato de lo que parecía un humeante caldo de pollo parecía esperarme.

–¿Qué eso?

–Es un remedio buenísimo para la resaca –dijo sin dejar de hojear el diario

Sentí que me enrojecía por completo y a toda prisa me senté frente al caldo que el abuelo me había preparado. Aunque no se me apetecía especialmente, le di un par de cucharadas; me sorprendió encontrarle gusto, pues la comida normal no era precisamente mi favorita.

–En el refrigerador hay agua helada. O una cerveza, cualquiera de las dos te pueden ayudar. Aunque si vas a tomar aspirinas para la jaqueca, mejor no tomes la cerveza

Me sorprendió bastante que el abuelo hablara de mi resaca como algo de lo más normal.

–Abuelo… yo, lo siento… –pronuncié mientras dejaba a un lado la cuchara. –Anoche yo…

El abuelo dobló el periódico por la mitad y lo dejó a un lado sobre la mesa.

–Renesmee… –pronunció profundamente mientras clavaba sus profundos ojos castaños en mí –Anoche… bueno, siempre he dicho que no necesito saberlo todo ni quiero saberlo todo, pero anoche… anoche entendí cosas que pretendo olvidar o hacer como que no las sé.

–Abuelo, perdóname… no quería que te vieras envuelto en este lío. Lo último que quiero es…

–Shh, shh… no pasa nada, Nessie. –Estiró su mano para tomar con ella la mía– Tal vez te sorprenda, pero entiendo tu reacción. Tal vez no la comparta, pero la entiendo. Después de todo, tú y yo somos imperfectamente humanos.

"_Imperfectamente humanos_" ¿Cuánto habría descubierto el abuelo la noche anterior? Me estremecí de la preocupación, pues si se llegaba a acercar en lo más mínimo a la verdad, sería casi una sentencia a muerte para él. Los Vulturi eran bastante claros en lo referente a mantener el secreto de nuestra existencia.

–¿No me vas a preguntar nada? ¿No me vas a regañar por ponerme medio histérica? ¿No me vas a decir nada por mi "cruda"?

–Creo que con lo que capté anoche fue más que suficiente. Y en cuanto a lo de regañarte, creo que más bien es un consejo: todo en esta vida tiene un por qué. No les niegues la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas.

–Abuelo, aunque quisiera, no puedo… Nada más de verlos, mi coraje empieza a crecer sin control. Estoy bastante herida, furiosa… me siento engañada.

–Son tu familia, son _nuestra_ familia –el énfasis con el que pronuncio el "nuestra" me estremeció. Así que a pesar de todo, al abuelo no nos repudiaba. –Y las familias a veces cometemos errores, pero es parte del proceso. Nadie nace sabiendo ser padres, es algo que vas aprendiendo a lo largo de la vida, y créeme que nunca terminas de aprender algo nuevo. Tus padres son bastante nuevos en esto de la paternidad y comenten errores, pero siempre son de buena fe.

–¿De buena fe? –dije suspicaz –Abuelo, no creo que de buena fe tú hubieras pretendido que la abuela Reneé abortara a ma… a Bella o que odiaras la idea de que ella naciera.

–No, claro pero… –un recuerdo del abuelo, recibiendo la noticia por parte de mi difunta abuela Renee, de que estaba embarazada y serían padres muy pronto, se alojó en mi mente. Eran bastante jóvenes los dos, estaban en esa misma cocina que no había cambiado nada desde entonces. La abuela había preparado una cena muy especial para darle la noticia al abuelo. Cuando Charlie se enteró de la próxima llegada el bebé, se levantó casi de un salto de la silla, hizo que la abuela se pusiera de pié también y la levantó en brazos, dando vueltas de alegría por toda la cocina. No podía creer el amor que se veía entre ellos dos, la felicidad que la noticia les había dado. No podía creer que ese par de locos enamorados al final hubieran terminado separados; una muestra más de que el amor sólo era una ilusión que disfrazaba sentimientos más básicos –…Nessie, yo no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad –dijo interrumpiendo la proyección del recuerdo –lo que sí puedo decirte es que desde el primer día que los vi juntos, a tus padres y a ti, pude comprender, pude apreciar el gran amor que sienten por ti. Eres la luz de sus ojos, te adoran más que a su propia vida. Eso es algo que no se puede negar.

"_Mas que a su propia vida_".... "_Más que mi propia vida_", como la inscripción del guardapelo que llevaba al cuello. Instintivamente, me llevé la mano hacia él y lo agarré con fuerza. Nunca me había quitado ese primer regalo de navidad que Bella me había hecho. Ni siquiera en esos momentos me pasaba por la mente quitármelo.

Los ojos me empezaron a picar; sentía que se me empezaban a poner vidriosos por el llanto.

–No te pido que hagas nada en particular, sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho. La familias podemos enfrentarnos a lo que sea, sólo basta un poquito de amor y voluntad para lograrlo.

No contesté nada, me limité a observar cómo el abuelo se levantaba de su silla y del refrigerador sacaba una jarra con agua, la cual me servía en un enorme vaso.

–Y tampoco se lo hagas pasar tan mal al pobre Jacob…

–Abuelo, una cosa a al vez, ¿quieres?

–Me dio pena verlo anoche… lo dejaste molido. Creí que se pondría a aullar del dolor ahí mismo –al abuelo le encantaba fingir no saber nada, pero bien que recordaba las peculiaridades de nuestra existencia.

–Se lo merece.

–Nessie, lo de Bella y Jacob fue una tontería…

–Abuelo, por favor… –me estremecí al recordar lo que no quería –Se me revuelve el estómago nada más de acordarme que ellos… no, no…

–Nunca tuvieron una oportunidad realmente. No mientras tu padre existiera en la vida de Bella.

–Eso suena a que si mis padres no se hubieran conocido, Jacob ahora sería a quien le diría "papi" –hice una mueca de desagrado. Sentí que mi estómago se revolvía, así que aparté el plato que tenía enfrente y mejor le di un buen trago al vaso con agua.

–De alguna manera, lo de tus padres era algo que ya estaba escrito. Si no se hubieran conocido en Forks, lo hubieran hecho en otra parte y de algún modo. Es de esas cosas tan inevitables como que la Tierra gire alrededor del Sol… En fin, lo que quiero decir, es que lo de Jacob por tu madre fue un encandilamiento sin importancia, algo de la adolescencia.

–No –sentí que mi voz se engrosaba por las lágrimas –Él realmente la amaba, si hubiera podido, hubiera dado la vida por ella. Y Bella lo quería, estaba dispuesta a decirle sí, había vislumbrado lo que podría ser su vida junto a él…. –una lágrima escapó por mi rostro –Yo jamás podría competir contra eso… y duele, no sabes cuánto. No puedo respirar de solo pensarlo… mi familia, Jacob. Fue un golpe tan grande… creo que me abrieron un hueco enorme en el alma. Quisiera que todo fuera una pesadilla, que todo fuera un mal sueño del que despertase y todo fuera como antes. Pero no es así y tengo que empezar a lidiar con ello.

El abuelo me abrazó y yo lo rodee con mis brazos por la cintura. Daba gracias al cielo que el abuelo no me rechazara a pesar de lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, a pesar de que mi existencia fuera bastante difícil de entender.

–Todo se va a resolver, vas a ver… Por más negras que se vean las cosas, siempre hay una luz al final del camino, ¿qué no?

Sólo que yo no veía mas que tinieblas a mi alrededor. Tinieblas avivadas por el dolor y el resentimiento.

Poco a poco fui recobrando la compostura y solté al abuelo para limpiarme las lágrimas del rostro.

–Abuelo, ¿te importa si me voy a dar un pequeño paseo? Tal vez así se me pase un poquito la resaca.

– ¿Segura?

–Sí, necesito respirar un poco de aire puro… regreso al rato, ¿va? –pronuncié mientras abría la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero.

–No te adentres mucho en el bosque y no tardes mucho. Voy a ver un rato la televisión.

–Ok… regreso al rato.

–Nessie –me llamó cuando casi ya había cerrado la puerta tras de mi.

–¿sí?

–Feliz cumpleaños.

Sonreí. Dudaba que volviera a ver un feliz cumpleaños para mí en la vida.

* * *

**OTRO DÍA, MÁS CAPÍTULOS!!**

**NECESITO RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO,**

**ADEMÁS EL MIÉRCOLES COMIENZAN LAS CLASES**

**Y MAÑANA DEBO IR AL COLEGIO A BUSCAR UNOS RESULTADOS**

**DE UN EXAMEN. ASÍ QUE NO TENDRÉ MUCHO TIEMPO PARA SUBIR**

**(EN REALIDAD, LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS DE CLASE NUNCA CUENTAN, **

**ASÍ QUE HASTA EL LUNES DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE ME ALCANZARÁ**

**PARA TERMINAR DE SUBIR EL FIC). LO QUE DEMORARÁ ****SERÁ LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

**SALUDOS!!**

**GRACE =)**


	16. Propuesta

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

PROPUESTA

Sabía que una simple caminata no me iba a ayudar, así que a pesar de mis botas poco apropiadas para eso, empecé a correr adentrándome al bosque más y más. Había dos cosas que me relajaban siempre que estaba molesta, una era tocar el piano y la otra correr tan rápido como pudiera. La idea del piano estaba descartada, pues el único piano a la mano era el que estaba en la casa de los Cullen, así que opté por correr hasta el claro de siempre.

Me propuse no pensar en nada, poner mi mente en blanco durante el recorrido. Quería librarme del malestar, y si mi mente no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez lo sucedido en las últimas 24 horas, dudaba que ese malestar remitiera.

Me detuve a mitad del claro, cerré los ojos y dejé que mis sentidos se inundaran con los olores del bosque, con sus sonidos y a la vez, con su silencio.

–Hola, extraña.

Sonreí al reconocer la voz de inmediato. Awka.

Me giré para verlo de frente, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

–Hola, extraño. Te podría decir que me sorprende verte por aquí, pero no creo que aplique, porque tú siempre te apareces de improviso y cuando menos me lo espero.

Awka sonrió divertido.

–Mmm tienes razón… ¿tuviste problemas el viernes con tu novio por mi aparición por la feria?

–No es mi novio –dije torciendo el gesto –Y ¿qué es lo que entiendes por problemas?

–¿Tan serio es como para que en tu cumpleaños estés tan triste?

No supe si me sorprendió más su aguda observación o el hecho de que recordara que era mi cumpleaños. Dejé clavada mi mirada en su pulcra camisa blanca durante varios segundos antes de contestar.

–No te lo podrías imaginar… Es una verdadera pesadilla.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Algo que me gustaba de los pocos encuentros que había tenido con Awka era el hecho de que nunca buscaba invadir mi espacio personal. No buscaba darme un abrazo o una palmadita de consolación, pero aún así, con la cierta distancia física que había entre nosotros, me sentía cercana a él, reconfortada. Tal vez era por el hecho de ser de la misma especie, por ser parte de lo mismo, pero había algo que me hacía sentir cómoda con él. Algo que me atraía a compartir mis cosas con él.

–Resulta que al final, la que creía mi familia me odia. –dije mientras me llevaba las manos al rostro en un gesto de hastío. –Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes… todo lo que te dije de sobre la suerte de tener una familia que me amaba desde el principio, de que no había secretos entre nosotros, todo eso era una completa mentira.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que anoche me enteré de la verdad, que desde un principio trataron de matarme, trataron a toda costa de que yo no naciera… Y aquellos que parecía que sí me aceptaban, lo hacían por puras razones egoístas.

–¿podrías contarme qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió?

Empecé a contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior, desde que mi familia apareció de improviso en la casa hasta el momento en que Emmett prácticamente me metió a rastras en el Viper. Todo, absolutamente todo con lujo de detalle. Bueno, hubo dos cosas que me reservé: el hecho de que el abuelo Charlie podía saber demasiado y que gracias a mi don era como me había enterado de la verdad. Lo de "bajar" pensamientos lo cambié por escuchar un par de conversaciones de manera accidental. ¿Por qué no le dije lo de mi don? Porque algo me previno de hacerlo, tal vez fuera mi instinto de supervivencia que a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos parecía haberse desarrollado al triple.

–Y eso fue lo que paso… –dije al terminar de relatarle la historia –Así que ya ves, mi familia también trató de darme cacería, tal y como sucedió contigo…

–Lo siento mucho, Renesmee. De verdad que entiendo cómo te sientes, pues el rechazo de la familia no es algo que se pueda superar; aún cuando yo era un bebé y escapé por los pelos de una muerte segura, aún así, una parte de mi anhelaba vehementemente que mis abuelos me aceptaran, que me amaran tal y como mi madre lo habría hecho de estar viva. Pero tú no has visto algo, no te has detenido a pensar en algo fundamental.

–¿El qué?

–Que ellos te dieron una oportunidad. Por el motivo que haya sido, aún cuando parezcan los más egoístas, te dieron una oportunidad, te acogieron, te cuidaron… Eso habla bien de ellos, ¿no es así?

Odiaba que sus palabras tuvieran sentido.

–Si, pero… ¿qué hago con lo que siento? Aún cuando trato de que mi mente entienda eso, no puedo sentirme enervada, furiosa y con ganas de desquitarme…

–Te entiendo a la perfección. Tengo más tiempo que tú transitando por este mundo y he ido aprendiendo a conocer a la gente y saber de primera mano todo aquello que nos pueden hacer sentir, para bien o para mal. Tal vez la diferencia entre lo que nos ha pasado es que yo desde un principio supe del odio que mi propia sangre sentía por mi, en cambio tú, lo haces apenas ahora, cuando ya alcanzaste el máximo de tu madurez física. Por eso cuesta más lidiar con los sentimientos.

–Te juro que duele en carne viva. Mamá y papá siempre fueron mis ídolos, los tenía puestos en un altar; no había mujer más bella, inteligente e interesante en este mundo que Bella. Edward era mi superhéroe particular, no había nadie más perfecto, más hermoso, más valiente. Él era capaz de hacer todo, nada lo podía detener… Y luego, Jacob… me destrozó el corazón.

–Dicen que si no te han roto el corazón una vez en la vida, entonces no has vivido.

–¿Te ha pasado?

–Hace tiempo…

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Tuve qué aprender a vivir con ello. Es parte del proceso de nuestra existencia, aprender dejar a ir a las personas, porque no pueden estar con nosotros para siempre.

Guardamos silencio un buen rato. Cada quien sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones.

–Aunque para serte sincero –dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio –no puedo evitar sentir cierta tranquilidad porque ya no estés más con ese hijo de la luna…

Fruncí el ceño, no entendiendo a dónde quería llegar.

–Ellos son nuestros enemigos naturales, es algo que no se puede evitar. Al verte con él, bueno, de alguna manera me ponía nervioso, sentía que de algún modo o de otro terminaría haciéndote daño. Y no me equivoqué del todo…

–Jacob no es un hombre-lobo en si…

–¿No? –dijo escéptico –Entonces la otra noche, cuando por error te perseguí en el bosque, ¿qué era? ¿un tierno osito de felpa?

–No, es que… en sí, Jacob es un metamorfo. Es algo que viene con el hecho de ser parte de los Quileutes, digamos que lo de convertirse en lobo es algo mero fortuito.

–Pero aún así, los quileutes son nuestros enemigos. A pesar del tratado.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Nahuel, y también investigué un poco por ahí. Recuerda que te dije que tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de ti y de los Cullen. Me resultan fascinantes.

–Oh, cierto, eres un admirador de la familia Cullen. Lástima que ya no puedo decirte que te podría conseguir sus autógrafos si quieres –dije con sorna.

–¿Definitivamente piensas cortar con ellos toda relación? ¿No les vas a dar la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas? Creo que eso es lo menos que les debes.

–No sé… no puedo pensar con claridad en estos momentos. Creo que necesito poner distancia de por medio y meditar bien las cosas. Dudo que en estos momentos tenga algún sentimiento positivo en todo mi cuerpo.

–Me habías dicho que pensabas vivir un tiempo sola, aquí en Forks, ¿sigue en pié el plan? Tal vez te ayude a aclarar tu mente.

–Sí, más que nunca necesito alejarme de ellos… pero no me pienso quedar en Forks, duele estar aquí.

–¿Entonces?

–No sé… no tengo nada todavía en claro. Cualquier ciudad me vendría bien, mientras esté lejos de aquí. Tal vez Europa sea una buena idea.

–¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –pronunció casi en un susurro. Lo miré recelosamente, pues Awka nunca me había dado la impresión de estar interesado en mi de esa manera –No, no lo tomes a mal. Sólo que yo me marcho de Forks en dos días, regreso a casa.

–¿te vas? Pensé que querías conocer a la familia…

–Me hubiera gustado en otras circunstancias. Creo que en esos momentos no están precisamente como para visitas inesperadas… Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

–Pe-pe-pero… –me puse nerviosa, su propuesta me tomó por sorpresa.

–Deja explicarme mejor, no quiero que me malinterpretes. Sólo te ofrezco que vengas a conocer a mis hermanas. Tal vez estar cerca de tu propia especie te sirva de algo; puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras, ya sea un día o un año, no importa. Y si te cansas de unos pocos semi-vampiros de la selva, siempre puedes ir a Rio; es una ciudad enorme y bastante lejos de aquí. Dices que quieres vivir sola y por tu cuenta un tiempo, y Rio de Janeiro es una ciudad maravillosa para ello.

¿Podría irme a Brasil un tiempo? Tal vez. Estaba lo bastante lejos y el clima era diametralmente opuesto al que estaba acostumbrada a vivir. Ya no habría más días nublados y fríos, tal vez los días calurosos y soleados fueran buenos para mi maltrecho corazón. Aunque apenas conocía a Awka y sería bastante estúpido de mi parte irme así de fácil con un extraño; lo miré detenidamente, clavando mi mirada en sus cristalinos ojos azules. Pero no pude encontrar ni una señal de alarma o el atisbo de un oscuro secreto. Parecía que Awka era tal cual lo veías y lo percibías.

–¿Qué dices, Renesmee? ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Quería decir que sí, pero también tenía que pensarlo bien. No era como que me iba a mudar a la casa de enseguida. Significaba irme varios miles de kilómetros, al otro lado del hemisferio, con un idioma del que apenas sabía unas cuantas frases. Recordé a la tía Zafrina y su aquelarre; estando allá podría visitarlas y tal vez ellas me ayudaran a aclarar mi mente.

Sabía que Awka aguardaba mi respuesta.

–¿Puedo pensarlo un poco? Por favor…

–Claro, pero recuerda que me marcho en dos días.

–Prometo darte una respuesta pronto.

–Y yo creo que vas a terminar viniendo conmigo

Sonreí al escuchar la nota de confianza en su voz.

–Yo también lo creo… Voy a tener que conseguirme un buen par de bikinis, porque dicen que Brasil tiene las mejores playas.

Recordé el episodio de mi bikini azul, cuando fui a La Push y otra vez la tristeza me ganó. Tal vez lo de mi familia tuviera arreglo, con el tiempo. Pero el dolor que Jacob Black me había provocado, de ese no creía recuperarme jamás.

Sentí el impulso de abrazarlo, agradecerle que se hubiera tomado el tiempo de escucharme sin juzgarme, de desahogarme, de comprenderme mejor que nadie. Y lo hice, lo abracé y pude sentir que mi gesto lo sorprendió, pero aún así me regresó el abrazo. Me sorprendió lo bien que olía, como a maderas, a naturaleza.

–¿No se supone que yo debería darte el abrazo por tu cumpleaños? –dijo divertido

–Tal vez, pero esta es mi manera de darte las gracias.

–¿Por qué, pequeña _malen túten_?

–Por escucharme, por invitarme a conocer tu familia, por estar aquí. –me liberé del abrazo, pero seguí sosteniendo sus manos en las mías –Creo que es hora de regresar a casa del abuelo Charlie. Prometí no tardar mucho, no quiero que se preocupe por mí.

–Tienes razón… ¿Cuándo me dirás tu respuesta?

–Pronto, lo prometo. –de pronto algo se me vino a la mente. Algo en lo que no había pensado –¿Dónde te estás quedando? Podría llamarte o buscarte ahí.

–Estoy en un hotel de Seattle. Sólo que no recuerdo el nombre; prácticamente sólo lo uso para dormir y bañarme ahí.

–¿Estás solo? –recordé que el día de la feria, Jacob y Sam habían mencionado que habían percibido la presencia de otros aparte de Awka. Había dado por sentado que él estaría solo, tal vez había venido con algún amigo o con alguna de sus hermanas.

–Sí, completamente sólo –a pesar de que lo dijo con seguridad, algo en sus ojos me indicó que había algo más. O tal vez, con tantos secretos y medias verdades que había descubierto recientemente, me estaba poniendo demasiado paranoica. –¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Mmm, curiosidad, nada más…Entonces, ¿cómo puedo comunicarme contigo?

–Tengo cosas que hacer antes de mi viaje a casa, así que no creo poder venir antes de partir.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Qué te parece si dentro de dos días, nos vemos aquí? Ya sea para que vengas conmigo como para decirnos adiós. Te espero aquí, como a eso de las siete de la noche, ¿qué te parece? Justo cuando el sol se ha metido, pero antes de que tus amigos lobunos se les ocurra salir a cazarme.

–Está bien, en dos días nos vemos justo aquí… y ahora sí, ya me voy. Se me hace tarde.

–Te estaré esperando, _malen túten._

Le dije adiós con la mano, me di media vuelta y empecé a correr de regreso a casa del abuelo. Por primera vez en horas, mi cabeza tenía otra idea en mente. A medida que lo pensaba una y otra vez, encontraba más y más atractiva la idea de conocer al resto de la familia de Awka y Nahuel.

El trayecto de regreso me pareció más corto, pero me alegré al ver la familiar casa del abuelo Swan. Las botas negras de tacón _stiletto_ no estaban hechas para largas carreras, mis cansados pies eran prueba de ello.

Entré por la puerta trasera de la cocina y mientras la cerraba con una mano, con la otra trataba de quitarme los incómodos zapatos. De pronto supe que el abuelo Charlie no estaba solo, un aroma conocido se mezclaba con el de la casa.

Algo renuente decidí hacerle frente a la visita, así que me dirigí con paso decidido a la sala, donde seguramente encontraría al abuelo Charlie tratando de ser un perfecto anfitrión con ella.

Al verme llegar a la habitación, ambos se pusieron de pie.

–Nessie…

La voz de la abuela Nessie sonó en un triste susurro.

–Tu abuela vino a verte. –Sabía que a Charlie le incomodaban los dramas emocionales, y por su gesto, era obvio que esperaba uno de ese encuentro.

Contemplé el siempre dulce y sereno rostro de Esme Cullen, la gran figura materna de la familia. A pesar de ser un vampiro, era imposible pensar en Esme como un monstruo, siempre tan dulce, siempre tan de aspecto frágil y amable. Por primera vez empecé a sentir verdadero remordimiento sobre algunas cosas que había dicho la noche anterior.

–Vine a ver cómo estas, nena. Estamos muy preocupados por ti.

–¿Sí? –dije algo sarcástica, pero al ver la mirada de dolor que me dedicó, me arrepentí en el acto.

–Sí. Sé que te cuesta creerlo en estos momentos, pero te amamos y nos duele lo que estás sufriendo. –Hizo un amago de acercarse a mi, pero no se si fue el recuerdo de mi comportamiento de la noche anterior, o lo que le hubieran podido contar Edward y compañía sobre mis acciones de la madrugada, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Y me sentí mal, realmente mal de que mi abuela tuviera miedo de acercarse a mí.

–Abuela… –respiré profundo para mantener a raya mis emociones –Yo… no tienes idea de lo que siento…

El "_abuela_" la emocionó, pude notarlo. Comprendió que ella seguía siendo para mí parte de mi familia; vio que mi rechazo inicial a todos los Cullen, al final no la había alcanzado a ella.

–Nena… –ahora sí avanzó hacia mi y me estrechó entre sus brazos, como lo había hecho miles de veces durante esos años –Tienes que hablar con tus padres, con tus tíos y con el abuelo Carlisle. Todos la estamos pasando mal, no podemos permitir que esto destruya a nuestra familia.

–No se si pueda, no creo poder… Va más allá de mis fuerzas. El dolor me está carcomiendo junto con el resentimiento. No tienes idea de cuánto, cuánto me está destrozando.

–Lo sé, créeme. Porque es el mismo dolor que hay en tu madre y en tu padre –torcí el gesto al escuchar nombrarles –Porque pase lo que pase, a pesar de lo sucedido, ellos siguen y seguirán siendo tus padres siempre.

–Nessie, tu abuela tiene razón; tienes que hablar con ellos y solucionar las cosas. Nuestra familia no merece un final así.

Me solté del abrazo de la abuela, miré su rostro y después al del abuelo Charlie. Ellos también lo estaban pasando mal, tal vez a menor intensidad que yo, pero vi el atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, tan distintos entre sí, pero tan iguales en su carga emocional.

–Abuelita, abuelito… No puedo prometer nada, ¿está bien? No puedo prometerles hacer algo que ahorita se me antoja más allá de mis fuerzas.

–Trata, cariño, por favor. Tu madre está destrozada…

"_No es la única_"

–Abuela…

–¿Podrías por lo menos venir mañana a casa? –Empecé a mover la cabeza en señal de negación –El abuelo Carlisle quiere hablar contigo, quiere explicarte algunas cosas…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué quería hacerle un aborto a mi madre y ponerme a mí en un frasquito con formol para luego estudiarme detenidamente? –no pude evitar sonar más ruda de lo que pretendía y mis palabras ensombrecieron el semblante de la abuela. –Lo siento, abuela…

–No, está bien. Es lo que tú sientes en estos momentos y tienes todo el derecho; pero déjalos explicarse. Verás que la historia va más allá de lo que tu pudiste… entender –parecía que la abuela estuvo a punto de decir "_pudiste ver_", pero se detuvo al recordar la presencia del abuelo Charlie.

–Hagamos un trato, ¿quieres? –Puse los ojos en blanco, pero la abuela no abandonó el tema –Ve mañana a casa y trata de escucharnos; si no puedes, si sientes que va más allá de ti, puedes irte. Pero danos una oportunidad, date una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas. Te conozco, cariño, y sé que toda tu vida te reprocharás por no haberlo intentado. La vida es impredecible y aún aquello que siempre daremos por sentado, puede desaparecer definitivamente; no dejes que se desvanezcan aquellos que te aman sin luchar. –la abuela esperó una reacción, una palabra de mi parte, pero yo me sentía incapaz de hacer o decir algo –Además, supongo que no tienes más ropa que ponerte –indicó con un ligero gesto de su cabeza hacia mi atuendo –Puedes recoger aquello que necesites de tu cuarto, pero preferiría que regresaras definitivamente a casa.

No pude sonreír ante la mención de mi ropa. La abuela sabía que adoraba mi guardarropa, mi colección de zapatos y bolsos, y trató de usarlos como cebo. Sólo que mi ánimo no estaba para superficialidades capitalistas.

–Está bien… mañana iré a recoger un par de cosas, pero no puedo prometerte mucho. Trataré de… bueno, me entiendes.

El rostro de la abuela se relajó un poco.

–¿A qué hora vendrás?

–No sé, todo depende de cuánto tarde en lavar y secar mi ropa. Como bien has dicho, no tengo mucho qué ponerme.

La abuela se quedó otro rato más; el abuelo Charlie encargó unas pizzas para cenar y la abuela Esme, siempre tan correcta y considerada con los sentimientos de los demás, se vio obligada a aceptar la invitación y comerse un trozo de pizza. Me lamenté por ella, porque sabía que le sabría poco menos que a tierra y ceniza, pero la abuela era capaz de tolerar eso con tal de no mostrarse grosera con el abuelo Charlie.

El abuelo y yo la acompañamos hasta su automóvil, un Mercedes último modelo que la familia le habíamos obsequiado en el último día de las madres, lo sabía porque yo había escogido el color gris plata.

–Te espero mañana, nena.

–Esta bien… y, abuela –dije de pronto– perdón por lastimarte así. No te lo mereces y no debí hacerlo.

–No importa, nena –atrapó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó en la frente. Después me soltó –Recuerda que siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase. ¡Ah! –Algo pareció recordar –Tal vez mañana Emmett no se porte de lo más amable contigo.

–Sí, imagino que echarle a perder la tapicería de su amado Viper no sea algo que pueda tomar a la ligera –sonreí al imaginar el berrinche de Emmett al tratar de limpiar mi desastre de la noche anterior.

–Pero al final, te perdonará. Eres su sobrina favorita... En fin, es hora de marcharme. Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie.

¿De verdad que no veían lo irónico de estarme deseando un "feliz cumpleaños"?

La abuela se despidió de Charlie antes de entrar en el auto y alejarse calle abajo. El abuelo y yo no entramos sino hasta que las luces traseras del Mercedes eran a penas dos puntitos luminosos a la distancia.

Ayudé a recoger el resto de la cena, lavé los platos y después de desearle las buenas noches al abuelo Charlie, me encaminé escaleras arriba hacia la habitación.

Al llegar ahí, ni siquiera me digné en encender la luz, pues mis ojos podían ver a través de la oscuridad. Me acerqué a la ventana y saqué medio cuerpo por ella para llenar mis pulmones de aire puro. Miré a la luna, deseando saber si algún día mi vida volvería a ser como antes; pero la luna no me contestó, y mi tristeza se agudizó.

De pronto, un aullido rompió el silencio de la noche y casi podría jurar que al final de la calle estaba la enorme figura de un lobo. Un lobo cuyo aullido era un eco de mi dolor.

* * *

**¿VOLVERÁ NESSIE CON LOS CULLEN? ¿O SE IRÁ CON AWKA?**

**¿QUÉ CREEN USTEDES QUE PASE? **

**VEÁMOSLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	17. Sanación

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

SANACIÓN

Miré en mi teléfono celular que eran las seis con treinta y tres minutos de la tarde antes de contemplar la casa que tenía a unos cinco metros de distancia; me debatía entre llamar a la puerta o escabullirme como una ladrona por la ventana de la que era mi habitación. Todo el día había estado dándole vueltas a la petición que la abuela Esme me había hecho el día anterior; había terminado haciendo una lista de los pros y los contras de presentarme ahí y hacerle frente a los Cullen. Y aún así, no tenía claro qué hacer.

"_Bueno, el hecho es que definitivamente necesito mi ropa. No puedo seguir con dos mudas de ropa únicamente_", pensé mientras me echaba un rápido vistazo. Había decidido no ponerme el mismo atuendo que usé el sábado anterior en mi escapada a Port Angeles, no quería hacer más tensa la situación recordándoles a Edward, Emmett y a Jasper la situación tan alocada en la que me habían encontrado. Así que había terminado usando el mismo pantalón negro pero con la blusa blanca del día anterior. Le dí gracias al cielo porque el abuelo hubiera arreglado a tiempo la secadora.

Avancé unos cuantos pasos más hacia la imponente casa enclavada en el bosque de Forks y empecé a subir uno a uno los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. Me sentí rara, pues era la primera vez que iba a usar el timbre del que por muchos años consideré mi hogar; respiré profundamente y pulsé el pequeño botón del timbre. Al otro lado de la puerta, escuché unos ligeros movimientos, como el aleteo de una mariposa acercándose a abrirme.

–Nessie, viniste

–Hola abuela… Resulta que sí necesito mi ropa después de todo.

–Pasa –pronunció suavemente mientras abría la puerta y ella se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar al interior de la casa.

Entré con cautela, buscando con la mirada a los demás integrantes de la familia, pero para mi sorpresa, la casa parecía estar vacía. Una parte de mi sintió decepción por eso, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, esperaba encontrármelos a todos formando alguna especie de valla o comité de bienvenida. Tal vez ellos al final decidieron que no valía la pena, que yo no valía la pena. Enderecé mi postura y levanté la barbilla, orgullosa y testaruda, dispuesta a fingir que la indiferencia de ellos no me importaba. Al final, tantas dudas sobre presentarme o no en la casa habían sido en vano.

–Ellos están en el despacho de Carlisle –la abuela Esme contestó a mi pregunta no formulada. Sentí alivio al escuchar su respuesta –No quieren presionarte, aunque no te voy a negar que están ansiosos por verte, por explicarte las cosas; pero no te van a obligar a nada, eso depende únicamente de ti.

Medité cada una de las palabras de mi abuela, y aún así, mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban en conflicto sobre cómo actuar con respecto a la familia.

–Voy a subir por algo de ropa. No voy a tardar mucho –tenia que ceñirme a todas esas pequeñas cosas seguras, no quería precipitarme y terminar más dolida.

–Adelante… –la abuela Esme trataba de estar calmada, podía notarlo en su mirada. Me recordó a esos vaqueros que tratan acercarse a los potros salvajes y asustados, hablándoles casi en un susurro y haciendo movimientos lentos y pausados a su alrededor para lograr tranquilizarlos y llegar a ellos. –Nessie, recuerda lo que te dije ayer, que esta siempre será tu casa y que nos encantaría que regresaras con nosotros.

Me limité a asentir antes de subir corriendo las escaleras y no detenerme sino hasta llegar a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta lentamente, como si esperara encontrar a alguien ahí, pero estaba vacía. No podía creer cómo habían cambiado las cosas en apenas tres días; había decorado esa habitación, así como cada rincón de esa casa, llena de excitación por emprender mi aventura de vivir sola un tiempo. Quién iba a pensar que en unas pocas horas, ese deseo si iba a convertir en algo permanente.

Con la mirada, recorrí la habitación, como queriendo recordar hasta el mínimo detalle que había ahí, pues probablemente pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a entrar ahí. Suspiré con melancolía y me puse en acción: me dirigí al clóset, tomé una maleta y empecé a echar en ella algo de ropa cómoda y sencilla. El clima de Brasil distaba de ser como el de Forks, así que ropa ligera y cómoda sería más que suficiente, sobre todo si pensaba quedarme un tiempo en la selva con Awka y sus hermanas. Al llegar al cajón de mi ropa interior me encontré con el bikini azul marino y no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla al recordar ese día tan especial con Jacob en La Push. Me limpié el rastro dejado por esa lágrima en mi rostro con el dorso de la mano e hice una bola con la tela del bikini para refundirlo en el fondo del cajón. No valía la pena llorar por lo que no era y nunca fue.

Comprobé que había echado ropa suficiente, así que cerré la maleta y me puse en pie para marcharme de ahí. Justo en el umbral de la puerta, volví la vista hacia la cama y recordé la noche que Jacob y yo habíamos pasado ahí, durmiendo el uno al lado del otro; rodeándome él entre sus brazos, sintiéndome amada y protegida. Tampoco pude evitar evocar la maravillosa sensación de despertar con su rostro al lado del mío, la perezosa sonrisa que dibujó al verme, la manera en que me había besado, la…

"_¡Basta! No te hagas esto, Renesmee. No es justo ni sano_"

Respiré profundamente, pues los ojos me ardían por el esfuerzo de evitar el llanto. Sentía un nudo en la garganta horrible, casi asfixiante. Tenía que salir a toda prisa de ahí, antes de quebrarme completamente.

Como alma que lleva el diablo bajé las escaleras, dispuesta a salir para siempre del territorio de los Cullen. El esfuerzo por controlar mis emociones estaba empezando a provocarme un ligero martilleo en la cabeza, como el de la resaca del día anterior.

Me encontré con la abuela Esme parada en el lugar que la había dejado minutos antes. Parecía como si se hubiera quedado ahí, como estatua, aguardando por mí.

–Listo, creo que es todo…

–¿Es todo? ¿De verdad, Nessie? ¿Qué hay de lo que te pedí anoche?

–No puedo… no me siento preparada para… para eso. Tengo que irme de aquí.

Mis palabras parecieron decepcionar a mi abuela, lo pude leer en su mirada.

–Está bien. Prometimos no presionarte… pero aún así, no puedo negarte que me duele que no quieras hablar con ellos.

–Lo siento, de verdad… –la besé en la mejilla y emprendí la marcha de esa casa. No tuve el valor para decirle a la abuela de mi partida con Awka; sabía que si lo hacía, intentaría detenerme. Así que tomé una salida bastante cobarde: les iba a dejar una nota tanto al abuelo Charlie y a la abuela Esme donde les explicaría mi partida y hacia dónde.

–Espera, por favor… –la tristeza que teñía la voz de la abuela bastó para detener mi partida –¿Vas a estar en casa de Charlie?

–Por lo pronto. –contesté sin voltearme a verle. Odiaba mentirle.

–¿Eso qué significa?

–Eso, por lo pronto. Más adelante, no sé…

–¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Me volví por fin para mirarle el dulce rostro. Adoraba a mi abuela como sabía que ella me adoraba a mí. Tal vez al principio me viera como una forma de compensar la pérdida de aquel hijo que había perdido cuando era humana, pero en honor a la verdad, Esme Cullen había sido un ser lleno de amor por mi. El corazón de mi abuela irradiaba tanto amor hacia los demás, aún y cuando ese mismo corazón tenía años de haber dejado de latir.

–Lo que sea, abuela. Siempre y cuando esté en mis manos –dije rápidamente. No quería caer presa de ningún juego de palabras.

–¿Podrías tocar para mi?

–¿Cómo…? –la petición de mi abuela me desconcertó.

–Sabes que me gusta escucharte tocar el piano y hace mucho que no tocas para mí. No sé cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que vuelva a verte, por eso te lo pido.

–Yo, no creo que sea buena idea. Ellos…

–Ellos no vendrán a menos que tú lo quieras y yo vaya y se los diga. Prometimos no presionarte.

No dije anda, pero dejé la maleta a un lado de la puerta y me dirigí al piano negro que estaba a un costado de la sala, frente a un ventanal que ofrecía un imponente vista hacia el bosque y el río.

Me senté en la butaca y acaricié las teclas con un suave roce. Sí, después de todo tocar para la abuela fuera una buena idea, puesto que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de tener la oportunidad de tocar nuevamente.

–¿Alguna canción en especial?

–Mmm, sí, toca "_Clair de Lune_" de Debussy

–¿En serio? –dije algo aprensiva. Esa era una de las favoritas de pa… de Edward

–Por favor, Renesmee. Toca esa para mí.

Esbocé una sonrisa de resignación y dejé que mis manos presionaran las teclas de los primeros acordes de la melodía. Cerré los ojos, pues no necesitaba ver ni la partitura ni el teclado para ejecutar la pieza, puesto que me la sabía de memoria.

Dejé que la melodía penetrara hasta mi mente, dejando que me tranquilizara y olvidara por un instante la devastación que parecía asolar mi vida en esos momentos. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a un lado de la butaca; imaginé que había sido la abuela Esme, así que no abrí los ojos y seguí ejecutando la pieza.

A medida que avanzaba la melodía, no pude evitar soltar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, y de pronto, noté que no sólo ese alguien que yo supuse era la abuela se había sentado a mi lado, sino que ahora también me acompañaba al piano. Y sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, supe de quién se trataba.

No dejé de tocar, pues mi mente evocó un recuerdo. Pero esta vez era un recuerdo propio, no uno "bajado" de la mente de alguien más. Era uno de esos recuerdos que había atesorado de mi fugaz infancia.

Una pálida niña de rizado y cobrizo cabello, ataviada con un vestidito blanco de encaje, estaba sentada frente a un imponente piano blanco, tratando de tocar las teclas tal y como había visto hacer a su padre miles de veces. Se sentía frustrada por no poder reproducir el mismo sonido que lograba él, así que terminó llorando de la desesperación.

–Nessie, ¿qué sucede?

La voz de su padre sonó a su lado. Él había aparecido como de la nada, como si de un acto de magia se tratara

–No puedo tocar como tú. –el sollozo de la niña apenas era un susurro compungido.

–¿Quieres tocar? ¿Por qué? –preguntó el padre, asombrado.

–Porque me gusta como lo haces tú. Quiero aprender a tocar como tú.

–¿Si? Bueno, te puedo enseñar. –el padre de rostro angelical se sentó a un lado de la niña y con mucha paciencia le empezó a explicar qué tecla reproducía cual nota. Qué significaba cada uno de los signos de las partituras, el ritmo de la melodía. Y la niña lo escuchaba atenta y con adoración. Para ella, su padre era su ídolo, su superhéroe favorito, el príncipe perfecto de los cuentos de hadas. Adoraba a su padre, lo amaba con toda su alma.

–¿Entendiste, Renesmee?

–Sí, papi, pero… –la niña frunció el ceño mientras miraba el teclado concienzudamente.

–¿Qué sucede, princesa?

–Mis manos son pequeñas aún. No alcanzo todas las teclas –La niña levantó las manos para enfatizar sus palabras. Físicamente parecía tener no más de tres años, pero lo fantástico era que apenas si rebasaba el año.

El padre sonrió y sin más, levantó a la pequeña para sentarla sobre su regazo.

–Si mi pequeña quiere tocar, lo va a hacer. –Puso sus manos sobre las de la pequeña y la ayudó a ejecutar una sencilla nana infantil. Al finalizar la sencilla canción, la niña rompió en aplausos de la emoción y se percató de que su madre estaba al otro lado de la habitación, observando embelesada la escena.

–Mami, ¿me viste? Toqué como papá.

–Si, mi amor. –La madre se acercó rápidamente hasta su marido y a su hija, con pasos llenos de gracia, como los de una bailarina. Besó la frente de la niña antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios a su marido. –Los dos tocan el piano como los ángeles.

–¿Los ángeles también saben tocar el piano? –preguntó curiosa la niña mientras miraba con adoración a sus padres.

–¡Claro! Y hay otros que tocan el arpa, otros las flautas, otros las guitarras. Tienen una orquesta por todo lo alto y todos tocan maravillosamente bien.

–¿Entonces papi es un ángel?

El padre sonrió y besó a su hija en la mejilla.

–Sí, hija –contestó la madre –Ustedes son mis ángeles.

El padre rodeó con sus brazos tanto a la madre como la hija. No cabía la menor duda del gran amor que había entre ellos tres, tan grande y eterno como el mismo universo.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto mi recuerdo como la melodía llegaban a su fin. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados, conciente de que mis lágrimas corrían sin control por mi rostro; sentí que una mano se posaba sobre mi mano derecha, y a pesar del frío contacto, no la aparté. Dejé que esa mano entrelazara sus dedos con los míos y los apreté con fuerza; permití que me rodeara con el otro brazo y me acercara a su cuerpo aún más. Entonces, ya no pude controlar mis emociones, empecé a llorar desgarradoramente.

–Princesa…

Papá me acurrucó contra su pecho, sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, pero en ese abrazo pude entender su amor por mí y lo mucho que lo amaba yo. Porque a pesar del dolor que sentí al enterarme de las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, aún cuando el dolor y el resentimiento parecían lo único que colmaba mi corazón, aún así, el amor que sentía por mis padres había estado grabado a cal y canto.

Parecía que lloraba un río, mientras de mi pecho salían desgarradores gemidos de dolor. De pronto, la butaca se hundía a mi lado izquierdo a la vez que unas manos se posaban sobre mi hombro. Mi madre estaba ahí, compartiendo mi dolor, consolándome cuando no lo merecía, cuando me había portado de una forma tan horrible con ellos.

Poco a poco mi llanto pareció ir remitiendo, dejándome exhausta, pero a la vez, como si me hubiera quitado una pesada loza de encima.

–¿Renesmee? –la voz de mi madre sonó dubitativa. Lentamente, me liberé del abrazo de papá y empecé a enderezar mi postura. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de hablar con claridad, pues sentía la garganta algo pastosa. Casi inconscientemente busqué con mi mirada al resto de la familia, pero me sorprendió darme cuenta que sólo estábamos nosotros tres. La abuela Esme se había retirado, para darnos privacidad.

–Cariño, lo siento…

–Lo siento…

–Lo siento…

Los tres hablamos al mismo tiempo, atropelladamente.

–Mama, papá, lo siento, me porté como una tonta, como una reverenda idiota –las lágrimas amenazaban con hacer su aparición nuevamente. Me sentía tan agotada, que desistí de tratar de mantenerlas bajo control –Yo, no tenía ningún derecho de decir lo que dije…

–Renesmee, no tienes que pedirnos perdón de nada… nosotros hicimos mal en ocultarte tantas cosas. Nuestra excusa es que no queríamos hacerte daño. Todo eso había pasado hacía tanto tiempo que…

–No importa, mamá, de verdad… no necesito conocer toda la historia.

–Nessie –papá puso su mano bajo mi barbilla para girar mi rostro hacia él. Miré sus ambarinos ojos y pude ver en ellos el mismo dolor que había en los míos, sino es que más.

–Déjame contarte una historia, como cuando eras pequeña, ¿recuerdas?

No pude pronunciar palabra alguna, así que asentí con la cabeza mientras una nueva lágrima se deslizaba por mi rostro.

–Hace mucho tiempo, había un monstruo que se dedicaba a vagar por esta tierra. Estaba completamente seguro de que Dios lo había maldecido, obligándolo a transitar entre los hombres, pero a la vez, a estar completamente solo, sumido en las tinieblas y el horror de su propia naturaleza. Eso, hasta que un día un hermoso ángel se cruzó en su camino y se enamoró casi de inmediato de ella, y por un extraño milagro, su ángel le correspondía; el monstruo sabía que el amor que sentía por ella, al final la pondría en peligro, pues no solo deseaba el amor de su ángel, sino también su sangre. Trató de alejarse de ella, pero en el camino, casi los lleva a la destrucción de ambos. Regresó, pues no podía estar separado de su ángel y se juró que jamás permitiría que le pasara nada malo, que jamás permitiría que ella se convirtiera en un monstruo como él, pues el ángel estaba dispuesto a cambiar su alma con tal de estar juntos.

»Logró superar el deseo por su sangre al recordar cómo se había sentido cuando creyó que el ángel había muerto, sabía que si la perdía, él también moriría. No concebía una existencia si ella no estaba.

»Después de muchos obstáculos, por fin pudieron casarse y estar juntos. Todo parecía estar bien, ser perfecto; sólo que una noticia inesperada cambió las cosas. El ángel esperaba un hijo del monstruo, y a pesar de lo que le decían los demás, a pesar de los ruegos del monstruo, ella decidió seguir adelante con el embarazo, a pesar de que cada día que pasaba, su vida se iba apagando poco a poco. El monstruo enloqueció de miedo, no podía ver a su amado ángel ir muriendo lentamente cada día; a pesar de que una parte de él sentía una alegría por el hecho de ser padre, pudo más su amor por el ángel y tomó la dolorosa decisión de… –ahora fue la voz de papá quien se engrosó. Era imposible, pero parecía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto…

–Papá, lo entiendo. Amas a mamá sobre todas las cosas, era obvio que no ibas a permitir que eso que la estaba matando lo siguiera haciendo. Aunque eso fuera yo. Tú no lo sabías, ahora puedo entenderlo.

–La primera vez que pude escucharte fue maravilloso. No sólo por el hecho de saber que amabas a tu madre y que no deseabas hacerle daño, sino por saber que existías, que eras parte de mí y parte de Bella. Cuando le dimos la noticia de nuestra boda a Charlie, él creyó que lo hacíamos porque tu madre estaba embarazada, y no sabes cuánto desee que eso fuera posible. Cuando tu madre descubrió que venías en camino, el anhelo cobró fuerza, pero luego, cuando vi cómo se iba apagando, sentí que otra vez el cielo me estaba castigando por desear más de lo que merecía… No tengo excusa por mis acciones del pasado, sólo puedo esperar a que me perdones y creas lo mucho que te amo. Tu madre y tú me han devuelto la esperanza de que tal vez sí exista un final feliz para un monstruo como yo.

–No digas eso, papi –mi llanto distorsionó un poco mis palabras. –Tú no eres un monstruo.

–Sí, si traté de evitar que naciera mi propia hija…

Cubrí su boca con mi mano para evitar que siguiera por ese rumbo.

–No quiero oírlo, me niego a seguir escuchando eso. –giré el rostro hacia mi madre, quien se había quedado en silencio mientras papá había hablado. –Mamá…

–¿Si, cariño?

–Debería ponerme de rodillas y suplicarte que me perdones por ser tan… tonta, tan estúpida y orgullosa. Mamá, lo siento… no quise decir esas palabras tan duras; tú menos que nadie se merecía todo esto. Tú, que desde el primer momento luchaste para que yo pudiera nacer, que diste tu vida humana a cambio de la mía. No me va a alcanzar la inmortalidad para compensarte el daño que te hice.

–Está bien, hija.

–No, no está bien mamá. De verdad, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, ser una estúpida malagradecida… Me arrepiento de lo que dije, ninguna de esas palabras eran verdad. Aunque no hubiera nacido de ti, eres la única madre que hubiera querido tener.

Aunque sabía que era imposible, parecía como si los ojos de mamá estuvieran anegados por las lágrimas.

–Sé que no puedo evitar ni criticar tus errores, pues yo también he cometido bastantes; también lastimé de alguna forma o de otra a la gente que me quería. Te amo, Renesmee, y eso es lo único que importa.

–Te amo, mamá.

De nueva cuenta, di rienda suelta a un llanto lastimero mientras mamá me envolvía en sus brazos y me consolaba como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado. Jamás podría perdonarme a mi misma el haberla lastimado, haber dicho esas cosas por más herida que yo me sintiera. No tenía disculpa alguna por hacerle daño a aquellos que más amaba en este mundo, y quienes me habían cuidado desde el primer día de mi vida, sin importar lo que hubieran hecho o dicho antes de mi nacimiento.

–Renesmee, mi bella y preciosa Renesmee –mamá deslizó los dedos de una de sus manos por mi cabello –Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Y en cuanto a lo de Jacob…

–No, no quiero oírlo… –me enderecé al escuchar su nombre.

–Pero…

–Por favor, no quiero tocar el tema de Jacob esta noche. Todavía me falta disculparme con el resto de la familia. El tema de tú y… eso, es algo con lo que no quiero lidiar hoy.

–Está bien, pero sólo déjame decirte algo, ¿si?... Jacob es un buen hombre, y no lo digo porque haya sido mi mejor amigo durante años o por que creas que hubo algo entro nosotros, cosa que no es cierta. Lo digo, porque es cierto. No lo juzgues sin darle el derecho de que te cuente toda la historia.

–Mamá no hay nada qué explicar. Lo de… ustedes es lo más claro de todo este lío.

–Si no te conté esa parte de la historia cuando tú me lo preguntaste, no fue porque me diera vergüenza o porque quisiera ocultártelo, sino que…

–Bella, lo prometimos.

–¿Qué cosa, papá?

Mamá le dedicó una mirada severa a papá antes de contestarme.

–Jacob nos pidió que le permitiéramos que él te contara la historia cuando fuera el momento propicio para ello. Es largo de contar, pero eso es algo que debe hacer él, porque es algo fundamental en su relación. Prometimos hacerlo, por eso no te dije nada cuando me preguntaste sobre el pasado amoroso de Jake.

No entendía qué pudiera haber de nuevo en ese lado de la historia. Por más que Jacob me lo adornara, el caso era el mismo: había amado a mi madre con locura y al no tenerla, se había tenido que conformar conmigo.

–Creo que, es hora de hablar con mis tíos y con el abuelo… Voy a ir a buscarlos.

–No es necesario –dijo papá antes de lanzar un silbido –Ya pueden venir, me imagino que han de haber estado escuchando todo.

En un parpadeo, los tíos Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, así como los abuelos Esme y Carlisle se materializaron delante de mis ojos.

Me levanté de la butaca para acercarme a ellos.

–Tíos, abuelo, siento mucho la forma en que me comporté. Les ofrezco una disculpa por todas esas palabras tan hirientes y tan injustas que les lancé… yo, lo siento mucho. Los amo y…  
–Y no me dejaron terminar, de pronto, me vi atrapada en un abrazo grupal con el resto de mi familia. Todos a la vez pronunciamos nuestras palabras de arrepentimiento y perdón.

–Oigan, gracias por quererme tanto, yo también los amo mucho, pero…

–¿Qué sucede, Nessie? –En alguna parte se escuchó la voz de la tía Alice

–Me están apachurrando… son seis contra mi solita…

Rompieron a reír mientras me iban liberando del abrazo.

Sentía mi corazón hinchado de amor, había recuperado a mi familia. A pesar del dolor de los días pasados, en el fondo no había perdido la esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran; era una Cullen, pasara lo que pasara, nada podía cambiar eso.

* * *

**ESTE CAPI DA GANAS DE LLORAR ¿NO CREEN?**

**TAL VEZ NESSIE PUEDA ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CON JAKE**

**ESO LO VEREMOS.. **


	18. La Llamada

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

LA LLAMADA

–Sí, abuelo…. Está bien, mañana te llamo, ¿ok? Gracias por todo… sí, yo también te quiero…. Buenas noches.

–¿Qué dijo el abuelo? –pronunció mi madre mientras yo cerraba la tapa de mi teléfono móvil.

–Está feliz de que hayamos arreglado las cosas –me dejé caer en el sillón, entre mis padres. Puse una mano en sobre el muslo de mamá y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de mi padre. Se sentía bien estar así, con las cosas recuperando su cause –Prometí llamarle mañana

–Tal vez deberíamos organizar algo para celebrar el cumpleaños de tu madre y el tuyo, ya que tu fiesta no salió como esperaba.

–Alice, por favor.

–Ya sé que no te gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños, pero tenemos que mucho que celebrar. Tu cumpleaños, el de Nessie, el que las cosas se hayan solucionado… Podemos invitar a Charlie, a los chicos de la reserva.

–Creo que voy a ir a ver qué encuentro en el refrigerador, de pronto siento un enorme antojo de comida humana –me puse de pie casi de un salto al escuchar "la reserva".

Me dirigí a toda velocidad a la cocina y empecé a abrir todas y cada una de las puertas de la alacena. Agarré de ahí una bolsa enorme de papas fritas y una botella de salsa extra picante; del refrigerador, un bote de helado de chocolate.

–¿Piensas comerte todo eso? –la voz del tío Emmett sonó de pronto.

–¿Por qué no? El abuelo Charlie dice que me faltan un par de kilos, que estoy demasiado flaca.

–Pero no creo que se refería a que de pronto te hartaras de comida chatarra…

Me encogí de hombros. Lo de la comida era un pretexto nada más; no quería escuchar el nombre de Jacob Black ni nada que pudiera relacionarse con él. Ese tema estaba vedado por el momento.

–¿Realmente piensas cortar del todo con Jacob?

Genial, parecía que Jake tenía fans de su causa en mi familia. No quise contestar a la pregunta del tío Emmett, así que me metí un puñado de papas bañado en salsa. Me escoció el picante en la lengua, pero prefería eso a decir algo sobre el tema de mi fracasada relación amorosa.

–Dale una oportunidad al chico –¿de verdad no pensaba abandonar el tema? Puse los ojos en blanco, exasperada –La está pasando realmente mal.

–¿Lo vas a defender? Si mal lo recuerdo, hace unos días lo querías matar por aprovecharse de mi inocencia, y ahora, ¿abogas por él? Espera a que te escuche la tía Rose…

–Nessie, es en serio. Me da pena, creo que merece la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas. El te quiere, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Además, es una lástima perder un mecánico tan bueno y de gratis.

Sonreí. Era inevitable que mi tío no hiciera bromas aún en los momentos más serios.

–Siento lo de tu auto –dije tratando de distraerlo del tema –Creo que te debo una buena factura por mi borrachera.

–Pues sí, me la debes. Todavía no logro quitarle el aroma a borrachera con tequila que dejaste de recuerdo…

–Perdón…

–Pero, volviendo a lo otro –mi tío no se daba por rendido –Piénsalo, ¿quieres? No tiene caso que los dos sufran cuando se quieren tanto…

–Si tú lo dices…

–Nessie, es verdad. No sé por qué le dan tantas vueltas al asunto, pero él…

–¡Emmett!

La voz de mi padre tronó desde la sala.

–¡Diablos! ¿Es que no se le puede escapar nada a tu padre? –¿ahora qué era lo que se estaban callando? –Haznos caso, pequeña revoltosa. No permitas que tu orgullo se interponga entre tú y Jake

Le sonreí a mi tío, pero no respondí nada. Me puse de pié, agarré mi bolsa de papas fritas y emprendí el regreso a la sala.

–Además… –dijo el tío cuando ya estaba a mis espaldas –Tú tampoco te has portado muy bien que digamos, tienes un "Mike Newton" en tu conciencia.

Me quedé como congelada ante las palabras de mi tío, quien riendo a carcajadas, salió de la cocina y me dejó ahí parada como estatua.

Sí, no podía negar el hecho de que había coqueteado y besado a Mike en mi estúpido arranque rebelde. Y si no hubiera sido por la irrupción de Jake en ese bar, probablemente hubiera terminado en una situación más comprometedora con Mike.

De hecho, esa misma mañana, en lo que esperaba a que la lavadora terminara con la primera tanda de ropa que había echado en ella, Mike me había telefoneado a casa del abuelo Charlie. Según él, había llamado para saber cómo estaba, pues se había preocupado de que el "_animal de Black_" me hubiera hecho daño; le agradecí el gesto con toda la formalidad y frialdad que pude. Era totalmente mi culpa que se hubiera hecho una idea errónea sobre nosotros, pero le deje bastante claro que había sido un desliz a causa del alcohol. Tal y como lo imaginé, a Mike no le gustó nada mi rechazo, y antes de que la cosa se pusiera más densa, corté la llamada.

Había usado a Mike de la peor manera y me avergonzaba por ello. Y aunque para mí ya estaba desecha mi relación con Jake, no tenía excusa para haber pasado de sus brazos a otros en tan pocas horas. Después de todo, yo tampoco era una blanca palomita.

–¿Sucede algo, hija?

–No, nada importante mamá… Me quedé pensando en una tontería sin importancia. –Me despabilé de mis cavilaciones y regresé a sentarme entre mis padres, quienes junto al resto de la familia estaban a punto de empezar a ver una película.

Justo cuando empezaban los créditos iniciales, mi teléfono celular emitió un sonido indicándome que tenía un mensaje de texto

"_Me dijo tu abuelo que ya habías solucionado las cosas con tus padres_"

Así que Jacob ya se había enterado.

"_Sí, así es_"

"_Me alegro por ustedes_"

"_Gracias_"

"_¿Y nosotros?_"

Leí el último mensaje una y otra vez, pero no respondí. No sabía qué decirle, porque para mi, ese "nosotros" no existía. Lo de Jacob y yo era algo muy distinto a lo sucedido con mi familia.

–¿Quién es? –me preguntó mi madre en un ligero susurro, pero yo sabía que el resto podía escucharla.

–Jacob, se enteró que ya habíamos arreglado las cosas. El abuelo Charlie le contó. –apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de mi madre y ella me rodeó con su brazo. Me acurruqué para estar más cómoda, aunque a decir verdad, no le estaba prestando atención a la película.

–¿Y?

–Dijo que se alegraba y le di las gracias. Fue todo.

Mamá no insistió en el tema y se lo agradecí. Me sentía bastante abrumada, tanto por las emociones del día como por el hecho que de pronto Jacob había encontrado bastantes defensores de su causa ente los miembros de mi familia.

Siendo justa, sabía que tenía que hablar con él, darle esa mentada oportunidad que todos me decían. Tenía que darle el derecho de que me contara la versión de su historia, y sabía que al final, iba a terminar escuchándolo. Sólo que todavía no podía decir cuándo iba a suceder eso.

Había logrado comprender y perdonar las acciones de mi familia, porque lo habían hecho por amor a mi madre, pero realmente nunca llegaron a hacerme daño. Siempre me habían cuidado, protegido y amado, sin importar sus pensamientos pasados.

Lo de Jacob me dolía porque había descubierto la intensidad de sus sentimientos por mi madre. La había amado, la había deseado con intensidad, habría dado su alma por ella si hubiera sido necesario. Y yo no me sentía capaz de competir contra eso, es más ni siquiera quería intentarlo, jamás podría ver a mi madre como mi rival de amores. No, porque eso significaría terminar odiándola de verdad, y jamás, jamás podría hacer eso.

Me había dado miedo que la oposición de mi familia a mi relación con Jake terminara llevándome a la disyuntiva de escoger entre ellos y Jacob. Lo irónico es que al final, aún y cuando mi familia aceptaba que yo lo amara, iba a tener que alejarme de él para poder seguir adelante.

Me desperté muy temprano, pues el sol no había terminado de salir siquiera. Me estiré sobre la cama aún y lancé un pequeño bostezo mientras trataba de recordar cómo es que había llegado a la cama la noche anterior. En algún momento, me quedé dormida entre los brazos de mamá y creí recordar que papá me había subido en brazos hasta mi cama, mientras mi mamá y la tía Rose me habían ayudado a ponerme la pijama. No recordaba bien los detalles, pues había estado más dormida que despierta, pero podía recordar sus rostros perfectamente en esos breves lapsos de conciencia.

Miré al cielo a través del enorme ventanal; era otro de esos típicos días lluviosos en Forks, sólo que esta vez, el cielo me parecía más gris, más triste, como si estuviera deprimido.

"_La deprimida es otra_".

Con los días, mi furia inicial hacia Jacob se había transformado en tristeza y dolor. Decían que el primer amor era el más difícil de olvidar y el que más dolor causaba al terminar, pero también, era aquel que te arrancaba una sonrisa tierna cuando al tiempo pensabas en él. Esperaba que fuera verdad, que algún día pudiera recordar con una sonrisa mi relación con Jake, aunque en esos precisos instantes sintiera que el pesar de mi corazón no iba a terminar nunca.

Me levanté de la cama sin ganas y me dirigí primero al clóset para escoger algo qué ponerme; fruncí el ceño al ver la pequeña maleta donde había guardado algunas prendas el día de ayer, cuando estaba decidida a alejarme de mi familia un tiempo. Recordé que prácticamente había aceptado la invitación de Awka y lamenté que no tuviera una forma de contactarlo para avisarle que siempre no iba a irme con él.

"_No me va a quedar de otra que ir esta noche al claro para decirle en persona que no me voy a marchar. En fin, sirve que me despido de él y tal vez más adelante pueda visitarlo a él y a su familia en compañía de la mía_"

No podía creer las tonterías que dije, las que había hecho y las que estuve a punto de realizar por mi ofuscación; irme con Awka era una de ellas.

"_¿Y no querer escuchar a Jacob? ¿No sería también una tontería no querer enfrentarlo? Tal vez los demás tengan razón, tal vez me estoy equivocando en mi decisión. Pero tal vez sea porque tengo mucho miedo de lo que Jake pueda decirme, porque una cosa es que en sus recuerdos haya descubierto lo que sentía por mi madre, pero no me siento capaz de soportar escucharlo de su propia voz._"

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, agarré unos jeans y una camiseta cualquiera junto con una muda de ropa interior y me metí a bañar. Tal vez el agua caliente me relajara los músculos y me calmara esa sensación de desasosiego que tenía.

Bajé hasta la cocina y ahí me encontré a mi madre y a mi abuela.

–¡Buenos días!

–Buenos días… ¿y los demás?

–Tus tíos salieron de caza; tu padre y el abuelo están checando algunas cosas en internet. Al parecer, la bolsa amaneció bastante inestable este día.

Al escuchar la palabra "caza" sentí un cierto ardor en la garganta; mi cuerpo me recordaba la necesidad de sangre que tenía, pues habían pasado bastantes días desde la última vez que había salido de cacería. Tal vez pudiera remediarlo esa noche.

–¿Dormiste bien, hija?

–Sí, mamá, ¿por…?

–Estuviste algo inquieta durante la noche…

–¿Papá estuvo visitando mi mente otra vez? –pregunté suspicaz.

–No, claro que no. Es que alcanzamos a escuchar algunas cosas que dijiste en tus sueños.

–¿Hablo dormida? –No tenía conocimiento de que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, y tampoco recordaba nada de lo que había soñado la noche anterior.

–No lo habías hecho antes, a decir verdad.

–Y es algo de familia… –dijo de pronto la voz de mi padre, que se había materializado repentinamente a un lado de mi madre –Bella siempre hablaba entre sueños cuando era humana.

–O sí, lo "recuerdo" –dibujé unas comillas al aire con los dedos de mis manos –Tú entrabas cada noche por la ventana de su cuarto y mientras dormía, te encantaba escuchar lo que hablaba, pues era lo más parecido a "escuchar" su mente.

–Hablando de "recordar", princesa, ¿nos podrías explicar qué fue lo que pasó el sábado cuando…? Tú sabes…

–Se me hacía raro que no hubieran abordado aún el tema, ya se habían tardado, papá.

De pronto, el abuelo Carlisle ya se encontraba también en la cocina, así que cuatro pares de ojos me miraron fijamente mientras esperaban mi explicación.

–Verán, hace algunos meses empecé a experimentar una nueva faceta de mi don. Resulta que si toco a alguien, puedo "bajar" a mi mente fragmentos de sus recuerdos, por más lejanos o recientes que sean y después, reproducirlos en mi cabeza como si fueran mis propios recuerdos.

–¿Ocurre siempre que tocas a alguien? –preguntó fascinado el abuelo Carlisle.

–No, de hecho, ocurre cuando menos lo espero. Es algo que no he podido controlar ni una sola vez; he intentado hacerlo a propósito, pero sin resultado.

–¿Y por qué no nos habías hablado de ello?

–Porque… –dudé si decirles el motivo real o no. No quería ofender a papá, pero tampoco debía mentirles, pues a causa de secretos y medias verdades, habíamos tenido un problema bastante serio el día sábado anterior –tal vez suene tonto, pero es que quería tener un secreto que fuera únicamente mío. Con el don de papá, es imposible tener secretos en esta familia –rápidamente volteé a ver a mi padre –No es crítica ni nada por el estilo, yo sé que te esfuerzas por darnos la privacidad necesaria, pero también sé que a veces es difícil no escuchar nuestras mentes –volví a mirar a todos otra vez– Cuando descubrí esta nueva "modalidad" de mi don, por así llamarla, la oculté porque en primera, no sabía si era algo permanente, después, porque quería tener algo que nada más me perteneciera a mí, y por último, porque era un reto burlar el radar que tiene papá en la cabeza.

–¿Entonces…?

El timbre de mi celular interrumpió la pregunta de mi padre. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y al ver el nombre en el identificador de llamadas, torcí un poco el gesto.

–Es Jacob –dije en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada por parte de mi familia.

Dejé que el timbre siguiera sonando.

–¿No piensas responder? –por el tono de voz de mi padre, imaginé que mi actitud no le parecía la más adecuada.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la barra de la cocina y lo miré como si de un bicho se tratara.

–Renesmee, hija, habla con él…

–Mamá…

–Nessie, no es de buena educación ignorar a la gente

–Abuela… –el teléfono dejó de sonar, registrando la llamada como perdida. –¡Ooops! Ya dejó de sonar, no alcancé a contestar –pronuncié algo sarcástica mientras me encogía de hombros.

–Nessie, no sé de donde saliste tan cabezota.

–No lo sé papá, habrá que revisar el árbol genealógico… –dije al tiempo que me dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba el cartón de jugo de naranja. Prefería fingir que de pronto me entraba un apetito feroz con tal de dejar el tema de Jacob por la paz.

Para mi desdicha, mi teléfono volvió a sonar y papá fue más rápido que yo, que sin importarle mi cara de horror, contestó la llamada.

–¿Jacob?.. Sí, todo bien por aquí… sí, fue un alivio solucionar las cosas… mmm, sí, aquí está –agité las manos en forma negativa, imaginando las intenciones de mi padre –Te la paso… Renesmee, quieren hablar contigo –me extendió el teléfono, sin siquiera tapar la bocina –No te portes como una niña…

Miré el móvil como si fuera una serpiente venenosa o un plato de espinacas; ambos me provocaban asco.

A regañadientes, agarré el aparato de la mano de mi padre.

–¿Si?

–Renesmee….

No pude evitar estremecerme y sentir que mis rodillas flaqueaban al escuchar pronunciar mi nombre con su profunda voz. Quise reprender a mi traicionero cuerpo y di gracias al cielo de que Jacob no pudiera ver cuánto podía afectarme aún.

–¿Qué hay? –mi voz salió muy débil para mi propio disgusto.

Con discreción, mis abuelos y mis padres salieron de la cocina para darme privacidad. Pero con ese súper oído que tenían, no dudaba que fueran capaces de escuchar mi conversación sin esfuerzo alguno.

–Llamé para saber cómo estabas.

–Estoy bien, gracias.

–Supe que hiciste las paces con tu familia.

–Sí, anoche me lo dijiste en tus mensajes…

–Sí, es cierto…

¡Diablos! Era obvio que esta llamada no era fácil para ninguno de los dos, y yo me empeñaba en subir el grado de dificultad para él, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Para mi desgracia, era demasiado sentida y orgullosa, difícilmente daba mi brazo a torcer.

–Este… tú auto está listo, puedes pasar por él cuando quieras.

–Mmmm, gracias, por avisarme. Le voy a pedir al abuelo Charlie que pase por él, sólo dime cuánto es para hacerte el cheque.

–No pienso cobrarte.

–Entonces, quédate con el auto si quieres. No quiero nada de ti si no es con un pago de por medio.

–Nessie, no seas tonta… ¿cómo voy a cobrarte si eres…?

–Soy una clienta –lo interrumpí –es lógico que pague por los servicios prestados, ¿no?

–¿Por qué te portas así? No pensé que fueras tan dura –su voz sonó algo exasperada.

–¿Y lo preguntas todavía? –dije con sorna

–Renesmee, tenemos que hablar.

–No hay nada que decir, todo está bastante claro.

–No, las cosas no son como tú crees.

–No es que las crea, es que las vi. Tú recuerdos son bastante vívidos, por cierto… Y lamentablemente, no puedo deshacerme de ellos…

–Tu padre algo me dijo sobre eso, pero no entendí bien. Tal vez pudieras explicármelo.

–No veo el caso, Jacob…

Ambos lados del teléfono quedaron en silencio. Yo no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir hablando con él sin perder la compostura, pero al mismo tiempo, mi lado masoquista evitaba que cerrara el móvil, pues deseaba seguir escuchando su voz aunque fuera unos segundos más.

–Por favor, Nessie, no nos hagas esto… podemos solucionar las cosas. Aún el peor de los criminales tienen derecho a defenderse, ¿no?

A mi mente vinieron las palabras que el tío Emmett me había dicho la noche anterior: "_Tú tampoco te has portado muy bien que digamos, tienes un "Mike Newton" en tu conciencia_"

–Jacob… –me costaba decirlo, aún cuando había tomado la decisión.

–Dime…

–Está bien, tú ganas… ¿cuándo quieres que hablemos?

–¿Ahora mismo?

No, era demasiado pronto para mí. Tenía que prepararme para verlo, para tener la fortaleza suficiente para no terminar arrodillándome y suplicándole que me amara aunque fuera un poco.

–Este… tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para mi madre –dije como excusa, aunque era cierto que tenía que comprarle algo, pues con tantas cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos días, había pasado por alto que el cumpleaños de mamá era al día siguiente.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Qué tal esta noche? Puedo pasarme por tu taller y recoger mi auto de una vez.

–¿Quieres que hablemos en mi taller? –dijo algo incrédulo por mi elección.

–Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para lo que tenemos que decirnos

–Supongo –noté que mi respuesta le había calado –Cierro el lugar a las siete, ¿crees que puedas venir a esa hora? Los chicos se habrán ido y vamos a poder hablar con privacidad.

Recordé que a esa hora había quedado de verme con Awka. Tenía que ir a despedirme de él y decirle que siempre no iba a acompañarle; se había portado bien conmigo, no se merecía una grosería de mi parte.

–A las ocho mejor, tengo algo qué hacer antes.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué?

–No, pero te lo voy a decir de todas maneras: voy a visitar a un amigo.

–¿Ese amigo no será de casualidad Mike Newton? –detecté cierto enojo y lo que parecía un ligero destello de celos en su voz. No quería hacerme ilusiones, pero una parte de mi se emocionó.

–No es asunto tuyo.

–Sí lo es si el tipo intenta propasarse contigo.

–Mike no se quiso propasar conmigo…

–No, lo olvidé, tú estabas más que dispuesta a dejar que…

–¡Jacob! –mi voz sonó algo enojada, pero siendo honesta, era más bien vergüenza lo que sentía por mi comportamiento. –Si te vas a poner pesado, entonces no veo el caso de hablar…

–No, no, es que… ¡Diablos, Renesmee! No sabes lo que duele esto…

Sí que lo sabía y mejor que él.

–Me tengo que ir… Nos vemos en la noche… Adiós.

Colgué antes de darle la oportunidad de que dijera algo más.

Esa noche lo vería, y que el cielo me ayudara, porque no sabía si tendría la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentarlo. Quizás en el futuro, cuando pensara en mi primer amor no lo haría con una sonrisa, sino con resentimiento por causarme este dolor. Sin ánimo de sonar melodramática o cursi, pero algo me decía que jamás sería capaz de amar a nadie que no fuera Jacob Black; y eso significaba una eternidad en la más profunda soledad.

* * *

**LA COSA SE VE COMPLICADA ENTRE JAKE Y NESSIE**

**A QUE ADIVINAN A QUIÉN QUIERE VER A LAS 7 ¿NO?**

**SALE EL PRÓXIMO CAPI!!**


	19. Horas Finales

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

HORAS FINALES

_**9:33 a.m**_

–¿Vas a ver a Jacob esta noche? –me preguntó mi madre por enésima vez

–Sí mamá, ya te lo había dicho antes

–Lo siento hija, no quiero parecer entrometida, sólo es que…

–Crees que me puedo echar para atrás –finalicé la frase por ella –No lo haré. Dije que voy a ir y me gusta cumplir con mi palabra.

–Lo sé, pero no lo decía por eso. Estoy preocupada por ti; claro que quiero que Jacob y tú solucionen las cosas, pues antes de que todo esto pasara fueron amigos, pero sé que esto es difícil para ti y que te duele. Lo último que deseo es verte sufrir.

Abracé a mamá y le besé la mejilla antes de contestar.

–Gracias mami. Pero eso de "no sufrir", bueno ya es tarde para eso… –suspiré profundamente –El amor apesta, ¿no?

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó medio divertida, medio en serio.

Solté a mamá y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre el colchón de mi cama.

–Porque para ser feliz, primero tienes qué sufrirlo… tú me entiendes, ¿no? Vi tus recuerdos, aunque algo brumosos a decir verdad. Realmente lo pasaste mal cuando papá se fue.

Ahora fue mi madre quien emitió un largo y profundo suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama, a un lado de donde yo estaba recostada. Parecía que su mente se remontaba a un lugar y un tiempo bastante lejano.

–Sí, tú lo viste, puedes darte una idea de cómo fue, pero ¿sabes? No cambiaria nada, absolutamente nada de lo que tuvimos qué pasar para llegar aquí. Estos años que he pasado a lado de tu padre, sobre todo a partir de tu nacimiento, ha sido los mejores de mi existencia.

–¿No te hubiera gustado evitar esos meses tan negros? –le pregunté sorprendida.

–No, porque a pesar de que fueron muy duros, me ayudaron a crecer y a madurar. Y ese mismo dolor afianzó el enorme amor que sentimos tu padre y yo; haber estado a punto de perdernos nos hizo darnos cuenta que nunca podríamos seguir existiendo el uno sin el otro.

El rostro de mamá resplandecía al hablar del amor que sentía por mi padre; ojalá algún día yo pudiera expresarme así, reflejar esa dicha, esa luz como la que ella proyectaba. Sí, esperaba amar y ser amada con la misma intensidad.

–¡Wow! Me dejas sin palabras… Ojalá algún día pueda hablar así –no pude evitar que mis palabras salieran con un dejo de tristeza y melancolía.

–Y lo harás, te lo prometo, porque estoy completamente segura que allá afuera hay alguien que te ama de esta manera tan intensa, tan eterna y al mismo tiempo, tan incomprensible.

–¿En serio?, ¿y de casualidad no tendrás el nombre y el teléfono de este súper hombre de mis sueños? –dije bromista

–No necesario que te lo diga, tú mejor que nadie sabe quién es y dónde te está esperando. Y después de esta noche, me vas a dar la razón.

No respondí a las palabras optimistas de mi madre. Era lógico que pensara que iba a tener mi final feliz, que el amor iba a triunfar entre la princesa y su príncipe, o en este caso, con su lobito encantado. Pero esto no era un cuento de hadas, distaba mucho de serlo.

Paseé mi vista distraídamente por mi habitación, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en el pequeño lobo de peluche que Jacob había ganado para mí en la feria.

–¿Y ese lobito? –preguntó mamá al darse cuenta qué era lo que había captado mi atención.

–Jacob lo ganó para mí en la feria.

–¿La feria que está a las afueras de Forks?

–Sí. Jake recordó cuánto me gustan y me llevó allá… –no pude evitar sonreír al recordar el paseo, sobre todo cuando Jacob se había esforzado por ganar el premio para la pequeña Melanie. Esos recuerdos parecían lejanos, aún y cuando apenas habían pasado un par de días de distancia.

–Por lo visto, a Jake todavía le gusta regalar "lobitos"…

–¿Cómo?

–Sí, una vez me regaló una pulsera de plata con un dije de un lobo que él mismo talló en madera.

De pronto, a mi mente vino ese recuerdo. Sí, era uno de los tantos que había obtenido de mi madre el sábado por la noche, sólo que no era muy visible; recordaba lo de la pulsera, pero había detalles que no había alcanzado a ver.

–O sí, la pulsera…. –inconscientemente, mi voz se tiñó de amargura.

Mamá me miró sorprendida por la forma en que lo había dicho.

–¿Por qué lo dices así, como si fuera algo… desagradable?

–Porque… ¡mamá! Tú lo sabes…

–¿Qué?

–Que para los quileutes, el darle una pulsera a alguien es como darle un anillo de compromiso. O sea, el regalo que te hizo Jacob era una muestra de su compromiso por ti, por el amor que te tiene…

–Renesmee, ¿de qué hablas? Jacob me lo dio como regalo de graduación. Fue un simple gesto amistoso.

–Ajá….

–Es en serio, creo que estás confundida. ¿De dónde sacas que esa pulsera era el equivalente a un anillo de compromiso?

–De tus propios recuerdos. Ahí fue donde lo escuché o lo vi o como quieras llamarlo.

–Nena, no te entiendo… ¿Segura? Dijiste que mis recuerdos te llegan como brumosos, ¿no?

–Sí, pero solo tus recuerdos de cuando eras humana. Los que son posteriores a tu conversión, son tan claros, tan definidos, mientras que los otros… digamos que como vampira tu memoria es calidad Blue-ray y como humana, es VHS.

O.k, mala analogía cuando mamá nunca se había distinguido por ser precisamente fanática de la tecnología.

–Creo que mis "brumosos" recuerdos te han confundido… Sí, una de las tradiciones quileutes es dar a su prometida, o al objeto de su impronta en el caso de los metamorfos, una pulsera de cuero tejida por ellos mismos. Y sólo se la entregan a su verdadero amor; Jacob alguna vez nos lo contó a tu padre y a mí.

"_Pulsera tejida de cuero…"_

–¡Ah!, como la pulsera que Quil le dio a Claire, su "_improntada_"... Con razón.

–¿Con razón, qué cariño?

–Vi la pulsera que traía Claire y le comenté a Jacob que me había gustado y que pensaba decirle a Quil que me hiciera una. Jacob me contestó medio molesto que no, que en ese caso mejor él me la haría. –mamá pareció contener el aliento con mis palabras, aunque trató de disimularlo. –Imagino que quería ahorrarle a Quil el mal rato de decirme que no…

–Probablemente…

–¿Todavía la conservas? –mi madre me miró confundida –La pulsera de plata, que si todavía la conservas…

–Sí, todavía la conservo, pero no porque tenga un significado amoroso –aclaró rápidamente, como si temiera que yo le encontrara un significado más intimo al gesto –sino porque fue un regalo que me hizo mi mejor amigo. Además, tu padre me regalón un dije de diamante en forma de corazón que también puse ahí.

Había algo en esa historia de la pulsera que se me escapaba. Algo que no podía recordar; en esos momentos odiaba que mi mente fuera tan humana, tan capaz de llenarse de bruma e ir escondiendo recuerdos en lo más profundo de mi inconsciente, pero era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar al ser parte de dos mundos tan diferentes.

_**1:04 p.m.**_

–Renesmee, ¿segura que quieres entrar ahí? –parecía que le había propuesto a mi tía prenderle fuego a su guardarropa por la mueca que puso.

–Tía, tengo que buscarle un regalo a mamá y mis opciones son bastante limitadas.

–Sí, lo sé pero ¿esto? –la tía Alice señaló a nuestro alrededor para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

–Sabes que mamá odia los regalos y la única forma de que acepte algo es uno, que el regalo no sea caro; dos, que sea algo usado, o tres, que papá se la halla comprado. Así que esta tienda _vintage_ es mi última opción.

–Podríamos ir a Seattle…

–No tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que ver a Jacob esta noche y si vamos a Seattle, dudo que llegue a tiempo.

–¿Por fin entraste en razón? ¡Bravo!

–Tía… no hay nada que amerite el "_bravo_". Todos han estado moliéndome con que le de una oportunidad a Jacob y con tal de que me dejen en paz, lo voy a hacer. Pero dudo que algo cambie entre nosotros.

–Mmm, ¿quién sabe? Todo puede pasar.

–¿Qué? ¿Viste mi futuro? –pregunté en broma

–No necesito ver tu futuro para saberlo. Es algo bastante obvio hasta para un ciego… Nessie, ¿qué buscamos exactamente?

–No sé, algo antiguo, interesante y con una gran historia detrás.

–O sea, algo viejo y bastante usado.

–¡Ja! Mira quién habla de vejez… –enarqué una ceja, burlona

–Niña, más respeto para tu joven, simpática y adorable tía.

Reí con ganas. Me encantaba salir con la tía Alice, pues era bastante divertida y compartíamos la pasión por las compras.

–Bueno, volvamos a nuestro asunto, ¿tienes idea qué es lo que quieres?

–No sé, tal vez algo como mi guardapelo –dije mientras lo tomaba en mi mano derecha

–Nunca te lo quitas, ¿verdad?

–No, ni pensarlo. Fue el primer regalo de navidad que me dio mamá.

–Lamento mucho haberme perdido tu primera navidad, Nessie –la tía formó una especie de puchero –Pero era necesario que me fuera…

–Sí, lo sé. Gracias a que trajiste a Nahuel, pudimos apaciguar a los Vulturi.

Me estremecí nada más con pronunciar su nombre y di gracias al cielo de que aparentemente se habían olvidado de nosotros. Curiosamente, la tía Alice pareció inquietarse también con la evocación a de nuestros "amigos" italianos.

–Sí, pero aún así, me hubiera encantado ver tu carita al abrir los obsequios, sobre todo el mío. Recuerdo que te negabas a dormir si no te poníamos el reproductor mp3 con las canciones que te había grabado Edward. Ah, y ni hablar de la pulserita que te regaló Jacob, ¿recuerdas la vez que se te cayó en el bosque e hiciste que la buscáramos? No paraste de llorar hasta que Jasper la encontró.

"_La pulserita que te regaló Jacob…_"

Mi mente pareció despertar un recuerdo que estaba demasiado atrás, escondido entre un montón de recuerdos propios y ajenos.

Recordaba el guardapelo porque siempre lo había tenido conmigo, pero ese primer regalo de papá y el de Jacob lo había olvidado por completo.

Sentí que las piernas y las manos me temblaban a medida que el recuerdo se hacía más claro, poniendo a trabar mi mente de lleno.

–Tía, ¿cómo era esa pulsera? ¿Era de color café?

–Sí, era una pulsera café de piel, intrincadamente trenzada… –la tía apretó los ojos, como queriendo enfocar mejor ese recuerdo al que aparentemente no le había puesto demasiada atención –Jacob fue quien la hizo, creo que era algo así como una tradición o una artesanía de los quileutes. Nunca presté demasiada atención a esa parte de la historia… ¿Qué te parece esto? –Dijo mientras señalaba a través de una vitrina, un juego de aretes y anillo estilo _Art Nouveau_

Pero no contesté; mi mente empezó a trabajar cada vez más rápido.

Una vez que la tía sacó a colación lo del regalo de Jacob, mi mente buscó ese recuerdo exacto y pude ver con claridad que esa pulsera era idéntica a la que Quil le había dado a Claire.

"_No puedes pedirle a Quil que te haga una pulsera así, sería inapropiado. En todo caso, yo te la voy a dar_", me había dicho una vez Jacob.

"…_una de las tradiciones quileutes es dar a su prometida, o al objeto de su impronta en el caso de los metamórfos, una pulsera de cuero tejida por ellos mismos. Y sólo se la entregan a su verdadero amor_;_ Jacob alguna vez nos lo contó a tu padre y a mí…_"

"_Y sólo se la entregan a su verdadero amor_"

"_su verdadero amor_"

¿Sería posible qué…?

–¿Tía, me prestas tu móvil? Es urgente

–¿Y el tuyo? –la tía Alice parecía sorprendida por la urgencia, casi desesperación con la que hablaba.

–Lo dejé cargando… ¿me lo prestas?

–Toma.

Marqué casi a velocidad de la luz el número que me sabía de memoria.

–¡Maldición!

–¿Qué sucede, Nessie?

–Me dice que está fuera del área de servicio…

–¿A quién llamas?

–A Jacob, tengo que hablar con él, a como dé lugar… –Tenía que hablar con él y ya, tenía que saber si la conclusión a la que había llegado era real. Quería saber si yo era aquella en quién había dejado su impronta. Sabía que no tenía que hacerme ilusiones porque si no era así, iba a terminar peor de mal de cómo estaba. Sabía que tenía que ser sensata, precavida; sí, todo eso sabía mi mente, pero a mi corazón las precauciones parecían importarle un comino, él sabía que era verdad.

Volví a marcar, pero esta vez al taller de Jacob.

–¿Leah?

–¿Sí?

–Soy Renesmee, ¿está…?

–¡Vaya! Así que la princesita malagradecida se digna a llamar…

Fabuloso, la siempre _dulce_ Leah Clearwater estaba decidida a clavarme las garras

–Sí, a mi también me da gusto escucharte, querida –el sarcasmo afloró en mi voz de manera espontánea –¿Está Jake?

–No.

–¿Dónde está?

–No sé, no soy su niñera.

Exhalé exasperada.

–¿A qué hora regresa?

–No lo sé, tampoco llevo su agenda.

–¿Podrías…? –el teléfono sonó ocupado. Leah me había colgado sin importarle un comino lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

–¿Qué sucede Nessie?

–Leah me colgó… –dije incrédula. No podía dar crédito a lo maleducada que era aquella

–¿Por qué llamaste a Leah?

–Marqué al taller buscando a Jake, pero no estaba o Leah no me lo quiso pasar…

–¿Llamaste a Jacob? ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas cancelar la cita?

–Yo… –de pronto dudé si decirle o no a la tía mis sospechas. Mi corazón quería gritar de alegría, pero mi mente me pedía ir con cautela. Opté por lo segundo, no podía decir nada antes de hablar con Jake –Digamos que, de pronto siento que estoy más… mmm… accesible para hablar con él.

La tía me miró con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, pero cualquier cosa que fuera lo que estuviera pensando se lo guardó para sí.

–Bueno, entonces ¿qué vas a comprarle a tu madre?

Recordé el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

–Este, creo que me voy a llevar el juego de aretes y anillo que me dijiste…

La verdad es que lo del regalo había pasado a segundo término. Mi encuentro con Jake era lo que ahora llenaba todos mis pensamientos.

_**6:25 p.m**_.

–Mamá, se les hace tarde. Apenas van a alcanzar a llegar a la función.

Estaba desesperada porque se marcharan. Había convencido a mamá y a la tía Alice para que me ayudaran a sacar a papá de Forks por esa noche.

Quería tener la intimidad necesaria en mi charla con Jacob, y aunque papá se esforzaba, yo sabía que era muy difícil que se le escapara algo de su "radar mental" estando tan cerca; así que esa noche, mamá, papá, la tía Alice y el tío Jasper irían a Port Angels a matar el tiempo en lo que yo arreglaba lo mío con Jake. Con tanta distancia de por medio, era imposible que papá supiera lo que estaba pasando entre mi novio y yo.

La tía Rose se había negado a ir, temiendo (y esperando también) que las cosas no salieran bien; quería estar en casa por si yo regresaba con el corazón molido y necesitaba un hombro para llorar. En mi fuero interno sabía que eso no iba a suceder, pero no dije nada al respecto. Agradecí el apoyo de mi tía, así que ella como Emmett y mis abuelos se quedarían en casa. No me preocupé por ello, ya que ellos no tenían forma alguna de enterarse de lo que sucediera en el taller.

–Sí, sí, ya vamos… ¿segura que quieres que nos vayamos? Tal vez…

–Ma, por favor. Necesito calma, tranquilidad e intimidad para hablar con Jacob. Lo último que quiero es que mi vida amorosa termine siendo como una radionovela para ustedes.

–Lo entiendo, sólo que quisiera estar en casa cuando regreses; sólo por si las cosas no salen bien.

–No te preocupes, no me voy a desmoronar –"_porque no va a ver motivo para eso. Casi lo puedo jurar_", finalicé en mi mente. –¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Papaaaaaaá! ¡Tía Aliiiice! ¡Tío Jaspeeeeeeeeeer! ¡Se les hace tarde!

Uno a uno, hicieron acto de aparición ante mis gritos. Casi a empujones los fui llevando hasta la puerta de la casa.

–Cualquier cosa, llámanos por favor, estaremos aquí en un parpadeo.

–Ok, papá.

–Regresa temprano, ¿quieres? No me gusta que andes sola y tan tarde

–Sí, mamá…

–Oh, se me olvida algo… ¿me acompañas, Nessie?

Pero mi tía ya me estaba prácticamente arrastrando de la mano hacia su habitación.

Escaleras arriba, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se acercó a mi oreja, tapando con una mano lo que me decía.

–Toma –con su otra mano, puso una cajita en la mía.

–¿Qué…? –miré la cajita en cuestión y reconocí el dibujo del guerrero troyano en ella – ¡Tía!

–¡Shhh!

–Pee… peee… –estaba segurísima que estaba tan roja como un tomate – ¿Lo viste?

–¡Claro que no! No puedo verte y cuando decides unir tu destino con el de Jacob, menos… Pero conozco los instintos, ya sean humanos, licántropos o vampíricos y en cuanto al amor, bueno, todo se reduce a lo mismo.

–Tía… –estaba mortificada de que papá pudiera estar escuchando en esos instantes nuestra conversación, porque de ser así se negaría a irse.

–Sólo es por precaución. Nunca está de más ser prevenida en estos casos, ¿Qué no? Además, imagino que no quieres ser madre de una camada de lobitos todavía, ¿verdad?

No supe qué responder a eso, me quedé completamente muda de la vergüenza.

Acompañé a la tía de regreso a la puerta, donde los demás la esperaban. Sondeé el rostro de mis padres, pero no encontré indicios de que hubieran podido escuchar lo que la tía me había dicho momentos antes.

–Nos vemos, cielo.

–Pórtate bien, ¿ok?

–Si mamá, sí papá…

–Cuídate, Nessie…. –entendí el doble sentido de las palabras de la tía Alice

–Regresa temprano, sino Emmett va a ir a buscarte sobrinita.

Puse los ojos en blanco. De verdad que mi familia no dejaba de cuidarme ni un segundo, y aunque a veces se sobrepasaba, la verdad es que los adoraba y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Cerré la puerta, pero en un loco impulso, la abrí y salí al exterior.

–Mami, papi… –los detuve antes de subir al auto.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mi madre.

–Nada, sólo quería decirles cuánto los amo –la voz se me engrosó de la emoción. Los abracé a los dos extendiendo mis brazos todo lo que pude.

–Y nosotros a ti, princesa. –Papá me besó en la frente y antes de separarse de mí, me dedicó una tierna sonrisa. –Será mejor que nos vayamos, sino, no vamos a alcanzar la función. Nos vemos al rato.

Me quedé quieta, observando el auto perderse a la distancia mientras los faros traseros se iban convirtiendo en apenas un pequeño punto de luz. Miré al cielo y me di cuenta que ya estaba casi oscuro; recordé la cita con Awka, así que entré a la casa por mi teléfono celular y de ahí, partí rumbo al claro. Esperaba no llegar tarde.

_**7:01 p.m**_

–¡Maldita sea!

Gruñí por enésima vez mientras me regañaba por haber decidido acudir al claro usando un vestido tan corto. Había escogido para mi cita con Jacob un femenino vestido azul marino, de tirantes finos, ajustado en el pecho pero de caída suelta.

–Por lo menos me puse los _flats_…

Me había arreglado con bastante esmero para mi cita con Jacob, deseosa de que me encontrara irresistible esa noche; sabía que el tiempo entre mi encuentro con Awka y mi cita con Jake era justo, que no alcanzaría regresar a casa y cambiarme, así que decidí ir a ver al primero ya arreglada. Y aunque había estado a punto de no ir a ver a Awka, mi buena conciencia me había reprochado por ser capaz de pensar en comportarme tan grosera con él. Claro que no le había mencionado a nadie de mi familia que iba a ir al claro, les había contado que Awka ya se iba a regresar a su país, más no les conté de mis intenciones iniciales por irme con él y mucho menos que pensaba despedirme de mi nuevo amigo en persona. Sabía que mi padre aún recelaba de él, sobre todo porque no había podido conocerlo en persona y por lo tanto, escuchar su mente.

Paré mi desenfrenada carrera justo en el medio del claro y me sorprendió no encontrar a nadie ahí.

"_¡Vaya!, así que al final corrí por nada_…"

Al parecer, Awka no estaba ahí. Probablemente se había dado cuenta que no decía en serio lo de acompañarle a Brasil. Lamentaba no haberme despedido, pero así eran las cosas.

Me encogí de hombros y me di media vuelta para emprender la marcha de regreso; tal vez tuviera tiempo suficiente para cambiarme de ropa, pues estaba segura que mi vestidito había sufrido un par de rasgaduras en el camino.

–¿Te marchas? –La voz de Awka sonó detrás de mí

–¡Awka! –dije mientras me volvía para mirarle. Lo noté diferente, aunque parecía el mismo de siempre, pero aún así, los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron. –Pensé que al final te habías ido sin despedirte de mí.

–Siento la tardanza, pero supuse que aquí también daban los clásicos cinco minutos de tolerancia… –su tono sonó algo mordaz. Parecía que su genio no era el mejor ese día, que era bastante negro como la ropa que usaba esa noche.

–Este… lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. Quería despedirme de ti –dije con tono jovial, pensando que tal vez eran imaginaciones mías lo del humor de Awka; tal vez estaba tan desesperada por salir de eso y correr al lado de Jake, que ya estaba viendo cosas que no eran.

–¿Despedirte de mi?

–Sí, o ¿siempre no te vas esta noche?

–Sí, pero creí que venías conmigo.

–Oh, verás… se arreglaron las cosas con mis padres. –Podría jurar que los ojos de Awka pasaron de azul a negro al escuchar mis palabras– Hablamos y solucionamos las cosas; seguí tu consejo después de todo

No respondió nada, así que seguí hablando para rellenar el incómodo silencio que parecía instalarse entre nosotros.

–Medite lo que me dijiste de darles una oportunidad, así que lo hice. Entendí los motivos que tuvieron para hacer y decir esas cosas…

–Querían matarte, deseaban hacerlo –su tono de voz era seco

–Sí, lo sé… Pero las cosas fueron más complicadas que eso. Al final lo que importa es que es mi familia y me ama.

–No parecías pensar eso antes. No creí que te vendieras tan fácilmente.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Awka? ¿Por qué me hablaba así?

–No lo diría así…. En fin, creo que será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que hablar con Jacob esta noche, me está esperando.

–¿Jacob? –pareció escupir el nombre –Así que has decidido volver con el perro.

–No… –estuve a punto de reprocharle que insultara así a mi novio, pero lo dejé correr. Algo me dijo que era mejor dejarlo pasar –Creo que voy a regresar con él, voy a tratar de solucionar las cosas entre nosotros.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque lo amo

–Pero él ama a tu madre.

–¡No!, no es así… él me ama a mi. Descubrí que yo soy esa a quien él ama, a quién ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

–¿Tiempo atrás? Pero si apenas eras una niña. Creo que tienen un nombre para ese tipo de pervertidos, ¿no?

–No es como suena, te lo aseguro –empezaba a sentirme verdaderamente incómoda y arrepentida por haber ido.

–Oh, claro que sí. Es más repugnante, asqueroso de lo que suena… Qué decepción, _malen túten_. Pensé que tenías mejor gusto, y sobre todo, pensé que tenías palabra.

–¿Palabra? ¿A qué te refieres?

–A que habías prometido venir conmigo. Alejarte de esos que llamas familia, alejarte de ese miserable hijo de la luna. Jamás creí que traicionarías así a los de tu raza.

Las palabras de Awka destilaban bastante odio, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, empecé a sentir verdadero pánico de él.

–Yo no te prometí nada. Te dije que lo pensaría… y lo hice y decidí no ir contigo. No pensé que lo ibas a tomar así. –dije tratando de calmar la situación.

–Este… ambiente, te ha contaminado. No puedo creer que te resignes a vivir así, negando quién eres –lo miré desconcertada, sin saber qué decir, sin entender a qué se refería. –Somos dioses caminando entre los hombres, seres superiores ante quienes los humanos deben arrodillarse.

"_Oh, oh, creo que me he topado con un semi-vampiro insufriblemente ególatra_"

–No creo que yo caiga en esa categoría, veras…

–Lamento que quieras hacer esto tan difícil –continuó como si yo no hubiera dicho nada–Pensé que nos íbamos a ahorrar un episodio tan desagradable, que ibas a hacer las cosas fáciles. Y de verdad lo siento mucho.

Lo miré desconcertada, ¿a qué venía todo esto?

–¿Sabes? Creo que mejor me voy, te deseo un buen viaje y… fue un gusto. ¡Bye!

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, mi instinto me decía que por nada del mundo le diera la espalda a Awka.

–No lo creo… ¡Demitri! ¡Gianna! ¡Stanislav!

La voz de Awka pronunció los nombres como un trueno, y una a una de las figuras ataviadas en ropas negras, fueron materializándose delante de mis ojos. Me vi rodeada de pronto por tres vampiros, porque pude identificarlos de inmediato, gracias a sus escalofriantes ojos escarlatas.

–¿Qué… qué sucede?

–Que esta noche vienes conmigo, por las buenas o por las malas –le dedicó una rápida mirada a lo otros mientras que se acercaba con paso decidido a mi.

Por instinto, levanté las manos dispuesta a apartar de un empujón en el pecho a Awka, y cuando lo toqué, un recuerdo de su mente se bajó a la mía.

Awka había matado a Nahuel, tal y como Caín lo hizo con Abel. Sí, lo había hecho con un sadismo que iba más allá de lo animal, había disfrutado destrozando cada parte del cuerpo de su hermano. Y Awka iba a matarme a mí; lo supe porque tenía la misma mirada sedienta de sangre que cuando mató a Nahuel.

Instintivamente me puse en guardia, preparada para defenderme de esos cuatro monstruos que estaban frente a mí. Sabía que la pelea era desigual y que no tenía escapatoria, pero nunca me había rendido fácilmente y no iba a empezar esa noche.

–Será mejor que te alejes de mi, Awka. Si intentas tocarme o detenerme, te juro que te voy a patear el trasero sin piedad.

–Ja, ja, ja… Realmente eres divertida.

Hizo el intento de tomarme por el codo, pero fui más rápida y me zafé, a la vez que le asesté un buen puñetazo en el duro abdomen.

–Vaya, así que eres toda una fierecilla… Esto va a ser bastante divertido.

Respondió mi golpe con un fuerte puñetazo a mi plexo solar. Me sacó por completo el aire, dejándome echar un ovillo sobre el césped.

Awka y los demás se rieron burlones, crueles al verme tirada ahí.

Me levanté, dispuesta a luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra él. Recordé las lecciones que mis tíos me habían dado durante años a escondidas de mi madre, decidida a emplearlas a fondo.

Sin previo aviso, me abalancé sobre Awka y le asesté un buen derechazo en la mandíbula, aunque sentí que mis nudillos salieron lastimados en el proceso; empecé a lanzar patadas y golpes con los puños, unos tras otros; algunos los conecté en su cuerpo, otros, los esquivó el muy maldito. Awka se reía de mis esfuerzos a la vez que contestaba uno a uno de mis ataques.

–Este… berrinche, empieza a molestarme –dijo hastiado –Ríndete de una vez y ahorrémonos esto.

–¡Primero muerta antes de irme contigo!

–Si así lo quieres…

Awka había estado jugando conmigo antes, lo supe en cuanto recibí su ataque al completo. Traté como pude de dar la pelea, pero era inútil, era más que obvio que él ya era un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sentí que empezó a correr sangre de mi nariz y probé su sabor como metálico en mis labios. Tenía que reconocerlo, Awka me estaba dando una paliza a pesar de mis esfuerzos. En un momento determinado, mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Instintivamente, volteé al bolsillo de mi vestido donde lo traía guardado. Ese fue mi error.

Awka aprovechó mi distracción y me dio un puñetazo que me mandó volando al suelo. Oí un sonido hueco, como el de una piedra golpeando a otra; y eso fue todo, antes de sumirme en una profunda oscuridad.

Los ojos me pesaban, intentaba abrirlos a toda costa, salir a flote de esa oscuridad que me iba arrastrando hacia las profundidades. No sabía donde estaba, no era capaz de distinguir nada ni nadie…

–Esto no tiene por qué terminar así –dijo una áspera voz.

–A veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios en busca de la gloria… –respondió otra voz igual de grave, me parecía conocida, pero no supe de donde. Traté de levantar la cabeza pero me pesaba mucho y me dolía el doble. Todo el cuerpo me dolía horriblemente.

–Parece que está recobrando la conciencia… –dijo la primera voz.

Sentí que algo o alguien me levantaba y empezaba a caminar cargándome como si fuera tan ligera como el aire; escuché un crujir como el de la leña en el fuego y poco a poco empecé a sentir el calor cada vez más cerca de mí. Temblé de miedo y quise alejarme de ese fuego que empezaba a abrasar mi adolorida piel; los pulmones empezaron a llenarse humo, sofocándome y llenándome de pánico.

"_Estoy en el infierno_"

Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuve, antes de que la oscuridad volviera a atraparme y esta vez de una forma más cruel y macabra.

* * *

**TODO DA A ENTENDER QUE AWKA MATÓ A NESSIE ¿SERÁ CIERTO?**

**¡¡PERO ESPEREN!! TODAVÍA HAY MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**NI SIQUIERA HA COMENZADO, HAY MUCHO QUE LEER AÚN**

**¿QUÉ DICEN USTEDES? ¿QUIERE SABER MÁS?**

**¿QUÉ TAL UN CLICK AL BOTÓN VERDE? ;)**


	20. Despertar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publia a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

Estoy feliz de la vida, hoy aprobé mi examen de Geografía, con la profesora mas terrorífica y malvada del colegio. Me siento Dios!! que bonito regalo del día de la mujer. ^^

**

* * *

**

Interludio

–_Renesmee, ¿eres tú?_

–_Sí Jake, soy yo_

–_¿De verdad? ¿Realmente estás aquí conmigo?_

_El dulce rostro de Renesmee sonrió tenuemente; su sonrisa era apenas una leve mueca con tintes de tristeza._

–_¡Claro que sí! Nunca me he ido, nunca me iré de tu lado –Me tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos a la vez que con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla. Apoyé mi rostro en su mano y ladee la cara para besarle en el dorso de la muñeca._

–_Te he echado mucho de menos… Te extraño mucho, tanto que duele._

–_Jake, mi Jake… –su voz sonaba con un dejo de melancolía –Siempre estaré junto a ti, aunque no me puedas ver, aunque no me puedas escuchar, ahí estaré… Te lo juro._

–_No digas eso, por favor, suena como una despedida –mi voz era una desesperada súplica; la estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza, tal vez más de la necesaria, pero tenía que estar seguro que ella no se iba a ir de nuevo, que ella no volvería a dejarme en ese pozo de dolor en el que estaba sumido desde hacía tres semanas –No pienso permitir que te alejes de mi._

–_Jake, no puedo quedarme… Por más que quiera, ya no es mi tiempo –Agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró detenidamente a los ojos, con esa mirada tan cálida de sus ojos color chocolate._

–_Por favor… –volví a suplicarle. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba ni respirar._

–_Lo siento tanto… –Pude ver en sus ojos el pesar, pero a la vez, la certeza de que ya no había marcha atrás. _

_Me besó con intensidad y yo le correspondí de la misma manera; ese beso era tan dulce y tan amargo a la vez. Dulce porque extrañaba su contacto, su presencia, la extrañaba toda; amargo, porque en su intensidad pude leer su significado: era el beso de nuestra despedida._

–_No te vayas… no lo hagas… –dije entrecortadamente, besándola aún entre cada palabra._

–_Lo siento, lo siento mucho…_

–_Nessie… –su imagen se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco entre mis brazos –Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

–_Lo sé… –su sonrisa era triste, tampoco quería decirme adiós –Te amo, mi Jacob…_

–_¡Nooooooooooooooo! ¡Renesmee, no te vayas! ¡TE AMOOOOO!_

_Pero ella ya no me escuchó; se había desvanecido por completo, dejándome solo y sumido en un abismo tan negro como la noche. El dolor parecía despedazarme por dentro, y sin poder evitarlo, lancé un grito desgarrador, más propio de un animal que el de un ser humano._

Me incorporé de la cama casi de un salto, despertando del todo de mi sueño. Podía escuchar el alocado latido de mi corazón mientras trataba de mantener en control mi agitada respiración. Poco a poco fui comprendiendo que todo era un maldito sueño, una versión bastante parecida del que había tenido la noche anterior, la anterior a esa y cada noche desde hacía tres amargas semanas; tres semanas sin Renesmee.

"_¿Dónde estás?_"

Me dejé caer nuevamente sobre la almohada y miré fijamente el techo, tratando de poner la mente en blanco aunque fuera por un segundo solamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía resistir así, en algún momento mi mente se daría por vencida y terminaría por enloquecer; si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Mi pequeña habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, por lo que no podría decir si era de día o de noche, y para ser sincero, era algo que me no me importaba. Ya nada tenía sentido para mi, ya no había nada que me atara o me obligara a atarme a este mundo.

–¡Basta! Esto no puede seguir así, Jacob Black –la puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo en ella Leah, con el gesto crispado.

–Déjame en paz, lárgate…

Leah abrió sin aviso las persianas que cubrían la ventana, inundando mi habitación de luz solar; el brusco cambio me dejó ciego por unos momentos. Gruñí por lo bajo mientras cubría mi cabeza con la almohada que momento antes me había servido de apoyo.

–No es justo lo que te estás haciendo a ti, a tu padre y a la manada… Tienes que parar.

No respondí. No me importaba lo que dijera, ninguna de esas palabras tenían sentido para mi.

–Jacob –sentí como el colchón se vencía a un lado de donde estaba yo acostado. Imaginé que ella había tomado asiento a un lado de mí; el empujón que recibí en el hombro me lo confirmó –Tienes que empezar a aceptarlo, tienes qué empezar a superarlo: Renesmee está muerta….

–¡Cállate! ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! –bramé enloquecido mientras me ponía de pié, sin importarme si en el proceso Leah se caía al piso de la sorpresa por mi reacción –Ella no está muerta. No puede estarlo…

–Jacob, tienes que aceptarlo… Aunque te duela, es la verdad. Renesmee murió aquella noche…

–No… –moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, frenético. Tenía que detener a Leah, tenía que evitar que siguiera diciendo eso. No podía permitir que sus palabras minaran mi esperanza. –Ella no murió, ella no puede estar muerta.

–Jacob, entiendo que quieras creer eso, pero…

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –me tapé los oídos con mis manos mientras empezaba a hacer un ruido mudo para evitar escuchar a Leah. Pero era inútil, una a una de sus palabras eran como dardos envenenados que se iban clavando en mi piel sin misericordia.

–Sí, tú lo sabes… Tú fuiste quien encontró sus restos…

Las palabras de Leah trajeron los recuerdos de aquella noche.

Ese día había estado demasiado ansioso, esperando a la hora señalada para mi cita con Renesmee; no había podido evitar sentirme nervioso, pues había tomado la decisión de no esperar más y hablarle a corazón abierto.

Hacía dos años que había descubierto que el amor puro, libre de cualquier doblez y de intenciones ocultas que tenía por Renesmee había ido transformándose hasta convertirse en esa clase de amor que siente un hombre por una mujer. Pero en ese momento guardé silencio, consiente de que si bien Renesmee ya había alcanzado su madurez física y que a partir de ahí quedaría como congelada en el tiempo, sin envejecer ni un ápice, ella aún no estaba preparada para entender esa clase de sentimientos tan grandes y abrumadores. Hablé con Edward y Bella e hicimos un trato: ni ellos ni yo le contaríamos nada a Renesmee sobre la impronta y toda la historia que había atrás de ella; yo me mantendría tal y como lo había hecho, como un amigo, un compañero de juegos, un confidente incondicional. Dejaríamos que las cosas se dieran de forma natural, sin importar si tardaba dos o 50 años, o el tiempo que fuera necesario. No iba a forzar nada, no iba a forzar a Renesmee; quería darle la oportunidad de elegir libremente, tanto si su camino elegido era yo o alguien más.

Sólo que nunca pensé que para poder estar juntos, íbamos a tener que pasar tantas cosas. Tantos malos entendidos, tantas medias verdades; y la culpa era sólo mía por no hablar en claro con ella desde el principio, pero si había algo que podía abogar a mi favor, era que todo lo había hecho por protegerla, por querer darle el derecho de elegir. Por eso no le había dicho que la amaba, quería que llegara a mí por elección propia y no por algún estúpido sentido del deber.

Después de su llegada a Forks, cuando por fin pudimos darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación, con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada suspiro, en mi interior iba reconociendo la complejidad de los sentimientos de Renesmee por mí, y aún así preferí callar los míos; y por ese silencio, cuando ella descubrió parte de la historia detrás de su nacimiento, no pude evitar el desastre que se nos vino encima.

Había decidido contarle toda la verdad esa noche, toda la historia desde el día que mi destino se cruzó con el de Bella y el de Edward; estaba decidido a dejar a un lado todas las precauciones que había tomado para no presionarla, despejar toda la historia para que ya no hubiera secretos entre nosotros. Esa noche le diría cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba.

No estaba dispuesto a que mi grandiosa declaración de amor eterno se desarrollara en mi taller, rodeados de latas de aceite, herramientas y un constante olor a gasolina. No, ella se merecía algo especial, algo que pudiera recordar siempre con un palpitar descontrolado; me puse de acuerdo con Seth y preparé todo un plan para "secuestrarla" una vez que llegara al taller. Había organizado un picnic a la luz de la luna en las playas de La Push; iba decidido a usar todas mis armas con tal de ganar su perdón, con tal de que volviera a confiar en mí.

Y esperé a que llegara; pasaron los minutos que se hicieron horas… Pensé que ella había decidido no ir a la cita, creí que para ella yo no valía la pena ni el esfuerzo. La esperé por poco más de una hora en vano, hasta que me di cuenta que definitivamente ella no iba a venir; aún así, decidí llamarle por teléfono, pues una parte de mi no se resignaba a rendirse sin luchar.

Marqué el número que me sabía de memoria y esperé que contestara, pero me enviaba al buzón de voz; marqué una y otra vez, con el mismo resultado. Pensé que ella no estaba siquiera dispuesta a escucharme, que me odiaba tanto que ni siquiera me creía digno de hablarle.

"_Pero ella no es así. Ella siempre da la cara, pase lo que pase; siempre ha creído en el valor de la palabra y si dijo que vendría es por que pensaba hacerlo…_"

Una sensación desagradable empezó a crecer en mí; sentí cómo se me empezaba a erizar el vello de la nuca mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal.

Marqué nuevamente el número de Renesmee, fracasando en mi intento de comunicarme con ella.

–Nessie, por favor, llámame… Si te echaste para atrás con lo de vernos, está bien, lo acepto, pero por favor llama; déjame saber que estas bien. –Ese fue el breve mensaje que dejé en su correo de voz.

Mi voz interior me decía que algo no marchaba bien, así que marqué el número de Emmett y el de Edward; y para mi desgracia, ambos me respondieron lo mismo: Renesmee había salido de casa para ir a nuestra cita. Todos suponían que ella estaría conmigo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, me subí a mi camioneta y partí a toda velocidad a casa de los Cullen, al llegar ahí, me encontré con Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle bastante nerviosos, si es que un vampiro podía estar así.

–¿Qué no se supone que Nessie está contigo? –tronó Rosalie, dejando en claro la animadversión que siempre había sentido hacia mi.

–No llegó…. Se supone que hace hora y media que tendría que haber llegado al taller, pero…

–Ella se fue antes de las siete de la noche… Dijo que iba a verte –Esme parecía más frágil de lo que era; su mirada estaba rodeada de un velo de preocupación.

–Pero quedamos en vernos a las ocho.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros, desconcertados. ¿Dónde estaba Renesmee?

–¡Maldita sea! –tronó Rosalie –¿Al final habrá decidido irse con el tal Akura, Ajua… el tipo ese, el hermano de Nahuel?

–¿Irse con Awka? ¿De qué estas hablando, Rosalie?

–Edward lo escuchó en la mente de Renesmee, pero no se preocupó porque también "oyó" que ella no iba a irse con él. Había considerado la idea, pero la desechó por completo; o eso creímos… ¿¡qué le hiciste, perro!? ¡Ella no se iba a ir, pero algo debiste hacer para herirla más! ¡Si le pasa algo, va a ser tu culpa!

–Rose, cálmate –Emmett la rodeó con sus brazos, inmovilizándola. Era más que obvio que Rosalie estaba dispuesta a atacarme –Tal vez Nessie anda por ahí, tal vez fue a cazar o… –Emmett estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por buscar una explicación racional a la repentina ausencia de Nessie; trataba a toda costa de no perder los nervios ni dejarse llevar por el pánico –No tarda en aparecer por esa puerta y con una sonrisa, explicarnos en qué travesura anda metida…. Sí, eso debe ser.

Reinó el silencio en la sala, cada uno pensando en miles de posibilidades, pero temerosos de expresarlas en voz alta; Emmett seguía abrazando a Rose, tal vez como precaución, tal vez porque necesitaba su contacto, mientras Esme se había quedado quieta, como una escultura de marfil clavada en medio de la habitación. Sólo Carlisle y yo nos paseábamos de un lado a otro.

–Tal vez sea mejor que salgamos a buscarla… –Carlisle tenía una mirada mortificada, como si esto fuera algo en lo que ya había pensado.

–Carlisle, ¿qué sucede?

–Jacob, verás… tal vez estemos haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Pero…

–¿¡Qué?! –exigí saber.

–Es sólo que… El motivo real por el que estamos aquí no es sólo porque no queríamos perdernos el cumpleaños de Renesmee.

–¿Entonces?

–Hace unos días recibimos una nota de Italia

Con solo escuchar "Italia" imaginé por dónde iba la historia.

–Nuestros "_viejos amigos_" nos decían de una manera sutil que no nos habían olvidado y, pudimos entender que tenían previsto visitarnos nuevamente, sólo que no mencionaron cuándo pretendían hacerlo.

–¿Crees que esa nota esté relacionada con esto? –demandé saber –¿Por qué no mencionaron la nota antes?

–No quisimos preocupar a Nessie, porque no era una amenaza velada. Preferimos venir todos, por precaución. No mencionamos la nota para no asustar a Renesmee, tú sabes bien que ella aún tiene pesadillas con los Vulturi y el encuentro en el claro.

–¿Y Alice? ¿Qué no vio nada de esto?

–Sabes bien que Alice no puede verte ni a ti ni a Renesmee… Y curiosamente, tampoco pudo ver a los Vulturi, parecía que algo los bloqueaba de su don.

–No puedo creer que me hayan ocultado algo así… Tenemos que buscar a Renesmee, puede estar en peligro…

–¿Renesmee? –en un parpadeo, Edward estaba a un lado de Carlisle, y atrás de él, Bella, Alice y Jasper.

–No ha llegado –respondió Esme

–Será mejor que nos separemos para buscarla. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, ustedes vayan al norte; Carlisle y Alice, ustedes vendrán conmigo. –Edward parecía un militar soltando órdenes a diestra y siniestra –Jacob, ¿podrías llamar a los chicos? Podrían ayudarnos rastreando la parte de su territorio.

–¿Y yo? –Bella tomó del brazo a Edward, impidiéndole por un momento que se alejara

–Alguien tiene que quedarse en casa para avisarnos que ya llegó. Tú y Esme…

–¡Ella también es mi hija! –gritó desesperada –No puedes pedirme que me quede aquí, de brazos cruzados mientras esta angustia me carcome. Yo también quiero salir a buscarla; no voy a permitir que me dejes fuera de esto.

–Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo… Ella está bien, va a regresar a casa.

–Edward, tú también lo sientes. Mi niña está en peligro –se llevó la mano derecha hacia donde tiempo atrás había latido su corazón –Lo siento aquí; aunque hace años que mi corazón dejó de latir, soy capaz de sentir a mi hija. Voy a ir contigo, voy a buscar a mi hija y a traerla sana y salva a casa.

–De acuerdo… –entrelazó su mano con la de su esposa y le dedicó una rápida mirada a su madre –Esme, por favor quédate y llámanos en cuanto Renesmee llegue.

–Lo haré.

Y así, cada uno de los grupos partió en busca de Renesmee. A toda velocidad, me quité la ropa y la hice un atillo al tobillo, como siempre. Decidí entrar en fase, pues era la manera más fácil de ponerme en contacto con la manada, y empezar a recorrer el bosque a toda velocidad.

La manada quileute se hizo presente rápidamente, y así una vez más, vampiros y licántropos nos unimos para hacer un frente común.

No supe por cuánto tiempo estuvimos peinando el bosque, pero era consiente que cada segundo que pasaba, mi angustia iba alcanzando nuevos niveles. No dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez que si no hubiera sido por mi estúpida testarudez, por mi obsesión de no abrumar a Renesmee, de darle la opción de elegir libremente, por ocultarle tantas cosas esperando el momento propicio para contárselas, por todas esas razones tal vez no estaríamos pasando por esto. Tal vez se hubiera podido evitar el encontronazo del sábado pasado, tal vez ella no se hubiera alejado de su familia, tal vez no la hubiera alejado de mí. Sí, tal vez Rosalie tenía razón, si algo le pasaba a Renesmee sería mi culpa.

Mientras mi mente era un remolino de recriminaciones, encaminé mi carrera de forma inconsciente al claro de siempre, el escenario de tantos acontecimientos importantes a lo largo de nuestra historia. Tal vez fuera por la mención de los Vulturis, o el hecho de que ella había considerado irse con Awka, el caso es que cada vez sentía que ahí era donde estaba la respuesta al enigma de dónde podría estar Renesmee.

A medida que me acercaba a cada zancada, un resplandor amarillo-naranja se iba haciendo más y más grande y luminoso; un olor conocido se iba haciendo más y más penetrante. Y una idea aterradora iba tomando forma.

Nada, absolutamente nada podría haberme preparado para lo que encontré. Nada podría haberme ayudado a lidiar con la pesadilla que me había arrancado el aullido más lastimero del pecho....

–Jacob, tienes que empezar a aceptar que ella no va a volver –las palabras de Leah me trajeron al presente. –Tienes que tratar de seguir adelante…

–¡No! Ella no está muerta, no… lo siento aquí –dije apuntando el lado izquierdo de mi pecho con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha –Yo no podría seguir viviendo, no podría seguir existiendo si ella estuviera muerta.

–Tú viste la hoguera en la que quemaron su cuerpo, tú encontraste su guardapelo entre las cenizas, tú encontraste su teléfono; tú llegaste primero al lugar donde…. No puedes negar que el claro estaba inundado por el olor que despiden las sanguijuelas cuando se queman sus cuerpos…

–¡Te prohíbo que le digas así!

Imaginé que mi rostro era una mueca enloquecida, pero Leah no se amedrentó. Ni siquiera parpadeó por mis gritos cargados de furia y desolación.

Me dejé caer sentado en la cama nuevamente, enterrando mis manos en mi cabello, desesperado.

–Jake, tu padre está sufriendo viéndote así. Los chicos están enloqueciendo a causa de tu dolor… tú, ¡mírate! Eres apenas una pálida sombra de ti; no comes, no duermes bien y te la pasas corriendo erráticamente por el bosque, buscándola hasta debajo de las piedras. –Leah se puso en cuclillas delante de mí, buscando mi mirada con la suya –Jacob, eres mi amigo y no puedo permitir que te entierres en vida; ella… ella no querría verte así.

–¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento? –dije con desprecio –¿Qué saben ustedes para decir que Renesmee murió? Ahí solo había cenizas y eso para mi no es ninguna prueba… no.

Ambos guardamos silencio, yo rumiando mi desgracia y Leah, buscando más argumentos para sacarme de mi letargo.

–Jacob, hijo… –la voz de mi padre rompió el tenso silencio –Te llaman. Es Edward Cullen.

Al escuchar el nombre de Edward me puse de pie en un salto. No me importó en lo más mínimo mi aspecto descuidado por una mala noche de sueño, ni que me hubiera quedado dormido con la ropa y ésta hubiera amanecido tan arrugada como un viejo pergamino.

–¿Edward? –sabía que sonaba patéticamente ansioso, pero no me importó. Desde hacía tres semanas que muchas cosas habían dejado de importarme en lo más mínimo.

–Han vuelto de Brasil… ¿quieres…?

Solté el teléfono sin preocuparme siquiera de colgarlo en su lugar. Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y salí a toda velocidad a casa de los Cullen.

Llegué en la mitad del tiempo que normalmente me habría tomado; pero era tal mi necesidad de saber qué noticias había de Brasil que prácticamente quebré todas y cada una de las leyes de tránsito.

Ni siquiera me molesté en llamar a la puerta, entré como si fuera un habitante más de la casa.

–¿Edward? ¿Bella?

–Están en el despacho de Carlisle. Te estábamos esperando –dijo sin muchas ceremonias.

No me sentí ofendido por su tono tan parco, tan frío. Lo entendía perfectamente, porque su dolor era idéntico al mío, su desesperación, su miedo, todas y cada uno de esos escalofriantes sentimientos era un reflejo exacto de lo que yo sentía.

Lo seguí en silencio a través de los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al despacho. Al abrir la puerta, vi al atestado grupo de vampiros, todos en silencio e inmóviles. Cualquiera que los hubiera podido ver, habría pensado que eran parte de una exposición de esculturas de hielo.

Rápidamente los conté con la vista; en ese momento, éramos dieciséis vampiros y un licántropo en la misma habitación. En otro momento de mi vida, eso me hubiera parecido inconcebible y escalofriante; ahora, era hasta cierto punto reconfortante. Porque a pesar de ser enemigos naturales, a pesar de su aterradora naturaleza, estábamos unidos por el mismo dolor.

–Ya estamos todos –dijo Carlisle. ¿Sería posible que un vampiro envejeciera? Porque parecía que todos los Cullen lo habían hecho. O tal vez sería una ilusión óptica creada por el rictus de tristeza que había en cada uno de sus perfectos rostros; o tal vez sería yo, que desde hacía tres semanas el mundo era un lugar oscuro, gris y borroso. –Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, gracias por acompañar a Alice y a Jasper.

–No podríamos hacer menos. Somos amigos, casi parte de esta familia; era imposible que no estuviéramos a su lado en estos momentos –respondió Zafrina, la líder del clan del Amazonas.

No eran las únicas que habían decidido visitar a los Cullen para apoyarles; el clan de Denali también se había hecho presente. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate y Garrett estaban ahí para apoyarnos en esos momentos. Sí, yo empezaba a sentirme parte de la familia; habíamos terminado de tejer un lazo demasiado fuerte en las últimas semanas.

–Jasper y yo, como saben, fuimos a Brasil, buscando información acerca de Awka y con la esperanza de encontrar a Nessie ahí…

–¿Los encontraron? –pregunté ansioso –Por favor, ahórrense los detalles y vayamos al grano, ¿Renesmee está con él? ¿Se negó a regresar a casa?

–No, no encontramos rastro de ellos –Jasper contestó. Según tenía entendido, él era capaz de manipular las emociones de los demás. Si era así, ¿por qué no hacía lo mismo con nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos quitaba esta agonía? Imaginé que él se sentía igual o peor que nosotros, tal vez por eso ni su don sería capaz de ayudarle a si mismo –Fuimos directamente a la aldea donde vivía Nahuel y el resto de sus hermanas.

–¿Y?... ¡Jasper, habla de una maldita vez! Mi hija está allá afuera, tal vez en peligro o herida… Tal vez estamos perdiendo minutos valiosos.

Sólo Bella, Edward y yo estábamos decididos a no dar por muerta a Renesmee, a pesar de las circunstancias y de las pruebas, no íbamos a darnos por vencidos. Íbamos a encontrarla, costara lo que costara.

–Bella…

–No, Edward, basta de rodeos. Díganos de una buena vez lo que encontraron.

–Nos pusimos en contacto primero con Zafrina y las demás y nos acompañaron a la aldea de Nahuel –prosiguió Alice– Ahí, descubrimos que Nahuel efectivamente murió, pero en manos de Awka. Lo mató su propio hermano…

–Sí –terció Zafrina –una de las hermanas de Nahuel nos lo contó todo. Awka apareció un día, en busca de su padre, quién había desaparecido misteriosamente y sin dejar rastro. Nahuel le contó que los Vulturi habían sido alertados de lo que el padre estaba haciendo, creando semi-vampiros sin el menor empacho; le dijo que había sido él quien lo había delatado y que los Vulturi se habían hecho cargo de él.

»Awka pareció tomarlo con calma, como si no le hubiera importado realmente la suerte del padre. Les pidió a sus recién descubiertos hermanos la oportunidad para quedarse con ellos, conocerlos mejor pues había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en soledad.

»A pesar de que Nahuel sintió cierta renitencia, terminó aceptando que Awka se quedara con ellos; al principio todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, parecían convivir en armonía. Nahuel fue confiando cada vez más en Awka, al grado de confiarle todo, absolutamente todo, incluidos sus más profundos secretos. Era tal la dependencia que se desarrolló entre los hermanos, que Nahuel ya no era capaz de dar un paso si no estaba Awka a su lado. Era como si Nahuel fuera una marioneta y Awka el titiritero que lo hacía volver a la vida.

»Huilen, aquella tía de Nahuel empezó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, así que encaró a Awka, dispuesta a descubrir qué era lo que se traía en manos. Awka se sintió acosado y en un arranque de furia, atacó sin piedad a Huilen; eso pareció sacar del letargo a Nahuel, que de inmediato se enfrentó a su hermano. Para no hacer más larga la historia, Awka mató a Nahuel brutalmente, le cortó la cabeza, la estacó y le prendió fuego a sus restos antes de huir.

–La hermana más joven, Llanka fue quien nos contó la historia –prosiguió Jasper –Al parecer, Awka está completamente desquiciado. Supo fingir muy bien, pero durante el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, fraguó la manera de vengarse de Nahuel; no le perdonó que hubiera acusado a Joham, el padre.

–¿Y esa tal Llanka, por qué les contó esto?

–Porque está horrorizada de lo que Awka es capaz de hacer; Llanka quería mucho a Nahuel y la manera en que murió… digamos que quiere justicia para su hermano. Nos advirtió que Awka es peligroso en extremo.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Que nos estamos enfrentando a alguien tan peligroso como Jane o Alec –intervino Zafrina– Investigamos un poco más en la aldea donde nació Awka y a parte, con lo que nos dijo Llanka… Suena irónico, pero nos estamos enfrentando a un ser más monstruoso que nuestra propia naturaleza. Es terriblemente violento y sádico; al parecer, él seguía los preceptos del padre, creía que el destino del mundo estaba en manos de una nueva raza de seres, una especie de dioses entre los hombres. Y posee un don bastante poderoso.

–¿Qué clase de don? –inquirí

–Awka es capaz de manipular la mente de un individuo de manera ilimitada; es capaz de adentrarse en la mente de alguien y dejarla completamente en la oscuridad; bloquear todos sus recuerdos, todo lo que conoce. Empleándose a fondo, su presa termina siendo un títere en sus manos, tal y como le estaba pasando a Nahuel.

–¡No! –el pequeño gritito de Bella dejaba relucir el terror que sentía al pensar en Nessie a merced de Awka –Edward, tenemos qué encontrarla…

–Si, amor. Te prometo que la vamos a encontrar –tomó la mano de su esposa y la apretó con fuerza; en su voz se escuchó la vehemencia de la promesa –¿Pudieron saber a dónde huyó Awka? ¿Dónde lo podemos localizar?

–Nadie sabe dónde está a ciencia cierta. De hecho, Llanka estaba bastante sorprendida al saber que Awka había aparecido aquí, en Forks. Aunque dijo que de cierta forma, no le extrañaba; al parecer su odio nos alcanzaba a nosotros también; cree que es nuestra culpa que los Vulturi descubrieran a Joham y sus _"experimentos científicos_".

–Jasper logró convencer a Llanka para que nos diera una foto que tenía de Awka –dijo Alice mientras sacaba la fotografía de un sobre. Yo no necesitaba verla, recordaba perfectamente bien al tipo ese; pero el resto de la familia no conocía su rostro, así que si que tenían que saber cómo era aquel al que tenían que buscar.

–Bueno, creo que vamos a tener que echar mano de todos nuestros conocidos si queremos dar con este… tipo –dijo Garrett, después de que uno a uno se fueron pasando el retrato de Awka. –Si queremos localizarlo, vamos a tener que partir lo más pronto posible. Va a ser como buscar un aguja en un pajar.

–Será mejor que partamos esta misma noche –pronunció Eleazar poniéndose de pié –Si aún tiene a Renesmee, ella corre demasiado peligro en su poder.

"_Si aún tiene a Renesmee…"_

Esas palabras calaron fondo en mi alma. No pensaba perder la esperanza; no, me resistía a hacerlo. Hasta que yo no tuviera el cuerpo inerte de ella en mis brazos, hasta ese día yo no creería que ella había dejado de existir, por más que los demás o mis sueños dijeran lo contrario.

–¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Giré la mirada hacia arriba, aunque pude reconocer perfectamente la voz de Bella en la oscuridad. Era una noche cerrada, sin luna, el cielo cubierto de nubarrones que presagiaban una tormenta violenta.

Le hice una seña con la cabeza, para que se sentara a mi lado en los escalones de la entrada principal de la casa.

–¿Te engentaste?

Bella sonrió secamente, entendiendo el sarcasmo de mis palabras.

–Se podía decir… –rodeo sus piernas flexionadas con sus brazos y se meció inquieta. Sabía que ella era capaz de quedarse perfectamente quieta y en la misma posición por horas, por días, pero era tanta la ansiedad y la tensión de los días pasados, que era imposible que se quedara quieta un momento.

–¿Verdad que vamos a encontrarla? –dijo casi en un susurro, después de varios minutos en silencio.

–¿Lo dudas?

–No, ni por un segundo. Pero necesito escuchárselo a alguien más que no sea Edward, necesito saber que no estoy loca, que no soy la única que tiene la esperanza, la certeza de que Renesmee está viva.

–La vamos a encontrar, es una promesa, tal y como lo dijo Edward.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, observando los relámpagos de que empezaban a cruzar el cielo.

–¿En qué momento se vuelve a torcer todo otra vez? –dijo con pesar –Pensé que después de todo lo que pasamos, la vida, o mejor dicho, la existencia sería fácil. Creí que al fin había tenido mi "_y existieron felices para siempre_" y de pronto, en un parpadeo, todo parece fuera de lugar… Jake, me da miedo perder a mi familia, no creo poder resistirlo. Primero mi madre, luego, la desaparición de mi hija, el pre-infarto de mi padre… Y ahora, Edward.

Sabía a qué se refería con lo de "_el pre-infarto de mi padre_", pues Charlie había sufrido uno al enterarse de la desaparición de Nessie; aún estaba en reposo y constante vigilancia médica, pero parecía estar superándolo. Lo que no entendí fue la parte de Edward.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que… ¡Demonios! Esto no ha sido fácil para nadie; supongo que hemos estado demasiado tensos, que la desaparición de Renesmee es una prueba demasiado dura… –Bella torció el gesto, como buscando las palabras exactas.

–¿Tienen problemas?

–Discutimos por todo… Edward no deja de sentirse culpable, cree que debió de estar aquí para proteger a Renesmee. Y yo no sé cómo enfrentarlo, trato de ser fuerte, de no dejarme caer, pero a veces siento que es una carga demasiado pesada… A veces siento que mi cordura está sobre una cuerda: mi hija, mi padre, mi esposo… ¿cómo hago, Jake? Tengo demasiado miedo de que esto nos separe…

–No lo va a hacer, te lo prometo –apoyé mi mano sobre su frio hombro para reconfortarla. La diferencia entre su temperatura corporal y la mía era algo que habíamos ido superando con el paso de los años –Ambos son fuertes y se aman demasiado; lo suyo es tan sólido como una roca.

–Es lo mismo que me repito todos los días para ahuyentar mis temores.

–¿Vas a acompañarlos?

–No, yo me quedo. No puedo abandonar a Charlie tampoco… si algo llegara a pasarle estando yo lejos, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Pero por otro lado, apenas puedo controlar el impulso de irme con los demás a buscar a mi hija.

–Te entiendo, yo pensaba ir con ellos también.

–¿Y?

–Edward me pidió que me quedara a cuidarte, no quiere dejarte sola mientras él se va con el resto; además, no quiere que quienquiera que esté detrás de la desaparición de Renesmee aproveche la ausencia de los demás y venga a atacarte a ti y a Esme. Cuenta con la manada para cuidar el fuerte.

–¿No dejamos de hacerlo, verdad?

–¿el qué?

–El recurrir a ti como apoyo, una y otra vez; lo hiciste cuando Edward se fue, luego cuando Victoria quería darme caza, después cuando los Vulturi buscaban exterminarnos. De alguna forma u otra, terminas en medio de la guerra sin deberla ni temerla… ¡Vaya amigos que tienes!

–Pero esta vez, tengo las mismas razones y más para estar aquí. Tú sabes lo que Renesmee significa para mí…

–Lo sé.

–¿Sabes? Ahora es cuando te comprendo totalmente… –Bella enarcó la ceja, intrigada –Ahora entiendo tu "_periodo zombie_", como llamas a la época en que Edward y tú terminaron; ahora entiendo perfectamente la desolación, el dolor que viviste; porque es lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo… –suspiré profundamente, mientras las primeras gotas de la lluvia empezaban a chochar contra mi piel, pero no hice el intento de moverme de donde estaba –¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir así tanto tiempo? Porque te juro que estas tres semanas están a punto de acabar conmigo, siento que estoy en las puertas del infierno.

–Como lo hago yo en estos momentos: intentando sobrevivir un día a la vez… Es lo único que resta si no quieres perder la cordura en el proceso.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno rezando por ver la luz al final del túnel. Y sobre todo, rezando por no perder a aquellos que amamos.

**DESPERTAR**

Miré nuevamente el reflejo del espejo, esperando poder reconocerme en el rostro de esa desconocida; recorrí las facciones de su rostro a través del espejo con mis dedos, pero era inútil. A pesar de que había despertado dos semanas atrás de la oscuridad que me había atrapado, no lograba reconocerme a mi misma, no lograba saber quién era yo.

Exhalé medio desesperada, medio derrotada, ¿por qué no podía recordar? ¿Quién era realmente yo? Me sentía tan sola, tan perdida y tan confundida, a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente, si es que a ellos se les podía llamar así.

–Veo que ya estás despierta, amor mío.

A través del espejo me encontré con un par de ojos azules, tan intensos que me provocaban escalofríos. A pesar de que su dueño se había portado conmigo con amabilidad, paciencia y hasta ternura, aún así, no podía evitar ponerme tensa ante su presencia. Trataba de disimularlo, para no parecer una malagradecida.

–Eeeh… sí, ya tengo rato que desperté.

–¿Cómo amaneció tu brazo hoy?

Miré mi brazo izquierdo vendado a la altura del codo. El día anterior me lo había lastimado un poco al estar practicando con Stanislav.

–No fue nada, sólo una pequeña torcedura, pero está bien.

–Me alegro. En cuanto estés lista, Stanislav te espera para seguir con las prácticas. Falta muy poco tiempo para enfrentarnos a _ellos._

Me estremecí involuntariamente por sus palabras.

Según lo que me había ido contando, nos preparábamos para una especie de guerra sin cuartel contra un clan enemigo, tan sanguinario y fuera de control, que esta lucha era inevitable.

–¿De verdad tenemos qué hacerlo? –dije aprensiva a la vez que giré sobre el taburete en el que estaba sentada, para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

–Claro que sí, ¿o piensas dejar el asesinato de Gianna sin castigo? –me miró con intensidad, y casi podría jurar que sus ojos azules tenían un destello perverso. Bajé la mirada, temerosa de algo, sin saber exactamente de qué, pero temerosa al fin y al cabo –Era tu hermana y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.

–Es que… para mi es tan difícil entender todo esto, comprenderlo siquiera. –me froté la frente con una mano, nerviosa –Esto de vampiros, sangre, inmortalidad, bueno, son cosas que no logro procesar… Si pudiera recordar algo, lo que fuera, tal vez sería más fácil para mí.

El se puso de cuclillas ante mi y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, como buscando reconfortarme.

–Poco a poco lo irás recordando, amor. Pero si quieres, puedo repetirte la historia tantas veces lo necesites, tal vez eso te ayude en algo…

Bajé mi mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y mi mente vagó hacia la historia que me había contado él.

Apolo, así era como se llamaba él, me había dicho que yo era hija de uno de los tres líderes de los Vulturi, una especie de familia real vampírica. Mi padre se llamaba Aro y mi madre había sido una mujer que había muerto cuando yo nací; tenía una madrastra llamada Sulpicia, pero mi relación no era especialmente buena con ella, dado que yo era la prueba irrefutable de la infidelidad de mi padre. Tiempo atrás, un clan rival, los Cullen, me habían secuestrado con el fin de chantajear a mi padre; según Apolo, me tuvieron en cautiverio esperando negociar la rendición de mi familia y para esto, se aliaron a una manada de hombres-lobo, a quienes pensaban entregarme si los Vulturi no acataban sus órdenes.

Al parecer, mi cautiverio fue un infierno. Cuando desperté de la inconsciencia, estaba llena de moretones y golpes en el cuerpo; Apolo me contó que prácticamente los Cullen me habían torturado al punto de suplicar por mi muerte. Gianna, mi hermana gemela, desesperada había urgido un plan para rescatarme de las garras de nuestros enemigos y se había lanzado sola en un intento desesperado por liberarme.

"_Sospeché lo que planeaba hacer, por eso la seguí, pero llegué demasiado tarde_" me dijo él. Los Cullen nos descubrieron a Gianna y a mí justo cuando empezábamos a huir de ellos; mataron a Gianna en el acto y a mi me dejaron bastante herida, tanto que me dieron por muerta y me dejaron tirada ahí a mi suerte. Apolo llegó apenas para llevarme de ahí, aunque a su pesar, tuvo que dejar el cadáver de mi hermana ahí; su cuerpo estaba destrozado, no tenía caso regresar por él.

La primera vez que escuché la historia de sus labios, mi primera reacción fue de mirarlo boquiabierta, segura de que todo era un sueño o que estaba en alguna clínica psiquiátrica. Estuve a punto de estallar a carcajadas si no hubiera sido porque en esos momentos, dos seres de ojos rojo carmesí y pálidos como la tiza entraron a mi habitación. Uno era Stanislav y la otra era una pequeña adolescente rubia llamada Jane.

–¿Has recordado algo? –pronunció interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

–No estoy segura –el enarcó la ceja pero no dijo nada, así que continué –Sólo tengo destellos, retazos de sombras, rostros… Nada en específico… cuando parece que algo viene a mi mente, algo lo regresa a la oscuridad y lo curioso, es que me da un horripilante dolor de cabeza.

–No fuerces demasiado tu memoria… Hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos.

–¿Y recuperar mi vida no lo es?

–Claro que sí –acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Sentí el impulso de repeler el gesto, pero me obligué a quedarme quieta –Pero recuerda que se viene una gran guerra para nosotros, tenemos que estar preparados para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos. Es necesario que tú estés lista, juegas un papel importantísimo en todo esto.

–¿Yo?

–Sí, tú eres la única que puede acabar con Isabella Cullen. Tú eres la única que puede dejarla vulnerable.

"_Isabella Cullen…_"

Mi mente quiso enfocar un rostro al escuchar el nombre. Si me concentraba un poco más…

–Isabella Cullen… ella… ¡Ay! –Me llevé las manos a la sien.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Mi cabeza…. –sentía que me estaban partiendo el cráneo en dos y después lo pateaban sin misericordia –¡Aaaaaay!

Todo volvió a ser oscuro a mi alrededor.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el severo rostro de Stanislav sobre el mío; sus ojos rojos provocaron un estremecimiento en mí.

–Ha despertado –dijo con voz parca y profunda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Te desmayaste…

–¿Otra vez?

–Sí, otra vez… –el tono de voz de Stanislav era bastante socarrón. Parecía que mi debilidad le divertía.

–¿Va a estar ella bien? –la voz de Apolo sonó en alguna parte de la habitación. No me preocupé mucho por ubicarle. Más bien mi atención estaba en incorporarme y no volver a marearme o desmayarme en el proceso.

–Parece…

–¿Qué no se supone que eres médico?

–Fui, hace mucho tiempo… Lo fui como también fui un ser humano. Ahora me limito a ser únicamente un monstruo.

Por la forma de hablarse, era obvio que entre los dos había cierta animadversión; me llamó la atención, porque si no se caían bien, ¿cómo era que podían convivir en la misma casa?

–Estoy bien –intervine, consiente de la tensión que reinaba –Creo fue la falta de alimento lo que me hizo desmayar.

–Tal vez sea hora de salir de caza.

–¿Estará lista?

–No sé y no me importa. Lo único que sé es que si quieren que esté lista para enfrentar a los Cullen, el que se esté desmayando como una débil y cursi heroína shakesperiana no va a ayudar de mucho.

No supe si lo que me hizo temblar nuevamente era la alusión a la cacería o a la guerra para la que me estaban entrenando.

Habían tratado antes de que me alimentara a la manera tradicional de los vampiros, pero me rehusé. No me veía a mi misma como una criatura sanguinaria matando inocentes. De hecho, todavía no estaba segura si estaba atrapada en un sueño, si todo esto que me rodeaba era de verdad. Aunque había algo que no podía negar: empezaba a sentir cierto picor, cierto ardor en la garganta, y algo me decía que no se iban a calmar con un simple vaso de agua o con algo de comida "normal".

–Eeeeste, creo que con un vaso de leche por el momento es más que suficiente. –Dije sin ánimo mientras que ellos hicieron una mueca de desagrado al escuchar la palabra "leche"

Con cuidado, puse los pies sobre el lustroso suelo de mármol y lentamente me fui parando.

–Ya estoy bien… Creo que… creo que será mejor que me cambie para seguir con las prácticas con Stanislav.

Di un par de pasos, pero una mano me detuvo por el codo que no tenía lastimado.

–¿Dónde está tu anillo, Atena?

"_Atena_", sentí un vacío al escuchar el nombre o el que se suponía que era mi nombre. No sentía que mi rostro fuera el de una "Atena", lo sentía extraño, frío, como si no me perteneciera. Y hasta cierto punto, me parecía bastante cursi.

Apolo me había explicado que mi nombre se lo debía a Aro, mi padre (que el nombre y el título, tampoco me decían nada, no me despertaban ni un solo sentimiento que no fuera aprensión). Cayo, era el padre de Apolo, así que como los dos éramos hijos de una especie de dioses, Atena y Apolo era más que propicios para nosotros, los favoritos de nuestros padres.

Miré hacia mi mano izquierda, al dedo donde debería ir mi anillo de compromiso. Una alianza de platino con un diamante enorme color azul; la joya era bonita, tenía que reconocerlo, imponente con esa piedra preciosa de brillo extraordinario. Pero sentía que al usarla me pesaba, y no hablaba de la forma física, sino que la sentía como algo que no me pertenecía, algo que no quería.

–Me la quité, no quiero estropearla golpeando a Stanislav.

–Como si pudieras hacerme daño –dijo socarrón.

Lo miré con recelo. Ese día estaba dispuesta a emplearme a fondo para darle una buena paliza.

–No me gusta que te lo quites –dijo Apolo –Será una tontería, pero me gusta que los demás sepan que eres mía. –tomó mi mano y la besó.

Sonreí ligeramente mientras me alejaba para dirigirme al vestidor y ponerme algo adecuado para mis lecciones de combate.

Otra de las tantas cosas que me tenían bastante asustada, era el hecho de mi inminente boda con Apolo. Parecía que a él no le importaba que su prometida estuviera amnésica y que no lo recordara en lo más mínimo; la contrario, mi amnesia era un pretexto perfecto para acelerar el matrimonio.

"_No tiene caso parar nuestra vida por este incidente. El seguir con nuestros planes, estar conmigo te van ayudar a recuperar tus recuerdos_".

Claro que yo había puesto reparos en lo del matrimonio, ¿qué no se suponía que nuestros padres eran hermanos? Por lo tanto, él y yo éramos primos sanguíneos y un matrimonio así, era bastante perturbador, enfermizo y asqueroso.

Apolo se había reído y me aclaró que Aro, Cayo y Marco en realidad no compartían lazos de sangre, pero como habían estado juntos durante milenios, ellos se llamaban así mismos "hermanos"

"_Además, dado nuestro linaje, no podemos mezclarnos con cualquiera. Tenemos que preservar nuestra estirpe pura_".

Me puse a toda prisa un par de jeans y una camiseta blanca cualquiera. Mi guardarropa en ese momento no era de mucha ayuda, así que aparte de mortificarme por lo austero que era, tenía que conformarme con eso o andar desnuda.

Sonreí, ¿siempre habría sido tan obsesa con el tema de la ropa? Algo me decía que sí y que las prendas que estaban ahí no las había comprado yo. No podía tener un sentido del gusto tan… pobre.

Salí del vestidor y me encontré con Apolo y Stanislav aún ahí, mirándose suspicazmente entre sí, ¿de qué me estaba perdiendo?

–¿Lista, _princesa_? –Stanislav pronunció algo burlón. Apolo gruñó por lo bajo.

"_Renesmee… mi princesa_"

En mi mente resonó una voz masculina, pronunciando la frase con bastante calidez, ternura, amor. Sí, con la clase de amor de un padre a su hija…

–Apolo… –lo detuve antes de que saliera de mi habitación.

–¿Sí?

Dejé que Stanislav saliera por delante de nosotros antes de seguir con mi pregunta.

–¿Quién es Renesmee?

Apolo abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero rápidamente puso en control sus emociones; tanto que por un momento pensé que había sido imaginación mía su cara de asombro.

–Nadie de quien debas preocuparte… Quien haya sido, está muerta.

Y sin más explicación, salió rápidamente de mi habitación, dejándome parada en el umbral.

–¿Piensas jugar a las estatuas todo el día o vas a mover tu trasero y te vas a poner a trabajar? –La odiosa voz de Stanislav me llegó a través del pasillo.

En mi interior luchaba por salir una respuesta bastante ácida para mi profesor, pero respiré hondo y decidí que no valía la pena. Había algo que era más importante.

Porque el asunto de la tal "_Renesmee_" iba más allá del "_nadie del que deba preocuparte_", oh no. Algo me decía que había más detrás de ese nombre, aunque no sabía exactamente qué, era algo que estaba relacionado con ese pasado que no podía recordar; y ese algo era lo que debía investigar.

* * *

**OH SI, AWKA TRABAJA PARA LOS VULTURIS**

**Y HA RAPTADO A RENESMEE, APARENTEMENTE**

**SU DON NO FUNCIONA DEL TODO, NESSIE**

**AÚN RECUERDA COSAS DE SU VERDADERA VIDA.**

**¿PODRÁ VOLVER CON LOS CULLEN?**

**¿QUÉ CREEN? ¿CLICK AL BOTÓN VERDE?**


	21. Nuevos Enemigos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

**NUEVOS ENEMIGOS**

_Una semana después…._

–Bien, princesita… –pronunció socarrón después de recibir mi golpe

–Deja de llamarme así –mascullé agriamente.

–¿Prefieres "Su Alteza"?

–¿Por qué eres tan pesado, Stanislav?

–¿Pesado? Vaya, pensé que estaba siendo odioso. Supongo que estoy perdiendo mi toque –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lo miré furiosa. No entendía por qué era así conmigo. No le había hecho nada… o por lo menos nada que yo recordara.

–¿Te mandé al demonio?

–_¿?_ –frunció el ceño confundido

–Sí, que si te dí un "cortón"…. ¿te desprecié por Apolo?

–¿¡Qué!? –No supe si su mueca era de diversión o de asombro, o una mezcla de ambas.

–¿No? Entonces, ¿qué hice?

–¿Crees que estoy molesto porque me dejaste plantado por el payaso de Aw… de Apolo? –inquirió asombrado y después, tronó a reírse a carcajadas.

"_Vaya, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír. Debería hacerlo más seguido porque así da menos miedo_".

Siendo objetiva, no estaba tan mal físicamente. Stanislav era altísimo, podía apostar que rondaba los dos metros de altura. Tenía el pelo negro corto, casi a rape. Su nariz era recta, aunque en la parte del puente parecía como si hubiera recibido algún golpe, pero más que afearlo, le daba un toque bastante interesante; sus ojos eran almendrados, cubiertos por unas gruesas cejas negras; sus labios eran medianos pero perfectamente delineados. Usaba una barba de tipo candado; parecía sacado de algún cuento ruso. Su piel era pálida y fría y su cuerpo era fibroso.

–Niña, tienes mucha imaginación, hay que reconocerlo.

–¿Entonces? –me crucé de brazos, algo molesta de que se estuviera riendo a costa mía.

–¿Entonces? Entonces me revienta estar jugando a la niñera de una mocosa cuando podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes.

Le lancé una mirada furiosa

–Pues nadie te está obligando. Puedes largarte cuando te de la gana; no necesito ninguna niñera, mucho menos una tan odiosa e insufrible.

–¡Claro que algo me retiene! –dijo socarronamente –Aro. Él fue quien expresamente me ordenó entrenarte y cuidar de ti. Aunque no entiendo por qué, tu noviecito se puede encargar perfectamente de ti.

–Si tanto nos desprecias a Apolo y a mí, ¿por qué estás aquí?

–Porque son los hijos de los jefes. Y mientras los jefes manden…

–Vaya, así que después de todo, tienes tu precio.

–Todos lo tenemos, ¿no? Sería interesante saber cuál es el tuyo.

Lo miré resentida y en un impulso, agarré un pequeño jarrón de porcelana que estaba a mi alcance y lo arrojé en dirección de su cabeza. Al instante siguiente, quedé boquiabierta.

El jarrón se había quedado como flotando, medio estático, a unos treinta centímetros de su objetivo. Stanislav sonrió y al segundo, el jarrón caía estrepitosamente contra el piso, haciéndose añicos.

–Mmm..., es una verdadera lástima que escogieras como arma una antigüedad como esa. Conozco un par que se desmayarían al saber que destruiste un tesoro de la dinastía Ming.

Habíamos estado entrenando en un amplio salón sin muebles, pero rodeado de antigüedades en varios anaqueles. Me había parecido extraña la elección, pero al parecer, lo de salir a un jardín o al patio trasero del imponente _palazzo_ no estaba a discusión.

–¿Co-co-co…?

–¿Ahora imitas a una gallina?

–¡Grr! ¡Claro que no!, lo que quiero decir es ¡¿cómo demonios hiciste eso?!

–Fácil: telekinesis

Abrí los ojos como plato

–Tienes qué estar bromeando…. Sí, eso es…

–¿El qué?

–Una broma… es eso o estoy completamente loca y nada, absolutamente nada de lo que he visto o escuchado en estas semanas es real.

Stanislav volvió a reír.

–Piensa lo que quieras, no importa. Lo único que me interesa es que seas capaz de llevar acabo tu misión y terminar de una sola pieza cuando acabe la batalla.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa mi bienestar? –ahora fui yo quien habló con burla

–Ja, ja, ja. No me gusta fracasar; si terminas hecha pedazos significa que fracasé en mi trabajo, y con los Vulturi la palabra fracaso NO existe.

–¡Ay! Eres… eres… –me sentía bastante exasperada con ese vampiro gruñón que tenía frente a mi –Te juro que quisiera…

Lo señalé con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha y por un breve momento lo toqué en la frente. Eso bastó para dejarlo perplejo.

–¿Así que te gustaría molerme a patadas?– Dijo después de recuperar la fachada.

–¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

Sí, en mi imaginación había arremetido a patadas contra Stanislav hasta dejarlo doblado de dolor. ¿Acaso podría leer mis pensamientos? Me dio escalofríos de pensar en el gran poder que tendría mi forzado tutor, si es que era capaz de dominar la telekinesis y la lectura de mentes.

–Me lo mostraste.

–¿Qué?

–Cuando me tocaste, me mostraste tus pensamientos… mmm, interesante.

Lo miré desconfiada, sin saber qué responder.

–Así que ese es tu don.

–¿Mi don?... Espera un momento, ¿quiere decir que todos los… –me costaba pronunciar siquiera la palabra– … que todos los vampiros poseemos dones?

–No, no todos poseemos dones. Y tú, no eres un vampiro completamente.

–No entiendo…

–Que no todos somos fenómenos de circo capaces de hacer un acto de magia –su voz siguió sonando burlona, pero ahora con un tono más grave.

–No me refería a eso exactamente. Más bien a eso de que no soy un vampiro.

–Sí lo eres, pero sólo a la mitad –suspiró y empleó un tono más propio para hablar con un niño de cuatro años que con una mujer bastante crecidita –Tu padre es un vampiro, tu madre era una mortal; digamos que heredaste algunas características de los dos: puedes vivir eternamente, tu cuerpo es más resistente, tus sentidos y habilidades están magnificados; pero también eres vulnerable a heridas graves. Tal vez tus huesos sean más resistentes que el de un humano común, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan quebrarse. Y lo mismo con tu piel….

–¿Mi piel?

–Tu piel –fue acercándose lentamente hacia mí, como si fuera un tigre al acecho –tu piel es tan suave y sensible al tacto como la de nosotros, pero menos dura, más caliente –se puso detrás de mi y sentí como su frío aliento rozaba mi oreja –Al tocarte, digamos aquí… –posó uno de sus largos dedos sobre mi garganta –es posible sentir tu flujo sanguíneo, el lento y cadencioso bombeo de tu corazón… Tu piel es más resistente a la de un mortal cualquiera, más perceptible a las sensaciones que cualquiera de los humanos –había empezado a recorrer lentamente con su aliento el camino desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta la curvatura de mi cuello. No había posado sus labios en mi piel, pero estaba segura que nos separaban apenas unos milímetros; el roce de su frío aliento lo indicaba. Cerré los ojos medio mareada –Pero eso no quiere decir que tu piel no sea inmune a nada. –Algo me raspó ligeramente en el cuello; no necesité voltear a ver qué era ése algo. Sabía con seguridad que eran sus afilados dientes.

–Vaya, así que estas son las clases de combate que le das a… a la pequeña Atena –la voz ligera como la de una campanilla, pero con tintes de crueldad rompió el extraño momento entre Stanislav y yo.

–Así es –contestó él con una perfecta cara de frialdad. Parecía que la única aturdida era yo –Le enseñaba a Atena el lugar exacto en el que tiene que encajar los dientes si quiere hacer verdadero daño a sus enemigos a la hora del combate.

–¿Si? Mmm… digamos que tienes un método de enseñanza bastante… particular. Me pregunto qué diría Apolo de todo esto.

–No tiene nada que decir, Jane. Nada si tú no le vas con tus intrigas.

La adolescente nos miró con suspicacia el uno al otro, pero cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir se lo calló. Aún así, su mirada algo perversa me llenó de escalofríos.

–¿Y cómo va? ¿Lista para el ataque?

–No está mal, es muy rápida y certera al ataque –me sorprendió escucharle decir algo positivo de mi –Sólo hay que afinar un par de cosas en su técnica de defensa.

–¿Si? Tal vez yo pueda ayudar

Clavó su mirada en mí y de repente sentí que mi cuerpo caía estrepitosamente contra el piso, tiesa pero a la vez, retorciéndome de dolor de una forma insoportable. Era como si el fuego recorriera cada una de mis venas, cada una de mis terminales nerviosas; era una agonía, como si estuviera siendo devorada viva por las llamas. Y quería gritar del dolor, de terror, pero no podía; era como si hubieran puesto un enorme parche de hierro y concreto sobre mis labios.

–¡Basta, Jane! –De alguna parte sonó la voz embravecida de Stanislav –He dicho que pares.

Jane me miró por última vez con bastante intensidad antes de mirarlo a él. Sentí que de repente el dolor abandonaba mi cuerpo.

–Aguafiestas…

–No tenías por qué hacer eso.

–Sólo quería ayudar –dijo un aire de inocencia, como una niña pequeña a la que hubieran pillando pellizcando un pastel –Tiene que entender que lo que se viene encima no es fácil. Lo que podría sufrir si las cosas no salen como lo esperamos no es ni la mitad de lo que acaba de experimentar.

Mi intuición me dijo que había un doble significado en las palabras de la pequeña Jane.

"_Lo que podría sufrir si las cosas no salen como lo esperamos no es ni la mitad de lo que acaba de experimentar."_

Lentamente me senté sobre el frío y pulcro piso de mármol blanco, sin estar segura si mis piernas me responderían si quisiera ponerme de pie.

–¿Estás bien? –dijo Stanislav mientra extendía una mano hacia mi. La tomé y él sin mayor esfuerzo, tiró de mi y me puso de pié.

–Sí, creo que estoy bien –no pude evitar lanzarle una mirada de resentimiento a Jane, pero ésta ni se inmutó –Supongo que debería darte las gracias, ha sido una experiencia bastante… ilustrativa.

Jane enarcó la mirada, reconociendo el sarcasmo en mis palabras.

–¿Las gracias de qué?

Apolo hizo acto de presencia de forma sorpresiva. Los tres volteamos el rostro para mirarle.

"_¿Es que todos tienen qué aparecer así, como por arte de magia? ¿Ninguno sabrá que hay qué tocar la puerta?_"

–Jane me dio algunos tips para mejorar mi defensa –dije improvisadamente. Algo en mi me advirtió de que echarme de enemiga a la "enana malévola" no sería una buena opción.

Mi prometido me rodeó por la cintura para acercarme a él. Era un gesto bastante posesivo que me puso tensa. Si se suponía que había aceptado casarme con él, imaginaba que por lo menos lo quería, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué su contacto me repelía? No lograba sentirme ni siquiera un poco cómoda a su lado.

–¿De verdad? Vaya, Jane, entonces debería darte yo también las gracias por ayudar a Atena.

–No hay de qué. Sabes que me gusta ayudar a la familia.

"_¿Familia? ¿Eso que significa, qué este pequeño monstruito está emparentado conmigo?_"

–¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu presencia en Florencia, Jane?

–Lo dices como si entre Volterra y aquí hubieran miles de kilómetros de distancia y no apenas 75.

–¿Qué es Volterra? –pregunté curiosa. Estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte.

–Es donde viven nuestros padres y la guardia. –Explicó Apolo, con una cara como la que pone un adulto cuando un niño se entromete imprudentemente en la plática de sus mayores.

–¿Y por qué no estamos ahí con ellos?

–Porque tu padre quiere que te recuperes con calma. El ataque que recibiste fue bastante serio y prefiere que tu lugar de descaso sea algo que pocos sepamos.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque los que te secuestraron podrían buscarte en Volterra para silenciarte y evitar que nos digas algo.

"_¿Quiénes son esos monstruos de los que me ocultan? Deben ser bastante peligrosos como para que un montón de vampiros les teman_"

–¿Por qué mi… por qué Aro no ha venido a verme?

–Porque quiere que estés bien para su encuentro. Digamos que no es fácil de ver, o de entender lo que ves cuando lo tienes ante ti.

–¿Pero…?

–¿Podrían dejar este aburrido interrogatorio para después? –pronunció fastidiada Jane

–Lo siento…

–Creo que es normal que Atena quiera saber del pasado que desconoce –intervino Stanislav– ¿No lo crees, Apolo?

¿Por qué de pronto me parecía que había un doble significado en cada palabra? Sentía que decían más de lo que en realidad pronunciaban.

Apolo le dedicó una mirada bastante airada a Stanislav y este se la sostuvo, sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo.

–Sí, es normal que quiera saber todo de su vida. Pero creo que Jane tiene razón –dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano que tenía libre y me acercaba más a él si era posible. Me empezaba a sentir asfixiada –puedo contarte lo que quieras cuando estemos solos.

Sonreí, evitando demostrar lo incómoda que me había sentido al escuchar eso del "_cuando estemos solos_". Desde el día que había despertado, Apolo había tratado por todos los medios que compartiera la cama con él; me había aferrado a la excusa de que no me sentía cómoda ni preparada para algo así, pues por mi amnesia era como un completo extraño. Parecía haberse convencido con la explicación, pero aún así, a la menor oportunidad, se mostraba demasiado efusivo con sus caricias y besos. Yo trataba por todos los medios encontrar la excusa perfecta para no estar a solas con él, pero eso no parecía detenerlo; aún estando acompañados, Apolo no tenía empacho por mostrarse efusivamente ardiente conmigo.

Reconocía que físicamente era atractivo, parecía sacado de uno de los tantos cuadros de Botticelli que estaban colgados en las paredes del _palazzo Rucellai_, pero aún y con todo eso, Apolo no dejaba de provocarme cierto miedo y repulsa.

La noche anterior había tratado de hablar con él sobre el asunto de la boda, quería de la manera más sutil posible aplazarla o con un poco de suerte, cancelarla; pero se había puesto como una fiera.

–¡Jamás! –había gritado –¡Entiéndelo, eres mía! ¡Me perteneces!

–No soy un objeto del que puedas apropiarte –contesté con calma, tratando de no perder los estribos –Te estoy pidiendo tiempo, nada más.

La mirada de Apolo era por demás atemorizante, pero aún así, me planté dispuesta a no dejarme avasallar.

–Apolo, no pienso dar marcha atrás en mi petición… Quiero aplazar la boda; no creo que esté lista para dar un paso así y menos en un mes, como tú quieres.

–Este… berrinche, empieza a molestarme –dijo hastiado

Abrí los ojos sorprendida; esas palabras ya me las había dicho antes…

"_Este… berrinche, empieza a molestarme… Ríndete de una vez y ahorrémonos esto._"

Sí, lo había hecho, pero en un lugar más… más oscuro y… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía recordar?

–Ya me habías dicho eso –dije involuntariamente…

–¿De qué hablas?

–Ya me habías dicho que mi berrinche te molestaba… y también que me rindiera –paseaba mi mirada de un lado al otro, sin detenerme en nada en específico, más bien mirando al vacío. Sentía su mirada fija en mi, pero no le presté mucha atención –Pero me lo dijiste en un… ¿en un bosque? ¿Qué hacíamos en un bos…? ¡Aaaaaaaaay! –me llevé las manos a la cabeza; repentinamente el dolor que siempre me atacaba cuando algún recuerdo quería salir a flote de la laguna oscura que era mi mente, se hizo presente. Pero esta vez era demasiado intenso, tanto que las lágrimas empezaron a correrme por las mejillas.

–Será mejor que te recuestes.

Pero yo no pude contestarle nada, la oscuridad nubló mi vista y me sumió por completo en ella. Otra vez había perdido el conocimiento.

–Vine a verte porque hay asuntos que tenemos que arreglar para… bueno, tú sabes –la voz de Jane me sacó de mis pensamientos. –Y para avisarles que Aro quiere verlos mañana.

La mención de Aro me sacó por completo de mi ensimismamiento.

–¿Cómo?

–Que tú…_ papi _quiere verte mañana –repitió Jane, pronunciando la palabra "papi" casi con burla.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Pensé que estabas desesperada por verlo –dijo Apolo –O al menos, esa impresión era la que tenía.

–Bueno es que… me sorprende. No había parecido especialmente interesado en verme antes.

–Ya te había explicado por qué… –la voz de Apolo tenía un dejo de hastío.

–Mañana va a haber una especie de _banquete_ en honor de la pequeña heredera –continuó Jane.

–¿Banquete? ¡Oh!

–¿Qué sucede, amor?

Traté de no rechinar los dientes con lo de "amor".

–Es que no tengo nada apropiado para un banquete –miré con desilusión la playera negra y los jeans de mezclilla que traía puestos. Parecía que a camisetas y jeans era a lo que ese limitaba mi guardarropa. Lo del banquete sonaba con demasiada poma y circunstancia, y no creía encontrar en el clóset algo que me pudiera servir para la ocasión.

Jane entornó los ojos exasperada y Stanislav, que se había quedado en silencio durante casi toda la conversación, lanzó una risita socarrona.

–Tienes muchas cosas en el clóset.

–Sí, Apolo, pero todo es demasiado informal –dije con un mohín. –No creo que ir al reencuentro de mi padre vestida en jeans y una camiseta de algodón sea lo más apropiado.

–¿Y?

–¿Podría ser posible que fuéramos de compras? Además, desde que desperté no he puesto ni un solo pie en la calle. Ya me aburrí de que esta especie de mausoleo de mármol sea todo mi mundo.

–No es seguro que andes por las calles.

–¿Por qué, si me da el sol me derrito, exploto o algo por el estilo? –pregunté seriamente. Salvo lo de en qué consistía la dieta vampírica tradicional, desconocía en esos momentos los pros y contras de ser un vampiro. Mi mente parecía haber olvidado incluso esos detalles.

–Deberías prohibirle a tu noviecita ver películas de terror –intervino Jane –Se le meten demasiadas tonterías sobre nosotros en la cabeza.

–Puedo hacer que envíen cosas de algunas boutiques.

–Pero quiero salir a la calle, Apolo.

–No es seguro. Alguno de nuestros enemigos podría verte y tratar de hacerte daño.

–¿Y si me llevas tú? Así estarías tranquilo y yo puedo salir a respirar aire puro y ver algo más que pinturas antiguas y reliquias.

–Tu novio y yo tenemos asuntos qué tratar, así que es imposible que vaya contigo –Jane tomó a Apolo del brazo, como una manera de hacer que la siguiera y dejara el tema de mi salida al mundo exterior por la paz –Vamos, Apolo…

–Espera… –los detuve –¿Por qué no me puedes acompañar?

–Ya te lo dijo Jane, tenemos asuntos que tratar.

–¿Y no me puedes acompañar ya que terminen de hablar? Quiero salir de aquí…

–No, no puede acompañarte –dijo Jane –Tu novio y yo tenemos que salir a Volterra en cuanto se ponga el sol.

–¿Volterra? –dijimos Apolo y yo al mismo tiempo.

–Tenemos visitas.

–¿Qué clase de visitas? –pregunté.

Jane le lanzó una rápida mirada a Apolo antes de responderme.

–Se trata de alguien que alguna vez fue parte de la guardia Volturi.

–¿Un exempleado? –inquirí.

–Algo así… viene de visita con un amigo de él.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? –le pregunté a Apolo –¿Es amigo tuyo?

–No, pero imagino que es por precaución…

–¿Precaución?

–Amor, creo que será mejor dejar las preguntas para después, ¿quieres? Si voy a partir con Jane en menos de una hora, hay un par de cosas que quiero ver con ella antes de irnos.

"_¿Qué significa eso de que Apolo tenga que ir a Volterra por precaución?_"

Jane y él empezaron a encaminarse hacia la puerta del salón, y de pronto, una idea vino a mi mente.

–¡Espera! –lo detuve –¿Y si Stanislav viene conmigo?

Pude escuchar a mi espalda que la idea no pareció entusiasmarle precisamente.

–No creo que sea buena idea…

–Pero, ya son las seis y media de la tarde, el sol no tarda en ocultarse; además, está nubladísimo, no se puede ver ni un solo rayo de luz. Sea lo que sea que les pasa con la luz del sol, no creo que haya problema….

–No creo que…

–¿Por favor?

–Atena…

–¿Si? ¿Por favor? ¿Por fi? ¿Por fis, por fis?

–¡Ay, ya! Déjalos que se vayan. Lo que sea, con tal de que deje de dar lata –Había logrado irritar aún más a la pequeña Jane. Sonreí para mis adentros. –Tú y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer y esta mocosa nos interrumpe demasiado.

Sonreí nuevamente; era bastante irónico que Jane, que parecía años más joven que yo, hablara así de mí.

–Stanilav, llévala a donde quiera ir. Pero recuerda, que cualquier cosa que le pase va a ser completamente responsabilidad tuya.

Apolo abrió su cartera y sacó varios Euros de 100 de él. Al parecer, a parte de vampiros, éramos adinerados.

Él y Jane se fueron, dejándonos solos a Stanislav y a mí. Me sentía bastante disgustada por tener que aceptar dinero de parte de él; pero había sido mi "berrinche" por ropa nueva la excusa perfecta para poder lograr salir de ahí, me urgía hacerlo; aunque eso significara que tenía que soportar el malhumor de Stanislav, que nuevamente se veía obligado a cargar conmigo en calidad de niñero.

"_¿No se cansa de ser el niñero-esclavo de Claire?_"

¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Quién era Claire?

–Bueno, ya lograste lo que querías… Será mejor que nos vayamos de una maldita vez.

La orden de Stanislav me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me encogí de hombros, decidida a dejar para después mis pensamientos; lo importante ahora era disfrutar de mi pequeña libertad antes de que mi guardián se echara para atrás.

–¿Ya podemos regresar? –preguntó por enésima vez Stanislav

–Todavía no compro todo lo que necesito, Stan.

–¡¿Qué?! –su gesto era bastante cómico mientras le echaba un vistazo a las cuatro bolsas que colgaban de sus brazos –¿Y esto qué es?

–Son productos básicos que toda mujer necesita.

–¿Y qué tanto te pude llevar comprar un simple vestido? ¡Por favor, mujer! Tenemos casi dos horas dando vueltas en la plaza comercial y estoy a punto de impacientarme.

–¡Típico de los hombres! No puedo comprar cualquier cosa así porque sí…

–Tienes quince minutos para terminar con esta tontería. Sino, tendrás que conformarte con ver a tu _papi_ en jeans y camiseta, o desnuda.

–Debo decir que como compañero de compras, dejas bastante qué desear, Stan.

–¿Por qué demonios me dices así? Mi nombre es Stanislav Masaryk, no "Stan"

–Pero es más fácil de decir… o imagínate que vengan los malos otra vez por mi y es más fácil gritar "_¡Stan, auxilio!_" que decir "_¡Stanislav Masaryk, socorro!_".

Stanislav puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio. Era bastante divertido hacerlo desatinar.

–Te quedan diez minutos para terminar con esta tontería…

–Dijiste quince…

–Cinco…

Decidida a no tentar más a mi suerte, me metí en una tienda donde había cosas bastante bonitas. No sabía exactamente qué sería lo más adecuado de vestir para el reencuentro de una hija amnésica con el padre que no recordaba y del que con su sola mención no sentía nada, tal vez algo de curiosidad.

Vi un sencillo vestido negro de un sólo hombro, me lo probé y al ver que me quedaba bien, decidí llevarlo. Total, imaginaba que mi padre estaría tan feliz de verme que no repararía si iba vestida con un costal de papas o con un vestido de alta costura.

Salí de la tienda y me encontré con mi guarura sentado en una banca frente a la tienda. Me pareció divertido ver a varias mujeres echarle miradas bastante apreciativas, coquetas otras, pero él parecía inmutarse. Al contrario, parecía que le incordiaba bastante ser el objeto de las miradas femeninas.

–¿Lista?

–Casi…

–Por favor, Rene… Atena –se corrigió de inmediato, tanto, que el error casi me pasa por alto, ¿cómo me iba a decir? –Ya me harté de traer estos lentes de contacto, siento como si me hubiera entrado arena a los ojos.

–Pues no sé de qué te quejas, tú fuiste quien decidió en el estacionamiento ponérselos antes de bajarnos del auto.

–Claro, ¡tonto de mí! Como si tener ojos rojos en lugar de negros, cafés o azules fuera lo más normal del mundo –pronunció con sarcasmo.

–Oye, ¿cómo estuviste a punto de llamarme? –dije, ignorando sus puyas y concentrándome en lo que me había llamado la atención realmente.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, estuviste a punto de llamarme de alguna forma….

–Tantas compras te afectaron más el cerebro…

Si no fuera porque estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, casi podría creer que me había confundido, dado que Stan hablaba con tanta certeza y no se veía para nada nervioso.

–Es hora de irnos a casa, si no quieres que tu novio lance a la guardia en tu búsqueda…

–No va a estar en casa, ¿lo recuerdas? Por favor, ¿podemos quedarnos un rato más? Me aburro demasiado en esa enormidad de casa que llaman _palazzo_ –puse la que imaginé que sería mi mueca más triste y compungida. Por alguna extraña razón, creí que esa táctica ya la había usado antes.

–Está bien. Nos quedaremos, pero sólo quince minutos más… No me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, a menos que sea parte del menú de mi cena –dijo en voz baja, sólo para que yo pudiera escucharlo.

Su palabras, más que causarme miedo, me parecieron divertidas. Porque estaba segura que no hablaba en serio, ¿o si?

–De acuerdo.

–¿Qué quieres hacer?

–mmmm…. –miré alrededor, buscando algo que justificara esos quince minutos más –¡Ya! Quiero un helado.

–¿un helado? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –parecía que le había dicho que pensaba comerme un kilo de lodo, por la cara de desagrado que puso.

Me acerqué con paso ligero hasta el pequeño puesto donde vendían el postre; pedí uno sabor chocolate, y aunque realmente no era fan de la comida en general, lo saboreé con ganas; tal vez estar rodeada de gente normal y no entes que más bien parecían sacados de leyendas antiguas, era lo que me había despertado el apetito. Justo cuando iba por la segunda lamida a mi cono, el llanto de una niña me llamó la atención.

Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con una pequeña de ojos negros y cabellos rizados del mismo color, llorando a todo pulmón. La niña parecía tener unos dos o tres años.

–¿Qué tienes, pequeña?

"_¿Qué tienes, nena?_"

La niña y su madre me miraron extrañadas, mientras hablaban un idioma que me parecía incomprensible.

–La niña llora porque se le ha caído el helado. –Me tradujo Stanislav, que tenía el rostro más serio y si era posible, más pálido.

–¿Y por qué no le compra otro?

Stanislav le preguntó a la madre, sirviendo como una especie de traductor.

–La mujer dice que ya no trae dinero.

El llanto de la niña me rompía el corazón. Me dirigí al puesto de helados y compré otro para la niña; me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y entregárselo en la manita.

–Pregúntale cuál es su nombre…

"_Jacob, esta es Melanie y está triste porque quiere el delfín azul que está allá ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo al respecto?_"

–Se llama… se llama Annette… –la voz de Stanislav sonaba bastante afectada. Pero no le prestaba mucha atención, pues la niña y su llanto habían despertado un recuerdo en mi mente; un recuerdo que luchaba por no volver a sumergirse en la laguna oscura de mi memoria.

¿Quién era Jacob? ¿Quién era Melanie?

–Annette… toma preciosa, te lo regalo pero ya no llores. Las princesas hermosas como tú, no deben llorar, sino reír siempre.

La niña me miró con una sonrisa agradecida mientras tomaba el helado. Al parecer, el no entender ni una palabra de lo que le decía era lo que menos le interesaba. La mamá expresó algo que me pareció un "gracias" y ambas se alejaron de nosotros.

Las observé irse, algo temblorosa por el recuerdo que había venido a mi tan fácilmente. ¿Eso significaría que mi memoria estaba recuperándose? ¿Mis recuerdos empezarían a llegar a mi más fácilmente? Esperaba que sí, esto de vivir en penumbras me desesperaba, me hacía sentir desvalida e impotente.

–¿Qué idioma estaban hablando?

–Checo –dijo por lo bajo, como si estuviera su mente en algún lugar lejano –Si ya terminaste de jugar al buen samaritano, es mejor que nos marchemos. –Gruñó Stanislav, mientras emprendía la marcha sin preocuparse si yo lo seguía o no.

Al principio me debatí entre seguirle o no, y al final me resigné a hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo, no conocía la ciudad y no tenía forma de regresar al _palazzo_. Prácticamente tuve que echar a correr para alcanzarlo en el estacionamiento.

–¡Hey, espérame! –puse una mano en su hombro, para atraer su atención, y de pronto, una serie de lucecitas multicolores empezaron a desfilar por mi mente, uniéndose hasta convertirse en una lluvia de imágenes de una niña muy parecida a Annette, la niña del helado.

Pero era una imagen perteneciente a un tiempo muy lejano; era una niña de ojos y pelo negro, con la piel blanca como la leche. Usaba un vestido gris de peto, unas calcetas blancas y unos gastados zapatos negros; en sí, toda su ropa era bastante usada, pero eso parecía no importar. La niña reía, a pesar de estar en una habitación pequeña y con escaza luz.

–¡Anna! –dijo quedamente la voz de una mujer.

–¡_Maminka_!

El idioma en que hablaban tenía el mismo ritmo en el que había hablado Stan con Annette y su madre.

Anna y su madre se abrazaban y la mujer empezaba a cantarle una especie de canción de cuna a la pequeña. Y quien las miraba, lo hacía con amor y sonreía; y ese aquel espectador que yo no podía ver, era Stanislav, estaba segurísima.

La visión duró poco, pero aún así me dejó quieta, bastante asombrada de lo que acababa de pasar.

–¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada?

–¿Qué significa "maminka"? –dije ignorando el tono enojado de Stanislav

–Significa "mamá" en checo… ¿Por qué?

Ignoré su pregunta.

–¿Quién es Anna?

El rostro de Stanislav se volvió duro, como si sólo escuchar ese nombre le doliera.

–¡¿Quién te habló de ella?! –me tomó de los antebrazos y me zarandeó fuertemente.

–Yo… yo….

–Escúchame bien, pequeña entrometida –por primera vez sentí miedo de él. Era la primera vez que su furia salía a flote conmigo. –Jamás, ¿entiendes? Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre, ¿entendiste?

–Stanislav, yo…

–¡Te prohíbo que hables de Anna! Si en algo valoras tu existencia, olvidarás aquello que sabes o crees saber de ella.

Me soltó de golpe, haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás. Me sobé los adoloridos brazos, casi segura de que al día siguiente tendría por lo menos un buen moretón en uno de ellos.

Stanislav me abrió la puerta del auto, y nada más acomodarme en el asiento, la azotó con bastante furia, casi que creí que el cristal se iba a romper o por lo menos, rajarse. Arrancó el auto, provocando un fuerte chirrido de las llantas en el pavimento.

Me mantuve en silencio durante el trayecto de regreso, tanto por el miedo que me había dado la reacción de Stanislav, tanto por todo aquello que daba vueltas en mi mente. ¿Quién era ese tal Jacob? Algo me decía que era una pieza importante en mi vida, sólo que no sabía por dónde buscar. Y luego, ¿qué había sido esa visión de la niña, de Anna? Me estremecí al recordar la reacción de Stanislav y su feroz amenaza. Había momentos en que uno tenía que reconocer cuando replegar el ataque, y esa ocasión, era una de ellas.

–¡Presta atención! ¡No tenemos todo el día para estar con tonterías! –Stanislav estaba de pésimo humor; no es que se caracterizara precisamente por ser todo sonrisas y dulzura, pero ese día parecía estar de un humor mucho más agrio de lo normal –Si sigues descuidando tu izquierda, te van a pescar por ahí y vas a quedar a merced del enemigo.

Lo miré exasperada. Definitivamente Stanislav ese día se había levantado del lado equivocado del sarcófago.

–Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me estás indicando.

–No parece –masculló –Empecemos de nuevo, princesa; lánzame tu mejor ataque.

Respiré profundamente y me arrojé decididamente contra él; le lancé un par de puñetazos con la izquierda y después con la derecha; después, una patada en semi-reversa directo a su costado derecho, pero él bloqueaba cada uno de mis golpes. Seguí lanzando los golpes uno tras otro buscando conectarle por lo menos uno. En un descuido, me tomó por el brazo izquierdo yen un parpadeo me encontré tendida boca arriba sobre el piso.

–Si esto es todo lo que tienes, los Cullen van a acabar contigo en un santiamén– dijo burlón, sin hacer un ademán siquiera de ayudarme a ponerme en pié.

Parecía que su mal genio era contagioso, porque empecé a irritarme también.

–En todo caso, ese no es tu problema sino el mío. Si me hacen trizas, a ti te va a dar lo mismo, ¿no?

Aunque me sentía algo aturdida, decidí ponerme en pe como si nada, como si el ataque de Stanislav me hubiera hecho el mismo daño que una suave brisa.

–Será mejor que tomemos un breve descanso antes de pasar a lo siguiente.

Me alejé un par de pasos para estirar mi adolorido cuerpo; si era cierto que era más resistente que los humanos comunes, ¿por qué me sentía tan molida? Tal vez estar peleando una y otra vez con un vampiro tan duro como el granito fuera la causa.

Me agaché para amararme la cuerda de uno de mis tennis; ese día había optado por usar un pantalón deportivo de licra negra y un ajustado top blanco.

–¿Oye, ¿a dónde fuiste anoche? –Le pregunté de pronto

–¿Cómo?

–Anoche, después de que subí a mi habitación, escuché que saliste y…

–¿Y acaso tengo que darte explicaciones? –me interrumpió bruscamente

–No, claro que no, sólo que…

–Sólo que te gusta meterte en los asuntos ajenos.

–¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Te pregunté únicamente para tener algo trivial de qué hablar y no estar aguantando tu mal humor.

–Oh, disculpe su majestad si mi ácido carácter la ofende –dijo haciendo una reverencia bastante exagerada –Pero no le queda más remedio que aguantarse, no tengo otro genio que éste.

Lo miré furiosa antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirme a la puerta con paso decidido. Ese día no tenía la paciencia necesaria para soportarle.

–¿Quién te dijo que habíamos terminado?

Me detuve per no me digné a voltear atrás.

–Definitivamente no estoy para soportar a un vampiro bipolar. Tómate un trago, fúmate algo o lo que sea que te sirva para clamarte y después me hablas.

Reanudé mi marcha con la barbilla en alto con gesto orgulloso, pero como por arte de magia, Stan apareció frente a mí bloqueándome la salida.

–Mira, princesa, a mí me pagan por adiestrarte en el arte de la guerra y eso significa que las clases se acaban cuando yo lo digo y que va a aguantarte mi genio sea malo o peor, ¿entendido?

Nos miramos retadoramente el uno al otro, sin apartar la vista. Estuvimos así quien sabe cuanto tiempo; estaba decidida a no desviar la mirada, pues sería como aceptar la derrota. Sólo que no contaba con que mis ojos empezaría a arderme primero y a llorarme después por permanecer así sin parpadear siquiera tanto tiempo. Solté una palabrota, de pura frustración mientras me tallaba los ojos con las manos.

Furiosa, regresé al centro del salón, donde habíamos estado practicando por horas, desde el amanecer.

Escuché reír a Stanislav

"_Vaya, parece que lo único que necesito para aligerarle el genio es humillarme a mi misma… ¡¡Grrr!!_"

Me paré en el centro, esperando a que Stanislav se acercara. Se había detenido en uno de los estantes empotrados en la pared, buscando algo.

Me quedé mirando su poderoso cuerpo enfundado en unos ajustados jeans negros y una ligera camiseta negra que se le pegaba al torso como una segunda piel. Desde el primer día que lo había visto, no recordaba que hubiera usado ropa que no fuera negra, blanca o gris. Parecía como si estuviera de luto permanente; la idea me inquietó un poco.

–Vamos a ver qué tal te va con esto –dijo mientras en sus manos traía algo de un color plateado brillante.

–¿Qué es eso? –señalé con la cabeza.

–Son un par de dagas celtas –dijo mientras me las ponía en mis manos –Dice la leyenda que fueron forjadas con el mismo metal que la espada Excalibur.

–¿De verdad? –Estaba sorprendida observando las armas. Parecían bastante peligrosas.

–No sé, pero la historia suena interesante…. En fin, voy a enseñarte a atacar con esto sin que te hagas daño a ti misma en el proceso.

–¡¿Cómo? –dije algo aturdida

–No me digas que estos juguetitos te dan miedo…

–Bueno, es que… no había pensado que iba a herir a alguien. Es decir, una daga puede matarte; no es lo mismo que dar puñetazos y patadas…

–¿Y qué creías? ¿qué todo este entrenamiento es para que vayas a tomar el té con la Reina de Inglaterra y con los Cullen?

–No, pero…

–No hay peros que valgan a estas alturas. El enfrentamiento con tus enemigos está a la vuelta de la esquina y tienes qué estar preparada. Así que de ahora en adelante vamos a trabajar más duro.

¿Trabajar más duro? Pero si ya estábamos entrenando de cinco a ocho horas diarias. ¿Qué pretendía, qué también dormida me dedicara a lanzar patadas a diestra y siniestra?

–Mira, éstas dagas debes tomarlas así, con fuerza del mango –dijo mientras las acomodaba en mi manos tal y como él quería –Debes aprender a controlarlas aún y cuando estés en movimiento

Stanislav se puso atrás de mí y con sus manos fue guiando mis brazos para indicarme los movimientos correctos para que mi ataque fuera el mejor.

–¿Entendiste? –Me preguntó al cabo de un rato. Al parecer, poseía una extraordinaria capacidad para aprender rápido. Asentí con la cabeza –Bien, entonces, atácame –lo miré dubitativa –Anda, no seas cobarde.

Me lancé al ataque decidida. Había captado los movimientos precisos y empecé a obligarlo a retroceder para esquivar las filosas dagas. Mi lado oscuro se regocijaba de verle así.

En algún momento determinado, atravesé su cuerpo con una de las dagas, desde el pecho izquierdo, a la altura del corazón hasta el costado derecho del abdomen. El movimiento fue acompañado de un chirrido irritante, como el de las uñas sobre un pizarrón; hice una mueca de desagrado antes de abrir los ojos como plato, espantada al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

–¡Oh! –gemí –¿Te hice daño? ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo… –dije mientras daba brinquitos por los nervios.

Stanislav volvió a reír, pero estaba vez con sonoras carcajadas.

–¿Crees que me heriste? –preguntó con sorna –Princesa, es como si me hubieras hecho una caricia con la pluma de un ave.

Lo miré sin comprender.

–Mira –prosiguió mientras me quitaba una daga y se la pasaba por el brazo, desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Cerré los ojos para evitar ver correr la sangre, mientras volvía a escucharse el mismo chirrido de unos instantes –Abre los ojos –le obedecí y me quedé asombrada –No me ha pasado nada

–¿Cómo? ¿Pero…?

–Fácil: la piel de los vampiros es tan dura como una roca. Las armas humanas no nos hacen daño; sólo puede lastimarnos los dientes de otro vampiro o el fuego.

–Entonces, ¿para qué quieres que aprenda a usar éstas dagas? –dije una vez que me había recuperado de la impresión.

–Porque no solo te vas a enfrentar a un clan de vampiros, sino también a una manada de hombres-lobo y a ellos sí los puedes matar con estas dagas.

Me estremecí por la frialdad con la que hablaba de matar a alguien más.

De pronto, las dagas me parecieron hechas de hierro al rojo vivo; sentí que su peso me lastimaba las manos, así que quise alejarlas de mí al instante.

–Toma –le dije extendiendo mis manos hacia él para regresarle el arma que todavía tenía en mi mano –Creo que esto no va conmigo… Yo no podría matar a nadie, eso es…

–¿Monstruoso? Te tengo una noticia: una parte de ti es un monstruo.

–Stanislav… –le dirigí una mirada suplicante. A pesar de lo que dijera, yo no me veía a mi misma matando a un ser humano, aunque fuera medio lobo. Enfrentarme a vampiros era harina de otro costal.

–Puedes patalear y lloriquear todo lo que quieras, pero vas a seguir practicando con las armas, ¿entendido? –me tomó por los hombros con fuerza dándome un pequeño zarandeo.

–No puedo…

–Sí puedes y lo vas a hacer. –puso una daga en mi mano derecha, casi a la fuerza –Así como me atacaste, así tienes que atravesarle el corazón a esos hijos de la luna. Por más piedad que muestres con ellos, ellos no la van a tener contigo. Si te descuidas, te van a arrancar con bastante alegría la cabeza.

–Pero tal vez ellos ni siquiera van a estar ahí. Esta no es su pelea, no tienen por qué intervenir.

Me sentía angustiada ante la posibilidad de toparme con esos licántropos. No sabía si era el miedo o alguna otra cosa que me hacía temblar ante la perspectiva de verme envuelta en una lucha contra ellos. Una parte de mi sentía una necesidad como de… como de protegerles.

–Hasta donde tengo entendidos, los Cullen y esa manada tienen una especie de alianza, así que es más que obvio que ellos van a estar ahí metidos.

–No puedo. Digas lo que digas, no puedo.

–¡Maldita sea! –volvió a zarandearme, pero esta vez con fuerza –¡Ellos pensaban entregarte al líder de esos perros para que hiciera contigo lo que se le diera la gana!

–¡No les digas perros! –me enfurecí al escuchar el insulto. Me solté y le asesté un bofetón.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos.

"_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué reaccioné así?_"

–Lo siento, no debí hacer eso….

–Vaya, nunca pensé que fueras de la sociedad protectora de animales –Stanislav sonrió forzadamente. –Tal vez sea mejor que interrumpamos las lecciones por este día. Si mal lo recuerdo, esta noche tenemos que estar en Volterra. Supongo que querrás tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarte.

Asentí con la cabeza, no estaba segura de haber recuperado el habla normal. Mi explosión de furia me dejó descontrolada, ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? En eso estaba pensando cuando unos rápidos movimientos de Stanislav me distrajeron.

–¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? –Dije al ver que se había quedado desnudo del torso. Para mi mala suerte, la visión de sus músculos me dejó completamente embobada, mirándolo de una forma poco educada y muy pecaminosa.

Se había quitado la camiseta que momentos antes le había destrozado con las dagas.

"_Nena, es de mala educación quedársele viendo a la gente fijamente y por largo rato_"

¿De dónde salió esa voz tan dulce?

"_Lo siento, abuela_"

¿Abuela?

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó burlón, sacándome de mis pensamientos –¿Te ruborizas?

Bajé la mirada y la porción de piel que se alcanzaba a ver a través del discreto escote de mi blusa estaba tan roja como un tomate. Imaginé que mi cara estaría de ese mismo color, para mi mortificación.

–Yo… –tosí para aclararme la garganta –me pillaste por sorpresa. No es de buena educación andar desnudo delante de una dama…

–Ja, ja, ja, ja. Jamás pensé que fueras tan mojigata.

–Y no lo soy –dije tratando de retomar la compostura. –Pero no quiero problemas con Apolo. Podría entrar de repente y si te ve así, bueno, podría pensar lo peor…

–¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? –Stanislav empezó a acercarse lentamente a mí. Quise retroceder, alejarme de él, pero era como si mis piernas hubieran decidido no hacerme caso y quedarse clavadas ahí.

–Pues, no sé… este….

De pronto parecía que mi cerebro estaba embotado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Mmm, ¿tal vez que tú y yo…? –se paró a escasos milímetros de mi. Era bastante más alto que yo, así que tuve que inclinarme un poco para mirarle mejor.

–¿Que tú y yo…? –mi voz era apenas un hilito poco audible.

Puso una de sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de mi cintura. La tela de mi top se había levantado un poco, así que el contacto de su fría piel contra la calidez de la mía fue todo un choque; un choque que me provocó escalofríos en todas mis terminales nerviosas. Inclinó su rostro a un lado, pegando sus labios a mi oreja.

–Que tú y yo estamos teniendo una aventura tan apasionada que por eso te niegas a acostarte con él… –pronunció burlón y se alejó rápidamente de mí.

–¡Eres… insoportablemente grosero! –enfurecida me lancé a atacarlo a puño y patada limpia. Al parecer, la furia era un buen aliciente a la hora de luchar, pues logré golpearlo varias veces, aunque dudaba que realmente le hiciera un daño de consideración.

Stanislav se reía ante mi reacción y eso hacía que bullera aún más mi enojo. Casi enloquecida, me lancé contra él, pero de alguna forma, Stanislav logró invertir mi ataque y dejarme colgada boca abajo sobre su hombro. Empecé a golpearlo en la espalda con mis puños.

"_Esto ya lo había vivido…._"

–¡Bájame de inmediato, bestia peluda! –grité con fuerza mientras pataleaba–¿Estás sordo, o qué? ¡Bájame con un demonio! ¡Bruto! ¡Salvaje! ¡Neanderthal!

En un parpadear, Stanislav me puso sobre el suelo.

–¿Bestia peluda? –dijo extrañado, pero no le contesté.

"_Eso yo se lo dije a alguien más. Esas palabras…"_

–Atena, ¿estás bien? –pude notar un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

–Yo… –dije con la mirada distante; estaba tratando por todos los medios traer a mi ese recuerdo, no dejar que se me escabullera otra vez en la oscuridad –Yo le dije eso a alguien… pero… –volví la vista hacia él. Me sentía desolada, frustrada por no poder recuperar mi memoria –¡Maldita sea! No puedo recordar a quien…

–Atena….

–Stan, no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento… es tan frustrante, tan desesperante no recordar, no saber quién eres, atenerte a reconstruir tu vida a partir de lo que los demás te cuentan. –Sin poderlo evitar, un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas –Odio sentirme así, odio que me esté pasando esto… No es justo, por más mal que me haya portado en esta vida, no creo que me merezca vivir en la oscuridad…

En un impulso que estoy segura que le sorprendió tanto a él como a mi, Stanislav me arropó entre sus brazos y me dejó llorar para desahogar mi frustración. Lloré por algunos minutos y poco a poco fui recuperando el control de mí. Parecía que no solo el ir y venir de mis recuerdos estaba descontrolado, sino también mis emociones.

–Lo siento…. –dije medio avergonzada, dando un paso hacia atrás para romper el abrazo.

–Está bien, supongo que necesitabas descargarte.

No contesté, no sabía qué decir. De cierta forma, estaba avergonzada de que Stanislav hubiera sido testigo de mi pequeña crisis emocional.

Alargó su fría mano y con sus dedos limpió los rastros de mis lágrimas.

Esbocé una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y a la vez, de disculpa.

–¿Qué sucede?

Apolo se apareció de pronto.

–Nada, sólo que…

–Que se golpeó y lloró. –Finalizó Stanislav por mi. –Parece que voy a tener que bajar un poco la intensidad de nuestros entrenamientos, a veces se me olvida que es una simple chica…

Lo miré extrañada, ¿por qué había inventado algo así? No había nada más sencillo de explicar que la verdad: que había recordado brevemente algo y que mis lágrimas habían sido por la frustración de no poder recordar a qué momento de mi vida pertenecía trozo de memoria. Stanislav debió notar mi reacción, pues me lanzó una mirada con un mensaje bastante claro: "_Calla y sígueme el juego_".

–¿Y por eso no estás vestido? –Aunque le preguntó con ligereza, la mirada de Apolo era bastante inquisidora.

–Ah, esto. Tu novia desgarró una de mis camisetas favoritas con las dagas. –Pronunció alzando los hombros –Tiene talento para manejarlas, con un poco de práctica, creo que puede llegar a dominar perfectamente el ataque con ellas.

–Sí, _mi prometida_ es asombrosa –me acercó a él con un brazo. Sus palabras dejaban bien en claro que me reclamaba con propiedad de él. Una especie de tensión se empezaba a instalar entre los dos. –Y más te convendría no olvidar que ella es mía… Tal vez a Heidi o a Renata tendrían algo qué decir sobre…

¿Heidi o Renata? ¿Y esas quienes eran?

–No tienen nada qué decir, nuestra relación no da para que reclamen nada. Además, no he olvidado que ella –dijo, señalándome con la cabeza –es asunto tuyo. Yo me limito a seguir órdenes de Aro.

Algo me dijo que sería buena intervenir y cambiar el rumbo de la conversación entre ellos.

–Apolo, ¿qué pasó anoche? No escuché cuando regresaste, imagino que llegaste tarde

Casi a regañadientes apartó la mirada de Stanislav para prestarme atención a mí. Me acercó más a él, sofocándome con su abrazo.

–Sí, regresé en la madrugada… No pasó mucho, realmente.

–¿Qué querían?

Un montón de lucecitas de colores empezaron a desfilar delante de mi, tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Y las escenas empezaron a reproducirse en mi cabeza mientras Apolo las iba narrando con su conversación.

–Venían a saludar y a contarnos de un problemilla que tienen, nada de importancia realmente.

Pude ver a dos hombres, o mejor dicho dos vampiros parados en el centro de un salón redondo, rodeado de otros pero vestidos con una especie de capa oscura. Hablaban sobre la desaparición de alguien de su… ¿familia?

–¿Qué problema? –pregunté

En esa visión, pude ver el rostro de los dos vampiros. Me sorprendió que no tuvieran los ojos rojos como el rostro, sino que fueran de un color dorado. Uno era moreno pero pálido, del tipo mediterráneo, con el pelo negro. El otro era alto, musculoso y con el cabello color miel, pero lo que me llamó la atención fueros las pequeñas cicatrices en forma de media luna que tenía por varias partes de su cuerpo.

–Eleazar y su amigo solicitaron la ayuda de la guardia para encontrar a alguien… No presté mucha atención sinceramente.

"_Eleazar y… yo conozco ese rostro. Lo he visto antes…Eleazar y…"_

–Jasper –dije con un susurro suave.

–¿Cómo?

–Eran Eleazar y Jasper…. Apolo, yo los conozco, sólo que… ¡diablos! ¿De dónde?

–¿Cómo sabes qué eran ellos? –Apolo rodeó mis hombros con sus manos, presionándome más de lo necesario. Parecía que mis palabras lo inquietaban.

–Es que, lo vi –le dije, extrañada por su reacción.

–¿Lo viste? ¡Pero no estabas ahí! Ni siquiera estabas en Volterra….

–Lo vi en tu cabeza –me miró extrañado. Supuse que estaba sorprendido –Es que te toqué y de pronto, unas visiones o recuerdos tuyos no sé… Mira –puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le mostré lo que había visto segundos antes.

Apolo abrió los ojos como platos. Parecía bastante sorprendido por lo que yo era capaz de hacer y eso me sorprendió, pues si se suponía que íbamos a casarnos, era lógico que él supiera todo de mí, hasta la forma en que mi don trabajaba.

–Vaya, sabía que podías mostrar tus pensamientos a los demás con solo tocarlos, pero no esto…

–¿Qué quieres decir, Apolo? –intervino Stanislav –¿Hay algo que no conocíamos de ella?

–Al parecer, mi amada Atena tiene más secretos de los que creíamos. –Me miró con dureza –¿Desde cuando puedes hacer esto?

–¿Qué cosa? –dije nerviosa. Su mirar tan fijo en mi me ponía nerviosa, tanto que empezaba a sentirme mareada.

–Tocar a la gente y robar sus recuerdos. Aunque a decir verdad, lo que tomaste de mi mente a penas fue una fracción de lo que sucedió anoche, ¿cómo lo haces?

–No es a propósito, te lo juro –La habitación parecía dar vueltas a mi alrededor. –Sólo pasó, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso… Apolo, ¿quienes son ellos?

–Nadie que te preocupe, ¿entiendes? –Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, como si de alguna manera se hubieran quedado enganchados a los míos. Yo no podía apartar la vista, a pesar de que lo intentaba. –Ellos no son nadie para ti, no significan nada para ti.

–Nadie para mi… nada para mi…

Me desvanecí en sus brazos, a pesar de que luché con todas mis fuerzas por no dejarme envolver en las penumbras.

–¿Te gusta el lugar? –dijo mientras me ayudaba a tomar asiento.

–Sí, es bonito… –miré rápidamente a mi alrededor. El restaurant estaba decorado con buen gusto y de forma acogedora. Dominaban los tonos crema, ocre y dorados, dándole un aspecto lujoso, pero no abrumador. –Gracias por invitarme.

–De nada, amor. Me habías dicho que querías salir un rato de la casa y quise darte gusto. Además, me preocupa que no te estés alimentando bien. Ya sé que aún no te atrae nuestra… "dieta tradicional", así que por el momento, en lo que recuperas el apetito, tengo que asegurarme que te alimentas bien. Esos constantes desmayos tuyos no podemos tomarlos a la ligera.

–Estoy bien, de verdad. Stan dice que…

–Stanislav tiene años que no ejerce la medicina como tal. Dudo mucho que lo que aprendió en 1940 sirva de algo en la actualidad. Si no fuera por su don, dudo mucho que Jane se hubiera molestado en fijarse en él y atraerlo a la guardia.

–¿Jane fue quien lo contrató?

–Sí, aunque puedo asegurarte que no fue precisamente por razones profesionales –sonrió mientras el mesero se acercaba a nosotros y tomaba nuestra orden. Dejé que él pidiera por mí, pues no sentía particularmente predicción por un plato o por otro. Esperé a que el mesero se alejara para reanudar la conversación.

–¿Por qué dices que no lo contrató por razones profesionales?

–Mmm, bueno, siendo justos, el don de Stanislav es bastante impresionante, pero nuestra pequeña Jane se dejó llevar por fin por los instintos hormonales y no por el odio. Ella cree que nadie se da cuenta que desea a Stanislav.

¿La enana diabólica era capaz de sentir eso? ¡Pero si apenas tendría unos catorce años!

–Pero ella es muy pequeña…

–Corrección, aparenta ser apenas una adolescente, pero tiene más años que tú y yo en esta tierra. Sus instintos son tan fuertes como los de cualquiera de nuestra clase.

–¿Y Stanislav lo sabe?

–¿Qué Jane lo desea? ¡Claro! Y lo patético de todo esto es que a él no le importa, al contario, desde que está con nosotros, digamos que desfoga ciertas necesidades con Heidi o con Renata, o con cualquiera que esté dispuesta.

–Menos con Jane.

–Sí, menos con Jane. Y no lo culpo, es tan odiosa pero a la vez temible… Cualquiera estaría completamente loco si quisiera estar con ella. Por lo menos Alec no está tan demente.

–¿Alec?

–El hermano gemelo de Jane

–¿Tiene un hermano gemelo? ¿Pero cómo? O sea, ella es igual que nosotros…

–No, ella y Alec fueron "convertidos" por Aro a la edad que aparentan actualmente. Aro se lamenta de haberlo hecho de esa forma, pero no tenían otra salida si querían salvarlos. Una turba enfurecida descubrió lo que podían hacer y estaban dispuestos a quemarlos vivos, así que tuvieron que intervenir rápidamente para que sus dones no fueran desperdiciados.

–¿Ellos qué pueden hacer?

Apolo miró a nuestro alrededor, y notó que un hombre de una mesa cercana parecía interesado en nuestra conversación. Le dirigió una mirada dura con sus inquietantes ojos azules, obligando al fisgón a volver la mirada.

–Creo que eso será mejor contártelo después. No creo que este sea el momento adecuado para ello; además, esta noche los vamos a ver a todos, tal vez ahí puedas apreciar sus dones de propia mano.

Asentí con la cabeza.

La comida llegó y a pesar de que tenían un aspecto y un aroma exquisito, no bastó para despertar en mi del todo el apetito. Tomé un tenedor y mecánicamente empecé a comer mi plato de _Fettuccine_ con pollo. Apolo había pedido una especie de filete pero estaba poco cocido, casi crudo a decir verdad.

–¿Y Stanislav? –pregunté de pronto

–¿Qué pasa con él?

–¿Tiene mucho tiempo con… con nosotros?

–Apenas unos dos años –dijo mientras le daba un largo trago a su copa de vino tinto.

–¿De dónde lo sacó Jane?

–Realmente no sé. Sólo que un día llegó a Volterra acompañada de él; descubrió que aparte de lo que puede hacer, también es un magnífico estratega de combate. Él se encarga de entrenar a la guardia en general.

–Pero él no es italiano, ¿verdad?

–No, él nació en lo que antes era Checoslovaquia. En Praga para ser más exacto… –Apolo me miró fijamente antes de hacerme una pregunta –¿Por qué te interesa saber de Stanislav?

–Bueno… –titubeé nerviosa mientras me llevaba un buen trozo de comida a mi boca. Apolo esperó a que tragara, esperando mi respuesta –Es curiosidad. Como es una especie de niñera-guardaespaldas para mí, es lógico que sienta curiosidad sobre él; sobre todo, porque salvo a Jane, es el único de los nuestros que ha estado en casa con nosotros.

Por su cara, no estuve muy segura si mi respuesta le había convencido del todo.

–Además, tengo curiosidad por qué están agrio de carácter. A veces raya en lo grosero

–¿Te ha molestado? Puedo hablar con Aro para que le ordene que nos deje solos.

–¡No! ¡No! –dije con demasiada intensidad –A veces es medio arrogante, pero en cierta forma, me divierte hacerlo renegar. Además, no creo que a estas alturas encontremos a alguien más que pueda ayudarme con lo del entrenamiento, sobre todo con esta… lucha tan cerca.

Mis palabras parecieron tranquilizarlo un poco.

–¿No te cae bien? –proseguí, tratando de darle un tono ligero a mi voz

–Sinceramente, no. Y creo que es mutuo, pero no me importa.

–¿Por qué?

–Es demasiado arrogante para su propio bien, y yo, bueno, digamos que no me dejo avasallar ni impresionar fácilmente. –volvió a beber de su copa, hasta dejarla vacía y volver a rellenarla con el vino. ¿Tendría problemas con la bebida? Me pregunté de pronto, pues su forma de beber era bastante inquietante. –Pero olvidémonos del payaso de Stanislav y concentrémonos en nosotros –tomó mi mano entre las suyas a través de la mesa –¿Qué te parece si nos casamos la próxima semana?

Le estaba dando un trago a mi copa con agua y al escucharlo estuve a punto de escupir de la impresión.

–¿La próxima semana? Yo…

–Sí, creo que sería buena idea casarnos antes de ir a… bueno, ya sabes.

–Pero es demasiado pronto y no me da tiempo de nada… Además, ya habíamos hablado de aplazar la boda un tiempo, ¿qué no?

–No, me dijiste lo que pensabas, pero jamás accedí a cambiar nuestros planes.

–Apolo…

–¿Sí, Atena? –dijo arqueando una ceja

–¿Por favor?

–No pienso cambiar de idea. Quiero que seas mía completamente, quiero que todos, absolutamente todos lo sepan.

Sentí que el aire me empezaba a faltar. ¿Yo casada con Apolo? La sola idea hacía que mis nervios se crisparan.

–Pero es que… –mi mente empezaba a trabajar de forma desesperada –Yo quiero una boda por todo lo alto, con un hermoso vestido de princesa, la iglesia llena de flores y una carroza tirada por caballos.

–No creo que eso sea posible a menos de que lo hagas de noche. De otro modo, los invitados podrían causar un accidente vial si les da el sol.

–¿Cómo? Pero si a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada… –eran más o menos las dos de la tarde y el día era bastante soleado. Ni Apolo ni yo habíamos sufrido algún daño al recibir los rayos del sol en nuestros cuerpos

–Sí, pero nosotros somos en parte humanos. Los demás, bueno… digamos que brillan demasiado al sol.

–Creo que no te sigo…

–Más que explicarlo, tendrías que verlo alguna vez. Podrías decirle a tu niñero que te lo muestre… Pero volviendo a lo de nuestra boda, ¿qué dices?

–Que una semana no es suficiente para arregla la boda como yo quiero –parecía que iba a poner objeciones, así que seguí hablando para no dejar que él lo hiciera –Pienso casarme sólo una vez en la vida, así que quiero que todo sea perfecto, ¿no puedes complacerme en eso? Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, somos almas gemelas, eres lo mejor que podría haberme pasado, ¿no? –ok, estaba exagerando y mintiendo como poseída, pero eso era lo de menos si lograba retrasar la dichosa boda. –Te propongo algo: nos casamos en cuanto regresemos de… de visitar a los Cullen, ¿si? Así podré planear mi boda con calma, quiero que todo salga perfecto, tan perfecto como tú.

–Está bien –Apolo tomó mi mano izquierda y me besó en los nudillos –Haces conmigo lo que quieres, ¿lo sabes?

Sonreí y le di otro trago al vaso de agua. Dudaba mucho que yo fuera capaz de hacer mi voluntad con él, como decía.

Terminamos de comer hablando de tontería insustanciales. Justo cuando nos empezábamos a retirar del restaurante, los acordes de una canción empezaron a sonar por todo el lugar.

Al fondo, había un pequeño piano, que estaba siendo tocado por un hombrecito de mediana edad, con una enorme barriga y un rostro bonachón. Pero no era él quien había llamado mi atención, sino la canción.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Apolo al notar que me había detenido.

–Nada, sólo que esa canción me gusta… –sí, estaba segura de ello.

–¿Sí? No creo haberla escuchado antes. Será mejor que regresemos a casa para que te prepares para nuestro viaje a Volterra.

–¿Podemos esperar a que termine? Te prometo que en cuanto termine la canción nos vamos.

Apolo accedió y nos paramos junto a la barra del restaurant, donde mientras él pedía un martini en las rocas, yo tomaba asiento en una de las butacas.

A mi mente vino la imagen de un hombre de hermosas facciones sentado frente a un piano blanco. Parecía un ángel, sentado ahí mientras a su lado una mujer, igual de bella lo miraba embelesada mientras el ángel tocaba con destreza la canción que en ese instante el hombrecito del restaurante interpretaba. Había sido apenas un flashazo, pero lo suficiente para llenarme de nostalgia y anhelo, aunque no sabía bien a qué se debía esa sensación de anhelo.

Los últimos acordes de la melodía resonaron en el lugar; con tristeza, reconocí que había llegado el momento de regresar a casa.

–¿Lista?

–Sí. Y gracias por dejar que nos quedáramos hasta que se terminó "_Clair de Lune_"

–¿_"Clair de Lune"_?

–Sí, así se llama la melodía.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Simplemente lo sé –me encogí de hombros –Supongo que ya la había escuchado antes… En fin, vámonos a casa, todavía tengo que decidir qué usar esta noche.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, decidida a fingir naturalidad, cuando en realidad el recuerdo de ese par de seres de rostro angelical me había dejado bastante inquieta. ¿Quiénes eran? Mi instinto me previno de contarle a Apolo sobre ese pequeño recuerdo, pues empezaba a darme cuenta de algo; tal vez fuera mera casualidad, tal vez me estaba volviendo un poquito paranoica, pero lo cierto era que cada vez que algún recuerdo venía a mi y Apolo estaba cerca, terminaba por perder el conocimiento o quedar lo bastante aturdida como para estar segura de qué era lo que realmente había recordado. No estaba muy segura qué podía significar eso, pero por lo pronto, tenía que andarme con cuidado si quería recuperar mi vida de una vez por todas.

* * *

**CON RESPECTO AL FIC PARALELO DE PAKY,**

**MIDNIGHT_GIRL NO CONOCE EL FUNCIONAMIENTO**

**DE FANFICTION, ELA NO SABE QUE NO PUEDEN**

**HABER 2 FICS IGUALES, Y PAKY TAMPOCO SABÍA QUE**

**YO LO ESTABA SUBIENDO, MID LE DIO PERMISO JUSTO**

**COMO A MÍ. PARA ELLA ESTE ES UN MEDIO PARA QUE**

**SU HISTORIA SEA CONOCIDA POR MÁS LECTORES.**

**ESTE INCIDENTE SE ALEJA COMPLETAMENTE DEL PLAGIO.**

**NO HAY NECESIDAD DE RECURRIR A NINGUNA DEMANDA,**

**NOSOTRAS YA LO SOLUCIONAMOS. YO SEGUIRÉ SUBIENDO**

**"Caro de Luna", ASÍ QUE.. NO DEJEN DE LEER.. ;)**

**SALUDOS**

**GRACE =)**


	22. El Banquete

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

_**

* * *

**_

ARO

"_Me siento regocijado, no puedo negarlo. Por fin, lo que durante años estuve esperando, está prácticamente al alcance de mis manos. Por fin voy a destruir la amenaza que representan los Cullen para mi imperio._

_»Sí, porque esto es lo que he logrado construir a lo largo de los tiempos: un imperio. Amo el poder, es lo único, lo principal. Para el resto del mundo, nosotros, los vampiros somos un mero cuento que usan para asustar a los niños, una fábula nacida de la ignorancia y los miedos de las personas. Son pocos los humanos que han sabido de nuestro secreto y han sobrevivido; esos humanos son los que hoy en día mueven los hilos del poder en el mundo, pero nos tienen tanto miedo que no se atreven a confesarse a sí mismos el secreto de nuestra existencia. Así que para la plebe no existimos más que en un libro o en una película o en una leyenda, más es irónico que el mundo en el que habitan, el mundo del que dependen día a día, nos pertenezca._

_»Y aquí estoy sentado en el verdadero y real trono del mundo, rodeado de mis hermanos y de lo más selecto de nuestra especie. Cada uno de ellos son una verdadera maravilla, un espécimen magnífico, y lo mejor, todos me pertenecen; yo soy su dueño, yo soy el que indica el compás en el que se mueven, en el que actúan. Claro, ellos no lo saben, ni siquiera Cayo o Marco. No, ni siquiera ellos pueden saber jamás mi verdadero juego; hemos estado años, milenios juntos y he tenido la precaución de no develar mis verdaderas intensiones._

_»Mi guardia, mi trono, mi poder. Todo absolutamente mío y por fin me desharé de la única amenaza que se me ha presentado en todo este tiempo; aunque hay que reconocer que Carlisle y su clan no han intentado derrocarnos, o no lo han intentado todavía, pero es cuestión de tiempo que lo hagan. Hace nueve años fueron capaces de formar alianzas con otros clanes y sin necesidad de manipularlos o de coaccionarlos, ¿quién dice que no serán capaces de hacerlo nuevamente? El poder seduce, el poder se codicia. No lo sabré yo mejor, que a lo largo de la historia humana lo he visto, lo he hecho. Prefiero no arriesgarme y cortar de tajo cualquier potencial peligro para nosotros; no pienso permitir que nos suceda lo mismo que a los estúpidos Stefan y Vladimir, que se confiaron y no pensaron que nosotros los Vulturi podíamos destruir su reino. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, fue demasiado tarde. Lo suyo pasó ser nuestro._

_»Lo único que lamento de todo esto es la pérdida de tanto talento. Bella, Alice, Edward, sí, ellos serían unos ejemplares magníficos para mi colección, un aporte interesante a la guardia. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de no destruirlos, pero sé que es casi imposible. Para derrotar al clan por completo, primero tenemos que acabar con Bella y su escudo, así mis queridos Jane y Alec es como van a poder actuar contra ellos y llevar a acabo la aniquilación sin mayores problemas. Y también lamento la pérdida de un buen amigo, Carlisle. Lástima que su testarudez lo haya llevado por el camino que lo deja como parte de nuestros enemigos. Sí, una verdadera pena perder a alguien que pudo haber sido bastante importante en nuestro grupo._

_»Es un poco irónico que aquella por la que dio su vida humana, sea ahora quien va a acabar con su existencia. La pequeña Renesmee es la única que puede acabar con Bella, porque ¿no dicen que el amor de una madre es tan grande como para soportar el dolor que provoca un hijo? Conociendo sus patéticos ideales, los Cullen no van a poder hacerle daño. Ellos se consideran superiores al resto de nosotros, creen que han sido capaces de vencer al monstruo que en realidad son, así que es imposible que le hagan daño a Renesmee, aún cuando ella sea la mano ejecutora de su desgracia._

_»Hubiera sido magnifico haber podido contar con Renesmee y sus padres en mi colección, pero dicen que a veces hay que hacer grandes sacrificios para conseguir la victoria mas gloriosa. Aunque ella no posee dones tan interesantes como Bella y Edward, su existencia en si es toda una rareza y una excusa para no deshacernos de ella cuando hayamos terminado con los Cullen y sus perros. Lo único que lamento es que Awka la haya reclamado como parte de su paga._

_»Aunque…. Si, tal vez haya una forma de deshacernos de Awka, con todo y que se ha vuelto la mascota perfecta de Cayo. Awka esta tan loco y es tan codicioso que al final no le importó__ demasiado que nosotros hubiéramos terminado con Joham, su padre. Cuando vio que a nuestro lado podría tener todo el poder y la riqueza que jamás podría imaginar, rápidamente se olvidó del deseo de vengar a su creador; y por esa codicia que hay en él, a lo largo podría representar un problema para mi porque ¿quien dice que no va a querer mi poder? Tal vez estoy viendo demasiados enemigos donde no los hay, pero prefiero equivocarme en eso que correr riesgos innecesarios. __Ahora lo que tengo que hace es ir empezando a mover las fichas necesarias para deshacerme de Awka en el momento preciso, una vez que el control mental que está ejerciendo en Renesmee ya no sea necesario. Y Stanislav es quien se va a encargar de eso._

_»Gracias a mi don, he ido pudiendo conocer lo que pasa a mi alrededor, sólo con posar mis manos en los demás. Esto de poder conocer los pensamientos más profundos, aquellos que se han ido teniendo desde el primer día de vida, es un arma infalible para conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de todos los que me rodean. Y esta noche, ha sido bastante útil e interesante lo que he ido descubriendo, cosas como que mi pobre Jane se siente bastante furiosa de que Stanislav no le de siquiera la hora y empieza a sentir bastante furia hacia Renesmee, porque se ha dado cuenta de la forma en que nuestro vampiro checo la mira; o el hecho de que la pequeña Atena ha estado recuperando esbozos de su memoria, pero que ha decidido callar ese hecho, porque sospecha de que algo raro sucede cuando Awka está presente y se entera de que sus recuerdos tratan de salir a flote. Voy a tener que decírselo a él, para que no sea tan descuidado y controle mejor a la chica._

_»Aunque su poder de manipular la mente de los demás podría sonar interesante, la verdad es que está bastante defectuoso. Sólo puede manipular a una persona o vampiro a la vez, su poder no es tan poderoso como para extenderse a un grupo más amplio. Y tiene que estar cerca de quien está manipulando para que el efecto no desaparezca. Es cierto que si se aplica, puede dejar a su víctima tan dependiente de él como un títere, pero eso requiere demasiado tiempo._

_»Tendré que pedirle a Chelsea que aplique un poco de su don en Stanislav y Renesmee, aunque realmente no sería necesario hacerlo, pues es más evidente que se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro, aún y cuando no lo quieran reconocer a sí mismos. Sólo que no tenemos demasiado tiempo, tenemos que ir acelerando el proceso. No hay nada más irracional que la pasión y el deseo, y con un poco de ayuda extra, Stanislav podría ser el arma perfecta para deshacernos de Awka. _

_»Y pensando un poco a futuro, ¿qué clase de criatura podría nacer de la unión de Renesmee y Stanislav? Ella puede acceder a los recuerdos de una persona y mostrarlos a sí como los suyos propios, él con su capacidad telekinética; la propia Renesmee es hija de dos vampiros con unos dones extraordinarios… ¿Y si…? Tal vez Joham no estaría tan errado en su deseo de crear una nueva especie mitad humanos, mitad vampiros. Tal vez podría ser algo interesante y útil para mí en un futuro… _

–Señor, Heidi y nuestro… banquete están llegando al edificio.

–Gracias, Afton… Supongo que la verdadera fiesta está por comenzar.

"_Sí, esta noche es el inicio de la partida de ajedrez. El primer movimiento será que nuestro peón favorito, Renesmee olvide la estupidez esa de no beber sangre humana. Hoy será la noche que retome lo que debió ser su camino desde el principio. Esta noche empieza el juego que no se va a terminar hasta no acabar con la reina de nuestro oponente: la destrucción de Bella Cullen"_

**EL BANQUETE**

Y ahí estaba yo, con mi precioso vestidito negro, mis zapatos de altísimo tacón, rodeada de un montón de vampiros que se limitaban a lanzarme miradas curiosas unas, perplejas otras y sólo un par de verdadero odio. Pero era todo, nadie se dignaba a hablarme, era como si yo fuera la "colada" a una fiesta a la que no era requerida.

Cerré los ojos y rememoré los acontecimientos previos.

Habíamos hecho un viaje rapidísimo desde Florencia en el _Maserati Gran Turismo S_ de Apolo; tenía que reconocer que el auto era impresionante, con sus cuatro plazas revestidas en piel roja y el exterior negro y reluciente. Aunque la elección de colores me recordó un poco al cliché de que los vampiros dormían en sarcófagos negros forrados por dentro de satín rojo; no me quedaba la menor duda de que Apolo estaba orgulloso de ser quien era, se sentía por encima de cualquier ser viviente que había en esta tierra. Y su andar arrogante, la forma de comportarse con aquel que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, demostraban lo soberbio que era en general; lo comprobé con nuestra salida a comer, puesto que se había comportado así con el mesero, el del _valet parking_ y con cuanta persona se cruzó en nuestro camino.

Stanislav no nos acompañó en el viaje a Volterra, sino que él se fue sólo en su propio auto. No era muy versada en las marcas de coches, sólo vi que el suyo era negro y que el logo eran cuatro aritos entrelazados. Tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos su auto fuera de algún color brillante y llamativo, pero no, era completamente negro hasta los interiores y los cristales. Imaginé que mi guardaespaldas estaba algo obsesionado con el color negro, digo, tal vez quería que todas sus cosas combinaran con su lúgubre humor.

La media hora del viaje se me antojó algo insoportable con la insulsa conversación de mi prometido. Definitivamente, cada día le tenía menos paciencia y más repulsa a Apolo, sobre todo porque sin importarle que fuéramos a 150 kilómetros por hora, trataba de meterme mano a toda costa ahí sentados en ese espacio tan reducido. No le di un manotazo porque me daba miedo su reacción y que terminase perdiendo el control del auto; así que me limité a regresar su indeseada mano a su lugar y recordarle que prefería que se concentrara en la estrecha carretera.

Llegamos a una amurallada ciudad, parecía sacada directamente de un cuento de la edad media. Parecía que el paso del tiempo se había detenido en esas estrechas calles adoquinadas. Me pegué al vidrio de la ventana para poder observar todo a mayor detalle; me sorprendió la altura de todas las casas, por lo menos de unos tres pisos cada una, hechas de adoquín y con barandales llenos de maceteros. A pesar de que ya estaba oscuro, me esforcé por ver todo lo que me rodeaba, tenía la sensación como que ya había estado antes ahí.

"_Bueno, se supone que ya estuve aquí, pues mi padre vive aquí, ¿no_?" reflexioné. Y aunque se suponía que había visto todo esto antes, aún así sentía que era la primera vez que estaba ahí. No, sé era una sensación difícil de explicar.

Pasamos por una plaza, donde imponente se alzaba la torre con un reloj.

Y empecé a sentir una gran desesperación, una gran angustia al ver caminar las manecillas del reloj.

Y volví a mirar la torre, pero ahora en mi mente se reproducía su imagen, sólo que ahora era de día y estaba atestada de gente vestida de rojo. Yo volvía la mirada para todas partes, yo trataba de atravesar la atestada plaza, irme abriendo paso a través de la masa humana mientras el ruido de las campanas se mezclaba con el griterío de los niños.

"_¡Edward no!"_ grité primero, perdiéndose mi voz entre el rugido de la campana.

Le vi su rostro y nunca me había parecido más bello; incluso mientras corría jadeando y gritando, pude apreciarlo. El reloj sonó y él dio una gran zancada hacia la luz.

"_¡No! ¡Edward, mírame!"_ grité casi histérica.

Y de pronto, así como vino esa visión a mi mente, así se fue. Me quedé completamente aturdida. Primero, porque el tal Edward era el mismo ángel al piano que había recordado en el restaurante.

"_¿Quién es él?_"

Y segunda, porque esa voz desesperada que lo llamaba a gritos, no era la mía. De eso estaba segurísima; entonces, si esos recuerdos no eran míos, ¿de quién eran?, y ¿por qué estaban en mi cabeza? ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

Estuve tentada a contarle a Apolo, quien se enfilaba al estacionamiento subterráneo de uno de los tantos edificios que habíamos pasado. Pero recordé mi decisión de no confiarle nada, pues mi instinto me advertía constantemente que había algo más atrás de su fachada de amoroso prometido.

Dejamos él auto en estacionamiento. Me sorprendió ver que a pesar de la hora, había varios automóviles igual o más lujosos que el de Apolo; casi sin pensar, busqué con la mirada el de Stanislav, más no estuve segura de reconocerlo. Alcé los hombros y dejé que Apolo me condujera por el edificio.

Entramos a una especie de ascensor que nos llevó hasta lo que parecía una recepción bastante lujosa de paredes revestidas de madera y los pisos cubiertos con lujosas y gruesas alfombras verdes. Enormes cuadros de la campiña eran parte de la decoración de la habitación que carecía de ventanas mientras unos sofás de color claro y mesas relucientes con jarrones de cristal encima de ellas completaban la decoración.

Había un mostrador alto de caoba pulida, pero no había nadie en él.

–La última recepcionista se dio de baja, están buscando una suplente ideal –dijo él como adivinando mis pensamientos.

Apolo tomó mi mano con más fuerza si era posible y emprendió el camino por un amplio y ornamentado corredor que parecía no tener fin. Pasamos de largo por varias puertas, unas más adornadas que las otras a medida que avanzábamos. Nos detuvimos a mitad del pasillo, donde Apolo despejó uno de los paneles, descubriendo una sencilla puerta de madera que daba ha una especie de ante-cámara, la cual era de la misma piedra antigua y fría que el resto de las construcciones que había visto a lo largo de la ciudad. Dimos un par de pasos hacia adelante y descubrí que la antecámara desembocaba en una estancia enorme y redonda, más iluminada aunque eso no dejaba de darle un aspecto tenebroso.

En cuanto entré con toda mi gloriosa humanidad, varios pares de ojos carmesí se clavaron en mí, provocándome un estremecimiento involuntario desde la espina dorsal hasta la última de mis terminales nerviosas.

"_Calma, se supone que creciste rodeada de esta… de estos seres. Respira profundo y trata de controlarte. Recuerda que las bestias pueden oler el miedo_".

Salvo por tres figuras que estaban sentados en una especie de tronos de madera maciza al fondo del salón, todos los demás estaban de pie, aunque no daba la impresión de estar cansados o incómodos por eso.

Rápidamente conté a los vampiros que me observaban con bastante curiosidad. Uno, dos, tres… quince pares de ojos rojos me miraban con demasiada fijeza.

–Por fin –Tronó una voz desde el fondo de la estancia. No tuve que esforzarme demasiado para saber de dónde venía: era de una de las espectrales figuras sentadas al fondo, para ser más exacta, era el que se sentaba en el centro, como si él fuera el amo y señor del reino.

–Ese es Aro, tu padre –dijo Apolo en un imperceptible susurro mientras me apremiaba a avanzar hasta Aro.

A medida que me acercaba, su aspecto empezaba a inquietarme. Estaba vestido con una especie de túnica negra, larga. Su cabello era una larga cascada negra también, que a primera vista se podría confundir con la capucha de la túnica. No supe decir si su rostro era hermoso igual que todos los demás vampiros que nos rodeaban, pues su tez tan blanca, su piel tan fina y delicada que me recordaba al papel cebolla, contrastaba de una forma chocante con el negro de su cabello. Y no hablar de sus ojos rojos, pero turbios y empañados.

"_Bueno, creo que al fin pude encontrar un vampiro que no es guapo ni bonito… ¿Estará bien pensar eso del que se supone que es mi padre?_"

Mi padre… esa palabra se me antojaba bastante impropia y lejana para aplicarla a la siniestra figura a la que me acercaba.

–Aro –Apolo se detuvo a unos dos metros de él, inclinándose en reverencia –Aquí está Atena, tú hija…

Prácticamente me lanzó al frente mientras pronunciaba las palabras. Me resistí a hacer la reverencia, más no estaba segura de la forma en que debería saludarle o comportarme delante de él.

–Atena, hija –estiró su mano hacia mí. Su voz, a pesar de no ser tan siniestra como su aspecto en general, provocó en mí un nuevo escalofrío.

Alargué mi mano para encontrarme con la de él. El contacto con su piel me estremeció, ya que la encontré tan fría y áspera como la tiza. Mientras apretaba con fuerza mi mano, Aro cerró los ojos; pensé que lo hacía por la emoción y me la culpa me invadió por no sentir ni un ápice de emoción o ternura o algo, lo que fuera.

Y de pronto, un flash vino a mi mente, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y a la vez, trayéndome una escena de un grupo de capas oscuras que avanzaban decididamente a través de un nevado bosque; la escena en sí me provocó terror y angustia, pero duró unos segundos apenas. Abrí los ojos espantada mientras que Aro los abrió pero sorprendido. No pronunciamos palabra alguna, pero estaba casi segura de que él había visto lo mismo que yo.

–Queridos hermanos, amigos –habló Aro sin soltar mi mano y haciendo que me pusiera a un costado de él para mirar a los que nos rodeaban. Al fondo, noté el preciso instante que Stanislav arribaba al salón. Su mirada intensa se cruzó con la mía y me sentí un poco más tranquila; de alguna manera, veía a Stanislav como mi aliado, mi amigo entre todos esos vampiros –Quiero que le den a mi adorada hija Atena la bienvenida que se merece, después de una larga ausencia y de haberse enfrentado a nuestros enemigos en una terrible lucha, al igual que Gianna, a quien lamentablemente perdimos por culpa de los Cullen. –Aro hizo una melodramática pausa –Vienen tiempos difíciles, casi negros para nosotros; tenemos que afrontar la traición de aquellos que pensábamos eran nuestros amigos, aquellos a los que les tendimos la mano de forma pacífica y les abrimos la puerta de nuestra familia. No hay más traición amarga que la del amigo, pero no podemos dejar pasar por alto lo que le han hecho a uno de nosotros. La destrucción de Gianna no puede quedar impune. Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad Félix? –Un vampiro altísimo y musculoso de pelo corto bufó con furia. No necesité más para imaginarme que él había sido el compañero de Gianna, mi supuesta hermana.

Hermana, padre, prometido. Ninguna de esas palabras me parecían familiares, o no si se las tenía que aplicar a Gianna, Aro y Apolo, quienes su nombre no provocaban nada positivo en mí.

–Así pues, les pido que se preparen para la gran lucha que se avecina –continuó –Los Vulturi somos una gran fuerza, somos aquellos que tenemos la misión de mantener y custodiar los grandes secretos de nuestra existencia. Es nuestro deber protegerlos de todos aquellos que lo amenacen, tanto sean humanos o un puñado de vampiros codiciosos que quieren volverse amos y señores de nuestra especie. Así pues, ¡ _Victoria e la morte per i nostri nemici_!

Los demás gritaron como extasiados la misma frase mientras empuñaban al aire las manos.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió en relativa calma, con Apolo pegado a mí presentándome al resto de los presentes. Félix, Demetri, Chelsea, Santiago, Afton y un montón de nombres más que no significaban nada para mí. En algún momento me llevó ante Cayo y Marco, los otros dos cabecillas de la familia.

Cayo era de pelo blanco hasta los hombros y poseía una piel bastante parecida a la de Aro; sólo que su mirada a parte de roja carmesí y algo turbia, también tenía un tinte bastante diabólico y despiadado. Marco, por su parte, apenas si me dirigió una mirada. Su actitud era bastante lacónica, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte; me recordó a la estatua de algún mártir de la antigüedad.

Fui tratando de integrarme entre ellos, pero me sentía como la chica nueva y tímida del colegio; por más que trataba, no lograba sentirme cómoda en esa estancia rodeada de sanguinarios vampiros.

–¿Qué tal te la estás pasando, querida? –no necesité voltear a verla para saber que esa vocecita pertenecía a Jane.

Por educación, giré la vista hacia ella y esbocé una forzada sonrisa. No podían decir que no me estaba esforzando por portarme bien.

–Bien, gracias por preguntar. Sólo que habían dicho que era un banquete y no veo comida por ningún lado…

–Ah, eso… –esbozó una sonrisita burlona, como si supiera algo que yo no– La… comida llegará dentro de poco. ¿Tienes hambre, querida?

–No, no, sólo era curiosidad... –de pronto recordé algo –Pero ustedes no comen comida normal, ¿qué no?

–Digamos que esta noche es… algo excepcional por tratarse de ti. –La odiosa risita burlona se ensanchó más en su rostro –¿Y cómo va tu entrenamiento? ¿Lista para la lucha?

–Pues voy bien, o eso creo. Stanislav está decidido en convertirme en una máquina de ataque –dije con humor.

–Esperemos que lo logre. Tu parte en todo esto es la más importante.

–¿Por qué?

–Tienes que encargarte de Bella, es fundamental que la destruyas lo más pronto posible. De eso depende el éxito de nuestro ataque.

–¿Tan poderosa es?

–No te imaginas cuánto… sólo espero que no se te ocurra ir vestida tan elegante a la guerra, sería un verdadero desperdicio para tu guardarropa.

Miré rápidamente mi atuendo y supe que Jane se estaba guardando la pedrada y le urgía lanzármela. A excepción de Apolo y yo, todos iban vestidos informalmente; algunos con las túnicas, otros con simples jeans y camisas ligeras, como Jane. Sulpicia y Ateenodora, las esposas de Aro y Cayo respectivamente, apenas si traían unos ligeros vestidos de verano.

–Sí, bueno, me dijeron que era un banquete en mi honor, más nunca mencionaron el protocolo y la etiqueta a usar…

–Y supongo que tu novio no lo mencionó porque le encanta exhibirte como si fueras una especie de trofeo –No me pasó por alto la nota de desdén con la que habló.

–¿Tan mal te cae Apolo? –pregunté sin empacho.

–Sí… me choca su actitud tan arrogante. A veces se comporta como un nuevo rico, le falta clase.

No pude evitar reírme con ganas con su comentario.

"_Sí, Apolo es como el nuevo rico entre un montón de estirados millonarios de alcurnia_"

Mi risa llamó la atención de unos cuantos, que volvieron sus miradas curiosas hacia el rincón donde Jane y yo estábamos paradas. Un poco cohibida, pasee mi vista entre aquellos que me observaban hasta que la detuve en seco en Stanislav, quien estaba parado al otro lado de la sala, dos espectaculares mujeres a cada lado. Renata y Chelsea si mal recordaba, eran sus nombres. Renata, la espectacular belleza de piel perfecta, largas piernas y una melena castaña y lisa que le llegaba a media cintura, le susurraba algo a Stanislav, quien esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras me observaba fija e intensamente sin parpadear siquiera; Chelsea, por su parte, se dedicaba a rodearlo como si de un pulpo se tratara. Aparté mi mirada algo apenada, sintiéndome como un _vouyerista_ observando un _ménage à trois._

–No creo que mañana tu maestro esté en forma para darte clases… –dijo Jane con censura y algo que pude identificar como celos.

"_Vaya, así que Apolo tiene razón… Jane quiere a Stan_"

–Pues si mañana no hay clases, por mi no hay problema –me encogí de hombros –No me vendría mal un descanso después de estar trabajando sin parar ni un solo día durante tres semanas.

–No pensé que fueras perezosa.

–No, no lo soy, lo que pasa…

–¡Jane! Aro quiere hablar contigo… –ambas volteamos a ver aquel que había interrumpido nuestra conversación. Se trataba de Alec, el hermano gemelo de Jane. Alec poseía un rostro igual de bello al de su hermana, así como una estatura pequeña. Su cabello rubio oscuro lo diferenciaba del pelo marrón claro de su gemela; además, la mirada del chico no era tan cínica y cruel como la de la adolescente.

Jane se alejó sin chistar para ir al llamado de mi… de Aro. Alec apenas si me dirigió una mirada y se alejó con ella, al parecer, había llegado a la conclusión de que yo no valía mucho la pena como para tratar de entablar conversación conmigo.

Poco a poco me fui quedando relegada a un rincón, pues los demás habían parecido perder interés en mí. Incluso Apolo, que prácticamente se había quedado parado como estatua a un lado del trono de Cayo, como si con eso nos diera a entender la posición de poder que poseía sólo por ser hijo de aquel.

Si bien Aro no me había llamado a su lado ni se esforzaba por mostrarse como lo haría cualquier padre con una hija raptada y amnésica, sentí su mirada continuamente fija en mí.

"_Bueno, no esperaba que me recibieran con fuegos pirotécnicos y una banda de guerra, pero tampoco pensé que este reencuentro familiar fuera a ser tan gélido_."

Desee que por lo menos hubiera una silla dónde sentarme y hacerme chiquita en un rincón, para pasar desapercibida hasta la hora de regresar a Florencia; me estaba aburriendo mortalmente y si las cosas seguían así, probablemente terminaría sentándome en el suelo y poniéndome a dormir un rato. Total, dudaba que alguien recordara si quiera que estuviera ahí.

"_Tal vez pueda ir a darme una vuelta por el edificio, ver qué había detrás del montón de puertas por las que pasamos. Total, no me pueden acusar de fisgonear, pues si esto es de mi "papá", por ende, también es mío_".

Empecé a caminar con cuidado hacia la puerta, sólo por si alguien se molestaba en dirigirme una mirada y detuviera mi excursión. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la ante-cámara, una voz sonó casi en un susurro a mi espalda, tan cerca que el frio aliento chocó contra mi cuello mientras unas manos igual de heladas me detenían por los hombros.

–¿Te vas, _princesa_?

Me giré de inmediato para quedar frente a Stanislav, quien me miraba con una sonrisita socarrona. Vestido de negro como siempre, con unos pantalones y camisa de vestir, ¿por qué no era un pecado capital verse tan bien como él en esos momentos?

–No, sólo pensaba dar una vuelta por el edificio.

–¿Te aburrimos?

–No, sólo que… bueno, no logro sentirme del todo cómoda. Para mi son un montón de extraños todavía.

–Nunca pensé que fueras tímida.

–Y no lo soy, sólo que esta situación es todo menos normal.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque… –en ese instante, alguien envuelto en una capa gris oscuro entró por la puerta a toda velocidad, empujándome hacia Stanislav, quien me sujetó entre sus brazos para evitar el fuerte choque contra él.

Di un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a poner una prudencial distancia entre nosotros.

–¿Te molesta mi contacto?

–No, no… –dije con mayor rapidez de la deseada –digo, no, pero creo que hay dos o tres _vampiritas_ que sí se podrían molestar –Lancé una mirada bastante directa hacia el lugar donde Chelsea y Renata estaban paradas y observándonos con interés.

–¿Celosa, _princesa_? –rió y me dieron ganas de borrarle la sonrisa con un buen bofetón, como el que le había asestado esa misma mañana.

–¿Yo? No veo por qué –dije altiva mientras levantaba la barbilla –Estoy a punto de casarme y no tendría por qué encelarme de ti.

–Oh, sí, la boda entre tú y el paya… digo, entre el _señor_ Apolo.

Rechiné los dientes. La actitud de Stanislav me enervaba, mientras que a él parecía encantarle provocarme.

Nos miramos largamente, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Tenía que reconocer que sí me había molestado verlo rodeado de aquellas mujeres tan espectaculares, pero no era por celos. ¡Claro que no! Solo era que… que despreciaba la actitud de Casanova de algunos hombres. Sí, eso era y nada más, porque yo no podía sentir celos de un vampiro tan irritante, tan cabezota, tan amargo, tan… tan guapo, tan sexy, tan…

"_¡Basta! Concéntrate_" me recriminé mentalmente.

¿Sería posible que empezara a sentir algo más que irritación por mi maestro/guarura/niñero?

–Stanislav –la voz de Aro interrumpió el extraño momento entre Stan y yo. Él me dedicó una última e intensa mirada antes de ir hacia el trono donde de Aro. Lo observé alejarse de mi mientras yo regresaba a mi pequeño rincón donde me quedé relegada nuevamente, siendo objeto de las miradas ocasionales de los demás.

–Señor, Heidi y nuestro… banquete están llegando al edificio.

–Gracias, Afton… Supongo que la verdadera fiesta está por comenzar.

Abrí los ojos, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de Aro y alguien llamado Afton. Bueno, al menos la comida estaba por llegar, así que si nadie me iba a hablar, por lo menos podía matar el tiempo comiéndome todo lo que estuviera disponible en el banquete.

"_¿Será algún tipo de buffet?_" Me pregunté, pues lo cierto es que no había ninguna mesa o silla en toda la habitación. Tal vez íbamos a pasar a otra habitación donde hubiera un comedor más apropiado para la ocasión.

–Amor, ya casi es hora de empezar con nuestra celebración –dijo Apolo con ligereza mientras me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por los hombros y me dirigía al centro del salón.

–¿Si? Está bien… –No sabía exactamente qué contestar a eso…

–Tal vez no recuerdes cómo son nuestras celebraciones y puede que al principio te resulte difícil de entender, pero yo voy a estar cerca de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Acaso era una cena de esas que se usaban veinte cubiertos a la vez y tenía miedo de que lo dejara en ridículo si no recordaba cuál era el tenedor o la cuchara indicada? Sí que era bastante _snob_ mi novio.

–Puede que sientas un ligero ardor en la garganta al principio, pero se va a calmar después –continuó.

–Pero si ya siento un ardor y si mal lo recuerdo, es por mi sed…

–Pronto todo va a pasar, te lo prometo…

¿De qué hablaba?

–Heidi –volvió a sonar al fondo la voz de Aro

–Señor, espero que esté complacido con el menú de hoy –dijo pícaramente mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios a Stanislav, quien había estado parado a un lado de Aro.

Heidi era una verdadera belleza de melena caoba y ojos violetas. Pero del violeta que se obtiene al mezclar el rojo con el azul; imaginé que traería un par de lentillas de contacto azules, lo que le daba el color violetoso a sus ojos, mi duda sería el por qué. Iba vestida con un diminuto top negro y una minifalda azul que apenas si le cubría el trasero.

"_¿Renata, Chelsea y Heidi? Vaya, creo que lo de Casanova le queda corto…_"

En eso escuché como la puerta de madera volvía a abrirse y en momento determinado, un grupo de unas veinte personas fueron entrando uno a uno al salón, quedando al centro de él y siendo rodeados por nosotros.

Al principio no entendía qué hacían esas personas ahí, quienes estaban iguales o más confundidos de yo. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a un par de vampiros mostrando sus impresionantes y mortales colmillos.

–Es hora de la cena –susurró Apolo en mi oído y lo comprendí todo.

Esas personas eran nuestro banquete. Eran nuestra cena.

Abrí los ojos horrorizada, sin estar completamente segura si lo que estaba a punto de presenciar era algo real o producto de una pesadilla.

–Atena, es hora de elegir tu platillo… –la voz socarrona de Apolo me llenó de asco. ¿Cómo era posible que hablara así de algo que era tan… horrendo, tan espantoso?

Las pobres personas empezaron a dar gritos espantosos de terror, incrédulos y a la vez horrorizados. Esos gritos eran tan horribles, tan escalofriantes que parecían más propios de un animal herido que de un ser humano.

–¡No por favor!

–¡Aaaaaah!

–_Merci, s'il vous plaît_

Intenté dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, retroceder del horror que estaba apunto de ver mis ojos, pero unas manos me apresaron por mis antebrazos como si fueran garras de hierro, impidiéndome avanzar.

–Querida, no te puedes ir, este festín es en honor tuyo…

Estaba muda de la impresión. Aunque quería gritar que no, que yo no quería semejante atrocidad y menos que dijeran que era por mi, mi voz se negaba a salir; así que frenéticamente sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación.

Levanté mi mirada azorada y vi a los demás vampiros enloquecidos de frenesí, dispuestos a acabar con los pobres inocentes que no entendían exactamente lo que sucedía, pero que a la vez, eran concientes que sus vidas iban a terminar en unos pocos segundos.

Jane, Afton, Chelsea, Aro, Cayo… todos y cada uno tenían una mirada que provocaba que los pelos se pusieran de punta. Si el odio, el horror y todo aquello que representaba lo más oscuro de esta tierra tuviera un rostro, sin duda podría ser el de cualquiera de esas criaturas monstruosas; tal vez la hermosura de su rostro era lo que los hacía más terribles.

Miré frenética hacia la salida, pero Santiago y Dimitri la bloqueaban. Eran como dos sendos bloques de mármol imposibles de mover, dejándonos atrapados en esa pesadilla a esas veinte indefensas personas y a mí.

Una de las víctimas, una mujer menuda de unos treinta y tantos años, a pesar del terror que sentía, obvio por la forma en que temblaba su cuerpo, miraba embelesada el rostro perfecto de Alec; la mujer me recordó a las polillas, que a pesar de que significan su muerte, no pueden evitar acercarse al fuego.

–¿Sientes el ardor en tu garganta, verdad? Sientes que cada vez el fuego se va extendiendo cada vez más por tu garganta. Sientes que el ardor se va incrementando de forma incontrolable. Tu sed es insaciable, quema, duele… ¿no es así?

Me llevé las palmas de las manos a mis oídos, para taparlos y evitar que las palabras de Apolo llegaran a lo más profundo de mi psique. Quería evitar a toda costa la tentación que estaba empezando a tomar fuerza en mí.

–¡Mírame! –me giró hasta quedar de frente a él, quise cerrar los ojos, pero me zarandeó tan fuerte que terminé abriéndolos, quedando atrapada en su maliciosa mirada –No puedes resistirte a tu verdadera naturaleza; esto es lo que eres, esto es lo que siempre has sido, no puedes negarlo…

–¡No! ¡No!

Pero mis gritos fueron ahogados por otros más espantosos; volteé rápidamente hacia atrás y vi cómo el baño de sangre había empezado. Grité espantada, aterrorizada…

Félix tenía aprisionada a una pobre chica entre sus brazos mientras le clavaba vorazmente los colmillos en el cuello; vi como un chorro de sangre corría a través de la blanca piel del cuerpo de la mujer, mientras sus ojos estaban vidriosos de la agonía y el terror.

–Vas a ser una buena niña, ¿verdad amor? –la odiosa voz de Apolo se hizo más intensa, más profunda mientras ponía una mano en mi barbilla y me obligaba a mirarlo fijamente. De pronto, las ganas de luchar y salir corriendo de ahí; el deseo de ayudar a esas pobres víctimas a escapar del horror me fueron abandonando, dejándome laxa, sintiéndome como una marioneta con las cuerdas rotas –Vas a "brindar" con nosotros, vas a apagar esa ardiente y dolorosa sed. Esta noche abrazarás a tu verdadero instinto, seguirás el curso de tu propia naturaleza.

–Sí… –pronuncié como una autómata. De pronto el horror había desaparecido, la mirada atormentada de todos esos inocentes, sus gritos de súplica, todo eso había sido borrado por arte de magia. Ya no era conciente de ello, ahora lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la necesidad, el ansia de aplacar la sed que segundo a segundo se volvía más dolorosa, más acuciante. El aroma óxido de la sangre se iba colando por mi nariz, nublando mis sentidos pero apremiando mi necesidad de ella. Sentía no solo la garganta reseca, sino también los labios y la lengua; como si hubiera estado vagando por el árido desierto sin llegar al oasis prometido.

–Mi hermosa Atena… –ronroneó satisfecho Apolo –Elige tu víctima, sacia tus instintos…

Asentí suavemente mientras me liberaba de la prisión de sus manos.

Una vocecilla sonaba a lo lejos de mi mente

"_¡No!"_ gritaba mi vocecita con debilidad, desesperadamente. Pero no era suficiente para detenerme, el ansia de sangre era lo que me controlaba ahora; sonreí con malicia mientras con mi lengua acariciaba mis filosos colmillos, cortándomela en el proceso; saboreé mi propia sangre y sonreí satisfecha. La cena estaba lista.

* * *

**OH OH.. ¿RENESMEE NO BEBERÁ SANGE HUMANA, ¿O SI?**

**ESO ES POR DEMÁS MALO. ADEMAS QUE ARO SABE**

**LO QUE ELLA TRATA DE OCULTAR.**

**VEREMOS QUE PASA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

**GRACE =)**


	23. La Noche más Larga

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA

El aroma de la sangre envolvía el ambiente, embriagando mis sentidos, nublando mi mente. Aspiré profundamente, dejando que su particular olor llenara mis pulmones. Literalmente, la boca se me hacia agua por saborear la sangre de alguno de aquellos humanos; la bestia por fin empezaba a controlarme.

Frenéticamente busqué con la mirada alguna presa, puesto que los demás vampiros ya habían empezado el siniestro festín. Miré a un lado y a otro, empezando a desesperarme, sintiendo que la sed iba haciéndose cada vez más insoportable, más dolorosa.

Por fin, al fondo del salón, medio escondido atrás de los tronos de madera, había un hombre.

"_Es mío_" pensé con ansia y me lancé por él. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguien me quitara a mi presa, si era necesario iba a luchar encarnizadamente por él, sin importar si era contra uno o veinte vampiros más.

Me abrí paso entre la masa de cuerpos humanos y de vampiros a base de empujones y codazos: Tenía que llegar hasta el humano, tenía que atraparlo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

"_Es mío, es mío_" era la única frase que repetía una y otra vez mi mente. No me digné a mirar a nadie más, no me importaba lo que pudieran estar haciendo en esos precisos momentos Apolo, Aro o cualquier otro; mis oídos se habían vuelto sordos a los gritos de terror y súplica, era como si la habitación se hubiera quedado completamente a oscuras y un potente reflector alumbrara únicamente al hombrecito que se iba a convertir en mi victima.

El hombre estaba agachado contra uno de los costados del trono que estaba a la izquierda, justo donde Marco antes había estado sentado; estaba en cuclillas, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, llenos de terror e incredulidad por la cruda escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

Sonreí con crueldad; la sangre olía mucho mejor cuando iba cargada de un torrente de adrenalina.

El hombre pareció percatarse de mi presencia, pues giró su vista hasta posarse en mi rostro. A pesar de su miedo, pude notar que sus pupilas se habían dilatado, señal de que me encontraba atractiva; sonreí nuevamente, disfrazando la malicia con una mueca seductora. Había un mito que decía que las serpientes eran capaces de hipnotizar a sus presas antes de devorarlas; sonreí al recordarlo, pues de pronto me sentí como una impresionante áspid egipcia a punto de merendarse a un indefenso ratoncito.

–Ven, no temas… –le dije con voz grave mientras extendía una mano hacia él –Todo está bien, nada malo va a pasar… –"_O por lo menos para mi_" pensé.

El hombre, todavía como hipnotizado, me dio su mano y con un ligero movimiento lo urgí a ponerse de pié y acercarse a mi. Mi víctima era un hombre de estatura media que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, cabello castaño algo ondulado pero empezando a escasear en algunas partes; tenía unos ojos marrón oscuro que parecían estar cargados de bastante sabiduría.

–Ven –insistí mientras lo acercaba más a mi. Acerqué mi nariz hasta ese punto en que se unen el cuello y el pecho, justo donde se puede percibir el ritmo que marca el corazón; aspiré el aroma de su sangre, me deleité con los rápidos latidos de su corazón y sin pensarlo demasiado abrí mi boca y clavé mis filosos colmillos en su piel.

–¡Carleees! ¡Noooooooooooo! –gritó horrorizada una mujer en algún lugar del salón, justo cuando las primeras gotas de sangre entraron en contacto con mi lengua, provocando un shock en mí.

"_Carles… Charles… Charlie…_"

El rostro de un hombre de ojos marrones, mirada dulce y sonrisa confiada vino a mi mente.

"–_Abuelo, te quiero…_

–_Y yo a ti, mi cielo, mi preciosa Nessie._"

Me separé del hombre dándole un fuerte empujón que lo dejó tendido sobre el rugoso suelo, lanzándome una mirada sorprendida.

–¡No! ¡Dios, no! –grité frenéticamente, mientras me limpiaba furiosamente los labios con el dorso de la mano derecha. Miré mi mano, donde una nítida mancha roja se extendía tanto por la palma como por el anverso de ésta y en un impulso, traté de limpiarla con la tela de mi vestido; miré horroriza al pobre humano y vi en su expresión un reflejo de la mía: terror, miedo, asco, confusión. Toda una gama de sentimientos que recorrían mi cuerpo a velocidad de a luz. –Perdón, perdón… –pronuncié con una voz tan débil, tan aterrada que no reconocí como la mía.

Empecé a caminar hacia atrás, tenía que alejarme de él, de su rostro desfigurado, lívido por el miedo.

"_Abuelo, te quiero_"

¿Ese recuerdo que me había detenido ante de acabar con la vida de mi desdichada víctima era realmente mío o era de alguien más? Sí, porque había sido el rostro de ese tal Charlie, el recuerdo de unos ojos tan oscuros como los míos, el recuerdo de su sonrisa amable, la sensación de paz que su sola imagen irradiaba en mí, todo eso fue lo que me detuvo de cometer una atrocidad.

"_No soy un monstruo, no soy un monstruo… no puedo ser un monstruo_"

Me repetía una y otra vez, mientras con una mirada casi perdida caminaba frenéticamente en busca de la salida. Sentía que el aire me faltaba, que el corazón se me saldría por la boca de un momento a otro. Miré horrorizada cómo los demás bebían de sus indefensas presas sin derramar una gota siquiera sobre sus ropas; me estremecí al comprender que probablemente esa pulcritud se debía a años o siglos de práctica.

Temí que alguien me detuviera en mi intento de abandonar la escena del crimen, pero aún así me abrí paso entre ese montón de victimarios y víctimas casi a empujones; pero nadie parecía reparar en mi, por lo visto, los vampiros estaban demasiado concentrados en beber como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba más allá de sus narices. La sed que hasta hacía unos momentos me había parecido dolorosamente insoportable, había pasado a segundo término al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o mejor dicho, de lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Ahora lo único que importaba era largarme de ahí a como diera lugar.

En lo que me pareció una eternidad, alcancé la entrada a la oscura antesala que llevaba a la salida de ahí; respiré un poco aliviada al darme cuenta que nadie bloqueaba ya su paso por ella y sin más, salí a toda velocidad de ahí, rezando porque Apolo no se percatara de mi huída. Oh, porque estaba segura que ese lapso tan espantoso en el que mi conciencia había sido nublada, de alguna forma tenía que ver con él.

Temblando y con una sensación de asco que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, empecé a correr frenéticamente por el largo pasillo por el que antes había pasado. Corrí como si la vida se me fuera en eso, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con anegar mis ojos.

"_No soy un monstruo, no soy un monstruo…"_ repetía la frase una y otra vez, como un mantra.

"_Eso crees, pero ¿quién te dice que no eres exactamente como ellos? No recuerdas nada de tu vida, no puedes saber exactamente lo que eres._"

Llegué hasta la recepción y detuve mi loca carrera.

–¿A dónde voy ahora? –dije en voz alta y angustiada. No estaba segura cómo podría irme de ahí; no tenía dinero ni las llaves del auto de Apolo como para salir corriendo a toda velocidad para alejarme de ese lugar de pesadilla.

La angustia amenazaba con atenazarme, así que luché por no quebrarme en esos momentos. Tenía que huir de ahí, alejarme a como diera lugar de ese mundo diabólico y retorcido. Me mesé los cabellos con desesperación, deshaciendo en el proceso el elaborado moño en el que había recogido mi larga cabellera; por primera vez desee con vehemencia que todo fuera un sueño, que en realidad no hubiera despertado todavía de la especie de coma en el que había estado sumida apenas unas semanas atrás.

Respiré hondo y di un paso hacia el ascensor, pero una mano se posó en mi hombro, apretándome con fuerza y deteniendo mi huida.

Me estremecí.

Mi pesadilla me había atrapado.

Abrí la boca para gritar horrorizada a todo pulmón, pero otra mano me la tapó, impidiéndome hacerlo. La mano que inicialmente se había posado en mi hombro, ahora me rodeaba fuertemente por mi cintura, inmovilizando mi brazo derecho en el proceso; me rebatí con ganas, a pesar de que era inútil, ya que mi captor era increíblemente fuerte.

–Shhhh… –dijo un frio aliento cerca de mi oído.

Intenté gritar nuevamente, pero el sonido de mi voz se topó con la barrera de la pétrea mano. Quise morderlo para liberarme de la presión, pero fue como morder una roca.

–Tranquila, estás a salvo. –me dijo con suavidad y al instante reconocí su voz.

La presión del brazo alrededor de mi cintura, así como de la mano que me tapaba la boca fue aflojándose a medida que él se dio cuenta que le había reconocido.

–No grites –aunque su voz era tranquila, reconocí la orden implícita en ella.

Retiró su brazo de mi cintura para con sus manos tomarme por los hombros y girarme hasta quedar frente a él.

–Stan… –dije entrecortadamente. Sentía que estaba a nada de soltar el llanto que tanto había luchado por controlar.

–Shhh, princesa. Tenemos que salir de aquí, aguanta, por favor –su voz ya no tenía ni un solo rastro de burla cuando pronunció el "princesa". El semblante de Stanislav era serio y hasta preocupado.

Sentí que una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla izquierda.

–Resiste, princesa –me estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyé mi mejilla en su duro y amplio pecho mientras cerraba los ojos intentando borrar el horror y el asco que sentía por mi misma –Tenemos que irnos de aquí, antes de que echen de menos nuestra presencia.

Asentí levemente, pero no sentía que mis piernas fueran capaces de dar un par de pasos para tomar el ascensor; es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudieran sostenerme en pie por si solas.

Stanislav debió imaginarse lo mismo, porque en un parpadear me tomó en voladas y me cargó en sus brazos como si fuera tan ligera y pequeña como una niña. Me acurruqué entre sus fríos brazos, que de pronto se habían convertido en una guarida cálida, segura y reconfortante. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho izquierdo, ahí donde alguna vez debió haber latido con vigor su corazón y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no pesar, porque si lo hacía no sería capaz de aguantar tal y como él me lo había pedido, sino que terminaría derrumbándome miserablemente.

En segundos, casi lo que toma un suspiro, me encontré sentada dentro de su negro automóvil. Como si fuera una frágil muñeca de cristal, Stanislav me acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad antes de cerrar mi puerta, dar la vuelta al auto para subirse y encender el potente motor.

Había apenas un par de lámparas que alumbraban el semi-vacío y silencioso aparcamiento. Abrí los ojos solo para mirar ansiosa por la ventana, para asegurarme que ni Apolo ni ninguno de los otros nos seguían. Stanislav puso en marcha el vehículo y salimos de ahí a toda velocidad. Sólo hasta que el edificio fue apenas una lejana sombra a la distancia, fue cuando solté el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Volví a Cerrar los ojos y empecé a rememorar lo que había hecho. Recordaba a detalle esas ansias casi sádicas de atacar al pobre hombre; su rostro horrorizado, el miedo casi sobre humano que se reflejaba a través de su mirada. Sentí como las nauseas se apoderaban de mí, creciendo segundo a segundo al igual que una sensación de claustrofobia.

Me sentía asqueada, horrorizada, avergonzada de mi misma. Dudaba que pudiera volver a mirarme al espejo sin sentir todo eso contra mí; si sería capaz de olvidar alguna vez la atrocidad de lo vivido, del pecado que estuve a punto de cometer.

Una fría mano apretó mis manos, que descansaban entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.

–Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo

Sonreí con sorna, porque ¿cómo iba a poder estar bien si había clavado mis colmillos en un inocente? ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir adelante sin recordarme la clase de monstruo que había en mí? Porque no podía negar el hecho de que lo poco que había alcanzado a probar de la sangre de mi víctima me había gustado.

–¡Para! –grité de pronto, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras me llevaba la mano sobre mis labios. Las nauseas se habían tornado demasiado fuertes y violentas como para controlarlas.

Stanislav se salió de la carretera para estacionar el auto y sin haberse detenido del todo la marcha del vehículo, me desabroché desesperadamente el cinturón y abrí la puerta de mi lado para salir. Me alejé lo más que pude antes de las arcadas me atacaran violentamente; me incliné para volver el estómago y sentí cómo una mano sostenía mi cabello mientras otra se posaba en mi espalda.

–Vete, por favor– dije casi suplicante, avergonzada del estado en que me encontraba, pero Stanislav hizo caso omiso y se quedó ahí, para mi bochorno, cuando una nueva oleada de arcadas se hizo presente.

Cuando sentí que mi estómago estaba vacío, me enderecé de la posición en la que estaba y arrugué el rostro ante el hedor. Apenada, me di la media vuelta decidida a alejarme de ahí, con la mirada gacha, pues no estaba segura si seria capaz de mirar a Stan a la cara. Odiaba que me viera en ese estado tan patético y, a la vez, tan abominable. Imaginé en su rostro una mueca de repulsa y eso bastó para que mis rodillas empezaran a ceder bajo mi peso; para mi sorpresa, Stanislav volvió a cargarme en sus brazos y me acomodó nuevamente en el auto con la misma o más delicadeza que antes.

Mientras él ponía de nuevo el auto en marcha, no pude evitar volver la vista hacia atrás.

–Hace rato que las murallas de Volterra quedaron atrás. Ya estamos bastante alejados de ellos.

Stanislav debió imaginar lo que había pensado: que esta parada inesperada podría haber hecho que los Vulturi estuvieran más cerca; eso si ya habían notado nuestra ausencia y hubieran decidido venir tras nosotros.

El automóvil se volvió a poner en marcha, incorporándose con suavidad a la carretera una vez más. Me di cuenta que Stanislav iba manejando a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida y que no se había molestado siquiera en encender los faros.

–¿No deberías prender las luces? –Traté de que mi voz no sonara alarmada, pero fracasé en el intento.

–No te preocupes, todo está bajo control –pronunció mientras me lanzaba una rápida mirada acompañada de una suave sonrisa.

No pude contestar su sonrisa, me sentía sin fuerza siquiera para eso. Tampoco dije nada más, de alguna extraña manera confiaba en él. El resto del viaje lo hicimos en completo silencio, cosa que agradecí. No me presionó para que le contara lo que me había sucedió ni lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos; ni siquiera trató de rellenar el silencio con cháchara superficial e insulsa.

El viaje de regreso a Florencia se me hizo más corto que el de ida. Reconocí las luces que daban la bienvenida a la ciudad y nuevamente la aprehensión se apoderó de mí.

–No quiero ir al _palazzo_, por favor –dije mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el para mirarle de forma suplicante.

El asintió a la vez que pronunció: –No pensaba hacerlo, aunque mi existencia dependiera de ello.

Suspiré agradecida. Temía llegar a ese enorme y frío mausoleo de mármol, pero sobre todo, me aterraba la idea de encontrarme ahí con Apolo.

Me recargué sobre la puerta, casi haciéndome un ovillo en el asiento. No me esforcé en mirar a través del cristal; total, para mi todas las calles eran iguales. No conocía lo suficiente la ciudad como para saber con exactitud hacia dónde nos dirigíamos y honestamente, tampoco me importaba demasiado siempre y cuando fuera algún lugar donde encontrarme con la guardia de mi "familia" fuese algo casi imposible.

De repente el auto detuvo su marcha y sin darme cuenta siquiera, Stanislav me abrió la puerta galantemente.

–Hemos llegado.

Su profunda voz pareció despabilarme un poco de mi ensimismamiento, así que con movimientos algo torpes y lentos, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y puse los pies fuera del vehículo. Tal vez mi aspecto era peor de lo que me imaginaba, pues sin mediar palabra alguna, Stanislav me rodeó con un brazo apoyando casi todo mi peso contra él para ayudarme a caminar.

Paseé la mirada rápidamente y me sorprendió encontrarme frente a lo que parecía una vieja bodega adoquinada en la fachada. Estaba ubicada en una estrecha callecita alumbrada apenas por un par de lámparas que parecían luchar porque sus focos no se fundieran.

Stanislav sacó unas llaves de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y abrió la puerta sin despegarse siguiera un milímetro de mí para hacer la maniobra. La bodega estaba completamente a oscuras, lo que me puso nerviosa. No sabía qué podría encontrar y por primera vez me cuestioné si confiar tan fácilmente en él sería sensato; no debía olvidar que Stanislav era parte de ese horripilante mundo que parecían gobernar los Vulturi.

Stan presionó un interruptor y se encendieron apenas un par de lámparas. Agradecí que el cambio de iluminación no fuera tan brusco a la vez que me sorprendí al ver que no era una bodega abandonada, tal y como lo había creído al principio, sino que era una especie de chalet.

–¿De quién es? –pregunté recelosa. Lo que menos quería era terminar presa por allanamiento de morada; claro que si eso sucedía sería como la guinda en el pastel de un día bastante malo.

–Es mío.

–¿Es tu casa?

–Digamos que a veces vengo aquí para distanciarme de aquello que me molesta o a veces vengo simplemente para pensar.

Miré a mí alrededor entre curiosa y asombrada. Si bien, el lugar no era muy grande, todo estaba bastante ordenado. En la parte de abajo, en el centro había una pequeña sala de sillones mullidos de gamuza en color chocolate, sin una mesa de centro, pero si un par de mesillas laterales donde estaban un par de lámparas antiguas que en ese momento alumbraban el lugar. El suelo era de madera, con una gruesa alfombra café con un elaborado diseño oriental en ocre y sepia; al fondo, había una especie de librero que ocupaba casi toda la pared, el cual estaba atestado de libros bastante usados unos y otros parecían más nuevos.

Al fondo, a la derecha había una maciza escalera de madera que llevaba a una especie de templete/segundo piso, donde estaba colocada lo que parecía una cama matrimonial y frente a esta, un enorme televisor de pantalla plana.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de terracota y se alzaban hasta un altísimo techo de vigas de madera. Había un solo cuadro que adornaba la pared izquierda; era un lienzo enorme de un bello castillo que parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas, el cual estaba enclavado en un frondoso bosque.

–Es el castillo de Bouzov –dijo pero yo no respondí nada, aunque seguía admirando el cuadro –Está en la república Checa.

Me quedé callada, ¿qué podía decir? Esa no era precisamente una visita de cortesía para tomar el té. Tal vez en otras circunstancias me hubiera volcado en hacerle una pregunta tras otra sobre el castillo o sobre la historia del cuadro. Pero en ese momento me sentía tan vacía, tan confundida que todo me daba igual.

–Como verás, no hay una cocina por aquí o siquiera un refrigerador. Pero si quieres algo, puedo ir a…

–¡No! –dije de aprensiva. La idea de quedarme sola en esos momentos me daba miedo; era como si temiera que el monstruo que vivía en mi pudiera salir otra vez a la luz y atacarme.

–¿Entonces…? –parecía que para Stanislav tampoco era fácil esta situación.

Tenía la mirada como perdida mientras buscaba algo coherente al qué aferrarme para no dejarme llevar por la crisis de nervios que parecía estar dispuesta a estallar a la menor oportunidad.

–¿Tienes baño? –dije mientras recorría nuevamente el lugar con la mirada –Necesito ir al baño… mi aliento está mal. Si, tengo qué… –me llevé la mano hacia mis labios, para tapar mi boca. Tenía la mirada algo perdida, lo más seguro es que en esos momentos pareciera como una enferma fugada de algún hospital psiquiátrico.

–Sí, es por aquí –Stan me tomó suavemente por el codo para indicarme que lo siguiera.

Di un par de pasos apenas cuando detuve bruscamente mi marcha.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó confuso a la vez que su rostro denotaba preocupación.

Bajé mi mirada hacia mi muy arrugado vestido. Aunque era negro, creí ver exactamente las partes donde estaba manchado de la sangre de aquel hombre; luego, me llevé las manos al pelo y noté que eran más los mechones desordenadamente sueltos que aquellos que todavía seguían sujetos por las horquillas. Por último, miré nuevamente mis manos, donde las manchas de sangre todavía se notaban.

Lo miré angustiada y sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a juntarse al borde de mis ojos.

–¿Qué sucede? –volvió a preguntarme

–No… no tengo cepillo de dientes y… no tengo ropa… –Stan frunció el seño, parecía bastante confundido –No tengo casa, no tengo familia… no tengo alma… ¡No tengo nada! ¡Soy un maldito monstruo!

Solté el llanto que tanto había tratado de evitar mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas en el piso; lloré de manera desgarradora, inconsolable. Lloré por el horror de esa noche, por los rostros de esas pobres personas que seguramente ya estaban muertas, por sus gritos de terror y angustia. Lloré por la suerte de ese pobre que apenas había alcanzado a morder, pero aún así, me sentía cómplice de su muerte. Lloré por mi misma, por el asco y la repugnancia que sentía por mí, por el desprecio al descubrir lo que en realidad era.

Era tanta mi angustia, que el aire me faltaba, pero aún así mis lágrimas no remitían, sino que parecían no tener fin.

Stanislav se agachó junto a mí y envolviéndome en sus brazos, me dejó descargar mi zozobra; su pecho amortiguaba un poco el ruido lastimero que salía desde lo más fondo de mi alma. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así abrazados, mientras el único sonido alrededor de nosotros era el de mi llanto.

Poco a poco, mis lágrimas se fueron haciendo menos, dejándome apenas con un pequeño hipar y una sensación de pesadez general en mi cuerpo. Respiré profundamente, tratando de recomponerme un poco.

–Perdóname… –dije mientras me enderezaba para romper el contacto con él. Tenía la cabeza y la mirada gacha, pues me sentía patética, avergonzada por mi falta de control.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte –puso un par de dedos debajo de mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Había esperado encontrar furia, desprecio o incluso burla en su mirada, pero no, la mirada de Stanislav era ecuánime, con un dejo de ternura y comprensión, haciendo que las lágrimas bañaran nuevamente mis ojos. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera quebrarme con el más ligero movimiento –¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Suspiré.

–Creo que… primero tengo que ir al baño. Debo de tener una pinta espantosa –dije torciendo un poco la boca. Me limpié los restos de mis lágrimas de mi rostro con el dorso de la mano, que si ya estaba manchada de rojo, ahora tenía unas manchas negras a lo largo.

Stan se puso primero de pie, y con la misma suavidad de antes, me dio la mano y me puso de pié en un santiamén.

–Ven, por aquí está el baño –con su mano entrelazada con la mía, me llevó a una sencilla puerta que estaba a la derecha. Abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar al pequeño pero pulcro baño. –Espera… toma –si se había movido, no me di cuenta. Lo que sí, es que como por acto de magia, en su mano apareció una pequeña cajita alargada que contenía un cepillo de dientes nuevo.

–Gracias –mi voz sonó ronca debido al llanto. Miré nuevamente mi maltrecho vestido y después, pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo que había en el baño. Estaba tan pálida como Stanislav, con el maquillaje corrido y los rastros de mis lágrimas muy visibles en mi cara; mi mirada se encontró con la de Stan a través del espejo y sonreí sin ganas –¿No podrías aparecer también por arte de magia algo de ropa para mi? –dije intentando bromear con él.

–¿Quieres darte un baño? –Ofreció de pronto –Tal vez un poco de agua caliente te ayude a relajarte.

¿Cepillo de dientes? ¿Agua caliente? Lo miré extrañada

–Cuido mi higiene como todos los demás –respondió a mi pregunta no hecha. –Espérame un momento, ¿si?

Le dije "_Si_" al aire, pues prácticamente se había esfumado ante mis ojos. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta, pero no lo encontré en la planta baja, así que imaginé que estaría en lo que vendría a ser su recámara. Y así, tan rápido como se fue, regresó, dándome un buen susto en el proceso.

–Lo siento –dijo al notar mi sobresalto –Ten, no tengo mucho de dónde escoger, pero creo que esto puede servirte para que te cambies. –me dijo mientras me entregaba un bultito de prendas. Asentí con la cabeza y lentamente cerré la puerta tras de mi. Extendí las prendas y encontré que me había dado una camisa negra de mangas largas y un par de calzoncillos deportivos del mismo color. Temblé, pues se me hacía algo muy íntimo usar ropa de él, pero al mirar nuevamente mi vestido, me olvidé del remilgo. Ese vestido era un recuerdo de la pesadilla de Volterra y en esos momentos me hubiera encantado poder prenderle fuego y olvidar las últimas horas.

Me desnudé rápidamente y me metí a la ducha, donde abrí la llave del agua caliente al máximo, como si el hervor sobre mi piel pudiera quitarme esa sensación de suciedad y repulsa que sentía. Me paré estática bajo el potente chorro de agua, esperando que el efecto relajante del agua actuara sobre mis agarrotados músculos. Me lavé el cabello y me froté con vigor mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo, concentrándome en eso para evitar pensar a toda costa. Cuando vi que la piel de mis dedos se empezó a arrugar, decidí que era hora de salir de ahí; tomé una pequeña toalla que estaba a mi alcance para secarme y empezarme a vestir. Tuve que volver a usar mi bikini sucio, no creía que Stan tuviera también una reserva de ropa interior para "invitadas de emergencia" y después me puse el short que me quedaba justo encima de las rodillas, mientras que la camisa tuve que terminar por arremangármela hasta los codos, ya que era demasiado larga para mis brazos. En un impulso, hice un pequeño bulto con el vestido y lo tiré al cesto de la basura. Antes de salir del pequeño refugio en el que se había convertido el cuarto de baño, me desenredé los mechones húmedos de mi pelo, esperando tener un aspecto decentemente humano.

Un poco tímida, salí del baño y me encontré a Stanislav, muy serio y sentado en la orilla uno de los sillones. En la mano tenía un vaso de cristal con un líquido ambarino en él; en la mesilla de al lado, junto a la lámpara, había otro vaso igual. Al percatarse de mi presencia, giró su rostro y me miró largamente antes de decir:

–Creo que te vendría bien algo fuerte. –Tomó el vaso de la mesilla y lo tendió hacia mi –El gusto por el whiskey es en lo único que coincido con algunos humanos. –Le dio un largo trago al vaso y con su mirada me instó a hacer lo mismo.

Encontré el licor bastante fuerte, tanto que al pasar por mi garganta me hizo toser fuertemente.

Stanislav sonrió

–Con calma, _princesa_, de lo contrario vas a terminar hecha una cuba y creo que eso es lo último que necesitas en estos momentos…o tal vez sí. –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Me bebí hasta la última gota de licor y sentí que empezaba a relajarme un poco más. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y sin saber qué hacer, empecé a pasear la mirada por todos lados sin posarla en él.

–Ven –palmeó el lado vacío del sillón donde estaba sentado.

Sin remilgos, hice lo que me indicó y me senté, pero tratando de alejarme lo más posible de él. Me hice un ovillo sobre el sillón, subiendo mis desnudas piernas para flexionarlas y rodearlas con mis brazos.

–¿Qué sucedió esta noche?

–¿De qué hablas? –dije entre nerviosa y avergonzada. Oculté parte de mi rostro atrás de mis rodillas, dejando visibles únicamente mis ojos fijos en él.

–Tú sabes de qué.

Me quedé en silencio, pues ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué me había asustado descubrir la clase de monstruos que somos? Porque a pesar de que me habían dicho que éramos vampiros, en el fondo, nunca lo había creído realmente. Tal vez podría decirle el asco y la repulsa que sentía de mí, de los demás… de él. ¿Cómo podía decirle que a pesar de lo bien que se había estado portando conmigo, una parte de mi no podía evitar considerarlo un ser diabólicamente despreciable?

–Yo… –respiré hondamente, buscando qué decir, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar lo que sentía en esos instantes pero sin ofenderlo. Al fin y al cabo, Stanislav seguía siendo un vampiro que se alimentaba de humanos.

–No pudiste hacerlo. Simple y sencillamente te horrorizaste al darte cuenta la clase de monstruos que te rodean –No fue una pregunta. Lo dijo tan claro y tajante que quedé boquiabierta.

–Lo siento… –bajé la mirada avergonzada.

–No hay por qué. Hace demasiado tiempo que entendí cual es mi naturaleza así que el que me consideres un abominable monstruo, que hasta cierto punto te parezca repulsivo, no me ofende. Digamos que tengo un ego a prueba de balas –sonrió. Traté de responder a su gesto, pero lo más que logré fue una mueca forzada, así que él retomó la plática –Vi que Apolo se acercó a ti y de dijo algo, ¿no?

Asentí con fuerza.

–Cuando me di cuenta del por qué estaban esas personas ahí… te juro que traté de huir de ahí, estaba demasiado aterrorizada, pero de pronto… no sé, fue demasiado extraño. Era como si de repente me hubieran bajado el "_switch_" y hubiera quedado en piloto automático, obedeciendo de alguna forma lo que las palabras de Apolo habían provocado en mí. –El rostro de Stanislav se volvió bastante sombrío, pero no habló, dejándome seguir con la conversación –Así que lo único que me importaba era matar a ese pobre hombre, saciar mi sed, apagar el ardor que sentía en la garganta. –la voz me salió enronquecida. Respiré hondo nuevamente, no quería que otro ataque de lágrimas sin control se hiciera presente.

–Pero te detuviste…

–Alcancé a morderle, a saborear su sangre… Y me gustó, ¿sabes? Eso es lo que más horrible lo hace porque ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez no puedo detenerme? ¿Qué me va a pasar si no logro domar al demonio que vive en mí? ¿Qué pasa si no hay un recuerdo lo bastante fuerte como para detenerme?

–¿Recuerdo? –dijo sorprendido

–Sí… recordé el rostro de un hombre llamado Charlie. Y fue por el recuerdo de sus ojos, de su rostro sereno que pude detenerme. No tengo idea de quién es pero… –tomé con fuerza una bocanada de aire– … Tengo miedo, no sé si pueda luchar contra lo que soy…

–¿Y por qué tratas de luchar? ¿No sería más fácil si te dejaras ir simplemente?

–¡No! –Me levanté de un salto –¡No podría vivir conmigo misma siendo un monstruo! ¡No puedo convertirme en algo tan espantoso como, como….!

–Como yo. –Finalizó por mi. Stanislav se puso de pié también y quedamos uno frente al otro, mirándonos fijamente; yo tratando de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo, él como buscando qué decir exactamente para no provocar que me viniera abajo nuevamente.

Me di media vuelta, dando unos pasos inquieta. De pronto, sentí que estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro, provocándome una sensación de claustrofobia; necesitaba poner cierta distancia entre los dos. Caminé hasta el fondo, justo donde estaba el enorme librero.

–¿Por qué viniste conmigo entonces si piensas que soy igual o peor que ellos? –dijo con voz dura a mi espalda.

–¿Por qué me ayudaste y dejaste tu… cena a medias? –contesté sin dignarme a voltearme.

–No dejé mi cena a medias –Stanislav se había acercado bastante, tanto que pude sentir su aliento contra mi cuello y su aroma tan característico, como a madera y cuero, se coló por mi nariz. –Yo no me alimento al estilo de ellos.

–¿No? –pregunté burlonamente incrédula –¿Entonces tus ojos rojos son producto de tus noches insomnes?

–No dije que no me alimentara de sangre humana dique que no me alimento al estilo que ellos lo hacen.

–No entiendo…

–No me gusta el sadismo con el que atacan a sus víctimas ni la forma en que las engañan para atraerlos. –lentamente, giré hacia él pues sus palabras me habían dejado intrigada. –No te voy a negar que yo me alimento de sangre humana, es parte de mi naturaleza así que no tiene caso que te mienta.

–¿Entonces?

–Digamos que encontré una forma de alimentarme con la libre y gustosa colaboración de mis "_proveedores_", por así llamarlos.

–¿Podrías dejar de andarte por las ramas? Estoy harta de tantos misterios que me rodean, de tantas historias sin terminar. Habla claro –le exigí poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Stanislav ahora era quien parecía incómodo, paseando la mirada de un lado a otro.

–Yo… bueno, hace un par de años encontré un selecto club al que me uní… –dijo con una mueca triste, pero tratando de que pareciera burlona –Un club de personas desesperadas; era un grupo de pacientes de enfermedades terminales que buscaban una forma de morir dignamente, sin tener que padecer la largas y atormentada agonía de sus horas finales.

–¿Una especie de club de eutanasia? –dije incrédula.

–Sí. Sabes que esa práctica está prohibida, que la mayoría de los gobiernos se oponen a darle a los pacientes terminales el derecho de elegir entre morir con dignidad o con un sufrimiento atroz. Bueno, pues digamos que yo soy su eutanasia legal; es un trato justo: ellos me permiten alimentarme y yo les doy una muerte rápida, sin sufrimiento y sin levantar sospechas.; quiero pensar que de alguna manera les ayudo, que de esa forma soy menos diabólico que el resto de nuestra especie.

Lo miré sin saber qué decir o pensar, ¿un vampiro piadoso? ¿Era posible eso?

–Pero eso no explica por qué pudiste salir tras de mi sin caer en la tentación de… ya sabes.

–¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste a dónde había ido después de regresar del centro comercial?

–Sí, y tú dijiste que… dijiste que habías salido a cenar.

–Así es. Anoche hubo una reunión del club. Por eso mi sed estaba controlada, por eso pude evitar participar en el salvaje banquete de los Vulturi.

Estaba bastante confundida e incrédula. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía? Claro que eso no borraba el hecho de que se alimentaba de humanos, de que los mataba, por muy piadosas que fueran sus intenciones. Aunque tenía que reconocer que al final le encontraba el lado humano a lo que hacía.

–No has contestado a mi pregunta –dijo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones

–¿Cómo?

–Que no me has respondido sobre el por qué decidiste venir conmigo. Al fin y al cabo soy un perfecto ejemplo del horror del que huiste.

–Porque, de alguna manera confío en ti… más que en mi padre o en mi flamante prometido. Confío en ti aunque una vocecita me dice que no debería hacerlo. –dije con una sonrisa torcida

–Deberías hacerle caso a tus instintos. Yo no soy de fiar, yo soy un monstruo, a pesar de lo que haga, a pesar de lo que diga, nada puede borrar el hecho de que hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser un ser humano y me convertí en una bestia.

Desvié la mirada de su rostro, tratando de controlar el estremecimiento que provocaron sus palabras. Fijé la mirada sobre su hombro, en un punto fijo de uno de los entrepaños del librero. Era una vieja foto en blanco y negro, la cual estaba en un portarretratos que también parecía tener bastantes años a cuestas. Avancé lentamente hacia el, esquivando en mi paso a Stanislav; sin poder evitarlo, tomé el retrato entre mis manos, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Anna… –susurré ligeramente.

Era la foto de una familia, estaba segura por la forma en que estaban abrazados. Había una mujer menuda de enormes ojos oscuros, que en su regazo tenía a una niña de grandes ojos oscuros como ella y cabellos rizados cortos; ambas sonreían felices mientras los brazos de un apuesto hombre las rodeaba en un abrazo por demás afectuoso. Ese hombre era Stanislav, no había duda. El amor que sentían entre ellos parecía saltar de la foto.

–Anna –dije con voz fuerte mientras miraba a Stan, que se había quedado como clavado donde estaba parado, con el rostro lívido. –Ella… es la niña que vi en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, cuando te toqué…

–Imposible… No pudiste verla, no creo…

En un impulso, me acerqué a él y posé mi mano sobre su mejilla, para mostrarle aquello que había visto. Conforme le mostraba las imágenes, el rostro de Stanislav adquiría un nivel de palidez irreal.

–¿Cómo es posible que tengas mis recuerdos? –dijo consternado

–No lo sé… simplemente sucedió. Puse mi mano sobre tu hombro para llamar tu atención, ¿recuerdas? –Stan asintió con fuerza –Y al segundo, vi a Anna en mi cabeza junto con la mujer…

–Maia.

–¿Así se llama?

–Se llamaba –la voz de Stanislav era más ronca de lo normal. Parecía que ahora era él quien luchaba por controlar el llanto, aunque era imposible pues los vampiros no pueden llorar.

–¿Está muerta? –asintió –¿Las dos?

–Es una historia bastante larga y además, pertenece a una vida que ya no existe. A un Stanislav Masaryk que yace en una triste y abandonada tumba desde el 25 de Diciembre de 1942.

–¿Fue cuando…?

–¿Cuándo me convertí en esto? Sí, días más, días menos… En esa terrible época de la guerra, el tiempo no existía, todo era una larga y tortuosa pesadilla.

–Stanislav… –lo toqué en el hombro y a mi mente vino la imagen de la tal Maia, sonriendo dulcemente y mirando fijamente hacia mi, o mejor dicho, hacia Stan. Quité mi mano con rapidez, como si el contacto me hubiera quemado.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Nada… sólo…

–¿Qué? –me tomó por los hombros y la imagen ahora de Anna jugando con una deshilada muñeca de trapo pasó por mi mente

–Suéltame, por favor… –entrecerré los ojos, pues las imágenes se iban volviendo más fuertes y nítidas. –Son demasiados recuerdos, empiezo a sentirme mareada.

Me soltó con brusquedad, tanto que di un ligero trastabilleo hacia atrás.

–Te pedí que no hurgaras en mis cosas.

–No lo hago a propósito… te lo prometo. Es algo que no puedo controlar.

Stanislav caminó hacia uno de los sillones y se dejó caer en él. Imaginé que lo había hecho más por poner distancia entre nosotros que porque estuviera cansado de estar parado.

–¿Quiénes son? –me aventuré a preguntar, sin estar completamente segura de obtener una respuesta.

–Son… o mejor dicho, eran mi esposa y mi hija.

¿Había tenido una familia? Me impactó su respuesta.

"_¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué él había terminado convertido en vampiro, sólo?_" pensé curiosa.

Dudosa, me acerqué hasta donde él estaba, pero me senté en otro de los sillones, sin estar completamente segura si él tomaría con agrado mi intento de acercarme.

–Supongo que te preguntarás que sucedió, ¿no?

–Stan, no es necesario…

–Conocía a Maia desde mi infancia, éramos vecinos del mismo edificio –dijo sin prestarle atención a mis palabras– Crecimos siendo compañeros de juegos, los mejores amigos, hasta que un día, de alguna manera, nuestra amistad dio paso a un tórrido amor… –la mirada perdida de Stanislav me indicó que su mente estaba lejos de ahí, en un lugar y un tiempo bastante alejado de nuestro presente –Nos casamos en 1935, un 9 de Julio, justo el día en que ella cumplió los dieciocho años. Nadie se casaba en martes, pero nosotros lo hicimos, a pesar de que sus padres y los míos no estaban muy felices con la unión, aún así decidimos estar juntos.

–¿Por qué sus padres estaban molestos?

–Porque ella era judía y yo protestante. Ellos querían que se casara con alguien de su misma religión y mis padres, bueno, aspiraban para mi alguien más que la hija de un simple relojero. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Nos dolía la actitud de nuestros padres, pero sabíamos que era imposible estar lejos el uno del otro… No concebíamos vivir separados, así que nos casamos, a pesar de que yo apenas iba a entrar a la Escuela de Medicina de la Universidad de Praga. Nos mudamos a un departamento bastante pequeño y modesto en el último piso, por no decir que en el desván de un edificio que estaba a un par de calles de la Facultad; no fue fácil, a decir verdad, a veces tuvimos momentos muy duros para salir adelante, pero a pesar de la estrechez económica seguíamos locamente enamorados como desde el primer día… Cada obstáculo, cada problema que se nos presentaba sólo hacia que nuestra relación se volviera más fuerte.

»Maia era pequeña de estatura, tan menuda y de una piel blanquísima, tanto que parecía porcelana, aunque lo que más me encantaba de su rostro eran sus enormes ojos negros. Era tan fácil descubrir lo que ella pensaba o sentía a través de su mirada. Con ella no había dobleces ni medias verdades, siempre podías contar con su sinceridad y su franqueza… Cada día daba gracias al cielo que ella fuera mía, que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer la verdadera felicidad, cosa que pocos podían experimentar… Y nuestro perfecto y mágico mundo se vio colmado con la llegada de mi preciosa Anna.

–¿Cuándo nació?

–El 15 de mayo de 1939, apenas tres meses y medio antes de que los alemanes invadieran el país… Mi pobre Annie vino en una época tan turbulenta, tan negra… su infancia se limitó a un cuartucho, sin poder salir a la calle, sin poder convivir con otros niños por el peligro de que esos malditos cerdos nazis nos descubrieran…

Algo me dijo que la historia de Stanislav se había torcido de una manera por demás dolorosa, así que en un impulso, me senté a su lado y entrelacé mis manos con la suya. Y nuevamente, las imágenes de sus recuerdos se iban alojando en mi mente. Ahora me sentía parte del relato de Stan, pues podía ver lo que sus palabras iban relatando.

–Sabíamos que los alemanes estaban persiguiendo a los judíos, que había una especie de cacería de brujas contra ellos, pero creo que ni en nuestros más retorcidos pensamientos pudimos imaginar la clase de horror que estaban cometiendo… Sabíamos que se los llevaban lejos aunque no sabíamos exactamente para qué; Auschwitz sonaba algo remoto y casi desconocido… Y aunque trataban de disimular las atrocidades, éramos conscientes del peligro, de que algo no marchaba bien.

»Al principio, eran cosas tan ridículas como que los judíos tenían que usar una parche con la forma de Estrella de David y la palabra "judío" escrita en ella para poder identificarlos; luego, siguió la prohibición de que no podían andar por las aceras, sino tenían que caminar sobre el asfalto o la tierra… las prohibiciones se fueron haciendo demasiado duras, demasiado extremas. Y después, llegaron las redadas… Hombres, mujeres, niños, no importaba, no había distinciones. Iban desapareciendo en manos de la SS. Yo tenía demasiado miedo por Maia y Anna, aunque mi esposa trataba de tranquilizarme y decirme que no iba a pasarnos nada malo, que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, que íbamos a envejecer juntos…

»Nos tuvimos que mudar a un edificio en una zona por demás miserable, buscando escondernos. Yo apenas si salía a la calle, sólo para buscar algo qué comer y enterarme de lo que estaba pasando… Durante dos años, Maia y la niña no pudieron salir a la calle, ni siquiera asomarse a la ventana por miedo a que alguien pudiera verlas. No tienes idea de lo duro que es para un padre ver que el mundo de su pequeña hija se limita a una habitación de apenas 20 metros cuadrados. Pero aún así, jamás vi a mi Maia lamentarse de nuestras circunstancias, Annie jamás dejó de jugar con sus muñecas y soñar con cuentos de princesas y príncipes en blancos corceles.

Nuevamente, las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro, pero esta vez ni siquiera me di cuenta. Estaba demasiado concentrada viendo los recuerdos de Stanislav, que no era consiente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

»La noche buena de 1942 hubo una redada en el edificio donde vivíamos. Nos tomó por sorpresa. Los malditos bastardos llegaron a mitad de la noche, allanando todos y cada uno de los diminutos departamentos del edificio… A pesar del tiempo, aún puedo escuchar los gritos de terror, los sonidos de las pistolas descargándose contra aquellos desgraciados que trataron de resistirse a las fuerzas de la SS… Eran tan salvajes, tan crueles, que no les importaba arrojar a la gente por la ventana, a pesar de estar a una altura de cuatro o cinco pisos, y lo mismo eran hombres, mujeres, niños o ancianos. No tenían piedad, lo único que les importaba era exterminarles…

»Esa noche, Maia y yo estábamos dormidos, con Annie en medio de los dos, cuando de pronto escuchamos el alboroto. Me sentí frenético, aterrorizado por mi familia; mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad, ideando la forma de salir de ahí, de poner a salvo a Maia y a la niña.

»_"No va a pasarnos nada. Tal vez ni siquiera nos molesten"_ me dijo con su voz suave, pero yo pude ver en sus ojos el terror que sentía. Me juré a mi mismo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo, aunque la vida se me fuera de por medio. Sólo que no nos dio tiempo de nada; de pronto, unos golpes demasiado fuertes contra la puerta de nuestro departamento nos alertó de la presencia de los oficiales. Annie, se metió debajo de la cama, asustada por los gritos de los furiosos nazis. Quise ignorar los llamados, me resistí a abrir la puerta, pero salió contra producente. De pronto, sonó un disparo y la cerradura cedió…. Se llevaron a Maia, casi arrastrándola de los cabellos, arrancándola de mis brazos que se negaban a soltarla. Me gané una buena golpiza por eso, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Había jurado proteger con mi vida lo que más amaba. ¿Sabes por qué aguanté la brutal paliza? Porque sabía que Annie estaba debajo de la cama, me imaginé que estaría paralizada del miedo y no quería que esas bestias la descubrieran; temía lo que pudieran hacerle a mi niña.

»"_Dejen a mi papi en paz_" gritó mientras salía de su escondite. Y ellos se burlaron… _"¿Quieres que dejemos en paz a tu papá?_" dijeron son sorna mientras mi niña les decía que sí. Y sí, me dejaron de golpear, sólo para lanzarme por la ventana, haciendo añicos el cristal en el proceso. Caí desde un sexto piso, estrellándome brutalmente contra el pavimento… Me dejaron ahí, rodeado de los cuerpos de otros más. Había si apenas sobrevivido a la caída, pero me dejaron ahí para que muriera, como una advertencia a aquellos que se atrevieran a ocultar o ayudar a los judíos… No quería morir, no quería irme sin saber qué iba a pasar con Maia y con Annie, pero la oscuridad iba ganando, se iba apoderando de mi; y de pronto, la oscuridad fue acompañada de una horrible sensación de ardor, como si estuviera ardiendo en las llamas del mismísimo infierno… Tres días después, desperté en un oscuro y nauseabundo callejón, convertido en esto… Nací un 10 de Septiembre de 1917 y abandoné este mundo 25 años, tres meses y dos semanas después.

–¿Qué sucedió con Maia y con Annie?

–Maia murió en un campo de concentración, enferma de tuberculosis… Pasé mucho tiempo buscándola al igual que a mi hija. A pesar de haber terminado convertido en un vampiro sin alma, no pude olvidarlas ni dejar a un lado el amor que sentía por ellas… A mi hija la entregaron en adopción a la familia de un oficial de la SS. No pude salvar a Maia, pero sí a mi Annie; llegué a casa del tipo ese y lo maté despiadadamente. No bebí su sangre, jamás podría haberlo hecho puesto que detestaba a todos esos nazis con todo mi ser. Y tampoco le hice daño a su mujer, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de haberse casado con una bestia así? Me limité a llevarme a mi hija, tenía que ponerla a salvo…

»Quise que ella se quedara junto a mi, pero el latido de su corazón, el torrente de su sangre era demasiado tentador para mi… Había jurado salvarla, y lo hice. Huimos a Londres y tuve que dejarla en un orfanato. Aun recuerdo su carita cuando tuve que decirle que era la última vez que íbamos a estar juntos. "_No, papi, no_" decía una y otra vez… pero tenía que hacerlo, por su bien, por su vida tenía que decirle adiós. La muerte de Maia y dejar a mi hija acabaron con la poca humanidad que me quedaba, si es algo había conservado al convertirme en este monstruo que soy desde ese día…

–¿Alguna vez volviste a saber de Annie?

–Sí… no dejé que ella me viera, pero siempre estuve cerca de su vida de alguna otra forma. La adoptó la familia de un vicario y tuvo una buena vida. Tengo que agradecer que le haya tocado una familia que la amó como su madre y yo lo hubiéramos hecho si el destino nos lo hubiera permitido. Mi Annie vivió una vida plena, eso es lo importante.

Estaba llorando a mares, pero no podía controlarlo. Sentía que estaba llorando también las lágrimas que Stanislav era incapaz de derramar.

–¿Annie murió?

–No, todavía vive, si es que a eso se le puede llamar vida… Está en una clínica de Londres, hace seis años le diagnosticaron Alzheimer y como su esposo y su único hijo murieron hace tiempo, no hay quien se encargue de ella. De alguna forma, la vida me está dando la oportunidad de cuidarla nuevamente al final de su vida.

–¿No has pensado en…?

–No, yo jamás podría matar a mi Annie, ni aunque fuera por ahorrarle los momentos más duros de su enfermedad. Por eso acepté unirme a los Vulturi cuando Jane me lo propuso; no me dejé seducir ni por el poder ni por estos festines descontrolados de sangre. Ya había visto demasiados horrores en mi vida, pero cuando me ofreció una buena paga y la posibilidad de que los últimos años de vida de mi hija fueran los más cómodos posibles, pues no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad… Pase lo que pase, el bienestar y la protección de mi hija son lo más importante, por encima de todo.

Stanislav siguió con su frio dedo índice el camino que mis lágrimas habían recorrido por mi mejilla izquierda.

–No llores o por lo menos, no lo hagas por mí.

–Es que están triste, tan duro…

–Así es la vida… No tiene caso de lamentarme por aquello que no puede cambiarse; no gastes tus lágrimas en un monstruo como yo.

–¡No eres un monstruo! –tomé con fuerza su rostro entre mis manos y apoyé mi frente contra la de él, entrecerrando los ojos –Te prohíbo que digas eso de ti.

–Pero eso es lo que soy. –se enderezó, rompiendo nuestro contacto. Me sujetó por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo directamente a los ojos –No dejes que la historia de mi vida pasada te conmueva. Soy un monstruo, soy un asesino y por eso no puedes confiar en mí. No soy bueno, estoy demasiado podrido por dentro.

–Me niego a creerlo… Te has portado conmigo demasiado bien, lo que has hecho por tu hija, lo que haces por esas personas enfermas…

–Nada de eso justifica los horrores que he ido cometiendo a lo largo de mi existencia…. Prométeme algo, ¿quieres?

–¿Qué?

–Que pase lo que pase, no vas a permitir que el monstruo te domine. Esta noche demostraste ser más fuerte que él; no te dejes arrastrar a este lado tan oscuro sin retorno.

–Eso significaría renunciar a los Vulturi…

–Hazlo. Vete después de que pase la batalla.

–¿Por qué no antes?

–Porque… ¡Diablos!

–¿Qué?

–Nada… olvídalo.

Pero mi mente ya estaba a toda marcha imaginando la respuesta.

–Si me voy, significaría que fracasaste en tu trabajo y tú me dijiste que con los Vulturi, el fracaso no existe… Irían tras Annie, ¿verdad?

El silencio de Stanislav me lo confirmó.

–Me voy a quedar hasta la batalla y después me voy a ir. Te lo prometo.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

–Ahora lo entiendo…

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó casi indiferente

–Por qué me ayudas y me cuidas, por decirlo de alguna manera. –Stanislav me miró confuso, sin seguir el hilo de mis palabras –Te recuerdo a tu hija, a Annie, ¿verdad? –La explicación a la que había llegado el por qué de su protección me desilusionó un poco, tenía que reconocerlo.

–¿Crees que te veo como a una hija? –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sentí que las mejillas se me ponían tan rojas como un tomate. Tal vez su historia me había puesto tan sensible que ya veía camaradería donde no la había.

–¿No? Oh, lo siento… yo…

–Jamás podría sentir por ti algo tan filial… ¿Sabes por qué me gusta cuidar de ti aunque a veces eres bastante latosa, voluntariosa y cabezota?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la lindura de adjetivos calificativos de mi persona.

–No estoy segura si quiero oírlo.

De pronto me di cuenta que él y yo nos habíamos acercado bastante el uno al otro; de alguna manera ahora me encontraba rodeada entre sus fuertes brazos.

–Me gusta estar cerca de ti por esto…

Solté una especie de gritito ahogado cuando Stanislav me agarró por los hombros y me atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Aplastó mis labios contra los suyos, y por un momento, me quedé quieta, sintiendo el frio de aquella boca, la humedad helada de la lengua al deslizarse entre mis dientes. Los brazos de Stan me rodearon con más fuerza para acercarme más aún a él y sentí cómo la excitación se iba apoderando de nosotros.

La sorpresa se convirtió en sentimiento cuando algo cambió en la actitud de Stanislav, que subió las manos para acariciarme la cara y gimió. El beso se volvió dulce, empezó a seducir, además de exigir y el deseo surgió de la nada como brisa cálida. Cuando Stanislav saboreó las comisuras de mis labios y deslizó la lengua por mi labio inferior, sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, envolviéndome en un calor intenso. El beso lento, lánguido se convirtió de nuevo en apasionado, y se lo devolví con una impaciencia fogosa, mientras mi propio deseo crecía con cada latido del corazón.

Inconscientemente, subí las manos por los botones de la camisa de Stan, las entrelacé alrededor del cuello mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar de la anticipación. El debió notarlo, pues me acercó más a él, sentándome sobre su regazo de tal manera que envolví su cintura con mis piernas. Otro beso húmedo, ardiente y yo gemí en voz baja. Stanislav me besó un lado del cuello, mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que me había prestado. Sin apartar esos abrazadores ojos carmesí de mí, enterró sus manos entre mi cabello, enredando los dedos entre los mechones ondulados.

–Dios Mío, Atena….

Con un suave tirón, echó mi cabeza hacia atrás y me besó con más pasión, violando mi boca, tomándola con su lengua. Le devolví el beso con la misma pasión ardiente, estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza, acalorada, aturdida y debilitada.

Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas parecían haber quedado en el olvido. Era como si Stanislav y yo estuviéramos refugiados en una burbuja de deseo y necesidad, aislándonos de los problemas y el dolor que nos esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Éramos simplemente un hombre y una mujer encontrando consuelo en los brazos del otro, buscando colmar la necesidad de sentirnos vivos, humanos, capaces de profesar algo más que terror y oscuridad.

Me lanzó una mirada interrogante, significativa…

Esperaba mi respuesta, una respuesta que cambiaría significativamente el rumbo de mi destino.

* * *

**¿STANISLAV EN REALIDAD QUIERE ACOSTARSE CON NESSIE?**

**ELLA NO PARECE MUY INCÓMODA CON LA IDEA..**

**PERO ¡¿QUÉ PASA CON JAKE?! OH DIOS..**

**ESTO ES DEMASIADO SUSPENSO..**

**A QUE QUIEREN LEER LO QUE SIGUE *risa malvada***

**PUES VEREMOS QUE PASA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**


	24. Día Después

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

Noticias

Había pasado un mes, una semana y dos días desde que ella había desaparecido y yo por lo menos había conseguido seguir viviendo; o medio viviendo si es que el estado zombie contaba.

Me resultaba duro mirarme siquiera al espejo, no podía reconocerme en ese hombre demacrado y al que parecía haberle caído por lo menos cinco años encima. Pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por levantarme y tratar de sobrevivir un día a la vez, pero no era tanto por mí, sino por mi padre, quien parecía irse consumiendo junto conmigo. El viejo ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no tenía la misma fortaleza; aún y cuando muchísimos años antes se vio confinado a una silla de ruedas, aún así su espíritu orgulloso y aguerrido, digno del heredero de Eprahim Black, jamás se había visto mermado. Pero hacía más de un año que su salud había empezado a decaer y mi lamentable estado físico y emocional no estaban haciendo mucho por él; mi pobre padre tenía que lidiar con sus achaques y con lo que era apenas la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui yo.

Me dejé caer sobre el pequeño sofá que había terminado por instalar en la parte de atrás de mi taller; se podía decir que prácticamente vivía ahí, pues me la pasaba metido allí desde el amanecer hasta pasadas la media noche, pero era el único lugar donde podía estar solo y rumiar mi tristeza sin tener a alguien dándome lata sobre que no podía segur así, diciéndome una y otra vez que tenía que empezar a hacerme a la idea de que ella jamás iba a volver, pero ¿qué sabían ellos? Algo en mi interior me decía que ella estaba viva y que iba a regresar a mi lado; pensar así era lo único que me mantenía respirando en esos momentos sin perder la cordura.

Volví a mirar por enésima vez la desgastada fotografía que tenía en mi mano, la cual ya tenía los bordes bastante deteriorados y unas profundas líneas arrugadas empezaban a marcarse demasiado por algunas partes. Era una tira de pequeñas fotos, de esas que salen de las máquinas donde por un par de monedas consigues una tira de seis imágenes. Nos habíamos tomado esas fotos el día que fuimos a la feria, de hecho, eran las únicas fotos que tenía de ella y yo juntos. Había sido el día anterior a su fallida fiesta de cumpleaños, al día en que todo se torció horriblemente, en gran parte por mi culpa…

Di un largo suspiro mientras con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha acariciaba el rostro de Renesmee, con el deseo de que donde quiera que estuviera, sintiera mi presencia cerca de ella; recé para que de alguna milagrosa manera, ella presintiera cuánto la extrañaba y cuanto la amaba.

–Por favor, aguanta… pronto te he de encontrar, pero resiste. Tienes qué hacerlo… –dije en voz alta. Algo en mi interior me decía que su ausencia y el no saber de su paradero o cómo se encontraba, era algo que no dependía de ella. Renesmee jamás sería tan cruel como para someternos a esta tortura, a la angustia en que sus padres y yo estábamos envueltos desde el día de su desaparición. No, Renesmee estaría retenida contra su voluntad y por eso era mi desesperación: temía que cada día que pasara, el martirio de ella fuera mayor.

Esbocé una sonrisa triste al mirar cada imagen de mi bella Nessie; en una aparecía sacando la lengua, traviesa. En otra, su sonrisa tan radiante parecía capaz de iluminar la más cerrada oscuridad… Todas y cada una de las divertidas expresiones del rostro de ella en esas fotografías decían lo feliz y lo confiada que se sentía en esos momentos. En sus ojos se podía leer la sinceridad y la alegría con la que abrazaba la vida.

–¡Jake, sonríe! No seas tan serio… anda –me había apremiado en nuestra improvisada sesión fotográfica. Yo no era muy dado a tomarme fotos, el lente me hacía sentir tímido.

–Lo siento, sabes que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas….

–Te voy a tener que hacer cosquillas… –dijo frunciendo el ceño cuando vio nuestra primera tanda de fotos. –¡Mira esto…! Sales demasiado serio, parece como si me hubieras visto otra vez con mi bikini azul…

Me había reído con ganas

–Por si no lo sabes, no tengo nada contra tu bikini, al contrario, me encanta… Lo único que no me gusta es las miradas que provocas cuando lo usas en público. –Le había dado un ligero y cuidadoso beso en los labios. En ese entonces era cuando había tomado la decisión de llevar las cosas lentamente, no quería meterle prisas, quería darle tiempo a nuestra relación para que tuviera fuertes cimientos.

Renesmee me miró entre divertida y seria.

–Nunca pensé que fuera usted un hombre celoso, señor Jacob Black.

Le di un pequeño pellizco en la punta de la nariz

–Y no lo soy, pero tampoco me encanta la idea de tener que irle deteniendo las manos a toda la población masculina de 18 a 50 años de Forks.

–¡Exagerado! –rió –Además, a mi nada más me gustan los hombres-lobo quileutes de 26 años, ojos castaños, casi dos metros de altura y que sus iniciales sean J.B.

–Eres de gustos específicos, ¿eh?

–¡Claro! Sólo licántropos con esos requisitos

–¿Solo licántropos? ¿Nada de humanos, vampiros…?

–No, nada de vampiros, humanos, zombies, brujos o momias revividas... Sólo tú, Jacob Black. –Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro y en su mirada supe que me quería. Nunca habíamos pronunciado esas palabras, pero al mirla descubrí que el amor que yo sentía por ella era correspondido. Había estado a punto de decirle "_Te amo_", pero no creí que una pequeña cabina de fotos-express en medio de una atestada feria fuera el lugar indicado para hacerlo.

–Bueno, creo que tenemos que mejorar estas fotos, ¿no crees? –dije carraspeando la garganta. Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Me levanté un poco para sacar un par de monedas del bolsillo de mi pantalón y las eché en la máquina para iniciar una nueva sesión fotográfica.

Mi fotografía favorita era una donde Renesmee y yo estábamos de perfil, mirándonos el uno al otro fijamente; ella me sonreía y sus ojos castaños parecían perderse en la profundidad de los míos. Mi semblante era la imagen misma de la adoración que le profesaba.

Parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces y no sólo poco más de un mes.

Mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, pero no me molesté en contestar. No estaba de ánimo para hablar con quienquiera que fuera. Pero aquél que me buscaba parecía no estar dispuesto a darse por vencido, así que llamó una y otra y otra vez hasta que terminé por levantarme y buscar mi móvil. Cuando por fin lo encontré y ver de quién se trataba, una sensación como de anticipación me envolvió.

–Dime Edward… –dije directo al grano, no estaba para cortesías sociales.

–Jacob, creo que sería bueno que vinieras a casa… Jasper ha regresado.

No necesité más, cerré el teléfono, agarré las llaves de mi camioneta y salí disparado a toda velocidad a casa de los Cullen. El regreso de ella estaba más cerca.

–Pasa… los demás están en la sala –me dijo Rosalie mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar. A últimas fechas, parecía haberse instalado una especie de tregua no negociada entre nosotros; quizá su sufrimiento por la desaparición de Nessie era equiparable con el mío, tal vez ver el calvario emocional en el que ambos estábamos metidos nos había hecho sensibilizarnos el uno con el otro.

–Gracias.

Rosalie me dedicó lo que pareció la mueca de una sonrisa y emprendió la marcha hacia la sala mientras yo la seguía a penas unos pasos atrás. Me encontré en la habitación, con toda la familia Cullen, los "primos" de Denali y el clan del Amazonas; también me di cuenta que había un par de nuevos invitados: Benjamin y Tía, parte del aquelarre egipcio que habían venido en nuestra ayuda cuando los Vulturi se hicieron presente años atrás.

–Jasper, ¿qué averiguaron en Italia? ¿Dónde está Eleazar? –dije al darme cuenta de la ausencia de éste.

Jasper estaba parado frente a la pared de cristal que daba hacia un espectacular paisaje del bosque, acompañado de Alice y ambos voltearon al escuchar mi voz.

Tenía que conocer que últimamente estaba olvidándome de las buenas maneras y el correcto comportamiento social, pero ¡qué diablos!, en esos momentos estaba desesperado por saber lo que Jasper tuviera que contarnos, que por preocuparme por ofender a un montón de vampiros con mi comportamiento poco educado. Bueno, tal vez debería esforzarme un poco por la dulce Esme, quien a veces era un poco maniática con eso del buen comportamiento social.

–Disculpen, creo que primero debería haber saludado antes que nada… hola a todos.

–Está bien, no pasa nada… últimamente todos hemos estado demasiado, preocupados como para fijarnos en esas pequeñeces –pronunció Carlisle mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Esme entre las suyas.

–Estábamos esperando a que llegaras para que Jasper nos cuente lo que averiguaron en Italia –intervino Edward –Prácticamente viene bajando el avión.

–¿Entonces…? –pregunté, apremiándolo a hablar. Desde que había salido del taller, durante el trayecto me había acompañado una sensación de desasosiego, de pérdida… No podría explicarlo exactamente, pero era como si algo importante le estuviera ocurriendo a Renesmee.

–Como ya todos saben, Eleazar y yo les hicimos una pequeña visita a nuestros "queridos amigos" italianos. Sabíamos que teníamos que ser bastantes cuidadosos para que no malinterpretaran ni una sola de nuestras palabras o gestos, sobre todo por lo que Aro es capaz de hacer… En fin, Eleazar consiguió que nos recibieran en el castillo de los Vulturis ayer en la noche o antier o cómo sea; las 9 horas de diferencia me tienen un poco confundido todavía –dijo a modo de disculpa –el caso es que pudimos reunirnos con ellos, usando la excusa de que habíamos ido a solicitar desesperadamente su ayuda para localizar a Renesmee.

–¿Y qué dijeron? ¿Aro se tragó el cuento de que no sospechamos de ellos? –preguntó incrédulo Edward

–Claro que no. Nada más llegar, Aro se las arregló para estrechar nuestras manos y por ende, entrar en contacto con nuestros pensamientos; sin necesidad de que le explicáramos nada, nos dijo _"Lamento mucho la desaparición de Renesmee, pero más me entristece que duden de nosotros, sus más sinceros amigos"_. Eleazar rápidamente tomó control de la situación explicándole que en nuestra angustia y desesperación dudábamos de todos aquellos que conocíamos; yo tuve que hacer lo mío, para calmar la situación. Éramos dos contra unos veinte, estaban reunidos varios de ellos ahí, casi podría apostar que la guardia por completo Traté de hablar lo menos posible, para evitar que mi rabia me delatara, sobre todo cuando vi al tal Awka ahí mismo.

–¿Lo vieron? –dijo Edward con el rostro rígido de la furia mientras se ponía de pié rápidamente –¡Maldita sea! Sabía que esos desgraciados estaban detrás de esto… Yo tenía que haber ido a Volterra, no debí permitir que me convencieran de quedarme fuera…

–¿Y qué querías, Edward? ¡¿Ponerte en peligro tú también?!– Bella saltó furiosa a su vez; al parecer, la tensión seguía causando algunas fricciones entre ellos –Sabes perfectamente que si hubieras ido, Aro no iba a dejar que regresaras. Si ellos tienen a nuestra hija, seguramente es porque saben que es la única forma en que pueden capturarnos…

–¡Eso es lo de menos; tenemos que rescatarla cuanto antes!

–Y lo vamos a hacer, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por la furia –por el tono conciliador de Jasper, supuse que había puesto a trabajar su don… Probablemente no era la primera vez que lo usaba en ellos, imaginaba que de alguna manera había terminado siendo como un especie de terapista de parejas para Bella y Edward –Bella tiene razón, si hubiéramos dejado que nos acompañaras, no hubieras podido controlarte al ver a Awka… Tenemos que trazar un plan concienzudamente, para evitar exponer a Renesmee o alguno de nosotros.

Edward bufó furioso

–Lo cierto es que vimos a Awka, pero no encontramos señales de Renesmee en Volterra –continuó Jasper –al tipo este lo alcancé a ver pero por casualidad o por fortuna… Había estado prácticamente escondido entre los demás, pero en un descuido de él, alcancé a ver su rostro a pesar de estar cubierto por la capa que usan los de la guardia. Eleazar y yo acordamos en que él se quedaría para tratar de averiguar más y yo regresaría a casa, ya que después de la breve reunión, Aro nos insinuó que esperaba que abandonáramos la ciudad de inmediato; no lo dijo con esas palabras ni tampoco pronunció directamente una amenaza, pero captamos el mensaje. Eleazar conoce mejor que yo el terreno y para evitar levantar sospechas, tuve que regresar.

–¡Oh, no! –dijo preocupada Carmen, la pareja de Eleazar. Tanya rápidamente estrechó su mano con la de ella, dándole un apretón en señal de consuelo –No me gusta la idea de que Eleazar esté solo… ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubren? Podrían matarlo.

–Calma, hermana –dijo la rubia Kate, que estaba parada atrás de ella, con Garrett a su lado –como dijo Jasper, Eleazar conoce muy bien el territorio de los Vulturi, tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas gracias a los años que pasó en la guardia… ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –dijo mientras miraba alternativamente a Jasper, Edward y a mi.

–Tenemos que trazar un plan con cuidado, dependiendo de lo que descubra Eleazar. Si bien estoy convencido de que ellos la secuestraron, dudo que tengan a Nessie en Volterra. Sólo tenemos que averiguar dónde exactamente

–¿Tenemos que seguir esperando? ¡No! –estaba furioso, harto de limitarme a esperar cuando algo en mi interior me decía que ella me necesitaba. –Deberíamos ir para allá y obligarlos a que confiesen dónde la tienen…

–¿Y qué, exponernos a que nos masacren a todos? Es su terreno, su campo de juego, así que la ventaja es de ellos. –Rosalie habló con voz clara y directa. –Jasper tiene razón, no podemos precipitarnos sin un plan y sin saber exactamente nuestro objetivo.

–Podemos contar con el factor sorpresa –agregó Benjamin, quien junto a Tia habían permanecido en silencio.

–Pero estamos en desventaja numérica –observó Zafrina –Aún con lo que Bella, tú y yo podemos hacer, aún así estamos en desventaja numérica; el escudo de Bella nos puede proteger de Alec y Jane, pero no de la fuerza física del resto de la guardia… ¿Cuántos dijiste que eran, Jasper?

–Eran veintidós, sin contar a Aro, Cayo, Marco y las esposas

–Podríamos pedir ayuda a algunos de nuestros conocidos.

–Pero eso lleva tiempo, Bella… Además, dudo que Alistair y los rumanos hagan caso a nuestro llamado; de los egipcios, sólo Benjamín y Tia vinieron, aún en contra de los deseos de Amun…–respondió Carlisle

–Podríamos llamar al aquelarre irlandés.

–Y está la manada. Sé que algunos de los chicos estarían más que dispuestos a participar…

–Sinceramente Jacob, me preocupa llevarlos hasta el corazón del imperio Vulturi; recuerda la reacción de Cayo la última vez que los vio y lo más seguro es que intente exterminarlos.

–¿Pretendes dejarnos fuera de esto, Edward? –dije enarcando la mirada –De ninguna manera voy a permitirlo; proteger a Renesmee también es un derecho mío.

–No te estoy negando un derecho, sólo quiero proteger a tu manada… Los Vulturi no tienen piedad, son demasiado sanguinarios… Recuerda que la mordida de un vampiro es mortal para ustedes.

–¡Basta! –dijo Alice con su voz cantarina algo exasperada –Hay que hacerle caso a Jasper y esperar un poco en lo que Eleazar consigue más información. No podemos ir a ciegas sin saber exactamente la ubicación de Renesmee, exponiendo a que le hagan algo antes de poder dar con ella siquiera; además, recuerden que yo ya no puedo ver a los Vulturi y ahora entiendo el por qué: el tal Awka está con ellos y bloquea mi don.

–Tal vez si…

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos trazando plan tras otro; buscando las mejores tácticas de ataque, debatiendo entre esperar noticias de Eleazar o atacar directamente en Volterra.

En algún momento de la larga velada, me alejé hasta la pared de cristal y me quedé contemplando la luna llena mientras mis pensamientos regresaban a Renesmee…

Me preocupaba no llegar a tiempo a salvarla, temía por lo que pudiera pasarle mientras más se prolongara su cautiverio.

"_No me olvides, pase lo que pase, no me olvides amor…_"

Me tomó por sorpresa ese pensamiento, algo que antes no me había pasado por la cabeza desde su desaparición; me estremecí ante la posibilidad de que ella me olvidara o que de alguna forma, su amor por mi se extinguiera y una vez más me maldije por mi estúpida terquedad de no confesarle mis sentimientos con tal de no abrumarla y darle tiempo a que las cosas se cimentaran fuertemente entre nosotros.

Tenía que salvarla, a como diera lugar y lo más pronto posible.

Tenía que luchar por ella.

Tenía que luchar por nosotros.

**DÍA DESPUÉS**

Me deslicé en el asiento del copiloto y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad con las manos algo temblorosas. No era tanto por precaución o por cumplir con la ley de tránsito, sino más bien por tener algo qué hacer.

Stanislav ocupó el asiento del piloto y encendió el vehículo, cuyo motor rugió suavemente. Le miré de reojo sin dedicarle una sola palabra pues, ¿qué podría decirle después de la noche anterior? Ni siquiera encontraba un adjetivo para describirla. Además, no sabía cuál era el protocolo a segur en situaciones como esa; era una auténtica novata en esas cuestiones.

El auto empezó a avanzar suavemente por la estrecha calle antes de incorporase a una avenida mucho más transitada. Giré la vista hacia el cristal oscuro de mi ventanilla. De hecho, todos los cristales estaban ahumados, tanto que no sabía cómo era posible que Stan pudiera tener visibilidad para manejar.

"_Es por el asunto del sol_", me había dicho momentos antes cuando había salido de la casa cubierto por una gruesa capa gris oscuro, a pesar de que debajo de ella iba perfectamente vestido con unos jeans negros y una camisa tipo polo del mismo color. Cuando vi la capa pensé que era para mí, por aquello de que no tenía ropa a la mano. De hecho, había tenido que volver a echar mano del guardarropa de Stanislav, quien ésta vez se había visto forzado en dejarme una camiseta y unos shorts deportivos que me quedaban bastante grandes.

Cuando leyó mi perplejidad sobre el tema, se limitó a sacar una mano bajo la capa/hábito, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no había gente alrededor que pudiera observarnos. Me quedé boquiabierta ante lo que mis ojos veían: la piel de la mano de Stanislav brillaba como si fuera un cristal.

–¿Cómo…? ¿Es en serio..?

–Sí, tan enserio como que el cielo es azul.

–O sea que los vampiros no se desintegran –dije medio en broma, esperando que sonriera, pues desde que yo había despertado, había estado bastante serio.

–No, no nos desintegramos –dijo secamente mientras se cercioraba que la puerta quedaba bien asegurada –La piel de todo nuestro cuerpo brilla intensamente con los rayos del sol. Por eso tenemos que ser discretos y no exponernos, sino nuestra naturaleza quedaría al descubierto. Cuando está nublado, podemos andar más libremente entre la gente; en días tan soleados como este, hay que ser discretos. –Dijo al tiempo que abrió la puerta de mi auto y con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, me instó a subir.

–¿Segura que quieres volver? –me preguntó Stan, dignándose a dirigirme la palabra al fin, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. El tráfico de Florencia a esas horas era imposible, así que avanzábamos lentamente, para desesperación de mi… ¿de mi qué? No estaba muy segura qué etiqueta sería la adecuada para Stan en esos momentos.

–No es que quiera, pero tengo qué volver… Apolo va a estar bastante pesado por mi ausencia y más vale hacerle frente de una buena vez a lo que se avecina. Además, necesito algo de ropa, no puedo ir por la vida medio desnuda.

–Supongo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan seco conmigo? Bueno, tampoco esperaba poemas cursis ni odas a mi belleza o promesas de una sublime eternidad. ¿A qué venía esta especie de semi ley de hielo? Era un juego que yo también podía jugar, sin lugar a dudas.

Me repantigué más en el asiento y volví una vez más la vista hacia la ventana, pretendiendo que estaba ocupada viendo todo lo que iba surgiendo a nuestro paso. Nerviosamente, empecé a jugar con mi anillo de compromiso, girándolo con los dedos de la otra mano.

Stan masculló algo así como "_kurva_" y por la manera en que lo dijo, imaginé que era una palabrota en checo.

–¿Qué? –pregunté apática mirándolo de reojo casi con desdén

–¡Deja de jugar con esa maldita cosa!

–¿Cómo? –me volví por completo para mirarlo con los ojos como plato, estaba segura. ¿Qué le pasaba? Mi paciencia estaba empezando a evaporarse y dudaba poder tolerar su genio ese día. Me fijé que estaba aferrando con mucha fuerza el volante tanto que sus manos se pusieron más blancas si era posible; temí que terminara por romperlo o sacarlo de su lugar.

–Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no arrancarte ese maldito anillo y tirarlo por la ventana. ¡Me importa un comino si es un diamante muy raro o si vale millones! –dijo mientras daba una fuerte palmada sobre el volante y frenaba la marcha del auto. Se volvió y por primera vez en ese día me miró directamente a los ojos; me sentí algo aturdida al ver la furia y a la vez, la desesperación en ellos. –Tenemos que hablar –traté de decir algo, pero puso su frio dedo índice derecho sobre mis labios para evitar que lo hiciera –no es el lugar ni el momento indicado, pero tenemos qué hacerlo… Me revienta que Apolo esté cerca de ti, no me gusta y…

En eso escuchamos el claxon del automóvil de atrás, instándonos a continuar la marcha dado que el semáforo había cambiado de color. Con un furioso "_hovno_" reanudó el camino.

"_Voy a tener que comprarme un diccionario de checo_" pensé mientras escuchaba lo que seguramente sería otro insulto en su idioma natal.

El tenso silencio volvió a instalarse entre nosotros y por primera vez lamentaba que no pudiera conducir como un maniático a toda velocidad. El denso tráfico hacía que fuera insoportable la agonía de estar sentada ante ese vampiro tan cambiante, arrogante, bipolar, maniático…

"_Y sexy, tierno, cariñoso y bastante mmm…_" terminó mi mente por mi. Involuntariamente empecé a recordar la noche o mejor dicho, la madrugada anterior.

Para mi bochorno, mi respiración empezó a ser un poco más descontrolada mientras sentía cómo el rubor empezaba a apoderarse de mis mejillas hasta la piel de mi pecho. Me volví una vez más hacia el cristal, esperando que Stanislav no se diera cuenta de mi aspecto.

–¿Qué te pasa? –su voz ya no era tan brusca, pero aún así sonaba algo forzada.

–Nada… sólo que… que de ponto siento algo de calor. No se me da muy bien estar en lugares tan encerrados…

Sin más, él encendió el aire acondicionado mientras yo daba gracias en silencio por que mi mente encontró una excusa perfecta para no ponerme en evidencia delante de él. Cerré los ojos, tratando de retomar el control de mis emociones.

–Puedes dormirte un rato, si quieres. Con tanto tráfico, todavía nos queda una media hora de camino al _palazzo_… Supongo que estarás casada después de….

–No lo estoy –dije tajante. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de que su ego se fuera hasta la estratósfera.

–Pensé que…

–No.

Se instaló un nuevo tenso silencio entre nosotros; estaba confundida porque no entendía como pudimos haber estado tan cerca y después tan lejos.

–¿Sabes que hablas dormida? –dijo de pronto, como si nada.

–¿De verdad? –dije secamente, aunque también un poco sorprendida.

–Sí.

–¿Y no ronco también?

–No, no –esta vez, sonrió relajadamente y no pude evitar sentir una especie de vuelco en mi interior –No roncaste, de hecho, apenas si dijiste un par de palabras… fuera de eso, duermes como un ángel.

Ok, si empezaba a sonreír de esa manera y su mirada ya no era tan dura, iba a empezar a tener problemas para controlar mis emociones.

–¿Y qué fue lo que dije? –pregunté tratando de concentrarme en algo que no fuera el rostro de Stanislav o el recuerdo de sus manos acariciándome tiernamente o…

–Nada importante –su tono volvió a ser algo seco, y por un instante su rostro se puso rígido, como si hubiera recordado algo que le hubiera molestado.

–¿Nada importante? –si así había sido, ¿por qué había sacado el tema a colación?

–Sí, hablaste sobre tu… tu... tu no se qué –movió nerviosamente la mano al aire. Noté su trastabilleo, como buscando una respuesta que pudiera servir para sacarle del atolladero –¿Recuerdas qué estabas soñando? –preguntó con repentino interés.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿a qué venía todo esto de mis manías a la hora de dormir ó su interés por mis sueños?

–Mmm… pues no sé. Ni siquiera estoy segura de haber soñado algo; creo que quedé profundamente dormida después de… tú sabes –finalicé nerviosa desviando la mirada.

–Supongo que te debo una disculpa… –exhaló ruidosamente

¿Estaba arrepentido de la noche anterior?

"_¿¡Qué le pasa?! No sé qué significa, pero kurva para él también_"

–No hay nada qué disculpar –mi tono de voz salió seco, duro –Si sientes alguna clase de arrepentimiento, culpa o lo que se le parezca, créeme que prefiero no saberlo…

–¿Crees que me arrepiento? –su voz sonó sorprendida, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente y me dirigía una rápida mirada antes de volverse a concentrar en el camino.

–Pues estás diciendo que me debes una disculpa y bueno, tu humor no es precisamente el mejor…

–Mi disculpa no es por anoche –exhaló nuevamente con violencia –¡_Sakra_!

–¡Deja de estar maldiciendo en checo! Por lo menos hazlo en un idioma que entienda…

–Lo siento, sólo que esto es algo nuevo para mi.

¿Estaba bromeando?

–¡Por favor! ¿¡Cómo que nuevo para ti!? ¡Tuviste una hija….! –no pude evitar alzar la voz, pero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y darle un buen puñetazo en el brazo.

–No me refería a eso… ¡Claro que _**eso**_ no es nuevo para mi!

–¿Entonces…?

–A lo que me refiero es que… –suspiró mientras se salía de la congestionada avenida y se metía a un estrecho callejón para aparcar el auto.

Apagó el motor, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró en el asiento para quedar frente a mí; entrelazó su mano izquierda entre las mías mientras ponía su mano derecha bajo mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarle.

–Te debo una disculpa por mi actitud de esta mañana. Lo siento, no pretendí ser busco o frío… no después de anoche… –sus ojos me miraron con ternura mientras deslizaba su mano derecha y acariciaba con suavidad mi mejilla –Sólo que... bueno, esto es casi nuevo para mi; hace tiempo que no…

–¿Qué no estás con una mujer? –terminé rápidamente por él

–Que no estoy con una mujer humana –corrigió

–Oh… –traté de ocultar mi desilusión.

–No te voy a mentir, no soy ningún santo y he tenido algunos… episodios con otras vampiras.

Recordé a Heidi, Chelsea y Renata, las tres impresionantemente guapas vampiras, y la actitud tan efusiva y confianzuda que habían mostrado con él la noche anterior. No pude evitar sentirme algo molesta. Bueno, es que hasta Jane andaba tras él.

"_Genial, de todos los vampiros que me rodean tuve que terminar enredada con el más facilote"_

–Oh, bueno, después de todo, eres hombre. –dije escupiendo las palabras, como si fueran una maldición –Supongo que tienes necesidades qué satisfacer. –traté de sonar tranquilamente sofisticada.

Stanislav sonrió, pareció encontrar graciosa mi respuesta.

–Pues sí, incluso los monstruos de nuestra raza tenemos esas necedades tan básicas. Fácilmente podemos distraernos con eso…

–Ah, entonces lo de anoche fue una distracción para matar el tiempo…

–¿Podrías dejarme hablar por favor? Creo que nos estamos enredando de más –Hice el intento de hablar, pero me lanzó tal mirada que me disuadió de hacerlo o de intentarlo siquiera –Escúchame bien por favor: te ofrezco una disculpa por mi actitud tan seca de esta mañana, mi excusa es que todo me tomó por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Desde Maia no había estado con una mujer mortal, hace tiempo que no sabía lo que era la calidez de un cuerpo tan cerca del mío… No te voy a mentir en esto: tengo un pasado tras de mi, aunque ninguna de ellas fue algo serio o significativo, más bien eran relaciones cortas, pasajeras con el único propósito de saciar ese otro instinto que puede ser tan fuerte para nosotros como el beber sangre. Tal vez sea una excusa tonta, pero es la única que tengo y es la verdad. No sabía cómo comportarme o qué decir; temía tu reacción e incluso tu rechazo… Desde que me convertí, nunca había dejado que nadie mortal o no, se acercara tanto a mi.

Me quedé callada, ¿qué podía decir? No tenía la más remota idea… Tal vez si no tuviera esa maldita amnesia sabría qué hacer, tal vez tendría más experiencia para manejar la situación, tal vez…

"_No te hagas la tonta, amnésica o no, no tienes la experiencia como para manejar a alguien como Stanislav. No me hiciste caso anoche, así que atente a las consecuencias de jugar a algo tan peligroso y del que no conoces las reglas._", me regañó mi conciencia.

–Y, ¿entonces…?

–¿Qué?

–¿En dónde nos deja todo esto? –pregunté. –Obviamente, esto cambia algo entre nosotros, ¿pero qué?

Stanislav guardó silencio antes de contestar

–No puedo prometerte nada…

–¿Quieres que lo olvidemos? –sus palabras me calaron, pero logré hablar con calma. –Total, una cosa más que echarle a mi amnesia, qué más da… –traté de hacer una broma, pero Stan torció el gesto. Parecía que no entendía mi sofisticado sentido del humor.

–¡Claro que no! –masculló entre dientes.

–Entonces, ¿¡qué quieres de mí!? –grité exasperada. –No me gustan los jueguitos ni andar por las ramas, así que aclaremos todo de una maldita vez para poder regresar a casa. Apolo debe estar esperándome y…

–¿De verdad estás ansiosa por regresar junto a esa bestia? –Me tomó por los hombros, zarandeándome ligeramente.

–¡Suéltame! –le ordené mientras me zafaba con brusquedad –Apolo me importa un soberano comino, pero prefiero hacerle frente de una buena vez a él y al insoportable drama que me va a armar por irme anoche del "_banquete"_.

–Lo siento… –se disculpó nuevamente. –Me revienta pensar en ti junto al animal ese… No voy a dejar que le hagas frente sola, temo que pueda hacerte algo.

–No me va a pasar nada…. –dije con calma –Creo que puedo manejarlo; es algo fanfarrón, pero no creo que pueda hacerme daño.

–No lo conoces…

–¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo demonios terminé comprometida con él? –pregunté suspicaz –O ¿hay algo que se me esté escapando…?

Pude ver en su tensa mirada la lucha interna que tenía, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Había algo que me estaban ocultando?

–Sólo no te separes de mi lado cuando lleguemos al _palazzo_, ¿si? –fuera cual fuera aquello que había estado a punto de decirme, decidió callarlo. Estiré una mano y la posé en uno de sus fuertes antebrazos, esperando que mi don descargara algún recuerdo que me ayudara a descubrir aquello que parecía ocultarme.

"¡_Maldición!, ¿es que esto solo funciona cuando se le da la gana_?" refunfuñé para mis adentros, al darme cuenta que a pesar de mis esfuerzos, mi don no respondía.

Suspiré exasperada.

–Está bien… pero no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿y ahora qué?

–No lo sé… como te dije, no puedo prometerte nada y menos en esta situación.

–¿Qué situación?

–La batalla que viene, tu compromiso con Apolo, y sobre todo, que en cuanto todo termine, te vas a ir de aquí.

–¿Me voy a ir?

–Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

–Si, pero creí que después de anoche, bueno, ya no…

–No importa lo que haya pasado ni lo que esté por suceder. Tienes que alejarte de todo esto, tienes que salvar tu alma; no dejes que esta oscuridad te atrape…

–Supongo que tú no vas a venir conmigo, ¿verdad?

–No puedo o mejor dicho, no debo hacerlo… No puedo dejar que estés junto a una abominación como yo. Mereces algo mejor que un monstruo.

–No lo eres...

–Lo soy, soy un asesino, que no se te olvide. Me alimento de la sangre de indefensos humanos…

–Pero anoche me contaste del club de la eutanasia y lo que haces por esas personas enfermas…

–Pero eso lo hago apenas un par de años atrás; antes me alimentaba de la manera tradicional. Y por muy "piadoso" que quieras ver lo que hago, eso no oculta lo que en realidad hago: matar gente. No soy bueno, no soy de fiar y no merezco tenerte…

–Me está empezando a doler la cabeza tratando de entenderte…

–Creo que ni siquiera yo me entiendo… Viniste a poner mi mundo de cabeza, ¿sabes? –sonrió tristemente. Entrelazó una vez más su mano con la mía; parecía que le gustaba mí contacto.

–Stanislav, lo último que quiero es obligarte a nada o que me digas aquello que no sientes… Si lo que quieres decirme es que todo fue un gran error y que preferirías hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada… bueno, está bien.

–No, no estaría bien… Tal vez si fue un error, pero por dejar que te acercaras tanto al peligro de este mundo oculto. Voy a estar a tu lado si así lo quieres y de la forma en que lo desees; para nuestra desgracia, no creo ser capaz de estar lejos de ti, pero lo haré si tú quieres.

–¿Y qué pasa si no quiero que te alejes?

–Que no lo voy a hacer, aunque sé que sería lo más estúpido y egoísta de mi parte. No me voy a alejar de ti mientras estés cerca de los Vulturi y todo lo que ellos representan, pero después…

–Después, me vas a dejar ir, ¿no?

–Así es… Y sé que me va costar, porque los vampiros somos unas criaturas bastante egoístas, y por ese mismo egoísmo me va a ser difícil dejarte ir. Pero es lo correcto, es lo justo para ti.

–¿Y Apolo?

–¿Qué pasa con él?

–¿Crees que me va a dejar ir tan fácilmente?

–No, y por eso mismo, hoy cuando lleguemos la _palazzo_ y termines tu compromiso con él, voy a estar a tu lado.

–¡Hey! Un momento… ¿quién dijo que voy a terminar con él?

–¿¡Qué?! Dime que estas bromeando…

–No –Stanislav me miró con furia y confusión a la vez. Imaginé que debía de explicarme claramente antes de que le diera un ataque –Si me voy a ir de aquí después de que el enfrentamiento con los Cullen haya pasado, tengo que trazar un cuidadoso plan para que no sospechen nada. Tú y yo sabemos que ellos no me van a dejar irme tan fácilmente, así que no puedo darles motivo para que sospechen, y eso incluye fingir que sí me voy a casar con Apolo, pero no dentro de una semana como él quiere.

–¿Quiere que se casen ya? ¡Menos te quiero cerca de él…!

–Stanislav, por favor… déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Se quedó callado

–¿Por favor?

Mutis nuevamente

–¿Por fis?... ¿si?

–Ok… –parecía que había tenido que torturarlo para que aceptara –Pero por favor, ten cuidado; trataré de protegerte como sea de Apolo, no te imaginas lo peligroso y terrible que puede llegar a ser. Tenemos que ser precavidos y fingir que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, no podemos levantar sospechas sobre los planes de tu marcha.

–Está bien, tendré cuidado para que no noten algo raro entre tú y yo…

–¿Puedes prometerme algo?

–¿Otra cosa? Si ya te prometí que me voy a ir de aquí…

–Sí, necesito que me prometas algo más y en eso voy a ser inflexible.

–¿Qué? –pregunté suspicazmente

–Prométemelo primero

–Está bien, te lo prometo –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco –¿De qué se trata?

–Que pase lo que pase, no te vas a enamorar de mí ni vas a tratar de salvarme.

–¿Cómo?

–No quiero que pongas tu amor ni tu corazón en algo como yo, ni que pretendas salvarme de algo que soy y que no se puede cambiar. No quiero decepcionarte al ver que no consigues aquello que deseas. –Dijo tajante, poniendo nuevamente en marcha el automóvil para sacarlo del callejón y retomar la avenida por la que habíamos estado transitando con rumbo al _palazzo_.

Me quedé aturdida por sus palabras.

Me sentí como alguien que estuviera ahogándose en una piscina, y en lugar de lanzarle un salvavidas, decidieran poner un cartel advirtiendo el peligro.

Y sentí que la advertencia de Stan estaba llegando tarde para mí.

–¿Estás lista?

–No precisamente –respondí soltando el aire que había estando conteniendo desde que el _palazzo_ se había hecho visible unos metros atrás.

Stan dobló a mano izquierda del imponente edificio de tres pisos para entrar por el _garage_ subterráneo. Me sorprendió no encontrar el auto que Apolo había usado la noche anterior, sin embargo, un Ferrari azul cobalto, un Mercedes rojo y un Porsche descapotable café metálico estaban estacionados ahí.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté al ver que Stanislav miraba con el ceño fruncido los automóviles.

–el café es de Jane y el Ferrari se parece al de Demetri… creo que tenemos compañía.

–¿Crees que signifique "problemas"?

–Tal vez... –suspiró ruidosamente, como si la situación le fastidiara –Probablemente mandaron la "artillería pesada" para buscarte.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Demetri es el mejor rasteador. Es capaz de encontrar a cualquiera en cualquier parte del mundo, aún en el mismísimo centro de la tierra; tiene unos sentidos bastante desarrollados que le ayudan en eso.

–¿Y Jane?

–Imagino que a ella la mandaron solo por si acaso…

–Por si acaso no quería volver yo, ¿verdad?

–Sí, su don es bastante atemorizante…

–Y doloroso –me estremecí al recordar la vez que a Jane se le ocurrió usar su don conmigo, pretextando ayudarme en mi entrenamiento.

Stanlislav agarró mi mano y se la llevó a los labios para depositar en los nudillos un suave beso. En un parpadear se bajó del auto y lo rodeo para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar de él.

Cerró la puerta y me rodeó con los brazos.

–Recuerda, hay que ser cautelosa con Apolo y con los demás… Voy a estar cerca de ti, para cerciorarme que no te pase nada malo.

¿Qué era aquello a lo que temía tanto? Siendo hija de Aro, el líder de los Vulturi, era inimaginable que hicieran algo en contra mía, ¿verdad? A veces sentía que eran más parecidos a una familia de la mafia italiana, donde hicieras lo que hicieras, nunca podías abandonarlos si no era con tu vida de por medio.

–Te doy mi palabra que voy a portarme bien.

Stanislav me besó suavemente, si apenas un roce frío de sus labios con los míos, nada parecido a los explosivos besos de unas horas antes. Me sentí un poco decepcionada.

–Si te beso como realmente tengo ganas de hacerlo, no creo poder parar… ¿Sería mucho pedir que no beses a Apolo? Sé que tienes que fingir que todo sigue igual con respecto a él, pero trata de no mostrarte demasiado efusiva con él. No creo poder soportarlo sin intentar romperle el cuello.

Sonreí

–Trataré…

–¿Nada de besos para ese remedo de vampiro?

–Haré lo que pueda.

–¿Y sería mucho pedir que tampoco nada de coqueteos con él o con el resto de los vampiros de la guardia o cualquier humano que se atraviese por tu camino?

–No, nada de vampiros, humanos…

"_No, nada de vampiros, humanos, zombies, brujos o momias revividas... Sólo tú, Jacob Black._"

¿De dónde había salido eso?

De pronto, el atractivo rostro moreno de un hombre de ojos castaños apareció en mi mente.

"_Jacob Black_"

La imagen me sonreía con ternura y sus ojos eran un profundo y tranquilo pozo donde parecía sumergirme; una sombra cubrió la imagen por un segundo, y después el mismo rostro volvía a surgir, pero esta vez con una mirada cargada de dolor, tanto que de solo verle podía destrozar el corazón.

"_Sólo tú, Jacob Black._"

–¿Quién demonios es Jacob Black? –el rostro de Stanislav se volvió de piedra mientras su voz sonó como un latigazo cruel.

Lo miré sorprendida. No sólo había pensando en el tal Jacob, sino que había dicho su nombre en voz alta.

–¿Qué significa eso de "_Sólo tú, Jacob Black_"?

Lo miré sin responder, pues mi voz parecía haberme abandonado.

¿Qué podía decirle? No sabía quién era Jacob Black ni por qué de pronto su rostro vino a mi mente; lo que sí podía saber, porque una vocecita interior así me lo indicaba, es que él era una pieza fundamental en el rompecabezas que era mi vida, sólo tenía qué averiguar quién era. Y sobre todo, averiguar por qué sentía tal tristeza y un sentimiento como de traición justo cuando mi mente conjuró su rostro.

–¿Vas a responderme, mujer? ¡¿Quién demonios es el tal Jacob Black?!

Stanislav me tomó por los hombros y me acercó a él, tanto que su frio aliento chocaba a milímetros de mi rostro.

–No… no lo sé…

–¡¿Es alguien de tu pasado?!

–No lo sé… –mi voz sonó apagada, mientras mi mirada estaba perdida, pues buscaba frenéticamente la respuesta dentro de nublada mente.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién es? –esta vez, Stanislav me zarandeó fuertemente, tanto que sentí dolor por la presión que sus manos ejercían en mi cuerpo.

–¡No sé!... ¡Suéltame que me haces daño! –le grité enfurecida mientras que con fuerza me zafé de su contacto –¿Qué parte de "_no sé_" no te queda clara? ¡No sé quien es Jacob Black! ¡Ni tampoco sé por qué puedo ver con claridad su rostro o por qué su recuerdo me duele!

La fuerza de mi voz retumbó en el garaje. Instintivamente, me abracé a mi misma, acariciando con mis manos ahí donde las de Stanislav me habían sujetado con fuerza. Imaginé que a pesar de que yo era más resistente al humano promedio, me iban a quedar marcas en la piel.

–Lo siento… –la voz de Stan sonó extraña, como si realmente lamentara haber sido brusco conmigo. No me digné siquiera a mirarle; estaba molesta por su reacción y furiosa por el hecho de que mi mente no fuera capaz de retener más que pequeños atisbos de mi pasado. –No pretendía hacerte daño.

–¿No? –dije sarcásticamente, mientras mantenía el rostro ladeado, mirando hacia cualquier otra parte que no fuera él.

–Te dije que parte de mi naturaleza vampírica lleva consigo el egoísmo, ¿no? Y también debería agregar que solemos ser bastante egocéntricos.

–¿Egocéntrico tú? ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído!

–Atena… –puso su mano bajo mi mentón y me obligó girar el rostro para verle directamente a la cara –Lo siento, no quise ser tan rudo… sólo que no es muy bueno para mi ego que después de anoche, de pronto el nombre de ese Jacob se instale en tus sueños y en tus recuerdos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté confundida, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que hablabas dormida?

–Ajá…

Stanislav soltó mi rostro y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Ahora fue él quien paseaba la mirada por todos lados sin detenerse a mirarme un solo instante.

–Cuando te quedaste dormida, yo me quedé ahí, a tu lado… –suspiró profundamente –Y de pronto, te removiste inquieta y lo llamaste… dijiste "_Jacob, mi Jacob_".

–No recuerdo haber soñado nada…

–Pues debiste estar soñando con él, pues lo llamabas entre suspiros…

Nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro. El me miraba interrogante, mientras yo lo hacía desesperada. ¿Es que no iba a poder recuperar nunca la historia de mi vida? Había tratado de ir obteniendo información sobre quién era esta "Atena" pero nadie me contestaba claramente Sólo eran respuestas demasiado vagas; se excusaban con el hecho de que no podían forzar mi mente y que poco a poco tenía que ir recobrando mis recuerdos cuando mi cerebro lo hiciera por sí mismo, justo cuando estuviera preparado.

Había intentado que por lo menos me contaran cuál era mi dinámica familiar, cómo me llevaba con Gianna, mi hermana, cómo era mi carácter con respecto a todos estos vampiros que prácticamente me habían criado, o cómo era yo en general antes del accidente. Pero nada, se rehusaban a usar más de una frase corta para contestar mis preguntas.

"_Siempre has sido tal y como eres ahora. Bueno, salvo que no eras tan remilgosa con nuestra forma de alimentarnos_", era la respuesta más larga que había obtenido de Apolo. Cuando quise preguntarle algo a Stanislav, se limitó a decirme que antes de esto, no habíamos tenido ningún tipo de trato

"_La guardia está compuesta en su totalidad por 50 vampiros, pero son pocos lo que están de fijo en Volterra. Por lo general nos dispersamos alrededor del mundo para mantener bajo control a los de nuestra raza. Antes de entrenarte, no tuvimos contacto alguno. Ni tu ni yo estuvimos jamás en el mismo lugar como para habernos conocido antes._"

–No sé quien es ese Jacob ni por qué sueño con él –dije volviendo al presente –Supongo que es alguien que conocí hace tiempo –dije sumiendo los hombros y con la mirada gacha.

–Supongo… –Stanislav volvió a estrecharme en sus brazos –¿Has vuelto a recordar cosas de tu pasado? –su voz sonó casual, pero detecté la nota de interés oculta.

–No mucho, realmente. Sólo un par de retazos pero que parecen no tener relación entre si… Es como intentar armar un rompecabezas de un millón de piezas y sin saber realmente de qué figura se trata.

Stan me estrechó más fuerte contra su frío y duro pecho y depositó un breve beso sobre mi cabeza.

–Cuando menos lo pienses, tal vez más pronto de lo que crees, tendrás tu vida de regreso.

–Eso espero… –suspiré profundamente –Imagino que el golpe que me di contra las rocas cuando caí al tratar de huir de los Cullen fue baste fuerte como para dejarme sin recuerdos…

–Será mejor que entremos de una buena vez. –Stanislav me soltó de pronto y emprendió la marcha al interior del _palazzo_.

Me desconcertaba este tipo de cambios de humor tan bruscos de él, sobre todo aquellos que se presentaban cuando yo trataba de obtener información de mi pasado a través de él, o como en este caso, cuando hablaba de la noche en que había perdido la memoria.

"_No soy bueno, no soy de fiar y no merezco tenerte…_"

Esas habían sido sus palabras, y una pequeña vocecita en mi interior me dijo que debía tomarlas en cuenta y no dejarlas pasar por alto.

Lo seguí un par de pasos atrás, y sin poder evitarlo, empecé a recordar lo sucedido apenas unas horas antes, cuando Stan y yo habíamos estado tan cerca…

–_¿Estás… segura? –__me preguntó entrecortadamente mientras sus labios volvían a atacar los míos, con un beso apasionado y ansioso que me arrancó unos ruiditos lastimeros de la garganta._

–_Sí… –fue todo lo que pude decir, mientras mi mente se sumía en el sopor de la excitación que corría vertiginosamente por mis venas._

_Acarició la suave piel de mi mandíbula con el pulgar; instintivamente, separé mis carnosos labios, esperando saborear la frialdad tan dulce de los suyos, tal y como lo había hecho momentos antes. Fui consciente de que estaba sentada en su regazo, envolviendo su cintura con mis piernas, encajando nuestros cuerpos maravillosamente bien, igual que piezas que faltaran en un rompecabezas._

_Se inclinó, ladeó su cabeza y me besó como si deseara hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue un beso dulce, nada exigente; cerré los ojos y le rodee el cuello con los brazos, apretándome aún más contra su macizo cuerpo. _

_Stan gimió, como si su frío cuerpo hirviera en su interior. El deseo lo consumía, al igual que a mi, lo pude ver en el brillo de sus ojos carmesí._

_Una vocecita muy lejana me decía que debía parar esto, ponerle fin al desastre que traería esto, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía. La sangre me martilleaba con furia en los oídos, agolpándose en el centro; la necesidad se apoderó de mí, ardiente e insoportablemente intensa. A medida que iba siendo consiente de cada parte de mi cuerpo apoyada en el de él, mi control se iba erosionando aún más. _

_Intensificó el beso y de mi garganta escapó un suave sollozo de rendición. Introdujo la lengua en mi boca, profundamente y le respondí con mi lengua sedosa. Noté los pezones erguidos bajo el algodón de su camisa, deseando con desesperación sentir sus caricias ahí. Con manos diestras, fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, dejándola resbalar por encima de mis hombros hasta mi cintura. Me cubrí tímida, sin estar segura si era la primera vez que estaba semi-desnuda frente a un hombre; o por lo menos, así lo sentí, como si fuera mi primera vez. _

_Me envolvió en la helada, pero a la vez, ardiente prisión de sus brazos. Me besó a un lado del cuello y regresó a mi boca, inclinando la cabeza primero a un lado y luego al otro, como deseando más, incapaz de saciarse. Sentí como si me ahogara, como si apenas fuera capaz de respirar, pero aún así, me negué a tomar aire. Me apretó aún más contra él y di un gritito ahogado, clavando mis dientes contra su labio inferior, al notar la dureza de su cuerpo excitado._

_La pasión nos devoraba. Volvió a besarme de un modo casi salvaje, y le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad. Puso su mano sobre mi pecho derecho y me estremecí tanto por lo frío de su tacto como por el placer. Me besó el cuello abajo hasta llegar al pezón, erguido y tembloroso, lo lamió y después cubrió el seno con la boca._

_Con un movimiento rápido, Stanislav se libró de la camisa y mi bikini, arrojándolos a alguna parte del chalet. De pronto, levantó mi cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la cama._

–_La puerta… –susurré suavemente, recordando que no le había puesto el seguro._

–_Nadie se atreverá a entrar… –replicó el con seguridad._

_Volvió a besarme y se detuvo para quitarse la camisa. Sentía que no podía esperar más, deseaba sentirlo a mi lado, satisfacer esa necesidad tan dolorosa que me embargaba. Lo vi deshacerse de las botas, desabrocharse el pantalón y recostarse a mi lado en la cama._

–_¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? Si hacemos el amor… no habrá marcha atrás._

_Sentí que me había quedado sin voz ante la intensidad de su mirada. Tenía que darle crédito al hecho de que a pesar de que la pasión parecía irnos consumiendo hasta la inconsciencia, aún así me daba el derecho de elegir._

_Acaricié su masculino perfil con mis dedos, deteniéndome en la suavidad de sus labios. Lo besé larga y esmeradamente en la boca, siguiendo por un lado del cuello, después por la oreja._

–_Te deseo –dije en voz baja –Te necesito y nada más importa._

_Alguna parte remota me advertía que eso no era verdad, que lo que pasara esta noche importaba mucho, pero en aquel momento me daba lo mismo._

_Stanislav me besó, acarició mis pechos con suavidad; deslizó la palma de su mano por la zona lisa bajo el ombligo y siguió el camino más allá…_

_Me puse tensa al sospechar sus intenciones._

–_Confía en mí. Deja que haga que nos guste a lo dos._

_Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, relajándome un poco y Stan pudo situarse entre mis piernas, acariciándome con suavidad primero y después más profundamente, de un modo tan rítmico que hacía que me retorciera en el colchón con los dedos clavados en su espalda._

–_Stan… por favor… no puedo… No… No puedo más._

–_Relájate, cariño, tranquila. –Cambió de posición, oprimiendo la dureza rígida de su bragadura contra la carne cálida y húmeda de mi conducto –Confía en mí y relájate._

_Me poseyó con cuidado, como si buscara no lastimarme. Su rostro reflejaba un placer insoportable, pero también me di cuenta que luchaba por no perder por completo el control. Cuando llegó a la barrera de mi inocencia, se contuvo unos momentos más, permitiéndome amoldarme a él._

–_Stan… –susurré vacilante, pero aún así, mi cuerpo se movía impaciente bajo el de él. –No te detengas…_

–_No podría… ni aunque mi existencia dependiera de ello._

_Un beso ardiente y apasionado, y me penetró hasta el fondo. Solté el aliento con fuerza y después le devolví el beso, a la vez que lo tentaba con las manos, acariciaba las costillas, palpaba sus músculos y tendones, como si quisiera aprendérmelo centímetro a centímetro._

–_Dios mío, Ren… Atena…_

_Mi respuesta inocente pero instintivamente apasionada pareció volverlo loco, impidiéndole contenerse más, como si hubiera estado absteniéndose mucho tiempo y me deseara demasiado. Retrocedió y volvió a tomarme, una y otra vez, tomándome profundamente con embates sucesivos. Me arqueé contra él, entregándome por completo al placer, sintiendo como un potente estallido en mi interior. Unos cuantos empujes más y mi cuerpo se apretó contra el de Stanislav, curvándome debajo de él, alcanzado mi propio clímax, tensa como un arco. _

_Stanislav me besó nuevamente, antes de rodearme con sus brazos y girar, de tal manera que dejó que yo quedara encima de él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su duro pecho. Me sentía abrumada por la fuerza del deseo, sorprendida por el hecho de que había sido virgen, pura aunque no ingenua por la facilidad de una amante experta con la que había respondido a las caricias de Stan. ¿Qué clase de mujer había sido durante mi vida previa? No estaba segura de la respuesta._

–_¿Estás bien? –preguntó Stan después de un rato. Por su tono de voz, imaginé que él estaría tan sorprendido como yo. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ahí, apoyada contra su pecho, envuelta en su frío abrazo, sintiéndome tan viva, pero a la vez tan confundida, ¿qué podía responder? Así que opté por la salida cobarde: cerré los ojos y fingí dormir. Imaginé que Stan iba a querer hablar, preguntar cosas que ni siquiera yo sabría qué contestar. _

_Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de mi parte, Stanislav no insistió. Sentí que cubría nuestros cuerpos con la colcha y me acercaba más a su cuerpo. Agradecí que no se apartara de mi, que no buscara romper nuestro contacto, porque a pesar de que no quería enfrentarme a él, tampoco quería alejarme de él. _

_El sueño poco a poco fue apresándome, haciendo que la maraña de pensamientos fuera quedando relegada en algún lugar de mi mente._

_Me desperté sola. El lugar de Stanislav estaba vacío, pero aún así pude percibir su aroma en la almohada. Me dejé caer nuevamente contra la cama, desnuda mientras contemplaba las vigas del techo. Me dolía el cuerpo en sitios donde no me había dolido nunca, o por lo menos que yo recordara; el dolor suave que sentía entre las piernas me recordaba lo que había perdido la noche anterior._

_Cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente y me estiraba perezosamente sobre la cama. __Stanislav me había hecho el amor. Me había hecho sentir un placer inimaginable. Había sido salvaje en su deseo y al mismo tiempo, tierno. Sonreí al recordar cada una de sus caricias y mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado al rememorar el esculpido cuerpo de Stan._

–_Veo que ya estás despierta –su voz tronó como si fuera un relámpago anunciando la tormenta. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con un par de feroces ojos escarlata._

–_Eerrr.. sí, acabo de despertar. –de pronto, me sentí nerviosa y un poco cohibida al ser consiente de mi desnudez. Agarré con fuerza la colcha que cubría mi cuerpo, y la apreté con fuerza contra mí, como si fuera un escudo protector._

–_Ten –dejó bruscamente un bulto de ropa sobre la colcha –puedes usar esto para vestirte._

–_Gra… gracias –dije nerviosa, sin comprender del todo su frialdad. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Es que lo que había sido para mi una experiencia inolvidable, para él era algo decepcionante?_

_Sin más, Stan se retiró, dejándome sola. Imaginé que en parte era para darme cierta privacidad, aunque ya me había visto tan desnuda como el día que nací, ¿entonces?... A toda velocidad, me puse el short y la camiseta que me había dejado. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello, esperando con eso no tener tan mal aspecto y verme por lo menos medianamente bien. Algo recelosa, bajé los escalones hasta la planta baja, donde Stan me esperaba apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y el semblante serio; de alguna manera, su actitud me recordó al rudo matón de una película antigua._

–_Voy a entrar al baño… yo…_

–_Adelante_

_A toda velocidad, me di un baño, me lavé los dientes y me ocupé de todos y cada uno de esos pequeños rituales de higiene humana. Al salir del cuarto de baño, me percaté que a un lado de la puerta habían ido a parar, hechos un ovillo, la camisa y el bikini de la noche anterior. Al recordar cómo los había perdido, no pude evitar sonrojarme nuevamente._

–_Ven –más que una petición, las palabras de Stanislav sonaron como una especie de orden militar. Él estaba rígidamente sentado en el sofá, con la mirada fija en el infinito, pero aun así era consiente de mi presencia._

_Con paso decidido me acerqué a él; tenía mi orgullo y no pensaba demostrarle ni lo incómoda que me sentía ni lo mal que estaba sentándome esa actitud tan fría hacia mi._

–_¿Qué pasa?_

_Stanislav me miró fijamente, taladrándome con la mirada. Sin voltear o parpadear siquiera, estiró la mano hacia la mesilla que tenía al lado derecho y tomó una especie de frasco que contenía un líquido rojo oscuro. No necesité esforzarme mucho para saber de qué se trataba._

_Enarqué la mirada interrogante._

–_Supongo que el ardor por la sed no se te ha pasado. Es de cerdo –arrugué la cara –el menú no era muy amplio y, después de todo, te viene bien._

_Al escucharle hablar de la sed, sentí un picor en la garganta, recordándome esa otra necesidad que no había sido saciada la noche anterior._

_A pesar de mi desagrado inicial, tomé el frasco y le di un largo trago al contenido. Pensé que iba a terminar vomitando, pero no, el sabor de la sangre empezó a calmar el ardor, aunque no del todo. _

–_Toma –volvió a decir, esta vez estirando su fría mano hacia mí para entregarme una cajita blanca con verde donde se leía "NorLevo". Fruncí el ceño, confundida mientras habría la cajita y del interior sacaba una tira naranja metalizada con dos pastillitas blancas en su interior. Lo miré sin comprender –Anoche no usamos protección y bueno… tú eres hija de un vampiro y una humana…_

_No necesité más explicaciones. Comprendí el mensaje a la perfección: no nos habíamos cuidado y la posibilidad de un embarazo era bastante alta. Mentalmente me di un buen zape por dejar que las hormonas me hubieran hecho olvidarme por completo de esa posibilidad._

–_¿Cuál es la dosis?_

–_Tómate una. Si te causa nauseas y la vomitas en un lapso de tres horas, te tomas la otra._

_Sin habérmela tomado, ya sentía nauseas pero del miedo de haber quedado embarazada. Me aterraba la idea de enfrentarme a algo así, no me sentía preparada para ello, menos cuando no era capaz de recordar siquiera el último año de mi vida; cuando estaba preparándome a para una guerra sin cuartel y sobre todo, cuando había prometido alejarme de los Vulturis, y por ende, del potencial padre de mi supuesto hijo. _

_Con manos temblorosas, saqué una pastilla, la puse en mi boca y le di un trago al frasco de sangre. Tan largo que me lo terminé completamente._

–_Gracias –dije por fin lo primero que se me ocurrió. –¿Cómo conseguiste la sangre y las pastillas?_

–_Soy un hombre de recursos –dijo sarcásticamente mientras hundía los hombros._

_Nos quedamos callados; frenéticamente busqué algo que decir, algo que rompiera el bloque de hielo que se había instalado entre nosotros. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre nosotros? Quería preguntárselo, pero mi orgullo y terquedad me impedían hacerlo, no iba a permitir que supiera lo mal que me estaba sentando su actitud._

–_¿Qué hora es?_

–_Casi medio día…_

–_¿Tan tarde? –pregunté sorprendida –Vaya… creo que será mejor que me lleves al palazzo –dije casi frenética._

–_¿Estás desesperada por regresar a los brazos de tu novio? –preguntó mordaz_

–_Siempre es agradable regresar a casa, ahí donde está tu corazón, ¿no? –le contesté en el mismo tono mientras me alejaba con rumbo al baño para cepillarme nuevamente los dientes. Imaginé que mi respuesta no le había sentado del todo bien, pues se quedó callado y se limitó a seguirme con la mirada. El no era el único que sabía jugar rudo._

Al entrar de lleno, aparté los recuerdos de mi cabeza. Llegamos en silencio hasta el amplio vestíbulo del palazzo. A pesar de vivir ahí, su belleza no dejaba de cortarme el aliento: era una amplia área blanca, desde el mármol lustroso del piso hasta las impolutas y níveas paredes de donde colgaban un par de frescos de Gian Domenico Ferretti. El vestíbulo estaba rodeado de impresionantes arcos que conducían a diversas partes del palazzo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la imponente escalera de mármol, que al llegar al primer rellano en el escalón número diez, se dividía en dos tramos, que llevaban hasta el segundo nivel de la casa. Justo ahí donde la escalera se dividía dos, en la pared estaba colocado el Rubens "_El Juicio de Paris_", y más que una muy buena reproducción, conociendo lo que ya sabía de los Vulturis y su afición de coleccionar cosas valiosas, no dudaba ni un segundo que más bien la pintura del mismo nombre que exhibían en el Museo del Prado fuera en realidad la reproducción de la que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

–Te ofrezco una disculpa –Stanislav se detuvo de pronto y se volvió a mirarme; no tuve tiempo de detenerme, así que choqué torpemente contra él y si no fuera porque me sostuvo por el codo, hubiera ido a dar al suelo estrepitosamente.

–_¿?_

–Por mi comportamiento… no quise lastimarte ni ser brusco contigo –Sabía a qué se refería, pero preferí guardar silencio. –Supongo que mi ego resintió demasiado que estando entre mis brazos, fuera otro quien ocupara tus pensamientos.

¿Quería decir eso que estaba celoso del tal Jacob? No me atreví a preguntarle pero tampoco sabía cómo tomar sus palabras. En el trayecto de regreso, Stanislav dejó bastante claro que fuera lo que hubiera entre nosotros, era pasajero; no hizo promesas de ningún tipo. Más bien, quien había prometido irse y evitar buscar imposibles, había sido yo.

–Esta bien… –me encogí de hombros mientras le esbozaba una leve sonrisa. No sabía qué decir, estaba bastante confundida en esos momentos; habían pasado demasiadas cosas en apenas unas horas.

Miré de un lado al otro, buscando la presencia de Apolo o de alguno de los dueños de los autos del garaje. Pero el _palazzo_ parecía desolado.

–No hay nadie –dije en un susurro

–Tal vez estén en alguna parte del _palazzo._ ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación, tomas una ducha y descansas? Mientras, voy a buscar a los demás y me entero de qué traman. La presencia de Demetri y Jane no es fortuita.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. Stan acarició ligeramente mi mejilla con su fría mano y enfiló sus pasos hacia el ala izquierda de la casa. Me quedé parada, observando alejarse por el largo pasillo hasta doblar al fondo a la derecha; sólo entonces, que mis ojos lo perdieron de vista, me acerqué con pasos lentos hacia la escalera para subir a mi habitación.

Menee la cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente.

"_¿Por qué mi relación con Stan es tan complicada? ¿Por qué puedo sentirle tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos?_" me pregunté. Aunque lo que más me preocupaba en esos momentos, era por qué mis instintos me decían que detrás de la cara que me mostraba Stanislav, había algo más. Y sobre todo, por qué ese sentimiento de desasosiego que iba creciendo en mi interior desde el momento en que el rostro de Jacob Black había emergido de la oscuridad en que estaban sumidos la mayoría de mis recuerdos.

Puse un pié sobre el primer escalón, cuando una voz que conocía bastante bien sonó a escasos pasos de mi.

–¿Te la pasaste bien? –la voz de Apolo estaba cargada de sarcasmo

–Apolo… –contesté con desdén, mirándolo casi de reojo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas contarme qué tal fue revolcarte en la cama de Stanislav?

Me sorprendí, pero traté de controlar mi reacción. La aparente actitud calmada de Apolo hizo que los vellos del cuello se me pusieran de punta.

–No sé de qué hablas…

–¿No? Vaya, así que ahora tienes problemas también con la memoria de corto plazo… ¿O es que la fama de conquistador de nuestro vampirito checo, es solo eso, fama? ¿Tan malo fue que ni siquiera merece la pena recordarlo?

Apolo se acercó más a mí, y pude ver sus ojos azules inyectados de sangre, mientras que su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Estaba borracho como una cuba. Borracho y bastante impertinente.

–Apolo, estas borracho y diciendo sandeces. –Le dediqué una mirada de desprecio y decidí seguir mi camino rumbo a mi habitación. No estaba de ánimo ni de humor para aguantar a mi "adorado" prometido, menos si estaba tan alcoholizado.

–¡No te atrevas a irte, pequeña embustera! –la voz de Apolo tronó furiosa mientras me agarraba con fuerza por el brazo y de un jalón me acercaba a él –¿Crees que no sé que vienes directamente de la cama de Stanislav? Tu cara de culpable te delata… Y tienes la desfachatez de venir vestida con su ropa.

–Sí, traigo ropa que me prestó amablemente después de que mi vestido terminara arruinado por las manchas de sangre de…. –ni siquiera me sentía capaz de hablar sobre el "banquete" de la noche anterior. –Stanislav simplemente me ayudó a controlar la crisis nerviosa que me produjo la "fiestecita" de anoche. Que tu retorcida mente esté imaginando cosas que no son, no es mi problema.

–¡No me mientas! –me zarandeó con fuerza, tanto que sentí que mi cabeza iba a salir volando en algún momento –¡Todavía apestas a él!

–¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Suéltame! –luché con fuerza hasta zafarme de él.

–¡Eres una cualquiera! ¡Tan remilgosa para compartir tu cama conmigo, tu prometido! A pesar de mis mimos, de tratarte como una muñequita, te portabas como una novia victoriana, negándome el placer de estar contigo, cuando en realidad, lo único que eres es una zorra.

Furiosa por el insulto, le asesté una buena bofetada.

–¡Si no quiero estar contigo es porque me repugnas! –le grité –¡No soporto tenerte cerca de mi! ¡No me gusta estar contigo y no pienso hacerlo! ¡Primero muerta antes que permitir que me pongas un solo dedo encima!

Apolo se frotó la enrojecida mejilla.

–¿De verdad? Bien, te voy a dar el gusto…

De pronto, me encontré en el piso, con Apolo encima de mi y sus manos rodeando mi cuello fuertemente. Alcé las manos, buscando defenderme, arañándolo con ganas, tratando de que me soltara y me dejara respirar.

Un sonido seco salía de mi garganta, mientras Apolo seguía apretándome el cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra me asestaba un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo, cerca del ojo, el cual casi de inmediato empezó a cerrarse.

Levanté la mano nuevamente, esta vez casi sin fuerzas. Empezaba a sentirme mareada por la falta de aire, y aún así, logré poner la mano en su mejilla, tratando de hacerle algún daño que lo hiciera quitar la presión sobre mi garganta y me dejara respirar.

En lugar de eso, un flashazo de imágenes salió a flote en mi mente.

Apolo estaba golpeándome, mientras yo trataba de defenderme, luchando contra él, respondiéndole al tú por tú cada golpe. Estábamos en un bosque oscuro y frío; Apolo se reía con crueldad de mis intentos por hacerle daño y eso me enfurecía aún más

–_Este… berrinche, empieza a molestarme –_había dicho_ –Ríndete de una vez y ahorrémonos esto._

–_¡Primero muerta antes de irme contigo!_

–_Si así lo quieres…_

Empezó a golpearme salvajemente, dejándome indefensa ante la potencia de su ataque. No estábamos solo, había otras tres siniestras figuras de túnicas oscuras que nos observaban impasibles, sin importarles que la bestia esta estuviera más que dispuesta a matarme.

"_Demetri… Gianna…_" los había llamado Apolo, pero había otro nombre que se me escapaba… El nombre del otro que no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de ayudarme.

Mi mente empezaba a sumirse en la oscuridad, pero no como esa que ocultaba los recuerdos de mi pasado, sino una oscuridad más tenebrosa, parecida a los momentos finales de una vida. El aire me faltaba, dejándome sin fuerzas para luchar contra ese enloquecido semi-vampiro.

–¡Eres mía! ¡Y si no ten tengo, nadie más lo hará! –los gritos me llegaban muy a lo lejos.

Quise luchar, pero ya no podía más. Al mismo tiempo, mi mente buscaba el nombre de aquel vampiro que había sido testigo de una paliza igual que me había dado Apolo.

"_Demetri… Gianna…_"

"_Demetri… Gianna…_"

–Sta… Stanislav… –fue lo último que alcancé a murmurar antes de sumirme en la oscuridad.

* * *

**¿NESSIE HABRÁ RECORDADO EL SECUESTRO?**

**QUE INTRIGA, QUE INTRIGA, VEREMOS QUE PASA**

**ESTOY HACIENDO LO POSIBLE POR TERMINAR DE SUBIR **

**EL FIC HOY. ****VERÉ SI LLEGO! JE JE JE..**

**SALUDOS!!**

**GRACE =)**


	25. Medias Mentiras, Medias Verdades

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

MEDIAS MENTIRAS, MEDIAS VERDADES

–¡Te voy a matar por esto!

–¡Stanislav, basta!

–¡Vas a pagar caro por esto, Stanislav!

Escuché los gritos un poco a la distancia mientras que un par de frías manos se posaban bajo mi cabeza para elevarla un par de centímetros del nivel del suelo.

–Parece que únicamente se desmayó. –un par de helados dedos tocaron mi cuello para sentir mi pulso –Respira y tiene pulso.

Lentamente entreabrí el ojo bueno, pues el otro, a pesar del esfuerzo apenas si podía abrirlo un par de milímetros. Recordé que Apolo me había dado un buen puñetazo cerca del ojo izquierdo, así que lo más seguro es que lo tuviera completamente cerrado por la hinchazón.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de llenar de oxígeno mis pulmones, pero el simple esfuerzo de pasar aire a través de la garganta hizo que me escociera. Lancé un gruñido de dolor.

Demetri era quien me sostenía en esos momentos, aunque realmente no me prestaba la más mínima atención; su mirada estaba fija un par de pasos más delante de donde me encontraba yo tirada sobre el piso. Curiosa, enfoqué la vista y me sorprendí ante la escena que se desarrollaba delante de mí.

Stanislav tenía el rostro completamente desfigurado por una rabia enloquecida. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, recordándome a un león a punto de lanzarse contra su presa para desgarrarla completamente; tenía el brazo derecho recto, completamente estirado al frente, con la mano retorcida como si estuviera estrujando algo con todas sus fuerzas. Desvié la mirada de mi ojo derecho y lo abrí sorprendida cuando descubrí a Apolo contra la pared, elevado a un metro del suelo más o menos. Estaba completamente inmóvil del cuerpo, como si estuviera sujetado a la pared con un montón de cuerdas invisibles.

–¡Bájame, estúpido vampiro servil! ¡Cuando mi padre se entere de esto…!

–¡Me importa un comino lo que le puedas decir a Cayo. Aro me dará la razón por matarte!

–¡Stanislav! ¡Awka! –reconocí la voz de Jane– No es momento de estupideces de su parte…

"_¿Awka? ¿A quién se refiere Jane? Awka… me suena esa palabra de alguna parte, pero ¿de dónde?_"

–¡Este remedo de vampiro trató de matarla! Si no llego a tiempo… –Stan movió ligeramente los dedos de la mano derecha, como si estuviera ejerciendo más presión sobre el cuerpo de Apolo, quien emitió un leve quejido.

–¡He dicho que basta! –la siempre suave voz de Jane se tiñó de furia contenida, haciendo eco a nuestro alrededor. –¿Quieren que los obligue a detenerse? –Creí que Stanislav iba a ignorar la orden de la vampira, pero poco sus músculos fueron perdiendo rigidez. Dejó caer la mano que tenía extendida, y al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Apolo caía estrepitosamente contra el piso. Recordé el dolor que era capaz de infligir Jane con su don, y comprendí a qué se refería con el "_¿quieren que los obligue a detenerse?_"

En lo que dura en latido, Stanislav estuvo a mi lado, quitando casi de un empujón a Dimitri. Me envolvió con sus brazos para levantarme hasta casi dejarme sentada sobre el suelo.

–¿Estas bien?

Asentí ligeramente, no me sentía capaz de articular palabra alguna. Todavía me encontraba bastante mareada, y la intensidad con la que la preocupación teñía la mirada de Stanislav me aturdía aún más.

–¡Quita tus malditas manos de mi novia! –al escuchar la voz de Apolo, empecé a temblar de miedo. ¡El muy bestia había tratado de matarme!

–¡Ella es mía! –contestó con vehemencia Stan.

Los dos se mostraron los filosos colmillos, como si fueran un par de perros de pelea, mientras yo trataba de encontrar la voz para decir "_¡Hey!, no soy de nadie_". Apolo empezó a ponerse de pie lentamente, decidido a lanzar un nuevo ataque, a pesar de sus tambaleantes pasos.

–Esto no se va a quedar así…

–¡He dicho que basta! –Jane le lanzó una dura mirada y al segundo, Apolo estaba contra el piso nuevamente, pero ahora su rostro reflejaba un tremendo dolor que hacía que se retorciera descontroladamente.

–Jane… creo que es más que suficiente –pronunció burlón Demetri.

–Tal vez, pero creo que un poco más le enseñará a obedecer órdenes. Está demasiado borracho, y esta afición que está desarrollando por el alcohol lo está volviendo bastante torpe para nuestros planes. –Frunció el cejo una vez más, y Apolo gruñó como un animal herido. A pesar de su ataque, no pude evitar sentir lástima por él; recordé la vez que Jane había aplicado su don en mi y me estremecí. De pronto, la pequeña rubia relajó su rostro, dejando que sus facciones volvieran a mostrar su angelical belleza, fue entonces que Apolo recuperó el ritmo normal de su respiración y el rictus de dolor de su rostro desapareció.

–¡Ma… maldición! Jane… no… tenías por qué…

–Eso te enseñará a no tentar tu suerte. Cuando te doy una orden, no es opcional cumplirla.

De pronto, sentí que me elevaba por los aires. Stanislav me dedicó una mueca que entendí como un intento de sonrisa.

–¿A dónde vas? –dijo Demetri.

–La llevo a su habitación; tengo que revisarle las heridas que ese le hizo. Además, necesito mantenerme lejos de él, porque no creo controlar del todo el deseo de torcerle el cuello, aún y cuando me lo ordene ella. –dijo lo último con un movimiento de la cabeza, señalando a Jane.

Cerré los ojos, cansada, aturdida y a la vez, agradecida de alejarme de Apolo, Jane y Demetri. El solo mencionar el nombre de ellos tres hacía que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

Me dejé caer sobre el duro pecho de Stan, laxa, sintiéndome de pronto como una marioneta a la que le hubieran quitado las cuerdas. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en apenas unas horas: el banquete, el que casi hubiera matado a un ser humano, estar con Stanislav, el que Awka hubiera estado a punto de matarme…

"_¡Awka, eso es!_" gritó mi mente, "_el ataque en el bosque…. Así lo llamaste esa noche, 'Awka', no Apolo…. Y ahí estaban Demetri, Gianna y … ¡Stanislav! ¡Dios! Él había estado ahí esa noche y no hizo nada por ti. Nada, dejó que la bestia de ojos azules te diera una paliza y no movió ni un solo dedo_"

De inmediato, me envaré entre sus brazos, tratando de poner toda la distancia posible ente nosotros, algo difícil pues Stanislav me cargaba en sus brazos como si fuera una de las tantas preciadas antigüedades que nos rodeaban en el _palazzo_.

Llegamos al segundo piso, y con una habilidad que en otra ocasión me hubiera maravillado, Stanislav abrió la puerta de mi habitación conmigo en brazos. Con rápidos pasos, se acercó a la cama y me depositó ahí con cuidado, como si temiera que me fuera a quebrar en el proceso.

–¿Qué haces? –dije recelosa, cuando posó su fría mano sobre mi ojo hinchado.

–Necesitas algo frío para bajar la hinchazón y mi mano te puede servir tan bien como un trozo de hielo –puso su otra mano bajo mi mentón y me hizo girar el rostro primero a la izquierda, después a la derecha –¡_kurva_! ¡_Mohl jsem ho zabít za tento_!

–¿Tan mal está? –no tenía ni idea qué significaba lo que había dicho, pero por su expresión, imaginaba que no era nada bueno

–Probablemente te van a quedar algunos moretones, pero tienes la capacidad de recuperarte pronto de las heridas, tal vez para mañana o pasado desaparezcan las marcas.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunté secamente

–Bueno, ya te he curado algunas heridas anteriormente.

–¿Si? ¿Cuándo? –me crucé de brazos, mientras fruncía el ceño. De pronto, empecé a sentirme enojada con Stanislav, consciente de que había bastantes cosas que me había estado ocultando.

–Cuando perdiste la memoria… ¿Qué pasa? –tuvo el descaro de parecer desconcertado con mi actitud –Imagino que estás enojada, pero ¿conmigo? Siento no haber llegado más rápido para evitar que el animal ese te hiciera daño.

–Oh, no, supongo que tengo que darte las gracias de que hoy sí te dignaste a defenderme. –No soportaba más su cercanía, así que le di un empujón contra el pecho para hacerlo que se retirara un par de pasos a la vez que me ponía de pie casi de un salto, mareándome en el proceso. Stanislav se dio cuenta y trató de sostenerme, pero con la mirada fulminante que le dediqué, se detuvo. –Oh, gracias magnánimo señor Stanislav Masaryk por tomarse la molestia de evitar que el loco de Awka/Apolo no me matara esta vez –dije sarcásticamente mientras hacía una melodramática reverencia para darle fuerza a mi burla.

–¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

–¡Dejémonos de cuentos y por una maldita vez se sincero!

–¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –dijo apenas con un susurro mientras su rostro era una pétrea máscara que no permitía traslucir cualquier emoción.

–¡Recuerdo la noche del bosque, cuando Awka me dio una paliza delante de ti, de Demetri y de la tal Gianna!... Esa noche fue cuando perdí la memoria, ¿no?

Stanislav se movió con tal rapidez que ni siquiera me di cuenta fue cuando se había acercado a mi, pero en un parpadeo estaba contra la pared, con su mano cubriendo mi boca a la vez que el resto de su cuerpo atrapaba el mío contra el muro.

–¡Shhh!

–_pfds fstdsf mdstsb bstsgd_ –traté de hablar, pero su manaza me lo impedía. Era como si mis labios estuvieran sellados con concreto. En mi desesperación, le propiné o mejor dicho, traté de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, solo que Stanislav fue más rápido y detuvo el golpe sujetando mi muslo con su mano. Me tenía a su merced.

"_¿Soy idiota a o qué? ¡¿Por qué no controlé mi lengua y mi furia?! ¡Maldición! Debí seguir fingiendo que no había recordado nada… pero ¡arrggg! ¡Odio que me oculten cosas y más odio que pretendan verme la cara de imbécil!_"

–Te voy a soltar, pero prométeme que no vas a gritar ni vas a hacer una estupidez. Recuerda que Jane o Demetri están abajo y si alzas la voz pueden escuchar lo que digas.

Lo miré con furia. Todavía osaba ponerme condiciones, cuando el malo, el mentiroso, el poco fiable era él. No le iba a prometer nada.

–Prométemelo –dijo adivinando mis intensiones –te suelto sólo si me lo prometes… puedo quedarme así toda la vida, por mi no hay problema. La incomodidad sería para ti…

Estaba tentada en probar cuánto podíamos resistir así, sin dar el brazo a torcer el uno al otro. Estaba furiosa, herida y lo último que se me antojaba era ponerle las cosas fáciles, pero cuando empecé a tener dificultades para respirar, terminé por asentir con la cabeza. Ya me había escapado por los pelos de morir asfixiada por Awka; no quería terminar muriendo así pero por mi tozudez. Lentamente, Stan fue liberándome de su prisión. Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire fresco, tanto para quitarme la sensación de asfixia, tanto para tratar de controlar mis ansias por exigirle a gritos la verdad.

–¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente? –preguntó con calma, pero yo sabía que estaba tanteando el terreno.

–Todo –dije retadoramente. Recordaba solo una parte de lo sucedido en el bosque, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

–Ya veo… –su voz era inalterable. –¿Y qué piensas hacer? Ellos no te dejaran ir ¿sabes? Eres muy importante para sus planes.

–No pienso pedirles permiso… Me largo de aquí y que se arreglen como puedan.

–¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

–A casa

–¿Y dónde es eso?

–Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

–Supongo que quieres de regreso la vida que tenías en Leeds…

–¿Leeds?

–Inglaterra.

–¿Ahí vivo?

–Dime tú… ¿qué no se supone que recuerdas todo? –preguntó medio burlón.

–Yo… yo…

¡Maldición! Me había descubierto. Impulsivamente, le di un puñetazo en el abdomen, pero para mi mala suerte, no le hizo daño, sino más bien yo resulté lastimada.

–¡Ay! ¡Ay! –agité la mano derecha, como tratando de liberarme del dolor. Me di cuenta que los nudillos de los dedos empezaban a hincharse un poco. ¡Genial! A ese paso, iba a terminar siendo un hematoma ambulante.

–Deja de comportarte como una niña –contra mi voluntad, tomó mi mano lastimada y me reviso –Niña tonta, sólo vas a conseguir hacerte daño.

Con un rápido y brusco movimiento, liberé mi mano de entre las suyas.

–Supongo que no te refieres únicamente a mis heridas físicas…

–No… –exhaló cansinamente –Necesito saber exactamente qué es lo que recuerdas. Y por favor, no me mientas.

–Mira quién habla de mentir… –esbocé una sonrisa irónica –¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para decidir si me matas tú o dejas que otros hagan el trabajo sucio?

–No quiero hacerte daño, quiero ayudarte.

–¿Ayudarme? Vaya, qué manera tan extraña tienes de demostrarlo: mintiéndome todo este tiempo.

–No te…

–¿No me has mentido? –lo interrumpí –¡No me quieras ver la cara de idiota!

–Baja la voz… –dijo en un susurro –Está bien, acepto que no te he dicho toda la verdad, pero es que yo tampoco sé mucho al respecto.

Traté de arquear la ceja izquierda, recelosa, pero en el intento me lastimé los magullados músculos del rostro.

–¡Ouch! ¡Ouch!

–Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para después. Tengo que revisar tu ojo y…

–¡Al demonio mi ojo! –Stanislav me volvió a hacer una mueca de advertencia –Quiero hablar de esto ahora, no después. No voy a permitir que huyas cobardemente con tal de no darme una explicación.

–Yo jamás huyo y menos como un cobarde.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro. Tenía la respiración agitada por la furia y la decepción que me empezaba a provocar Stanislav.

Stanislav respiró profundamente y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras se giraba para mirar a través del ventanal hacia el exterior. Contempló en silencio el bullicioso tráfico que atestaba una de las calles aledañas al _palazzo_, así como el constante vaivén de las personas, que atareadas unas, relajadas otras, trataban de llegar a tiempo a sus respectivos destinos.

–Hace dos años, Jane me encontró en Inglaterra. Había escuchado de mi don y de que tenía cierta "experiencia militar"… Durante años, me dediqué a ir a lugares donde se desarrollaban guerras: Corea, Camboya, Vietnam, Oriente medio, Centroamérica, África… todos y cada uno de los conflictos armados eran un lugar perfecto para que un monstruo como yo se alimentara sin levantar sospechas. Pensaba en mi como una especie de "asesino de asesinos" –lo miré sin entender –soldados, mercenarios, guerrilleros: todos tienen una excusa para empuñar un arma, todos tienen una explicación que justifique lo que al final son: asesinos con pretextos. Durante años me moví en ese ambiente, así que aprendí tácticas de guerra y de ataque, porque ¿qué mejor forma de sorprender a mis presas?

–El "_club de la eutanasia_" y ahora esto… ¿quieres hacerme creer que en el fondo eres un monstruo piadoso?

Stanislav se volteó, para mirarme de frente, pero se mantuvo a varios pasos de distancia.

–No, no quiero venderte algo que no soy. Jamás te he mentido en el hecho de que soy una aberración, un asesino. No es una excusa, ni un intento de que te compadezcas de mi, porque nunca he negado lo que soy; sólo digamos que trato de encontrar la forma de que matar sea moralmente justificable para lo que alguna vez fui en vida.

–Bueno, y al final, ¿qué tiene qué ver esto conmigo?

–A eso voy… como te decía, Jane sabía parte de mi "_currículo_" y me ofreció unirme a los Vulturi. Al principio rechacé la oferta, no me interesaba ser parte de la guardia ni del poder que eso conlleva; pero Jane me ofreció algo que no pude rechazar.

–¿El qué? ¿Sangre fresca disponible 24 horas al día los 365 días del año?

–Dinero, bastante dinero.

–¡Wow! Un vampiro codicioso…

–En ese tiempo, mi Annie empezó empeorar del Alzheimer y no había nadie quien pudiera ver por ella. Su marido y su único hijo habían muerto varios años antes, así que mi hija estaba sola nuevamente y yo no podía cuidarla, pero tampoco podía permitir que terminara sus días desamparada, enferma en una clínica inmunda….

–La historia de la pobre Annie –dije con desdén – Deja busco una caja de pañuelos desechables, porque ese cuentito termina siendo más y más lacrimógeno cada vez que lo recitas.

–Siento que no me creas, pero jamás usaría la historia de mi hija para engañarte –una mirada a los ojos bañados de dolor de Stanislav bastó para comprender que mi burla había sido un golpe bajo. Sabía que Annie era real, había visto sus recuerdos la noche anterior, y sabía cuánto amaba a su hija.

–Yo… lo siento… sólo que estoy tan furiosa que... –nunca había sido bastante buena disculpándome, y esta vez, no era la excepción –Vi tus recuerdos, la vi y sé que no es un invento o que la usarías para… en fin, lo siento.

–El caso es que acepté la oferta de Jane –prosiguió –Al principio ni siquiera pasaba más de dos días en Volterra. Mi trabajo era en otros países, controlando vampiros que se habían saltado las reglas o entrenando a los guardias que estaban destacados fuera de Italia; eso fue hasta hace dos meses, cuando el mismísimo Aro me mandó llamar… Me dijo que desde hacía años había una especie de guerra contra un clan que deseaba derrocarlos, que la lucha final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que era de suma importancia estar preparados para lo que se avecinaba.

»Creí que mi papel se limitaría a quedarme en Volterra y entrenar a los nuevos miembros de la guardia y reforzar las tácticas de los miembros más antiguos, así que me sorprendí cuando Aro me informó que yo sería parte del grupo que iría por el arma infalible que necesitaríamos para aniquilar a los Cullen: tú.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos, pero no me atreví a interrumpir su relato. Necesitaba escuchar la historia completa. O por lo menos, la parte que él conocía.

–Realmente no me molesté en investigar o preguntar más información, me limité a encogerme de hombros y aceptar el encargo. Awka y Demetri fueron los primeros en partir a Estados Unidos, para localizarte. Gianna y yo llegamos después, justo el día en que te quedaste de ver con Awka en el bosque.

–¿Por eso permitiste que el animal de Awka, Apolo o como se llame, me atacara? ¿Por qué yo era un simple trabajo más?

–Si, pero no es como tú lo crees…

–No entiendo.

–Al principio, creí que eras un vampiro más. Sinceramente, el que se maten vampiros entre si es algo que jamás me ha preocupado; por el contrario, por cada vampiro menos, el mundo es un lugar mejor… Como te dije antes, no me preocupé por averiguar detalles, de hecho, mi presencia sólo era por precaución, por si las cosas se complicaban más de la cuenta y decidías no venir con nosotros…o por si los licántropos se aparecían por ahí.

–¿Licántropos? ¿Entonces esa parte sí es cierta?

–Sí, cuando llegamos al bosque, había partes que apestaban a ellos. Awka nos había advertido que tú estabas comprometida con el líder de la manada; al parecer, era una especie de alianza entre tu familia y ellos.

–Haces que suene como si me hubieran orillado a un matrimonio forzado.

–A estas alturas, no sé que tanto sea verdad de eso. Pero Awka nos lo dijo para que tuviéramos en cuenta que probablemente podríamos enfrentarnos a uno de esos hijos de la luna.

–¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que yo no era un vampiro del todo?

–Cuando Awka nos llamó para que nos acercáramos, supe que había algo extraño en todo eso… Escuchaba perfectamente el latido del corazón de Awka, estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero en esta ocasión se escuchaba una especie de eco en el sonido. Creí que estaba equivocado o que empezaba a fallarme mi súper oído. Sólo cuando te vi sangrar, me di cuenta que eras un semi-vampiro, tal como lo es Awka. Me sorprendí bastante y para cuando quise intervenir, tú ya habías caído sobre las rocas, golpeándote la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

–¿Y aún así dejaste que me llevaran?

–Tú eras un objetivo, un trabajo más qué cumplir al pie de la letra. Y como te dije antes: con los Vulturi no existe en fracaso.

–Como buen soldado, tenías órdenes que cumplir.

–Así es… todo frío y perfectamente calculado.

Me quedé en silencio

"_Así que todo se reduce a que soy un trabajo más, una herramienta útil contra una lucha que ni siquiera es la mía._"

–¿Y mi familia? –dije de pronto

–No sé… no sé más que tu nombre de pila.

–¿Cuál es?

–Te llamas Renesmee

–Renesmee… –repetí casi sin aliento, esperando que con solo pronunciar mi nombre, por arte de magia, el resto de mi memoria viniera a mí. Pero nada sucedió. –¿Por qué soy importante en esta guerra? Me han dicho que solo yo puedo destruir a la tal Isabella Cullen, pero ¿por qué? No me digan que quieren que la mate de aburrimiento mostrándole una y otra vez sus recuerdos. Por que eso es lo único qué puedo hacer con mi don.

–Al parecer, eres capaz de romper el escudo mental que ella proyecta… o algo así. No estoy muy seguro de esa parte. Es lo que he ido entendiendo en retazos de conversaciones entre Jane, Awka y Aro.

–¿Sabes algo más de mi familia?

–No. Sólo sé que vivías en Forks, un pequeño poblado de Estados Unidos… Realmente no me interesaba conocer tu historia, me daba lo mismo. Sólo que no esperé que las cosas se fueran dando así entre nosotros… Me arrepiento de no haber investigado más…

–¿Y la historia de que Aro es mi padre y de Gianna, mi supuesta hermana melliza?

–Cuando llegamos aquí, nos dimos cuenta que el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza era más serio de lo que creíamos. De hecho, pensamos que no ibas a salir del coma, mucho menos que lo hicieras a la semana de haber recibido el golpe; cuando despertaste, notamos que habías perdido la memoria, así que entre Awka y Jane idearon toda la historia de "Atena y Apolo", pensaron que así sería más fácil controlarte.

–¿Por qué no he visto a Gianna?

–Gianna murió esa noche. Fue una especie de "baja táctica"… Awka decidió que sería preferible que aquellos que te conocían te dieran por muerta, y necesitaba un cuerpo para apoyar su mentira; Gianna tenía muy poco tiempo de haber sido convertida y no tenía algún don, así que no era una baja significativa para nosotros. Desmembramos su cuerpo e hicimos una hoguera para quemarle. Traías una cadenita con un guardapelo al cuello, Awka te lo quitó junto con tu celular y los dejó ahí, por si alguien encontraba la fogata, creyeran que se trataba de ti.

Me dejé caer sentada sobre el colchón de la cama, incapaz de dar crédito a todo lo que había estado escuchando. Había sido toda una operación bastante elaborada para capturarme, pero ¿por qué? ¿Realmente poseía un don tan valioso como para que se tomaran tantas molestias por mi? Sentía una especie de nauseas, tanto del enojo, tanto del miedo. Oh, porque empezaba a sentir miedo por mi misma, porque ¿qué iba a pasar conmigo cuando pasara la guerra? ¿Me iban a dejar partir fácilmente o decidirían matarme para no dejar testigos ni huellas de lo que habían hecho conmigo? Me abracé a mi misma, tratando de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

–¿Alguna vez les importó lo que pasara conmigo? ¿Alguna vez te importó que me arrancaran de mi vida, que me quitaran todo? –le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–No, o por lo menos al principio…

–¡Vaya!, por lo menos eres sincero en eso.

–Atena…

–Renesmee, mi nombre es Renesmee

–Renesmee –Stan se puso en cuclillas ante mi, trató de tomar mis manos, pero repelí el contacto –Mi trabajo se limitaba a vigilarte y a entrenarte para el enfrentamiento de los Cullen; tenía ordenes estrictas de no quitarte la vista de encima, tanto por si tratabas de escapar o por si recordabas algo de tu pasado o por si los Cullen venían por ti…

–¿Por qué habrían de venir por mi?

–Porque ellos saben también saben que puedes atravesar el escudo de Isabella; tal vez intentarían atraparte para tenerte de su lado… No sé, no conozco toda la historia detrás. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que quiero ayudarte, por eso te pedí que cuando pasara todo esto, huyeras. Mereces algo más que estar rodeada de un montón de monstruos.

–¿Por qué será que no te creo? No puedo creer que seas parte de esto y no conozcas todos los detalles.

–Y entiendo que no lo hagas. En la guardia, hay rangos, como en la milicia; entre más oscura sea la túnica que utilizas, más poder tienes dentro de la organización de los Vulturi; Aro, Cayo y Marco, así como Jane y Alec son los único que visten de negro, demostrando el nivel de control y poder que poseen. Después, siguen Awka, Demetri, Chelsea y Felix, con sus ropajes gris oscuro. Yo estoy en el siguiente nivel inferior, por eso no comparten demasiada información conmigo, ni yo me molestaba por pedirla. Todo lo que te he contado es lo que sé, tanto por sus palabras o por retazos de conversaciones que he ido hilando

Lo miré recelosa.

–Yo estoy de tu parte, yo quiero ayudarte, no soy tu enemigo –prosiguió– Cuando te dije que cuando menos lo pensaras tendrías tu vida de regreso, lo dije en serio.

–No sé si creerte… Ojalá pudiera leer tu mente, para estar segura si me dices la verdad o es una nueva red de mentiras que estás tejiendo a mi alrededor.

–Puedes ver mis recuerdos, puedes comprobar que lo que digo es verdad.

Stanislav tomó mi mano con la suya y la puso sobre su mejilla. Traté de zafarme, pero él evitó que lo hiciera, imprimiendo más fuerza.

–No puedo ver nada… –dije después de un momento, cuando no logré bajar ni una sola imagen de su mente.

–Inténtalo nuevamente

Me concentré nuevamente, enfocando todo mi deseo a obtener algo que me comprobara que Stanislav no era tan malo como empezaba a creer. Estuve a punto de darme por vencida, cuando unas lucecitas de colores empezaron a desfilar rápidamente ante mí, hasta convertirse en un halo de luz blanca. Pude ver el recuerdo de Jane proponiéndole unirse a los Vulturi a cambio de dinero y la seguridad de Annie; también pude acceder a sus recuerdos de lo sucedido en el bosque

"–_Esto no tiene por qué terminar así_" había dicho Stanislav

"–_A veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios en busca de la gloria…" _respondió Awka

"–_Parece que está recobrando la conciencia…_" pronunció Stanislav mientras me miraba, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando descubrió que yo no era un vampiro del todo.

–Parece que dices la verdad –dije rompiendo el contacto.

–¿Me crees?

–No lo sé… son demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que ya no sé en qué o en quién creer…

–Sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada, pero ¿podrías fingir que no has recordado nada, que todo sigue igual?

–Stanislav….

–Por tu propio bien. Apolo, o mejor dicho, Awka está empezando a perder el control sobre sí mismo, ya viste lo que estuvo a punto de hacer si no llego a tiempo… Si se entera que descubriste sus mentiras, temo lo que pueda hacerte.

–No se si lo pueda hacer... ahora que se parte de la verdad, no me siento capaz de fingir. Odio las mentiras.

–Tienes que hacerlo. Y sobre todo, evita cualquier contacto con Aro; con un simple roce, es capaz de conocer hasta el más profundo de tus pensamientos. Y créeme que Aro es más peligroso de lo que parece, no se detiene ante nada. Fue capaz de matar a su hermana, Dídime, la esposa de Marco con tal de mantenerlo bajo su control.

–¿Cómo?

–Marco y Dídime estuvieron a punto de abandonar a los Vulturi, Aro lo descubrió y decidió deshacerse de su hermana, pues la consideró la instigadora del deseo de Marco de largarse de aquí.

–¿Y Marco lo permitió, y se quedó a pesar de eso?

–Aro es terriblemente poderoso, y al final, sin Dídime, Marco decidió que le daba lo mismo. Por eso siempre tiene una mueca entre hastío y melancolía… Te lo cuento para que entiendas hasta donde puede llegar Aro con tal de que las cosas sucedan como él quiere.

"_¿A dónde he venido a parar? Tantas mentiras, tantos engaños y tanta crueldad no pueden ser reales_"

Me quedé en silencio, sumida en mis propios pensamientos, la mayoría de ellos empañados de miedo.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó al fin.

–Quisiera irme, dejar esto atrás. Pensar que sólo fue una mala pesadilla… pero sé que no es tan fácil. Empiezo a entender hasta donde son capaces de llegar todos ustedes.

–Supongo que quieres escapar

–Pero ¿a qué precio? No soy estúpida, Stan. Aunque lograra escapar, ellos estarían detrás de mí para matarme por dejarlos antes de la lucha. Además, ¿a dónde iría? Por lo que me has dicho, sólo sé que vivía en Forks, pero no se nada de mi familia o si realmente tengo una. Si huyo, tal vez vayan contra mi familia o tal vez… –se me engrosó la voz con la idea que había pasado en mi mente –o tal vez los Vulturi ya se hayan encargado de ellos… Creo que después de todo, me conviene quedarme con ellos hasta darle lo que quieren, y así, tal vez me dejen ir más fácilmente.

»Además, tengo que pensar en alguien más que se vería afectado si tu trabajo fracasa.

–¿De quién hablas?

–De Annie, de tu hija… tu lo dijiste: con los Vulturi no existe el fracaso, y si ellos pensaran que no has hecho tu trabajo como se esperaba, no sólo irían tras de ti, sino te castigarían en tu único punto débil. Anoche lo comprendí, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando me pediste que me fuera después de que todo esto terminara…

–No puedo pedirte que hagas eso.

–Y no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella… Anoche vi en tus recuerdos no solo tu sufrimiento, sino el de ella. Annie ya ha pasado bastante, y no merece que una pandilla de vampiros se lance contra ella. Me voy a quedar hasta el enfrentamiento con los Cullen, pero después, si es que sobrevivo, me voy a marchar sin mirar atrás.

–No voy a permitir que te pase nada.

–Por favor, no me prometas nada, no digas nada… Ni siquiera estoy segura de querer tenerte cerca de mí.

Stanislav asintió suavemente

–Lo entiendo. –Se puse de pié al fin y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la habitación. Justo en el umbral, se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí –Aunque no me quieras cerca, eso no significa que deje de protegerte.

No contesté nada, dejé que saliera cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sólo entonces dejé que una solitaria lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa calma. Opté por quedarme encerrada en mi habitación, sin deseo de ver a mis captores y con la acuciante necesidad de poner mi cabeza en orden.

En cuanto Stanislav se había ido, me metí a bañar, deseando que el agua aflojara mis engarrotados músculos y a la vez, de ayudara a despejar la maraña de pensamientos que era mi mente. A pesar de que deseaba con ansias quitarme de encima la ropa que Stan me había prestado esa mañana, cuando estuve vestida con un par de jeans y una blusa de cuello alto (para tapar los moretones del cuello), en un tonto impulso tomé la camiseta y el short y los doblé con cuidado, poniéndolos en una bolsa de plástico y guardándolos en un cajón del clóset. Conociendo mis arranques, lo más lógico es que hubiera hecho jirones la ropa y la hubiera tirado a la basura, pero extrañamente, me sentía incapaz de deshacerme de sus prendas. Aunque no quería tenerlo cerca, una parte de mi se resistía a separarse de él.

Otra cosa que lamenté fue el no permitir que me revisara. Después de todo, había sido médico y por lo enrojecido de mi ojo, imaginé que la ayuda extra de la medicina moderna no me vendría del todo mal. Además, había terminado volviendo el estómago miserablemente, no supe si por la bilis del coraje o porque la sangre de cerdo de aquella mañana me había sentado pésimo. Lo último que me faltaba era pescar algún virus estomacal.

Agarré una pequeña toalla de mano, la empapé en agua helada y la puse sobre mi amoratado ojo, esperando con eso remitir en algo la hinchazón. Así, con mi improvisado remedio, me acosté sobre la cama y poco a poco el cansancio fue venciéndome, sin darme cuenta. Estaba tan agotada, que en segundo me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Mucho tiempo después, los fuertes golpes a la puerta de mi habitación me despertaron. Me senté, algo desorientada. La recámara había empezado a sumirse en las penumbras y con algo de trabajo, enfoqué la mirada en un antiguo reloj de pared que había al fondo de la habitación, el cual marcaba las seis y 34 minutos de la tarde. Había dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas.

Unos nuevos golpes impacientes llamaron a la puerta.

–Pase –dije con la voz todavía adormilada.

–Será mejor que alistes tus cosas –la voz de Stanislav era tan dura como su rostro –Salimos a Volterra en media hora.

–¿Cómo? ¿Hay otro banquete? –la sola idea me asustaba.

–No. Regresamos a Volterra por órdenes de Aro. Quiere tenernos cerca para afinar detalles.

–¿Qué detalles?

–En una semana, enfrentaremos a los Cullen.

–¿¡Qué?! –sus palabras me sacaron por completo del letargo. –¿Tan… tan pronto?

–Alégrate, en una semana serás libre. En siete días, todos nosotros seremos como una muy mala pesadilla para ti.

Y sin más salió, dejándome temblorosa. La mentada guerra siempre se me había antojado algo tan lejano, tan irreal que no me había preocupado realmente. Pero ahora ya era algo tangible, ya había una fecha para la sentencia y por primera vez me di cuenta que no estaba segura de poder cumplir con mi cometido de acabar con Isabella; es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de salir con vida de ahí.

* * *

**OH OH, ESTO NO SE VE NADA BIEN**

**NESSIE NO SABE QUE LA LUCHA **

**QUE SE DESATARÁ, ES CONTRA **

**SU PROPIA FAMILIA...**

**REVIEW? ;)**


	26. Farsa

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

* * *

****

FARSA

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

–Si, ya sé… tengo que fingir que no he descubierto que me han estado mintiendo miserablemente –dije mordazmente mientras habría la puerta del auto de Stanislav.

Miré con aprehensión a mi alrededor, descubriendo que el auto de Demetri y Jane ya estaban aparcados en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Habíamos salido de Florencia en cuanto tuve listo mi equipaje; había decidido irme con Stan, pues no se me antojaba para nada tener que compartir el automóvil con Jane o Demetri. Con temor, había preguntado por "Apolo". "_Tu noviecito se adelantó_" fue todo lo que Jane se limitó a responderme. En mi fuero interno había deseado con vehemencia que se hubiera abierto un profundo agujero en la tierra y se hubiera tragado a Awka para no volverlo a ver en mi vida, pero mi suerte no era precisamente buena.

Esta vez, las plazas del estacionamiento estaban ocupadas en su mayoría; recordé que Stanislav había dicho que la guardia estaba compuesta originalmente por 50 vampiros, así que tal vez Aro había decidido convocar a la mayoría de los vampiros a su servicio. A diferencia de la noche anterior, el lugar estaba bastante iluminado, pero aún así no pude evitar estremecerme de aprehensión, pues esta vez tenía más en claro qué es lo que podía esperarme allá arriba.

Revisé mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del auto.

–Con el parche se disimula un poco el golpe del ojo.

No respondí. Antes de salir del _palazzo, _Stan me había entregado un parche, como los que usaban los piratas de las películas, para cubrirme el ojo. "_Para evitar que empeore_" me dijo al ver mi mueca de confusión. Al final, decidí usarlo, porque aunque sonara tonto, me avergonzaba que los demás me vieran en ese estado; imaginaba que en cuanto vieran el moretón de mi pómulo izquierdo (que a pesar de mis intentos, no pude disimular del todo con maquillaje), las marcas medio negruzcas de mis antebrazos y el vendaje que cubría los hinchados nudillos de mi mano derecha, todos empezarían a murmurar o a hacer burlas de lo que me había pasado. Parecía que me había lanzado de cabeza a una lucha contra el campeón de los pesos pesados y quien había sacado la peor parte de todo esto había sido yo.

Suspiré resignadamente antes de emprender la marcha al interior de la fortaleza que era el castillo de los Vulturi. No tenía caso lamentarme de mi aspecto cuando había cosas más importantes y peligrosas a las que iba a tener que enfrentarme en poco tiempo.

–Espera, Renesmee…

Stanislav me llamó cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos. No me había preocupado en esperarle o ver si me seguía o no. Tenía que reconocerle que no había hecho el menor intento de hacer contacto físico conmigo. Desde que le había dicho que no estaba segura de quererlo cerca de mi era como si él hubiera instalado una especia de barrera entre nosotros, manteniendo las distancias con fría cortesía, tal y como había sido nuestra relación en sus inicios, cuando él era simplemente mi guardia personal.

"_No importa que le hayas dicho que no lo querías cerca, porque en realidad te hiere su actitud fría y distante_", me dijo una vocecita interior. Y era verdad, pero mi orgullo pesaba más que lo que pudiera sentir o pensar acerca de él.

–¿Qué quieres? –No podía evitar el todo mordaz. Estaba demasiado enojada, demasiado herida por sus mentiras.

–Sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte esto pero, ¿podrías simular que te gusto un poco? Jane y Demetri sospechan que tú y yo estamos liados.

–Así que tengo que fingir que no puedo quitarte las manos de encima con tal de que no sospechen, ¿no?

–Sí –Stanislav parecía bastante incómodo. Era obvio que no era algo fácil para él y yo no estaba ayudando en mucho con mi actitud.

Asentí con la cabeza y reanudé la marcha, siguiendo el mismo camino que el día anterior. Era el mismo aparcamiento, el mismo elevador, los mismos pasillos. Todo era exactamente lo mismo, pero ahora que sabía lo que ahí sucedía, todo tenía un nuevo significado.

El ascensor nos dejó justo en la lujosa pero solitaria recepción de paredes revestidas de madera y los pisos cubiertos con lujosas y gruesas alfombras verdes. Por un segundo, dudé en continuar mi camino, temerosa de encontrarme con Aro, Cayo, Jane o cualquiera de sus secuaces; pero había dado mi palabra de seguir adelante con mi papel de Atena hasta que pasara la lucha con los Cullen y en mi interior sabía que era importante para mi cumplir con aquello que prometía, sobre todo cuando inocentes podían salir perjudicados, como Annie en este caso.

Stan aguardó paciente y silente a que yo saliera primero y enfilara rumbo por el largo pasillo hacia los paneles de madera que escondían la puerta que daba hacia la estancia principal. Justo cuando apoyaba mi vendada mano sobre el último panel, Stanislav pronunció:

–¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme?

No me dirigió ni una sola mirada, sino fui yo quien volteó a mirarle el duro perfil. Stan empezó a recorrer el panel de acceso, parecía demasiado concentrado en la tarea, pero yo sabía que en realidad estaba esperando mi respuesta.

–No lo sé –contesté con sinceridad –Me dolió descubrir toda la red de mentiras que tejieron a mi alrededor, y que tú participaste con singular alegría en esta farsa. No sé cuanto tiempo le lleve a mi co… a mi orgullo superarlo. –finalicé quedamente. Había estado a punto de decir que no sabía cuanto tiempo le llevaría a mi corazón sanarse, pero cobardemente me detuve. Sabía que en toda esa maraña de sentimientos confusos en la que me estaba ahogando, había unos bastante fuertes y complejos hacia Stanislav y no me creía capaz de hacerles frente.

Stan se hizo a un lado, y con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza me indicó que me adentrara en la oscura antecámara. Esperé a que cerrara la puerta a mis espaldas antes de avanzar hacia la estancia; sentía un enorme nudo en la boca del estómago, temerosa de tener que fingir delante de una banda de sanguinarios monstruos. Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, hasta quedar a milímetros del macizo cuerpo de mi guardián.

–Mi participación en todo esto jamás tuvo tintes de alegría –susurró tan imperceptiblemente contra mi oreja izquierda que por un momento dudé si había dicho algo. A pesar de mis pretensiones, la cercanía de Stan, la profundidad de su voz lograba estremecerme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Tal vez estuviera furiosa con él, tal vez desconfiara de él, pero mi cuerpo no podía evitar sentir un torrente de deseo por él; era como si estuviera atada a Stan por una fina pero indestructible cadena invisible nacida de los más básicos y elementales instintos.

Me quedé parada, como si estuviera clavada en el suelo. Stanislav se dio cuenta que no lo seguía, así que también detuvo su marcha.

–Vamos –me instigó estirando su mano hacia mí. Miré esa mano recelosa, con dudas.

"_¿Es mi aliado o mi enemigo?_"

No supe contestarme a mi misma, pero aún así tomé la mano izquierda que me ofrecía y entrelacé mis dedos con los de él.

–¡Ouch! –los hinchados nudillos resintieron el gesto.

–Debiste dejar que te revisara esas heridas.

–No son nada, voy a estar bien.

–Pero…

–Voy a estar bien –dije decididamente, ya no hablando únicamente de mis moretones e inflamaciones. Iba a estar bien, iba a ocultar lo que ya sabía, iba a cumplir con mi parte en la lucha y después me iría de ahí. Sí, iba a estar bien, tenía que creer en eso para poder seguir adelante con la charada. –Vamos, es hora del show.

Así, tomados de la mano entramos a la atestada estancia donde apenas el día anterior había estado a punto de probar lo que era mi verdadera naturaleza demoniaca.

Lo primero que pude notar al entrar al lugar fue que Aro, Cayo y Marco estaban en sus respectivos tronos; mientras los dos primeros tenían una mirada llena de excitación (era más que obvio que la perspectiva de arrasar con el enemigo los llenaba de nuevos bríos), Marco tenía la misma mueca lánguida de siempre. No entendía como era que Aro y Cayo, tan sádicos, codiciosos y beligerantes podían soportar tener a su lado a un ser tan apático.

Al principio de nuestra llegada apenas un par de ojos se habían percatado de nuestra presencia, pero conforme nos fuimos adentrando, uno a uno de los vampiros que estaban ahí dejaban de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo, se iban deteniendo conversaciones, todo con tal de voltear y mirarnos de forma fijamente descarada. Me sorprendí un poco al ver tal cantidad de seres ahí reunidos de diversas raza; a pesar de su característica palidez, todos eran tan diferentes entre sí, pero a la vez tan bellos de una manera única. A medida que nuestros pasos nos acercaban al lugar donde estaban los líderes, el camino se iba abriendo, me sentía como Moisés atravesando el Mar Rojo.

–¡Al fin! Mi preciosa Atena y Stanislav se dignan a aparecer y honrarnos con su presencia–aunque lo dijo con un tono de voz que podía tomarse como "normal", detecté la censura en sus palabras. Imaginé que habíamos sido los últimos en llegar.

–Me disculpo por eso, mi señor –Stanislav hizo una pequeña reverencia una vez que nos detuvimos a penas a un par de pasos de los tronos. –Pero se presentaron ciertos contratiempos que retrasaron nuestra llegada.

Aro nos miró de forma suspicaz. Tal vez nuestra cercanía, nuestras manos entrelazadas hacían que en su mente se formara otra justificación a nuestra tardanza.

–Veo que te encuentras herida, hija.

La palabra hizo que me rechinaran los dientes. Con qué facilidad y ligereza me llamaba "hija", cuando la mentira en sus labios sonaba tan hueca y fría.

–¿Podrías explicarme que pasó, Stanislav? –continuó Aro –si mal lo recuerdo, tenías instrucciones precisas de proteger a Atena las 24 horas del día. Es tu obligación y tu trabajo el bienestar de ella.

–Lo sé, y me disculpo por eso.

–¡Sabes que no aceptamos un error como ese! –tronó Aro –Y menos cuando ella es pieza fundamental en lo que se viene para nosotros. Los errores no tienen cabida en nuestro grupo…

–Stan no tiene la culpa de mi estado –pronuncié nerviosa. Algo me decía que si no intervenía, Stanislav se vería en más problemas de lo que podría imaginar. –El llegó a tiempo para salvarme cuando…

–¿Si? –Aro clavó la mirada en mi, arqueando la ceja suspicaz –¿Cuándo qué?

–Cuando Apolo estuvo a punto de matarme.

–¿Apolo? –paseó la mirada rápidamente sobre los rostros de cada uno de los presentes. Yo también volví el rostro, buscando ansiosa a mi "prometido", esperando su reacción por la acusación de sus acciones. –Jane, ¿dónde está Apolo?

La pequeña rubia salió de entre los atestados cuerpos hasta quedar apenas a unos centímetros del líder. A pesar de la furia de Aro, el rostro de Jane era impasible, conocedora de ser una de las favoritas entre todos los miembros de la guardia.

–Durmiendo la resaca.

–¿Sigue bebiendo?

–Sí, señor… a pesar de las instrucciones que tiene de evitar ponerse como una cuba, sigue haciéndolo y con mayor frecuencia. Realmente se está empezando a convertir en una molestia.

–Cayo –dijo Aro a su hermano que se sentaba a su derecha –tendrás que hablar con tu hijo y meterlo en cintura. Sé cuanto lo… aprecias, por eso dejaré el asunto en tus manos. Pero si no se controla, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas con él.

–Hablaré con él –dijo casi a regañadientes Cayo – pero imagino que debe haber una razón bastante poderosa para que reaccionara así contra su prometida –el vampiro de cabello blanco me taladró con la mirada. –¿Tal vez, querida Jane, podrías decirnos qué sucedió? Tú estabas ahí, en el _palazzo_ florentino, ¿no?

–Así es, señor.

–¿Podrías contarnos lo que pasó? Siempre hemos sido justos, así que antes de estigmatizar a Apolo, deberíamos conocer sus motivos.

–¡No creo que exista una excusa suficiente para portarse como un animal! –mascullé furiosa mientras retaba con la mirada a Cayo.

¡Malditos vampiros machistas! Ahora resulta que el intento de matarme de Awka podría estar completamente fundamentado.

–¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, pequeña insignificante?! –Cayo se puso de pié casi de un salto. Por lo visto, había logrado irritarlo bastante. Stanislav me acercó más a él, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, un gesto bastante protector que en mi fuero interno agradecí.

–Hermano… Atena…. –Aro dijo suavemente, pero todos pudimos notar la nota de advertencia implícita. El mensaje era claro: o nos controlábamos o él haría que se calmaran las aguas de una forma poco agradable. –Jane, dinos qué fue lo que sucedió.

–Después de que Atena y Stanislav decidieran saltarse la cena de ayer, Apolo decidió salir en su búsqueda, pero fracasó en su intento de encontrarles. Esta mañana, nos llamó a Demetri y a mi para informarnos que ni Atena ni Stanislav habían pasado la noche en el _palazzo_, así que nos pidió nuestra ayuda para localizarlos. Ellos llegaron pasado al medio día, y bueno, no es necesario ser un genio para entender lo que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche, era como si trajera un letrero de "culpable" pegado a la frente.

Sabía que a pesar de mis deseos, en ese momento me estaba poniendo colorada hasta las orejas. No me gustaba nada que cerca de 50 vampiros terminaran conociendo mi vida íntima.

–Así que se podría decir que Apolo reaccionó a la mala combinación de alcohol, celos y orgullo herido. –finalizó Jane.

–¿Es verdad eso, Atena? ¿Has faltado al compromiso que tienes con mi hijo? –preguntó Cayo.

–Eso no es de su incumbencia. Mi vida privada, es mía nada más.

–Te equivocas, mientras estés con nosotros, tu vida nos pertenece.

–Cayo… –Aro se acercó hasta aquel y le asió con fuerza por el antebrazo. –Este tema lo tendría que arreglar yo con mi hija y Stanislav, ¿no crees?

El interpelado bufó molestó, pero obedeció a Aro.

–Stanislav, Atena, ¿están ustedes juntos ahora?

–Sí. Ella es mía ahora.

Volteé a mirar a Stan sorprendida, con la boca abierta de la impresión. Había pronunciado las palabras con decisión, sin ningún titubeo o atisbo de duda. Había proclamado su propiedad sobre mi con tal ligereza que pensé por un momento que había entendido mal; pero nada más sumergirme en la intensa mirada de Stan, que contenía el mensaje de "_no me desmientas_", comprendí que no había escuchado mal, que Stanislav sí había pronunciado esas palabras. No supe si sentirme furiosa o no por ese despliegue de machismo cavernícola, pero opté por guardarme cualquier grito, pregunta y/o reclamo para cuando estuviéramos solos.

Renata estaba un paso atrás de Aro y eso no hubiera sido algo que me hubiera llamado particularmente la atención sino fuera por la mirada maliciosa que me lanzó. Recordé la forma tan efusiva en que se había comportado con Stan la noche anterior y ahí encontré la respuesta a su mirada. Impulsivamente, me acerqué más a él, refugiándome aún más en su abrazo protector.

–Supongo que esto se va a convertir en un gran problema… Le habías dado tu palabra a Apolo de que te casarías con él. ¿Estas segura que Stanislav es lo que quieres?

¿Realmente era Stanislav lo que quería?

–Sí.

Me sorprendió que pudiera pronunciar esa palabrita con tanta fuerza y decisión, cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de que eso fuera verdad. Porque, después de todo, yo me iba a largar de ahí en unos días y Stanislav junto con el resto de los Vulturi se convertirían en algo tan lejano como una pesadilla, ¿no? Así que no me podía dar el lujo de crear lazos con él.

–Si es así, tendré que respetar su decisión –dijo solemne, pero aún así casi podría jurar que en los ojos rojizos de Aro brilló algo parecido a la satisfacción.

–¡Hermano, no puedes permitir esto! ¡Esa... está traicionando a Apolo! ¡La traición no tiene cabida entre nosotros!

–Cayo, esto está fuera de nuestras manos. En todo caso, es algo que tendrán que arreglar ellos cuando hayamos derrotado a nuestros enemigos. Y siendo justos, como tú dijiste antes, también hay que reconocer que Apolo no se a esforzado por ser el novio de ensueño; su propia debilidad es su peor enemiga… Sólo tengo una duda.

–¿Qué es, mi señor? –preguntó Stanislav.

–Si han decidido estar juntos, ¿por qué ella sigue llevando el anillo de compromiso?

Instintivamente dirigí mi mirada hacia mi mano izquierda, donde descansaba sobre mi dedo anula el ostentoso anillo con el diamante azul.

–Todavía lo llevo porque no pude quitármelo –pronuncié con ligereza –también tengo algo inflamados los nudillos de esta mano.

–Ese no es ningún problema. –Stanislav deshizo nuestro abrazo para tomar con cuidado mi mano izquierda entre las suyas. Atrapó el diamante entre los dedos de la mano derecha, los cerró entorno a la piedra preciosa y para mi asombro, la gema terminó convertida en un ligero polvillo. Después, con una especie de pellizco sujetó un trozo de la banda de oro donde había estado montada la piedra y con un ligero movimiento, el metal se rompió y calló sobre las frías baldosas del suelo. –Listo. –pronunció con satisfacción. Recordé la forma en que se había molestado durante el trayecto de regreso al _palazzo _cuando me había visto con el anillo puesto, así que supuse que la sonrisa de satisfacción que había esbozado era bastante sincera.

–Vaya, es una lástima que una joya tan rara y con tanto valor histórico se haya perdido; pero en fin, tenemos un asunto más importante qué discutir. –Aro volvió a su trono, imitado por Cayo que todavía estaba furioso por lo sucedido. Me alegré de que mi tiempo entre ellos fuera a ser tan poco, pues lo último que deseaba era permanecer ahí con Cayo convertido mi aborrecedor número uno, o mejor dicho, dos porque Apolo sin duda, encabezaba la lista.

–Bien, ahora que estamos todos… o casi todos –siguió Aro, haciendo clara alusión a la ausencia de Awka –podemos empezar con el asunto por lo que han sido convocados todos los leales miembros de la guardia. Ustedes saben que desde tiempos memoriales, numerosos enemigos han tratado de arrebatarnos nuestro imperio, codiciosos del poder que ostentamos y sobre todo, deseosos de aniquilar lo que representamos: la ley que rige nuestro secreto mundo. No es la primera vez que tenemos que pelear por preservar lo nuestro, pero esta vez, se acerca una batalla demasiado importante y demasiado triste… Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos contra aquellos que alguna vez consideramos nuestros amigos, nuestros hermanos. Nos traicionaron cruelmente, así que con mucha pena, debemos detenerles antes de que nos suman en el caos y la destrucción.

»Como ustedes saben, los Cullen vinieron pidiendo nuestro apoyo para buscar a un miembro de su familia. Accedimos a ayudarles y enviamos a una pequeña misión de apoyo para la búsqueda… Sólo que era una trampa y desgraciadamente Gianna murió en la batalla.

Un indignado murmullo se levantó a mis espaldas, pero me abstuve de volver la mirada. Más bien, me dediqué a mirar casi con incrédula fascinación a Aro, porque ¿cómo era capaz de mentir de tal forma sin un solo titubeo? Es que si yo no hubiera descubierto parte de la historia, me hubiera tragado cada una de sus palabras. Había que reconocerle al líder de los Vulturi que era todo un maestro en el engaño, sabía qué palabras decir, que tono de voz utilizar para mover los hilos en la dirección que él deseaba; de verdad que casi era merecedor de una ovación de pie.

–Así pues, no podemos dejar que esta traición quede impune. La muerte de Gianna no quedará sin castigo… Los hemos mandado llamar para convocarlos a la lucha contra los Cullen… Jane, ¿podrías ponerlos al tanto de todo?

Rápidamente, Jane tomó el control de la reunión. Era más que obvio que el hecho de que Aro la dejara contar el plan de ataque, le inflaban el ego a niveles estratosféricos.

–Hemos decidido dividir en dos a la guardia –un nuevo murmullo, pero esta vez de incredulidad, surgió en la sala –Nos hemos enterado que los Cullen se han estado poniendo en contacto con otros aquelarres, logrando alianzas con otros grupos tan codiciosos como ellos; así pues, entre sus aliados se encuentras los rumanos Stefan y Vladimir, que junto con los búlgaros, los rusos y los eslovacos, están preparando el ataque sobre Volterra.

»Creen que todos los destacados en Volterra partiremos a la lucha con los Cullen, así que están esperando que dejemos sola la base para destruirnos. Sólo que se van a llevar un buen chasco: por los Cullen iremos Cayo, Alec, Demetri, Félix, Hashim, Chelsea, Apolo, Jade, Kaito, Stanislav, Neema, Atena y yo. Acabando con Isabella, con nosotros trece basta y sobra para deshacernos de la molestia en que se ha convertido ese clan. El resto, se quedaran a resguardar a Aro, Marco y las esposas. Haremos que los rumanos y sus secuaces se enteren que Volterra no se ha quedado sola y que si vienen a buscarnos, no dudaremos ni un segundo en destruirlos.

Me asombró la arrogancia que mostraban, pues si era cierto eso de que los Cullen tenían a otros aquelarres de aliados, además de que contaban con una manada de licántropos, ¿trece vampiros no eran muy pocos para acabar con ellos? Bueno, también había que reconocer que, salvo por los mentados Hashim, Kaito y Neema, que no conocía, los demás poseían un poderoso don que los hacía casi invencibles. Me pregunté cuántas veces habrán participado en aniquilaciones como esta, pues era más que obvio que confiaban en una victoria segura.

–¿No son pocos los elegidos para esta misión? –preguntó una voz, haciendo eco a mis propias dudas. –Isabella Cullen puede…

–Somos más que suficientes para acabar con esto sin ningún problema. –interrumpió tajante Jane –Tenemos el arma infalible contra ella. Atena es quien se va a encargar de quitar esa piedra del camino.

No necesité voltear a mi espalda para saber que de pronto, tenía clavada en mi la mirada de al menos treinta y nueve vampiros. De seguro se preguntaban si Jane no estaría loca al afirmar tal cosa, pues con tantos moretones y golpes en mi cuerpo, no se podía decir que fuera la mejor en cuestiones de combate.

La seguridad en las palabras de Jane acalló esa y cualquier otra duda que pudieran haber tenido los demás. Imaginé que ya habrían estudiado con meticulosidad todos y cada uno de los detalles a considerar antes de tomar tal decisión. Decidí no preocuparme más si éramos pocos o no los que se iban a lanzar al ataque; de lo único que tenía que preocuparme era de acabar con la tal Isabella y una vez hecho eso, aprovechar el calor de la batalla y escapar de ahí a como diera lugar. Aún no decidía a dónde iría o qué tipo de vida llevaría después de estar ese tiempo sumida en un mundo que casi parecía sacado de las páginas de un libro de terror. Lo importante era librarme de ellos, lo demás lo iría organizando en la marcha.

Después de la explicación de Jane, Aro dio por concluida la reunión. Dio su autorización para aquellos que lo desearan, salieran de Volterra a alimentarse. Al parecer, una de las leyes de los Vulturi era jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, cazar dentro de la ciudad, no a menos que quisieras morir en el acto. Supuse que tendrían tanto amor por su ciudad que incluso respetaban el valor de la vida de los humanos del lugar.

Justo cuando había dado un par de pasos para salir de esa asfixiante sala (y de los recuerdos tan terribles que venían a mi, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía para evitarlos), Aro me llamó.

–Atena, ven… –Estiró su mano hacia mí. Nerviosamente, recordé lo que me había recomendado Stanislav esa tarde:

"…_evita cualquier contacto con Aro; con un simple roce, es capaz de conocer hasta el más profundo de tus pensamientos. Y créeme que Aro es más peligroso de lo que parece, no se detiene ante nada..._"

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía permitir que me tocara; no si deseaba mantener oculto el hecho de que conocía las mentiras que habían ido creando a mi alrededor.

Mi mente trabajaba a marchas frenéticas mientras el ritmo de mi respiración se alocaba por completo. Stanislav se puso tenso a mi lado, imaginándose el mismo desastre que se nos vendría encima nada más Aro pusiera un solo dedo sobre mi.

Así pues, hice lo único que había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas, tanto que ya casi lo hacía con gracia: desmayarme.

Para cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en brazos de Stanislav, quien me llevaba a través de un largo pasillo del castillo.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Te desmayaste nuevamente… sólo que no estoy seguro si fue de verdad o una demostración de lo buena actriz que puedes ser.

–Fue de verdad… supongo que… recordé lo que dijiste y….

–Shhh… –interrumpió Stanislav con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Al parecer, mi oportuno desvanecimiento le había causado tal alivio que se podía dar el lujo de sonreír en medio del desastre que nos empezaba a rodear. –Lo entiendo, no digas más.

"_No digas más_", imaginé que realmente quiso decir "_No digas nada que pueda comprometernos, aquí hasta las paredes tienen un super oído_".

–¿A dónde me llevas?

–A tu habitación… Aro me ordenó que te trajera aquí para que descansaras; quiere que su arma favorita esté en condiciones a tiempo para la batalla. Hubieras visto su cara cuando insinué que él podría hacerse cargo de ti, ya que es tu "padre"… Parecía como si le hubiera propuesto entrar a una iglesia a media misa.

Dio un par de pasos más antes de detenerse en una sólida puerta de madera color caoba. Sin hacer malabares o movimiento bruscos, abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación conmigo en brazos. De pronto, empecé a reír con ganas.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Nada… sólo que pensé que te estás haciendo experto en abrir puertas aún con las manos ocupadas… ¿No te has dado cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasas cargándome a causa de mis desmayos? Empiezo a sentirme como la protagonista de una cursi novela victoriana. Menos mal que eres fuerte y bastante resistente, de lo contrario, terminarías exhausto de estarme llevando de un lugar a otro.

–Ese no es ningún problema, eres tan ligera como una pluma… Y aunque no fuera así, aunque pesaras lo mismo que Júpiter, yo te llevaría gustoso entre mis brazos; me gusta tenerte entre ellos.

No había encendido las luces de la habitación, así que estábamos sumidos casi en la penumbra, salvo por una tímida luz del exterior que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana. Pero a pesar de la oscuridad, pude sentir la intensidad de su mirada clavada en la mía; mi respiración, el latido de mi corazón, el torrente sanguíneo que recorría mi cuerpo, todo empezó a aumentar su ritmo, despertando el deseo que nos había consumido la noche anterior. Una vocecita lejana quiso protestar por mi debilidad, por de repente olvidarme del engaño, de las medias verdades en las que me habían envuelto para obligarme a permanecer ahí. Pero, ¡qué diablos!, el instinto era el instinto y si bien, una parte de mi era humana, otra no la era; mi lado animal empezaba a tomar control de mi, y que el cielo me perdonara, pero yo no pretendía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Con ligereza, Stanislav me posó sobre el colchón de la cama, y después puso una mano a cada lado de mi cuerpo, como previniendo cualquier intento de huir de mi parte. Como si una fuerza magnética nos atrajera el uno al otro, nuestros rostros se empezaron a acercar lenta y sensualmente; me humedecí el labio inferior con mi lengua, pues de repente sentía resecos los labios, como si estuviera tan sedienta. Y lo estaba, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no era una sed cualquiera, sino era una que únicamente él sería capaz de saciar.

Stan siguió el movimiento de mi lengua, y un brillo de deseo tiñó su mirada. Deslizó con sensualidad su mirada por todo mi rostro, mientras yo lo miraba a él con la misma intensidad, anhelante, expectante de su reacción. Sentía su frío aliento sobre mi piel, su almizclado aroma entraba con fuerza por mi nariz, embriagando mis sentidos.

De repente, y para mi asombro, Stanislav enderezó su postura, poniendo distancia entre nosotros. Me sentí desconcertada y hasta cierto punto, rechazada.

–Lo siento… –dijo con voz casi pastosa. Al parecer, estaba tan afectado como yo, y eso me produjo placer. –Me pediste que me mantuviera alejado de ti, y lo voy a hacer… Yo no debo… –exhalo casi con furia –Será mejor que me vaya antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

¿Se había detenido porque recordó que le había dicho que no lo quería cerca de mí? Vaya, a pesar de que siempre se expresaba de sí mismo como un monstruo, un animal irracional, había dado marcha atrás a sus instintos con tal de cumplir mis deseos.

–Espera… –lo detuve justo en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Necesitas algo? –dijo sobre el hombro, mirando casi de reojo hacia mi dirección.

–Sí.

–¿El qué?

–A ti… te necesito a ti.

Stanislav se volvió por completo, mirándome entre asombrado y suspicaz. Aún así, dio un par de pasos al interior, para poder cerrar la puerta nuevamente. Pero no hizo ni un intento de acercarse nuevamente a mí, se quedó como clavado al piso.

–Creí que no me querías cerca de ti… Si es por lo que ha pasado en la cámara…

–Shh… –ahora lo silencié yo. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y con pasos firmes me acerqué hasta quedar a medio paso de distancia de su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué, Renesmee? ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

–Porque… –¿qué podía contestarle? No lo sabía; de lo único que era consiente es que mi ser me pedía a gritos que no lo dejara irse de mi lado.

–¿Por qué?

–Por esto… –mi boca fue a la búsqueda de la de él, separándole los labios. Stanislav se quedó sin aliento; me estrechó aún más, haciéndome sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo viril. Me arqueé de manera involuntaria, aumentando ese contacto. La lengua de Stan exploró el interior de mi boca, alzando un fuego salvaje en todo mi cuerpo femenino. Me estremecí, apretándome contra él, y rodeé el cuello de Stanislav con mis brazos. Cerré los ojos, y sentí un calor intenso recorriéndome por completo.

–Soy peligroso… tienes que alejarte de mi, de todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde –pronunció con su boca contra la tersura de mis labios, con la respiración entrecortada y apretándome más contra su fibroso cuerpo.

–Lo sé… Y lo haré.

–Sin ataduras

–Sin remordimientos

–Entonces, tenemos seis noches para nosotros. O menos.

Asentí con fuerza, pues no estaba segura de encontrar mi voz para contestar.

Sabía que mi tiempo con Stan era corto. Sabía que éramos como un par de trenes que cruzan sus caminos a media noche; no había más tiempo, no había más historia que crear juntos. Sólo nos quedaban seis días, seis noches juntos y nada más.

Volví a besarle, consiente de que ya la suerte estaba echada y no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**AL DIABLO JAKE, YO ME QUEDO CON STAN**

**ME GUSTA ESE ESPECIMEN, JE JE JE..**

**NO HAY LUGAR PARA LA ABSTINENCIA XD**


	27. El Sueño

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

EL SUEÑO

_Estaba de pie, en medio de una especie de casa de campaña. A pesar de que era de una tela oscura, podía ver un poco a través de ella. El interior estaba sumido en las penumbras, mientras el aire helado se colaba al interior, calándome hasta los huesos de manera casi dolor__osa._

–_Te amo. No importa lo que suceda, no importa lo que hagas, nada cambiará eso. –Una voz susurró esas palabras a mi izquierda. Rápidamente giré el rostro, buscando a quién pertenecía esa voz tan familiar. Me encontré con un atractivo rosto moreno de ojos castaños. Jacob, el Jacob cuyas facciones cada vez se iban haciendo más familiares para mí._

_Alargué mi mano hacia él para tocarlo, pero su imagen se desvaneció en el aire._

–_No… lo siento. –Dije con un sentido susurro._

–_Tienes que huir, no puedes quedarte. –Reconocí la voz de Stanislav a mi derecha. Volví la mirada para encontrarme con su adusto rostro clavando la intensa mirada en mí._

–_No puedo irme, no puedo dejarte._

–_Sin ataduras… –puso su mano en mi mejilla y en su gesto noté que para él también era difícil._

–_Sin remordimientos… –Finalicé mientras estiraba yo también la mano para tocarle, pero de pronto, un fuerte viento sopló contra nosotros. En un parpadear, la casa de campaña había desaparecido, lo mismo que el rastro de Stan._

_El viento iba tomando más y más fuerza, acompañado de una tormenta de nieve poderosa. Me abracé a mi misma mientras me dejaba caer contra la nieve del piso, haciéndome un ovillo, tratando de que el viento no me llevara con él. Tenía mucho miedo, temblaba de frío mientras la inconsciencia se apoderaba de mí._

_Tiempo después, no supe cuando, el sol empezaba a brillar encima de mi, haciendo que saliera del letargo en el que había estado sumida. Con cuidado, me fui poniendo de pié, sacudiendo la nieve que me cubría desde el cabello hasta los pies. Justo cuando había retirado con mis manos los copos de nieve de mi rostro, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, llenos de terror._

_A mi alrededor, yacían los cuerpos inertes de varias personas. A pesar de las muecas de dolor de unos, de terror de otros, era perceptible la hermosura de sus rostros: los miré aturdida uno a uno y conforme iba contemplando cada una de esas caras tan extrañamente familiares, pues mientras que no lograba identificarlos por sus nombres algo me decía que yo los conocía, un escalofrío me recorría toda la espina dorsal. Sentí que el dolor empezaba a desgarrar mi corazón cuando reparé en una pareja que yacía justo a mis pies, tomados de la mano: era un hombre de rostro de pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados. Su piel era tan blanca como el mármol y bajo el fuerte sol del cielo, brillaba como si tuviera un montón de cristales incrustados en el cuerpo; su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado. Su compañera era hermosa también, compartía la misma piel blanca y brillante; tenía unas exquisitas facciones, tan delicadas como una muñeca de porcelana. Su largo cabello estaba desparramado sobre la nieve, cuyo color castaño me recordó al chocolate._

_Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, quería alejarme de ahí. Al girar mi cuerpo para huir de ahí a toda velocidad, mi pie se atoró con algo, haciendo que callera pesadamente al suelo. Me incorporé algo aturdida y busqué aquello que había provocado mi caía. Se trataba de un cuerpo boca abajo. Con decisión, lo giré, pues su melena azabache me decía que lo conocía; al dejarlo boca arriba, con tormento descubrí que era Jacob. Acerqué mi oído a su pecho, frenéticamente esperanzada de escuchar el latido de corazón; pero era inútil, era un cuerpo inerte más sobre ese claro en medio del bosque. A un lado del cuerpo de Jacob, reposaba el de Stanislav._

_A gatas, me arrastré para ponerme entre los dos cuerpos; tomé la mano de Stan entre las mías, la apreté con fuerza esperando a que reaccionara. Pero no sucedió nada, él también estaba muerto. _

_Tomé en cada una de mis manos, una de Jacob, una de Stanislav y las entrelacé con fuerza mientras un grito de dolor se escapaba de mi garganta. De pronto me sentía sola, o mejor dicho, me había quedado completa y dolorosamente sola, y no estaba segura de poder o de querer seguir adelante._

Abrí los ojos de repente mientras me sentaba sobre la cama con violencia. Tenía el corazón desbocado mientras me limpiaba la solitaria lágrima que resbalaba sobre mi mejilla.

Había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Aunque había parecido tan real, tan vívida.

Inconscientemente, deslicé mi mirada hacia el lado derecho de la cama, buscando a Stanislav, deseando comprobar que se encontraba bien, pero su lugar estaba vacío. Me estremecí, con miedo de que no hubiera estado soñando, que todo hubiera sido real. Frenética miré a mi alrededor, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones de la pequeña habitación, pero nada.

De pronto, noté que el viento se colaba a través de las cortinas, moviéndolas ligeramente. No recordaba haber dejado abierta la ventana la noche anterior. Me envolví el cuerpo con las sábanas, y puse un pié descalzo sobre las baldosas del piso.

Con cuidado, me acerqué al gran ventanal y con una mano temblorosa corrí un poco la tela que ondeaba aún a causa del suave viento.

Ahí estaba él, vestido únicamente con los jeans de mezclilla oscura, observando con fijeza hacia el exterior. Supuse que sería bastante temprano, pues el sol ni siquiera había salido, pero aún así, a nuestros pies, tres pisos más abajo, la calle empezaba a llenarse de gente lista para empezar con el ajetreo diario de sus trabajos.

Lo abracé por la espalda, deslizando mis manos sobre su duro y definido abdomen mientras depositaba un ligero beso sobre su omóplato izquierdo.

–Buenos días –pronuncié con ligereza, tratando de ocultar el alivio que sentí al comprobar que él estaba bien.

–Buenos días –me contestó mientras con la palma de su mano acariciaba las mías, que seguían sujetas alrededor de su abdomen. –Pensé que dormirías hasta tarde…

–¿Qué hora es? –pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa, a la vez que ahogaba un pequeño bostezo. Sí, todavía estaba cansada, pero no quería volver a dormir, por miedo a que la pesadilla continuase.

Al fondo, empezaron a repiquetear las campanas, mientras el sonido se mezclaba con el canto de los pajarillos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía en paz, relajada; deseé que ese sentimiento durara para siempre, pero sabía que era inútil. Esos breves chispazos de felicidad no duraban lo suficiente.

–Ese es el llamado a misa de seis, así que deben de faltar a penas un par de minutos para la hora… Estamos cerca de_ la Piazza dei Priori_, donde se encuentra la Basílica _di Santa Maria Assunta_ una de las más bellas de la región de la Toscana.

–¿Hay una iglesia cerca de aquí? –Me pareció algo irónico que los Vultis tuvieran tales vecinos.

–Sí. _La Piazza dei Priori_ junto con la Basílica son el corazón de la ciudad.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dije dubitativa

–Dime…

–¿Qué pasaría si uno de nosotros…? –de pronto me sentí tímida de continuar con la pregunta.

–¿Si uno de nosotros…?

–¿Qué sucedería si yo entrara a la iglesia? ¿Inmediatamente mi cuerpo estallaría en llamas?

–Ja, ja, ja, ¡claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

–De la televisión y de Google.

Con un rápido movimiento, Stanislav deslizó su mano hacia atrás para atraerme a su costado izquierdo y estrecharme con fuerza mientras depositaba un beso sobre mi enmarañada melena.

–No sucede nada si pones o ponemos un pie dentro de una iglesia. Tal vez sería bueno que te aclarara que nada de los mitos que has visto o escuchado sobre nosotros son ciertos: nada de ajo, nada de agua bendita, nada de estacas, nada de no reflejarnos en un espejo. Todos y cada uno de esos son cuentos que los de nuestra especie fueron inventando para proteger nuestro secreto… No deberías creer todo lo que ves por ahí.

De pronto, me sentí como una niña pequeña de la que la clase completa se empieza a burlar por formular una pregunta obviamente tonta.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Curiosidad.

–¿Sólo eso?

–Curiosidad y…. y porque, pensando en lo que se nos viene encima, de pronto tengo la acuciante necesidad de rezar por nosotros.

–Rezar más bien por ti, porque yo no encajo en la ecuación.

–¿Por qué?

–Hace tiempo que dejé de pertenecer al mundo de los humanos; soy poco más que un cadáver errante condenado a vivir en algo peor que el infierno mismo. Las escrituras sagradas de cualquier religión dejan muy claro que la salvación sólo se aplica en las almas humanas; nosotros no poseemos una, pues ya estamos muertos.

–¿De verdad crees que tú y yo no podemos salvarnos? ¿Qué estamos lejos de toda misericordia de Dios?

–Yo soy quien ya está perdido. Tú todavía tienes una oportunidad de salvarte…

–Pero en todo caso, yo también soy un vampiro.

–Pero también eres humana, y al final, eso es lo único que importa.

–¿Y a ti no te importa eso de no tener alma?

–¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –dijo medio encogiéndose de hombros –Hace mucho que acepté lo que era, y que nada podía cambiarlo.

No dije nada más, conciente de que Stan era alguien de ideas bastante firmes, y a pesar de lo que yo dijera, él no iba a cambiar de opinión. Me apreté más contra él, cerrando lo ojos y pidiendo al cielo que nos protegiera de nuestros enemigos; que hubiera una forma de que nadie saliera herido y que yo pudiera marcharme sin tener que pagar las consecuencias de ello.

"_No debería dejar que en mi interior se anidara la esperanza, pero no puedo evitarlo. Deseo con todo mi corazón que Stanislav pueda marcharse conmigo, aunque sé que es prácticamente imposible_".

–El sol está empezando a salir. Tengo que entrar antes de que los rayos me den de lleno. –Stanislav me soltó y se metió a la habitación. Yo me quedé un momento, inhalando profundamente una bocanada de aire fresco y dando un último vistazo al exterior, a un mundo que parecía tan ajeno al oscuro y terrible de demonios que existía paralelamente al de los mortales.

Regresé a la cama y me dejé caer con fuerza sobre el colchón mientras observaba a Stanislav ponerse la camiseta oscura.

–Deberías volver a la cama –dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde para ponerse las botas –Estuviste demasiado inquieta toda la noche.

–¿Si? –pregunté extrañada.

–Sí… volviste a llamarlo en sueños.

No necesitó decir su nombre, sabía a quién se refería.

–Lo siento… –dije mortificada, agachando la mirada.

Stan se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada y puso una mano bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a levantar el rostro para mirarle a la cara.

–No pasa nada. No es algo que hagas intencionalmente… no podemos controlar nuestros sueños, eso lo tengo claro.

Aún así, me sentía mal, no podía evitarlo.

–Creí que los vampiros no dormían…

–No dormimos, pero podemos soñar despiertos –de pronto, la mirada de Stanislav se llenó de un brillo extraño con tintes de anhelo –Trata de dormir un rato más –dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios, tan ligero que más bien fue apenas un roce.

–¿A dónde vas?

–Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa… No esperaban que compartiéramos habitación, aún y cuando dijimos que estábamos juntos; mis cosas están al otro lado del castillo.

–No me gusta estar sola en este lugar.

–No tardaré, te lo prometo. Nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño mientras yo esté cerca.

A regañadientes lo dejé ir, segura de que me estaba comportando como una tonta. Pero no podía evitarlo, salvo Stan, ninguno de los demás me daban confianza. Los veía como unos seres traicioneros dispuestos a darte la estocada nada más les dieras la espalda.

–¡Oye! –lo detuve antes de abrir la ventana

–¿Qué?

–¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

–¿Salir? ¿Cómo en una cita?

–Mmm supongo que podríamos llamarlo así.

–¿Qué no se supone que el chico es quien tiene que invitar a la chica? O por lo menos, así era en mis tiempos.

–Los tiempos cambian… y realmente no sé que es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer o no una chica. Es lo bueno de no tener memoria: te da margen para ser creativa.

Stanislav sonrió mientras sostenía la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

–Me gustaría, pero no creo que sea posible esta noche.

–¿Entonces…? –dije un poco decepcionada.

–Déjamelo a mí. Sean tiempos modernos o no, no estoy dispuesto a que mi chica sea quien se encargue de la cita; eso daría pié a que incluso intentaras pagar la cuenta.

Con un guiño coqueto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era una tontería, pero de pronto, el cuarto me pareció más oscuro y frío, así que opté por cubrirme con el grueso edredón de la cama, esperando que los repentinos escalofríos empezaran a remitir. Poco a poco, el sueño llegó a mi, sumiéndome esta vez en un dulce sopor.

Desperté un par de horas después, justo cuando la luz del sol entraba a raudales acompañado del murmullo del trajín del exterior. Me estiré perezosa sobre la cama, estirando todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo. Agradecí que al quedarme nuevamente dormida, la pesadilla no hubiera continuado pues así había logrado un sueño reparador.

Me envolví nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas, ya que la noche anterior no había tenido a la mano mi equipaje para ponerme la pijama.

"_Y aunque lo hubieras tenido, no lo hubieras necesitado realmente_"

Sonreí para mí, intentando no ruborizarme con los recuerdos de las horas pasadas al lado de Stan. Éramos un caso curioso, un caso sin remedio pues a pesar de nuestros intentos, al final era imposible no estar juntos. Éramos como una adicción el uno al otro, una adicción que no llevaba a nada, pero era imposible de evitarla.

Empecé a buscar con la mirada la ropa que había usado el día anterior, la cual estaba desparramada por toda la habitación. No estaba segura de dónde habrían terminado mis maletas, así que mi ropa sucia tendría que valerme por mientras.

Sonreí nuevamente. Al parecer, pasar la noche con Stan significaba también no tener qué vestir al día siguiente. Me agaché a recoger mi blusa, que había quedado cerca de una cómoda alta de maciza madera, y ahí recargado del mueble, estaba mi equipaje; supuse que había sido obra de Stanislav y di gracias de que fuera tan considerado para conmigo.

Abrí la maleta más grande de donde extraje un par de jeans de mezclilla tipo _stretch_ azul marino y una blusa de cuello alto del mismo color, con margas tres cuartos y un escote tipo ojal en la parte de atrás. También tomé de ahí una pequeña bolsa que contenía mis artículos de aseo.

Había una sencilla puerta de madera en medio de la pared del lado oeste de la habitación.

"_Por favor que sea un baño… por favor que sea un baño_" dije mientras abría la puerta.

Era un cuarto de baño bastante estrecho, de unos 2 x 3 metros, de un deprimente color verde ejote, pero con que tuviera una ducha y un retrete para mi era más que suficiente.

Observé mi reflejo en el espejo. El moretón del pómulo había disminuido bastante, siendo apenas una mancha medio negruzca con toques de amarillo; el ojo izquierdo ya no estaba inyectado en sangre, sino apenas levemente enrojecido, como si me hubiera caído shampoo en él en lugar de haber recibido un puñetazo en seco. Las marcas de los brazos y el cuello eran de un tenue amarillo y la hinchazón de los nudillos había desaparecido. Suspiré aliviada y agradecida de la increíble capacidad de sanación que poseía; probablemente para el día siguiente, hubieran desaparecido por completo las marcas del ataque de Awka.

Me duché y me vestí a una velocidad record; no es que estuviera precisamente emocionada de salir de la habitación y confraternizar con los vampiros, pero tampoco deseaba pasarme los días que faltaban para el encuentro con los Cullen encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Además, si iba a luchar a muerte con otro clan de vampiros, tenía que aplicarme aún más en el entrenamiento de combate. Si alguien iba a morir en esa lucha, esa no iba a ser yo.

–¿Lista?

Me llevé un buen susto al ver de pronto a Stan y escuchar su voz ahí en la habitación.

–¡Me asustaste! –dije riéndome mientras me llevaba la palma derecha sobre el corazón, para comprobar lo rápido que latía.

–Lo siento.

"_Oh, oh_" dije para mi al ver el semblante tan serio de Stan. Iba vestido todo de negro como era su costumbre, con unos pantalones tipo cargo y una camiseta tipo polo y a pesar de lo parco de su vestuario, eso no quitaba que se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, tratando que las hormonas no se me subieran a las neuronas.

–¿Qué sucede ahora? –pronuncié con calma. Era obvio que alto le estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza y que ese algo tenía que ver conmigo.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Por… no sé, llámalo intuición femenina o que ya te empiezo a conocer mejor, pero sé que algo pasa por tu cabeza. Tienes esa mirada que siempre pones cuando algo te molesta sobre manera.

Stan esbozó una sonrisa, pero no le llegó a la mirada. Empezaba a reconocer cada brillo que sus ojos escarlata proyectaban.

–No es nada importante, de verdad… Sólo es una tontería de Jane.

Jane. Así que la "enana malévola" algo le había hecho o dicho para ponerlo así.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Me acerqué a él hasta quedar a penas a un paso de distancia. Stan extendió su mano derecha y me acarició con bastante suavidad el pómulo todavía lastimado.

–No vale la pena… –suspiró ligeramente –¿Te duele? –negué con la cabeza –Está mucho mejor que ayer; tal vez para mañana estés completamente recuperada.

–Tal vez… –dije con un susurro apenas audible.

Nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos, sintiendo esa electricidad tan especial entre él y yo; la tracción irremediable que sentíamos mutuamente empezó a aflorar con fuerza. Estaba completamente segura que iba a besarme, y lo deseaba el doble. Cuando nos envolvía esa burbuja de sensualidad y atracción, el mundo parecía andar en cámara lenta, siendo lo único e importante el otro. Ni siquiera era conciente de en qué momento terminaba en sus brazos, o cuando dejaba de respirar o si mi corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo normal; todo, absolutamente todo quedaba relegado a un segundo plano.

Nuestros labios estaban a micromilímetros, casi podía sentir el sabor de sus labios en los míos....

–_Grrrrgrrr _

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó medio divertido Stan mientras el beso, o mejor dicho, el momento era interrumpido bruscamente.

–Mi estómago –dije avergonzada –creo que tiene hambre…

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo? –me preguntó muy serio

–Mmmm…. ¿Qué no sea sangre de puerco?

–¿Tienes dos días sin probar alimento? ¡No me extraña que te la pases desmayándote!

–No me regañes… –dije con un puchero. –La comida humana no es mi favorita…

–Y tampoco la sangre humana.

La frase me recordó el día del "banquete" y sentí que el piso empezaba a moverse bajo mis pies. No me iba a desmayar, no cuando Stan acababa de achacarle a mi falta de apetito la serie de desmayos que sufría. Respiré profundo y logré detener el desvanecimiento.

–No, tampoco me gusta eso… –dije después de respirar profundamente por tercera vez.

–Me pregunto cómo demonios has podido vivir así, alimentándote tan mal…

–No sé, cuando recupere la memoria te lo digo…

–Renesmee…

Me encantaba la forma que decía mi nombre, _Renesmee_. Cuando lo pronunciaba así, sentía que fuera lo que fuera que había entre nosotros, era lo único auténtico en todo ese entorno.

Sabía que tenía que andar con cuidado con respecto a Stanislav; teníamos bastante claro que esto no iba a durar, tanto que ni siquiera le había pedido un compromiso o un nombre para nuestra relación. Porque si quería salir indemne de todo eso, no podía pedir más de lo que iba a conseguir, no podía desear cosas imposibles, como que él se fuera conmigo después de la batalla.

–Para serte sincero –pronunció mientras se daba la media vuelta hacia una mesita que estaba fondo –me imaginé que no habías comido nada, así que te traje comida.

Al volverse hacia mí, vi que en la mano izquierda sostenía un sándwich y en la derecha llevaba una humeante taza de café. Di gracias que por lo menos no había sido leche, porque ahí si que nada en el mundo hubiera logrado que me la tomara.

–Pienso quedarme aquí hasta que vea que te comes hasta el último bocado –pronunció al ver mi mueca de desagrado. No podía evitarlo, rechazaba el 95% de la comida humana.

Agarré la taza y el plato que me extendía. Me senté en la cama y con resignación levanté la tapa del emparedado antes de darle el primer bocado; entre las dos rebanadas de pan, había una de jamón y un pedazo de tomate.

–Disculpa, es todo lo que pude hacer… Las cocinas de los vampiros jamás están bien provistas. Pero si quieres, puedo tratar de conseguirte un poco de sangre de cerdo.

Hice una mueca de lo que creí que fue una sonrisa, mientras negué con la cabeza. Sabía que no me iba a dejar en paz si no me acababa el desayuno, así que con toda resignación, me acabé el sándwich y casi de un tirón, me bebí el café.

–Listo, ¿ahora qué?

–Bueno, ahora creo que es tiempo de que nos reunamos con los demás en el salón de entrenamiento.

–¿Los demás?

–Sí, tienes que empezar a conocer a tus compañeros de combate; saber cuales son sus fortalezas y sus puntos débiles también. En una batalla como la que se nos viene encima, es importante que conozcas a aquellos que te van a cubrir las espaldas.

Guardé silencio, pero en mi interior dudaba mucho que cualquiera de esos vampiros se preocupara por mi después de que yo terminara con Isabella, mi objetivo principal. Es más, casi podría jurar que en cuanto me deshiciera de aquella, Jane no dudaría ni un minuto encajarme la estaca o los dientes o lo que tuviera a la mano y borrarme del mapa por completo.

Stanislav abrió la puerta de la habitación y con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, me indicó que saliera. Le obedecí.

Ya en el pasillo, no pude evitar mirar de un lado al otro con aprehensión.

–Sí, Apolo va a estar ahí, pero sabe que Aro aprueba lo de nosotros y no se atreverá a hacer alguna estupidez contra ti; no a menos que quiera sufrir las consecuencias.

–Aún así… –involuntariamente temblé –dudo mucho que alguna vez pueda olvidar que si tú no hubieras llegado…

–Shh… pero llegué. Mientras esté ahí, te juro que nada malo va a pasarte.

Lo dijo con tal decisión que le creí. Estúpida e irrevocablemente creí en sus palabras y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí verdaderamente segura.

–¿Lista? –pronunció a la vez que entrelazaba su mano con la mía.

–Supongo…

Stanislav me llevó por lo que me pareció un interminable tramo de pasillos y escaleras; llegó un momento en que estaba totalmente desorientada, es más, si me hubieran propuesto que regresara a mi habitación sola no hubiera podido. Curiosamente, todo ese trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, y aunque Stan aseguraba estar bien, algo me decía que no era así.

Por fin llegamos a lo que parecía nuestro destino. Stan se detuvo frente a una grande y maciza puerta doble. Imaginé que estábamos en lo que él había llamado el salón de entrenamiento; aunque a decir verdad, lo de "salón de entrenamiento" me había remitido a la idea de una especie de gimnasio bien equipado y con suerte, con algunos sacos de boxeo para pelear. Pero ahora, parada frente a la espartana puerta, dudé que la idea que me había hecho fuera la correcta. No me imaginaba a Félix o a Renata levantando pesas o encima de una caminadora eléctrica cuando era más que obvio que no lo necesitaban.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –pronunció de pronto, justo cuando iba a girar la perilla para entrar al salón. Lo miré perpleja, ¿a qué venía eso?

–Mmm… no sé…. Creo que unos, veinte años… ¿por qué?

–Sólo… se me ocurrió de pronto. ¿No sabes tu edad?

–No, como tampoco sé muchas cosas de mi pasado. Pero pues por lo que he visto en el espejo y lo que conozco de mi cuerpo, calculo que tengo unos veinte o veintiún años... ¿Te preocupa la diferencia de edad entre nosotros? –pregunté algo divertida. Tal vez por eso Stan estaba tan serio, porque si la vida hubiera seguido su curso natural para él, en esos momentos Stan estaría tan viejito que bien podría haber sido mi bisabuelo. Quien sabe, después de todo sí había temas que lo ponían susceptible.

–No, para nada. Sólo era curiosidad… pero ¿segura que no te dijeron tu edad? ¿No te dijeron si tenías… no sé… diez años?

Me empecé a reír con ganas.

–¡Vamos, tienes que estar de broma!... o acaso, ¿luzco como una niñita? –coquetamente, di una vuelta sobre mi propio eje –Además, lo que tú y yo hemos estado haciendo… bueno, no creo que una criaturita lo haga. –Le guiñé el ojo con descarada coquetería.

Stan sonrió.

–Olvídalo, fue una tontería… Bueno, creo que es hora de que entremos, te están esperando.

Me encogí de hombros, poco entusiasmada de encontrarme con mis compañeros de armas. Pero como había decidido aplicarme más en lo del arte del combate, no podía darme el lujo de ponerme renuente, así que dejé que Stan abriera la puerta y entré con paso firme y la cabeza bien alta, con él a mi espalda.

Nada más entrar, sentí la mirada de Awka clavada en mí, taladrándome con odio. Estaba al otro extremo del gran salón (medía unos 10 x 25 metros, casi lo que mide una casa entera), pero a pesar de que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, no hizo el menor intento de acercarse. Cerca de él, más a la derecha, estaban Renata, Chelsea, Jade y Heidi, que nada más darse cuenta de nuestra llegada, empezaron a cuchichear entre sí, lanzándonos miradas furtivas constantemente.

"_Genial, parece que las ex amantes o ex novias o ex lo-que-sean de Stanislav formaron un grupito de apoyo entre ellas._"

El resto de los vampiros ni se inmutaron por nuestra presencia, siguieron concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo.

–Stanislav…

De pronto escuché una grave pero sexy voz femenina surgir de alguna parte del salón. Paseé la mirada rápidamente de un lado a otro, buscando a quién pertenecía.

–Neema… –podría jurar que la voz de Stanislav sonó con alegría. Con bastante alegría diría yo mientras soltaba mi mano de la suya.

A pesar de haber perdido la memoria y no recordar más allá de lo que había vivido unas semanas atrás, yo sabía que nunca había tenido problemas de autoestima. No era vanidosa y tampoco me andaba con falsas modestias; estaba bastante satisfecha con el reflejo que el espejo me daba de mi misma. Sabía que era de facciones bonitas y que no estaba tan mal de cuerpo. Me consideraba bastante guapa… o eso había sido hasta ese día, pues nada más ver a la tal Neema, de pronto me sentí la mujer más llena de defectos físicos que se pudieran enumerar en una hora.

Neema, como la había llamado Stan, era una imponente mujer de por los menos un metro ochenta de altura, largas, larguísimas piernas y un cuerpo demasiado bien proporcionado. Su piel era de color oscuro, dándole una apariencia de una diosa tallada en ébano; su rostro era anguloso, poseedor de unos pómulos que cualquier supermodelo hubiera matado por ellos, además poseía unos grandes ojos carmesí y unos labios rellenos que si hubiera ella estado viva, yo podría haber jurado que eran producto del colágeno. Su largo cabello casi hasta la cintura, color negro, lizo, me recordaron a las plumas de las alas de los cuervos; tenía un andar altivo, orgulloso, como el de una reina.

–_Rafiki… _–la intimidantemente bella mujer se acercó con los brazos abiertos a Stanislav y lo estrechó fuertemente, rodeándolo por el cuello y dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

–Neema… –Stan pareció no sorprenderse de la efusividad de la mujer, como si para él fuese bastante natural que ella se comportara así. –¿Cuándo llegaste? Anoche te vi, de prisa y no tuve tiempo de saludarte como se merece.

–Lo sé. Tu salida tan intempestiva no nos permitió saludarnos bien… Tenemos tanto de qué hablar, mucho de qué ponernos al día.

Se veían felices, con las caras todo sonrisas; parecía que se habían olvidado que yo estaba parada a un lado. El club de las "ex novias despechadas" emitió una serie de risas bastante estruendosas y no debí esforzarme mucho para imaginar que se estaban riendo de mi por el hecho de que Stan, que apenas la noche anterior me había reclamado como suya, de pronto me ignorara olímpicamente. Evité mirar hacia Awka, porque podía imaginarme perfectamente bien la sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su petulante rostro.

Decidida a que no me ignoraran más, tosí forzadamente para llamar su atención y recordarles mi presencia.

–Oh, Neema, quiero presentarte a… a…

"_¿El muy cretino olvidó mi nombre? Me las va a pagar_"

–Ah, la pequeña Atena… –finalizó por él mientras me dirigía una sonrisa paternalista, como sintiendo lástima por mi porque mi… mi lo que fuera de pronto no se acordaba ni de mi nombre. Imaginé que estaba acostumbrada a provocar ese tipo de reacciones, porque no se veía para nada incómoda, es más, podría asegurar que detecté un ligero brillo de diversión. –He escuchado hablar de ti, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerte…

–¿Si?

–Así es… –volvió su atención a Stan –Te conseguiste una chica guapa, ¿eh? Y que por cierto, huele maravillosamente bien –se acercó a mi, bastante para mi gusto, y aspiró el aire a mi alrededor. De pronto, me sentí incómoda por esa invasión a mi espacio personal –¿No te gustaría compartirla conmigo? –dijo mientras me enseñaba sus afilados colmillos, con una mueca bastante maliciosa. Me envaré y di un ligero paso hacia Stan, buscando su protección.

–No, ella es para mi únicamente.

–Aguafiestas… –Neema cubrió los colmillos y yo solté el aire que había estado conteniendo –No sería la primera vez que compartamos algo más que la cena…

–Neema, pórtate bien. No quiero que la asustes.

–Yo siempre me porto bien… –dijo con ironía. –Pero no puedes culparme, en cuanto a mujeres, tenemos los mismos gustos –pronunció con un guiño. –En fin, creo que esto lo vamos a tener que dejar para más tarde, será mejor que empecemos a poner manos a la obra antes de que Jane tenga una de sus tantas rabietas. Nos vemos al rato –dijo lanzándonos una mirada coqueta a los dos mientras se alejaba hacia el centro del salón.

–¿Me puedes decir qué diablos fue todo eso? –mascullé entre dientes, todavía confundida por lo que había pasado y no estando realmente segura de haber entendido la situación.

–Nada… así es Neema, es parte de su encanto seducir a quien se cruce por su camino: hombres, mujeres… mientras les encuentre atractivos. –dijo con ligereza.

–¿Ella es…?

–¿Qué?

–Gay

–Más bien sería bisexual. Aunque debo reconocer que tiene más debilidad por las mujeres que por los hombres.

–¿Y tú estuviste entre ellos?

–Si –me contestó muy quitado de la pena –Fue hace tiempo, algo sin importancia; al final descubrimos que somos tan parecidos que terminamos siendo amigos. Se podría decir que ella es mi mejor amiga.

"_Aja, una amiga con la que alguna vez se acostó…_"

–mmm… –no pude evitar que el sonido saliera algo molesto.

–¿Celosa?

–No, sorprendida más bien. Creo que debí preguntarte con quién no te has enredado de aquí, digo para saber quienes son las que no están esperando clavarme los colmillos a causa de los celos.

–No te preocupes, no son tantas…. –dijo jocoso

Lo miré molesta antes de dirigir mis pasos al centro del salón, decidida a empezar con la larga sesión de entrenamiento.

Decían que no había mejor motivación para una buena pelea que el enojo. Pues bien, estaba enojada, bastante molesta así que más les valía cuidarse a esa parvada de vampiros, porque tenía tantas ganas de desquitarme con alguien que con gusto estaba dispuesta a patear varios traseros vampíricos y si era el de Stanislav, mejor.

**Stanislav **

–Bien, ¿qué está pasando?

–¿De qué hablas?

–Stanislav, _rafiki_, te conozco tanto como a mi misma, sé que algo pasa por tu enmarañada mente, pero ¿qué?

Sonreí cansinamente. Neema y yo éramos tan parecidos que casi podíamos leer el pensamiento del otro. Hace tiempo habíamos tenido una relación, si es que se le podía llamar así, pero al final cuando la pasión se había extinguido, quedamos como amigos. Ella era mi única amiga, si es que un vampiro podía tener uno.

–Si te digo que nada, no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo diga, ¿no?

–Si ya sabes, ¿para qué andar con rodeos?... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? O debería decir, ¿quién es la que te está pasando? –dirigió su mirada hacia Renesmee, que en ese momento estaba practicando con las dagas con la ayuda de Kaito, un vampiro proveniente de Japón, experto en artes marciales. Sabía que si permitía que fuera Chelsea, Renata, Heidi o Jade quien entrenara con Renesmee, cualquiera de ellas lo vería como una oportunidad para hacerle daño; por eso, ordené que Kaito fuera el encargado para ello, pretextando que sus conocimientos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo podían reforzar el estilo de pelea de Renesmee.

–Sí, Ren… Atena es lo que me pasa –había tratado de corregir el tropezón a tiempo, pero el brillo de interés en la mirada de Neema me dejó en claro que a ella no se le había pasado por alto mi titubeo.

–¿Qué tiene ella que no han tenido las demás? Bueno, viéndola puedo tener una idea clara… pero esto va más allá de algo físico. No creo que por unas cuantas horas muy divertidas en la cama de pronto te sientas con algún tipo de pesar. Jamás te he visto arrepentirte al momento de dejar a alguien… ¿es eso lo que te pasa? ¿Temes a la reacción de Aro cuando sepa que botaste alegremente a su "_hijita_"?

Moví ligeramente la cabeza en señal negativa. Estábamos al fondo de la sala de entrenamientos, mirando cómo se desarrollaba el entrenamiento; apenas si movíamos los labios cuando hablábamos, así que lo más seguro es que a la distancia pensaran que nos limitábamos a observar la escena, pero aún así teníamos que ser precavidos con lo que dijéramos.

–¿Qué sabes acerca de ella? –pregunté

–Lo que han estado diciendo: que es la supuesta hija de Aro y que ella tiene la misión de acabar con la mujer de Edward Cullen… La verdad no me he preocupado mucho por averiguar la historia completa. A mi me llamaron para hacer un trabajo y una vez que lo termine, me regreso a mis dominios.

–¿Por qué dijiste eso de "la supuesta hija de Aro"?

–Porque yo tengo mucho más tiempo que tú con los Vulturi y que yo recuerde ni Aro ni Cayo han tenido herederos… supongo que Atena viene del mismo lugar de donde sacaron al tal Apolo…. ¿pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que te pasa?

–Verás… Atena no es hija de Aro. Nos mandaron a un pueblo de Estados Unidos con la misión de traerla a como diera lugar; Aro la necesitaba como arma contra los Cullen.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque la tal Isabella proyecta una especie de escudo que impide que los poderes como los de Jane, Alec y Aro funcionen… Atena es capaz de romper ese escudo, por eso la necesitan.

–¿Y qué piensan hacer con ella cuando todo termine? ¿Se van a quedar con ella?

–No lo sé. De hecho, ella cree que es hija de Aro. –Neema me miró algo perpleja, así que procedí con la explicación –Ir por ella no fue tan fácil como creíamos, pues se resistió con uñas y dientes. Hubo una lucha entre ella y Apolo, para su mala suerte, cayó golpeándose en la cabeza contra unas rocas; cuando despertó, nos dimos cuenta que no recordaba nada, así que Jane y Apolo crearon toda esta historia de la hija de Aro y los demás tenemos órdenes de seguirles el juego.

–¿No recuerda ella nada?

–No, o solo ligeros flashazos de su pasado que no duran demasiado. Apolo tiene el don de manipular la mente, así que ha sido de bastante ayuda para mantenerla así… o mejor dicho, había sido de mucha ayuda, porque últimamente se ha vuelto demasiado descuidado gracias a su afición al alcohol.

–¿Un vampiro alcohólico? Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo…

–Semi-vampiro. Supongo que su debilidad se debe a su parte humana.

–¿Y tú donde encajas en todo eso?

–Me ordenaron ser el guardaespaldas de ella y entrenarla en combate. Aunque no tuve que esforzarme mucho, aparentemente ella ya había recibido alguna clase de instrucción en técnicas de combate… Y no sé, las cosas se fueron dando de tal forma que terminamos liados.

–¿Es cierto que iba a casarse con Apolo?

–Él la había reclamado como botín de guerra, así que aprovechándose de la amnesia, le inventó que habían sido pareja durante mucho tiempo. Con lo que no contaba es que Atena no sentía ni la más mínima atracción por él.

–Ahora entiendo la mirada de odio puro que les lanza a ti y a ella…

–El ego de Apolo está herido y sediento de venganza. Temo dejarla sola cerca de él, porque no dudo que intente matarla nuevamente… Ayer llegué justo a tiempo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

–No entiendo por qué te estás tomando tantas molestias por ella… ¡Humanos! Sinceramente, no entiendo la fascinación que sienten por ellos.

–Sí la entiendes, o mejor dicho, la sientes… ¿O quieres que te recuerde todas tus historias con un par de ellos?

Neema sonrió maliciosa.

–_Touche_, pero no estamos hablando de mi sino de ti…

–No pensaba contarte toda la historia, no quería que te vieras involucrada si las cosas salen mal…

–¿Te preocupas por mi? Lindo, pero innecesario, Stanislav; sabes perfectamente que me puedo cuidar las espaldas yo sola tal y como lo he venido haciendo los últimos 352 años… En fin, dime todo.

–Atena tiene el don de poder accesar a tus recuerdos, incluso los más profundos alojados en el inconsciente. Bueno, ella recordó la noche que Apolo, Demetri, Gianna y yo fuimos por ella… De ahí ató cabos para descubrir que prácticamente la secuestramos y orquestamos toda una complicada red de mentiras a su alrededor.

»Tú sabes que el bienestar de los monstruos como nosotros me importa un bledo, pero ella es diferente, ella ni siquiera pudo atacar a un humano cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo, ni siquiera a pesar de la sed. Ella no es un monstruo, ella tiene la oportunidad de tener una vida humana, lejos de la pesadilla que representa nuestro mundo.

–¿Pretendes salvarla?

–Sólo ayudarla… pero sólo hasta donde pueda hacerlo.

–Creo que no te sigo…

–Ella sabe su verdadero nombre, sabe que vivía en un pueblo llamado Forks, y aún así está dispuesta a fingir que no ha descubierto nuestras mentiras; se va a quedar hasta que el enfrentamiento con los Cullen acabe y después se marchará.

–¿Su verdadero nombre? Si no se llama Atena, ¿entonces…?

–Lo de Atena es algo que se inventaron también. Y su nombre… ¿sabes? Es mejor que no lo sepas, para que no puedas equivocarte al llamarla. Contarte esto ya supone un riesgo para ti.

–Entiendo, pero ¿por qué no se va antes?

–Ella sabe lo de Annie.

–¿Le contaste sobre tu hija?

–Le conté parte de mi vida como humano y, aparte, ella había logrado ver mis recuerdos… En fin, Atena sabe que su fracaso significa el mío y Annie es quien pagaría las consecuencias.

–¿Está dispuesta a arriesgarse por ti? –Neema parecía bastante sorprendida. Ella creía que humanos y vampiros éramos demasiado egoístas y ególatras como para realizar verdaderos sacrificios.

–No, claro que no –corregí –Me dejó en claro que lo hace por mi hija, y ante eso, bueno, algo tengo que hacer para compensarlo. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer, entonces?

–No lo sé con exactitud todavía… ¿Sabes? Empiezo a sospechar que ella es parte del clan al que queremos exterminar. Algo me lo dice, aunque no tengo pruebas de ello… Esta mañana me encontré con Jane y empezamos a discutir.

–Imagino que la patética mujercita todavía no supera la enfermiza fijación que tiene por ti –pronunció con desprecio. Neema y Jane jamás habían logrado congeniar del todo, aunque fingían hacerlo. –¿Por qué hizo rabietas esta vez?

–Jane quiso recordarme que mi lealtad estaba con la Guardia. Teme que mi nuevo "juguetito", como la llamó, me haga olvidarme de mis prioridades. Me reí en su cara, le dije que hacía falta más que un buen revolcón para distraerme de mi trabajo.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta, pero me dijo que más valía asegurarse de eso. Tomó el teléfono, marcó un número y… –la voz se me descontroló por un momento, teñida de la rabia que había brotado en mi esa misma mañana –Jane se comunicó al hospital de Londres donde está Annie.

–¿Qué…?

–No se si notaste que ayer Alec faltó a la reunión en la cámara principal.

–Sí, aunque realmente no me importó su ausencia.

–Pues bien, Alec fue al hospital y dijo ser nieto de Annie para que le dejaran pasar. Jane me comunicó con una de las enfermeras, quien me dijo que la visita del pequeño Alec había sido muy buena para mi hija… a pesar de mis intentos, no pude mantener a mi Annie lejos de los Vulturi. Le prometí a Atena ayudarla, protegerla pero… pero tampoco puedo hacerlo a costa del bienestar de mi hija. Ojalá encontrara la forma de salir de todo esto sin poner en peligro a ninguna de las dos.

–Siento decirlo, pero mientras tu hija esté viva, los jefes te tienen atados de manos. Conocen tu punto débil y no dudarían ni un segundo en usarlo contra ti. Y también creo que no será fácil que dejen ir a Atena, menos si resulta ser el arma tan eficaz que esperan que sea.

–También he pensado en eso, estoy buscando la manera correcta de ayudarle en su huída… Hasta ahora, lo único que se me ocurre es que lo haga en medio de la batalla. Con la confusión que siempre reina en las luchas, podría aprovechar la distracción de los demás y largarse de ahí.

–Nunca pensé que alguien tan práctico y cínico como tú terminara envuelto en algo tan complicado. ¿No será que estás enamorado de ella?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que mi corazón y los sentimientos nobles que pudieran nacer de él, habían dejado de existir. Si alguna vez había amado a alguien, era a Maia, pero ella se había ido hacía tanto tiempo que no recordaba lo que era amar a alguien más.

–Ese no es el punto, Neema… –dije tajante.

–Está bien, no pienso meterme en algo tan privado como eso… Pero he visto como la miras, cómo te mira ella, y creo que esto va más allá que un simple capricho de la carne.

–Tal vez involucrarme con Atena fue un error –dije lentamente mientras miraba a Atena, o mejor dicho a Renesmee bloquear el ataque de Kaito. No dejaba de sorprenderme la capacidad de aprendizaje de ella.

–¿Apenas te vas dando cuenta? Debiste imaginarte lo que se te venía encima cuando dejaste que se acercara tanto a ti… Siempre te habías involucrado con vampiresas que tenían en claro que lo que pasara entre ustedes era simplemente básico y sin ningún compromiso de por medio. O eso había sido hasta ahora…

–No lo digo por eso… es que Jane me dijo algo más que me sacó de mi equilibrio.

–¿Qué fue?

–Verás, cuando le reclamé que Alec hubiera ido tras mi hija, Jane me insinuó que… –busqué la manera de decirlo sin sonar petulante y sobre todo, tratando de ser caballeroso, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo –¡Diablos!.. Jane dejó entrever que si yo era más _accesible_ con ella, tal vez se podrían evitar muchos problemas.

–O sea, si te metes en la cama de la vampirita, deja en paz a tu hija. –no pude evitar una mueca de desagrado. Dicho en voz alta, sonaba realmente repulsivo.

–Siento pena por ella, atrapada en el cuerpo de casi una niña, pero con las necesidades de una adulta… Me sacó de mis casillas y le grité que soy un asesino pero no un pedófilo.

–¿Y cómo reaccionó? Me hubiera encantado verle la cara.

–Se rió cruelmente antes de decirme que después de todo sí lo era, pues mi última conquista apenas tiene nueve años de edad. Me lo dijo con tal rencor, con tal satisfacción que le creí por un momento.

–Debes de estar de broma –dijo Neema mientras miraba apreciativa a Renesmee –Si esa chica tiene nueve años, yo soy una humana rubia de ojos azules.

–Le pregunté su edad y cree que tiene unos veinte o veintiún años de edad. Pero no lo recuerda y después de todo, ¿qué sabemos de los semi-vampiros? Antes de llegar a los Vulturi, jamás hubiera creído que pudiera existir alguien como ella o como Apolo.

–No deberías dejar que el asunto de su edad te de demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza. Es obvio que es una tontería eso de que sea una niña todavía… –Neema suspiró profundamente, era evidente que para ella todo sonaba bastante retorcido –Creo que no me atrevería a darte algún consejo porque realmente todo suena bastante complicado y no tendría ni idea de qué decirte, salvo que tengas cuidado. Si llegan a descubrir que estás jugando a dos bandas… creo que no necesito decirte a lo que tendrías que enfrentarte. Pero recuerda algo: Atena no es Maia.

–¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

–A que creo que en Atena ves la oportunidad de compensar el que no hayas podido salvar a Maia. Son dos personas diferentes, dos situaciones diferentes…

Estuve a punto de replicarle una respuesta bastante mordaz, pero un grito procedente del centro de la sala desvió nuestra atención: Renesmee sangraba y de pronto se vio rodeada de un grupo de vampiros cuyos ojos brillaban de sediento interés.

–Déjame ver la herida.

–No quiero.

–No seas niña

–No seas odioso.

Renesmee estaba sentada sobre la cama, con una mueca que reflejaba su obstinación y su enojo. Sabía que estaba siendo bastante irracional su comportamiento, pero no podía evitar maravillarme con su belleza, sobre todo cuando se enojaba.

–Ya te expliqué que lo nuestro no tiene nada que ver con Aro o con el poder de Chelsea…

–Disculpa si no te creo… ya me mentiste una vez, ¿quién dice que no lo vas a hacer de nuevo?

Me quedé callado, sin estar seguro de rebatir eso.

–Además, no fue más que un rasguño. –Dijo mientras se miraba la palma de la mano derecha, justo donde una de las dagas le había cortado. La herida aún estaba fresca y el suave aroma de su sangre se colaba con fuerza por mi nariz.

–Deberías cubrir el corte con algo. Aunque tu sangre es poco apetecible para nosotros, eso no quiere decir que no sea una tentación… Neema y yo logramos salvarte por los pelos, un segundo más y dudo que alguno de los otros vampiros se hubiera detenido.

–Supongo que debo de darte las gracias nuevamente…

–No tienes que darme las gracias, no me debes nada.

–Supongo… en fin, ya estoy a salvo en mi habitación, así que no te quito más tu tiempo. Alguna de tus noviecitas debe de estar impaciente esperando por ti. O tal vez quieras ir con mi "_papi_" Aro a darle el reporte de cómo vas con la misión que te encomendó: acostarte conmigo para tenerme tranquilita y cooperando.

–Cuando te lo propones eres insoportable, mujer…

–¡Lo mismo digo! –bufó con más furia si eso era posible. –Ándale, vete con Renata, Neema o cualquiera de esas… De seguro están ansiosas esperando por tus _atenciones_.

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero lo voy a hacer porque parece que a tu cabecita le encanta armar historias que no son reales. –le dije exasperado. Había tratado de explicarle una y otra vez que las cosas entre nosotros no habían sido como ella pensaba sin resultado alguno y sinceramente, yo también empezaba a exasperarme.

–¡Pues yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, salvo que te largues y me dejes tranquila!

–¡Si estuve contigo fue porque yo así lo deseé…!

–¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Me importa un bledo lo que digas! ¡Vete y no vuelvas más! –Me gritó al tiempo que me aventó una de las almohadas de la cama. Intuí que si esquivaba el golpe con mi telekinesis, ella se pondría más enojada, así que recibí de lleno el blando impacto sobre la cara.

Renesmee estaba furiosa y era obvio que mis palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Tal vez sí sería buena idea alejarnos uno del otro por un rato, para que nuestros temperamentos se calmaran un poco y pudiéramos hablar civilizadamente.

La miré intensamente antes de dirigirme a la ventana y subir a través del barandal del pequeño balcón para impulsarme y alcanzar el techo. No quería que se dieran cuenta el resto de los vampiros de mi ausencia y mucho menos que Awka descubriera que le había dejado sola; pero tenía que irme de ahí ya, tanto para dejar que ella se tranquilizara como para yo no perder los estribos con su cabezonería. Tal vez una pequeña carrera a través de los techos de los edificios de Volterra pudieran ayudarme.

Llené mis pulmones con el aire sereno de la noche mientras alzaba la mirada para contemplar el cielo estrellado que se extendía sobre mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me permitía mirar las estrellas, algo que hacía a menudo de pequeño y que incluso, durante los días de aciago encierro a causa de la guerra, también lo hacía en compañía de mi hija. Esperábamos a que todas las luces del edificio se hubieran apagado y entonces, abríamos la ventana del estrecho departamento donde nos ocultábamos para observar las estrellas. En una ocasión vimos una estrella fugaz a la que le pedí que sin importar lo que me sucediera a mí, Maia y Annie siempre estuvieran seguras y en un lugar mejor a la pocilga en la que habíamos tenido que refundirnos.

Esbocé una mueca irónica. Después de todo lo que había tenido que experimentar, no cabía duda de que no había lugar para la magia ni los milagros en un mundo tan retorcido como éste, poblado de soberbios y egoístas humanos y de monstruos como yo.

Decidí que no tenía caso dejar que mis pensamientos siguieran por esos derroteros. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me permitía pensar en ello, no tenía caso lamentar lo que ya estaba hecho; lo único que quedaba era cuadrar los hombros y aguantar las cosas como vinieran, era la única forma de sobrevivir sin perder la cordura.

Emprendí la veloz carrera a través de un techo tras otro. En algunos casos dando saltos humanamente imposibles, pero que gracias a mi condición de vampiro, aumentaba la emoción de este tipo de ejercicios. Si había alguna ventaja de ser un monstruo, era la increíble fuerza y resistencia física que poseíamos; éramos capaces de lograr cosas que ni en nuestros más grandes sueños humanos hubiéramos podido visualizar.

Sabía que era poco probable que alguna persona detectara mi presencia, pero aún así decidí aumentar más la velocidad de mi carrera; una de las reglas como miembros de la guardia, era evitar a toda costa que la gente de esta ciudad se enterara de nuestra existencia. Aro, Cayo y Marco amaban tanto a Volterra que incluso nos prohibían cazar dentro de los límites de la ciudad o alimentarnos de algún lugareño. Si teníamos sed, la teníamos que saciar fuera de las murallas de la ciudad, eso sí, vigilando que la víctima no fuera habitante de Volterra.

Justo cuando alcancé el techo de la _Basílica di Santa Maria Assunta_, paré en seco mi avance. Alguien me seguía, estaba seguro. Giré el rostro de un lado a otro, buscando a aquel que me perseguía mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba en posición de ataque; me puse alerta y mis cinco sentidos se maximizaron. Respiré hondo, buscando identificar en mi mente el efluvio de mi perseguidor, pero su aroma no me resultaba familiar.

–Un telekinético. Vaya, sí que los Volturi se han esforzado buscando piezas interesantes para su colección. –La voz grave sonó a mis espaldas. Aunque hablaba pausadamente, mi instinto me decía que no debía confiarme de él.

–¿Quién diablos eres y cómo sabes de mi don? –pregunté mientras me giraba para mirarle de frente. Era un vampiro, de eso estaba seguro, aunque sus desconcertantes ojos color dorado me hicieron dudar por un momento. Pero podía reconocer el aroma, el tono pálido como el yeso a pesar de tener un ligero matiz oliváceo en la piel; su pelo era negro y al hablar le noté un ligero acento, como español.

–Porque yo también poseo uno, ¿sabes? Yo puedo detectar si un humano o vampiro posee un don y de qué tipo… Hace mucho tiempo formé parte de la Guardia, al igual que tú.

–¿En serio? No creo recordarte.

–Fue hace demasiado tiempo…

–¿Qué buscas? Sabes que no permitimos que vampiros forasteros se queden mucho tiempo por aquí.

–Busco a mi sobrina y sé que tú la tienes.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras. ¿Sería posible que fuera familia de Renesmee? Lo miré con ganas, tratando de encontrar parecido entre su rostro y el de ella, pero no hallaba ninguno. De pronto recordé que hacía apenas un par de días, un tal Eleazar y un amigo de él, Jasper si mal lo recordaba, habían venido a Volterra solicitando la ayuda de los Vulturis para encontrar a alguien de su clan. Awka había mencionado que Eleazar había sido un empleado de la guardia, ¿significaría que…?

–¿Eres Eleazar?

–¿Conoces mi nombre? –trató de disimular su sorpresa al escuchar su nombre en mis labios.

Nos miramos retadoramente, midiéndonos mutuamente. Supuse que si había sido uno más de la guardia, poseería destreza para la lucha, pero yo también era endemoniadamente bueno en las batallas y esta vez no sería la excepción.

–¿A qué has venido, Eleazar?

–Ya te lo dije, vengo en busca de mi sobrina.

–¿Y cómo sabes que está aquí, en Volterra?

–Porque conozco como piensan los Vulturi, sé que hace mucho tiempo deseaban atraparla y justamente ahora que ha desaparecido de su casa, los sospechosos más probables son ustedes.

–¿Cómo se llama tu sobrina? Tal vez haya escuchado su nombre antes y…

–Renesmee. Y no creo que solo hayas escuchado su nombre, has estado con ella. La otra noche, vi cuando la llevabas en brazos y la subías a tu auto… debo reconocer que conduces rápido, pues a pesar de mi carrera, no pude alcanzarles. Ayer vi que tu auto regresaba a la ciudad y he estado vigilando el castillo.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? –Pronuncié con ironía.

–Si es necesario. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que no me voy a marchar sin Renesmee.

–¿Y cómo sé que no es una trampa? Tal vez la quieras tú también como peón en un juego bastante retorcido.

–Tendrás que confiar en mis palabras. He venido por ella, tiene que regresar con su familia, con los Cullen. Están sufriendo demasiado por su ausencia…

"_Los Cullen_", el apellido retumbó con fuerza en mis oídos. Así que no había estado tan errado, Renesmee era una Cullen y los Vulturi pensaban utilizarla como arma contra su propia familia.

–Necesito más que tus palabras como prueba. Comprenderás que la palabra de un vampiro dista mucho de ser confiable.

Eleazar sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda hacia el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

–Tal vez esto te sirva.

Me entregó una pequeña foto donde se veía el rostro de tres perfectos y pálidos seres. Los tres parecían muy jóvenes; la mujer de la izquierda era de facciones finas y bellas enmarcada por una larga melena ondulada de un castaño profundo, la piel era tan pálida como el marfil y de inmediato supe que se trataba de un vampiro. El hombre del lado derecho del retrato tenía un rostro de pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios ía el cabello de tono cobrizo parecido al de Renesmee; y al centro de la imagen, estaba ella, rodeada por los brazos de los otros dos sonrientes seres. Tal vez fueran sus hermanos o sus primos, pero era evidente el amor que había entre ellos.

–Es Renesmee con sus padres, Edward y Bella Cullen.

–¡Pero si parecen de la misma edad los tres! No me lo puedo creer.

–Edward fue convertido cuando apenas tenía 17 años, de eso hace más de un siglo. Bella lo fue a los 19 años… Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, sino ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a dar a mi sobrina por las buenas o tendremos que pelear hasta que uno de nosotros acabe con el otro? Y te aseguro que esta noche no estoy dispuesto a perder.

Volví la vista una vez más a la fotografía que aún tenía entre mis manos. Tal vez la suerte sí existía después de todo, porque de alguna manera tenía que explicar que se me presentara esta oportunidad de ayudar a Renesmee sin que tuviera que arriesgarse en la lucha Después de la herida que había sufrido esa tarde, la perspectiva de ponerla en peligro se me antojaba insoportable… Sí, tal vez hubiera una forma de solucionar esto sin poner en peligro a ella o a Annie. Mi mente ya estaba trabajando en ello.

–No va a ser necesario que peleemos. Te voy a ayudar.

–¿Así tan fácil? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Eleazar receloso. Al parecer, conocía bastante bien la forma de actuar de los Vulturi, así que no debía ofenderme ni extrañarme su desconfianza.

–Porque se lo prometí… Ella recibió un golpe en la cabeza y perdió la memoria; no recuerda nada de su pasado, salvo un par de cosas que gracias a su don ha logrado "ver". La explicación es bastante larga y creo que ella podrá contártela mejor cuando estén fuera de aquí.

–Pareces sincero, pero aún así, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti? Como dijiste antes, la palabra de un vampiro no es muy confiable.

–No puedes confiar en mí, pero no te queda otro remedio. Te voy a entregar a Renesmee con dos condiciones.

–¿Cuáles?

–La primera es que no le avises a su familia todavía que ya la encontraste. –Eleazar estuvo a punto de protestar, pero seguí hablando para evitar que me interrumpiera –Si ellos se enteran ahora mismo que ella está aquí, júralo que vendrán a tratar de rescatarla cuanto antes, y eso sería demasiado arriesgado para ustedes y para ella. Aro ha convocado a toda la guardia, los aventajaríamos en número y esto terminaría siendo una carnicería para su bando. Avísales una vez que estén lo bastante lejos de Volterra.

–Supongo que tienes razón… Está bien, acepto. ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

–Que me des tiempo para prepararlo todo. Esto tiene que ser un trabajo limpio y bien hecho. El más mínimo error y la guardia iría tras ustedes hasta darles caza.

–¿Cuándo se haría el intercambio y dónde?

–Pasado mañana es el "Festival de Otoño", así que habrá mucha gente inundando las calles. Eso podía servirnos para distraer a los demás… Dentro de dos noches, justo cuando las manecillas del reloj marquen las doce, nos veremos dentro de la Basílica; ahí estaremos ella y yo.

–Bien. Supongo que tenemos un trato.

Eleazar estiró su mano hacia mi, la cual miré largamente antes de decidirme a estrecharla o no. Justo cuando nuestras manos se agitaron, me di cuenta de que eso significaba que mi tiempo con ella iba a llegar a su fin antes de lo esperado.

–Entonces, hasta dentro de dos noches.

No esperé su respuesta, salí corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo de los Vulturi. Iba a hacer las pases con ella, no iba a permitir que nuestros últimos momentos juntos estuvieran empañados por la rabia y el enojo; sabía que después de estas dos noches, no habría nada más para nosotros.

"_Ten cuidado con los que piensas. Dejar revivir viejos anhelos sería lo más estúpido que podrías hacer_".

Sí, mi mente tenía razón, pero por una vez en décadas decidí no escucharla. Tal vez sería la última vez que podría comportarme estúpidamente por alguien.

* * *

**OH SI, ELEAZAR APARECIÓ**

**Y VINO A RESCATAR A SU SOBRINA**

**PARECE QUE LAS COSAS NO SALDRÁN**

**TAN MAL DESPUÉS DE TODO..**

**..¿O SI?**


	28. Pérdidas

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

**PÉRDIDAS**

Como un tornado, Stanislav no paró hasta llegar a mi habitación. Con un ademán brusco, me solté de sus brazos para dejarme caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

–Déjame ver la herida.

–No quiero.

–No seas niña

–No seas odioso –puse una mueca por demás obstinada. Sabía que me estaba portando bastante irracional, pero ¡con un demonio! Descubrir que Stan estaba conmigo sólo por seguir órdenes de Aro me lastimaba demasiado.

–Ya te dije que lo nuestro no tiene nada que ver con Aro o con el poder de Chelsea…

–Disculpa si no te creo… ya me mentiste una vez, ¿quién dice que no lo vas a hacer de nuevo?

Tuvo la decencia de quedarse callado. La verdad no peca, pero incomoda.

–Además, no fue más que un rasguño. –Me miré la palma de la mano, observando el corte que aún sangraba. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que me tocara, ni aunque fuera para curarme la herida.

–Deberías cubrir el corte con algo. Aunque tu sangre es poco apetecible para nosotros, eso no quiere decir que no sea una tentación… Neema y yo logramos salvarte por los pelos, un segundo más y dudo que alguno de los otros vampiros se hubiera detenido.

–Supongo que debo de darte las gracias nuevamente…

–No tienes que darme las gracias, no me debes nada.

–Supongo… en fin, ya estoy a salvo en mi habitación, así que no te quito más tu tiempo. Alguna de tus noviecitas debe de estar impaciente esperando por ti. O tal vez quieras ir con mi "_papi_" Aro a darle el reporte de cómo vas con la misión que te encomendó: acostarte conmigo para tenerme tranquilita y cooperando.

–Cuando te lo propones eres insoportable, mujer…

–¡Lo mismo digo! –bufé con más furia si eso era posible. –Ándale, vete con Renata, Neema o cualquiera de esas… De seguro están ansiosas esperando por tus _atenciones_.

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero lo voy a hacer porque parece que a tu cabecita le encanta armar historias que no son reales. –Parecía que él también se estaba exasperando, lo noté por el ácido tono de su voz.

–¡Pues yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, salvo que te largues y me dejes tranquila!

–¡Si estuve contigo fue porque yo así lo desee…!

–¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Me importa un bledo lo que digas! ¡Vete y no vuelvas más! –Le grité al tiempo que le aventé una de las almohadas de la cama. Sabía que era un gesto bastante infantil, pero tenía ganas de desquitarme de alguna manera.

Stan se acercó al ventanal que daba a la calle, dedicándome una larga mirada antes de salir por él y desaparecer Dios sabe a dónde.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás, quedando tendida sobre la cama mirando el techo. La furia fue remitiendo lentamente para dar paso a la desazón; me empecé a sentir triste, algo deprimida… ¿era tan difícil que Stanislav se hubiera fijado en mí si Aro no se lo hubiera ordenado? Incluso ahora, cuando realmente creía que él se sentía atraído por mí, tal vez todo era una farsa, tal vez lo aburría hasta el hartazgo. Tal vez… tal vez la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, la noche que para mi fue maravillosa a pesar de ser la primera vez que estaba con un hombre en la intimidad, simplemente para él había sido una tarea más, una orden que tenía que ser ejecutada al pie de la letra.

Había estado entrenando por horas con Kaito a instancias de Stan, tratando de mejorar mi técnica de combate. Algunos como Awka, Dimitri, Heidi, Renata y Chelsea nos habían estado observando mientras soltaban un par de comentarios maliciosos sobre si no sería yo demasiado delicada y frágil para enfrentarme a los Cullen y sus "mascotitas". El comentario me molestó, no solo porque me consideraran tan útil como una "_Barbie_" sino por la forma en que menospreciaban a sus enemigos.

Kaito decidió que sería buena idea que practicara con las dagas, pues dominar ese tipo de armas en una pelea no era algo sencillo.

–Tal vez si supiera que Stanislav no le daría ni la hora si no fuera porque Aro se lo ordenó, se le bajarían esos humitos de princesa. Y más si supiera que yo también contribuí con mi don… –Le había dicho Chelsea a Renata en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que yo no les escuchara. Sus palabras me sacaron de concentración y una de las dagas había salido volando hasta caer a los pies de Renata; ella se agachó para agarrar el arma y entregármela en la mano.

–Toma.

–Gracias –dije al tiempo que extendía la mano derecha y Renata ponía la filosa hoja doble sobre la palma.

Me di la media vuelta para reanudar la práctica cuando Renata puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

–Espera…

De pronto, las conocidas lucecitas empezaron a desfilar por mis ojos antes de unirse y formar una potente luz blanca seguida de una imagen…

"_Si Apolo no puede controlarla, tendrás que hacerlo tú, Stanislav… Conozco tu fama con las damas, así que no sería mala idea que guiaras tus… atenciones en Atena. Es mucho lo que está en juego, así que tenemos que echar mano de todo con tal de tenerla totalmente bajo control… Incluso, si al final decides quedártela, por mi no hay problema…"_

La imagen era tan vívida que me provocó una instantánea ráfaga de furia y decepción. Con forme veía el recuerdo de Renata, iba apretando más y más la hoja de la daga en mi mano empuñada hasta provocarme un buen corte. No fue el dolor lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sino hasta que sentí el flujo cálido de mi sangre deslizarse por la mano y ver al grupo de vampiros rodearme con hambriento interés, fue entonces que me percaté de que podía estar en problemas otra vez.

Para cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Stanislav y Neema, quienes habían estado al fondo del salón, habían venido a mi rescate; él tomándome en brazos y sacándome en voladas de ahí mientras Neema se quedaba haciéndole frente a los demás, con ambas manos extendidas hacia ellos. Imaginé que les estaría aplicando su don, sea cual sea.

El breve trayecto del salón a mi habitación lo hice gritándole una retahíla de insultos a Stanislav.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa?

–¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Bastardo! ¡Mal nacido! ¡Ya sé que por órdenes de Aro y con la ayuda extra de Chelsea te acostaste conmigo!

–Eso no es cierto; ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo y conmigo.

No quise creerle, así que seguí gritando todos los insultos que se me venían a la mente. Descubrí que podía insultar en inglés, francés, italiano y español. Stan, por su lado, se había quedado en silencio hasta llegar a mi habitación donde empezamos a discutir y él terminó por irse de ahí.

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de despejar mis ideas. Me levanté y fui hasta el baño, donde abrí el grifo de agua y me enjuagué la mano herida; no tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, así que eso tendría que servirme por mientras. Tomé una pequeña toalla y envolví mi mano para detener el pequeño flujo que todavía emanaba de la herida.

Me volví a sentar en la cama, con la mirada perdida, sin tener idea de qué hacer a continuación.

–No deberías armar este tipo de dramas… Stanislav los detesta.

Giré el rostro para encontrarme con el rostro de Neema, que me miraba divertida.

"_¿Es que los vampiros tienen algún problema para tocar la puerta?_"

–Ah, Neema, adelante. Entra con toda confianza –dije sarcásticamente.

El andar de la vampira me recordó el de una pantera al acecho, ¿sería que venía por lo que quedaba de mi? Porque Renata y Chelsea habían hecho un gran trabajo para dejarme hecha poco menos que una piltrafa.

–¿Estás bien?

–Claro, ¿por qué no debería de estarlo? –dije con fingida ligereza –No todos los días te enteras que presionan a tu… a tu…

–¿A tu….?

–Guardaespaldas... eso… no todos los días una se entera que le pagan no solo por cuidarte, sino también para darte "servicios extras".

–Así que eso es para ti Stanislav, ¿sólo un sirviente?

–Sólo eso…

–Y lo que hay entre ustedes….

–Sólo es algo físico y calculado… Nada de ataduras, nada de compromisos.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te molesta? Si todo se limita a saciar las hormonas no tiene sentido este… berrinche de tu parte.

–Err… pues….–No supe qué responderle.

–Hace tanto tiempo que tuve tu edad, y aún recuerdo ese tipo de pasiones tan volátiles, llenas de fuego, de demasiados sentimientos… –Neema se sentó a un lado de donde estaba yo, y en su mirada había un dejo de nostalgia. –Recuerdo mi primer amor, mi primera pasión… peleas colosales que terminaban en ardientes reconciliaciones…

–¿¡Y quién está hablando de amor?! –entoné con brusquedad –¡Yo no estoy…!

–Tú estas irremediable y estúpidamente enamorada de mi amigo. Si quieres mentirte a ti misma, allá tú, pero lo cierto es que todo el drama de celos que has estado haciendo desde la mañana no es más que eso.

–¿Drama de celos? No sé de qué hablas. –pronuncié con un dejo de desprecio.

–Oh, cielo, he tenido clavada tu mirada celosa durante todo el día. Me di cuenta de inmediato.

–¿Y? ¿Vas a salir corriendo tras él para contárselo y que venga a pavonearse ante mí? Y aclaro, no estoy diciendo que tengas la razón.

–Oh, yo no pienso decirle nada a nadie… para serte sincera, en otras circunstancias ni me molestaría siquiera en hablar de esto contigo. Este tipo de dramas emocionales realmente me dan pereza.

–Entonces no entiendo qué haces aquí.

–Asegurarme que seas lo suficientemente buena para él.

Entorné los ojos, exasperada. Era lo único que me faltaba, que una exnovia de Stan viniera a jugar el papel de doctora corazón.

–Neema, de verdad que no quiero tocar el tema… y tampoco quiero ser grosera, pero ¿podrías dejarme en paz?

–Sólo déjame contarte algo y te prometo que te dejo tranquila, ¿vale?

–Como quieras…

–Stanislav no es alguien fácil, no es sencillo acercarse a él, es más, no permite que ninguno de su propia especie se acerque demasiado. Todo lo que pasó antes de que él fuera transformado en vampiro lo marcó de una manera que… –Neema parecía buscar frenéticamente las palabras correctas –Ha vivido demasiados años atormentado por no haber podido salvar a Maia y a Annie; odia ser lo que es pero lo acepta como una especie de penitencia por no haber podido cumplir el juramento que hizo de proteger a su familia. Nunca lo había visto sonreír sin un dejo de crueldad o de ironía… o eso era hasta ahora.

»Eres la primera a la que le ha permitido llegar tan hondo y tan rápido en él. Ni siquiera a mi, que soy lo más parecida a un amigo, me ha dejado llegar hasta donde estás tú; es demasiado orgulloso como para confesar algo así, pero me ha bastado con verlo junto a ti para darme cuenta de que sea lo que sea que sienta por ti, va más allá que representar el papel del obediente miembro de la guardia Vulturi. Stanislav será un empleado más de la guardia, tal vez conozca demasiado bien las reglas a seguir o incluso el montón de dinero que le pagan le haga ser tan disciplinado en su papel; pero a pesar de todo eso, nada, óyeme bien, absolutamente nada lo podría obligar a estar con alguien que no desee.

–Pero Aro…

–Aunque el mismísimo Satanás se lo hubiera mandado, nada en este mundo lo podría obligar a hacer algo que no quiere. Como te dije, es demasiado orgulloso y testarudo para doblegarlo del todo. Dale la oportunidad de explicarse, te aseguro que hay más de lo que Renata o Chelsea te pudieron haber dicho.

–¿Cómo sabes que ellas…?

–Querida, estoy segura que el castillo entero se enteró de todo… Tenemos un oído bastante agudo y tus gritos tampoco ayudaron a que todo se mantuviera con discreción. En fin, piensa en lo que te dije, ¿quieres? Es la primera vez que lo veo feliz, y dicen que incluso los condenados tienen derecho a tocar el cielo aunque sea una sola vez. No permitas que el oscuro y atormentado Stanislav Masaryk surja de nuevo.

–¿Qué ganas con esto?

–Nada, sólo quiero que mi amigo sea feliz… sea lo que sea que eso signifique para alguien como nosotros.

Neema se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta; se detuvo en el umbral y se volvió ligeramente para agregar: –Decidas lo que decidas, sólo te voy a pedir que no le digas que hablé contigo… No tengo ganas de dejar de este mundo todavía. –esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de desaparecer cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"_Tal vez Neema tenga razón y las cosas no sean como me las imagino… pero vi el recuerdo de Renata, 'escuché' lo que dijo Aro... ¡Maldición! _"

Me hice un ovillo tendida sobre la cama, dándole una y otra vuelta en mi cabeza a toda esa situación. No sabía qué hacer, porque por un lado mi orgullo me exigía no dar mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, pero por otro, tampoco deseaba que mis últimos días al lado de él estuvieran empañados por el rencor.

–¿Podemos hablar?

La voz de Stanislav sonó de repente, haciendo que me sentara casi de inmediato. Había vuelto, entrando por el ventanal por el que se había marchado; noté algo raro en él, pero no podía decir qué.

–No sé como te enteraste de lo que Aro me pidió…

–Entonces, ¿es verdad? –lo interrumpí ansiosa.

–Por favor, déjame hablar ¿quieres? Necesito explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas… –Stanislav dijo con el rostro serio. Estaba parado junto al ventanal, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, sin hacer el menor intento de acercarse a mí.

Asentí ligeramente, quedándome quieta yo también, aguardando a que hablara.

–Es cierto que Aro me pidió que me acercara más a ti; creía que yo podía hacer mejor el trabajo para el que habían encomendado a Awka. Pensó que si lograba que te engancharas a mi, serías más fácil de manipular.

–Eso te lo dijo en el banquete, cuándo te mandó llamar, ¿verdad?

–Sí

–Y casualmente, esa misma noche tuvimos sexo… –hacía rato que la furia se había desvanecido para dar paso al desasosiego. De pronto me sentía como una muñeca rota, vacía por dentro.

–¿Eso fue todo para ti, simplemente sexo? –enarcó la ceja, como si mis palabras no le hubieran gustado del todo.

–Yo… no… –me interrumpí medio exasperada –Ahora que sé que sólo seguías ordenes de Aro y que el don de Chelsea vino a servir como una especie de embrujo sobre nosotros, siento que todo se reduce a algo hueco y…

–Aro podrá dar las órdenes que quiera, pretender manejarnos como títeres, pero yo nunca hago algo que no quiero. Y esa noche yo quise estar contigo, necesitaba estar contigo… Aro, Chelsea y los demás desaparecieron para mí en esos momentos; eras tú lo único que existía e importaba…

–¿Cómo creerte? –no pude evitar que una lágrima se me escapara, a pesar de mis esfuerzos de mantenerse serena y controlada –Es difícil hacerlo cuando descubro una mentira encubriendo a otra… Lo vi, vi el recuerdo de Renata; ella estaba cerca, viendo y escuchándolo todo. Y tú estabas ahí, parado como un soldado recibiendo órdenes precisas.

–Renesmee… –con movimiento rápido se acercó a mí, quedando arrodillado a un lado de donde yo estaba sentada. Acarició mi mejilla con un movimiento suave de su mano –Confía en mi, lo que digo es verdad. Lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo que hay entre nosotros nada tiene que ver con lo que Aro me pudo haber ordenado.

–Ok, supongamos que es verdad eso, pero todavía está el don de Chelsea.

–Para que su don actúe, ella tiene que estar físicamente cerca de su objetivo. No es como que funcione a distancia o que el efecto de su don dure por horas. Así que Chelsea tampoco tuvo algo que ver entre nosotros.

Me miraba directamente a los ojos, con tanta intensidad, con tanto fervor que sería tan fácil creerle, sería tan sencillo dejarme ir…

–Nadie puede obligarme a estar contigo, a desearte. Lo hago porque lo quiero, porque lo siento.

–¿Y por qué yo? –me puse de pié, nerviosa, incapaz de seguir sentada un segundo más – Puedes tener a quien quieras… conozco cuatro o cinco que estarían más que dispuestas a ocupar mi lugar. –dije bajando la mirada, insegura de ser una competencia a la altura de las otras.

–Por que nadie es capaz de hacerme sentir esto…–se puso de pié también, acercándose con cuidado – Sólo tú.

Estábamos separados apenas por unos centímetros y, sin embargo, ninguna fuerza física podría haberme apartado de la proximidad de aquel poderoso cuerpo. El mero aroma de él me tenía inmovilizada. Cuando alcé la vista hacia Stan, con la boca seca y el corazón desbo cado, él me rodeó con los brazos. Un chorro de fuego líquido se derramó por mis venas y él deslizó las manos hacia mis caderas para apretarme contra él y reclamar mi boca con un inquietante beso.

Me besó entonces con el mismo erotismo con que me había hecho el amor. El mundo giró violentamente cuando él deslizó la lengua entre mis labios y exploró su sensible interior. Involuntariamente se me escapó un angustiado ge mido. Mis huesos se habían convertido en gelatina. Le rodeé el cuello con las manos tanto para profundizar el beso, tanto para evitar que se apartara de mí.

–Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido auténtico –dijo con voz entrecortada, con sus labios a unos milímetros de los míos. –Tú lo sabes, lo has sentido… esto no es algo que se pueda fingir.

Asentí suavemente, pues sabía que si trataba de hablar, la voz no me respondería. Le creía, a pesar de que el sentido común me gritaba que no podía dejarme convencer así como así; mi cuerpo entero había tomado una decisión.

Recordé las palabras de Neema, "_…es demasiado orgulloso como para confesar algo así, pero me ha bastado con verlo junto a ti para darme cuenta de que sea lo que sea que sienta por ti, va más allá que representar el papel del obediente miembro de la guardia Vulturi…_"

¿Tendría razón Neema? No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, pero tampoco podía evitar el vuelco en el corazón al imaginar que entre Stan y yo hubiera algo más…

–Eres preciosa… Tenía que regresar a ti y solucionar las cosas. No soporto la idea de que nuestros últimos días juntos los pasemos distanciados.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que Stanislav viera el brillo de desilusión en ellos. Al parecer, continuaba ceñido al plan original: una vez pasada la lucha, nos separaríamos irremediablemente.

De repente, las cortinas se empezaron a agitar con fuerza mientras los cristales del ventanal retumbaban violentamente. Lentamente me separé de él y me acerqué a la ventana, interesada de pronto en lo que sucedía afuera, aunque realmente lo que quería era poner un poco de distancia entre los dos.

Miré el cielo, sorprendiéndome la rapidez con que se había ocultado la luna tras un montón de nubles negras, que de tanto en tanto eran cruzadas por la centelleante luz de los rayos. Era el aviso de una repentina tormenta.

Las gotas empezaron a caer una tras otra, más aprisa cada vez mientras los rayos atravesaban con violencia el ennegrecido cielo. De pronto la luz se fue, sumiendo en las penumbras la ciudad entera.

Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon por la cintura mientras depositaba un frío beso en un costado del cuello.

–Cinco noches…

–Es todo lo que nos queda… –pronunció él, entendiendo lo que quería decir. –Te necesito, Renesmee…

De la garganta de Stan escapó un sonido grave. Me estrechó con fuerza casi dolorosa, acallándome con su boca, con un beso tan ardiente que me dejó sin aliento además de sin palabras. Hundió las manos en mis cabellos sueltos, manteniéndome inmóvil mientras con la lengua saqueaba mi boca y la saboreaba profundamente, de un modo que hizo que me fallaran las piernas. El beso fue brusco, ardiente, apasionado. Fue salvaje, violento y, de un modo extraño, de lo más tierno. La habitación pareció girar a mi alrededor; las paredes parecieron desaparecer. Me tambaleé y seguramente hubiera caído si él no me hubiera estado sujetando.

El beso se volvió más profundo y apasionado; Stanislav buscó con su mano mi pecho, lo acarició a través de la suave tela de mi blusa, provocándome un estremecimiento en mi interior y sentí calor en el vientre, un calor que se extendió a las piernas y se infiltró en lo más hondo, dejándome ansiosa.

–Stanislav… –susurré

Le devolví el beso con la misma pasión, sorprendida ante la ansiedad que surgía de mis entrañas. Lo necesitaba como jamás lo había imaginado. Algo estaba cambiando esa noche, estaba segura; mi cuerpo, su cuerpo me lo gritaban.

Tomé aire con fuerza cuando los fríos dedos de Stan se deslizaron debajo de mi blusa, cubriendo un pecho mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello. Los besos húmedos y fríos, pero ardientes a la vez de él me quemaban en la piel; sus gentiles manos me acariciaron e instigaron hasta que creí que me desmayaría.

Me ayudó a quitarme la blusa, dejándola caer al piso mientras besaba la desnudes de mis hombros y siguió hacia abajo, provocándome nuevas sensaciones cada vez que sus labios tocaban mi piel. Empezaron a temblarme las piernas mientras el suelo parecía abrirse bajo mis pies y tragarme por completo. Se me escapó un sollozo bajo, no había imaginado nunca que pudiera sentir un placer tan intenso. Ardía en deseos por él, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y un dolor débil brotó fulgurante ente mis piernas.

Cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera albergar en esos momentos, se esfumó por completo cuando Stan volvió a besarme, sepultando mis pensamientos bajo la apasionada destreza de la boca y las manos de él.

Con desesperación, una a una de nuestras prendas fueron cayendo al piso. Una imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca, piel con piel se apoderó de nosotros, era como si no pudiéramos soportar la más mínima barrera entre nuestros cuerpos.

Sin dejar de besarme, Stan prácticamente me arrastró hasta la cama, depositándome con suavidad en el centro. Se detuvo un momento, para lanzarme una mirada cargada de deseo y necesidad antes de acostarse a mi lado.

–Dime qué necesitas… –me pidió en voz baja sin dejar de acariciar cada uno de mis puntos sensibles. Traté de mostrárselo con mi cuerpo, acariciándolo con mis manos a la vez que me arqueaba contra él –Dímelo –demandó, decidido a oír lo que quería oír. Me miraba con esos ojos carmesí que parecían devorarme –Dime qué necesitas.

Me temblaron los dedos de la mano cuando acaricié su hermosa boca y dije:

–Te necesito a ti, Stanislav

Gruño por lo bajo, penetrando mi cuerpo con un solo impulso que me elevó hasta el cielo; Stan salió con suavidad, entrando de nuevo, marcando un ritmo tan antiguo como el tiempo, despacio, con intención; Stanislav me levantó en vilo, sentándome en horcajadas sobre él.

–Eres mía… –pronunció con desesperación.

Intenté pensar, pero a duras penas si podía recordar respirar. Esas dos palabras me aturdieron más aún. Me aferré al cuello de Stan, con todo el cuerpo temblando de deseo y necesidad y los músculos del estómago contrayéndose. Dos fuertes acometidas más y sollocé su nombre; el estallido de placer nos tomó por sorpresa a los dos. La sensación fuerte y agradable de unidad fue tan increíble, tan inesperada que noté que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Afuera y otra vez adentro, con embates enérgicos que llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser y le lanzaban unas cálidas oleadas de placer que se propagaban multiplicándose. Me mordí el labio inferior y me aferré al cuello de Stan, acercándonos cada vez más un nuevo clímax.

El éxtasis me envolvió como una tormenta, empapándome con una dulce lluvia plateada. Me aferré a Stan, consciente de lo mucho que había llegado a significar para mí en ese lapso de tiempo juntos; pasara lo que pasara, jamás podría arrepentirse de cada minuto en sus brazos.

Fui derrumbándome sobre él y Stan se separó con delicadeza, acostándose a mi lado; me rodeo con los brazo mientras cerraba los ojos, agradecida por el sosiego que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Negué con la cabeza mientras con el dorso de mi mano limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas.

–No… creo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Lo cierto era que esas lágrimas eran a causa de la intensidad de lo que acabábamos de compartir. Noté que algo había cambiado, la pasión de Stanislav había sido demasiado vehemente, demasiado profunda, como si cada una de sus caricias tuviera un significado diferente. Era como si hubiera querido dejar grabada en mi piel cada beso, cada tacto, cada abrazo. Parecía el último acto de amor entre dos amantes, la despedida antes del final.

–¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó después de un rato sumidos en el silencio, con la lluvia del exterior como único sonido de fondo. Seguía rodeándome con sus brazos, sin hacer el menor intento de soltarme.

–Pensaba en… una tonterría.

–¿Si? ¿en qué?

–En cómo hubiera sido si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… Tú y yo siendo un par de simples seres humanos.

–Si te hubiera conocido siendo humano, si mi vida hubiera seguido su curso natural, bueno, creo que ni siquiera hubieras volteado a verme.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque seguramente sería tan viejo como para ser tu abuelo. No creo que una jovencita como tú se hubiera fijado en el carcamán que hubiera sido.

–Ja, ja, ja, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor hubiera desarrollado una terrible atracción por los venerables miembros de la tercera edad. –Stan sonrió con suavidad –Pero no me refería eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Más bien, a cómo hubieran sido las cosas si tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido siendo humanos, pero en el mismo tiempo y en el mismo espacio… Si nuestras vidas hubieran empezado su curso en la misma época.

–Tal vez… –suspiró profundamente –tal vez hubiéramos acabado en el mismo punto que estamos. Tú seguirías siendo igual de cabezota.

–Gracias –dije con sarcasmo –Y tú seguirías siendo insufriblemente arrogante…

–Probablemente, pero nos hubiéramos encontrado, de eso no tengo duda. Y, ¿Quién sabe? Si hubiéramos tenido una típica vida humana, tal vez hubiéramos terminado casados, con cuatro hijos, dos perros, tres gatos y viviendo en una casita amarilla de puertas y ventanas blancas con un gran jardín para que todos pudieran correr por ahí.

La imagen de los niños, tan parecidos a él, tocó una fibra sensible en mí. Tal vez hubieran sido dos niñas con mis ojos y mi cabello, y dos niños con las mismas facciones que él. Tal vez hubieran heredado mi cabezonería o tal vez hubieran sido tan disciplinados como su padre…

–¿De qué color eran tus ojos cuando vivías?

–Aguamarina, ¿por…?

–Estaba tratando de imaginarme a esos niños con tus ojos y mi cabello. Hubieran sido una buena mezcla…

–Tal vez.

–¿Nunca….? –de pronto me acobardé en lanzar la pregunta.

–¿Qué? Anda, dime. –Me animó. –No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas qué ibas a preguntarme.

–Es sólo que… me preguntaba si… ¿Has pensado en tener más hijos?

Sentí como el relajado cuerpo de Stan se envaraba tenso al escuchar mi pregunta.

–No. No pienso pasar por eso nunca más.

–¿Por qué? –me giré para mirarlo a la cara, cuyas facciones se habían vuelto una pétrea máscara –Yo soy hija de un vampiro y una humana, eso quiere decir que tú…

–No –repitió nuevamente

–Pero Annie…

–Amo a mi hija y no creo que te puedas imaginar lo doloroso que ha sido tener que renunciar a ella, tener que ver su vida a la distancia y asimilar que ella un día se irá definitivamente… No creo poder soportar pasar por eso nuevamente. Ningún padre resiste la pérdida de un hijo, mucho menos la de dos o tres. –Tuve que desviar la mirada, sus ojos eran dos pozos de tormento que desgarraban el alma de solo verlos.

–Pero si tuvieras un hijo ahora, no sería un simple y frágil ser humano.

–Sí, pero no podría arrastrarlo a este estilo de vida. Además, ¿qué tipo de padre sería? No podría darle la infancia normal y feliz que todo niño merece… No podría siquiera darle cosas tan básicas como llevarlo a la escuela o ir al parque a jugar con él o ella. Sería traer a un inocente a arruinarle la vida…

–Yo soy mitad vampiro, mitad humano y creo que no me ha ido tan mal…

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Has sido secuestrada por un montón de vampiros que te quieren usar como arma en una guerra que no es tuya. Perdiste la memoria en el proceso, así que no sabes qué tan bien o que tan mal te ha ido en realidad. Aparte de eso, no sabemos cuánto tiempo viven los de tu clase…. Y como te dije antes, no creo que podría pasar por el proceso de ver morir a un hijo nuevamente.

–¿Crees que nosotros, los semivampiros, podemos morir algún día?

–No sé, supongo. Tienen un corazón que late, tal vez también tenga una fecha de caducidad como el del resto de los humanos.

–Nunca había pensado en eso… Creí que tal vez llevábamos lo de inmortales en los genes…

–Tal vez sí, o tal vez no… No sé mucho sobre ustedes…

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, cada quien sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sentí tristeza por él; creo que nunca había entendido del todo el dolor que debió experimentar al perder a su familia de esa manera, el dolor que aún sentía por tener que haber renunciado a su hija, a tener que ser un simple espectador a lo largo de la vida de Annie… Debía doler tanto que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso nunca más.

–¿Por qué dijiste que mi sangre no es apetecible para ustedes? –pregunté de pronto, recordando lo que me había dicho antes.

–¿Qué?

–Cuando no dejé que me revisaras la herida, me dijiste que la cubriera porque aunque mi sangre no era del gusto de ustedes, no dejaba de ser una tentación…

–Ah, eso –me apretó más contra su cuerpo al tiempo que depositaba un beso en mi cuello. –A los vampiros no nos gusta la sangre de otro vampiro, tiene muy mal sabor.

–¿Cómo lo saben? Creí que ustedes no sangran.

–En teoría. Lo que pasa es que nuestra piel es tan dura que ninguna arma humana puede atravesarla; de hecho, los colmillos de otro vampiro es lo único que puede desgarrar nuestra piel. Como parte de la guardia, he tenido que combatir y acabar con vampiros que han roto las reglas de nuestro mundo; la única forma de matar a un vampiro es cercenando su cuerpo y prendiéndole fuego. La parte más asquerosa de todo es tener que morder la piel y por ende, terminamos saboreando la sangre de nuestro oponente…. Realmente es repulsivo.

– Mi sangre… tú… ¿por qué no me atacaste? Dijiste que a pesar del sabor, aún así era una tentación. Después de todo, eres un vampiro y sería lógico…

–¿Esperabas que te matara? –dijo medio burlón –Te he visto sangrar antes, aquella noche en el bosque.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me sacaste así del salón?

–Por precaución. Aunque tu sangre dista de ser apetitosa para nosotros, no deja de ser sangre. Cualquiera de ellos al ver el borbotón carmesí se hubiera sentido tentado a morderte, aunque hubiera terminado escupiendo por el sabor.

–¿Tan malo es?

–Sí, bastante.

–¿Qué tan malo?

–¿De verdad quieres saber?

–Tengo curiosidad… lo confieso: soy bastante, obsesivamente curiosa.

–mmm, Tengo una idea… Muerde –me ordenó poniendo la parte interior de su brazo derecho, donde tenía apoyada mi cabeza, a la altura de mi boca.

Me quedé mirando su pálido y frío brazo, pensando que debía de estar bromeando. ¿Cómo iba a morderlo? Porque a parte de que su piel era bastante dura, no quería hacerle daño.

–Mujer, hazme caso. Muérdeme.

–Pe-pe-pero…

–¡Hazlo!

Refunfuñando, hice lo que me ordenó.

–Bien, pon más presión… es como si me estuvieras haciendo cosquillas. ¡Más fuerte!

¡Debía estar loco! A pesar de la dureza de su piel, sentí que la carne empezaba a ceder bajo la presión de mi dentadura.

–Presiona más –su voz sonaba tensa, señal de que mi mordida no era tan suave como pretendía hacerme creer. –¡Más, más, más!

Lo mordí con más fuerza si era posible, a pesar de que era también molesto para mí, pero sabía que si no hacía lo que quería, Stanislav no me dejaría en paz. De pronto, el sabor a sangre se coló por mis dientes, mi lengua y entonces entendí lo que me había dicho Stan sobre que a los vampiros no les gustaba el sabor de la sangre de los de su misma especie. Si bien, tenía el sabor óxido característico de la sangre, también sabía tan mal como un vaso de leche pasada. Lo solté de inmediato, tanto por el sabor desagradable, tanto porque si seguía un segundo más mordiéndolo, sabía que iba a terminar por arrancarle el trozo de piel del brazo.

–¡Yug! –dije escupiendo involuntariamente –¡Que mal sabes!

–Gracias. –dijo burlón –Pero te soltaste antes de tiempo.

–¿Querías que te arrancara el pedazo de carne?

–Te vendría bien saber cómo es desgarrar la piel de vampiro. Te podría ser útil… Aunque los mordiscos realmente efectivos son los que aplicas en el cuello

–Eso es lo que voy a tener que hacer cuando me enfrente a Isabella, ¿verdad? Porque si el objetivo de todo esto es que yo acabe con ella, clavarle mis colmillos es el único camino.

Stanislav guardó silencio.

–Siempre hay más de un camino… ten eso presente. –dijo al fin.

–¿Pero…?

–Shh… creo que hay más de una forma de pasar la noche que sólo hablando.

Me observó con esos feroces ojos rojos, apretándome contra su cuerpo, como deseando estar nuevamente dentro de mi. No necesité nada más para entender sus deseos, una sola mirada bastó para alcanzar el cielo nuevamente en sus brazos.

–¿Estás lista?

–Sí… –dije al tiempo que me echaba una última mirada en el espejo. Esa noche iba a salir con Stanislav, era una especie de primera cita entre nosotros. Aunque no tenía un gran armario de dónde echar mano, supuse que no estaba tan mal. Había optado por usar unos skinny jeans azul marino y una blusa tipo halter del mismo color con una especie de _ruffle_ al frente y totalmente descubierta de la espalda. Me calcé unos zapatos tipo flat, pues Stanislav me había pedido que usara algo cómodo, ya que esa noche íbamos a caminar un buen rato.

Me di los últimos toques al peinado; había optado por recogerme el pelo en un suave moño despeinado. Ok, ok, tal vez me estaba esmerando demasiado para ir a dar una simple vuelta por el "_Festival de Otoño_", un evento que se desarrollaba por las callecitas de Volterra, pero siendo honesta, quería dejarlo sin aliento.

–¡Wow! ¿Qué le pasó al negro? –dije sorprendida. Por primera vez lo veía usando ropa que no fuera negra.

–Bueno, te habías estado quejando de que sólo conocía el color negro. Y ya ves, estabas equivocada. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como para restarle importancia al asunto. Llevaba una sencilla camisa manga larga en azul Oxford con un par de vaqueros y botas. Podría ir vestido como un vagabundo, y aún así, sería capaz de quitarme el aliento. –Vámonos. El sol se ha metido al fin, ya podemos andar libremente por ahí.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

–Lo que duren tres pares de lentes de contacto –dijo sonriendo mientras daba una palmada al bolsillo de la camisa. Sus ojos ya no eran rojos, sino de un café bastante peculiar.

–Me gustaría verte con el color original de tus ojos…

–Bueno, es bastante difícil. Aún con lentes de contacto verdes, al mezclarse con el rojo habitual de mi iris, terminan siendo castaños. En fin, es hora de marcharnos.

Me tomó de las manos y salimos de ahí.

El palacio Vulturi estaba bastante quieto. Algunos se habían marchado de cacería, lejos de la ciudad como marcaban las reglas. Sólo un grupo más pequeño se había ido más lejos; Cayo y Aro decidieron que sería una buena idea que un grupo de avanzada se fuera a América a vigilar a nuestros enemigos. Sabían que el factor sorpresa era un elemento bastante importante dentro de las batallas. Había temido que mandaran a Stan en ese grupo, pero para mi alivio, los elegidos fueron Demetri, Kaito y otros dos vampiros que habían decidió unirse a la batalla de último minuto, Eric (que al parecer había sido un sanguinario vikingo allá por el siglo X) y Atila. Los dos eran descomunalmente fuertes y bastante agresivos. Los había visto un par de veces, tratando de mantenerme fuera de su camino. Me daban miedo.

Llegamos a la calle y nos mezclamos entre la gente, como si fuéramos un par de habitantes más de la ciudad.

–No es como las festividades de San Marcos, pero es igual de concurrido.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De la fiestas de la ciudad. San Marcos, o mejor dicho, el Marco que tú y yo conocemos, es el patrono de la ciudad; cada año se hace una celebración en su honor, inundándose por completo la ciudad tanto de habitantes como de turistas… Según la tradición, Marco se encargó de ahuyentar a todos los vampiros de Volterra…. Irónico, ¿no?

–Totalmente… Eso quiere decir que Aro, Cayo y Marco deben ser bastante viejos.

–Tan viejos como el tiempo. Nadie sabe en realidad cuánto tiempo tienen en este mundo; hay quienes incluso creen que ellos son los primeros monstruos, los que iniciaron todo.

–Nunca pensé que un personaje histórico fuera parte de los Vulturi. Debe ser raro leer sobre ti en los libros…

–Te sorprendería saber la historia de algunos de ellos… ¿te suenan los nombres de Eric el Sangriento, Atila, Nerón…?

–¿Te refieres a que son los mismos que…?

–Así es. Los Vulturi no coleccionan nada más ejemplares con dones, también aquellos que sus nombres serán leyenda por siglos... En fin, basta de hablar de los Vulturi, esta noche es sólo para ti y para mí. Será como si hubiéramos sido un par de simples seres humanos más del montón.

Sonreí mientras entrelazaba con fuerza mi mano con la suya. Había algo distinto, estaba segura pero no sabía el qué; desde hacía dos noches, cuando Stan había regresado de su paseo después de nuestra discusión, me di cuenta que había algo diferente en él… Me estaba volviendo loca tratando de descubrirlo. No es que de pronto hubiera cambiado su comportamiento conmigo o que la rutina en la que normalmente nos desenvolvíamos se hubiera alterado en algo. Pero…, ¿cómo explicarlo? Eran pequeños detalles, como buscarme con la mirada aún y cuando estábamos a extremos opuestos de un salón; o la forma de cuidarme, no como obligación o como una posesión. A veces, cuando estábamos juntos, él parecía tener la mente en otro lado y de pronto, como que recordaba que yo estaba ahí y me miraba con un brillo extraño en la mirada. Si le preguntaba qué sucedía, simplemente sonreía y me decía que nada. Sí, había algo diferente, pero ¿por qué?

Sin darme cuenta, de pronto nos encontramos en la _Piazza dei Priori, _donde la Torre del Reloj se erguía orgullosa, dominando por completo el panorama. Me estremecí involuntariamente, mientras a mi mente regresaban aquellos recuerdos ajenos que se habían despertado la primera vez que había visto la torre.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Nada... sólo que tuve un especie de _deja vu_, como si ya hubiera visto esto antes…

–Tal vez ya habías estado aquí., ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea algún recuerdo que tu mente trata de liberar.

–Supongo…

Miré a mi alrededor nuevamente, viendo el ir y venir de la gente. Se escuchaba música de fondo a lo lejos, mientras que un grupo de bailarines entretenían a un grupo de personas a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba parada.

–¿Qué quieres ver primero?

–Ah… –sus palabras me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. –No sé… ¿De qué se trata este festival?

–Es una exposición de disciplinas artísticas. Se hace cada otoño y puedes ver exposiciones de pintura, fotografía, danza, conciertos; todo es al aire libre, en las diferentes _piazzas_ de Volterra… Mmm, creo que debí preguntarte primero si te gustaba este tipo de eventos.

–Stanislav Masaryk, ¿crees que soy una cabeza hueca que no aprecia las Bellas Artes? ¡Te equivocas! De hecho, adoro la música.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Tienes amnesia…

–Simplemente lo sé –dije alzando la barbilla con dignidad –Así que, ¡andando! Quiero verlo todo… –Tiré de su mano y avancé con paso firme entre la gente.

Caminamos de un lado al otro, riéndonos como chiquillos. Era la primera vez que lo veía relajado, sonriendo con facilidad. Supuse que se estaba tomando muy en serio eso de actuar como si fuéramos un par de humanos en su primera cita.

De hecho, hablamos de cosas que supuse se dicen la primera vez que sales con alguien. Descubrí que le encantaba la lectura y el cine. No sabía mucho de música, pero tenía en claro que detestaba el _heavy metal_. Sus colores favoritos eran a parte del negro, el blanco y el azul. Ah, y cuando había sido niño, tuvo un perro llamado "_Čokoláda_", "_chocolat_e" en checo.

Me hubiera encantado poder contarle cosas así sobre mí, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Mi vida, mis gustos, mi historia eran un misterio incluso para mí.

–Pronto tendrás tu vida de regreso –me aseguró cuando renegué de mi amnesia –Pronto podrás llenar los espacios en blanco de tu historia.

Habíamos llegado hasta un pequeño templete, donde un pianista acompañado de un saxofonista y un violinista, interpretaban suaves melodías. Cerré los ojos por un momento y sin darme cuenta, mis dedos empezaron a moverse al compás de la canción, como si estuviera tocando un piano en el aire. De repente, a mi mente se vino la imagen de un ángel de rostro sereno y pálido como el marfil. Era el mismo ángel que había "visto" mientras escuchaba "_Claire de Lune_" en aquel restaurante, el Edward de aquellos frenéticos recuerdos. Sí, ese ángel pertenecía a mi pasado, estaba segura pues solo invocar su rostro sentía una paz y un amor tan inmensos como el universo mismo.

–Supongo que sabes tocar el piano…– susurró en mi oido Sanislav, sacándome por completo de mi trance.

–¿Cómo?

–Tus manos se mueven como las del pianista.

–Oh… supongo que sí.

No sabía qué canción era, pero pude reconocer cada una de las notas. La melodía terminó, dando paso a una nueva.

–"_As time goes by_"

–¿Qué?

–La canción que están tocando. Creo que la última canción que escuché estando vivo… –su voz apenas fue un suave susurro. Imaginé que su mente había retrocedido a un tiempo bastante lejano y doloroso –¿Quieres bailar? –lo miré dubitativa –Vamos, dicen que hay que construir nuevos recuerdos sobre los tristes.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, me abrazó y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, acoplándome a su ritmo. No pronunciamos palabra alguna, nos limitamos a mirarnos a los ojos; de pronto me sentí transportada en el tiempo, a la época donde Stanislav era un hombre de carne y hueso. Imaginé cómo habría sido conocerlo, salir con él, enamorarme de él. Cómo hubiera sido si yo hubiera ocupado el lugar de Maia en su vida. Y por primera vez, envidié a alguien; envidié a Maia, le odie por haber tenido la oportunidad de tener a Stan para ella, de haber podido compartir su vida, haberle dado una hija, haberse ganado su corazón… Sí, estaba mal sentir eso por alguien que había fallecido, sobre todo en circunstancias tan tristes, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Gracias… –pronunció con suavidad.

–¿Por qué?

–Por esta noche… por todo.

Sonreí, sin saber qué contestar.

La canción terminó y para mi desilusión, él rompió nuestro abrazo.

–Es hora de cambiar los lentes de contacto…

Era la segunda vez en la noche que había tenido que hacerlo. Los lentes le duraban apenas dos horas, pues al entrar en contacto con los ojos de Stan empezaban a deshacerse poco a poco.

–Te espero ahí –dije apuntando hacia la fuente que estaba apenas a unos cuantos pasos –Creo que necesito sentarme un momento.

–¿Estas cansada?

–No realmente. Se metió una piedrita en mi zapato y necesito quitarla… Anda, ve antes de las lentillas se deshagan totalmente.

–Está bien, regreso en un segundo…

Lo vi desaparecer entre la multitud mientras tomaba asiento para sacar la molesta piedra de mi zapato.

–¿Quiere que le lea la mano?

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con el enjuto rostro de una mujer de pelo entrecano. Vestía con una larga falda y blusa de manga larga multicolores. Las delgadas manos, tan arrugadas como su rostro, estaban adornadas por un sinfín de pulseras y anillos. Una gitana.

–Lo siento, no tengo dinero…

–No voy a cobrarte nada.

–No, de verdad, gracias.

–Anda niña, te prometo que te diré todo lo que te depara tu futuro… –sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, tomo mi mano izquierda y la observó concienzudamente. –Vaya…

"_¿Vaya qué?_" me pregunté nerviosa, pues el rostro de la mujer se había quedado completamente serio. No creía que el destino pudiera adivinarse, pero aún así no pude evitar sentir un extraño presentimiento.

–¿Qué ve?

–Las líneas de tu mano son bastante interesantes… Aquí dice que vas a vivir una larga vida.

"_¡Qué novedad!_"

–Renesmee, ¿qué pasa? –Stan se había materializado de repente. Era obvio que el encontrarme así, con tal compañía lo había sorprendido bastante.

–Esta señora dice que voy a vivir mucho. –le dije con una mirada divertida, como si el designio fuera una especie de broma privada entre los dos.

–Ah, ¿y qué más ve?

La mujer ignoró la pregunta, pues seguía observando con bastante detenimiento mi mano. Supuse que estaría tratando de armar la historia que iba a contarme.

–Vas a vivir una vida larga, no cabe duda, pero no va a ser fácil. Vas a tener que pasar por muchas pruebas, vas a vivir cosas que probablemente te hagan dudar de ti misma. Esta línea –dijo mientras pasaba un áspero dedo por la larga línea superior de la palma, que al final se dividía en dos pequeñas pero firmes rayas –…es la línea del corazón. ¿Ves que parece como si estuviera tejida? Eso quiere decir que vas a llorar mucho, el amor siempre estará presente en tu vida, pero habrá demasiadas lágrimas de por medio; dos hombres jugarán un papel importante, tu destino está enlazado al de ellos de forma irremediable.

»Mientras estés con uno, el otro seguirá presente en tu vida, no podrás separarte de él. Son tres destinos que se vienen unidos desde vidas pasadas, son tu karma, un círculo que no tiene fin… También veo tres hijos en tu futuro, dos niños y una niña, que al igual que tú, serán muy especiales.

–Ok… este creo que ya no…

–¡Oh! –la mujer abrió los ojos espantada, como si hubiera visto algo demasiado terrorífico.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunté nerviosa –¿Qué ve?

Por toda respuesta, la mujer se santiguó mientras pronunciaba una retahíla de palabras en una especie de dialecto desconocido.

–Es hora de irnos –intervino Stanislav mientras sacaba la billetera y le entregaba un par de billetes a la mujer, quien aún con la cara de terror, se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

–Gitanos –murmuró entre dientes Stan –no le hagas caso. Inventan cualquier cantidad de tonterías con tal de sacarle el dinero a la gente.

–La verdad es que fue bastante convincente.

–Ese es su trabajo… Únicamente se dedicó a adornarte la historia que siempre le cuentan a todos, aunque debo reconocer que mezclar algunos preceptos del las religiones orientales, bueno, no me lo esperaba.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De lo que te dijo sobre las vidas pasadas y el karma. Según los que creen en esas doctrinas, el alma humana vive 7 vidas; en cada vida, tiene que mejorar lo hecho en lo anterior, ir mejorando su karma. Al llegar a su última vida, se evalúa el comportamiento de dicha alma para enviarla ya sea a uno de los siete cielos o uno de los siete infiernos que existen.

–Vaya… ¿y cómo sabes eso?

–Bueno, digamos que tengo toda una eternidad para leer.

–¿Te gusta leer sobre religión?

–religión, historia, política…

–¿Y crees en eso? ¿Crees que tenemos siete vidas para vivir?

–No. Si así fuera, entonces yo ya habría echado a perder mis siete oportunidades, pues me mandaron al peor de los infiernos. –dijo con ácido humor.

–Recuerdo que me habías dicho que eres protestante.

–Lo fui.

–¿Cambiaste de religión?

–No, simplemente soy ateo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –¿Y tú?

–Yo sí creo en Dios… pero no estoy segura de cuál religión… Aunque ese concepto de las siete vidas me gusta. Siete oportunidades para vivir y aprender de los errores.

–Si mal lo recuerdo, dijiste que querías visitar la Basílica, ¿cierto?

–Sí.

–Estamos a un par de pasos de ella, vamos

–¿No está cerrada? Ya casi son las doce de la noche.

–En Italia nunca hay una iglesia cerrada. Anda, ven. –Tiró de mi brazo con fuerza, prácticamente arrastrándome hasta la entrada de la iglesia.

Estaba bastante confundida, pues no estaba muy segura de que una cita terminara con la visita a una iglesia. De hecho, tenía una idea más pecaminosa de cómo podría terminar esta salida con Stan.

Llegamos hasta la altísima puerta verde de la Basílica, la cual para mi sorpresa estaba abierta. La entrada era un imponente arco de estilo romántico, con finos detalles en su moldura. Entré seguida de Stan, algo nerviosa de que alguien pudiera venir y regañarnos por estar ahí a esas horas; dí un par de pasos inseguros antes de percatarme que salvo por un hombre que estaba en una de las bancas cercanas al altar, la basílica estaba sola.

Con lentitud empecé a recorrer el largo pasillo, maravillada por la hermosura del edificio. Había una serie de majestuosas columnas de que separaban la nave principal de dos pasillos adornados con estuco. El techo abovedado, ricamente decorado en oro y varios colores, era algo que dejaba sin respiración. Había una serie de bustos bellamente esculpidos a lo largo de la pared pintada en blanco y gris, mientras el pulido piso de mármol blanco y negro se extendía hasta el altar. No cabía duda del gran valor cultural que poseía esa iglesia, siglos y siglos de arte, juntos en un solo lugar.

–Wow. Es bellísima…

–Renesmee… –el tono de voz de Stan se volvió demasiado serio, recordándome al Stanislav de los primeros días.

–¿Si?

–Es hora de partir.

–¿Ya tenemos qué regresar al castillo? –pregunté desilusionada. No tenía ganas de regresar aún. De pronto, las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a sonar.

–Ya es media noche.

–¿Y?

–Aquí termina todo. Es hora de que regreses a casa.

–¿Dé qué hablas?

–Eleazar… –pronunció con voz firme y en ese momento, el hombre que había visto al entrar a la basílica, se puso de pie.

–¿Qué…? ¿Quién es él?

–Soy Eleazar, Nessie –respondió el extraño de ojos dorados –¿Me recuerdas?

–No sé quien es –miré a Stan, buscando una respuesta –¿Qué es esto?

–Es tu tío, Renesmee. Ha venido para llevarte a casa. Esta noche regresas con tu familia.

"_¿Mi tío? ¿Mi familia?_"

–Pe-pe-pero la lucha, ellos… no…

Mi mente era una frenética lluvia de preguntas. Estaba aturdida, no entendía nada.

–No vas a tener que pasar por eso. Te prometí que pronto ibas a regresar a tu vida, sana y salva.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa –intervino Eleazar –Hay que salir de Volterra cuanto antes… Nessie, no tienes idea de cuánto te hemos extrañado. Han sido días demasiado negros para la familia. –Eleazar me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo me quedaba quieta, sin saber como reaccionar ante él. Porque por muy tío mío que dijeran que era, la verdad es que ni su nombre ni su rostro me sonaban de algo.

–Renesmee, necesito que entres al confesionario y te pongas la ropa que hay en la bolsa que está debajo de la silla donde se sienta el sacerdote.

–¿Qué?

–Es ropa nueva. Tenemos que despistar tu aroma, por si ellos se dan cuenta antes de que abandonemos Volterra. Date prisa, no tenemos tiempo qué perder.

–¿Tú también vienes con nosotros?

–Me voy, sí, pero a Londres; tengo que ir por mi hija. Ellos van a saber que yo te ayudé a escapar y…. Anda, haz lo que te pido.

Demasiado aturdida como para pensar con coherencia, entré al confesionario y saqué las prendas que había mencionado Stan. No muy segura si sería pecado usar ese lugar como una especie de vestidor, me cambié la ropa que traía por un sencillo conjunto deportivo negro y un par de tennis del mismo color.

Regresé hasta donde estaban Eleazar y Stan, quien también se había cambiado de ropa. Al parecer, esta operación de rescate había sido planeada con mucha precisión.

–Tenemos que irnos. Tengo un auto listo al otro lado de las murallas de la ciudad.

–Vamos entonces. Hay una salida por la capilla de San Octaviano que da a una callecita que nos lleva directo a las murallas.

Una vez más, me vi arrastrada por la impresionante fuerza de Stan, mientras Eleazar nos seguía a toda velocidad. Le eché un vistazo y comprendí que Eleazar también era un vampiro, aunque no entendía cómo era que él no tuviera los ojos carmesí como los demás.

–Stan, ¿podrías explicarme qué es todo esto? No entiendo nada…

–No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos. Cuando estemos lejos, te prometo explicarte las cosas con calma. Pero confía en mí, Eleazar es tu tío y va a llevarte a casa. Vas a estar a salvo con tu familia.

Cruzamos la basílica hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta que daba a una oscura calle. Sin detener la marcha, se enfilaron hacia la izquierda y empezaron a aumentar la velocidad de la carrera; traté de seguirles el ritmo, pero era bastante claro que ellos eran más rápidos que yo.

–Será mejor que subas a mi espalda.

–Pero…

–No hay peros que valgan. Sube, será más rápido así que arrastrarte para que mantengas el ritmo de nuestros pasos.

Le obedecí y me acomodé en su espalda, pasando mis manos en su cuello. No pude evitar temer que pudiera dejarme caer.

–Soy lo bastante fuerte para sostenerte. Relájate, pronto estaremos lejos de aquí –dijo, como adivinando mis temores.

Hundí mi rostro entre su cuello, mareada tanto por la velocidad con que se movía como por las preguntas que me asaltaban. Había dicho que me explicaría todo una vez que estuviéramos lo bastante lejos de Volterra, pero aún así, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

De pronto, las lucecitas empezaron a danzar ante mi, uniéndose para formar una ráfaga de recuerdos bajados de la mente de Stanislav. Vi su encuentro inicial con Eleazar, el retrato de mis padres que le había mostrado mi tío, los planes que fue trazando minuciosamente para organizar la huída; y también vi los recuerdos de los dos últimos días juntos. Y entonces, entendí todo, descubrí qué era "eso" diferente en Stan, de sus palabras, de sus caricias: era su forma de decirme adiós.

–Oh, oh…

–¿Qué pasa? –pronunció Stanislav al tiempo que levantaba mi cabeza. Ese "_oh, oh_" de Eleazar no sonaba nada bien.

–Tenemos compañía…

–¿Qué?

–Siento cerca el don de Jane y de otros más que no reconozco.

–¡Maldición! Tenemos que separarnos, es nuestra única opción. Hay que despistarlos.

–Bien… Conozco Volterra como la palma de mi mano, así que no será difícil moverme entre las calles. Nessie, será mejor que vengas conmigo.

–No, yo me quedo con Stan –dije nerviosa. No quería ser grosera ni herir los sentimientos de Eleazar, pero en esos momentos, en el único que confiaba era en Stanislav.

–De acuerdo… Nos reuniremos al otro lado de las murallas, al oeste de la ciudad. Cuida de mi sobrina, por favor.

–No necesitas pedirlo.

Eleazar giró a la izquierda de nosotros, perdiéndose en un minúsculo callejón, mientras Stanislav tomaba el rumbo contrario.

Era una loca carrera por un sin fin de calles oscuras. Sentí que el corazón me latía más a prisa de lo normal, como si se me fuera a salir por la boca; no pude reprimir un estremecimiento de miedo. Algo me decía que si era verdad que Jane y compañía venían tras nosotros, las cosas se iban a poner color de hormiga para Stan, Eleazar y para mí.

–Agárrate bien, voy a tener que hacer un par de maniobras para tratar de perderlos.

–¿Crees que están cerca?

–Tan cerca que puedo olerlos…

Stan empezó a trepar por la pared para alcanzar el techo de una de las casas y pegar un buen salto hasta el otro lado de la calle.

Cerré los ojos y en silencio recé porque pudiéramos huir de ahí los tres. Me daba miedo el solo pensar en la sádica Jane y su tortuoso don.

Stan se detuvo de pronto. Abrí los ojos, esperando encontrarnos ya fuera de la ciudad; pero lo que me encontré fueron los rostros de Neema, Awka y Alec cortándonos el paso en medio de un inmundo callejón atestado de basura y alimañas.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que pensaban huir como ratas. –pronunció Awka con malicia –Nunca creí que un par de piernas fueran suficiente para hacerte olvidar lo que es la lealtad, Stanislav.

Stan se cuadró de hombros al tiempo que yo me bajaba de su espalda. En un gesto protector, extendió sus brazos hacia atrás, como para asegurarse de que su cuerpo me resguardaba por completo.

–Déjenla ir. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede.

–Todo un caballero como siempre, lástima que eso no te sirva de mucho en estos momentos. –La voz de Jane sonó mientras su cuerpo emergía de las sombras. Tras de ella, venían Félix y Hashim, quienes venían arrastrando el cuerpo de Eleazar como si se tratara de un saco de papas. –Sabes que la traición entre nosotros no tiene cabida y que se paga con la muerte. Que desperdicio que alguien como tú vaya a acabar así.

–Neema… –la voz de Stan sonó decepcionada.

–Lo siento, Stan… Aro me tocó y supo de nuestra plática en el salón de entrenamiento.

–No puedes prestarte a algo así.

–Son las reglas. Además, es cuestión de supervivencia. Si no lo hago, me convierto en tu cómplice. Y, cariño, entre tú y yo, elijo salvarme a mi misma.

–¡Basta de tonterías! Awka, agárrala. Aro ordenó que la llevemos junto con Eleazar al castillo.

–¡No! –gritó Stanislav –No voy a permitir que le hagan daño. –Me acercó más a su cuerpo al tiempo que soltaba un rugido demasiado violento. Imaginé que les había enseñado los colmillos, dispuesto a atacar al primero que se acercara.

–¿Realmente vale la pena, _rafiki_?

– _Ano, zatímco Mohl bych zemřít pro ni bez váhání_...–

Eleazar trataba de zafarse de las manos de Félix y Hashim, dispuesto también a dar pelea.

Awka se acercó con pasos decididos hacia nosotros y Stanislav se lanzó al ataque. Ante mi asombro, su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente contra el piso, como si de pronto se hubiera quedado paralizado. Creí que Jane había aplicado su don en él, pero al instante descubrí a Neema con el brazo extendido hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su "amigo". Estaba paralizado, como si fuera una escultura; sólo era capaz de mover frenéticamente sus ojos.

En tanto, Awka aprovechó para agarrarme con brutalidad por los brazos, apretándome tanto hasta hacerme daño.

–Yo me hago cargo de él. –dijo solemne Neema –Ustedes llévense a esos dos al castillo.

–No te ofendas, pero no estoy del todo segura que seas capaz de darle el castigo que se merece. Después de todo, fuiste su amiga.

–¿Y de cuándo acá un vampiro puede ser amigo de alguien? Jane, sabes tan bien como yo que no somos de fiar como para ser un buen amigo… Pero si quieres una demostración…

Para mi horror, Neema clavó sus dientes en el indefenso cuerpo de Stan, desgarrando su piel sin clemencia.

–¡Noooooo! ¡Noooooooooooooo! –grité con toda el alma. Una mirada a los ojos de Stan me bastó para darme cuenta del dolor que estaba sufriendo, mientras Neema seguía tasajeando su cuerpo.

Me retorcí con furia, tratando de liberarme de los brazos de Awka, a pesar del dolor que me provocaba. Tenía que impedir que siguieran haciéndole daño a Stan; él no podía acabar así, él no podía dejar de existir así…

–¡Déjenlo! ¡Neema, por favor…! Te lo suplico, no sigas… no le hagas esto a Stan…

–¡Basta! –Jane se acercó y me asestó una furiosa cachetada –Es hora de irnos, Aro quiere verlos… Neema –dijo al tiempo que le aventaba algo plateado. Aquella lo atrapó en el aire, y con un rápido movimiento, levantó la tapa. Era un encendedor.

"…_la única forma de matar a un vampiro es cercenando su cuerpo y prendiéndole fuego._", me había dicho Stanislav mientras me explicaba cual era la única forma de acabar con un vampiro.

–Supongo que es hora de encender la fogata –pronunció con maldad antes de clavar sus dientes en el cuello de Stan y arrancar un buen trozo de piel.

No podía quería creer que fuera real; deseaba que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla…

–¡Tráiganlos! –tronó la orden de Jane y sin más miramientos, empezaron a alejarse con nosotros a rastras.

De pronto, me sentía demasiado débil para luchar. Sabía que la horrenda imagen del cuerpo destrozado de Stanislav era algo que jamás podría olvidar; sería el recuerdo que me acompañaría hasta el último día de mi existencia.

Nos habíamos alejado unos cien metros, cuando un luminoso destello amarillo surgió del lugar donde Neema se había quedado a terminar su tarea. Una violenta columna de humo, imperceptible para el ojo humano pero no para el nuestro, se alzó hasta el negro cielo mientras una suave brisa llevó el olor de carne quemándose.

Eso era todo. Ese había sido el fin de Stanislav Masaryk. Cerré los ojos, impotente…

"_Maia, ahora te toca cuidarlo a ti… Al final, regresó contigo._"

–Eleazar, Atena… –la voz de Aro sonó reprobatoria, como la del maestro decepcionado de las travesuras de su alumno –¡Qué lastima que las cosas tengan qué terminar así!

–No te vas a salir con la tuya, Aro… No tienes idea a quienes te enfrentas.

–Eleazar, no tienes idea cómo me entristece tu traición… No eras sólo un amigo, eras parte de esta familia a pesar de que nos abandonaste hace tiempo. Creí que por los buenos tiempos conservarías tu lealtad hacia nosotros…

–¿Lealtad? Creo que ni siquiera tú conoces el significado.

Estábamos en el castillo de los Vulturi, en el salón donde estaban los tronos de Aro, Cayo y Marco. A parte de ellos, como observadores de esta especie de jucio contra Eleazar y yo, también estaban Jane, Awka y Alec.

No me sentía capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Me sentía sin fuerzas, sin alma… Empezaba a importarme poco mi destino, único que ocupaba mi mente era Stanislav… Stan y su sonrisa franca cuando alguna de mis tonterías le divertía. Stan y la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando las cosas no salían como él lo planeaba. La forma en que parecía perder el control cuando estábamos juntos, como encerrados en una burbuja de cristal donde sólo existíamos él y yo…

–Cuando se entere la familia…

–¿Y quién se lo va a decir? ¿Ustedes? –pronunció con crueldad Aro –No lo creo… Apolo.

–¿Si, señor?

–Llévatela. Espero que esta vez logres controlarla bien… Y nada de alcohol, te vuelve demasiado inepto y estúpido

Mi mente estaba trabajando demasiado lento. Solo después comprendí que ese "llévatela" se refería a mi.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –me retorcí cuando Awka me sujetó por las muñecas. –¡Déjame! ¡Maldito animal!

–¡Suelta a mi sobrina! –gritó a su vez Eleazar.

–Vamos, princesa… Te dije que me las ibas a pagar una a una. –El rostro de Awka se desfiguró por la crueldad, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con maldad.

–No, ¡suéltame! –me retorcí con tanta fuerza tratando de liberarme de él, que terminé cayendo al suelo. Con una cruel sonrisa, Awka empezó a arrastrarme fuera de ahí, como si se tratara de un cavernícola.

–Ah, por cierto –dijo Aro interrumpiendo su salida –Cuando acabe la batalla, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Ya no tiene nada que pueda interesarme…En cuanto a ti Eleazar…

Con una ligera señal, Jane aplicó su don en el prisionero, quien cayó al suelo aparatosamente, retorciéndose de dolor. Un segundo después, Cayo se acercó con un objeto metálico que serpenteó en el piso, a un lado de Eleazar. Se escuchó un horroroso chirrido metálico antes de convertirse en un géiser de centellas y lenguas de fuego que salió disparado sobre el cuerpo de Eleazar. En cuestión de segundo, el cuerpo de aquel se encendió por completo, llenando el salón de humo y un aroma que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago de horror.

–La ofensa ha sido reparada –dijo satisfecho Cayo mientras observaba con deleite como se iba consumiendo el cuerpo de Eleazar. –La guerra por fin empieza.

* * *

OH NO..

ESTO NO ES BUENO..

SEGUIRÉ SUBIENDO MAÑANA!!

HOY NO HE LLEGADO, LO SIENTO

SALUDOS!!

GRACE =)


	29. Carnada

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

* * *

**CARNADA**

–¿Qué han sabido de Eleazar? –Me preguntó Seth mientras le dábamos los últimos vistazos al Ford Focus rojo que entregaríamos al dueño esa misma tarde.

–Aún nada. La última vez que se comunicó con los Cullen fue hace tres días. Dijo que creía haber encontrado una pista que podría llevarlo hasta el paradero de Nessie.

–¡Eso es fantástico!

–Sí, sólo que no quiso hondar mucho, porque no deseaba que nos hiciéramos falsas esperanzas y terminar desilusionados si la pista resultaba inútil.

–¿Y?

–Y nada. No hemos sabido nada más de él. Eleazar quedó en llamar en cuanto tuviera algo, pero… –mi voz se tiño de impotencia como siempre que tocaba el tema de la desaparición de Renesmee. –Edward está al límite, decidido a ir a Volterra esta misma noche, si es preciso, si Eleazar sigue sin dar señales de vida. Y yo estoy dispuesto a ir con él.

–Es demasiado peligroso –agregó Embry mientras revisaba el nivel de aceite del motor del auto –Ir a una ciudad controlada por la mafia vampírica es una locura… Esos no son pacíficos como los Cullen.

–Nadie ha dicho que fuera a ser tan fácil como "coser y cantar", pero no podemos seguir así un día más. Temo lo que pueda suceder con Nessie con cada día que pasa lejos de nosotros.

Embry y Seth se miraron entre sí antes de desviar la mirada al escuchar mis palabras. Sabía que ellos creían que era muy probable, casi seguro que Renesmee hubiera muerto la noche que desapareció en el bosque, había pruebas que parecían apuntar a eso. Pero también habían aprendido a callarse sus opiniones al respecto, pues sólo escuchar una palabra sobre ello, me hacía enloquecer de furia.

No era una situación fácil, pues al ser parte de la manada, nuestros pensamientos podían ser escuchados por el resto y sabía que en esos momentos mis atormentadas cavilaciones los estaba volviendo locos a todos.

Hacía más de un años atrás, mi padre me llamó para que regresara a la reserva y me hiciera cargo por un tiempo de dirigir a la manada, el necesario para que Sam pudiera retomar el control de su vida que había terminado sumida en el caos. El dolor que la pérdida de Emily significó para él, había estado a punto de destruirle junto con el resto de los chicos. Por eso había tenido que venir, para tratar de salvar a la manada.

Y ahora, quien estaba en una situación igual o peor era yo. Mi dolor, mis pensamientos tortuosos estaban haciendo que los demás se vieran afectados a nivel físico y mental. La mayoría estaba tensa, estresada y apenas si podían conciliar el sueño. Unos y otros empezaban a ser una especie de copia de mi mismo.

Ante tal situación, había empezado a tomar una decisión: en cuanto esta pesadilla se terminara, iba a regresarle el control a Sam y marcharme de ahí. No me sentía capaz de llevar a cuestas una responsabilidad así, no podía permitir que lo que me sucedía afectara a gente inocente. Además, era consiente que si quería estar con Renesmee, tenía que estar en constante contacto con los vampiros y de esa forma, jamás cesarían mis trasformaciones en lobo, incluso aunque llegara a desearlo. Era algo inherente a mi naturaleza, porque mi instinto de supervivencia mantendría por siempre latente a la bestia, lista para enfrentar a su enemigo natural.

Mientras siguiera entrando en fase jamás envejecería, así que no podía quedarme en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo sin levantar sospechas. Tenía que renunciar a La Push. Asimismo, siendo el macho alpha de la manada, condenaría al resto a vivir de manera similar, sin dejar de trasformarse, sin poder envejecer; eso sería injusto para ellos, pues significaría sobrevivir a todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos, incluso condenar a sus descendientes a vivir de la misma manera.

No, quedarme era arruinar la vida de todos. Seth, Embry, Paul y los demás merecían una vida normal, una vida lejos del mundo de los vampiros, la inmortalidad y mitos ancestrales. Incluso Leah, a quien la mayoría detestaba por su terrible carácter, tenía el derecho de intentar ser una mujer normal o lo que se entendiera por eso; ella guardaba la esperanza de que si pasaba el tiempo suficiente sin estar entrando en fase, tal vez su cuerpo empezara a funcionar como el de cualquier otra, dándole la oportunidad de ser madre.

–Hermano, –pronunció Seth interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones –decidas lo que decidas sabes que estamos para apoyarte. Y si incluye ir a Volterra, que así sea.

–Gracias, pero no puedo permitir que me acompañen. Sería demasiado peligroso para ustedes.

–¿Crees que te permitiríamos ir solo? Somos un equipo, una hermandad y tus peleas son las nuestras.

Me limité a sonreír con agradecimiento. Me conmovía su apoyo, el que estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgarse de esa manera por ayudarme, pero dijeran lo que dijeran, el único quileute en Volterra sería yo.

–Seth, ¿podría ir a patrullar esta noche en tu lugar? –dijo Embry de pronto.

–¿Cómo?

–Mañana es el día de descanso de la doctora Young y voy a llevarla a cenar a un buen lugar. –Embry se escuchaba bastante animado. Imaginé que la doctora Young de la que hablaba era Emma Young, la hermana menor de la difunta Emily Uley. Emma había llegado un par de semanas atrás para trabajar en la clínica de Forks y atender también un consultorio dentro de la reserva.

–¿Y ella está enterada de que tienen una cita?

–No, pero lo va a saber pronto.

–Quiero ver eso... Tengo curiosidad de cuántas veces te puede dar calabazas antes de que te des por vencido con ella…

Meneé la cabeza. Era imposible que ese par estuvieran serios por más de cinco minutos. Agradecía sus bromas y su irreverente sentido del humor, pues me ayudaban a olvidarme aunque fuera por unos segundos del caos de mi vida.

El resto del día siguió así, con relativa calma, sumidos en el rutinario ajetreo del taller.

A las siete de la noche, cuando el sol se había ocultado ya, me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí a toda prisa a la casa de los Cullen, como todas las noches.

Sabía que papá no estaba muy contento con esta situación, de alguna manera, sentía que lo estaba excluyendo de mi vida, como si estuviera cambiando a mi familia por otra. Tal vez tuviera razón de sentirse así, pues antes de regresar a Forks, me había pasado los años viviendo con los Cullen, compartiendo tanto con ellos, llegando a apreciarlos como una extensión más de mi propia familia.

Estacioné mi camioneta fuera de la casa, tal y como lo hacía cada noche después de cerrar el taller.

Esperaba que por fin hubiera noticias de Eleazar, no solo porque eso significaba dar con el paradero de Renesmee, sino también porque estábamos preocupados por él. Carmen estaba demasiado inquieta por su repentina desaparición, como el resto del clan de Denali, y eso aumentaba aún más la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente desde la noche que había desaparecido Nessie.

Subí las escaleras y entré a la casa sin tocar el timbre siquiera. El que me presentara todas las noches a la misma hora ya era parte de la rutina de esa casa.

–Ya llegaste.

–Hola Rose, buenas noches a ti también –pronuncié sarcástico. Aunque seguíamos lanzándonos puyas, a raíz de la desaparición de Renesmee, se había instalado una especie de acuerdo tácito entre Rosalie y yo. Si bien, se había formado un lazo de solidaridad por lo que la desaparición de Nessie significaba para cada uno, también habíamos seguido con nuestra rutina de antagonismo, era como una forma de tratar de aparentar que las cosas seguían igual, que ella iba a regresar bien y que retomaríamos nuestras vidas en el punto en el que se habían quedado detenidas.

–Jake, te estábamos esperando –Alice bajaba las escaleras con la gracia de una bailarina. Tras de ella, venía Jasper, cuyo semblante serio y reflexivo me hizo pensar que probablemente la ida a Volterra era algo inevitable.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Nada, aún… Ven, será mejor que te lo explique Edward.

Alice me agarró con su pequeña y fría mano y en un parpadeo estuvimos en la sala junto al resto de los Cullen y sus amigos.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunté al tiempo que alzaba la mano para saludar rápidamente a todos. Me di cuenta que faltaban Zafrina y su clan.– ¿A dónde se han ido las del Amazonas?

–Han salido a cazar. –fruncí el cejo. Ellas no eran "vegetarianas" como los Cullen, así que no podía evitar estremecerme al imaginarme el tipo de cacería al que se refería Carlisle. –Han decidido ir hasta la frontera, para no romper el tratado.

–En fin… –dije tratando de recomponer el gesto –Alice dice que hay algo que tienes que explicarme, Edward.

–No tanto explicarte, sino más bien preguntarte. No hemos recibido noticias de Eleazar y definitivamente ya no podemos esperar más. Temo que no solo Nessie esté en peligro, sino nuestro primo también. Así que hemos decidido partir cuanto antes a Volterrra y quiero saber si estás dispuesto a acompañarnos.

–Ni siquiera era necesario preguntarlo, ¡por supuesto que voy con ustedes!

–Bien, entonces es hora de prepararlo todo…. Bella, cariño, ¿Qué has encontrado?

–Tengo un vuelo a las cinco de la mañana, pero ahí hay sólo seis lugares disponibles. Hay otro que sale a las…mmm…. Oh, aquí esta: mañana sale a las diez y media y en ese hay doce asientos. –Bella tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de la laptop mientras sus dedos se movían a toda velocidad. –Puedo hacer las reservaciones para ti, Jacob, Jasper, Alice, Irina y yo en el primer vuelo y…

–Bella, ya hablamos de esto, y no quiero ponerte en peligro. Preferiría que no vinieras con nosotros…

–Edward, si crees que voy a permitir que me dejes fuera de esto, estas completamente loco. Soy su madre y tengo el derecho de ir por ella… Además, quieras o no, me necesitan. Sólo yo puedo protegerlos de Jane, Alec y Aro.

–Tiene razón, Edward –intervino Jasper –Bella es clave en esto. Tiene qué venir con nosotros a Volterra, así vamos a poder nivelar un poco las cosas.

–No soporto la idea de que puedan lastimarte –Edward se sentó en el posamanos del sillón donde Bella estaba sentada. –Si algo te pasara, o a nuestra hija…

–Edward, creo que en estos años te he demostrado más de una vez que disto mucho de ser una frágil florecita. Es nuestra hija y los dos vamos a ir por ella… La otra vez me quedé por miedo a que Charlie empeorara en mi ausencia, pero ha estado mejor estos días y Sue Clearwater lo está cuidando, así que ya no hay pretexto para quedarme sentada esperando a que regresen con Renesmee y Eleazar.

–Y antes de que digan nada, yo también voy –intervino Esme. Creo que todos estábamos de acuerdo en querer que ella se quedara. Era la más frágil de todos, si es que a un vampiro se le puede considerar así. Ver a Esme a merced de un montón de sanguinarios contrincantes era una imagen demasiado chocante, era como imaginarme a mi propia madre en medio de una cruenta guerra.

–Esme, querida…

–¡No! Carlisle, somos una familia y la familia siempre está unida, sin importar las circunstancias. Yo tampoco pienso quedarme aquí cruzada de brazos, así que voy y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

–Esme, por favor…

–Es mi última palabra, Rose. Voy a ir a Volterra con ustedes.

–Bueno, ya está decidido. Voy a reservar los vuelos para mañana –Bella volvió su atención a la lap-top que tenía sobre las rodillas y con ágiles movimientos, empezó a teclear los datos de todos.

De pronto, la casa se llenó de un murmullo sin sentido, pues todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, aportando ideas para armar el plan de ataque a los Vulturi. Algunos como Emmett, Garrett y Tanya creían que lo mejor era un ataque frontal, mientras Jasper y Carlisle abogaban por usar tácticas menos impulsivas y más elaboradas. Tenía que reconocer que el experto en esto era Jasper y sus ideas eran las más acertadas, pero ¡que diablos!, de solo pensar que Nessie estuviera en manos de los Vulturi y padeciendo cualquier cantidad de tormentos, me hervía la sangre de furia y lo único que deseaba era tenerlos enfrente y arrancarles la cabeza con mis dientes.

–Supongo que tendrás que ir a casa a avisarle a Billy, ¿no? –pronunció Edward de pronto.

–Sí, y no va a estar muy contento –dije con sinceridad –Sé que va a poner el grito en el cielo, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. También tengo que hablar con Sam, tiene que empezar a retomar su puesto como jefe de la manada.

–Suena como si fuera algo definitivo.

–Y lo es… mi regreso a Forks se alargó más de lo que creía. Yo solo vine por un par de semanas, en lo que Sam retomaba las riendas de su vida. Y no sé, creo que un año es más que suficiente para ello. Sabes bien que si quiero estar con Nessie, tengo que dejar La Push. –Edward frunció el ceño. Entendí su reacción, pues para ningún padre era fácil hacerse a la idea de que su hija alguna vez se casaría y tendría su propia familia. –Mientras esté cerca de ustedes, jamás dejaré de entrar en fase, jamás podré envejecer, así que quedarme en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo no es una opción.

–Imagino lo difícil que es para ti tomar esa decisión… alejarte de tu familia, de tu pueblo, tus tradiciones, no es nada fácil. Espero que te des cuenta del gran sacrificio que estás haciendo por estar al lado de mi hija; no me gustaría que un día te dieras cuenta que lamentas haber renunciado a todo y termines culpando a Nessie.

–Jamás. Soy consciente de mi decisión y de lo que tengo que dejar. Pero créeme, ella vale todas y cada una de esas decisiones…

–¡Alice!, ¡Alice!

La voz de Jasper llamó nuestra atención, dirigiendo nuestra mirada de inmediato hacia la más pequeña de los Cullen. Alice estaba parada cerca de la ventana, con los ojos semicerrados, estática como una escultura.

–Oh… –gimió Alice mientras abría los ojos como plato y trataba de enfocar la mirada.

–¿Qué viste? –la voz de Bella sonaba algo preocupada –¿Son los Vulturi?

–No… no son ellos. Era un hombre, creo…

–¿Eleazar? –Carmen sonó esperanzada; era obvio la mortificación que sentía por la repentina desaparición de su pareja

–No… no estoy segura. La visión era borrosa, no pude distinguir bien su rostro. Sólo… sus ojos. Vi unos ojos rojos… Viene del Este.

–¿Alguno de los Vulturi? –insistió Kate

–No lo creo –contestó Alice –No puedo verlos teniendo a Awka a su lado… No sé, fue muy extraño. No pude verlo con claridad, algo interfería en la imagen, sólo pude ver una oscura figura y por el tamaño, creo que es de un hombre. Y el color de sus ojos me dice que es un vampiro.

–Quizás sea alguno de sus amigos –dije tratando de encontrar una explicación –Tal vez alguien más haya decidido venir en nuestra ayuda de último momento.

–Podría ser… de todas formas, hay que tener cuidado.

–Aunque…

–¿Qué? –inquirió Edward.

–Los chicos han estado haciendo rondas por el bosque. Hace dos días detectaron rastros de otros vampiros. Aunque no se han detectado ataques por Forks o la reserva, de todas formas están alerta por si se trata de los mismos que se llevaron a Nessie.

–¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada antes?

–No es la primera vez que pasan vampiros por aquí. Ustedes no son los únicos que rondan Forks, y como dije antes, no ha habido ataques o incidentes que nos hagan sospechar. Tal vez sean nómadas que estén de paso…

–Aún así, debemos estar alerta.

–De acuerdo; pero como te dije, la manada está vigilando. Tal vez no sea nada de qué preocuparnos; si hubieran querido armar problemas, ya lo hubieran hecho.

–En fin, será mejor que sigamos preparando el viaje. Todavía tenemos cosas qué solucionar antes de partir mañana temprano hacia Italia. –Jasper realmente estaba comprometido con esta especie de misión de búsqueda y rescate. Casi podría apostar que se sentía culpable de haber dejado a Eleazar solo en Volterra, aún y cuando lo había hecho siguiendo las instrucciones de aquel. Eleazar le había dicho que era muy peligroso si se quedaban los dos, pues los Vulturi prácticamente les habían pedido que abandonaran la ciudad de inmediato una vez que la audiencia con ellos había terminado. Eleazar le había dicho a Jasper que era más fácil eludir el radar de los Vulturi solo, pues conocía la forma en que trabajaban, la manera en que se movían y sobre todo, conocía Volterra como la palma de su mano.

Bella había conseguido en internet un par de mapas y fotos de Volterra, los estábamos estudiando con detenimiento, buscando la mejor manera de entrar a la ciudad y acercarnos hasta los Volturi. No era un plan sencillo, era casi un ataque suicida, pero ya no estábamos para andarnos con medias tintas, íbamos a jugar fuerte y a ganar.

–Bueno, creo que será mejor ir a casa y avisarle a mi padre de mi partida. Además, tengo que hablar con Sam.

–Está bien –dijo Edward al tiempo que se ponía de pie para acompañarme a la puerta, mientras el resto seguía armando el plan de ataque a seguir. Me pregunté si el Departamento de Defensa alguna vez trabajaría de la misma manera que lo hacían los Cullen y sus amigos. –¿Sabes? Sería buena idea que una vez que hables con Billy y Sam, y que hagas el equipaje, regresaras aquí. El vuelo sale a las cinco de la mañana, así que no veo caso que pierdas tanto tiempo yendo y viniendo de la reserva. Mejor nos vamos de aquí todos juntos.

–De acuerdo... lo que me preocupa es cómo se van a tomar la noticia de que me voy a Volterra. Seth y Embry me comentaron justamente hoy que estarían dispuestos a ir conmigo a enfrentarnos a los Vulturi.

–Y serían de gran ayuda, no lo niego, pero entiendo que no quieras involucrarlos en esto.

–Sí. No se me hace justo desaparecer tantos años y de pronto regresar y meterlos en este embrollo…

El estruendo de algo golpeando un cristal llamó la atención de todos. Rápidamente volvimos la vista hacia la pared de cristal, que estaba atravesada por dos grietas a lo largo de su superficie.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó Emmett al tiempo que se envaraba en pose retadora.

–Algo debió golpear el cristal…

–¿Pero qué? ¿Un meteorito? El cristal era demasiado grueso como para ser dañado tan fácilmente….

–¡Miren! –exclamó Tia mientras apuntaba hacia el exterior.

Era una de esas atípicas noches despejadas de Forks. El cielo estaba libre de nubarrones, dejando que la luna llena brillara en todo su esplendor y permitiendo que nuestras agudas vistas pudieran ver con extrema claridad hacia el exterior.

A unos cincuenta metros de distancia, estaban paradas tres figuras enfundadas en una especie de túnicas oscuras. No podíamos verles el rostro, pues estaba cubierto por las capuchas del ropaje.

La figura de en medio, a su vez, tenía la mano extendida de donde colgaba…

–¿Lo que está sosteniendo es…? –la voz de Bella sonó perturbada por lo que veía.

–Sí. Es una cabeza humana –respondí casi sin voz. Creí reconocer de quién se trataba, pero a la vez, me negaba a creer que fuera verdad.

El ambiente se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. Era obvio quienes eran esos tres personajes que nos mostraban su sanguinario trofeo.

A lo lejos, el aullido de los lobos inundó el bosque.

–Embry… –pronuncié al fin. Sentía que la sangre me abandonaba por completo para ser sustituida por un torrente de pura furia ácida. El cuerpo empezó a temblarme sin control mientras la velocidad de mi corazón aumentaba en cada latido. Iba a entrar en fase, estaba seguro, tanto como que esos malditos asesinos habían acabado con Embry, pero ¿por qué?

–¡Jake! –gritó a mi espalda Edward, pero ni siquiera intenté volverme. Tenía que salir a toda prisa de la casa y hacerles pagar.

Apenas había logrado llegar hasta las escaleras de la entrada cuando mi trasformación fue completa, destrozando la ropa que en esos momentos vestía.

"_Vengan de inmediato al bosque, cerca de la casa de los Cullen. Han atacado a Embry_"

"_Lo hemos sentido. Fuimos nosotros quienes te llamamos_", dijo Paul

"_¿Quién más estaba esta noche de guardia?_"

"_Colin, Embry y yo. Embry decidió dar una vuelta más por aquél lado…"_

"_Paul y yo estábamos a punto de regresar a La Push cuando sentimos que algo había pasado con él. De pronto sus pensamientos dejaron de escucharse_".

"_¡Dense prisa! No podemos dejar que se escapen…"_

Rodeé la casa para llegar hasta donde los tres monstruos habían estado parados. Apenas si alcancé a ver cuando cada uno de ellos salió prácticamente disparado en diferentes direcciones.

–¡Jake! –gritó Bella –¡Espera…!

"¡_Tengo que ir por ellos…_"

–Lo sé. Embry fue el anzuelo, quieren acabar con ustedes primero. Creen que eliminándolos a ustedes primero van a debilitarnos– me respondió Edward

"_¡Malditos desgraciados" _bufé al tiempo que con la mirada encontré el lugar donde habían arrojado la cabeza de Embry. El acto reflejaba claramente el grado de sadismo con el que se conducían. Quería llorar, quería destrozarlos por lo que habían hecho…

Olfateé a mí alrededor y rápidamente distinguí el aroma de uno de los asesinos de Embry. El aroma quemaba como ácido, pero era tanto mi furia que eso pasó a segundo término.

–¡No puedes ir sólo!....

–¡Espéranos!

No me detuve siquiera a escucharlos, ya había emprendido la carrera a través del bosque. Tenía qué darles caza, acabar con ellos, hacerles pagar.

"_¿Tienes una idea de donde se han ido?", _la voz de Paul era copia de la furia que sentía.

"_Estoy siguiendo el rastro de ellos. Se dirigen al claro…"_

"_¿Qué ha pasado con Embry?", _Leah se había unido también a la caza.

"_Lo han atacado. Está muerto"_ no tenía caso andarme con medias tintas.

El aullido de todos nosotros retumbó en cada rincón del bosque. Era un llanto de dolor, pero también uno de guerra.

Llegué al límite del claro, deteniéndome justo al borde, escondiéndome entre las ramas de los árboles y la oscuridad reinante. Todo parecía extremadamente quieto, ni un solo ruido perturbaba la serenidad del ambiente, pero yo sabía que estaba ahí, el pestilente aroma del asesino se filtraba por mi nariz de lobo.

"_Jacob, ¿dónde estás?"_, Seth se escuchaba ansioso, "_Tienes que venir a la casa de los Cullen… los están rodeando"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Es una trampa. Atacaron a Embry para que nosotros persiguiéramos unos cuantos y el resto pudiera atacar a la familia"._

"_¡¿Dónde estás?!"_

"_Estoy con ellos… Llegué primero aquí y… Dios, tienen que venir acá"_

"_Primero tengo que acabar con quien esté aquí"_

"_Es un señuelo. Era la forma de hacer que nos dividiéramos. Sea quien sea, si regresas irá tras de ti. Aunque le ataques, no tienes fuego para destruirle por completo"_

Debía reconocer que en eso tenía razón Seth. Aunque lograra destrozar a quien estuviera ahí escondido, no tenía fuego para quemarle y deshacerme definitivamente de él.

Empecé a retroceder con lentamente, dando cortos pasos hacia atrás, vigilando con mi mirada a un lado y al otro. Escuchaba que algo se movía rápidamente, cortando el aire con la velocidad de sus movimientos.

"_Oh…"_

"_¿Y ahora qué pasa?"_

"_Jake, esto se está poniendo feo… ¡Esme…!"_

"_¡Demonios!, ¡Seth!"_

"_!Ella está con ellos!"_

"_¿De qué hablas?"_

"_Nessie… no puedo verla, pero puedo olerla. Está aquí…"_

"_Leah y yo ya casi llegamos", _pronunció Sam al mismo tiempo.

Sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba de la impresión. ¿Nessie estaba ahí? ¿Qué demonios significaba que estaba con ellos?

Olvidando cualquier precaución inicial, me lancé en una desbocada carrera de regreso a la casa de los Cullen. Sabía que el asesino venía tras de mi, el sonido de sus pisadas estaba a penas a unos metros de distancia; pero no era algo que me preocupara, lo que en ese momento me importaba era ir a la casa y comprobar si era verdad que Renesmee estaba ahí.

Afuera de la casa se estaba desarrollando una pelea bastante violenta. Emmett estaba enfrascado en una pelea a puñetazo limpio contra un enorme vampiro enfundado en una túnica negra; Jasper esquivaba el ataque de su oponente mientras trataba de darle un buen mordisco y desgarrarle algo de piel; Carlisle, Garrett, Kate, Tanya, todos tenían su propia lucha personal mientras Edward trataba de proteger a Bella. Seth estaba luchando contra un vampiro y pude ver que Esme estaba en el piso con una mueca de dolor… Todo era un caos, y los únicos lobos que estábamos ahí éramos Seth y yo. Esperaba que los demás llegaran de un momento a otro, teníamos que acabar con estos monstruos de una buena vez.

Nuestros enemigos llevaban la cabeza cubierta por las capuchas de sus túnicas, así que era difícil decir si eran los mismos monstruos que habían venido aquella vez al claro, cuando querían destruir a Nessie. Lo que sí era claro es que esta vez venían decididos a arrasar y destruir.

–¡Ayuda a Benjamin! –me gritó Edward quien trataba de proteger por todos los medios a Bella. De inmediato sentí que algo cálido me rodeaba, imaginé que Bella estaba protegiéndome con su escudo. Al fondo, vi dos pequeñas siluetas y recordé entonces a Jane y a Alec. Probablemente estaban buscando un hueco en el escudo de Bella para atacarnos con su don. O tal vez esperaran que alguno de sus fornidos colegas pudiera atacarla físicamente y aniquilarla junto con su escudo.

Benjamin trataba de esquivar el ataque de un mastodonte que fácilmente rebasaba los dos metros. Imaginé que el egipcio estaba demasiado acostumbrado a depender de su don para manipular los elementos naturales que de su fuerza física. Su oponente no le estaba dando la oportunidad siquiera de provocar aunque fuera una pequeña llovizna.

Justo cuando me preparaba para caer sobre el oponente de Benjamin, la brisa arrastró hasta mi un aroma bastante conocido. Un aroma que creí que jamás volvería a percibir, un efluvio que traía a mi mente las más dulces imágenes.

Nessie. Ella estaba ahí, pero ¿dónde?

De pronto, todo pareció moverse a cámara lenta.

Edward estaba enfrascado en una lucha contra una vampiresa bastante agresiva, dejando por un momento a Bella al descubierto.

Una figura negra se acercaba con decisión hacia ella, blandiendo algo brilloso en sus manos. La figura se movía con gracia, esquivando a todo aquello que se atravesaba a su paso; era bastante obvio cuál era su objetivo.

–¡Nessie! –gritó Edward, perdiendo la concentración buscándola con la mirada. La vampira aprovechó para lanzarse de lleno contra él.

Me moví tan rápido como pude, dudando por un momento a quién auxiliar. Mi elección fue casi inconsciente, me interpuse entre Bella y aquel que quería hacerle daño. Edward tenía más experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de alguna manera lograría salir de aquello, en cambio Bella… Era vital para todos nosotros que ella sobreviviera, no quería imaginar lo que podría pasarnos sin la protección de su escudo.

Por el tamaño, imaginé que el atacante de Bella era una mujer. Aunque se veía bastante menuda, se movía con una impresionante agilidad, manejando con destreza el par de dagas que traía en la mano, eso brilloso que había visto antes.

Y sólo un segundo bastó para reconocerle

"_Nessie…_"

Aullé con fuerza, incrédulo de lo que sucedía ante mí. Era ella, había regresado, pero ¿por qué atacaba a su propia familia? Esperé que pudiera reconocerme, que fuera lo que fuera que la estuviera haciendo actuar contra nosotros se detuviera y reaccionara.

Para mi sorpresa, empezó a atacarme.

–¡Maldita bestia! –Escupió con odio mientras buscaba hacerme daño.

Esquivé su ataque, decidido a no hacerle daño, pero también evitando que dañara a alguien de los Cullen. Porque a pesar de todo, si ella llegaba a lastimar a alguien, jamás se lo perdonaría a si misma.

Traté de sujetarla con mis garras, detenerla antes de que cometiera una locura. Pero era demasiado rápida, demasiado ágil en sus movimientos. Dio un salto humanamente imposible, aterrizando tras de mi, y de inmediato algo frío atravesó el grosor de mi piel, sentí la punzada y un rápido movimiento alzarse a lo largo de mi espina dorsal.

Y eso fue lo último que recordé antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo mientras la inconsciencia me arrastraba a sus profundidades.

* * *

**DIOS, QUÉ MAL SE VE**

**PERO NO ES TODO**

**AÚN FALTA LO PEOR *risa malvada***

***subiendo el siguiente capítulo***


	30. Exterminio

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto por los OC creados por la autora de este fic. Claro de Luna le pertenece a MIDNIGHT_GIRL, quien lo publica a través de su blog (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

**

* * *

**

EXTERMINIO

–Ya sabes cuál es tu objetivo. Acaba con ella…

La orden se clavó en mi mente a cal y a canto.

"_Acaba con ella_"

"_Acaba con ella_"

Salí de entre las sombras protectoras de los árboles, sin perder de vista mi objetivo. Mi amo ordenaba, yo ejecutaba.

"_Acaba con ella_"

Estábamos en un amplio claro del bosque, a varios metros de una casa blanca de tres pisos, la guarida de nuestros enemigos. La noche era despejada, sin rastros de nubes que taparan la luna casi llena. Me alegré, de alguna forma hasta los astros estaban de nuestros lado, a la luz del astro iba a ser mucho más fácil terminar con ellos.

Avancé con paso decidido, con mi amo y otros dos a mi cuesta. Me molestaba la túnica que tenía que vestir, pero él me había dicho que tenía que hacerlo, así que obedecí.

Pálidos rostros, túnicas oscuras. Todos luchando entre sí, pero ellos no eran mi objetivo; otra era la orden que debía ejecutar.

"_Acaba con ella_"

La adrenalina corría por mis venas, la anticipación, el sabor de la lucha. Todo era excitante, una sensación poderosamente adictiva.

Una de ellos cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor. El ataque de Kaito era certero, le había dado un buen golpe en el abdomen, lanzándola a varios metros de distancia.

Sonreí con placer. Sería muy difícil que pudieran derrotarnos, éramos más rápidos, más fuertes. Éramos mejores.

Ignoré los combates que se desarrollaban a mi alrededor, segura de que la victoria sería nuestra. Ellos, nuestras presas, me provocaban cierta pena; sus intentos de defenderse rayaban en lo patético, ¿no sería mejor simplemente rendirse y ahorrarnos tanto esfuerzo sin sentido?

Justo cuando Kaito se preparaba para darle la estocada final a la que había caído, un enorme lobo de pelaje en tono arena se interpuso en su camino. Rápidamente desenfundé las dagas, lista para atacar a la bestia.

–Olvídate del perro, acaba con ella. –El amo me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi hombro izquierdo, adivinando mis intenciones. Le obedecí, pero no guardé las armas, al contrario, empecé a blandirlas con destreza, como una demostración de lo que venía, porque en cuanto cumpliera con mi objetivo principal, me daría el gusto de matar a un par de bestias como esa. Hasta donde sabía, nuestros enemigos tenían toda una camada de mascotas de este tipo.

–Después, te prometo que te dejaré hacerte un abrigo con su piel, pero primero obedece –volvió a repetirme nuevamente las ordenes Apolo, mi amo y señor. Casi a regañadientes, busqué mi objetivo con la mirada a la vez que trataba de encontrar la mejor forma de acercarme a ella en medio de las luchas que se libraban a nuestro alrededor.

Apenas si había dado un par de pasos y me tuve que hacer a un lado pues Batista había estado a punto de arrollarme en su caída. Estaba peleando contra uno de nuestros enemigos, uno tan alto y musculoso como él, de cabello oscuro y rizado. Me llamó la atención el color dorado de sus ojos, tan distinto al rojo de los vampiros de la guardia.

–¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? –pronunció burlón. Gruñí por lo bajo, molesta por el tono de satisfacción con el que dijo las palabras. ¿Quién se creía que era? Deseé propinarle una buena paliza para que viera que nosotros no andábamos con juegos; debió escuchar mi gruñido furioso, pues alzó la cara y nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante. Sabía que la capucha de la túnica ocultaba por completo mi rostro, haciendo imposible que viera las facciones de mi cara, pero sentí cómo se establecía una especie de corriente extraña entre nosotros y por ese breve instante sentí una cierta vacilación…

–_Figlio di Puttana… _–Batista se levantó casi de un salto, interponiéndose entre aquél y yo, liberándome de ese momento tan raro. Recordé que algunos de los vampiros tenían dones especiales y me pregunté si ese que estaba peleando con Batista tendría alguno que pudo haber estado usando conmigo. Casi por descuido, posé la mirada en el hombro izquierdo de Batista y noté que le faltaba un buen trozo de piel y entendí al instante el por qué del insulto.

–¡Con mi madre no te metes…! –respondió frenético el otro mientras se lanzaba violentamente sobre Batista; al parecer, el mastodonte entendía el italiano.

Sacudí la cabeza, consciente de que me estaba distrayendo de mi tarea principal. Si quería participar más de la lucha y no limitarme a acabar solo con uno de ellos, tenía que actuar ya; los demás se estaban llevando la mayor parte de la diversión

Ella estaba al fondo, cerca de la casa. Parecía concentrada en algo, lo supe por la expresión concienzuda de su rostro mientras que uno de ellos, uno de cabello castaño cobrizo trataba de protegerla del acecho de Neema.

De pronto, otro lobo emergió de las sombras, uniéndose a la batalla. Era de pelaje café rojizo y con la mirada estudiaba la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él.

Volví a sonreír burlonamente. Me imaginé que la mascotita de nuestros enemigos estaría abrumada por lo que veía. Aún y cuando los gemelos se habían quedado al fondo, al margen de toda lucha física, aún así éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con ellos.

–Nessie…– pronunció aquel y Neema aprovechó para atacar a su objetivo con fiereza, logrando que él se apartara bastante de Isabella, aquella a la que me habían encomendado matar. Con pasos decididos me encaminé hacia donde estaba, preparada para el ataque final.

"_Acaba con ella_"

Una nueva descarga de adrenalina fluyó por mis venas, agudizando cada uno de mis sentidos. No estaba nerviosa ni era presa del miedo, sino todo lo contrario, la sensación de anticipación a la caza era maravillosa, me hacía sentir viva, plena; era algo para lo que había nacido, era parte de mi naturaleza y me encantaba.

Sabía que usar las dagas con ella sería inútil pues no le harían el más mínimo daño en su piel tan dura como el granito, pero estaba deseosa por enterrarlas en la bestia de pelaje rojizo. Oh, porque casi podía apostar que el lobo iba a tratar de impedir que yo me acercara a ella.

El animal pareció dudar entre ayudar al vampiro que peleaba con Neema o proteger a quien era mi objetivo principal. Vi su indecisión reflejada en sus ojos castaños, vi como deslizaba la mirada de un lado al otro tratando de decidir a quién auxiliar, y en mi fuero interno desee que escogiera protegerla a ella, quería acabar con los dos.

El lobo se interpuso entre ella y yo, para mi satisfacción. Era hora del show, un poco de calentamiento antes del acto principal no estaría nada mal. De pronto, el metal de las dagas se me antojó demasiado ligero en mis manos, maniobrándolas como si se tratara de un par de plumas y no de un par de peligrosas y milenarias armas. Sin esperar más, me lancé con todo sobre el perro.

–¡Maldita bestia! –escupí con verdadero odio. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿por qué no me atacaba? De todos los malditos enemigos que me pudieron haber tocado, justo tenía que enfrentarme al cobarde o al pacifista, o como quisieran verlo. Parecía más decidido a esquivar mis ataques que a responderlos, ¿qué clase de monstruo era este?

"_Patético perro inútil_", pensé para mí al ver que mi intento por encajarle la daga a la altura del hígado fallaba. Se había movido un paso más hacia su derecha, como anticipando mi movimiento y desviando lo que hubiera sido sin duda alguna un certero ataque. Parecía que el chucho estaba más empeñado en sujetarme e inmovilizarme más que en hacerme daño y eso me enfureció más si es que era posible. Me agaché un poco en mi posición, sintiéndome como si mi cuerpo fuera una especie de liga a la que estiraran al máximo antes de soltarla para tomar toda la velocidad posible, pues con este movimiento logré dar un salto prácticamente imposible para un simple ser humano. Caí justo a espaldas del animal, y sin pensarlo dos veces, encajé la daga que traía en la mano derecha en su media espalda y con fuerza hice un movimiento hacia arriba para profundizar la herida a la vez que escuchaba el suave crujido de algo romperse. Con un veloz movimiento, clavé la otra daga en un costado, apenas un par de centímetros debajo de la axila izquierda.

El lobo profirió un seco quejido, en parte de dolor, en parte de la sorpresa mientras caía al suelo. Me dejé caer sentada sobre el cuerpo del lobo y antes de desenterrar siquiera las armas, empuñé la mano derecha y le asesté un buen revés en la nuca, asegurándome de dejar completamente noqueado al animal.

Al tiempo que desencajaba las dagas del cuerpo del lobo, me puse de pie casi de un salto, lista para reanudar mi labor original. El enfrentamiento con el hijo de la luna resultó demasiado breve y decepcionante, esperaba que el acabar con Isabella fuera algo más divertido. Guardé las armas en las fundas que colgaban de mi cinturón, pues para lo que seguía, los cuchillos eran más un estorbo que una ayuda. Mientras lo hacía, casi de refilón vi como mi víctima empezaba a transformarse de bestia a hombre y muy a mi pesar, no pude desviar la mirada, era como si el proceso resultara casi fascinante. La sangre del licántropo aún goteaba caliente por mis manos, despidiendo un olor que se me antojaba por demás pestilente.

Di media vuelta y con el gesto, se deslizó un poco la capucha de mi túnica. Maldije tratando de acomodarla nuevamente, intentando no mancharme con la sangre del lobo; no quería terminar hediendo como él. Exasperada, decidí bajarme del todo la capucha, total, eso no iba contra la orden de no quitarme el grueso hábito gris oscuro que llevaba sobre el par de jeans y la camiseta. No entendía el por qué de esa regla, pero como había dicho el amo, yo estaba ahí para seguir las órdenes, no para cuestionarlas.

–Renesmee…

Pronunció una voz con suavidad y dulzura. El viento arrastró con ligereza la palabra hasta mis oídos, haciendo que de forma involuntaria terminara por voltear el rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Apenas mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, todo pasó tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento… como si fuera la escena culminante de una película de acción, donde la protagonista se enfrenta a un cataclismo de proporciones apocalípticas. Todo pasa en apenas segundos, pero parece que durara una vida entera.

–Renesmee…

–Renesmee…

Sentí como si algo cálido me arropara al tiempo que reconocí las voces de mi madre y de mi padre, mientras que un potente torrente de imágenes empezaban a desfilar delante de mí: mi familia, Forks, Italia, Stan, Jacob… Fue un completo shock, como pasar del cero absoluto al calor abrazador del Sol.

Giré la mirada hacia atrás y vi la lucha que se desarrollaba a mi alrededor. Emmett contra Batista; Jasper contra Viktor; Ivan con Benjamin; Kaito había lastimado a la abuela Esme y ahora Seth luchaba con él. Quise buscar al resto de mi familia, pero en eso, el aullido de los lobos me distrajo; el sonido era bastante cercano, la manada estaba por llegar… la manada, Embry… Jacob…

–¡Dios mío, qué he hecho! –exclamé con los ojos desorbitados de horror al comprender lo que acababa de hacer con Jacob. Voltee a mirar hacia donde yacía su cuerpo desnudo, inmóvil por mi ataque.

Él había tratado por todos los medios de no hacerme daño, porque conociendo su fuerza y sus capacidades como licántropo, hubiera podido acabar conmigo en un parpadeo, pero se había controlado con tal de no lastimarme. Y yo era quien lo había atacado de una forma por demás salvaje y monstruosa.

Regresé a toda prisa a su lado, quitándome la maldita capa en el proceso para cubrir su desnudez. Me agaché a su lado.

–Jacob… Jake –susurré casi inaudiblemente al tiempo que me arrodillaba a un lado de él para poner un par de dedos sobre su cuello, buscándole el pulso, el cual era muy débil, pero aún lo tenía. Todavía estaba inconsciente, imaginé que producto del puñetazo que le había propinado certeramente en la nuca; me estremecí de horror, pues había aprendido muy bien todo lo que Stan me había enseñado, sabía que a pesar de la sorprendente rapidez con la que la manada quileute podía recuperarse de sus heridas, aún así había lastimado seriamente a Jacob. Me debatí entre moverle o no, temiendo que en medio de la batalla alguien más pudiera hacerle daño, pero también corría el riesgo de lastimarlo más con algún movimiento brusco. La herida más grande se la había hecho en la espalda, estaba segura que había escuchado tronar lo que parecía un par de huesos de la espina dorsal.

–¡Edward!

El grito de mi madre me hizo buscar con la mirada a papá, que luchaba con Neema, apenas a un metro de distancia de donde yo estaba. Noté que el escudo protector de mamá, eso cálido que había sentido que me envolvía apenas unos instantes antes parecía ceder. Ella no podía perder la concentración, de lo contrario, estaríamos perdidos, a merced de los dones tan terribles de Jane y Alec. Eludiéndolos, teníamos una oportunidad contra los Vulturi, pues en cuanto al poderío físico, éramos capaces de igualarlos sin ningún problema, estaba segura.

Neema tenía las manos extendidas hacia papá, quien parecía paralizado por completo. Su postura rígida, como la de una estatua caída me recordó a la de Stanislav en aquel callejón inmundo, cuando ella… No, ni siquiera me sentía capaz de recordarlo, me dolía hasta el alma el invocar esas imágenes. Me puse de pie en el acto, rodeando el cuerpo de Jake, rezando por no perderlo a él también.

"_Me quitaste a Stan… no harás lo mismo con papá_"_, _dije para mi mientras miraba con odio a Neema, quien al parecer no se había dado por enterada de que yo ya no estaba bajo el control de Awka. En cuanto mamá me había protegido con su escudo, el don de Awka había dejado de tener efecto en mi mente.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, me lancé contra el duro cuerpo de la vampira, decidida a que liberara a papá de su don. La tomé por sorpresa con mi asalto, pues salimos rodando varios metros violentamente una sobre otra.

Decían que el enojo era un fuerte aliciente para las batallas, pero yo no estaba enojada, no. Lo que sentía en esos momentos iba más allá, era algo que ni la palabra furia podría descubrir. Era odio puro, podía saborearlo incluso en mi lengua, era algo tan potente, tan tenebroso como el propio veneno de un vampiro. Era como una fuerza oscura naciendo en el centro de mi abdomen, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de un irrefrenable deseo de matarlos a todos y cada uno de aquellos de los Vulturis, vengar el dolor y la amargura que seguramente habían sembrado en mi familia y en mis amigos. Vengar las pérdidas del tío Eleazar, de Stanislav, de Embry, incluso, la pérdida de mi propia humanidad, de esa humanidad que me habría impedido hacerle daño a Jacob. El aborrecimiento que empezaba a sentir por mi misma también se los debía a ellos.

–¿Por fin saliste del letargo, princesa? –pronunció burlona Neema, sentada a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, al tiempo que me retorcía tratando de liberarme de su peso.

–Te voy a matar, maldita pe…

–Sh… –puso uno de sus largos y fríos dedos sobre mis labios para silenciarme –No deberías maldecir delante de tus padres.

–Grr…–le di un buen empellón, logrando sacármela de encima. Me puse en pie, tomando una posición de ataque, tal y como me habían enseñado en su momento el tío Jasper y Stan.

–Renesmee…

–Papá, cuida a mamá. Es importante que no le hagan daño ni pierda la concentración… Alec y Jane están al fondo, cerca de los límites con el bosque, esperando un descuido para entrar en acción. –pronuncié sin apartar la mirada de Neema. Imaginé que mi padre intentaría tomar mi lugar, enfrentarse a ella por mí; pero no, esta era mi lucha personal. Lo bueno de ser vampiros es que no necesitábamos gritarnos para comunicarnos, bastaba con hablar en voz alta para escucharnos a la distancia.

–Ella no…

Fuera lo que fuera que papá iba a decir fue interrumpido por el estruendo que causó algo bastante pesado estrellándose contra la enorme pared de cristal de la casa. Papá se movió hasta donde mi madre estaba parada, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apartó de ahí, no tanto para evitar la lluvia de los cristales, pues era imposible que estos le hicieran daño, sino para esquivar aquello que había provocado que se rompiera el enorme y grueso ventanal. Ese _algo _resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que el cuerpo de Jade, o parte de él. La tía Kate llegó corriendo a toda velocidad y con una mirada furiosa, con sus hermosas facciones deformadas por la ira, gruñendo aterradoramente; sin vacilar ni un solo segundo, se dejó ir sin piedad contra el cuerpo de la Vulturi, destazándolo brutalmente.

–¡Llegaron! –exclamó papá al tiempo que los aullidos de los lobos resonaron con potencia en el claro que rodeaba la casa de la familia. Los aullidos provenían de todos lados, imaginé que cada uno de los lobos había decidido emerger en el campo de batalla por todas direcciones, formando un cerco alrededor de los Vulturis. Mientras que un montón de nubes empezaron a arremolinarse sobre el cielo, tapando la luna y dándole al ambiente un cariz más tenebroso si era posible. Supuse que podría ser obra de Benjamín y su don.

Neema exclamó algo en una lengua extraña que sonó como una maldición. Me figuré que la perspectiva de enfrentarse a toda una furiosa manada de licántropos no era precisamente algo que le alegrara la noche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé el pelaje gris de un pequeño lobo llegando por la dirección del Este, el cual se acercó a olfatear a Jacob. Reconocí de inmediato a Leah Clearwather en su forma lupina. El animal exclamó un desgarrador aullido después de oler al caído, y de inmediato, sin titubear ni un instante, me lanzó una mirada de puro veneno.

–¡Leah, detente! –gritó mi padre, al tiempo que el animal se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras sobre mí.

Recordé que los quileutes, una vez en fase, estaban conectados entre sí, eran capaces de saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Imaginé que habían "visto" la forma en que había atacado a Jacob, sabían que yo era la responsable de que estuviera malherido. Leah, con el paso de los años, se había convertido en la mano derecha de Jacob, en su segunda mejor amiga (la primera, era mi madre). Lo cuidaba y protegía de tal manera, que en algún momento llegué a sentir celos de ella, preguntándome si detrás de esa especie de sobre protección se escondería algún sentimiento más fuerte que el de la amistad. Ni siquiera traté de defenderme, en el fondo sabía que me merecía la furia de Leah; casi por instinto, lo único que hice fue levantar las manos para protegerme la cara al tiempo que cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando la dolorosa mordida o el desgarre de mi piel por parte de sus peligrosas garras.

Nada. El ataque no se produjo. Eso, o Leah había sido tan rápida que me había matado en un tris y sin en menor dolor.

Abrí lentamente el ojo izquierdo, solo para comprobar.

–¿Pero qué…? –me interrumpí sorprendida mientras bajaba los brazos.

Leah estaba suspendida en el aire, como flotando, apenas si a un par de centímetros de mí. Había visto algo parecido antes, pero… no, era imposible…

–No puedo dejarte sola ni un minuto sin que te metas en problemas… –abrí los ojos como platos, sintiendo que el corazón me latía el doble de rápido al tiempo que el cuerpo entero empezaba a temblarme de forma descontrolada.

Leah me había matado, era la única explicación posible. Porque esa voz profunda y burlona ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

–Grrrr –el lobo gris gruño entre frustrado y asustado, haciendo que por un momento creyera que mi ensoñación no era tal. Lentamente, con miedo a ser presa de una mala pasada, con los ojos cristalizados por unas lágrimas que me resistía a soltar, giré la mirada hacia el Oriente, hacia el lugar de donde había llegado Leah, hacia el lugar de donde llegaba esa voz.

–Stan…

Ahí, delante de mí, emergiendo de entre las sombras de los árboles como un espectro más, estaba el mismísimo Stanislav Masaryk, el mismo que había visto ser brutalmente atacado por Neema, quien ahora sonreía como si nada mientras se acercaba a él para palmearle la espalda a manera de saludo antes de quitarse la túnica gris oscura.

Lo estudié fijamente con la mirada, tratando de asegurarme de que era realmente él. Era su mismo rostro, sus mismas facciones, sus mismos ojos, su misma sonrisa burlona. Aunque ahora tenía una cicatriz en forma de media luna en el lado derecho del cuello. Una cicatriz muy parecida a las muchas que tenía el tío Jasper en esa parte del cuerpo.

¿Cómo era posible? Yo había visto cómo lo había atacado Neema. Había visto a la distancia el fulgor del fuego que había consumido su cuerpo… El olor a carne quemándose, el salvaje ataque. Tenía que ser un sueño, o había muerto o…

Quise acercarme a él, tocarlo para estar segura si era real o una alucinación. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero recordé a Jacob y una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba bastó para detener cualquier deseo de acercarme a Stanislav.

–¡Por fin llegas! Esto de ser niñera de tu novia empezaba a fastidiarme –masculló Neema con hastío.

"_Oh, oh_"

Escuché el respingo de mamá y papá tras de mi, incluso Leah lo hizo al escuchar a la vampira. Imaginé que en cuanto mis padres vieron que Leah había tratado de hacerme daño, sin pensarlo siquiera se habían lanzado en mi auxilio. Pero, ¿cómo papá no había "escuchado" a Stanislav? ¿y a qué demonios se refería Neema con ser mi niñera?

–Escuché que alguien pensaba en llegar a ti, pero no reconocí la "voz" de sus pensamientos. Sólo su preocupación por ti. –contestó entre dientes papá mientras le dedicaba una mirada severa a Stanislav.

"_Oh, oh_", no quería pensar en esos momentos en lo que papá podría estar oyendo en la mente de Stan. No era el momento, de eso tendría que preocuparme después, si es que había tiempo para hacerlo.

Un nuevo gruñido proveniente del cuerpo de Leah me recordó que Stanislav todavía la tenía bajo su poder.

–Por favor, baja a Leah, no le va a ser daño a nuestra hija. Sabe que va contra las reglas de la impronta.

"_oh, oh_", miré ansiosa una vez más hacia donde estaba Jacob. A cada segundo, iba siendo consciente de un montón de cosas a las que tenía que hacer frente, y cada una de ellas pesaba como una losa.

Stan bajó lentamente a Leah, y por su expresión, supe que no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo, recelaba de la loba, una enemiga natural de nuestra raza.

En cuanto se vio libre y en tierra, Leah volvió a gruñir con fuerza, pero no hizo intento alguno por atacarme de nuevo. De pronto, salió disparada hacia atrás.

–Seth –dijo papá a modo de explicación – Está herido… Oh –escuchó algo, porque su expresión cambió de la preocupación a la fiereza. –Demetri viene para acá. Viene por mi.

–Sí –dijo Neema –Eres su objetivo. Te mata a ti y después a ella –dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia mamá.

Papá emitió un gruñido inaudible. Sabía que con únicamente insinuar que alguien podría lastimar a mi madre, con eso bastaba para despertar la colosal ira de Edward Anthony Cullen.

–Neema, ¿o sea que ahora te cambiaste a nuestro bando? –pregunté de pronto, confundida.

–Yo soy del bando donde esté Stanislav… Creo que las explicaciones las dejamos para después, es hora del juego. –Me guiñó un ojo antes de internarse de lleno en el claro, para caer sobre Ivan, quien en ese momento agitaba los brazos que le había arrancado a Benjamin como si se tratara de las baquetas de una batería.

Yo tenía muy en claro cual era mi objetivo. Awka era todo mío.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –El brazo de papá se posó sobre mi hombro, impidiéndome avanzar.

–Esta también es mi pelea

–Tú te quedas al margen de esto.

–Pero… tengo que proteger a….

–Si quieres proteger a alguien, protege a Jacob. Cuida que nadie lo lastime más de lo que ya está.

Sus palabras me dejaron de piedra. Sabía que no lo había dicho con la intención de herirme, pero era la verdad. Alguien podría lastimar a Jacob más de lo que ya estaba por mi culpa.

Papá besó rápidamente a mi madre, antes de salir al encuentro de Demetri. Ella lo miró con anhelo y preocupación. Entendí que él prefería enfrentar al Vulturi lo más alejado de ella, previniendo cualquier posibilidad de que pudiera hacerle daño. Si bien, mamá había aprendido algo sobre ataque físico a lo largo de los años, realmente nunca se había visto en una situación donde tuviera que poner en práctica sus conocimientos. Se había dedicado más a aprender a manipular su escudo, logrando hacerlo tan flexible, que podía llegar a expandirlo fuera de ella a distancias realmente impresionantes; decía que había logrado proyectarlo no sólo como una especie de toldo, sino también en formas irregulares o amorfas, dependiendo de la manera en como estuvieran distribuidos aquellos a quienes quisiera cubrir con su escudo. Pero para hacerlo, necesitaba la mayor concentración posible, y estar peleando físicamente no le ayudaba a ello.

–Te quiero –me dijo mamá –, más que a nada en el mundo.

–Lo sé, yo también te quiero, mamá.

Ella me tomó de la mano con fuerza, antes de clavar la mirada con atención hacia el claro. Yo sé que en otras circunstancias, después de la forma en que nos habían separado, nuestro reencuentro hubiera sido con una sesión de abrazos, besos y litros y litros de lágrimas por mi parte, pero la batalla que se desarrollaba ante nosotros no daba lugar para escenas tiernas y conmovedoras. De la concentración de mamá dependía la existencia de por lo menos 20 seres, así que el reencuentro cursi y conmovedor tendría que posponerse para después. Así como el montón de explicaciones que tendría que dar.

–¿Él está aquí? –me preguntó Stan en un susurro distante. Supe a quién se refería.

–Sí. –dije mientras señalaba suavemente con la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba Jacob.

–¿Qué le pasó?

–Yo.

–¿Cómo…?

–Me enseñaste muy bien –pronuncié escuetamente.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, viendo el desarrollo de la pelea.

–Stan, cuida a mi madre…

–¿A dónde vas?

–¡No puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos viendo como mi abuela trata de pelear con Kaito, a la par de Seth y Leah! O cómo mi tía Alice combate con Alec…

–No te voy a dejar pelear sola… vamos los dos.

Stan me tomó de la mano con decisión y nos internamos en el campo de batalla. Agradecí que él no me viera como un frágil objeto de cristal al que con el menor contacto pudieran dañar; él me había preparado para éste momento, sabía que era capaz de luchar con fiereza y precisión. Pude voltear con rapidez hacia mamá y dirigirle una mirada suplicante que en la que esperaba que entendiera el mensaje

"_Protégelo a él también_"

A estas alturas, esto ya era una especie de juego de ajedrez muy sangriento, donde cada bando protegía que su respectiva reina no cayera en manos del otro. Mamá estaba al borde, tratando de mantener la concentración, mientras papá luchaba con Demetri para evitar que éste lograra llegar a ella. Jane, por su parte, era la única de los Vulturi que no participaba en la lucha, incluso el pequeño Alec estaba ahí metido, enfrentándose a mi querida tía Alice. Jane era algo así como la joya de la corona de la guardia, sabía que con su don era más que suficiente para derrotar a una legión completa de vampiros, pero para ello necesitaban eliminar a mi madre. Pero eso no iba a pasar; aunque tuviera que dar mi vida semi humana a cambio, no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Stan rápidamente entendió cuanto me preocupaba Alice, así que le hizo frente a Alec, quien en su perfecto rostro reflejó la sorpresa que le representó descubrir que Stanislav aún existía.

–Eras tú… –exclamó casi estranguladamente tía Alice. No entendí lo que quiso decir, pero no tenía tiempo ni era el momento para ponerme a reflexionar en sus palabras. Yo también tenía cosas qué hacer.

Días atrás, no sabía cuantos pues no estaba segura por cuánto tiempo había estado bajo el control del don de Awka, había entrenado con Kaito, había estado aprendiendo su estilo de pelea y había notado algunos puntos débiles en su defensa. Decidí ir por él, pues a pesar de que Leah le estaba haciendo frente con toda su furia, lo cierto es que el Vulturi prácticamente había logrado dejar fuera de combate a mi abuela y a Seth.

Decidí aprovechar el factor sorpresa y atacarlo por la espalda. Ok, tal vez sonaría bastante cobarde el asaltarlo así, pero a estas alturas del partido, enfrentándonos a esta especie de mafia vampírica por demás tramposa y despiadada, ya todo era válido. Era una cuestión de supervivencia.

Tenía que reconocer que Seth y Leah habían logrado herir bastante a Kaito, pero aún así este parecía dispuesto a sostenerse en pie a como diera lugar. Leah lo tenía prensado con sus potentes dientes por el lado derecho del abdomen, tirando de su piel. El agarró el cuerpo del lobo con sus manos, tratando de quitárselo y en el esfuerzo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando el cuello expuesto. Aproveché en ese momento de distracción de Kaito para trepar por su espalda, y recordando la forma en que Neema había mordido a Stan, encajé con ímpetu mis dientes en el vampiro. Le arranqué un buen trozo de piel, al tiempo que escupía con asco al probar el sabor de la sangre del Vulturi. Decidí que no era momento para remilgos, así que sin más, empecé a destazar con mis dientes la piel de Kaito, arrancándola como poseída, mientras Leah me ayudaba con su parte.

Nos aseguramos de lanzar los trozos del cuerpo del vampiro los más alejados lo uno del otro, pues en cuanto se pusieran en contacto entre sí, tratarían de unirse nuevamente.

A unos diez metros de donde estábamos, trozos de uno o varios cuerpos ardían frenéticamente. Sabía que Cayo llevaba consigo esa espantosa especie de arma que lanzaba fuego con la que había acabado con el tío Eleazar; me pregunté quienes habrían sido sus víctimas esa noche. Y de pronto, se me ocurrió algo.

Agarré los trozos más grandes del cuerpo de Kaito y corrí hasta donde ardían aquellos restos. No quería ver a mí alrededor, temía darme cuenta que faltaba alguien y descubrir cuál de mis amigos había muerto en esta batalla por mi culpa. Porque en mi corazón, en mi mente sabía que este baño de odio y sangre era única y exclusivamente culpa mía. Pero lo que más me daba terror era descubrir que a quién habíamos perdido era a alguien de mi familia, a alguien que amaba.

Casi con la mirada clavada al piso, corrí de un lado al otro, para deshacerme del cuerpo de Kaito. Iba a usar como pira vampírica el propio fuego iniciado por los Vulturi.

Leah corrió hacia otro extremo del claro, mientras que un aroma familiar proveniente de una parte oculta por las sombras de los árboles me llamó la atención.

–¿Abuela?

Pronuncié con cautela, buscando tras un par macizos abetos. Ahí en la oscuridad, tendido sobre un montón de musgo, estaba Seth todavía en su forma lupina. La abuela Esme estaba a su lado, acariciando con cuidado el pelaje color arena de éste.

–¿Abuela? –volví a pronunciar casi quedamente, con un matiz de emoción contenida. Había visto a mi dulce abuela salir prácticamente volando a causa del ataque de Kaito, verla así, cuidando casi maternalmente de Seth era por una parte un alivio porque eso quería decir que no estaba del todo herida, pero por otro lado, significaba que era mi amigo quien estaba mal.

–¡Nena! –al escuchar mi voz, la abuela volvió su vista hacia mi. Sus ojos brillaron como si estuvieran anegados por las lágrimas, algo imposible, pero así parecía. Extendió sus amorosos brazos hacia mí y sin más, me dejé caer en el dulce refugio que siempre había sido su abrazo para mí. Sentí como depositó un suave beso en mi pelo mientras me estrechaba con fuerza; imaginé que lo hacía casi para asegurarse de que yo realmente estaba ahí, sana y salva. –Has vuelto.

–Sí, sí… ya estoy en casa. –a mi pesar, rompí nuestro contacto. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que abrazar a mi familia, pero eso tenía que dejarlo para después, cuando la pesadilla que estábamos viviendo terminara realmente. También, tenía que reconocer, que sentía cierta culpabilidad que mi primer abrazo real en este recuento se lo diera a mi abuela en lugar de dárselo a mis padres, que se estaban jugando la existencia por mí apenas a un par de pasos de distancia. Tal vez era una tontería, tal vez nadie me lo recriminaría o tal vez sí, no lo sé, pero era así como me sentía.

–¿Qué tiene Seth? –pregunté nerviosamente. Temía que Kaito hubiera podido morderlo, pues el veneno de los vampiros reaccionaba letalmente en los quileutes. No tenían ni una sola posibilidad ante él.

–Trató de defenderme… y… –mi abuela temblaba al hablar. Definitivamente, a pesar de ser un vampiro, ella no estaba hecha para este tipo de brutalidad. –Si no hubiera sido por Seth, me hubiera matado… Le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte, y Seth cayó mal… no sé, creo que se rompió algunos huesos…. Tu abuelo… él….

De pronto, los lobos empezaron a aullar descontroladamente. Seth abrió los ojos y se puso de pié, a pesar de que el movimiento le produjo un gruñido lastimero tan agudo que hizo que me tapara los oídos. Era obvio que no podía moverse, un vistazo a su pata delantera derecha, anormalmente desviada, me lo dejó en claro.

Seth trató de ir hacia el campo de batalla.

–¡No!

–¡No puedes moverte! Vas a lastimarte más –lo reprendí. Aún así, Seth empezó a avanzar casi arrastrándose de dolor, con mi abuela y yo tras él. Apenas rodeamos uno de los abetos, vimos algo al otro extremo del terreno algo que nos dejó con la boca abierta.

El enorme lobo negro se retorcía sobre el pasto, de una forma tan antinatural que temí que por su mismo movimiento terminara por romper su propio esqueleto. Reconocí en ese impresionante animal que se convulsionaba sin control a Sam Uley.

Solo después supimos que aquello que presenciamos fue lo que marcó el desenlace de la lucha, lo que inclinó la balanza a favor de uno de los bandos. La historia completa de lo sucedido no la supimos sino hasta después, cuando el dolor permitió que aquellos que lo atestiguaron pudieran relatar los retazos faltantes…

Sam se había abalanzado furioso sobre Cayo, quien estaba divertido usando su lanza llamas como una especie de juego de tiro al blanco. Su primera víctima había sido Tía, la pareja de Benjamín, de ella había sido el primero de ese montón de cuerpos en llamas que había visto y terminado por usar para quemar el de Kaito. Había tratado de lastimar a Leah, quien literalmente por los pelos se había salvado de morir carbonizada por el pirómano de Cayo, lo que provocó la ira de Sam Uley. Éste se lanzó de lleno contra el Vulturi, logrando arrancarle el lanzafuegos y la mano con la que lo sostenía. Pelearon al tú por tú, Sam sin dejarse amedrentar por el líder de esta especie de escuadrón de extermino; Cayo deseoso por satisfacer su deseo de un baño de sangre y sadismo. En medio de una lucha tan física, pero con miles de años de experiencia en combates, Cayo encontró la forma de tomar posición de ventaja sobre Sam, a pesar de que le faltaba la mano. Le clavó los dientes, inyectándole su ponzoña.

La abuela y yo llegamos justo cuando los temblores más fuertes acometían el cuerpo del lobo antes de dejarlo laxo sobre el piso marcando el fin de su vida. Una muerte súbita y sin sentido. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue la imagen de los pequeños hijos de Sam, que en poco más de un año habían perdido a sus padres, ¿qué iba a ser de ellos ahora? Dos niños inocentes cuyas vidas parecían suspender sobre un profundo abismo. Y todo por mi causa. Algo más que anotar a mi larga lista de culpas.

–¡No..! Carlisle… –la abuela me sacó de mi ensoñación. El abuelo le había hecho frente a Cayo.

–¡Quédate con Seth! –prácticamente le ordené sin miramientos, pues mi amigo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por moverse e ir al lado de Sam, no lograba hacerlo. Definitivamente tendría roto algo más que la pata delantera derecha.

–Tu abuelo…

–¡Quédate con Seth! –repetí sin mirar hacia atrás, exasperada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, asfixiándome. Era parte dolor, parte temor, pero sobre todo, odio, de esa clase de odio que te ciega y no permite ver más allá de lo obvio, ahogando a la razón, dejando que el instinto animal sea el que te mueva.

Caminé furiosa, como un toro listo a embestir al matador de brillante capote.

–¡¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿¡Por qué no has hecho tu maldito trabajo?! –Una pesada y nada fría mano me aprisionó por el antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza. Su voz era un claro reflejo de su cólera.

"_Awka_"

Me volví furiosamente, soltándome de su mano. Su sólo contacto me repugnaba.

–¡Ella sigue viva! –gritó nuevamente. Algo en mi mirada o en mi rostro hizo que me estudiara detenidamente frunciendo el entrecejo –Tu hábito… tú… Oh… Entonces, ¿cómo va a terminar esto, querida Renesmee? ¿Realmente estás lista para morir esta noche, _malen túten_? –pronunció con sorna, torciendo el rictus burlonamente.

–Si he de morir esta noche, no será primero que tú. Me encargaré de que seas el primero en la fila del Infierno.

Exclamé un gruñido más propio de una bestia que de un ser humano y sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin detenerme a estudiar las probabilidades que tenía de sobrevivirlo, salté sobre él.

Awka me esperó con un potente puñetazo en el plexo solar que me lanzó un par de metros, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre mi trasero. En otro momento probablemente me hubiera levantado lloriqueando del dolor o ni siquiera hubiera podido ponerme en pie, pero, ¡diablos!, estaba encabronadísima, y más que sentir dolor, lo que sentía era ansias pero arrancarle una a una las uñas de sus veinte dedos antes de decapitarlo tal y como Aníbal lo había hecho con Embry. Como un resorte me levanté, sacudiendo la cabeza tal como lo hacen los boxeadores antes de cada round.

–Eres pan comido… –estaba seguro de vencerme. Awka, Apolo o como quisiera llamarse, pecaba de ególatra. Ansiaba borrarle esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia de la cara.

Fui yo quien esperé su ataque. _Patada, jab, upper-cut_. Me habían entrenado para esto, pues bien, que observaran lo buena alumna que había sido. Respondí con la misma intensidad, con la misma fuerza uno a uno de sus golpes; con satisfacción, noté que le había roto la comisura del labio, haciendo que escupiera su propia sangre. Por la manera en que fruncía el entrecejo sabía que trataba de volverme a meter bajo el control de su don, pero gracias al escudo de mamá, su don ya no tenía efecto en mí. Ya no era más su patética marioneta.

Recordé la primera paliza que me propinó. Aquella que me dio una noche tiempo atrás en el otro claro del bosque, la noche que marcó el inicio de toda esta lucha. Esa noche había descubierto sus mentiras, había descubierto que había sido capaz de matar a su propio hermano. La _Nessie_ de esa noche no era la misma Renesmee que tenía enfrente; ahora era más fuerte, más valiente. La Nessie de aquella noche hubiera muerto en los primeros minutos de una lucha como la que estábamos enfrentando; la Renesmee que le hacía frente en estos momentos se iba a cobrar una a una las afrentas. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

"_Las dagas_" recordé al tiempo que me llevé las manos hacia el cinturón de donde todavía colgaban. Las desenfundé, lista para clavarlas en él.

–¿Juegas sucio?

–El burro hablando de orejas… –respondí –Te divertiste jugando conmigo como un títere, bueno, ahora voy a jugar contigo al "muñeco vudú". Te voy a clavar esto tantas veces hasta que no quede ni una gota de sangre en tu miserable cuerpo.

Giré las dagas en mis manos sonriendo con crueldad antes de blandirlas contra él.

Awka tenía buenos reflejos, tenía que reconocerlo, lograba esquivar mis ataques, pero aún así logré rajarle la piel varias veces. Contestaba mis ataques con puñetazos y patadas. Algunos lograba esquivarlos, otros hacían contacto con mi cuerpo. Yo sangraba, pero él también lo hacía. La balanza al fin estaba nivelada entre nosotros.

–Grrrrr –enterré una daga en su bíceps izquierdo. Lamenté no habérsela encajado justo en el corazón. Tenía realmente desatados mis instintos asesinos al máximo.

Stan siempre me había dicho que durante la pelea era importante mantener la concentración, pues el mínimo descuido podía hacer que todo se fuera al demonio. De pronto me pareció escuchar el jadeo ronco de una voz conocida, no supe detectar a ciencia cierta cual, pero eso bastó para que perdiera la concentración por un momento, el suficiente para que Awka lanzara toda una compleja secuencia de golpes con los que primero logró desarmarme y después, con una poderosa patada salí en voladas varios metros de distancias.

La patada me había dejado sin aire, así que empecé a respirar a grandes bocanadas, prácticamente sofocada. Me senté de prisa, provocándome un leve mareo. Tenía que recuperarme ya, no podía perder ni un solo segundo y darle una ventaja a Awka…

–Debo reconocer que has dado pelea, _malen túten. _Pero aquí acaba el juego –Awka hablaba con autosuficiencia, con ese tono de voz de aquellos que se sabían vencedores. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con que de alguna forma, el lanzafuegos de Cayo ahora estaba en poder de mi oponente.

¿Realmente pensaba freírme? ¿Después de tanto golpes, secuestros, lavado de cerebros, manipulaciones, todo se iba a reducir a morir así? Sonreí incrédula. Si todo lo que querían era matarme, lo hubieran hecho la noche de mi secuestro, cuando me tuvieron sola y a su merced, sin necesidad de que involucraran a mi familia y a nuestros amigos.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás, casi derrotada. Tal vez estaba equivocada, tal vez luchar nunca fue la opción. Tal vez la solución a todo esto fue mi muerte desde un principio. La primera vez que los Vulturi habían venido por nosotros a Forks, justamente había sido a causa de mi existencia, y aunque la tía Alice había logrado dar con Nahuel y lograr detener el juicio contra nosotros, el que yo viviera era la excusa perfecta para buscar una nueva razón para que vinieran repetidamente por los Cullen y "sus mascotas", como los Vulturis se referían a nosotros. Mientras ellos supieran de mi, estarían atentos a que yo rompiera alguna regla, a que por mi condición de semi-vampiro pudiera equivocarme y poner en peligro el secreto de nuestro mundo. Mientras yo viviera sería la excusa perfecta contra mi familia.

"_¡Basta! Darte por vencida es dejar sin sentido las muertes de Eleazar y Embry_", me reñí a mi misma. "_Hasta el último aliento, hazlo aunque sea por todos ellos_".

Empecé ponerme en pie mientras el horroroso chirrido metálico que ya a empezaba a serme familiar se mezcló con el resto de los sonidos proveniente de la pelea. Era cuestión de nada para que el géiser de centellas y lenguas de fuego apareciera, ya empezaba a percibir el abrazador calor proveniente de ellas.

–¡Nooo!

No supe de quién fue el grito, si mío o de alguien más. De lo único que fui conciente fue que la tía Rosalie había aparecido prácticamente de la nada para ponerse delante de mí y recibir de lleno la descarga de fuego que Awka pretendía darme.

Miré horrorizada el cuerpo de mi tía en llamas.

–¡Emmett!

–¡Deténganlo!

Los gritos me parecieron bastantes lejanos mientras veía cómo el tío Jasper y Stan corrían presurosos a nuestro lado. Entre los dos desarmaron a Awka y le dieron muerte en ese instante, rompiéndole el cuello antes de arrancarle la cabeza y prenderle fuego con la misma arma que había intentado usar contra mí.

El tío Emmett parecía enloquecido, lanzando aullidos inarticulados llenos de un desgarrador dolor. Intentaba alcanzar a toda costa el cuerpo carbonizado de la tía Rose.

–¡Deténganlo! –volvió a gritar alguien. Esta vez logré identificar a mi padre como el dueño de la voz.

Se necesitó de toda la fuerza del tío Garret y de las tías Kate y Tanya para contenerlo. Estaba desesperado por llegar al lado de su amada Rosalie, en sus ojos se leía que creía que aún podía hacer algo por ella, por salvarla.

–Es demasiado tarde para ayudarla, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer… –susurró suavemente la tía Kate. Si el tío Emmett tomaba en sus brazos el cuerpo aún llameante de mi tía, él correría la misma suerte sin ninguna duda.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Roooose! – el bramido atormentado del tío Emmett retumbó con furia no solo en el claro que rodeaba la casa, sino en todo el bosque. Incluso podría jurar que el lamento bien se pudo haber escuchado hasta Forks con facilidad.

Yo estaba ahí, parada como una estatua, observando todo mientras en mi cabeza me negaba a aceptar que lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera real. Sabía que estaba llorando, sentía cómo la humedad de las lágrimas se deslizaba por mis mejillas, pero ni siquiera era capaz de alzar la mano para limpiármelas. El shock por la magnitud que significaba la pérdida de mi adorada tía Rose me tenía completamente pasmada.

Mi bella tía Rosalie, quien había sido como una segunda madre para mí. Me había amado desde el primer día, había luchado al lado de mamá para que yo pudiera nacer aún cuando los demás no estaban de acuerdo. Mi tía alguna vez me dijo que gracias a mí, ella y mi madre habían llegado a ser tan buenas amigas, a quererse como verdaderas hermanas.

Las lágrimas me impedían ver, cerré los ojos y en mi mente resonó la dulce voz de mi tía durante mis primeros días en esta tierra. Aún recordaba la canción con la que me arrullaba en sus brazos

"…_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_"

(_Fragmento de "You are my sunshine", una canción de cuna_)

Recordé también la vez que después de ver "El mago de Oz", decidí que quería ser "Dorothy" y me obsesioné con todo lo que tenía que ver con la película. La tía Rose decidió darme la experiencia más realista posible, así que convenció al tío Emmett para que se disfrazara de "El hombre de Hojalata", al tío Jasper del "Espantapájaros" y a Jacob de "el León cobarde". A Jake no le había gustado mucho su papel y había protestado por ello.

"_Perros, gatos, leones… ¿cuál es la diferencia?_" había respondido mi tía con guasa antes de agregarle que después de todo lo que importaba era que yo me divirtiera jugando a ser "Dorothy" con mis zapatos espolvoreados de diamantina rubí.

La tía Rose había sido mi constante compañera de juegos en mi fugaz infancia, mi cómplice de aventuras y travesuras. Y ahora, se había ido…

–Renesmee…

–¡Mamá! –giré la cabeza con desesperación hacia la derecha, que era de donde provenía su voz.

Eché a correr. Abrió sus brazos hacia mí y me estreché con fuerza a ella, dando rienda suelta a mi llanto.

–Todo ha terminado… –dijo con voz estrangulada.

–La tía Rose….

–Lo sé…

Ninguna pudo seguir hablando, la emoción nos sobrepasaba. La había extrañado tanto, había temido tanto por ella. Por fin estaba en brazos de mi madre.

No podía dejar de llorar, pero tenía que controlarme, no era momento para caerme en pedazos.

–¿Los demás? –pregunté con ansiedad, mirando alrededor, buscando a los Vulturis luchando contra el resto de mi familia, pero no había señales de ellos. –¿Alguien más está...?

– Ya no queda ninguno de ellos en pié. Todo ha terminado. –repitió mamá. Eso quería decir que había habido más bajas de nuestro lado…

–¿Quién más? –demandé saber.

–Colin.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, impotente. Esa noche habíamos perdido demasiado. Rosalie, Sam, Embry, Colin, Benjamin y Tia, además de Eleazar…

–Ha despertado…

–_¿?_

–Jacob. Recuperó la conciencia…

–Tengo que ir con él… –hice el ademán de alejarme, pero mamá detuvo mi marcha con su mano en mi antebrazo izquierdo

–Está muy malherido. Sus hermanos quileutes están con él.

–Es mi culpa, tengo que ayudarlo… Yo fui quien lo dejó así.

–Espera por favor. El resto de la manada sabe que tú… no sería buena idea que te acerques a ellos en estos momentos. Van a llevárselo para atenderle las heridas.

–Debo estar con él…

–Por favor –dijo apretándome un poco más con su mano –nosotros también te necesitamos. Tenemos que estar juntos, es demasiado…

Miré a un lado y al otro. En un extremo alejado estaban los licántropos sobrevivientes, unos arrastrando los cuerpos de los caídos mientras los demás se movían con agitación. Parecían decididos a ignorarnos a como diera lugar.

Del otro lado, cerca de donde estaba parada junto con mamá, mi familia trataba de dar consuelo a Emmett, mientras Stan, Garrett y Neema terminaban por lanzar al fuego los restos de nuestros enemigos. No pude evitar sentir cierto alivio al ver que papá, así como mis abuelos, mi tía Alice y el tío Jasper estaban a salvo. Aunque me partía el corazón ver a mi tío Emmett en ese estado; me pregunté si alguna vez seríamos capaces de reponernos de la pérdida de la tía Rose, sobre todo él.

De pronto, tuve la sensación de que esa noche no sólo habíamos perdido familia y amigos, sino también se había perdido gran parte del sentido del pacto que generaciones antes habían hecho Eprhaim Black y mi abuelo, Carlisle Cullen.

Ahora quedaba por saber qué tanto se había perdido. Me estremecí al pensar que otra vez volvíamos a ser enemigos letales por naturaleza.

* * *

**JURO QUE SÓLO LLORÉ CON LA MUERTE DE ROSE**

**POBRE EMMETT, ERAN MI PAREJA FAVORITA.**

**VA EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ENSEGUIDA LO SUBO**


	31. Desiciones

****

******Disclaimer:**

****

**

* * *

**

–Renesmee…

La voz de Stan me llamó con suavidad. Volví el rostro hacia él ansiosa; necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien. Se acercó hasta donde mamá y yo estábamos paradas. Al parecer, el tío Garrett, Neema y él habían terminado de incinerar los cuerpos de los Vulturis.

Stanislav estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla con ella. Parecía inseguro, como si dudara en acercarse más a mí o mantener cierta distancia.

–¿Estás bien?

–Define "_bien_" –dije con una sonrisa triste. El nudo que sentía en la garganta se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, provocándome una sensación de asfixia mientras un nuevo par de lágrimas se asomaba por mis ojos –Mi tía Rose…

–Lo siento…

–Y no sólo ella… perdimos amigos, gente que amamos… y… Eleazar… – la angustia hacía que mis palabras salieran en una especie de balbuceó casi incoherente, aunque por su mirada, supe que Stan entendía lo quería decir.

–¿Eleazar? ¿Qué pasa con él? –La voz de tía Carmen llevaba una clara nota de ansiedad. Estaba abrazando a mi abuela, consolándola por la pérdida de la tía Rosalie, pero nada más escuchar el nombre de su pareja, hizo que volviera el rostro hacia mí –¿Por qué no ha venido esta noche con ustedes? ¿Qué ha sucedido? –exigió saber.

No pude evitar agachar la mirada, ¿cómo podía decirle que él también había muerto?

–¡No! ¡Dime que no es verdad! –su grito me provocó un nuevo desgarre en el alma. Mamá entrelazó sus helados dedos con los míos. No había necesitado decir nada, imaginé que el rictus de mi cara era por demás elocuente.

–¡No!.... Dímelo, por favor. Necesito escuchar que él está bien.

–Tía… –la voz me salió quebrada. En ese instante, Stanislav me rodeó los hombros con su largo brazo, en gesto protector. Agradecí su contacto, necesitaba de su apoyo, de su fortaleza porque no me sentía capaz de seguir en pie. Era demasiado en tan poco tiempo –Lo siento… lo siento mucho –aunque hubiera querido, ya era imposible controlar mi llanto, se deslizaba a raudales por mis mejillas. –el tío Eleazar está… ha muerto. Lo siento…

Carmen abrió los ojos como plato, moviendo rápidamente la cabeza en señal de negación al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso.

–No… ¡Nooooo! –se hizo un ovillo sobre el suelo cubierto de césped mientras Tanya y Kate se acercaban a ella con prontitud, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras Carmen seguía lanzando gritos de dolor e incredulidad.

Me volví entre los brazos de Stan, ocultando el rostro en su sólido pecho. Necesitaba de su consuelo, necesitaba mitigar mi propio dolor. Sentí cómo enterraba sus dedos en mi pelo y depositaba un suave beso en mi coronilla.

–Hija…

Alcé la mirada antes de romper el abrazo de Stan para refugiarme en los brazos de papá.

Había regresado a casa, había regresado al lado de mi familia, sólo que ya no estaba completa. Había alguien a quien jamás volvería a abrazar, a quien jamás le volvería decir cuanto la amaba.

"_Tía Rose…_"

Al instante siguiente, mamá estaba a mi lado, rodeada también por los brazos de papá y entonces me aferré a ellos, tal y como lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando por un momento poder retroceder el tiempo hasta cuando era una niña; al tiempo cuando todo parecía perfecto, cuando la vida parecía serlo. Desee con vehemencia regresar a los días cuando todos estábamos juntos, felices y los Vulturis no eran más que un lejano y mal recuerdo.

Papá aflojó la intensidad del abrazo, al tiempo que giraba hacia atrás su rostro. No pude evitar voltear yo también, curiosa por saber qué era aquello que había captado su atención. A unos diez metros de distancia de nosotros, estaba Paul, el cuñado de Jacob. Ya estaba en su forma humana, cubierto apenas por unos deshilachados vaqueros cortados a forma de short. Recordé que los quileutes solían llevar un atillo de ropa anudado a una de sus pantorrillas y por lo general, trataban de vestir lo más ligero posible para que la carga no fuera tan molesta a la hora de cambiar de fase.

–Llévense la camioneta de Esme… Insisto, es más práctico…

Al parecer, papá respondía una pregunta formulada en la mente de Paul, quien clavó su mirada furiosa en mí. Me estremecí instintivamente.

–Si tratan de llevarse a Jacob cargándolo en brazos, pueden lastimarlo más. No sabemos la magnitud de sus heridas. –mientras decía, se volvió por completo de frente a Paul. Al parecer, su enojo era tal que ni siquiera nos consideraba dignos en esos momentos para dirigirnos la palabra.

Algo se encogió en mi interior. Lo que había hecho con Jake no tenía nombre ni perdón.

–Déjenme revisarlo… O por lo menos dejen que lo haga Carlisle… No Paul, te equivocas. Jamás quisimos que las cosas terminaran así… No son los únicos que sufren, nosotros también perdimos parte de nuestra familia…

Se hizo un breve silencio. Papá frunció el ceño con tristeza primero y después con furia.

–El dolor te hace pensar así. Pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada, fue una víctima más de algo que ustedes jamás podrían imaginar ni en sus propias pesadillas –Mi padre extendió sus brazos hacia atrás, en gesto protector, como buscando cubrirme con su cuerpo que se había puesto en tensión. Stan comprendió también las intensiones de papá, con un ágil movimiento lo sentí pararse tras de mi y rodearme la cintura con su mano.

Ladeé la cabeza un poco más. Por las palabras de mi padre, imaginé que Paul y el resto de la manada me consideraban la culpable de todo lo sucedido. Detrás de aquél, los quielutes habían recuperado su forma humana. Seth trataba de mantener el gesto serio, pero en la rigidez de su rostro se evidenciaba el dolor que le producía el andar, incluso a pasos lentos y apoyando casi todo su peso en los hombros de Leah, quien le ayudaba para moverse.

Una camioneta, la que reconocí como la de Jake, apareció rodeando la casa hasta llegar a detenerse cerca de los hermanos Clearwater. Brady se bajó de ella y ayudó a Leah a subir con cuidado a Seth en el asiento del copiloto. Después de todo, el ofrecimiento de papá de que usaran la SUV de mi abuela había estado de más.

La pick-up era de doble cabina, así que nada más acomodar lo mejor posible a Seth, Leah abrió las puertas del compartimiento trasero mientras Quil y Jared trataban de mover con el mayor cuidado posible a Jacob hacia el asiento del vehículo. Dudé que el cuerpo tan largo y grande de Jake pudiera caber en ese espacio.

"_Dios mío… pueden lastimarle más. Es mi culpa, debería ir con él, debería estar a su lado y asegurarme de que…_"

–No –susurró casi imperceptiblemente papá hacia mí –No es buen momento, no te permitirán acercarte a él.

–No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Se involucraron en una guerra que no era la de ellos, no hacer nada sería una… una traición…

–Hija, créeme que me estoy controlando por no cruzar estos metros y estar ahí ayudando a los chicos. ¿Crees que puedo quedarme indiferente ante sus propias pérdidas? –me sentí culpable. Mi padre era un hombre de altos valores y de gran lealtad hacia sus amigos; _algo_ debió leer en la mente de los quileutes que lo hizo contenerse de ir en su ayuda, pero ¿qué? –Si uno de nosotros cruza la línea invisible que han marcado, nos veríamos envueltos en una nueva lucha. Los considero mis amigos, pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño. No nos quieren cerca y creo que esta noche ya ha habido demasiadas pérdidas qué lamentar; no podemos dejar que el dolor nos haga perder aún más.

–Si tan solo el abuelo pudiera revisar a Seth y a Jake, comprobar que los están trasladando correctamente a la Push…

–No van a necesitar de la ayuda de tu abuelo, ni los van a llevar a la reserva

–¿Qué?

–Los llevan al hospital.

¿Qué? ¡Era una locura! Los quileutes no eran como los humanos, en el hospital iban a hacerles estudios, analizar su sangre… podían descubrir su secreto. Iba a ser un desastre.

–Hay alguien que puede ayudarlos –continuó papá, contestando a la pregunta de mi mente. –Y es lo mejor. Esas heridas no son algo que se puedan solucionar con alcohol y unas cuantas suturas.

Probablemente, mi padre estaba viendo las heridas de Jacob en la mente de los otros de la manda. Su tono de voz no era muy esperanzador.

–Nessie…

Mientras Quil y Jared lo trasladaban con cuidado hacia el vehículo, Jacob me llamó con voz áspera y debil.

–Jake…

Casi sin darme cuenta, intenté dar un paso adelante, pero la mano que Stan tenía sobre mi cintura se tensó al escucharme pronunciar su nombre. Y de la misma manera pude ver que Paúl y el resto de los quileutes en pie se envaraban. Evidentemente, había pasado a encabezar la lista de sus enemigos.

Los vimos preparar el traslado de los heridos y de los caídos. El corazón se me encogió al ver cómo ponían en la parte trasera de la camioneta los cuerpos inertes de Sam y Colin. Quil, con la mirada cargada de amarga tristeza fue hasta el lugar donde estaba la cabeza de Embry para recogerla. No pude evitar volver el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza; la atrocidad de la muerte de Embry era una muestra palpable de la crueldad de mi propia especie. No estaba segura del lugar donde estaría el resto de su cuerpo, sólo podía recordar vagamente algunas cosas de esa misma noche, antes de librarme del control de Awka. Aníbal había sido el encargado de dar caza a Embry, o por lo menos eso creía haber escuchado, aunque a decir verdad, la historia completa la desconocía. Empezaba a preguntarme cuántos días había estado bajo el control de Awka y qué es lo que había hecho él conmigo.

Supuse que los quieutes iban a buscar el resto del cuerpo para darle sepultura tal como sería con los cuerpos de Sam y de Colin. De pronto me pregunté, ¿cómo iban a explicar la muerte de los tres? ¿cómo iban a justificar las heridas de Seth y de Jacob? No tenía miedo de que me acusaran formalmente de intento de asesinato a Jacob Black, sabía hacerle frente a las consecuencias de mis actos. Lo que me preocupaba era que se pudiera develar el secreto de los quileutes y el de mi familia.

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de fabricar la historia –pronunció mi padre de cara a Paul. Observé que Jared se ponía detrás del volante del vehículo para echar a andar el motor con un potente rugido. Leah, Quil y Brody se internaron nuevamente en el bosque, mezclándose entre las sombras de los árboles. –De cara al mundo, esto será un terrible accidente carretero. Su secreto será protegido.

Paul debió de haber estado pensando en cómo explicar la tragedia y papá se ofreció a ayudarle, contestando de paso mi duda sobre eso.

–No, esto es asunto nuestro únicamente –la voz sonó fuerte y clara; por fin Paul parecía dignarse a dirigirnos la palabra –Les exijo que se mantengan todos apartados de nuestro camino. Si pasan los límites establecidos, no duden ni por un momento que no iremos tras ustedes. Sea quien sea –las últimas palabras las pronunció clavándome la mirada fijamente.

–El tratado sigue vigente –contestó papá.

–El tratado se rompe cuando uno de los suyos ataca a uno de los nuestros.

–Sólo el legítimo heredero de Ephrain puede…

–El legítimo heredero, como tú lo llamas, está mal herido gracias a tu hija. Si él se salva tal vez, y sólo tal vez, algo se pueda rescatar del pacto.

–¿Y si no?

–Vendremos por ustedes… y lo que _esos_ no pudieron hacer, lo haremos nosotros.

Paul nos dio una última mirada cargada de puro odio antes de darse la media vuelta y perderse también entre los árboles del bosque. La camioneta salió en reversa, patinando las llantas antes de alejarse a toda velocidad.

El aullido de los lobos resonó con fuerza aunque a la distancia antes de dejarnos sumidos en el silencio.

–Edward…

–No va a pasar nada malo, amor. Te lo prometo. –Papá apretó con fuerza la mano de mi madre para infundirle confianza. –Es el dolor el que hizo que Paul hablara así.

Stanislav me envolvió por completo entre sus brazos.

–Tranquila, tu padre tiene razón. No va a pasar nada malo, jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño.

Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. Eran tantas emociones acumuladas, tantas cosas qué asimilar, era demasiado para tan poco tiempo. Sentí el sabor amargo de la bilis colarse por mi garganta, y de manera brusca me solté del abrazo de Stan para alejarme un par de pasos antes de que las arcadas me acometieran con furia. Realmente empezaba a sentirme enferma.

–Renesmee, será mejor que entremos a la casa. –Mamá puso sus frías manos sobre mi frente y mi cuello mientras las nauseas remitían –Creo que tu abuelo debería echarle un vistazo a tus heridas.

–No es nada

–Dame gusto por favor. Esta noche ha sido difícil, por lo menos dame la tranquilidad de saber que físicamente estás bien. Ven. –Mamá me ayudó a incorporarme con cuidado, tal vez para evitar que las nauseas regresaran. Me sentía un poco mareada, pero aún así no se me escapó la mirada de mi padre: una mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y preocupación. A pesar de que mantenía un férreo control de su expresión, casi podría decir que lucía más pálido de lo normal.

Sacudí la cabeza, seguramente todo eran imaginaciones mías.

–Mamá, te prometo que no es nada. Además, creo que hay cosas más importantes de qué ocuparnos en estos momentos. –dije al tiempo que miraba en dirección a donde el tío Emmett estaba sentado, rodeándose las rodillas con sus largos brazos mientras la tía Alice le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Imaginé que tío Jasper había echado a andar su don, logrando que la manada no se nos viniera encima, y también, consiguiendo que Carmen y Emmett se controlaran un poco.

Sí, había cosas más importantes en esos momentos, pero ¿por dónde empezar? Era como si el mundo se nos viniera encima sin control.

Esa madrugada fue demasiado difícil y larga. Con pesar, tuvimos que encargarnos de los restos de la batalla, vigilar que el fuego que destruía los cuerpos de los Vulturi no se saliera de control y terminara convirtiéndose en un incendio forestal.

Tío Jasper se dio a la tarea de emplearse a fondo para controlar al tío Emmett, quien parecía como ido, como si lo hubiera dopado con una fuerte dosis de Valium o Prozac. La Abuela Esme había logrado que él entrara a la casa, y una vez ahí se había quedado sentado en un rincón de la sala, con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

El abuelo Carlisle fue quien se encargó de recoger las cenizas de tía Rose, una vez que el fuego había consumido por completo su cuerpo. Las colocó en una pequeña especie de urna de porcelana que originalmente se usaba como adorno en una de las mesillas de la sala. Le entregó las cenizas a Emmett, quien las acurrucó contra su pecho, como si temiera que alguien pudiera llegar e intentar arrebatárselas.

Ya muy entrada la noche, el clan de tía Zafrina hizo su aparición por la casa. Según entendí, ellas habían llegado a Forks para ayudara mi familia a buscarme y, si era necesario, rescatarme de mis plagiarios. Esa noche habían salido de caza y conociendo el tratado que había entre mi familia y los quileutes, decidieron ir lo bastante lejos, tanto como pasar la frontera con Canadá.

–No debimos alejarnos tanto… Si hubiéramos sabido… –se lamentó tía Zafrina cuando supo a quiénes habíamos perdido en medio de la batalla.

–Nos sentimos demasiado culpables… debimos haber estado a su lado. Ta vez hubiéramos podido ayudar en algo, tal vez no hubiéramos perdido a Rose o a Benjamin o a Tia… –terció Kachiri.

–Todo fue demasiado sorpresivo, no tienen por qué sentirse culpables. Sabemos que si hubieran estado aquí, habrían luchado a nuestro lado sin dudarlo ni un segundo –La tía Alice pronunció en tono conciliador, a pesar de que en su mirada se notaba la tristeza que sentía por la pérdida de su querida hermana.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo estaba sentada en el mullido sofá de la sala, apoyando casi todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra el duro pecho de Stanislav, quien me rodeaba con su brazo. A mi derecha, mamá sostenía mi mano con delicadeza, mientras mi padre nos lanzaba miradas cargadas de recelo y molestia. No quería ni imaginar que es lo que pudiera pensar sobre Stan y yo, o peor aún, qué pudiera estar "escuchando" es nuestras mentes en esos momentos. Era difícil de explicar, pues aún cuando había recuperado de golpe mi memoria, aún cuando estaba al fin con mi familia que me amaba profundamente, aún así sólo Stan me hacía sentir segura en esos momentos. Era como si él fuera mi red de seguridad, era en quien más confiaba más en esos instantes. El solo pensar en quedarme sola con los demás, sin tenerlo a mi lado, me llenaba de aprehensión.

–¿Por qué? –el abuelo Carlisle fue quien rompió el triste silencio. –¿Qué fue lo que hicimos para despertar la ira de los Vulturi?

–¿Hacer? En realidad, nada… o simplemente representar un peligro potencial para Aro –contestó Neema con voz casi casual.

–¿Peligro nosotros? ¡Eso es una estupidez! –masculló la abuela Esme seguida de una palabrota que jamás hubiera imaginado escuchar de su boca. –Hemos seguido todas y cada una de las reglas y desde a vez que vinieron a Forks, hace nueve años, nos hemos mantenido lo más apartados de ellos, ¿qué peligro podemos representar?

–Ustedes son un clan grande y son capaces de formar alianzas tanto con otros aquelarres como con los hombres lobo –al escuchar las últimas palabras de Stan, no pude evitar torcer un poco el gesto. Me estaba muriendo de la preocupación, ansiaba saber qué sucedía con los chicos de la manada, pero las amenazas de Paul habían sido lo bastante claras. –Además, por lo poco que sé de ustedes, entiendo que hay miembros con dones extraordinarios. –le lanzó una mirada de admiración a mamá. Supuse que el que ella pudiera mantener a raya el terrible don de Jane era algo digno de fascinación. –Si sumamos todo eso, bueno, Aro debió pensar que podrían llegar a representar algún tipo de problema si ustedes así lo quisieran.

–No entiendo, o mejor dicho, no me cabe en la cabeza tanta saña contra nosotros –mi madre apretó los dientes –¿Por qué llevarse a mi hija si lo que querían era acabar con la familia?

–Supongo que sería más fácil de entender si contamos la historia desde el principio. –sugerí.

Enderecé la postura y respiré hondo antes de empezar a narrarles los hechos desde el momento en que decidí encontrarme aquella noche con Awka en el bosque. Les conté todas y cada una de las cosas que viví durante el tiempo que estuve al lado de los Vulturi. Les hablé de la noche que desaparecí de Forks, de la retorcida historia de "Atena" la hija de Aro, el entrenamiento casi militar al que fui sometida para hacerle frente a la batalla de esa noche, mi amnesia, el control al que Awka había sometido mi mente… Stanislav me ayudó a profundizar el relato con detalles que yo desconocía, como su primer encuentro con el tío Eleazar y el acuerdo al que habían llegado para entregarme sana y salva a mi tío y preparar nuestro escape de Volterra.

A medida que nuestra historia avanzaba, algunos mascullaban por lo bajo o emitían gruñidos ininteligibles. Hablar de la muerte del tío Eleazar fue una de las cosas más duras que jamás hubiera tenido que hacer antes. No me sentía capaz de mirar a la cara a tía Carmen, me sentía demasiado avergonzada, demasiado culpable de su dolor por la pérdida de su compañero. Y el sentimiento era el mismo pero multiplicado miles de veces más intenso con respecto a tío Emmett.

Lo único que callé fueron los detalles de mi relación con Stanislav. No era el momento para que mi familia supiera la naturaleza y la intensidad de lo que vivimos. Tal vez nunca lo fuera, porque el hecho era que yo me había acercado a Stan, me había unido a él de una forma en la que no lo había hecho con nadie, así que ¿cómo hablarles de eso a mis padres? Claro que el simple hecho de contarles sobre mi vida íntima se me antojaba demasiado violento y si le sumábamos su amistad con Jacob…

Jacob. ¿Qué estaría pasando en esos momentos? ¿Cómo estaría? La preocupación me estaba matando. O mejor dicho, la preocupación, la culpabilidad, el remordimiento y un montón de cosas más estaban haciendo mella en mí.

–Fue una estupidez no avisarnos que estabas en Volterra. –la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis cavilaciones –Hubiéramos ido por ti, jamás hubiéramos dejado que Eleazar corriera tal peligro. –papá gruñó mientras miraba acusadoramente a Stan.

–Eleazar entendía la situación perfectamente –el tono seco de su respuesta dejaba en claro que Stanislav no iba a dejarse apabullar por mi padre. El choque de dos temperamentos tan fuertes era inminente. –Si les hubiera dicho que Renesmee estaba en poder de los Vulturi, ustedes hubieran acudido de inmediato.

–¡Por supuesto!

–Y eso hubiera sido una reverenda estupidez. Aro convocó a toda la guardia; éramos más de 40 vampiros acuartelados en la ciudad. Hubiera sido una masacre peor que la de esta noche si ustedes hubieran intentado tomar por asalto el _palazzo_ –mi padre intentó interrumpir las palabras de Stan, pero éste siguió hablando para evitarlo –Con menos de la mitad de la guardia, su bando tuvo bajas significativas, ¿imaginas lo que hubiera pasado con ustedes, sin los lobos, enfrentándose a toda la guardia? Aún y cuando Neema y yo les hubiéramos ayudado, aún así nos hubieran borrado a todos de un plumazo. Imagino que lo último que hubieras querido es lleva a tu… familia al extermino completo.

»Eleazar fue uno de ellos, conocía la forma de trabajar y entendía que la única forma de sacar a tu hija de Volterra sin mandar a nadie más al matadero, era preparando la huída tal de esa manera.

–Aún así, el plan no resultó.

–No, las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos.

–Aro descubrió que Stanislav deseaba ayudar a Atena…, digo, a Renesmee a escapar. Supongo que tengo que reconocer mi culpa en eso. –agregó Neema.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –la pregunta de tío Jasper iba cargada de suspicacia.

–Stanislav me había contado algunas sobre ella… No sé, supongo que bajé la guardia, el caso es que permití que Aro me tocara y descubriera las sospechas que tenía Stanislav sobre quién era en realidad Renesmee y las intenciones que tenía para ayudarla a escapar de ellos una vez que todo hubiera terminado… Esa noche fuimos tras ellos, yo tenía que demostrar mi lealtad a Aro, por eso me ordenaron participar en el grupo de caza de los traidores. Además, la única forma de ayudar a Stanislav era atacarlo yo misma, hacerles creer que me había desecho de él.

–Vi como lo… –el recuerdo aún me ponía la piel de gallina –lo atacaste salvajemente, vi el resplandor del fuego, aspiré el olor a carne quemada, ¿cómo entonces…? Y luego, esta noche, estuviste a punto de hacer lo mismo con mi papá.

–Supongo que formando parte de una familia de vampiros, sabes bastantes cosas sobre nuestra raza, como el que podamos reconstituirnos a pesar de las heridas, ¿no? –asentí –Eso fue lo que pasó con él. En cuanto al olor de la carne quemándose, ¿recuerdas el callejón inmundo donde los atrapamos antes de la huída? Descubrí el cadáver putrefacto de un perro y… imagínate el resto.

»Y sobre tu padre, bueno, sólo estaba matando el tiempo en lo que reaccionabas o en lo que mi amigo llegaba, lo que sucediera primero. No pensaba hacerle daño, simplemente tenía que fingir que quería hacerlo.

–Es verdad. Leí tu mente y no pensabas en aniquilarme. –el tono de voz de mi padre seguía cargado de recelo. Imaginé que aún y cuando Stan y Neema habían peleado a nuestro lado, aún así los veía como parte del enemigo.

Neema se encogió de hombros. Parecía que el tener que estar dando explicaciones era algo que realmente le incordiaba.

–¿Por qué no vino Aro? Eso no me queda claro, el ama estas situaciones, ser la mano ejecutora de la sentencia a muerte. –la ácida voz de tía Tanya se hizo presente. Ellas también tenían mucho que reclamar al líder de los Vulturi; gracias a él, habían perdido a su "madre" y dos hermanos.

Neema enarcó la ceja antes de responder secamente

–Tiene que guardar las apariencias. Esto no fue una especie de juicio justo para declararlos inocentes o culpables de los delitos imputados, no había público que pudiera validar su sentencia de muerte. Esto fue una misión de exterminio total. Teníamos órdenes de eliminarlos a todos, incluyendo a los lobos o a los humanos que pudieran estar con ustedes. Si era preciso, debíamos arrasar con el pueblo entero.

»Aro sabía que si el clan de ustedes desaparecía misteriosamente de buenas a primeras, sin un motivo aparente, las sospechas de los demás apuntarían directamente hacia ellos. Al parecer, el enfrentamiento que casi se da entre ustedes hace nueve años fue bastante conocido.

Stan y yo nos volvimos a mirarla, ¿cómo sabía tanto?

–Estos tres días que Awka te tuvo bajo la influencia de su don, los elegidos para la misión recibimos una especie de curso intensivo sobre tu familia y algunos de sus aliados. Sé que tu padre puede leer nuestros pensamientos, tu madre tiene un escudo que protege de los dones que afectan a la mente, hay una adivina, una que puede dar descargas eléctricas con sus manos… –mientras hablaba, ibaa señalando uno a uno con la mirada. Era como si hubiera podido escuchar la pregunta que había formulado en mi cabeza –En fin, como iba diciendo, Aro sabe que para poder conservar la posición de poder que tiene, debe seguir fingiendo que los Vulturi representan la balanza de la justicia de nuestro mundo.

»Incluso dentro de la misma guardia hay jerarquías, hay información que se maneja exclusivamente a ciertos niveles. Aro nos mandó llamar a todos, incluidos aquellos miembros ubicados al otro lado del hemisferio. Justificó esta misión diciendo que ustedes habían solicitado la ayuda de los Vulturi para solucionar no se qué problema en su clan, pero que en realidad había terminado siendo una trampa donde Gianna fue eliminada. Así que para los miembros más bajos de la organización, los que no conocen la verdadera historia, el ataque a ustedes es una _vendetta_ perfectamente justificada.

»De cara al exterior, soltó el rumor de que los rumanos estaban planeando una especie de invasión, así que con pretexto de mostrar fortaleza al enemigo, decidió quedarse en su trono, rodeado de la mayoría de la guardia y hacer frente al posible ataque. No sé que tan cierto sea eso de los rumanos, pero le dio la coartada perfecta. Nadie podría decir que su mano estaba detrás de la desaparición de ustedes. Aro ama la guerra, pero ama más el poder y el status que tiene.

–Pareces conocer bien la forma en que operan –pronunció tío Jasper.

–Mejor de lo que pudieran imaginarse… Lo mío con los Vulturis es casi como un muy mal matrimonio de conveniencia. –La mueca de Neema dejó entrever un gesto de amargura, pero rápidamente se recompuso. De pronto me pregunté cuál sería la historia detrás de ella.

–Supongo que deberíamos agradecerles su ayuda, y sobre todo, que trataran de proteger a mi hija…

–Pero no puedes –concluyó Stanislav

–Edward… –dijo mamá con una ligera nota de amonestación.

–¡Papá! –protesté a la vez –Stan se portó bien conmigo, me ayudó en todo momento…

–Lo siento, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que se la llevaron. Si no hubieran venido por ella desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

–No puedo borrar lo hecho –contestó Stan – pero al menos intenté enmendar algo del daño.

–¿Si?, ¿cómo? ¿Aprovechándote de ella?

"_oh, oh… aquí vamos a la parte que no quería llegar_"

–Papá… –pronuncié con voz chillona mientras sentía que un incómodo sofoco, el mismo que sentía siempre que me ruborizaba por completo. –Por favor…

Lo mío con Stan era algo que no pensaba discutir en esos momentos y menos delante de tantos testigos. Lo que fuera que hubiera entre nosotros era algo que únicamente nos incumbía a él y a mí.

Un pensamiento bastante desagradable cruzó mi mente de repente, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos.

–Neema, ¿dijiste que estuve tres días bajo el control de Awka?

–Sí…

"_Oh por Dios…_"

–¿El…? –¿cómo preguntar delante de mi familia? Recordé que Awka había tratado por todos los medios de que me metiera en la cama con él, y si había estado tres días bajo su poder, a solas…. Me estremecí de horror y papá bufó furioso. –¿Sabes qué fue de mí en esos días?

–¿No recuerdas nada?

–No. Apenas si puedo recordar unas cosas de antes de la batalla… mi mente está completamente en blanco entre esta noche y la noche en que tío Eleazar… Neema, por favor, dime qué pasó conmigo. ¿Awka… él… cuánto tiempo estuvo a solas conmigo?

El silencio se instaló densamente en el ambiente. Agaché la mirada, incómoda, avergonzada, pero sobre todo, temerosa. Era bastante obvio que los demás habían entendido hacia donde iba mi pregunta. Papá y Stan mascullaron sendas maldiciones que en otro momento me hubieran ruborizado, al tiempo que mi madre me rodeó con su brazo para reconfortarme.

–Renesmee…

–Neema, por favor. Quiero saberlo. Lo que haya pasado, quiero saberlo…

–Bueno, yo… la verdad es que yo no estuve todo el tiempo con ustedes. Lo que yo vi fue que únicamente se encargó de manejarte como un títere, probando qué tanto podía controlarte. Aro dio órdenes de que siempre alguno de nosotros los vigilara, no quería que Awka se distrajera con sus adicciones. No vi que abusara de ti, no creo que lo hiciera…

–Pero no puedes asegurarme que no lo haya hecho.

–¡Podría volver a matarlo por esto! –la furia de Stan me sobresaltó

¿Y si…? No, no quería ni imaginarme en la posibilidad. Es cierto que la primera vez, Stanislav y yo no habíamos sido nada precavidos, bueno, de hecho, también habíamos olvidado tomar precauciones otras dos veces, pero las otras siete Stan se había encargado del asunto del control natal. Tener un hijo de Stan no me daba miedo; pero tener uno de Awka me llenaba de repulsa.

–Renesmee, Aro nos dio la orden de no permitir que Awka se distrajera con nada. Y eso te incluía a ti. Como dije antes, no estuve todo el tiempo ahí, pero yo era quien más tiempo pasaba vigilándolos, casi podría jurar que no pasó nada entre ustedes… Lo más "divertido" que hizo contigo fue hacer que te alimentaras al estilo tradicional.

–¿Me alimenté de un humano? ¿Maté a alguien?

No estaba segura de querer seguir escuchando más. Tal vez no hubiera sido una mala idea dejar que esos tres días en blanco siguieran siendo un misterio.

–¿Cómo crees que estás tan fuerte? –contestó Neema –Antes de una batalla, nos alimentamos hasta decir basta para fortalecernos. La sangre humana es como gasolina para nuestros cuerpos.

Enterré el rostro entre mis manos, sintiéndome como derrotada. ¿Qué más había sucedido en esos tres días? Me había convertido en una asesina y probablemente Awka por fin había conseguido de mí lo que no había querido darle…

–¡Oh! –la exclamación de tía Alice llamó nuestra atención, sacándome de mi propio drama personal. Alice tenía los ojos semi cerrados y el rictus tenso. Comprendí que estaba en el trance habitual de sus visiones del futuro – ¿Qué hace…?

–Alice, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó mi abuelo

–Jane…

El nombre de la pequeña Volturi me produjo un nuevo escalofrío. ¿Por qué veía a Jane? Se suponía que habíamos acabado con todos, ¿qué no?

–Está viva… y muy furiosa. –Prosiguió la tía –Quiere… venganza.

–¿Viva? ¿Dónde está? –papá se acercó hacia el taburete donde estaba sentada mi tía y se puso de cuclillas, a la altura de ella. Ahora él parecía concentrado también, como si estuviera contemplando al mismo las visiones de mi tía.

–No estoy segura… cambia de parecer… duda entre regresar a Italia o ir a… ¿a Londres?

–¡Annie! –pronuncié una octava más aguda de lo normal –Stan, tu hija.… –Me sentí frenética. No podía permitir que Annie, completamente inocente de toda esta locura, se viera arrastrada por mi culpa. No me sentía capaz de cargar un peso más en la conciencia –Tenemos que hacer algo, Jane es capaz de todo…

–Tranquila… –sujetó con delicadeza mi mentón con su mano derecha –No le va a pasar nada malo a mi hija –de refilón, alcancé a ver las muecas confusas de mi familia al escuchar lo de la hija de Stanislav, pero no había tiempo de explicaciones.

–¡Jane va a Londres! ¡Es obvio que te vió y va a querer cobrárselas con Annie!

–Mi hija ya no está en la ciudad… Antes de venir aquí, llevé a mi hija a un lugar seguro. Ni siquiera está en Inglaterra. Sabía que las posibilidades de que yo saliera bien de esto eran pocas, así que me aseguré que ella no cayera en manos de los Vulturi. Sus útimos días no se verán empañados por el horror de mi mundo.

–De nuestro mundo… –corregí con un susurro

–¡Maldita sea! – rezongó tía Alice –No puedo ver claramente. Cambia de parecer de prisa, es como si supiera cómo eludir mis visiones… También contempla la posibilidad de regresar a Forks y hacernos frente…

–¡Es una locura! Jane no es tonta, pero sí una cobarde que en cuanto vio la batalla perdida, no dudó ni un minuto en salir corriendo para salvar su pellejo –Neema se puso de pie y avanzó un par de pasos hasta donde había estado la enorme pared de cristal, la cual estaba fragmentada sobre el piso de la habitación. El viento empezó a colarse a través de ella, haciendo que el largo cabello de la vampira ondeara suavemente a su ritmo –Aunque… Jane es demasiado peligrosa. Aún cuando puedan contener su don con el escudo de Isabella, eso no quita que es un enemigo de cuidado. –Neema, se giró en redondo, mirándonos fijamente con el rostro serio.

–Si había alguien a quien Jane quería, era a su gemelo Alec… Nos odia por su muerte, nos odia por su fracaso. –Alice hablaba pausadamente. –No puedo ver más… –su voz salió en un forzado jadeo, parecía como si le doliera la cabeza del esfuerzo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me undí entre los cojines del mullido sofá preguntándome si esto sería alguna especie de pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

El resto de la noche transcurrió lentamente, sumidos en un ambiente tenso, extraño, triste y hasta cierto punto, confuso. A veces algunos hablaban sobre qué es lo que podríamos esperar de los Vulturi cuando se enteraran del fracaso de la misión; otras, la habitación quedaba sumergida en el silencio, cada quien lidiando con sus propio dolor o sus propios temores.

Mi cabeza en particular era un lío de culpas, miedos y preguntas que no me atrevía a contestarme a mi misma. Culpa al observar a mi tío Emmett sumido en una especie de catatónia mientras la abuela Esme lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de consuelo; también la sentía al mirar el gesto devastado de tía Carmen, o al recordar las heridas de Jacob.

La culpa me estrujaba hasta la última terminal nerviosa. En mi fuero interno había una tortuosa vocecita que no dejaba de repetirme que gracias a mí se habían desencadenado tantas desgracias, y no eran sólo las sucedidas esa noche. No, esa misma vocecita me decía que debido a mi nacimiento nueve años antes, era que esta especie de maldición de los Vulturi había caído sobre nosotros. Porque gracias a que se habían enterado de mi existencia fue que se aparecieron tiempo atrás para acabar con mi familia. Y aunque no lograron su cometido en esa ocasión, yo siempre fui el pretexto perfecto para reanudar la cacería. Habían esperado que yo cometiera un error para caer con el peso de su "justicia" sobre los Cullen o sino, me veían como la trampa perfecta para atraparnos.

La otra parte de culpa que me atosigaba era la relacionada con Jacob. Era imperdonable la forma en que le había atacado, si algo malo le sucedía… Además, no sólo era eso, también estaba lo sucedido con Stan. Podía justificarme con argumentos como que técnicamente yo había dado por rota nuestra relación a raíz de lo sucedido en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, o que estaba amnésica cuando terminé liada con Stanislav o un montón de excusas más, pero siendo brutalmente honesta conmigo, a pesar de todo, no me arrepentía para nada de haber estado con él. No era como que de pronto hubiera dejado de querer a Jake o que dejara de ser importante para mí, sólo que de pronto sentía el corazón fraccionado en partes iguales. Era como si hubiera estado andando por un largo camino que parecía seguro y de pronto, se viera dividido en dos, sin un solo señalamiento hacia dónde había que seguir.

El día que me habían secuestrado, había creído descubrir que yo era el objeto de la impronta de Jacob, que éramos dos almas gemelas, la pareja perfecta del otro. Se suponía que era un amor más allá de lo místico, a prueba de todo, tan eterno como el tiempo. Si era así, ¿por qué Stan me había calado hasta los huesos? ¿Por qué de pronto una vida lejos de él se me antojaba insoportable? ¿Por qué no soportaba ni siquiera la idea de estar sentada a centímetros de distancia de él?, porque desde el instante en que habíamos entrado a la casa, no había permitido que se apartara de mi, llevábamos lo que me parecían horas, sentados en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar y tan cerca como era posible, a pesar de las miradas extrañadas de mi familia o de la mirada furiosa de mi padre en particular.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera venir después. ¿Qué iba a suceder cuando Jake se recuperara? ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Qué iba a pasar con mi familia? ¿Se rompería el tratado? ¿Tendríamos qué abandonar para siempre Forks? ¿Qué significaba que Stan hubiera venido a Forks a pelear contra los Vulturis? ¿Qué había me había sucedido en esos tres días bajo el control de Awka? Esas y mil preguntas más daban vuelta por mi cabeza sin control.

–Deberías de intentar dormir un poco – pronunció muy bajito contra mi oído, interrumpiendo el tortuoso derrotero de mi pensamientos. Casi podría afirmar que sólo había podido escucharlo yo, pero conociendo el super oído que los vampiros poseían, no estaba tan segura.

–No puedo. Si cierro los ojos, el corazón me late demasiado a prisa y empiezo a ver cosas que realmente quisiera poder olvidar… –En ese momento, un chirrido llamó mi atención. El abuelo había accionado el mecanismo que cubría la entonces existente pared de cristal con una placa de metal. No me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llover, imaginé que habían tenido que recurrir al "sistema de emergencia" (como le decían a la pared de acero) para evitar que el agua entrara a la habitación. De pronto, la habitación me pareció demasiado pequeña, asfixiante. –Siento que me ahogo… necesito aire –me levanté bruscamente.

–¿Hija?

–Estoy bien, mami… sólo necesito tomar aire. Voy a salir un momento al porche…

–No creo que sea una buena idea que estés fuera. Voy contigo.

–No, voy a estar bien… sólo necesito estar un momento a solas… necesito aire.

–Renesmee…

Giré en redondo y con pasos veloces abrí la puerta, dejando que el viento me diera de lleno en la cara, aspirando una profunda bocanada de aire. A mi espalda alcancé escuchar decir a papá, "_Dénle un poco de espacio. Lo necesita desesperadamente_". Me acerqué apenas al borde del primer escalón, no era tan tonta como para alejarme de la casa e intentar dar un paseo por el bosque. Jane suelta y furiosa era todo un peligro. Dejé que las gotas de de la lluvia empaparan mi rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el aire impregnado con el aroma de los árboles y de la tierra mojada llenaran por completo mis pulmones.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, intentando que mi mente se quedara en blanco por lo menos un segundo para no terminar volviéndome loca.

–¿Mejor?

–No en realidad… –dije abriendo los ojos con lentitud para descubrirlo a mi lado, observando la lluvia caer.

–Será mejor que te resguardes de la lluvia si no quieres pescar un resfriado.

–Nunca he tenido uno y no creo que a estas alturas me enferme de eso. –Aún así, retrocedí para protegerme del agua. Me di cuenta que la puerta de la casa se había quedado abierta, supuse que Stan lo había hecho para la tranquilidad de mi familia, para que pudieran vigilarnos. –Debí parecer una loca, con mi pequeño ataque de claustrofobia… Es sólo que hay tantas cosas… me siento agobiada.

–Tu familia entiende que no es fácil para ti. De hecho, no creo que sea fácil para nadie de ellos, sobre todo para tu padre.

–Siento que papá esté siendo algo rudo. Él no es así normalmente, sólo que…

–Lo comprendo perfectamente. Yo también soy padre y si estuviera en su lugar, lo último que quisiera ver es que mi hija termina siendo amiga de un asesino que encima participó en su secuestro.

Torcí el gesto al escuchar lo de "_amiga_". Parecía que Stan no tenía tantas dudas ni cosas qué aclarar sobre nosotros. Recordé una conversación que tuvimos una vez:

"_Necesito que me prometas algo más y en eso voy a ser inflexible._"

"_¿Qué?_", pregunté suspicazmente

"_Prométemelo primero"_

"_Está bien, te lo prometo. ¿De qué se trata?_"

"_Que pase lo que pase, no te vas a enamorar de mí ni vas a tratar de salvarme_"

"_¿Cómo?_"

"_No quiero que pongas tu amor ni tu corazón en algo como yo, ni que pretendas salvarme de algo que soy y que no se puede cambiar. No quiero decepcionarte al ver que no consigues aquello que deseas"_.

–Me hubiera gustado que los conocieras en otras circunstancias. Me hubiera encantado que los conocieras a todos, contarte sus historias… –la voz se me engrosó al pensar en tía Rose. A ella le hubiera caído bien Stanislav, estaba segura.

–Sí, a mi también me hubiera gustado eso… ¿Sabes? Al verte con ellos, ver a tu familia, me ha dado mucho qué pensar.

–_¿?_ –lo miré sin estar segura de entender.

–Verlos me ha hecho preguntarme qué hubiera sido si… –se interrumpió como buscando las palabras adecuadas –No sé, es que de pronto me doy cuenta que si hubiera sabido que era posible vivir de este modo, que era posible el no convertirte en una bestia del todo, tal vez hubiera podido estar con mi hija… tal vez no hubiera tenido que renunciar a ella, tal vez no hubiera terminado envuelto en tanta miseria. Ojalá hubiera adivinado o descubierto por mi mismo que esto es posible…

–Nunca es tarde para intentarlo.

–A un perro viejo no se le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos.

–El tío Jasper vivió a la manera "_tradicional_" casi un siglo antes de encontrarse con mi familia. No es fácil, pero se puede lograr…

Esperé una respuesta de él, pero se limitó a quedarse callado.

–Aún no puedo creer que estés vivo –dije en un intento desesperado de romper el silencio.

–Bueno, técnicamente no lo estoy –dijo con sorna

–Tonto… –pronuncié esbozando una sonrisa torcida. –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Si…–Suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que ponía sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón– Supongo que debo ofrecerte una disculpa.

–¿Por…?

–Por lo sucedido esa noche. Por hacerte ver la bestialidad con la que podemos comportarnos, por fracasar en el plan para sacarte de Volterra, y porque por ese fracaso Eleazar pagó las consecuencias…

–Hiciste lo que pudiste, trataste de ayudarme y siempre estaré agradecida por eso. Pase lo que pase, todo lo que has hecho por mi jamás podré olvidarlo.

–¿Te arrepientes de algo?

–¿Cómo...?

–Ya sabes… ¿hay algo de todo lo que pasamos de lo que te arrepientas?

Me miró con intensidad, como si mi respuesta fuera importante para él.

–No –pronuncié honesta, sin dudas –Tal vez haya cosas de las que no me siento completamente feliz o que hubiera querido evitar, pero lo que sucedió entre tú y yo… Mentiría si te dijera que me arrepiento porque no es cierto.

–Renesmee, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –tomó con cuidado mi mano derecha y acarició suavemente los nudillos con su pulgar mientras me dedicaba una mirada tierna.

–No sé, tenerme paciencia, quererme, aguantarme… hay muchas opciones, aunque para serte sincera, ahora mismo ni siquiera sé que hacer conmigo misma…

–¿Te gustaría?

–¿El qué?

–Una de las opciones que mencionaste fue el quererte, ¿te gustaría que te quisiera?

¿Realmente lo había dicho en voz alta?

–Yo… eee…

–Nessie, ¿podrías venir por favor? –la aparición de mi padre se me antojó casi una intervención divina. Quería hablar con Stanislav, pone las cosas en claro entre nosotros, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento, no con tantas cosas sucediendo a tal velocidad. –Tu madre está al teléfono con Charlie y quiere que hables con él.

–¿Con mi abuelo? –dije extrañada mientras entraba a toda prisa al interior de la casa sin detenerme hasta llegar al lado de mamá.

–Aquí está, sí… Te la voy a pasar, pero por favor promete no alterarte… Ella está bien… No, no te estoy mintiendo… Papá, sí, te lo prometo… espera, te la paso –mi madre tapó ligeramente la bocina del teléfono antes de pasármelo –Es tu abuelo, quiere hablar contigo, asegurarse de que estás bien.

–¿Supo que desaparecí?

Mamá asintió ligeramente antes de darme del todo el aparato.

–¿Bueno?

–Nessie, ¿eres tú?

–Sí, abuelito, soy yo.

–¡Has vuelto! –Su voz iba cargada de tal emoción que me sentí abrumada por la intensidad –¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Cómo regresaste?, ¿Por qué te llevaron?, ¿Quién fue?

–Abue, abue… –dije tratando de frenar un poco el aluvión de preguntas –Estoy bien, regresé esta noche. Es una larga historia, pero lo importante es que al fin estoy en casa.

–Te extrañé mucho, Nessie.

–Y yo a ti –y era cierto. Aún y cuando apenas había tenido un par de destellos de mi pasado en los días que estuve con los Vulturi, en dichos destellos había estado el rostro de mi adorado abuelo Charlie y su recuerdo me había provocado una sensación de anhelo. –Te quiero mucho, abuelito.

–No más que yo… Quiero verte, comprobar que estás bien.

–Te prometo que voy a ir a tu casa en la mañana.

–¿Por qué no vienen ahora? Si no fuera porque tu madre es una mandona y no me deja poner un pie fuera de la cama, en estos momentos estaría en camino a verte.

¿Qué quería decir el abuelo con lo de que mamá no lo dejaba poner un pie fuera de la cama? ¿Qué más había pasado en mi ausencia?

–Es… es de madrugada, tienes que dormir y…

–¡Tonterías! Son las cinco y media de la mañana, a esta hora suelo despertarme. Además, con lo que pasó con los chicos de la reserva… Supongo que tú tampoco has podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche por eso. ¡Que desgracia!

Me quedé trabada, sin saber qué decir. No sabía qué tanto y cómo se había enterado mi abuelo de lo sucedido con los quileutes, pero lo que me había dejado paralizada era el tono lastimero con el que había pronunciado "_qué desgracia_".

–¿Nessie? ¿Estas ahí?

–Sí… este… sí. Lo siento, es…

–Comprendo cómo debes sentirte. Espero que Jacob salga bien de esa operación; según lo que me dijo Sue, parece que es muy riesgosa…

El piso pareció moverse descontroladamente bajo mis pies y si no hubiera sido por mi padre que apareció en un parpadeo a mi lado, hubiera caído estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Mamá agarró el teléfono y musitó un par de cosas más, no le presté demasiada atención, pues mi mente estaba en eso de la operación de Jake.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la tía Alice.

–Jacob, al parecer sus heridas son tan graves como lo imaginamos –contestó papá por mi. Debió de escuchar en mi cabeza la conversación que había tenido con el abuelo Charlie.

–Nena, ¿estás bien? –mamá ya había dado por terminada la llamada, y por la forma en que fruncía el ceño noté su preocupación por mi.

–Sí, estoy bien… ¿el abuelo te dijo algo más sobre Jake? –dije casi con desesperación.

–No sabe mucho. Sue le llamó para contarle que los chicos habían sufrido un accidente en la carretera donde Sam, Embry y Colin perdieron la vida, mientras Jacob había quedado gravemente herido y Seth había salido con un brazo roto. Por eso me llamó tu abuelo, pensó que debíamos saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Mencionó que estaban operando a Jake, supongo que está en el hospital… –pronuncié prácticamente para mi misma –Tengo que ir allá, tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando.

–No creo que sea buena idea, escuchaste a Paul –me recordó papá.

–¡Al diablo con Paul! Me estoy volviendo loca sin saber cómo están Jake y Seth; la culpa, la angustia me están matando…

–Nena, el abuelo me pidió que fueramos a su casa ahora mismo –dijo mamá suavidad – Podemos ir y tal vez por medio de él podamos saber más, sin exponernos a un enfrentamiento con los chicos…

–Vamos entonces –dije presurosa. A mi tampoco se me antojaba iniciar una guerra contra nuestros viejos amigos, pero tampoco podía aguantar más sin saber qué estaba pasando con Jacob. Mi pobre Jacob.

Mamá encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta que llevaba al garaje de la casa y me dispuse a seguirla. Apenas si había dado un par de pasos cuando vi a Stan y a Neema parados uno frente al otro con el gesto serio. A primera vista, daba la impresión de que se limitaban a mirarse mutuamente, pero fijando bien la mirada, se podía observar el rápido y discreto movimiento de sus labios.

–¿Qué sucede? –dije al tiempo que me acercaba a ellos.

–Neema se va.

–¿Por qué?

–Ya no me necesitan aquí –respondió ella – Además, Jane está suelta y enfurecida, y lo más seguro es que termine regresando con los Vulturi en busca de refuerzos para la revancha. Tengo que regresar a casa a proteger a lo mío.

Me pregunté a qué se referiría con lo de "_regresar a casa a proteger lo mío_", pero preferí guardarme mis dudas. Mi madre me esperaba par ir a casa del abuelo. Tal vez más tarde podría inquirirle a Stanislav qué había querido decir su amiga.

–Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo o no? –preguntó ella desviando la mirada hacia Stan.

–¡No! –constesté yo a la vez que le miraba también. –Quédate, por favor…

–Renesmee…

–No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme nuevamente –apreté los dientes con tensión al hablar. Sabía que sonaba patéticamente desesperada, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando creí que había muerto, el dolor había sido insoportable; no me creía capaz de pasar por eso una vez más.

Stan mi miró detenidamente, con una especie brillo cuyo significado supe descifrar. O mejor dicho, al que no quise ponerle nombre para no crearme falsas ilusiones.

–Quieres que me quede? –preguntó al fin

–Sí… tenemos que hablar.

–Nena, ¿vas a venir? –al voz de mamá llegó desde las escaleras del garaje.

–¡Si, ya vooooy! –respondí a todo pulmón –Stan, tengo que ir a ver a mi otro abuelo, mi abuelo humano –Stan frunció el ceño entre confundido y asombrado – Luego te explico… ¿vas a estar aquí cuando regrese?

–Si es lo que quieres.

–Sí, eso quiero. Promételo, júrame que aquí estarás cuando regrese.

–Renesmee…

–Prométemelo.

–Te prometo que aquí estaré.

–Bien… –Giré el rostro hacia Neema. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba junto a nosotros. Parecía bastante divertida observándonos –Neema, gracias por todo. Ojalá pudieras quedarte más tiempo, pero entiendo que tengas que irte.

–No tienes nada qué agradecer. Creeme, había esperado bastante tiempo por una oportunidad así… –las palabras de Neema iban despertando mi curiosidad cada vez más. Su historia empezaba a intrigarme. –Entonces, hasta luego –dijo y me abrazó suavemente mientras susurraba muy por lo bajo contra mi oído "_recuerda lo que te dije aquella noche en tu habitación. No dejes que el viejo y atormentado Stanislav regrese_".

Con un rápido movimiento, tanto que parecía un acto de magia, salió disparada hacia el exterior de la casa. Esperaba volver a verle alguna vez, con todo y que la vampiresa de aspecto de diosa de ébano me intimidaba un poco.

–¡Neeeessie! –volvió a gritar mamá. Ella rara vez me llabama por mi apodo infantil, y cuando lo llegaba a utilizar era únicamente cuando empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–Tengo que irme… ¿No te importa quedarte aquí? Papá…

–No pasa nada. Al parecer, tengo aliados en tus tíos Jasper y Alice –esbocé una mueca lo más parecida a una sonrisa. Durante un momento de la noche, el tío Jasper le había dado las gracias a Stan por ayudar a tía Alice durante la pelea. El que hubiera sacado a mi tía sana y salva del ataque de los Vulturi, había sido má que suficiente para que se ganara el agradecimiento eterno de mi tío. –Ahora, ve, antes de que tu madre pierda la poca paciencia que me tiene…

–Ok… recuerda, prometiste que vas a estar aquí.

–Sí, te estaré esperando.

Sonreí y giré en redondo para alcanzar a mamá en el garaje. Pero antes de dar un paso siquiera, recordé algo.

–Mentí –dije mirándolo nuevamente.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Cuando me preguntaste que si me arrepentía de algo de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Y sí, hay algo de lo que me arrepiento.

–¿El qué? –preguntó secamente con su voz profunda.

–Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho cuánto te amo.

Abrió lo ojos sorprendidos. De hecho, yo misma estaba sorprendida por atreverme a decírselo, pero había perdido tanto, había pasado por demasiadas cosas que me habían abierto los ojos. Era una tontería guardarse los sentimientos por un estúpido sentido del orgullo.

–No me respondas nada –dije sellando sus labios con mi mano –ya habrá tiempo después. Sólo necesitaba decírtelo.

Stan me hizo caso, no dijo ni una palabra, pero en respuesta me besó con intensidad. Un beso rápido, pero tan vehemente y significativo que me dejó temblando hasta la última terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Medio aturdida corrí hacia el garaje, lo último que deseaba es que mamá subiera por mí y me llevara prácticamente a rastras hasta el auto. Iba algo atontada que ni siquiera me detuve a reparar del todo en las miradas asombradas de mi familia, que habían sido espectadores de mi momento con Stan. Pero eso, tendría que esperar para después, había otras cosas más urgentes.

Estuvimos en casa del abuelo hasta casi las nueve de la mañana, justo cuando la enfermera que se encargaba de cuidarlo en las mañanas hizo su arribo. Mamá me había contado que el abuelo había sufrido un pre-infarto y aunque ya estaba mejor, aún tenía que estar en constante vigilancia, siguiendo una dieta estricta y específica. Cuando vi a mi abuelo me sorprendí encontrarlo más canoso, como si hubiera envejecido unos diez años en mi ausencia; me pregunté si mi madre no me estaría ocultando la gravedad de su salud cuando me dijo que había contratado a dos enfermeras para que lo cuidaran, por turnos, las 24 horas del día.

Mamá iba todos los días a visitarlo, era la única de los Cullen que podía hacerlo, pues según sus palabras, había cambiado tanto físicamente que la gente lo achacaba al paso del tiempo, aún cuando su cuerpo se había detenido en la perfección de los diecinueve años. Papá apenas si había podido ir a visitar a mi abuelo un par de veces al igual que el resto de la familia. Tenían que tener demasiada precaución, pues corrían el riesgo de que alguno de sus viejos conocidos en el pequeño Forks les reconociera y pudiera empezar a sospechar el por qué no habían cambiado nada después de tantos años.

–Vaya, no puedo creer todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por mi culpa… –suspiré mientras veía con desgana a través del cristal de la ventana del auto. Mamá conducía a una velocidad humanamente moderada, pues decía que mientras estuviéramos en Forks, teníamos que respetar las leyes del tránsito, tal y como se esperaría de la familia del jefe Swan.

–Deja de culparte, por favor, todo lo que ha sucedido, no ha sido responsabilidad tuya; has sido una víctima más en este macabro juego de Aro. No cabe duda que eres hija de tu padre, cargando culpas que no debes…

–Mamá…

–Nena, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, de hecho, no lo es para nadie, pero tienes que parar de pensar que la muerte de Rose, de Eleazar y del resto de nuestros amigos son culpa tuya. Tu padre está demasiado preocupado por ti.

–Así que papá se ha dado varias vueltas por mi cabeza –dije poco sorprendida. Era algo que esperaba por parte de mi padre, estaba en su naturaleza.

–No te molestes con él

–Y no lo estoy, sé que lo hace porque se preocupa por mí, porque me quiere… pero también me gustaría que no se hubiera enterado de ciertas cosas.

–¿Te refieres a ese chico, Stanislav?

Me sentí enrojecer mientras mamá hacía alto al ponerse en rojo uno de los tres semáforos de la ciudad. El mismo donde había chocado accidentalmente y Awka había aprovechado para hablar conmigo por primera vez. Al recordar al malvado semivampiro de fríos ojos azules no pude evitar estremecerme de miedo y repulsa.

–Hija, sabes que me gusta respetar tu privacidad –siguió mi madre al ver que no contestaba –Lo último que quiero es ser la típica madre "_métome-en-todo_", pero…

–Pero quieres saber qué hay entre Stan y yo.

–Sí. Es obvio que no son simplemente amigos, ¿qué sucede entre ustedes dos?

Buena pregunta, pero sin una repuesta cien por ciento segura. Porque tenía que hablar con Stanislav, despejar el montón de cosas que había entre nosotros. Sabía lo que sentía por él, pero lo cierto es que el amor es cosa de dos y aunque le había dicho que lo amaba, lo cierto es que no sabía si él se sentía de la misma manera por mí.

–Es… es complicado. Aún tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

–Pero lo quieres. –la miré con los ojos abiertos como plato, ¿cómo sabía eso? –Es obvio, nena. Alguna vez yo también fui demasiado joven y demasiado intensa a la hora del amor… –suspiró levemente antes de girar con cuidado el volante para esquivar un auto estacionado en doble fila –¿Y Jacob?, ¿dónde encaja él en todo esto?

–Oh… mamá, sé que es tu amigo, sé que le debemos mucho, pero… yo…

–¿Dejaste de quererlo? Si mal lo recuerdo, jurabas que no habría nadie más aparte de él, que él sería al único que amarias para siempre, ¿qué pasó con eso?

– No es como que de un plumazo hubiera borrado a Jacob. Lo quiero, me importa y… sólo que todo es complicado, es como si tuviera el corazón dividido y tuviera que deshacerme de una de esas partes porque juntas no pueden existir. Jacob es alguien importante para mí, significa mucho, es solo que… no sé, sólo que no esperaba que alguien como Stanislav apareciera en mi vida y me calara tan hondo. Mami, no sé que vaya a pasar a continuación, pero lo último que quisiera es te enojaras conmigo si al final Jacob y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Es tu amigo y sé cuanto lo qusiste, o mejor dicho, cuánto se quisieron… –no pude evitar tocer el gesto. No solo había recuperado mi memoria, sino también los recuerdos de los demás que había ido añadiendo a mi colección de "recuerdos ajenos". A pesar de todo, aún me incomodaba que Jacob alguna vez hubiera amado a mi madre de un modo que casi rayaba la locura.

–Renesmee, sí, Jacob es mi amigo, ha sido parte importante de nuestras vidas durante mucho tiempo, pero tú eres mi hija y lo que más me importa en esta existencia es tu felicidad, sea quien sea, un vampíro, un licántropo, un humano o un alien, no importa, mientras seas feliz eso basta para ser feliz yo también. –Mamá aparcó el auto y apagó el motor. Por fin habíamos llegado al hospital de Forks. Había insistido tanto para que me acompañara a averiguar como estaban Jacob y Seth, que al final había accedido, pues incluso había amenazado con venir sola si ella no quería acompañarme. –Lo único que te pido es que no tomes una decisión apresurada y de la que te puedas arrepentir después. Aún eres muy jóven, tienes toda una eternidad por delante para comprometerte con alguien; no ha sido fácil lo que has vivido, lo que hemos tenido qué pasar y situaciones así nos hacen querer vivir demasiado a prisa por temor a perder aún más si dejamos correr el tiempo.

»Date tiempo para pensar las cosas, para ponerlas en perspectivas. Tal vez Stanislav sea tu destino, tal vez sólo estás confundida… ¿Sabes lo que es el Síndrome de Estocolmo? –asentí rápidamente –Tu padre y yo creemos que tal vez puedas estar experimentándolo…

–¿De verdad? –dije con sarcástica sorpresa. ¿Realmente mi familia reducía mis sentimientos por Stan a un mero padecimiento sicológico? No sabía si sentirme incrédula o insultada. –¡Mamá!

–No estoy queriendo descalificar lo que puedas o no sentir, sólo tú puedes conocer lo que en realidad guarda tu corazón. Sólo digo que no descartes la posibilidad de tomar las cosas con calma, de estar segura de que no has confundido las situaciones. Después de todo, a Stanislav lo conoces hace muy poco y lo hicieron en circunstancias excepcionales… Date tiempo y dáselos a ellos también… En fin, ¿estas segura de que quieres entrar? Podemos regresar a casa si quieres. –no nos habíamos bajado aún del auto, ni siquiera me había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad. Tenía nervios, sentía el estómago encogido de la aprensión, pero asentí con decisión antes de abrir la puerta y disponerme a bajar del Maserati GranTurismo S gris de mamá.

Mamá y yo bajamos del auto. Entrelazó su mano con la mía y avanzamos al interior del hospital de Forks, donde años antes el abuelo Carlisle había trabajado. A pesar de que el día había amanecido lluvioso y gris, como cualquier otro día en Forks, mi madre llevaba unas enormes gafas que le tapaban casi medio rostro. Cualquiera que nos viera, nos confundiría con hermanas, o mejor dicho, con la hermana pobre y la hermana rica de una familia, pues si bien mamá iba vestida informalmente con unos simples jeans y un suéter azul marino de casimir, parecía salida de un anuncio de Abercrombie & Fitch, mientras yo tenía una pinta espantosa, con el pelo algo enmarañado y unas profundas ojeras que delataban la espantosa noche en vela que había tenido. Antes de salir de casa del abuelo Charlie, me había lavado la cara, esperando mejorar un poco mi apariencia.

No estaba segura si en la recepción nos darían algún tipo de información acerca de Jacob y Seth, es más, dudaba que siquiera nos dieran el número de sus habitaciones.

–Mamá, ¿cómo podremos…?

–Ven –empezó a caminar con paso decidido, interrumpiendo mi pregunta. Recorrimos los pasillos sin que alguien nos detuviera o se molestara en darnos más de un segundo de su atención, guiadas por el efluvio tan característico de la manada. Nos detuvimos en una especie de sala de espera, ocupada únicamente por cuatro personas: Billy Black, su hija Rachel, Leah y Sue Clearwater. Para mi alivio, no había rastro de Paul, el integrante con el peor genio de la manada. Sus amenazas aún retumbaban en mis oídos.

La primera en vernos fue Leah, quien con gesto feroz se puso de pie para encararnos.

–¡Qué demonios están haciendo aquí! Fuimos bastante claros que no los queríamos cerca, que tenían qué mantenerse apartados de nuestros caminos.

–Leah, por favor… –intervino Billy, quien en su enjuto rostro se veía la tristeza y la mortificación que estaba sintiendo. –No es el lugar ni el momento.

–Billy, todo esto es culpa de ellas. Tienen qué irse, es una burla que sigan aquí, fingiendo preocupación, tratando de ocultar la clase de monstruos que son…

–Leah, si estamos aquí es porque nos preocupa lo que suceda con ustedes. Hemos sido amigos demasiado tiempo, Jacob siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano.

–¿Y de qué le ha servido eso? Lo único que ha conseguido es acarrear desgracias a su vida y a la del resto de nosotros. –cada una de las palabras de Leah eran como un dardo envenenado de odio y resentimiento.

–Billy –pronuncié lastimosamente mientras me acercaba hasta ponerme en cunclillas, a la altura de su silla de ruedas –por favor, ¿cómo está Jacob?

–Estamos esperando a que salga de cirugía. Las heridas de su espalda… –la voz del viejo lider de los quileutes se engrosó, haciendo que la culpa creciera a nuevas proporciones en mi interior.

–No te desgastes dándole explicaciones, ella sabe lo mal que está, fue quien lo atacó.

–¡Leah! –la amonestó mi madre

–¿Es cierto eso? –preguntaron al únisono Rachel y Billy sorprendidos. Agaché la mirada, avergonzada, pues a pesar de cualquier justificación que pudiera dar, la verdad es que yo era la responsable del estado de Jacob.

–Todo tiene una explicación, Billy, Rachel… –intervino mi madre, tratando de mediar la tensión.

–¡No hay mas explicación que al fin se muestran como los monstruos que son! Hace nueve años temíamos que fueras una cosa maligna, capaz de acabar con todo aquello que se pusiera frente a ti, y resulta que al final fue verdad. Pobre de Jacob, que arriesgó su vida, su familia, a su pueblo por defender a una aberración como tú.

–Leah, no voy a permitir que insultes a mi hija o a mi familia. Entiendo su dolor, nosotros también perdimos a Rose esta noche, pero no voy a dejar que descargues tu furia en Renesmee…

–¿Todo bien por aquí? –una voz femenina interrumpió la tensa escena. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la menuda figura de una mujer enfundada en un traje verde agua, como los que había visto alguna vez en los cirujanos de una serie de televisión. Había algo en el rostro de la mujer que se me antojó familiar, pero no sabía el qué. Tal vez la había visto en la reserva, pues su tono de piel y sus rasgos eran característicos a los de las chicas quileutes.

–Emma, ¿cómo está mi hijo?

–Billy, voy a ser honesta contigo. La herida de la espalda de Jacob fue seria, hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos. Sea lo que sea con lo que se hirió, le cercenó uno de los nervios de la espina dorsal, una herida T-4 Asia C. Tenemos que esperar a que despierte para poder evaluarlo mejor, pero ten por seguro que lo que viene no es fácil

.–¿El no va a…? –Billy miró sus piernas, inhertes desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Entendimos su pregunta, su miedo. –No quiero que mi muchacho termine como yo…

–Va a ser una recuperación demasiado larga y dolorosa. Tendrá que seguir una terapia, poner mucho de su parte para recuperarse… –al mirarla con detenimiento, noté cierta tristeza en su mirada. –Billy, te prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar a Jacob… será mejor que regrese, tengo que revisarlo yo… –pronunció con cierta complicidad. ¿Sería posible que supiera el secreto? Si era así, ¿cómo…? Era algo que sólo los miembros de la manada sabían, algo que compartían únicamente con el objeto de su impronta –Tía Sue, en cuanto termine con Jacob, voy a darle un vistazo al primo Seth.

–Gracias, Emma.

La menuda doctora desapareció tras un par de puertas abatibles.

–Papá… vas a ver que todo saldrá bien. Jacob es joven, fuerte, lo va a lograr.

–Rachel, no quiero que mi hijo termine sus días, atado a una maldita silla como yo… No podría soportar verlo condenado a un futuro así.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, _Nessie_? –Leah pronunció mi apodo con acidez – ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Jacob que lo vas a dejar por un maldito chupasangres? ¿O vas a escoger la salida cobarde y simplemente desaparecer, sin darle la cara? Vas a abandonarlo después de dejarlo inválido. Claro, no puedes estar al lado de alguien que ya no sea perfecto.

Escuché el jadeo de sorpresa de Rachel y Billy.

–Leah, no es así…

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no escuché a la sanguijuela decir que tú y ese… ese tipejo que llegó al final eran novios? Vamos, niégalo, di que entre ustedes no hay nada. Era más que evidente, todos nos dimos cuenta, vimos la forma en que te pegabas a él, aún y cuando Jacob estaba ahí tirado por tu culpa.

–¿Es cierto eso? ¿Vas a dejar a mi hijo?

–Billy, yo… no es lo que creen.

–Por favor, no acosen así a mi hija… han sido horas demasiado largas y duras para todos...

–Creí que la impronta era indestructible, irremediable –susurró Rachel a su vez –¿cómo puedes hacer algo así? ¡Vas a matar a mi hermano del dolor!

–Claro, vas a terminar lo que no pudiste con esos cuchillos. Pobre Jacob, otra vez eligió mal; parece que su destino en esta vida es servirle de juguetito a las Swan. De tal madre, tal hija…

–¡No te permito que insultes a mi madre! –le gruñí –Sé que estás sufriendo, pero eso no es una excusa para descargar en nosotros el dolor por la muerte de Sam.

–¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre siquiera! ¡Maldita seas!, ¡maldigo el día que naciste!, ¡maldigo el día que tu madre decidió venir a Forks! ¡Si no hubiera sido por ella, nada de esto estaría pasando! ¡Ustedes han destuído mi vida dos veces, me han arrancado la felicidad nuevamente! –por el rostro de Leah empezaron a correr ríos de lágrimas de rabia y dolor –Ustedes nos han condenado a todos, nos han vuelto unas abominaciones…

–¡Basta Leah! No es el momento ni el lugar para recriminaciones.

–Lo siento, Billy, pero es la verdad. Nos hemos callado demasiado tiempo, ya no puedo más… Jacob ha sacrificado demasiado por ellas, nos ha sacrificado a todos, nos ha arrastrado a una vida demasiado dura y sombría, ¿y todo para qué? Le han pagado mal, con ingratitud y traciones.

» Esta noche, dos niños se han quedado sin padre; unas madres lloran a sus hijos, ¿qué sigue después? Mientras Jacob siga atado a ellos, nuestras vidas también lo estarán. Y si Jacob se recupera y decide seguirla, a pesar de su traición, él sigue siendo el líder legítimo, seguiremos arrastrados en el mundo de pesadilla. Y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, el que Jacob se haya largado, dándole la espalda a su verdadera familia, a su pueblo y a sus tradiciones, eso casi acaba contigo…. Empiezo a preguntarme si esto de la impronta realmente vale la pena tanto sacrificio.

No supe que responder, sabía que Leah tenía razón. Jacob había dado demasiado, era el único que realmente se había sacrificado una y otra vez por mí, por nosotros.

–Si alguna vez quisiste aunque fuera un poco a Jacob, lo mínimo que podrías hacer por él es largarte. Si no puedes amarlo como se merece, si no puedes compensarle todo lo que ha hecho y dado por ti, vete, déjalo buscar su felicidad y a nosotros permítenos vivir en paz.

Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, provocándome una sensación de ahogo. Nos quedamos callados, con las duras palabras de Leah aún retumbando en el ambiente.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos –pronunció mi madre tomándome con firmeza por el antebrazo, en señal de que esperaba que no pusiera resistencia e insistiera en quedarme –Billy, realmente siento todo lo que ha pasado, sabes cuánto quiero a Jacob, ustedes siempre han sido como una familia para Charlie y para mi. Me duele mucho todo esto…

Billy guardó silencio, limitándose a endurecer su expresión. Era evidente que no nos querían ahí a mi madre y a mí.

Dejé que mamá prácticamente me arrastrara por los pasillos. Yo estaba demasiado ensimismada, las palabras de Leah habían calado hondo en mi conciencia.

–Espero que no hayas creído ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Leah. Ni tú ni nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ha sucedido. O en todo caso, es culpa de la ambición de Aro…

–Mama, ¿podemos ver a Seth, por favor? –dije, ignorando las palabras de mamá.

–Nena, no creo que sea buena idea…

–Por favor, sólo un momento. Ya estamos aquí, y solo quiero ver que esté bien. Es lo mínimo que se merece después de ayudar a la abuela Esme.

–Está bien –aceptó mi madre nada más recordar que la abuela no hubiera tenido ni una sola oportunidad en la batalla si no hubiera sido por Seth –Vamos a buscarlo.

No fue difícil encontrar la habitación donde estaba el pequeño de los Clearwater. Con un poco de persuasión al estilo Cullen con uno de los enfermeros, mi madre consiguió el número del cuarto donde estaba.

Seth estaba recostado sobre una cama, con los ojos cerrados. Noté que tenía un leve moretón en el pómulo izquierdo y que la mano drecha estaba completamente escayolada y reposando sobre un cabestrillo. Fuera de eso, parecía tan sano y fuerte como siempre.

–Parece que esta dormido. Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar –susurró mamá bajito.

–No estoy dormido –dijo con voz ronca y pastosa Seth, abriendo lentamente los ojos –Sólo descansaba los párpados… Parece que después de tantos años durmiendo a pierna suelta, por fin el insomnio me ha hecho su presa.

–Lo siento, no queríamos molestarte. Sólo queríamos saber cómo estas.

–He estado mejor, pero no me puedo quejar, Bella. Esto es nada en comparación a lo que me puso haber pasado. –Seth esbozó una sonrisa triste.

–Seth, perdóname… de verdad lo siento mucho…

–¿Qué tengo que perdonarte, Nessie? Esta noche hemos perdido a muchos que amábamos… Siento lo de Rosalíe.

–Debes odiarme por lo que hice con Jacob… esta grave y por mi culpa

–Hija, por favor.

–Es la verdad mamá.

–Nessie, te conozco y sé que si enfrentaste a Jacob, fue por una razón. Algo debió suceder para que lo hicieras…

–¿no crees que lo hiciera a propósito?

–No, pequeña, claro que no… Sé cuanto amas a Jacob y sé que en tus cinco sentidos jamás le harias daño a propósito. Y lo mismo que tu familia –desvió la mirada hacia mi madre – sé que ustedes son tan víctimas como nosotros en todo esto.

–Parece que eres el único que lo cree así. Paul y Leah fueron bastante claros al culparnos.

–No es fácil para nadie, el dolor a veces hace decir cosas que en realidad uno no piensa o siente… Paul siempre fue muy allegado a Sam y mi hermana… –Seth suspiró profundamente, y el esfuerzo le hizo poner una leve mueca de dolor. Me pregunté si tendría además algún par de costillas rotas también. –Les cuento esto para que entiendan el dolor de mi hermana; no quiero que se sientan culpables, son cosas que pasan… Anoche, Sam le había propuesto a Leah intentar ser una familia. Hace mucho tiempo, ellos se habían amado, no de la misma forma en que Sam amó a Emily, pero sí lo suficiente para ser felices y desear en su momento casarse y pasar la vida juntos… Leah siempre quiso ser madre y con esto de ser lobos, su sueño se frustró. La vida parecía darle una nueva oportunidad con los hijos de Sam y Emily, los niños ya le dicen "mami"… Mi pobre hermana creyó que al fin la vida le estaba comensando tantas amarguras, que por fin iba a ser su oportunidad de ser feliz al lado del que siempre fue el amor de su vida. Y pasa esto, Sam muere y Leah… –la voz de Seth se engrosó de emoción. –Sé que está de más pedirles que no permitan que Leah se entere que les he contado esto, pero quiero que la comprendan. Perder dos veces su más preciado sueño, y esta vez de forma definitiva ha sido devastador, aunque trata de ser fuerte por mamá y por los hijos de Sam.

–Gracias por contárnoslo, Seth… Pobre Leah. –dijo mi madre. En eso, su teléfono celular empezó a sonar insistentemente. Se disculpó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para atender la llamada, dejándome a solas con mi viejo amigo.

–¿Es verdad?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que el vampiro que hizo "flotar" a mi hermana es tu novio

–Oh… lo escuchaste también.

–Ya sabes que en fase, podemos oir y ver lo mismo que el resto de la manda… Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Te has enamorado de otro?

Desvié la mirada, avergonzada.

–¿Y Jacob? ¿Has dejado de amarlo?

–No es tan sencillo… es complicado.

–Vaya… –dijo con una mueca burlona –parece que después de todo, algunas leyendas del pueblo sí tienen sus fallos.

–Lo dices por lo de la impronta.

–Sí, bueno, es que se suponía que era algo asi como una sentencia divina, algo imposible de romper. Es la primera vez que sé de alguien que decide abandonar sin más a su alma gemela.

–No voy a abandonar a Jacob.

–¿Entonces? ¿Vas a dejarlo a él? –preguntó extrañado – Porque, chica, sinceramente ustedes parecían demasiado…, no sé cómo describirlo, pero era evidente.

–¿Me odiarías si eligiera a Stanislav?

–¿Odiarte? ¡Claro que no!, eres mi amiga… bueno, Jacob es como mi hermano y no me gusta la idea de verlo sufrir, pero los quiero a los dos y lo único que importa es que sean felices, juntos o por separado. Si tu corazón no está con él, no se pueden forzar las cosas, por más que la impronta diga lo contrario… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

–Claro.

–No lo destruyas, ¿quieres? No importa a quién elijas, yo sé que Jacob será feliz al ver que tú lo eres. Si ese Esteban…

–Stanislav –corregí

–Como sea, si él es el indicado, díselo sinceramente a Jacob, no trates de maquillarle la verdad pensando en no hacerle daño. La mentira, por más piadosa que creas que sea, es lo que realmente lo destruiría. Sea lo que sea que decidas, sé honesta con él.

–Nena, es hora de irnos –pronunció mi madre, asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta –Hay que dejar descansar a Seth.

–Gracias por pasar a verme, no todos los días las chicas más guapas de Forks tocan a mi puerta –pronunció sonriendo Seth. Agradecía tener un amigo como él, alguien de corazón tan noble y puro. Esperaba que pronto encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz, tal y como se lo merecía.

Mamá y yo nos despedimos de él, prometiéndole que cuando las aguas se calmaran un poco, regresaríamos a verle.

–Puedo decirle a Emma que las deje pasar sin que mamá o mi hermana se enteren.

–¿Emma?

–La doctora Emma Young, es la hermana menor de Emily. Es ella quien se está encargando de mí y de Jacob… Ningún otro doctor puede hacerlo, o de lo contrario descubrirían nuestro secreto.

–¿Ella sabe lo de…?

–Sí. Es una larga historia, pero en síntesis, cuando murió Emily, ella vino, Sam perdió el control y entró en fase delante de Emma… Es un poco como Charlie, dice que no quiere saber ni los detalles ni la historia completa, le basta con saber que hay cosas que a veces se escapan de la ciencia.

Nos despedimos al fin. Una vez en el pasillo, camino a la salida principal, noté que mi madre llevaba una pequeña bolsa de papel color café.

–¿Y eso? –dije extrañada.

–Oh, aproveché para ir a la farmacia de enfrente cuando salí de la habitación de Seth.

–¿A la farmacia? ¿Para qué? –no le encontré caso, no es como que alguien de la familia pudiera necesitar banditas para las heridas o aspirinas.

–Toma, ábrela –me la entregó, algo incómoda. De pronto tuve la sensación de que no me iba a gustar nada el "regalo" de mamá. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, abrí la bolsa, metí la mano y levanté las tres cajitas alargadas que había en el interior, con la intención de leer las etiquetas. Nada más lee la primera, casi me voy de espaldas. –¿Tres? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué…?

–Para estar seguros… Tu abuelo no tiene a la mano lo necesario para hacerte la prueba y obviamente no podemos dejar que alguien más te saque sangre y la analice –enunció mi madre en voz baja, mirando de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera estar escuchándonos.

–Pero, ¿tres? –repetí incrédula. No sabía si me había sorprendido más el que mi propia madre me estuviera entregando las pruebas caseras de embarazo o que haya comprado tres para estar segura del resultado… –¿de quién fue la idea? ¿De papá?

–Hija, por favor. Estamos preocupados por ti, y bueno, tu padre... "escuchó" accidentalmente que tal vez…

–¿Accidentalmente? –pronuncié sarcástica –Por favor, ha estado merodeando en mi cabeza y en la de Stan toda la noche…. –sentí que me ponía roja por completo. ¡Qué bochornoso que mi padre supiera de mi vida íntima! ¡Con razón no había hecho más que mascullar y gruñir cada cinco segundos al verme junto a Stanislav –No puedo creerlo…

–Entiéndenos. Si estás embarazada, bueno, eso cambia muchas cosas… Tenemos que tomar precauciones.

–¿Precauciones? ¿Me pedirían que no tuviera al bebé? –me estremecí y torcí el gesto, recordando lo que había sucedido cuando descubrí que la mitad de mi familia, incluyendo mi padre, habían querido evitar que yo naciera. Cabía la posibilidad de que si estaba embarazada, el niño fuera de Awka, si es que él… no, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Por mi salud mental, iba a tener que guardar en mi "cajita de miedos" las dudas sobre lo que Awka pudo haber hecho o no conmigo durante esos tres días. Él era el único que podría haberme dicho la verdad y estaba muerto, así que si quería seguir adelante sin volverme loca, tenía que hacerme a la idea que no había tenido oportunidad de abusar de mí. Por otro lado, era más probable que el padre de mi hijo fuera Stanislav, y más que miedo, lo que me provocaba esa idea era una especie de vuelco en el corazón.

–No, jamás podría pedirte algo como eso. Sólo que, bueno, tú sabes cómo tuvo que ser para mí al final, y en tu caso… no sabemos que tal te irían las cosas. Tal vez vaya a ser necesario convertirte, y va a costar convencer a tu padre de ello.

–Vaya, esto de ser de las pocas de mi… clase deja demasiados huecos sin responder. –suspiré resignada –Está bien, pero no pienso hacerme las pruebas en casa. Ya es bastante malo que tú y papá estén tan enterados de mi vida sexual –mamá encogió los hombros y entrecerró los ojos, incómoda al escuchar la expresión –no quiero que el resto sea testigo de esto… Vamos al baño que está junto a la recepción del hospital.

El viaje de regreso lo hicimos en silencio. Agradecí que mamá no intentara rellenarlo con cháchara insustancial.

"_¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Jacob que lo vas a dejar por un maldito chupasangres?_"

"_Sólo tú, Jacob Black_"

"_No quiero tener más hijos… no pienso volver a pasar por eso nunca más_"

"_Vas a abandonarlo después de dejarlo inválido. Claro, no puedes estar al lado de alguien que ya no sea perfecto_"

"_Renesmee, ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¿quieres tratar de quererme de la misma forma que te quiero yo?_"

"_La impronta es irrompible, tan fuerte y duradera como el mismo tiempo… dos almas gemelas, el verdadero amor_"

"_Mientras estés con uno, el otro seguirá presente en tu vida, no podrás separarte de él… veo tres hijos en tu futuro, dos niños y una niña, que al igual que tú, serán muy especiales_"

"_No lo destruyas, ¿quieres?… Sea lo que sea que decidas, sé honesta con él._"

"_Soy peligroso… tienes que alejarte de mi, de todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde_"

"_Sin ataduras… sin remordimientos…_"

"_El legítimo heredero, como tú lo llamas, está mal herido gracias a tu hija. Si él se salva tal vez, y sólo tal vez, algo se pueda rescatar del pacto… Vendremos por ustedes… y lo que esos no pudieron hacer, lo haremos nosotros_"

"_No quiero que pongas tu amor ni tu corazón en algo como yo, ni que pretendas salvarme de algo que soy y que no se puede cambiar. No quiero decepcionarte al ver que no consigues aquello que deseas"_.

–Estás muy callada… –dijo mamá mientras giraba el volante para tomar la desviación hacia la casa de la familia.

–Estaba pensando… tomando algunas decisiones.

–No te apresures a nada, ¿quieres? Recuerda que aún eres joven y tienes toda una existencia por delante.

–Mamá, tu elegiste tu destino a los diecisiete años.

–Nena, pero tú apenas…

–Mamá, no me salgas con lo de los años porque ya lo hemos discutido antes. Tal vez nací hace nueve años, pero crecí el triple de rápido que un humano. Parezco de veinte, pero por dentro, de pronto me siento de treinta… –dije con una mueca triste, sumiéndome en el silencio nuevamente. Desde que salimos del hospital, no había dejado de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo. Tenía que tomar una decisión, tenía que hacer lo correcto… Aunque sinceramente, no sabía qué era exactamente "_lo correcto_".

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –me preguntó mamá antes de bajar del auto.

–Lo correcto.

–No me gusta como suena eso. No quiero sonar repetitiva, pero por favor no te apresures, piensa las cosas con calma, para que tu elección sea lo que realmente deseas.

–Pero a veces no sólo se trata de lo que uno desea; a veces, todo se limita a lo que es necesario, a lo que es lo correcto.

–Renesmee…

–No, por favor… –dije pasando saliva, tratando de mantenerme tranquila. Lo que tenía que hablar con Stanislav no iba a ser nada fácil.

Subimos las escaleras que llevaban del garaje a la casa. Me sorprendió encontrarla semi-vacía. El abuelo Carlisle y tía Alice estaban demasiado ensimismados hablando entre sí, en voz baja. Sólo alcancé a escuchar la palabra "funeral", imaginé que estarían preparando algo así para tía Rose; al percatarse de nuestra presencia, nos saludaron y mamá aprovechó para preguntarle por los demás. El clan de la tía Zafrina habían decidido regresar al Amazonas, partiendo al poco tiempo de que mamá y yo habíamos salido rumbo a casa del abuelo Charlie. Los tíos de Denali también habían decidido regresar a su hogar, necesitaban su propio tiempo y espacio para sobrellevar el dolor de la muerte de tío Eleazar. La abuela Esme y tío Jasper estaban con tío Emmett en su habitación.

–¿Y Edward? –inquirió mamá

–Está en su antigua cabaña. Dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire.

–Voy a ir a buscarle. Tal vez me necesite.

–Ya lo creo. Han sido demasiadas cosas en un día y él ha tenido que ser fuerte por todos nosotros, pero también necesita un poco de consuelo –asintió Alice.

–Bien… –mamá giró el rostro hacia mí y noté que estaba preocupada. Esbocé una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco –¿Estas bien?

–Sí.

Esperé a que se fuera antes de preguntar por él.

–¿Y Stan?

–Afuera, creo.

–Voy a buscarlo.

Salí al exterior, rodeando la casa. Levanté la mirada al cielo al escuchar el tronido proveniente de él. Parecía que iba a caer una buena tormenta sobre Forks, pues a pesar de ser apenas las tres de la tarde, el cielo etaba prácticamente negro. Stanislav estaba de espaldas al jardín donde la noche anterior habíamos peleado por nuestra supervivencia, parecía muy concentrado mirando el río cuyas aguas se deslizaban lentamente.

El corazón me latía más a prisa a cada paso que me acercaba hasta él. Aunque no se había girado a verme, sabía que él ya había sentido mi presencia.

–Has vuelto. –dijo cuando me detuve a su lado, hombro con hombro.

–Sí, siento haber tardado tanto… Pasamos por el hospital después de visitar a mi abuelo. Queríamos saber cómo estaban Seth y…

–¿Cómo está Jacob? –se me antojó bastante extraño escuchar en sus labios el nombre del otro. Stan al fin giró su rostro hacia mí, clavándome con una penetrante mirada.

–Tuvieron que operarlo y tienen que esperar a que despierte para valorarle. Al parecer, corté uno de sus nervios medulares y…

Stanislav emitió un silbido asombrado –Vaya, parece serio.

–Sí…

Era evidente que entre nosotros se había instalado un ambiente incómodo, más propio de dos perfectos extraños que de dos amantes.

–Siento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo –repetí nerviosa –Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho.

–Alice ha sido muy buena anfitriona.

–¿Si?

–Sí. Me mostró un montón de fotos tuyas y de tu familia –"_Oh, no_", pensé abochornada– Eras una niña hermosísima, Renesmee. Es increíble que toda tu infancia, o mejor dicho, toda tu vida hasta hoy se resuman en apenas nueve años.

"_¡Demonios!_", recordé lo quisquilloso que se había puesto con el asunto de la edad.

–Si, bueno… yo… crecí más rápido de lo normal…

–Nunca hubiera pensado que algo de lo que pudiera decir Jane fuera verdad. Después de todo, sí me estaba acostando con una niña.

–¡Por favor…! –dije torciendo la mirada –Es difícil de entender, pero no es como te lo imaginas… Sí, nací hace nueve años, pero mi infancia y mi pubertad la dejé atrás a toda velocidad…

–Descubrí algo interesante –continuó, sin darle importancia a mis palabras.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Ambos nacimos un 10 de Septiembre, sólo que en diferente año…

–_Mmm…_ es cierto.

–También descubrí que Jacob ha sido parte de tu vida desde un principio, como si fuera un designio del destino. Como si estuviera escrito que sus vidas estarían enlazadas desde el inicio.

–Sí, él fue… es alguien importante para mí.

–Casi se podría decir que son pocas las fotografías que no aparece al lado tuyo… En cada una te mira con un grado de adoración que podría rayar en la obsesión.

Guardé silencio, mirándolo largamente antes de agachar la mirada. Su cuerpo se notaba tenso, guardando las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Yo me crucé de brazos, observando la percudida ropa oscura que estaba usando desde la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa hasta ese momento, al recordar que todavía usaba parte del uniforme de la guardia.

–Por lo visto, el que soñaras con él aún cuando habías perdido la memoria significa algo demasiado grande, demasiado importante como para ignorarlo.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar exáctamente? –le pregunté, alzando la mirada hacia sus ojos. Su perfecto rostro parecía inmutable, aunque en sus ojos me pareció ver por un momento un brillo extraño, con un dejo de dolor. No estaba segura, tal vez fue algo producto de mi imaginación.

Stan se agachó rápidamente y tomó una piedra, para lanzarla al río y hacerla rebotar tres veces sobre el agua. Ambos seguimos la trayectoria de la piedra; él como pensando detenidamente sus palabras, yo aguardando su respuesta.

–Te estuve esperando sólo para decirte adiós.

El corazón se me encogió, provocándome una sensación helada en su lugar.

–¿Adiós? Eso suena definitivo.

–Lo es.

–Creí que ibas a quedarte, lo prometiste.

–No, prometí que aquí estaría cuando volvieras de ver a tu abuelo. Jamás prometí que me quedaría. Sin ataduras, eso dijimos

–Sin remordimientos –concluí.

Era cómico hasta cierto punto. Había regresado con toda la intención de decirle algo parecido a Stanislav. Tenía que decirle adiós, eso era lo correcto. Porque mi destino estaba con Jacob, ¿verdad? Era lo que todos decían, lo que se esperaba… Se suponía que lo nuestro era tan perfecto, diseñado por los propios dioses para hacer feliz al otro. Él era mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad hecha a la medida para mí. ¿Cómo iba a darle la espalda a eso? Incluso aquella vieja gitana que me había leído el futuro en Volterra me había dicho que iba a tener tres hijos y que mientras estuviera con uno no podría olvidar al otro. Eso era una señal. Stanislav ya no quería tener otro hijo, mucho menos tres, y hasta donde sabíamos, era casi imposible sobrevivir al embarazo de un vampiro, ¿cómo hacerlo al de tres? Por muy semi-inmortal que fuera, dudo que mi cuerpo lo resistiera. Además, si eligía a Stan, como en esos momentos mi traicionero cuerpo deseaba, al final jamás podría dejar de pensar en Jacob, no sería feliz, terminaría arrepintiéndome de haberle dado la espalda a mi perfecto futuro con Jake.

–Te prometí que recuperarías tu vida, que regresarías con tu familia y que todo lo que habías vivido en Volterra sería una pesadilla que con el tiempo olvidarías, ¿recuerdas? –asentí, apretando la quijada, tratando de que el traicionero llanto no hiciera su aparición –Y así ha de ser. Se feliz y trata de olvidar todo esto. Olvida Volterra, olvida la pesadilla…olvídame a mi.

–Me pides algo imposible. Nunca podría hacerlo…. Aunque quisiera, no puedo. Estás grabado a cal y a canto en mí.

–Quisiera poder prometerte que me olvidaré de ti, pero tampoco puedo… Fuiste especial, me regresaste tantas cosas que creí perdidas. Y eso es algo que te agradeceré siempre.

–¿Por qué…? –Me callé, ¿para qué hurgar en la herida? No tenía caso preguntar, no tenía caso desear imposibles.

–¿Por qué…?

–Nada… no tiene caso…

–¿Por qué no puedo quedarme? –insistió, adivinando la pregunta que dejé morir en mi labios – Porque así debe de ser. Como te dije antes, verte a ti, a tu familia, me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas… Te confieso que en algún momento pensé que tal vez, después de que pasara todo esto, tal vez hubiera una forma de estar junto a ti, pero…–suspiró profundo– reconozco lo que soy, lo que puedo o no hacer. Y el jugar a ser humano, el tratar de vivir la vida de una familia "normal", no es para mí. La monogamía y el compromiso a largo plazo no es para alguien como yo, y tú mereces algo más que eso.

»He visto cómo sufren por la pérdida de tu tía, y sinceramente, creí que esa clase de dolor sólo se puede experimentar siendo humano. Es tan intenso como lo que yo sentí al perder a Maia, y aunque suene cobarde, me niego en rotundo a pasar nuevamente por ahí.

Un relámpago rompió con violencia en el cielo, seguido de un ensordecedor trueno, y sin más, empezó a caer la lluvia furiosamente, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una cortina de agua que apenas dejaba ver. Pero aún así, nos quedamos ahí, empapados. El cuerpo me empezó a temblar, pero más que de frío, del dolor que empezaba a destrozarme, ¿por qué era tan difícil decir adiós?

–¿Y qué es lo que quisieras de mí, entonces?

–Exactamente todo lo que yo no puedo darte. Suena ilógico, egoísta y desventajoso… Por eso es mejor decir adiós, es lo más decente que puedo hacer por ti.

"_¿Y qué hago con el "te amo" de esta tarde?_", gritó mi corazón.

"_Hacer de cuenta que nunca lo dijiste_", respondió la razón.

–¿A dónde irás?

–Con mi hija… Alice vio que Jane iba con Aro y después se dirigía a Londres, en busca de Annie. Aunque ahora está en Praga, más vale tomar precauciones. No pienso permitir que los últimos días de mi hija sean los peores.

Praga, la ciudad natal de Stanislav, de Maia y su hija… Imaginé que era una forma de cerrar el círculo de lo que fue su vida humana.

"_Otra señal. Si tía Alice puede ver su futuro, quiere decir que no es nuestro destino estar juntos. Si así fuera, su futuro desaparecería de la visión de mi tía_"

–Mi orgullo se opone a que lo pregunte, pero... tengo qué saberlo, necesito saberlo… ¿qué pasa con lo que te dije esta tarde?

–Dijiste que me amabas…

Asentí, no creí que pudiera hablar sin que la voz me fallara. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, camuflajeadas por la lluvia.

–Gracias por decirlo, pero yo sé que no es verdad… –sentí una llamarada furia al ver cómo minimizaba mis palabras, mis sentimientos –Tal vez lo creas así, pero a la distancia te darás cuenta estabas confundida, que no sentías eso; que fue producto de los días que estuvimos juntos, prácticamente en tu cautiverio. Si mal lo recuerdo, hay un nombre para eso, creo que lo llaman el "Síndrome de Estocolmo"

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Por qué mis padres y Stanislav parecían convencidos de que estaba sufriendo de ese mentado síndrome? De pronto me pareció una coincidencia demasiado extraña…

–Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

"_¡No!_", dijo mi parte egoísta.

"_Déjalo ir, no tiene caso alargar algo que no tiene futuro ni es sano_".

–¿Alguna… alguna vez volveré a verte?

–¿Quién sabe? Nuestra existencia puede ser bastante larga y este mundo es demasiado pequeño… Además, todavía nos quedan por lo menos otro par de vidas, ¿lo recuerdas? –asentí, recordando aquella charla sobre las religiones que creían en que un alma vivía siete vidas –Y si no es en esta, ya nos tocará encontrarnos en la siguiente. Tal vez ahí las cosas sean mejores… tal vez ahí a mi me toque ser tu alma gemela.

–¿Lo prometes?

–¿Qué?

–Que nos encontraremos en la siguiente vida… y que me vas a esperar esta vez.

–Te lo prometo… si no fue en esta vida, será en la siguiente. Es lo justo.

Stanislav dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y con cada uno de ellos sentía mi alma sangrar…

"_Es lo correcto… Es lo que tienes que hacer_"

–Una última cosa… bueno, dos.

–¿Qué? –dije de inmediato, aferrándome a cualquier cosa que retrasara su partida.

–¿Cuál fue el resultado de la prueba de embarazo?

–¿Lo sabes?

–Escuché accidentalmente a tu padre hablando de ello por teléfono… ¿y bien?

"_¿Realmente serías capaz?_"

Respiré profundamente, indecisa.

–¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que vas a ser padre nuevamente?

–Cambiarían algunas cosas, pero de todas maneras me iría… Mi hi... –era evidente que le costaba decir la palabra –El niño merece un padre mejor de lo que yo podría ser jamás… ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

–Fue negativo. No estoy embarazada… Sólo quería saberlo.

–Ya veo.

–Dijiste que eran dos últimas cosas. Lo del resultado fue una, ¿cuál es la otra?

–Esto…

Con dos largas zancadas recorrió la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros. La rapidez con la que me vi estrechada entre sus brazos me provocó un leve mareo. Sentí la dureza de sus fríos labios contra los míos y jamás me parecieron más dulces y cálidos. Me aferré con fuerza a él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, entregándole en ese beso esa parte de mi corazón que siempre sería de él. Porque dijera lo que dijera, con síndrome o sin él, lo cierto es que había un lugar que sólo pertenecería a Stanislav Masaryk. Entrelazó su lengua con la mía, me besó con desesperación. Era el beso del adiós, el beso de dos amantes cuya historia llegaba a su fin.

Era un acto puramente egoísta. Quería que ese fuera el último recuerdo que tuviera de mí, que sin importar cuántas Renatas, Chelseas o Neemas pasaran por su vida, ninguna pudiera borrar mi huella. Era una estupidez, un capricho, pero mi lado egoísta se resistía a dejarlo ir sin más.

No supe quién fue el que se separó primero, lo cierto es que ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, luchábamos por recuperar el control a como diera lugar.

"_Lo correcto. Tiene que ser lo correcto…_"

–No te apresures, no te ates a nada ni a nadie aún… _Sbohem, můj sladký láska_ –susurró antes de echar a correr rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la densidad del bosque y la lluvia que caía a raudales.

Me quedé de pie, sintiendo un dolor intenso que me clavó al suelo. No podía respirar. Sólo podía pensar en cómo seguir con mi vida, como evitar pensar que había terminado. Porque si por fin iba a ser feliz con mi verdadero amor, ¿por qué sentía que todo se había derrumbado?

–¿Vas a llegar a tiempo?

–Sí mamá. Te prometo que voy a estar a tiempo para el funeral de tia Rose. –respondí mientras me daba un último vistazo en el espejo que colgaba en el recibidor de la casa. Me había puesto una sencilla blusa de algodón de tres cuartos de manga, un par de pantalones de vestir y unos cómodos zapatos tipo _ballerina_, todo en color negro. Últimamente se había convertido en mi color favorito, me sentía extraña usando prendas que no fueran de ese color o blancas. Tal vez fuera por el luto que vivía la familia o porque todo lo sucedido no invitaba a un ánimo más festivo.

"_O tal vez porque te recuerda alguien que has decidido enterrar en lo más profundo de tu mente, aunque no puedes_"

"_¡Basta!_", reprendí a mi voz interior. No tenía caso pensar en… no podía pensar en… en él.

–¿Crees que es buena idea? Tal vez debería ir contigo o tu padre.

–No te preocupes. Seth me va a acompañar… no va a pasar nada.

–Pero…

–Tranquila… Ya pasó una semana, y necesito ver a Jacob. Ayer por fin lo cambiaron de habitación, ahora puede recibir visitas. Seth prometió estar conmigo y que íbamos a ir a una hora en que ni Paul ni Leah o Rachel estuvieran presentes…. En fin, será mejor que me vaya de una vez si quiero regresar a tiempo.

–Es a las cinco de la tarde, recuérdalo.

–Sí. Eso quiere decir que tengo… –miré el ligero reloj que colgaba de mi muñeca izquierda –tres horas y media. Volveré para entonces.

Tomé mi bolso, la canasta preparada para la ocasión y las llaves de mi "viejo" Aston Martin y conduje hasta el hospital de Forks.

Había pasado una semana desde el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi y apenas iba a poder ver a Jake. Su familia, junto con Leah incluída, se habían opuesto a toda costa a que yo lo visitara. Me consideraban, y con justa razón, la culpable del estado de Jacob. Seth había durado apenas dos días en el hospital, pues la fractura de su brazo iba sanando perfectamente. Él era quien me mantenía al tanto del estado de salud de mi ¿novio? (no sabía en qué punto estaban las cosas entre nosotros).

Según lo que me había dicho el pequeño Clearwater, Emma era la única que podía auscultarlos, escudándose en que ella era nativoamericana y que los quileutes sólo confiaban en los médicos de su propia etnia. Habían tenido que inventarse ese pretexto para evitar que cualquier otro echara un vistazo en los casos de los chicos y terminara descubriendo que no eran como el resto de los humanos. Jacob estaba recuperándose bien, las cicatrices habían cerrado pronto, pero aún quedaba lo de la lesión de la espalda.

"_A pesar de la velocidad con la que podemos soldar nuestros huesos o con la que podemos cicatrizar, eso del nervio lesionado es harina de otro costal_", había dicho Seth, lamentándose después al ver mi cara de culpabilidad y remordimiento. Era el único de todos los de la manada y de los que conocían el secreto, que me había perdonado. Sabía que había estado bajo el control mental de Awka, que jamás le hubiera hecho daño de forma consciente a Jacob. En síntesis, era el único que no le había puesto precio a mi cabeza.

Después de rodear dos veces el estacionamiento, por fin encontré donde aparcar. Apagué el motor, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y tomando con una mano mi bolso y con el otro la cesta con bollitos de chocolate (los favoritos de Jake), bajé para encontrarme con Seth, quien me esperaba impaciente frente a la puerta del hospital.

Nos saludamos brevemente y entramos presurosos.

–Está solo. Prácticamente nos corrió a todos, nos ordenó ir a descansar a casa y a comer algo decente.

–¿Y tú no obedeciste la orden del jefe?

–Estaba esperándote. En cuanto te deje con él, me voy a casa.

Sonreí nerviosa. Sentía que las manos me sudaban por primera vez en mi vida, al tiempo que sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago. Era la primera vez que lo veía después de tanto tiempo, la primera vez que hablaría con él siendo Renesmee y no una especie de super asesino a sueldo.

Seth detuvo nuestra marcha frente a una puerta marcada con el número 6. Sentí el bombeo de mi corazón retumbar hasta mis oídos.

–Aquí es… ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

–¿Sabe que estoy aquí? –respondí

–No. Aunque se muere por verte… Ayer me preguntó por ti.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí.

–Estoy nerviosa…

–No tienes por qué… Todo va a salir bien, vas a ver. Sólo tienen que ser sinceros el uno con el otro… Creo que si desde un principio hubieran evitado tantos secretos y verdades a medias, nos hubiéramos ahorrado un montón de cosas…

Asentí, segura de que Seth tenía razón. Si desde un principio hubiéramos hablado con la verdad, si no hubiéramos tratado de ocultar cosas bajo el pretexto de evitarle dolor a nuestros seres queridos, o de proteger nuestros estúpidos egos…

–Creo que será mejor que entre. Prometí a mamá que estaría a tiempo para el funeral de la tía Rose.

–¿A qué hora es?

–A las cinco… Tía Alice dice que hará buen clima, que incluso habrá un poco de sol… Tardamos un poco en hacerlo, tuvimos que convencer al tío Emmett porque no quería separarse de la urna con las cenizas de mi tía.

–¿Crees que se molestará tu familia si voy?

–Claro que no. Seth, tú siempre has sido uno más de nosotros… Sabes cuánto te aprecian mis padres. Papá te considera un gran amigo.

–Y él también lo es para mí… Bueno, Nessie, es todo tuyo.

Le dije adiós a Seth con la mano y respiré profundamente varias veces antes de tocar la puerta.

–Pase –respondió al otro lado una gruesa voz que de pronto me sonó extraña, lejana.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, quedándome en bajo el umbral, indecisa si entrar de una vez o esperar a que él me invitara a hacerlo.

La televisión estaba encendida en el canal del noticiero local. Pero Jacob no le prestaba atención, tenía la vista perdida en el vacío. Era evidente que sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos de ahí.

Debió sentir mi presencia, pues de pronto dirigió sus ojos hacia mí.

–Nessie… –pronunció suavemente. Su mirada se tiñó con calor al pronunciar mi nombre, iluminado su rostro como el de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Adelante.

Di un paso, algo aprensiva. No podía evitar sentirme avergonzada, culpable. Y más difícil se me antojaba sostenerle la mirada, así que la desvié hacia el piso, como si repentinamente tuviera que cuidar cada paso que iba dando.

–¿Y esos bollitos?

–Ejem, ejem… son para ti… Sé que son tus favoritos y te los traje. Estaba indecisa entre traerte estos o unos con chispas de chocolate o si traerte de sabores surtidos, no sé, tal vez termines empalagándote con el sabor o… –empecé a farfullar, nerviosa y atropelladamente.

–Está bien. Los de chocolate son los únicos que me gustan… Supongo que tendré que esconderlos para que ninguno de los glotones de la manada me los arrebate –dijo con un poco de humor. Era claro que se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo, y estaba tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente entre los dos.

No respondí nada, simplemente esbocé lo que esperé fuera lo más parecido a una sonrisa y dejé la canasta sobre la primera superficie plana que ví, una pequeña mesita de noche junto a un sillón.

–¿Quieres sentarte –dijo indicándome con su larga mano izquierda una silla que estaba de ese lado.

–Sí… claro –con la mirada aún gacha, tomé asiento. Puse mis manos sobre las rodillas, nerviosa e inconsientemente empecé a tronarme los dedos uno a uno.

–No deberías hacer eso. Es malo, dicen que se te pueden enchuecar los dedos.

–Oh… perdón.

Silencio. Él parecía estudiarme detenidamente, sin decir palabra alguna. Y yo no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, no tenía ni idea por dónde empezar.

–¿Hay algo interesante en el piso?

–¿Cómo? –dije, alzando la mirada hacia él por primera vez.

–Es que desde que entraste te has limitado a observar el suelo. Tal vez hay algún tipo de grabado antiguo en los mosaicos y no me había dado cuenta. –dijo medio burlón.

Mirar su rostro fue una especie de impacto. Me pareció más maduro, con el rostro más delgado, con los pómulos más marcados, haciendo que su cara pareciera más angulosa. Tampoco recordaba esas pequeñas arruguitas que empezaban a márcarsele en las comisuras de los ojos. Era tan… extraño. Era como si hubiera pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que lo ví, en lugar de semanas. O tal vez así fuera, porque lo cierto era que después de lo sufrido, sentía que había pasado una vida para mí. Era como si hubiera un "antes" y un "después" demasiado marcado en mi vida. La vida de "antes" pertenecía a "Nessie", la alocada y voluntariosa niña que quería comerse el mundo a puñados. La vida del "después", a la que tenía que hacerle frente de ahora en adelante era la de Renesmee, la mujer que era consciente de que todo acto tiene sus consecuencias y que no se puede ir por la vida andando a base de egoísmo.

Jacob estaba reclinado sobre la cama, con su melena oscura y lisa desparramada sobre la almohada. Un catéter corría desde su mano izquierda hasta una bolsa de donde goteaba un líquido incoloro.

–Es para el dolor –dijo al seguir el recorrido de mi mirada – sólo por si acaso.

Volví a desviar la mirada hacia el rincón del lado de la puerta, incómoda al escuchar la palabra "dolor". Gemí al descubrir una silla de ruedas.

–Jacob… perdóname. Te lo juro que jamás quise hacerte daño…

–Nessie.

–Por favor, déjame hablar. Esta culpa me está matando. No tienes idea de lo que han sido estos días para mí, sabiendo que…. Es mi culpa. Estuve a punto de matarte, te ataqué como una maldita bestia salvaje… no tengo excusas para lo que hice. No me va a alcanzar la existencia para compensarte lo que hice.

–¿Por eso estás aquí, por remordimientos?

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! –dije poniéndome en pie de un salto para acercarme a un lado de la cama –Estoy aquí porque me importas, porque estaba preocupada por ti… Tenía que verte, comprobar que estabas bien.

–¿Sólo por eso?

No estuve segura de comprender.

–¿Únicamente por eso has venido?

–¿Por qué más? Eres importante para mí, siempre lo has sido… No podía estar lejos sin saber de ti, sin verte.

–No sé… –dijo con aire triste. Clavó su mirada en mí, deteniéndose a estudiar mi rostro concienzudamente, como buscando algo. –Vaya.

–¿Qué?

–Has cambiado.

–¿Cambiado? Bueno… tal vez. No fueron días precisamente buenos. Supongo que después de vivir rodeada de los Vulturis, la experiencia me dejó un poquito… rara.

–No, es algo más. Tu mirada es diferente, tu forma de hablar, de compórtate… La Nessie de antes no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en decirme que la razón de estar aquí es por que me quiere.

–Yo… claro que te quiero, Jacob. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre ha sido así… Siempre será así.

–Siempre es una palabra importante y que no debemos decir a la ligera. Dime la verdad, ¿por qué estás aquí?

–Ya te lo dije, porque te quiero, porque me importas…

–Eso dice tu boca, pero las palabras no llegan a tus ojos. Y sospecho que tampoco a tu corazón.

–Jacob, creo que no te sigo… Tal vez debí haber venido antes, pero no quería complicar las cosas.

–Supe que mi familia y algunos de los chicos no te lo han puesto fácil. Lo siento.

–Tienen razón de ponerse así… Después de lo que pasó… Siento mucho lo de Sam, Embry y Colin. Todos lo sentimos… Supimos del funeral, hubiéramos querido estar ahí pero creímos que los demás lo habrían tomado a mal.

–Gracias, no ha sido fácil para nadie. Siento lo de Rose, sé cuánto querías a tu tía… ¿Qué tal está Emmett?

–Mal… Casi no habla, está como encerrado en su propio mundo. Ayer lo tuvieron que llevar a cazar casi a rastras… Papá temía que pudiera perder el control si no saciaba su sed. Le preocupa mucho mi tío, nos preocupa a todos. No sé si alguna vez podrá ser como antes, si volverá a sonreír nuevamente.

Guardé silencio. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaba. Creí que serían más fáciles, más cómodas entre los dos ahora que conocía lo de la impronta de Jacob conmigo.

–La noche que desapareciste, habíamos quedado de vernos en mi taller. –pronunció Jacob con voz serena, rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros.

–Lo recuerdo.

–Esa noche pensaba decirte toda la verdad, contarte acerca de algo de lo que tal vez debí hablarte antes. Mi excusa es que no quería que te sintieras presionada ni que apresuráramos las cosas. Deseaba que todo fluyera naturalmente entre nosotros, que nuestra relación tomara su curso natural, que madurara a su ritmo.

–Pensabas decirme lo de la impronta, ¿verdad?

Me miró sorprendido.

–¿Quién te lo dijo?

–Ese mismo día, casi por accidente empecé a recordar cosas, a atar cabos… Esa noche pensaba contarte lo que había descubierto, o mejor dicho, pensaba obligarte de alguna manera a que me confesaras que yo era el objeto de tu impronta, que ese amor inconcluso del que alguna vez me habías hablado era yo…. ¡Ay, Jacob! No tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí al descubrirlo, había deseado tanto escuchar que me amabas, que yo era la única… Cuando creí que te habías imprimado de otra mujer, odié con toda mi alma a esa supuesta mujer, la detestaba por tener tu corazón y no ser capaz de amarte como yo…

»Por eso me sentí tan herida cuando descubrí todas esas cosas la noche de mi cumpleaños. Cuando descubrí cuánto habías amado a mi madre, todo lo que habías estado dispuesto a hacer por ella… Fue como una puñalada, una tración de dos de las personas que más quería en este mundo.

»Pero esa noche… salí de casa, segura de que a partir de ese momento, mi vida no sería la misma. Y no me equivoqué… No fue la misma, sólo que no de la forma en que lo había imaginado.

–Yo también creí que a partir de sa noche, todo sería distinto, todo sería perfecto al fin. Por fin iba a poder decirte cuánto te amo, contarte todo acerca de la imprimación, de lo que significaba… No sé, incluso empezar a hacer planes para el futuro.

–Vaya trastada que nos preparó el destino, ¿no?... O tal vez fue una lección. Quizá fue la forma en que la vida nos enseñó que ocultar cosas, por más piadoso que nos parezca, no es lo correcto. Tal vez si desde un principio hubiéramos hablado con la verdad y no solo hablo de lo de la imprimación… Tal vez si yo no hubiera sido tan orgullosa y desde un principio te hubiera contado lo que había escuchado decir a la tía Rose sobre que tu único interés en mi era el dinero de mi abuelo… tal vez no hubieras tenido que regresar, tal vez yo no habría tenido que venir y no hubiera caído como una estúpida en la trampa de los Vulturi. Tal vez, si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía, sin dejar que mi orgullo se entrometiera, las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas.

–Si, tal vez si hubiéramos hecho o dicho muchas cosas, nada hubiera salido así… Pero el hubiera no existe. Lo que tenemos es esto, es la consecuencia de nuestros actos y de todas las buenas intenciones que pudimos tener detrás de ellos.

–Pero ahora ya sabemos la verdad. . Esto puede ser un nuevo comienzo para nosotros.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Realmente?

–Claro… después de todo, somos almas gemelas. Es nuestro destino estar juntos, es algo irremediable, irrompible.

–Eso es lo que dicen, pero lo cierto es que no es algo que esté grabado en piedra. Siempre tendremos elección. El que seamos almas gemelas no significa que tengamos que estar casados, con hijos y todo lo demás… Hay almas gemelas que nacieron para ser amigos. No se trata de ser un mero amor carnal.

–Pero… Nosotros debemos estar juntos, es nuestro destino, es lo que todos creen, lo que esperan. Sam y Emily, Quil y Claire, Paul y Rachel, lo de ellos es amor verdadero, almas gemelas destinadas a estar irremediablemente unidas… Así es como se supone que debe ser para nosotros.

Jacob me miraba en silencio, con una sonrisa triste. Esperé que dijera algo, que me diera la razón. Tenía que recordar cómo habían sido las cosas entre nosotros siempre, cómo habían sido antes de que yo desapareciera.

–¿Quién es él? –dijo al fin, tomándome por sorpesa.

–¿Él? No entiendo…

–Yo creo que sí… ¿Quién es él? –repitió nuevamente, con voz serena. –Háblame de tu novio.

–Oh…

"_¡Leah!_", protesté en mi interior. Imaginé que ella le había ido con el cuento, pues estaba tan furiosa contra mí, que contarle a Jacob lo que había escuchado acerca de Stanislav sería una especie de pequeña venganza.

–No es con afan de reclamarte o hacerte sentir mal… Sólo quiero saber si te hace feliz.

–Jacob, por favor… No tiene caso hablar de él. Fue un malentendido, algo que… no fue importante.

–Te conozco mejor que tú misma y sé cuando mientes. Por favor, no lo hagas.

–Jacob… –casi sin pensarlo, tomé su mano izquierda entre las mías y de inmediato vi desfilar ante mis ojos las lucecitas multicolores formando una blanca deslumbrante. Los recuerdos de Jacob durante el tiempo que duró mi cautiverio fueron demasiado dolorosos, demoledores…

Me solté rápidamente, como si su contacto me quemara.

–Oh… realmete lo pasaste mal. Lo siento…

–¿Otra sesión de recuerdos robados? –Preguntó irónico –Deberías dejar de hacerlo, no es bueno…

–Lo siento, no puedo controlarlo.

–¿Podrías dejar de decir "_lo siento_"? Empieza a sonar hueco…

–Lo… –me detuve a tiempo –Perdón.

–¡Por favor! –dijo entrecerrando los ojos. –En fin…. ¿en dónde estábamos? Oh, sí, me íbas a contar sobre él.

–No hay nada que decir. Él fue simplemente alguien que me ayudó en medio de mi peor pesadilla… Se ha ido y dudo que alguna vez nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.

–No me lo creo. Nessie, mírame a los ojos y dime que él no significa nada para ti, que realmente lo que pudo haber entre ustedes fue algo sin importancia. Júrame que si él apareciera por esa puerta en estos instantes no dudarías ni por un segundo en darle la espalda.

"_Sea lo que sea que decidas, sé honesta con él_", las palabras de Seth retumbaron en mi cabeza.

–Él… yo… –cerré los ojos, derrotada. Tenía que ser sincera, si quería que esta vez las cosas funcionaran –No puedo decir eso… Él significó algo, pero… eso ya no importa. Él no tiene cabida en mi vida, la vida que quiero contigo.

–¿Sabes? Si esto me lo hubieras dicho hace semanas, me hubieras hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Pero ahora…

–¿Ahora qué?

–Ahora me doy cuenta que lo quiero todo, Nessie. Y eso significa que te quiero conmigo, sí, pero te quiero entera, no con un amor a medias.

–¡Yo te quiero!

–Pero a él también. Aunque no lo digas, tus ojos lo hacen por ti... No sé realmente qué habrás pasado en Italia, qué es lo que te haya tocado vivir, pero sé que fue algo demasiado grande, tanto para cambiarte. No eres la misma, no eres la "Nessie" de la que me enamoré. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, incluso tu forma de moverte, todo es distinto.

–Puedo volver a ser la misma, sólo dame tiempo. Puedo intentarlo, quiero intentarlo por ti.

–No, no me uses de excusa. Lo que hagas, lo que elijas, hazlo por ti y no para darle gusto a alguien más. Sino, serás infeliz y harás infeliz a aquellos que te rodeen.

–¡Te elijo a ti, Jacob Black! Te quiero a ti, quiero estar contigo, quiero darte la vida que estamos destinados a vivir.

–Haces que suene como una penitencia y el amor jamás debe de serlo. Tal vez me elegiste a mí, pero es una elección que no cuenta.

–¿Por qué? –proferí incrédula.

–Porque es una elección basada en la culpa. –Abrí los ojos como plato, sorprendida –¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en que miras de reojo hacia la silla de ruedas? Tus ojos siempre han sido demasiado transparentes para mí, por eso puedo darme cuenta cuánto has cambiado; en ellos veo las sombras de la culpa y el remordimiento por lo que pasó la noche de la pelea… Yo no te culpo de nada, Seth me ha hablado de la amnesia y lo del control mental bajo el que estabas. Fue algo que sucedió, algo que nadie hubiera deseado que pasara.

–¿Ya no me quieres?

–Nessie, podrás olvidarme, podras matarme, pero eso jamás haría que dejara de amarte.

–¿Entonces?

–Te quiero, pero también me quiero a mí. Y por eso mismo, no puedo aceptarte a medias, los dos nos merecemos algo más que eso. No quiero sonar petulante o egoista, pero realmente creo que merezco alguien que me quiera completo, estoy harto del amor compartido.

Sentí sus palabras como si se hubieran tratado de un gancho al hígado.

–Primero mi madre, después yo… Realmente las mujeres Swan te hemos jugado mal, ¿no?

–No ha pasado nada que yo no haya aceptado. Tal vez en el fondo soy un poco masoquista, pero estoy a tiempo de cambiar las cosas; creo que me gustaría que por una vez en la vida alguien pelee por mí.

Nos miramos en un incómodo silencio. Tenía que reconocer que Jacob tenía razón. Él no se merecía que lo amaran a medias, necesitaba alguien que pudiera darle todo de sí, no un corazón incompleto.

–Jacob, es hora de… ¡Oh! Disculpa, no pensé que tuvieras visitas.

La Doctora Emma Young pareció sonrojarse levemente. Había entrado de improvisto, abriendo la puerta al tiempo que revisaba con interés los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Recordé que Seth había mencionado que Emma era hermana de Emily, la difunta esposa de Sam; entendí por qué la primera vez que la había visto, su rostro me parecía conocido. Poseía un atisbo de la misma belleza serena que alguna vez fue su hermana mayor.

–Adelante, Nessie ya se iba.

–¿Nessie? –preguntó curiosa Emma, mirándome con interés –¿Eres Renesmee Cullen?

–Sí

–Vaya, he escuchado mucho de ti.

Imaginé que nada bueno si lo había oído de alguno de los quileutes que no fuera Seth Clearwater.

–Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme… Me esperan en casa.

–Bien. Gracias por venir a verme.

–No tienes por qué agradecerlo. Sabes cuánto me importas, Jacob.

–Lo sé, pero eso no basta.

Esbocé una sonrisa forzada. Jacob Black me estaba dando "calabazas"

–Entonces, hasta luego… –dije dado la media vuelta.

–Espera.

–¿Sí? –volví el rostro. Tal vez, después de todo, había reconsiderado su postura.

–Dile a tu familia que el tratado sigue en pie. No hay nada que haya podido romperlo.

–¿De verdad? Paul dijo…

–Paul no es el legítimo heredero de Ephraim Black –pronunció orgulloso, y por primera vez lo vi como el líder quileute, el legítimo macho alfa de la manada que estaba destinado a ser. –Mientras ambas partes mantengan su palabra, el tratado sigue vivo. Nadie de mi gente irá tras de ustedes.

–Se los diré. Gracias

Le dediqué una rápida mirada a Emma, quien parecía demasiado concentrada checando el expediente clínico de Jake. Era como si las palabras que había escuchado de nosotros no hubieran despertado en ella la menor curiosidad o temor.

–Ah, una última cosa.

–Dime.

–Esto –dijo palmeando sus piernas –es temporal. No me voy a rendir sin luchar.

Le creí. Conocía demasiado bien a Jacob, y sabía que a parte de su gran corazón, también tenía un enorme orgullo y tesón, y hacía falta más que una semi-vampira amnésica e hipnotizada para acabar con él.

Abandoné el hospital, preguntándome de pronto por qué la decisión de lo justo y lo correcto de pronto ya no me parecían tales. Por primera vez me pregunté si realmente elegir esas dos opciones servian de algo.

–Renesmee, ¿dónde estás?

–Aquí –susurré en la oscuridad, meciéndome en el viejo columpio que alguna vez el abuelo Carlisle había hecho para mí.

–¿Qué pasa cariño?

–Nada, mamá… Sólo quería estar un momento a solas. El funeral me ha puesto melancólica.

–Sí, a mi también.

Esa misma tarde, le habíamos dado el último adiós a mi adorada tía Rosalie. Había sido un servicio pequeño, con mi familia y Seth como testigos. Incluso el abuelo Charlie había asistido, ya que como él dijo "_después de todo, los Cullen también son mi familia_". El abuelo Carlisle había echado mano de un antiguo libro de oraciones y los demás hablamos sobre los más preciados recuerdos que teníamos de la tía Rose. Había llorado durante todo el funeral, tanto que llegué a pensar que estaba volcando incluso las lágrimas que el resto no podían derramar.

El momento más triste y conmovedor fue cuando el tío Emmett esparció las cenizas en el río mientras tía Alice interpretaba con su melódica voz una de las canciones favoritas de tía Rose, "_Edelwisse_".

–No puedes detenerme, Edward.

–¡No puedo permitir que hagas una locura! ¡No puedes hacerle eso a Esme! ¡No soportaría perder otro hijo!

Los gritos de papá y tío Emmett llamaron nuestra atención. Provenían de la entrada de la casa, estaban peleando en los escalones de la entrada principal.

–Si _ella_ hubiera sido quien dejó de existir, tú harías lo mismo. –entendimos que ese "_ella_" se refería a mi madre. Y era cierto, si algo le hubiera sucedido a mamá, papá se hubiera vuelto loco de la rabia y hubiera tratado de ir a prenderle fuego al _Palazzo dei Priori _con todo y Vulturis dentro.

–Hermano, por favor –por el tono de voz de papá, imaginé que lo que estaba escuchando en la mente de mi tío no era precisamente agradable. –La venganza no es el camino, no podemos…

–Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi Rose… uno a uno van a pagarlo…

–¡Emmett!

Mi tío salió corriendo como una centella, aprovechando el impulso de la carrera para cruzar con un espectacular salto el río.

–Tenemos que detener a Emmett antes de que comenta una locura.

Genial. Justo cuando tío Jasper junto con tia Alice y mis abuelos habían salido de caza, era cuando se le ocurría a Emmett volverse vengativo. Sin el don tranquilizante de tio Jasper, estábamos en desventaja para controlar a mi descomunalmente fuerte tío.

Papá salió tras de él, seguido por mi madre.

–¡Renesmee, quédate y trata de llamar al resto de la familia! –gritó mamá –Necesitamos a Jasper de inmediato.

–Ni hablar, yo también voy –respondí poniéndome en pie de un salto. –Ya les llamaré en el camino… Corre, antes de que lo perdamos de vista.

Mientras corría, desee poseer un don más útil. En esos momentos no me vendría nada mal el don tranquilizante de tio Jasper, o el de Neema, capaz de paralizar el cuerpo aún y cuando la mente de la victima luchara contra ello.

Sacudí la cabeza, no tenía caso pensa en eso. Lo importante era detener a mi tío, evitar que hiciera una locura. Era hora de que yo también empezara a proterger a mi familia; era una Cullen, y los Cullen cuidamos los unos de los otros.

_A la distancia, una oscura figura oculta en el amparo de las sombras, observaba la escena con regocijo. Sí, uno a uno iban a pagar, uno a uno iban a caer. Tal vez no esa noche, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día habrían de pagar._

_Le habían quitado todo, le habían arrebatado aquello que realmente amaba. Venganza. Uno a uno hasta llegar a ella._

_Ella había iniciado todo. Con ella acabaría todo._

********

* * *

**HE AQUI EL FINAL DE CLARO DE LUNA**

**PERO CLARO QUE NO TERMINA AQUÍ**

**MAÑANA COMENZARÉ A SUBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

**SE LLAMA "LUNA OSCURA" Y PUEDEN COMENZAR**

**A LEERLA EN EL BLOG DE MIDNIGHT_GIRL, QUE ESTÁ EN**

**MI PERFIL. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!!**

**SALUDOS!!**

**GRACE =)**


End file.
